


Black Magic

by Red_Threads



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ....and a loooooot of plot, Angst, Fantasy, Hate to Love, Kai is bad at feelings, Kyungsoo is also bad at feelings, M/M, MAMA!AU, OT12 - Freeform, Rivals!Kaisoo, Romance, School, Sexual Tension, There's A Bit Of Smut, but I'm going to leave it to you guys to figure them out, dragon!AU, stay with me, there's actually so many pairings in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 165,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Threads/pseuds/Red_Threads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo didn't ask for this.  He didn't want this.  He didn't care that he actually had Dragon blood flowing through his veins.  He didn't care that the prestigious 'School of Magic' wanted to train him.  He didn't care that he might be the key to ending a 500 year war against the Dark Dragons.  Kyungsoo just wanted to continue scraping by in the lower rings of society.  No classes, no homework, no trainers, and especially no annoying pretty-boys named Kai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jewel Thief

**Author's Note:**

> (EDIT: 4/10/17 I've updated and changed the summary. The story-line hasn't changed at all, I just felt like the summary was due a bit of a makeover.) 
> 
>  
> 
> This story is going to be loooooong. As you can probably tell from the running word count.  
> So be prepared to dive in and stay awhile. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I <3 comments so much….Just saying.

  
Chapter 1: The Jewel Thief

\--~~--

Excerpt from _Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic, Written in the year 611 A.C._

**Chapter 1: An Examination of Dragon Relations**

 

_As legend has it,_ the Dragon races existed long before the humans. Dragons are strong creatures, gifted with the magic of elemental control and blessed with the ability to shift forms; they are very territorial and possessive. When it comes to mating, at least in the old days, a female would take flight, and the strongest of the males, the one who was able to catch her, was the one who got to keep her.

Due to the volatile nature of dragons, history is fraught with dragon wars. Traditionally, the Northern Mountains are ruled by the Air Dragons. To the East, along the volcanic coast, are the Fire Dragons. The craggy mountains of the West belong to the Earth Dragons, while in the South, the Water Dragons control the sandy beaches of the Azure Sea.

Over the years, I have observed that Fire Elemental Dragons show a particular dislike to the Water Dragons, and Air Dragons would choose both Fire and Water for mate and friend over an Earth Dragon. (Of course, with the recent tension over the stolen Heartstones, Earth Dragons have earned the distrust of all the dragons, more on that below).

As might be guessed, with Air dragons and Earth dragons sharing a northwest border, small skirmishes between the two are commonplace. The same can be said for the Fire/Water southeastern borderline. Since the founding of the city Exolin and the creation of the Heartstones in the year 401 A.C. (A.C standing for After Convergence, the year in which humans and dragons first reached a compromise), these battles have been reportedly mild.

It has now been 611 years since the Convergence (and 210 years since Exolin was built) and humans and dragons continue to share a beneficial relationship. As you know, humans work the lands, providing food and resources, while the dragons offer protection and means of trade with the other territories. Though there is technically a compromise in place promising equal benefit for all, over the centuries, a rough hierarchy has emerged:

  * Royalty - Pure-blooded dragons (dragon-born dragons who can shift into human form; now considered Royalty as their numbers have declined) are at the top of the pyramid. 
  * Elementals - humans born of a dragon-human mating. Elementals are able to shift into dragon form at will and can also exert some measure of control over one of the four elements. Sadly the date at which humans and dragons began to interbreed has also been lost to legend; it is thought to be sometime before the Convergence.
  * Rulers - they are rich and influential in society, but purely human. 
  * Street Dwellers - humans who labor for a living, but earn wages. 
  * Slaves - usually humans that are captured during border skirmishes. 



Though this chain of command has been in place for a couple of centuries, it is far from completely rigid. It is not unheard of for a seemingly human individual to exhibit signs of dragon blood. If said human can control any aspect of Air, Earth, Water, or Fire, he is considered an Elemental and so he, along with his family, is boosted in standing.

 

_As this is the Dragon Relations section,_ it would be poor to exclude the history of the Heartstones. I shall also include a brief summary detailing the recent events concerning these precious jewels.

The Heartstones were created at the time of the Convergence and founding of Exolin. Exolin is a city originally built for the purpose of creating a neutral space. The city was actually designed around a school, known as the School of Magic, in which dragons from any element were allowed to come and learn about their magic. The Heartstones, imbued with Light Magic (versus Dark), ensured peaceful relations and balance throughout the land. No dragon faction was any stronger than the other.

Though I have never seen the Heartstones myself, I have heard that each is different in appearance. They are kept in a secret place, locked within the School of Magic. The method in creating these Heartstones has long since been lost (I suspect on purpose. As current events have shown, Light Magic is very tricky and can easily turn Dark in the wrong hands).

As recently as the year 610 A.C (one year ago), the Air Heartstone was stolen by an unknown dragon. Due to the suddenness of the criminal act, an organized chase could not be conducted, and so the dragon (now being called The Jewel Thief, I believe) managed to escape. The thief left behind no evidence of his identity, but the Air Dragons immediately blamed the attack upon the Earth Dragons. Of course, with one Heartstone missing, this sort of accusation created a sharp imbalance in the previously stable universe. Tensions rose even higher when rumors began to spread, claiming that the Air Dragons were planning on destroying the Earth Heartstone in retaliation. Allegedly, it was because of these malicious rumors that the Earth Dragons decided to take their stone back to the Western territories, and hide it away.

According to reports (I was not witness to this event, unfortunately) the following occurred:

As a group of Earth Dragons attempted to leave the School with the Earth Heartstone, a band of Air Dragons blocked them. With the atmosphere already rife with suspicion and hate, this act of aggression was all it took to start a very bloody altercation between the two factions. My sources tell me that the Earth Dragon in possession of the Earth Heartstone killed another dragon in the fight. It is this action that is thought to have been the catalyst which spurred the change in the Heartstone, turning its Light Magic to Dark. The dragon holding the stone was infected with the magic, and so he was the first Dark Dragon born. Every dragon he wounded was also infected, turning full Dark within a matter of weeks, depending on the severity of the wound inflicted.

As is public knowledge, the Dark Dragon escaped back to the West with the tainted Earth Heartstone, and every Earth dragon in the city followed after him. It is now reported, a year later, that all of the Earth Dragons have been turned Dark, the infection spreading. No survivors have been found. The magic seems to only affect dragons, however. The humans living in the Western territories have either joined the Dark Dragons willingly, (become Shadowmen) or fled into the bordering lands.

It has been scarcely a year, but the Dark Dragons have already made attempts to steal the remaining Heartstones. If the Water and Fire Heartstones are tainted with Dark Magic as well, the Dark Dragons will have control of an immense power. Should this come to be, it is likely the world as we know it will be destroyed.

In the months following these attacks, the School of Magic has become more of a training ground. Young dragons are now taught to use their elemental control as a weapon, to attack and defend. There is less division between Fire, Water, and Air factions, the new divide being 'Us' against 'Them'. Good vs. Evil. Light Magic vs. Dark Magic.

I feel safe in saying this war has only just begun.

The whereabouts of the Air Heartstone are still unknown. There has been no evidence of it in the West. Finding the Heartstone would tip the scales in our favor.

_I only pray we locate it before the Darks._

\--~~--

  
**Year 1111 A.C - Present Day**

Kyungsoo shifted toward the window, captivated by the lilt of the woman's voice just on the other side. It was dark outside, and he'd been sitting on this roof for over an hour. He was bored.

....And besides, it'd been a while since he'd heard this story. She was getting close to the end.

"...and then the Jewel Thief slipped through the palace halls, tricked all of the guards, and burst through the doors." Her voice was high, arms outspread. "And there he transformed into a huge dragon, with gleaming purple scales and wings black as the darkest night."

The small child in her lap gripped his blanket tightly and stared back at her with wide eyes. Kyungsoo smirked and mouthed the rest of the words along with the mother, his breath ghosting against the windowpane.

"He flew into the setting sun, Diamond Heartstone gripped firmly in his talons," she crooked her fingers. "And guess where he took it?"

The boy shrugged.

"Straight to the Dark Dragons."

That earned a scandalized gasp.

"The Dragon War has been raging on ever since," she said matter-of-factly. "The Dark Dragons have the Diamond Heartstone and the Emerald Heartstone now. They just need one more, and then..." She shook her head, letting the sentence trail off.

"Then what?" the boy said fearfully.

The mother remained quiet, allowing the silence to stretch.

"Then...we're all..... _doomed_ ," she finished on a whisper.

There was a pause, and Kyungsoo quickly leaned back out of sight as the woman stood and turned toward the window to close the curtains.

"Especially little boys who don't go to sleep at their bedtime," she continued cheerfully. "The Dark Dragons eat them first."

"But how can that be the end?" the boy argued plaintively. "Why didn't the good dragons go after the Jewel Thief and get the Heartstone back?"

"I don't know. That's just how the story goes. Now close your eyes. I'm turning off the light."

The light from the bedroom window vanished and the voices inside eventually grew muffled and silent as the mother shut the door and padded down the hallway.

"Stupid story," the kid mumbled, as he settled into his bed.

Kyungsoo agreed.

But it was still one of his favorites.

He sighed into the darkness, eyes trained on the house across the street. He needed to be focusing on his job rather than listening to old bedtime stories. The payment from this mission alone would keep him fed for months.

He'd been lurking around the area for three hours now, slinking from rooftop to rooftop, trying to make certain his target residence was actually as empty as it seemed.

The house that Kyungsoo had been paid to loot was located in the Middle Ring of the city, meaning it was most likely home to a pair of well-to-do humans. The neighborhood was nice enough, with bright street lamps edging cobblestone streets, and all of the houses lined up in rows, built of brick and interspersed with thick paned windows and fancy columns.

Kyungsoo stretched his arms above his head, his shoulder blades shifting and popping from disuse.

It was probably time to move again.

He crawled toward the edge of the roof and paused, ear turned toward the gentle tinkling sound that emanated from the darkened house across the street.

He could hear the small stone humming, a quiet song that beat against his eardrums.

There were other songs, coming from different houses up and down the streets, but over the years he'd learned to single out the different melodies.

He was after a ruby this time.

Kyungsoo was just about to slip to the ground, via a large growth of ivy, when the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled to attention.

He whipped his head around, staring into the darkness over his shoulder, half expecting to find a pair of eyes fixed on him. One doesn't grow up in the Lower Ring and not develop a sixth sense about these things.

Somebody (or _something)_ was watching him...Had been for a while now, actually.

And that was part of the reason Kyungsoo had continued lurking for the past three hours instead of simply slipping into the empty house and getting the damn job done.

He squinted into the darkness for a minute more before turning and silently sliding down the vines. He landed in a crouch, blending in with the shadows, able to breathe better now that he wasn't out in the open. Having his feet on the ground soothed him.

The ruby continued to ping happily across the street, beckoning him closer.

But still....he glanced upward, eyes flicking along the line of the roof. Something felt off.

Kyungsoo held himself in place, all senses on high alert, and waited for that sensation of being watched to hit him again. But after thirty minutes of crouching, he was starting to lose feeling in his legs, and he finally decided 'fuck it' and began to move.

Kyungsoo was across the street in a flash, darting into the shadow of a bush that flanked the house. He already had his picks in hand, and two deft flicks of his wrist had the back door swinging inward on silent hinges. Kyungsoo listened for a moment, and after hearing nothing but the jewel, he stepped over the threshold of the house.

He could tell the ruby was on the second floor, the tinkling growing louder, hailing him like an old friend as he ascended the staircase and drew closer.

Kyungsoo approached the first bedroom door and drew to a standstill, something making him hesitate at the last second. His body was frozen, even as his mind urged him forward. He just needed to open the door, snatch the ruby, and he'd be 20 shillings richer.

_Just do it._

Kyungsoo breathed inward and steeled himself, spine straightening in determination. He reached out, fingers brushing the doorknob, and time slowed to a crawl; the house was silent, and the entire universe seemed to be holding its breath.

He twisted. _Unlocked_.

The doorknob clicked and time started again.

Kyungsoo pushed the door open and a gentle breeze hit his face, coming from a large open window on the opposite wall.

It was a big bedroom. Plenty of floorspace, a dresser and desk against one wall, a huge master bed, complete with garish velvet canopy, on the other. Sheer curtains framed the windows, fabric stirring from the warm air that was gently ghosting inward. Kyungsoo paused at the movement, poised in the doorway. He forced the tension from his body and gave a soft huff, mad at himself for being so skittish during such an easy mission.

He was robbing an empty house for fuck's sake.

_Empty,_ he reminded himself. _Completely empt---_

The moment Kyungsoo's foot touched the plush carpet of the bedroom, a body launched into him, trapping him against the nearby wall.

_Shit._

In the span of a few terrifying heartbeats, Kyungsoo felt the impact of another body, rocketing into the one that was already crushing him.

He cursed and wheezed, feeling the air leave his lungs, and then both bodies were off of him and rolling around on the floor, scrabbling to get the upper hand.

He stared down with wide eyes, not sure what was happening, and then another dark shape was shooting through the window and coming straight for him.

Kyungsoo was better prepared this time, street instincts taking over as he maneuvered himself so that the bed was between he and the person standing across the room.

The ruby was screeching inside his head now, no longer the friendly song that had been playing minutes ago.

Stones had always been sensitive to his moods.

He shook his head and dodged to the right as the figure darted across the bed, moving impossibly fast. Kyungsoo dodged again as his assailant reached for him, scared to stop and think about anything.

The figures on the ground were still struggling, neither having the obvious advantage, and he wasn't sure which one was friend and which foe, but as Kyungsoo rolled across the bed, two more dark clad figures appeared in the open window and he knew he was fucked.

He edged into a corner, lower back pressing against the hard line of a dresser top, and stared as the three figures advanced on him.

"Dammit, Sehun! The bet's off," a voice growled from somewhere on the ground. "This is stupid."

A strong gust of wind blew the curtains inward and a stack of papers sitting on the bedside table went haywire, scattering all over the place. For half a second, all movement paused, and then _another_ person was standing in the open window.

"Oh, fine, Kai," the figure sighed. "You lasted longer than I expected anyways."

One of the three people facing Kyungsoo turned toward the man standing in front of the window and Kyungsoo had a split second to take in the newcomer's bright blond hair, and then Kyungsoo was ducking as one of his attackers made a reach for him.

Everything moved pretty quickly after that.

There were sounds of fighting in the background and papers flying around everywhere and wind blowing his hair in his eyes, and then a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen, and _blood, blood, blood_.

He didn't know how it happened or which attacker got him, but Kyungsoo was suddenly on his knees with his hand clamped to his stomach, trying to hold himself together.

Black spots were creeping into the edges of his vision, and that stupid ruby was all but wailing in his ear now.

Hands settled on his shoulders, hauling him up, and he hissed in pain as his wound stretched.

And then he knew what was going to happen next. It had happened only two other times in his life, but he could feel the same sensation already creeping into his veins.

His captor pulled him forward and Kyungsoo felt his control snap, his body moving of its own volition. His hand shot backwards and suddenly the crying ruby was out of the dresser behind him and in his grasp. He felt the stone give way in his palm, crushing into several sharp shards, and the song of the ruby fractured with it, becoming more of a chorus.

His hand immediately shifted so that it was pressed against his assailant's belly and then he opened his palm and the stirring in his veins pooled in his fingertips; the ruby shards moved, shooting straight into the soft flesh of the man's stomach with enough force to emerge on the other side.

The man screamed, and Kyungsoo closed his hand, making a fist against the man's bleeding body. He yanked his fist away, curling it back toward himself, and the rubies followed, slicing through the man again and hovering around Kyungsoo's clenched fingers like small demons awaiting their next orders.

The man was on the ground now, moaning, and Kyungsoo vaguely registered that the room was otherwise silent. All the fighting had seized, as well as the sudden windstorm, and the room was still dark, but Kyungsoo could clearly see the bodies that littered the floor around him.

"Sehun," a voice said slowly. "Do you think he's--"

Kyungsoo's eyes darted toward the two figures across the room, fist still clenched in a threatening grip.

"Yup. He is. Look at his eyes."

Kyungsoo probably would have attacked the two men, or maybe jumped out of the window and made an escape... but as it were, he was currently bleeding to death via his stomach, and his vision was going black at an alarming rate.

His hand dropped to his side, and his shoulders slumped forward, his sudden adrenaline rush gone. The ruby shards clinked to the ground one by one, and then his body followed. He heard the sound of footsteps as the men moved. The rubies were quietly humming by his ear, distressed. He blinked up at the bright halo of blond hair that was floating just above him, the only thing visible to his fading eyesight.

And then Kyungsoo did something super cool.  
  
He passed the fuck out.

\--~~--

Sehun and Kai were still leaning over the boy when the Clean Up Crew arrived.

Yixing was already darting around the room, checking the bodies strewn across the floor. The Council wanted these guys alive and able to talk, much to Kai's annoyance. It was way easier to land a killing blow than to pull yourself back at the last second. Sehun had gone particularly easy tonight too.

Luhan strolled through the doorway, groaning as he took in the state of the bedroom.

"You two always do this," he complained, examining the papers scattered around the room and the misplaced furniture. "I swear you do it on purpose just because I have to clean it up."

Sehun put a dramatic hand to his chest, looking affronted. "I would never even _dream_ of doing such a thing!"

Luhan rolled his eyes, objects already beginning to move around the room, back into their proper places. "Shut up, Sehun. It's always you more than Kai."

Kai ignored them, toeing the unconscious body lying at his feet. The boy had fallen on his side, curled in on himself like a withered plant.

"Uh, Yixing." Kai stepped back from the blood pooling at his feet. "I think this one is dying."

It probably wasn't good to lose that much blood.

The Healer lifted his head and made his way over, his hands glowing bright blue, casting the planes of his face in the same color.

"You'll have to finish back at the school," a quiet voice interjected. Joonmyun walked into the room from the hallway, steps urgent. "Minseok sent the signal. The owners of this house are on their way home."

Sehun cursed and Luhan grew serious. Yixing glanced up at Kai with a raised brow, and Kai nodded, extending his hand. The Healer held tight and Kai bent to knot his other hand in the injured man's shirt before closing his eyes and focusing inward.

Half a second later, the universe split open, and Kai stepped through, dragging his cargo with him.

\--~~--

Baekhyun slumped onto the couch next to Chanyeol, his head lolling to the side to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I hate staying behind," he groaned. "It's so boring."

Chanyeol murmured in half-hearted agreement, completely absorbed in his homework. From what Baekhyun could see, he was furiously engaged in writing an essay. Baekhyun sighed loudly and shifted, trying to pull a reaction from the larger male, and Chanyeol paused for a moment, biting his lip as he stared at his parchment.

Baekhyun became hopeful, perking in excitement, because finally, _finally_ , they could get around to the fun stuff... and then Chanyeol nodded his head to some internal agreement and dipped his quill tip back into his ink bottle before resuming his task; the scratching sound of pen against parchment became loud again, and the giant grandfather clock standing on the far wall created a background tempo, adding to the soft noise.  
  
_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Baekhyun usually found the soft ticking soothing, but right now the sound only served to remind him of the time that was being wasted.

He frowned. It wasn't too often that he and Chanyeol were able to spend time together, let alone in a room with only the two of them. Between living in separate rooms and being in class all the time, it was a miracle their relationship had even started.

Chanyeol was thinking hard, hand flying across the page, not paying any attention to the annoyed male scowling at his side.

The other members of their team had been called out on a mission, and he and Chanyeol hadn't even so much as kissed in a an entire week. Baekhyun was not about to let this opportunity slip by...especially not for the sake of Chanyeol's goddamn Defensive Strategies essay.

He moved again, this time positioning himself so that his head was lying directly in Chanyeol's lap. Baekhyun blinked up at him, waiting.

No reaction... except for Chanyeol's compensation to lean forward and continue writing over Baekhyun's head.

Baekhyun frowned even harder, brows drawn in frustration.

Desperate times, called for desperate measures.

Not that Baekhyun was desperate, or anything... he just really needed for Chanyeol to look at hi--- _oh, for fuck's sake._

The metal of his hand bracelets clinked as he reached upward and grabbed Chanyeol's face, forcibly crooking his head down. The larger male startled, his quill falling quiet as he finally registered that there was indeed a person lying in his lap.

"I'm bored," Baekhyun said purposely. "I think you should entertain me."

Chanyeol blinked, once, twice, and then he lifted his head from Baekhyun's grasp and glanced around, as if realizing for the first time that they were truly alone.

"Oh," he said intelligently.

Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow.

" _Oh_ ," Chanyeol said again.

The quill promptly dropped to the table and Chanyeol bent his head until his lips were pressed against Baekhyun's.

_Finally_.

Baekhyun sat up slowly, swallowing Chanyeol's suddenly fervent kisses, and maneuvered himself so that he was straddling the larger male's waist. He settled down, and Chanyeol moaned into his mouth, already pressing his hips upward.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders, twining his fingers through silky smooth hair, and pulled back for half a second. "Now isn't this better than homework?"

"Anything is better than homework," Chanyeol breathed into his neck. "But especially this."  
  
Baekhyun canted his hips down, this time feeling Chanyeol's half-hard erection press into his ass, and smirked at Chanyeol's tortured hiss.

As far as Beakhyun was concerned, Chanyeol deserved a little torture.

He leaned forward and found Chanyeol's lips, licking into his mouth, hips falling into a rhythm that kept the bottom male gasping.

" _God_ , Baek..." Chanyeol ripped away from the kiss, his head jerking back to rest on the couch so that he was watching Baekyun grind against him through half-lidded eyes. Large hands settled on Baekhyun's hips, pressing him down harder.

Baekhyun moaned at the sudden pressure and let his head drop to rest against Chanyeol's collarbone. He'd have to torture Chanyeol later, when he wasn't in such a hurry. His hands worked themselves under Chanyeol's loose linen shirt, fingers tracing down the toned lines of his stomach before settling at the edge of his pants. Chanyeol went completely still, watching as Baekhyun toyed with the top clasp. Baekhyun could feel him trembling with the effort not to move.

He slowly unfastened the top button, and Chanyeol released an anticipatory breath, eyes still locked on the movement of Baekhyun's hands. "Come _on_ , Baek."

The needy strain in his voice had Baekhyun quickly fumbling with the lacings. He tugged the leather ties and was so close-- _so close_ \--to having Chanyeol's pants down _and--_

And that was about when Kai showed up, towing Yixing and someone else along with him.

Impeccable timing, _as always._

Baekhyun and Chanyeol froze, and a couple of seconds passed where they stared at Kai, and Kai stared back. The incessant tick of the grandfather clock was the only sound in the room.

_Tick tock tick tock tick---_

It was when one of Kai's eyebrows slowly inched upward that the lights abruptly blinked out. Baekhyun was off Chanyeol's lap and pressing into the far wall in an instant, face flaming, heart thumping.

"Probably should have stayed on him," Kai remarked dryly. Baekhyun turned back to see Kai's gaze focused on Chanyeol's lap. Goddamned night vision. "You could have covered that better than the dark."

"Fuck you, Kai," Chanyeol growled as he fumbled with his pants, tucking himself away.

"Now, now. I know you want to, but there's no need to say it in front of Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun pulled, his amulets growing hot as he sucked more light from the room. The darkness became impenetrable, until Baekhyun was sure he was the only one that could see. He quickly made his way over to Kai and delivered a swift kick to the back of his knees, causing his legs to buckle.

"You're such a goddamned cock block," Baekhyun hissed, smacking the back of Kai's head before easing up on his powers and allowing light to trickle back into the room. His little problem in the crotch area had since become... much less of a problem. He couldn't even look at Chanyeol.

"We've got bigger issues than your and Chanyeol's failed attempts at sex," Kai said, rubbing the back of his head and glaring up at Baekhyun before flicking his gaze to Yixing and the unmoving body that was lying next to him. "Like that guy who's probably dying on the carpet right there."

Yixing's hands were already beginning to glow as he rolled the pliant body over so that the man was situated on his backside, stomach facing up. "Baekhyun," Yixing said, his normally pleasant voice commanding. "I'm going to need more light."

Baekhyun immediately forgot Kai and moved closer, the room becoming brighter with each step. He focused for a second, and the light shifted so that it was concentrated with spotlight precision on Yixing and his patient. The student Healer quickly pushed the injured man's shirt up, exposing a large bloody gash that spanned his abdomen. It was oozing blood, dripping down the man's sides into the clean carpet.

Kris was not going to be pleased about that.

"Can you handle it, Yixing?" Chanyeol questioned uneasily. "It looks pretty serious. Maybe I should go get the Master Healer..."

"There's no time," Yixing said softly, already lowering his hands to the bloody spot on the man's lower stomach. "I can do it."

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kai watched in silence as Yixing began to move his hands in slow circles; the blue glow engulfing his fingers pulsed in soft waves.

"Who is he?" Baekhyun finally murmured to Kai. Prisoners were usually taken straight to a holding cell in the Catacombs beneath the school, no matter how injured they were.

"Don't know," Kai replied softly. "But the Darks wanted him."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared a look. What would the Darks want with a human? Unless...

"Is he...?"

"Yeah," Kai responded immediately, anticipating the question. "He's one of us."

Baekhyun cocked his head, studying Kai's profile. Being in the presence of a Healer's water magic was soothing, and he could feel his mind calming, his body relaxing. He became entranced with the way the blue light played across the planes of Kai's face.

"How do you know?" he finally asked.

Kai forced his gaze away from the hypnotic motions of Yixing's hands, staring at Baekhyun instead. "His eyes were glowing."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol questioned from the direction of the couch. "What color?"

Kai's mouth hitched upward in a smirk, and he turned his vision back to the pale boy who was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Green."

\--~~--

 

 


	2. Get Out Alive

Chapter 2: Get Out Alive

\--~~--  
_Excerpt from Chapter 2 of **Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic, Written in the year 611 A.C.**_

**_Dragon Typology_ **

_Below is a detailed outline_ of the physical and magical merits of each Dragon type: Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Dark, and Special.

 **Water Dragons**  
These are the dragons that can control the element of Water. They occupy the Southern region of the world, where the temperature is mild and humid.

Most Water dragons have scales in some shade of blue. Bright blue, sky blue, sea blue. Blue. Typically, water dragons are known for their swimming abilities. They are built long and sleek, their wings able to fit close to their backs to ensure less drag while swimming. These dragons are able to stay underwater for up to 20 minutes.

Water Dragons are also known for their blue eyes. When a Water Elemental is in his human form, his eyes are his natural human color, however, when he accesses his powers or allows his emotions to flare, his eyes may flash blue or turn completely. All Water Dragons in dragon form have blue eyes.

There is a variety of water control associated with these dragons. Some are very adept at controlling large quantities of water, while others specialize in freezing or boiling. No matter the specialty, all Water Dragons can move water. The Water Dragons are also known for their healing abilities. Not all can heal, but there are those who can surround their hands with water and infuse it with Light Magic, healing any wounds they come in contact with. The strongest healers and water wielders can summon water straight from the air and need no water source at hand.

Water Dragons are especially fond of the rain.

 **Fire Dragons**  
The opposite of Water dragons, these dragons control all aspects of the element Fire. They live in the East, preferring the dry air and fiery volcanos that line the coast.

Fire dragons usually come in the shades of copper and red, however there have been some exceptions to this, as some come in the color electric blue. These are usually the dragons that can summon lightning.

Fire Dragons are typically known to be the biggest of the dragons, their wing span reaching up to 50 feet. Their scales are especially impervious to any fire damage, and they can fly for very long distances. These dragons can also fluctuate their body temperatures depending on the situation. Their dragon eye color is gold.

Fire control associated with these dragons ranges: all can breathe fire, but there are some who can create exceptionally hot fire, it being a bright blue at its hottest. There are also dragons who can summon and create lightning, while others can exert control over the actual light given off by lightning and fire. Like the water healers, these light controllers are rather rare, but not unheard of. In human form, Fire Dragons can summon fire from an internal force.

Fire Dragons love the sunshine and may become especially moody on rainy days.

 **Air Dragons**  
These are the dragons that manipulate the element Air. They occupy the highly elevated regions of the North.

Air Dragons have the widest range of scale color, consisting of many shades of yellow, but also gleaming shades of gray. Air dragons are considered the most graceful of the elemental dragons, and also the best fliers. They are quick in the air, able to dodge and attack with the flick of a wing. Their wings are also able to stir air currents and summon strong winds if need be. The eye color for an Air Dragon is light gray.

Every Air Dragon possesses the ability to control the air in some fashion. The most common air wielders can create strong winds, but the strongest Air Dragons can create tornados. There are some Air Dragons who exhibit quite interesting powers, such as shifting objects through the air without ever physically stirring their body. It seems to be a very advanced form of air manipulation, as they are essentially moving objects with their mind. There is also the legend that once every century or so, an Air Dragon is born with enough power to contort the air in ways that allow them to move through it at a very quick speed. A dragon with that power is said to be able to travel from the Southern Tip, along the Azure Sea, to the Northern Mountains in mere seconds.

Air Dragons exhibit their powers even in human form.

Air Dragons love to fly, often riding wind currents for hours. They have great stamina.

 **Earth Dragons**  
No longer in existence, these were the dragons who could control the element Earth. They formerly occupied the Western territories, making homes among the cave systems in the mountains.

Earth Dragons usually had scale colors in earthen tones, such as brown and green. The greens often ranged from moss green to emerald green. The scale of an Earth Dragon is very hard to puncture, as it is strong as...well, as strong as the earth. These dragons could fly, but they often preferred to stay low to the ground, close to their element. When flying, Earth Dragons controlled the earth with their voice. A battle with an Earth Dragon (much less more than one) was very noisy. Their eye color was a vivid green.

Many Earth Dragons possessed the ability to "speak" to the earth. There were those, however, that specialized in opening the earth, moving the earth, or lifting the earth. Those that could open the earth were very adept in creating cave systems. It is rumored that there is a huge cave system in the Western Mountains (known as The Tomb of the Ancients) that contains the bones of the Original Dragons and all of their riches as well. Such a cave has yet to be discovered, though many an explorer has tried.

Earth Dragons that were very good at _moving_ earth proved to be the best fighters, as they could lift large boulders and sharp rocks to impede or attack an enemy, even while flying. Then there were the dragons that could _lift_ the earth, and create vast walls or huge landforms. These dragons were usually builders. Though Earth Dragons were known for living in cave structures, there are several impressive castles littered throughout the Western Mountains as well.

In human form, Earth Dragons did not have to use their voice to move the earth. Just like with any other element, physical motion and concentration worked well enough. Earth Dragons did have very melodious voices in both human and dragon form, however. They were often known for their musical prowess.

The last known Earth Dragon disappeared one year ago. If there are any within the city of Exolin today, they are doing well of keeping a low profile.

\--~~--

The first thing Kyungsoo noticed was the silence. His eyes were closed, his body completely still against crisp sheets as he mentally strained his sixth sense...and it was quiet.

Nothing. Not a single tinkle or greeting from anyone. No excited chatter from the ruby, no soft sigh of a pearl; the melodious voice of amethyst was absent, as well as the low whisper of onyx.

He reached out, searching for others. Topaz, Emerald, Diamond, Opal... _anything?!_

Nothing.

It scared him.

Though he could hear no stones, he was definitely able to detect the sound of soft breathing a few feet away. He slowly cracked his eyelids, wondering what sort of situation he'd landed himself in this time.

From what he could see, he was in a small earthen room, all stone bricks and no windows. He turned his head and found his gaze locked with a sleepy-eyed male.

Young, tanned-skin, dark eyes, trim shape. He had the predatory look of a fighter. He was clothed in a loose-fitting black outfit.

"Who are you?" Kyungsoo asked bluntly. His throat was dry.

"I'm Kai," the guy said on a yawn, his chair tilting back on two legs as he stretched. "Who are _you_?"

Kyungsoo blinked at him and slowly sat up. "Where am I?" he deflected.

The guy-- _Kai_ \-- snorted. "Do you not have a name or do you just prefer going by Jewel Thief? I've heard that's what they call you on the streets."

Kyungsoo ignored him again, tiredly running a hand across his face. Memories flooded back to him, and he froze. His hand flitted down his chest, to his abdomen, frantically checking for his wound.

"Yixing healed you," Kai explained. "You should be fine."

Kyungsoo tilted his head, trying to figure out what was going on. This definitely wasn't the gaol. He'd been in that place (and escaped) enough times to know it like the back of his hand. There was no room that cut off his sixth sense, and there definitely wasn't some pretty boy Jail Keeper. They certainly wouldn't have bothered to heal him, either.

The man stood, pacing toward the doorway; Kyungsoo eyed him warily.

"Well, whatever, I've done my job. I'm leaving," the guy said, waving a hand. "I hate these goddamn rooms. They cut off all my powers." He opened the door and turned back to stare at Kyungsoo, dark eyes appraising. "It's warded," he said gesturing. "So don't try anything. It won't work."

Kyungsoo scowled. Kai smirked.

"See ya soon, Jewel Thief."

The door slammed and Kyungsoo's scowl deepened.

Wards, powers, healing...

Kyungsoo's newly mended gut clenched in trepidation. He had a bad feeling about this.

\--~~--

By the time somebody came to get him that bad feeling had spread from his gut to all of his limbs. He felt like there was lead running through his veins. He didn't resist as a pair of manacles were slapped onto his wrists and a blindfold lowered over his eyes.

If his suspicions were correct then there was no point in fighting back.

Kyungsoo was lead around corners and up and down staircases until he had completely lost his sense of direction.

But at least he could hear again. Their voices were faint, but the stones were humming to him in relief, as though they had missed him.

He was glad to feel their presence but that did little to alleviate the fear in his mind.

When his blindfold was removed Kyungsoo found himself in an elaborate hallway, all tall columns and arched ceilings with high windows. An impressive pair of thick wooden doors were situated at the end, carved with winged figures and serpentine bodies that curled up and down their length. Sunlight streamed through the tall windows, spotlighting the lazy dance of dust motes in the air. There was something very old and sacred in the atmosphere of the place.

Kyungsoo spared a glance from the imposing doors to the man who had guided him. He was tall, raven-haired, with dark circles beneath his slanted eyes; the bright glint of silver decorated both of his ears...as well as his neck.

A slave, then.

Kyungsoo's eyes traced the decorated leather collar that surrounded the thin column of the man's throat, wondering if he would soon have one of his own. His probably wouldn't be as fancy though. This guy belonged to somebody high up.

The slave was standing between Kyungsoo and the doors, a slender hand settled on one of the large iron rings that dangled from the wood.

"You're about to be interrogated," the man said softly. Kyungsoo had expected his voice to be deeper. "Once I open these doors, you'll go to stand in the middle of the room. Do not think, do not act, do not speak, do not _breathe_ in the wrong way, or you'll find yourself in a bad situation."

Kyungsoo swallowed and slowly lowered his chin in assent.

The slave paused for a beat longer, staring him down. Kyungsoo stared back, defiant despite his unease. The man's mouth tightened and then he abruptly turned and swung the doors inward.

It took every muscle in Kyungsoo's body to follow him inside.

The room was full, conversations dying down to low murmurs as he stepped through the doorway. A large, double-layered dais was situated straight in front of him. The light from the huge stained-glass window behind the dais fell in colored patterns upon the array of men seated near the top. They were all older men, over 50 at least, Kyungsoo noted. And they all wore white, looking very important in a room full of otherwise black garb.

Kyungsoo's eyes quickly darted downward to the lower level of seats. Below the older men there were _one, two, three, four....nine_ younger men, probably around his age, all seated in the same fashion, each dressed in matching black robes. One had a diamond brooch pinned to his chest. It chimed worriedly in Kyungsoo's ears, alarmed by his frayed nerves.

Kyungsoo ignored it.

Kai was included within the ranks of the younger men, Kyungsoo noticed. He appeared very bored with the whole situation.

To either side of this double-layered dais, there were other rows of seats, all filled, some people even standing around the edges. The dark-haired slave had disappeared amongst their numbers.

It vaguely reminded Kyungsoo of the one time he'd seen a play. He had been standing in the back, straining to see over others, but he remembered the way the seats were terraced, so that the stage was sunk down in the middle, the center of attention.

He'd give just about anything to be standing in the back again. To be anonymous.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and straightened his spine, lifting his chin in a moment of bravado. He'd been in worse situations.

Maybe.

His eyes locked with Kai's and Kai gave him a slow, lazy smile. All teeth.

No, this was bad.

This was _very_ bad.

But still, he had his pride. There was no collar snapped around his neck.

Yet.

He gave Kai an irritated glare and then jerked his gaze upward, focusing instead on the older man in the middle who had, by this point, taken a stand from his seat. The low buzz of voices quieted as the man raised his arms, and Kyungsoo drew in another deep breath, settling his nerves one last time.

He'd survived a lot up to this point. He could probably pull it off one more time.

\--~~--

Kai studied the small thief with all the intensity of a predator sizing up his prey, giving him a thorough perusal from head to toe. The guy was still clothed in his bloodied shirt and loose pants from the night before, and his brown hair was mussed to the side from where it had been pressed into the cot while he slept. Smudges of dirt on his left temple and right cheek added to his overall image of dishevelment. He seemed relaxed in his manacles. Probably because he'd worn a pair a time or two.

As Kai's gaze traveled back to man's face, their eyes met, and Kai gave the thief a slow smile, just to make him sweat.

The smaller man's eyes narrowed dangerously and then jerked upward. Kai snorted softly and crossed his arms, slumping back in his seat.

"State your name," the Council Leader demanded, voice ringing across the now silent room. Kai wondered how long this was going to take. He actually had better things to do. Or better people. Like Sehun.

He cricked his neck from side to side and settled in. Seconds ticked by, and he grew interested for a moment when he thought the boy was going to refuse to answer the Council Leader, but then the guy's jaw loosened and his voice broke free.

"My name is Kyungsoo," he said warily.

 _Kyungsoo, huh?_  It suited him, Kai decided. He looked like a Kyungsoo. Slender shoulders, short stature, wide eyes. Kai particularly liked that 'eat-shit-and-die' look he was sporting.

It seemed the Council Leader, however, did not. The elder cleared his throat in a disproving manner before continuing on to his next question.

"Are you, or are you not, a Shadowman?"

Kyungsoo's eyebrows inched upward. _"Really?"_

"Answer the question."

"I don't-- _what?_ No. No, I'm not a Shadowman."

The entire assembly glanced at Kris, who was sitting beneath the Council Leader, right in the middle of the dais. His dark eyes lightened in color as he studied Kyungsoo.

"Truth," he rumbled.

"Then what is your connection to the Dark Dragons?" the Council Leader continued.

Kyungsoo's face paled and his manacles clinked as his arms jerked. Kai's eyes narrowed and he straightened in his seat, curiosity piqued for the moment. The entire room waited for Kyungsoo's response.

"The Dark Dragons? I have nothing to do with them," the boy said in a shaky voice. "I'm just a normal human guy trying to scrape by in the Lower Rings of society."

"Lie," Kris announced almost immediately.

The room exploded in scandalized whispers, and Kai leaned forward to look down the row at Kris. Their leader had his arms crossed, his usual stern expression giving nothing away.

"It's not a lie!"

Everyone's attention snapped back to Kyungsoo. The boy was visibly trembling now, but whether from fear or outrage, Kai couldn't tell.

Kris stood then, and the volume in the room lowered once more.

"He is not affiliated with the Dark Dragons," the tall male enunciated carefully. "That much is true."

Kai caught the relieved slump of Kyungsoo's shoulders.

"However," Kris finally continued, eyeing Kyungsoo's bedraggled appearance critically, "he also claims to be a normal human, and that, is a lie."

Kai watched the muscles of Kyungsoo's jaw work as he clenched his teeth.

"Who are your parents, boy?" the Council Leader asked slowly, the tone of his voice switching from hard suspicion to reluctant curiosity. Kai silently scoffed and settled an elbow on the table, resting his face on his fist. Bloodlines, it was always about bloodlines.

"I don't know," Kyungsoo answered cautiously. He raised his chin, daring anyone to make a comment. "I've been on my own for as long as I can remember."

The room was filled with quiet murmuring once more as the Council members took a moment to digest this information and talk amongst themselves. Kyungsoo looked exhausted, and Kai vaguely wondered if the thief been allowed to eat before being forced into this whole process.

Probably not.

He tossed the thought aside--because he really didn't actually _care-_ \- and then stood up; his seat scraped across the stone floor obnoxiously, and heads turned in his direction.

"I propose a test," he announced, sending Kyungsoo a level look. The boy glared up at him, body shaking. Kai was 100% sure that this time, it was from barely suppressed rage.

"A test?" Joonmyun questioned from his right. "An Elemental Test?"

"To see if he's human or not," Kai elaborated. "Isn't that the easiest way?"

There were shouts of agreement from the masses of people lined up along the edges of the room (everybody loved a good Elemental Test) and it took a moment before the Council Leader could be heard.

Kai held Kyungsoo's gaze as the Elder gave his verdict. If looks could kill, Kai was pretty certain he'd be dead. Twice over.

"We shall conduct an Elemental Test," the Leader announced after conference with his colleagues, "in approximately one hour."

Kai smirked in satisfaction and clapped his hands in approval with the rest of the crowd, and something feral--ancient, dangerous--shifted beneath Kyungsoo's eyes.

"The results of the Elemental Test shall determine the boy's fate."

 _Results?_ Kai saluted Kyungsoo (and received a very derogatory gesture in return) before turning and following Sehun through the back door.

There were no results for this test. You either passed or failed.

You either lived or died.

And Kai knew for a fact, in all the Elemental Tests that had been administered over the centuries, a regular human had never passed.

But that was okay, because Kris was right; they were not dealing with a human.

Memories from last night flitted through Kai's mind in rapid succession: green eyes, clenched fists, a dying man on the floor.

Kai couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Kyungsoo that grated on his nerves. Something fundamental that made him want to snarl and lash out.

That in itself was enough to gain his attention.

He was curious about the little Jewel Thief who grew pale at the mention of Dark Dragons and looked so relaxed in a pair of manacles.

He wanted to get under Kyungsoo's skin, find all his secrets, mess with his mind, discover why a stranger could made him feel like this. Kai wanted to see how far Kyungsoo would let him push.... because if there was one thing Kai loved most in this world, it was watching people break.

 

\--~~--

A cloud shifted and suddenly the sun was beating down on the Training Field in full force. It was late summer, the new fall school term having just started last week, and the air was still ridiculously hot.

The sunlight struck the diamond brooch on his robes and Joonmyun shifted, watching an array of rainbows dance across his lap. The colors seemed too happy for his current mood.

A sudden cry went up from the stands and Joonmyun leaned forward in his seat, looking on as the prisoner-- _Kyungsoo,_ he reminded himself --was lead to the center of the grounds. The earth was solid where he and Tao walked, worn smooth from countless other feet that had tread the same path to the same location.

Every student accepted into the School of Magic (otherwise known as SM) had been required to take (and pass) an Elemental Test.

Tall rows of wooden bleachers flanked the entire field in a large semicircle, allowing room for plenty of onlookers. The only interruption to the seating was the small lake that bordered one end of the grounds.

The sun glinted off the water, and Joonmyun had to squint in order to keep his gaze on the two figures in the middle of the arena; Kyungsoo looked small and very alone when Tao finally unlocked his manacles and walked away.

The stadium was nearly full, it being a Saturday and there being no classes for students. The news of a human taking an Elemental Test (much less an SM Elemental Test) had spread fast. Joonmyun wiped his brow, twisting in his seat to look over his shoulder; all of the teaching staff and trainers, as well as the entire Dragon Council, were present.

The test would begin soon.

Kris proclaimed that the kid wasn't a normal human, but Joonmyun was having a hard time imagining Kyungsoo showing any propensity for controlling an element. And if that were the case then this 'test' (in which the tester was bombarded with attacks from different elements) was going to get really ugly, really fast.

The small figure in the middle of the field turned in a slow circle, rubbing his wrists and taking in the sheer amount of people surrounding him. Kyungsoo didn't hold himself like an athlete. How long would he manage?

Joonmyun could feel his gut clench in dread. A trickle of sweat ran down his spine.

Though Joonmyun ranked as one of the strongest water elementals in the school, he was not elected to Proctor any Elemental Tests. Minseok would be representative of Water; Joonmyun knew from his own Elemental Test that the small man was ruthless enough to attack without any qualms.

Joonmyun started as someone plopped onto the wooden bench beside him, but relaxed when he realized it was only Kai. The boy's attention was completely riveted on the lone figure in the center of the grounds, and Joonmyun followed his gaze.

He knew that look, and it didn't bode well for Kyungsoo. Kai was the type to be perpetually bored with everything in his life until something--usually someone-- managed to snag his attention. And then he would target that person and completely mind-fuck him--or in some cases, literally fuck him-- until he decided he was too bored to care anymore.

Kai was friendly with a lot of people, but he wasn't really friends with anyone. Except maybe Sehun. Joonmyun wasn't quite sure what the relationship between those two was, but somehow Sehun had managed to earn Kai's approval. They were practically inseparable. Where there was one, there was the other.

Except for right now. Sehun was the Proctor for Air, and so he was off preparing somewhere, no doubt.

The volume of the stadium suddenly upped a few decibels as another figure appeared on the field, hands held high above his head in encouragement.

Judging from the lanky height, it was Chanyeol. Sehun and Minseok emerged behind him moments later, quickly striding to their places.

Kyungsoo turned, following their movements, his head whipping around to glance back and forth as the three split and went to different parts of the field.

To the North, with his back facing Joonmyun and the Council, was Sehun, representing Air.  
To the East, was Chanyeol, Fire.  
And to the South, back to the lake, was Minseok, Water.  
The West stood empty, as it had for the past 500 years.

Kyungsoo strategically shifted so that his unprotected back was angled toward the West and all three Proctors were within his sights. Joonmyun felt his stomach drop with dread as an anticipatory hush fell over the entire stadium.

A gong rang, and the Elemental Test began.

It was customary for all the Proctors to attack at once in the beginning, the idea being that the individual tested would show an affinity for one of the three elements, and then use that element to defend himself for the rest of the test.

But Joonmyun knew that the test was not solely designed to identify which element an individual specialized in. It was also a test of instinct and strength.

In most cases, it took more than the initial onslaught of elements for a person to show a definitive preference for one.

And in the time it took for that preference to become apparent...it was up to your body to anticipate what was coming and to keep you moving.

Joonmyun leaned back in surprise as Kyungsoo's posture shifted. He was balanced on the balls of his feet, moving quickly when Chanyeol's fire reached him. He'd moved to the right, choosing to take the brunt of Minseok's water instead of Sehun's air.

The crowd grew loud at the first hit.

Kyungsoo slumped to the ground, quickly sloshing his dripping bangs out of his eyes with an impatient jerk of his head.

The kid didn't look like an athlete, but he clearly had some sort of fighting instinct guiding him.

Kyungsoo's head jerked around a split second before Minseok released another wave of water in his direction. He tumbled forward and a blast of fire collided with the water above his head, hissing loudly before disappearing in a swirl of steam.

Joonmyun's attention was drawn to sudden movement directly in front of him as Sehun spun, round-kicking his leg, and sending a sharp cut of wind cut across the field. Joonmyun winced as it smacked into Kyungsoo's lowered form, throwing him backward onto the ground.

Had it even been one minute yet?

But Kyungsoo was moving, turning onto his side, and Joonmyun could breathe again.

Kai let out a loud huff of air, and Joonmyun's eyes cut to the side. The lanky male was reclining in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, feet propped on the railing, staring out at Kyungsoo with a dispassionate gaze.

Joonmyun's hands clenched into the soft wood of his seat.

Kai was bored. And that was never a good thing.

Back on the field, Kyungsoo was still dodging and weaving, having found his feet again. He was doing well enough staying out of the way, but that could only last so long. Joonmyun could detect from the stands that Minseok was starting to attack with frozen water instead of liquid.

Kyungsoo took a few hurried steps backward in order to avoid another lash of fire, but he wasn't quick enough to account for the icicles that followed close behind. He let out a cry and raised a hand to his cheek, catching the line of blood that dripped from a shallow wound above his brow.

Some of the Water Elementals in the crowd cheered loudly, rooting for Minseok. There were always those who enjoyed watching a person struggle through a particularly rough Elemental Test; seeing a mere human try was just comical.

Another part of the crowd, the part with which Joonmyun sympathized, was twitching uncomfortably in their seats.

This was nothing but slaughter. It was like watching a full grown dog--- _scratch that-_ \--it was like watching a _pack_ of full grown dogs attack an injured kitten.

Kyungsoo had yet to show any inclination toward an element, and now he was having a hard time seeing out of his left eye. He kept flicking his head to the side, sending little flecks of blood everywhere in an attempt to clear his vision.

Joonmyun furrowed his brow and clenched his teeth until his jaw ached. This had to stop.

He caught the golden glint of Chanyeol's eyes just before the fire wielder attacked again. Kyungsoo held his hands out to block the blast of fire, and he screamed, loud enough for Joonmyun to hear over the jeers of the crowd, before collapsing forward onto his knees. The boy clutched his blistered hands to his chest, rounding over them protectively; Joonmyun could see the blood from Kyungsoo's head wound dripping steadily to the ground.

Chanyeol was sending glances up toward the Council Leader, the fire in his hands burning low as he paused. On the other side of Joonmyun, Baekhyun was frowning, thin lips caught in a grim line.

"He's getting close," Kai muttered, attention locked on Kyungsoo's prone form.

Joonmyun glowered at the him, the tension in his body making his temper short. His eyes were probably flashing as blue as Chanyeol's were gold. "Getting close to what?" he snapped at Kai. "Dying? Because yeah, he is. This is all your fault," he hissed. "You knew this would happen."

Kai only smirked, the gleam in his eye darkening as Kyungsoo let out another scream. Joonmyun's head whipped back toward the field.

Kyungsoo was down, flat on his stomach, blood pooling around him from a vicious cut to his side.

And he wasn't moving.

The crowd slowly grew quiet, watching with interest. A few people booed. Kai was on the edge of his seat, completely enraptured. Seconds lapsed into minutes, and nothing happened.

Was the boy even breathing?

But then Kyungsoo's leg twitched, a quick movement, and Kai abruptly stood from his seat. " _Alright_ ," he said with pleasure. "It's about time."

Joonmyun glared at him.

There were gasps from the stands, but before Joonmyun could look back to the field, he found himself face to face with Kai, the younger dragon's hands fisted in his robes, pulling him close. The elder struggled for a confused second as Kai's hands began to explore his chest.

"What the _hell_ \--," Joonmyun sputtered, but Kai's roving fingers found what they were seeking and pulled back almost as quickly as they came.

Kai held the diamond brooch up to the sun, tilting it this way and that.

"I'm going to borrow this, hyung...," he stated, turning toward the field, leaning out of Joonmyun's reach.

"Kai! You can't just--" Joonmyun stared in horror as the younger male pulled back his arm and launched the diamond straight out onto the field.

His eyes followed the arc of the jewel, watching as it dropped to the ground with a solid thunk, just to Kyungsoo's right.

And then his eyes registered Kyungsoo, and Joonmyun's breathing halted.

The boy who had been lying in a pool of his own blood was now crouched on his haunches, head raised, one hand planted on the ground, the other pressed to his injured side, eyes locked on Chanyeol, his closest attacker. The pose was reminiscent of a cornered animal.

Except that wasn't what people were gasping about. Joonmyun swallowed and blinked several times, trying to fix his vision.

But no. The glow was definitely there, the eye color indicative of element control he'd only ever heard stories about.

Fire Dragons had golden eyes when using their powers, Air Dragons flashed shades of gray, and Water Dragons reflected blue. Kris, considered a 'Special' who belonged to none of the four elemental groups, had a royal purple eye color when accessing his powers.

But this... Joonmyun had never seen before.

He was captured by the vivid green of Kyungsoo's eyes, following them as Kyungsoo's gaze slowly shifted from Chanyeol's face to the jewel that was lying a few feet away from him. The diamond glittered happily in the sunlight, oblivious to the dangerous atmosphere.

Kai laughed, gripping the railing in amusement.  "Now the _real_ test can start."

Joonmyun didn't even react.

It seemed as if the entire stadium was holding its breath, waiting for what would happen next. The sudden, complete silence of 2,000 people was eerie. Most were now standing in shock.

"Come on, Sehun!" Kai yelled through cupped hands. "Let's see what you've got!"

The stadium was still quiet, and Kai's voice carried across the field. It seemed enough to snap Kyungsoo into action.

Joonmyun knew he was about to see something that hadn't been witnessed in 500 years. The entire Council was standing as well, casting long shadows across the lower rows. Joonmyun was still frozen in his seat, watching Kyungsoo's every move. The red blood smeared across the boy's face made him look absolutely feral.

He carefully shifted toward the diamond, eyes never leaving Chanyeol's.

Kyungsoo gently scooped the jewel from the ground, and Joonmyun winced when that careful grip suddenly snapped closed. As Kyungsoo relaxed his palm, the metal fixtures of the brooch fell to the ground in a mangled mess. He tossed his hand upward and sparks of light appeared in the air all around him, hovering in place.

 _Diamond shards_ , Joonmyun realized. The sunlight was catching the tiny fragments of diamond and making them glow.

Kyungsoo had crushed the diamond-- _completely crushed it with his bare hand_ \--and now he was controlling the pieces.

_Impossible._

Kyungsoo lunged, fast--too fast for a human--- and suddenly Chanyeol was screaming, his fire unable to stop the sharp points of stone as they shot toward him. Lines of blood appeared on his face and bloomed on his shirt.

A strong blast of air threw Kyungsoo's concentration off, and suddenly the glowing green gaze was fixed on Sehun.

The crowd began to stir as Kyungsoo gathered his shards home and advanced on his new target.

_Not impossible._

"Well," the Council Leader said faintly as Minseok sprinted across the field toward Chanyeol and Sehun fought to keep Kyungsoo off balance. "It looks like we..." his voice faltered in disbelief and then picked back up. "It looks like we have an Earth Dragon."

Joonmyun swallowed thickly as Kris finally signaled for them to jump in.

Kai gave an obnoxious laugh and was the first one over the railing.

\--~~--


	3. Welcome to the School of Magic

Chapter 3: Welcome to the School of Magic

\--~~--

**Excerpt from Chapter 2 of _Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic, Written in the year 611 A.C.  
Dragon Typology Continued..._**

_**Dark Dragons**_  
From what I have gathered, these dragons do not control any of the four elements.  As of right now, they are holed up in the Western Territories (aka the previous home of the Earth Dragons).  

Dark Dragons have scales that are pitch black.  Their wings, black leather, are very strong and hard to pierce.  Their scales, while not as strong as an Earth Dragon's, are also hard to puncture.  It also seems that these dragons possess very superior senses in hearing, smelling, and seeing. Their eyes are a bright, glowing red. 

Dark Dragons do not seem to have any special offensive powers beside their own physical ability to fight.  These dragons have sharp talons, however, and all it takes is one swipe to an open wound (the dark magic must reach one's blood stream to take effect) and then it is only a matter of time before the victim turns Dark.  It seems that when a dragon turns Dark, he loses all sense of who he used to be, and doesn't recognize old friends, family, or allies.        

A Dark Dragon in human form retains his red eyes.  They are very easy to spot.  It seems that the Darks enlist the help of regular humans if they need spies.  These humans are known as Shadowmen, and the past few attempts on the Heartstones have been made by these Shadowmen.

_**Special Dragons**_  
A Special Dragon by definition is a dragon that does not fit into any of the above categories.  They can be born into any of the four elemental divisions.  

These are dragons that have control over magic or powers that do not fit the norm.  They are technically mutants, but are usually highly valued by whichever dragon faction they are born into.  They usually have very common colored scales, but so far history has recorded a pink dragon, orange dragon, and (most recently with the Jewel Thief) a purple dragon.  In fact, the peculiar scale color of the Jewel Thief is the only telling trait that was observed during the robbery; his power and allegiance remain unknown.  The eye color of a Special Dragon is usually purple, ranging from a deep, royal purple, to a light lilac.

So far, there have been only 7 Special Dragons in recorded history. Below is a list of powers exhibited by these 7 Special Dragons:  
Persuasion  
Telepathy  
Ability to see the Future  
Chameleon Scales  
Ability to speak with animals  
Controlling all four elements  
Shape shifting (into anything)

Special dragons are typically only born to pure-blood parents, and so, even if a Special Dragon's lineage is unknown, he is still considered Royalty.     

\--~~--

* * *

Kris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in exhaustion.  

It had taken a good thirty minutes (and most of EXO) to restrain Kyungsoo after he'd gone wild.  New dragons, especially those with absolutely no training, were dangerous dragons.

Tao settled an inconspicuous hand between his shoulder blades, and Kris relaxed into the touch.  Right now he wanted nothing more than to pull the boy into bed and fall asleep.  He was that exhausted.

But sleep would have to wait.

"We need to keep him locked up," an Elder declared.  "He's an Earth Dragon, and we all know they can't be trusted."

"You've never met an Earth Dragon in your _life,_ " another spat in annoyance.    

"But still," the first man defended, his voice climbing in embarrassment, "we need to keep an eye on the boy.  The Dark Dragons wanted him for some reason, right?"

"Indeed," the Council Leader mused quietly.  "We must keep him close until we understand why."

Another flare of suggestions started up, and the room became chaotic.  

"Just enroll him as a student,"  Kris finally sighed, fighting a yawn.  How long was this goddamn meeting going to last?  He should've made Joonmyun come instead.  

The Councilmen paused their bickering at Kris' quiet statement, and all eyes turned in his direction.  Tao's hand quickly withdrew.  Kris closed his own eyes and rubbed at the tension in his forehead.  "He passed his Elemental Test," he continued. "Just accept the kid into the school and use it as an excuse to keep tabs on him."

"But," the youngest (and most obnoxious) Council member protested, "who will train him?  There are no other Earth Dragons to teach him anything."

"Just treat him like a Special," Kris growled.  "Train him in the basics of fighting and dragon relations.  He can develop his Earth skills on his own."

"What if he's a spy though?"

Kris' eyes snapped open, and he knew they were glowing with purple fire.  "Are you questioning my abilities?" he asked softly, holding the older man's gaze.  

Kris was not a member of the Dragon Council.  In fact, he was still a student and decades younger than any of the Councilmen.  But he was a pure-blooded Dragon, born to pure parents, and part of one of the few remaining Royal families. To top it off, his dragon abilities were extraordinary.  

Kris was a pure-blooded Special Dragon, and of all the men in the room, he ranked the highest.

"I can tell when a person is lying, and Kyungsoo was not," he finished into the silence.  "He has nothing to do with the Dark Dragons."

The young Council member drew back, scowl on his face.  Kris watched his aura dance with irritation and then flare anxiously as Kris continued to stare. He knew many people were unnerved by his gaze. 

And he liked that.

"Which brings us back to the real issue," the Council Leader stated aloud.  "What do the Dark Dragon's want with him?"

"I'm not sure," Kris responded, letting his vision fade back to normal.  Tao's fingers danced up his spine impatiently, a quick touch.  He was probably craving sleep as well.  "But I  _do_  agree that it's in our best interests to keep him close for now." 

"Agreed," the Council Leader finally ruled.  "We'll induct him into the school tomorrow."  The Councilmen shifted and grumbled.  The Air Dragon representatives seemed none too pleased with the situation.    

"He can begin classes on Monday."

  
\--~~--

"No," Kyungsoo deadpanned. "I won't."

"You actually don't have a choice," the tall guy responded.

"I don't?"

"You don't."

Kyungsoo lifted his chin, unwilling to give in so easily.  Being accepted into the School of Magic as a student was a lot better than being forced into slavery as he'd originally feared, but Kyungsoo really wanted nothing to do with these people.  

He'd lived on the streets all his life, dirty, bruised, and usually broke as hell.  He didn't belong with rich dragon folk who probably knew nothing of hunger and pain.

"You're an untrained dragon," the guy continued, "and as such, you are obligated to learn how to control your powers."

Kyungsoo scoffed.  "I've made it this far and caused no trouble."  He honestly still didn't believe he was a dragon, of any kind. 

The man lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You haven't hit your first Change yet, have you?" he questioned.

Kyungsoo wondered just who the hell this guy was anyways... What gave him the authority to speak out in important hearings and come order Kyungsoo around?  

He eyed the man's leather shoes, gaze slowly traveling upward.  The purple robes were pricey, the long and supple fabric dropping to his calves.  The dark pants and a soft cream shirt also screamed money.  His belt buckle glinted gold, and the large ring on his finger hummed quietly in Kyungsoo's ears. Onyx.

"Trust me," the man said, "you're going to want to be around other dragons when it happens."  

Kyungsoo turned his gaze toward the window, jaw set; he could see the lake glittering in the distance, playing in the sun.  

This time when he'd awakened from his comatose state, he'd found himself in a bedroom, furniture and all.  It was a vast improvement from a crinkly cot and one crappy chair.  But the room was located on an upper floor several stories off the ground, and Kyungsoo had never felt so far from the Earth in his life.    

He sighed and turned back to his guest.  "This isn't really about me learning to control my powers, is it?"

The guy stared at him, his eye color slowly shifting from dark brown to light purple. The change caused Kyungsoo's skin to prick in unease and he was suddenly aware of just who-- _what_ \-- he was dealing with.

Dragon.

"No," the guy finally responded, voice deep, eyes intense.  "It's not." He drew closer until Kyungsoo found himself leaning back in his seat, unable to look away. "But  I can promise you this: everything will go a lot smoother if you decide to cooperate."

Kyungsoo's eyes flicked back and forth between the man's in a silent battle, but he already knew he wasn't getting out of this.

"Don't make it hard on yourself, Kyungsoo," the man whispered lowly.

_Too late for that...._ Kyungsoo was probably screwed more ways than he could count.  He knew a threat when he heard one.

After a moment he clenched his teeth and looked away again, and the man drew back, satisfied.  

"Good choice."

"Keh," Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath.  He hated backing down.... to anyone.

"You'll live here in the school, just like all of the other students," the guy said, clasping his hands behind his back and pacing around Kyungsoo's chair in a slow circle.  Kyungsoo's eyes followed his movements warily.  "Since we have no Earth Dragons to train you, you'll be considered a 'Special' and be treated as such in lessons."

His footsteps halted.  "If you want to improve your skills beyond the basics, it's up to you." The footsteps started up again.  "You are not allowed to leave the school grounds without permission, and you are not allowed to skip classes or be out past the school wide curfew."

The man paused in front of him again, and Kyungsoo fixed him with a dismal stare.  The man's eyes were dark brown once more.  Human again.  

"And no fighting," the man finished on a sigh, as though wondering why he even bothered to say so. "You're new here, so I'll go ahead and warn you: Earth Dragons haven't had the best reputation for the past 500 years.  Don't be surprised if you find it hard to make friends...especially with the Air Dragons." 

Kyungsoo blinked.  He had no intentions of making friends with  _any_  dragons.  He didn't want them.

Finished with his task, the tall man turned and strode toward the door, obviously ready to leave.  He paused with his hand on the knob and glanced over his shoulder one last time.

"Tao will show you to your new room.  Classes start tomorrow."

\--~~--

Kyungsoo's new bedroom was at the very top of a small, dark staircase, located on the 6th floor of the student dorms.  Or maybe his room was on the 7th floor since it was up a flight of stairs off the 6th floor. Whatever.  Either way he would be living far, far above any solid ground and that irked him a little. 

But on the bright side, he was up here by himself.  No neighbors, no roommates, no social interactions.  It was good. 

Once he found the kitchen and bathrooms, it would be perfect.       
   
Eat, sleep, and survive.  That's all he planned to do.

The slave-- _Tao-_ \- left Kyungsoo alone as soon as they arrived, disappearing with a soft click of the door. Kyungsoo turned away and slowly traversed the length of the room, fingers tracing the shelves that were built into the walls. He was basically living in a storage closest.  The school term had already started, and the maximum number of students had already been accepted, so there were no more available rooms.  He guessed being a secret prisoner was enough incentive to clean out a secret prison cell too.  Oh, the perks. 

Kyungsoo's storage/bedroom/prison now contained one small bed, one small side table, one small lamp, and one full length mirror.  He'd never lived so lavishly.

He snorted and moved from the shelves to the large-paned window on the opposite wall, flicking the latch and swinging the glass pane outward.  A warm breeze pressed against him, flooding the room, and he flinched at the insistent caress.

His memory of the Elemental Test was blurry toward the end, but he recalled the beginning all too clearly. Air Elementals were no joke.  With fire and water you could at least see the attack coming, but with air... it's hard to tell you're about to be hit with a blast of wind until it's actually happening...and by then, you're fucked.    

He snapped the window closed just as suddenly as he'd opened it, and the air was still once more, the room quiet.  Kyungsoo convinced himself that the clouds looked threatening; it might rain, therefore the window should be tightly shut.  Yeah. 

He sighed and turned toward his bed, belatedly noticing that there was a stack of clean clothes sitting on the dark blue coverlet, accompanied by a small note addressed to him.  He plucked it up, curious.

_~~You may borrow these--~~  
Keep the clothes.  They're too small for me anyways.  Your robes will be in by next week._

_-Kris_

  
Kris?

Kyungsoo fingered the royal purple fabric and an image of the tall man with the lilac eyes came to mind.

Huh. Must be him.

Kyungsoo had showered earlier that morning, the room he'd woken up in being luxurious enough to have a private bathroom attached, so at least he wasn't caked in dirt and blood anymore.

Clean clothes sounded good.

He shrugged and pulled the itchy rough-spun fabric of the cheap shirt he'd been given over his head.  His original clothes, thin black linen, had apparently been discarded, which was probably okay since they were likely nothing more than tattered, bloodied rags.  Those things had cost a pretty penny in the Lower Ring though.  He'd saved up for months to get them.  

As he pulled his pants down his legs he vaguely wondered what would happen to the rest of his belongings that were still down in the Lower Ring.  He wasn't really leaving much behind.  A second outfit, a small stash of money, a couple of stones he had collected, an extra knife.  

Hyunsik would probably take the money and knife for himself and sell the rest, the bastard.  He was the only one who knew where Kyungsoo kept his things.  

Kyungsoo really couldn't blame him though.  People went missing in the Lower Ring all the time, and it was an unspoken rule that after two weeks of no sightings, any stuff left behind was up for grabs.  Hyunsik wasn't exactly Kyungsoo's friend, but they had sort of grown up together.  He hated to admit it, but he was probably going to miss the guy.  

But only a little. 

Kyungsoo was bent over, working the soft, clean pants up his bare legs when his door creaked open.

He whirled, getting tangled in the fabric and sort of crashing into the bed before he was able to steady himself and see who had just come into his bedroom.  Unannounced.  

"Surprise," Kai said, settling himself against the doorframe and crossing his arms, looking for all the world like it was perfectly normal to walk in on half-naked people who were in the middle of changing.

"Do you mind?"  Kyungsoo spat, quickly pulling his pants up and over his hips.

Kai's gaze slid over the bare expanse of Kyungsoo pale chest before lifting to meet his eyes.  

"Not really," he said.  "Do you?"

Kyungsoo could feel a blush working itself up his neck.  Something about this guy got under his skin.  In a bad way.  

Kyungsoo broke eye contact and turned, making a grab for the folded shirt sitting on his bed. He wasn't really a modest person, having grown up on the streets, but he had several scars on his skin, permanent remnants of past fights, and he was suddenly painfully aware of them.  Dragons had Healers to fix them up, poor people didn't.  

All Kai needed was another reason to target him. Being the new kid from the Lower Ring was bad enough.

"What do you want?" Kyungsoo finally mumbled, turning around to face his unwelcome visitor.

Kai pushed off the doorframe and stepped into the room, fingers dragging along the shelves much like Kyungsoo's had earlier.  

"I'm here to take you on The Grand Tour of the School of Magic," he said in a bored manner, nose crinkling at the dust on his fingers.  

"In other words, one of those old guys is making you," Kyungsoo replied with an eye roll.

"Nope." Kai was standing at the window, gazing out at the small figures running across the training field.  "I volunteered."  He turned his head, holding Kyungsoo's gaze. "Out of the goodness of my heart, of course." 

There was nothing good about Kai's heart.  Kyungsoo hadn't know the guy for more than a couple days and he could already tell you that.

He was tempted to refuse the offer and shove Kai out of his room (he really just wanted an excuse to shove him, actually), but thought better of it.  Kyungsoo literally had no idea where he was.  And being the new kid who wandered around like an idiot wouldn't help his reputation any.  

He heaved a long suffering sigh and grabbed the purple cloak from the bed, settling it on his shoulders.  The cloth was made of a light summer material, but the color, however, seemed overly bright in comparison to Kai's own gray cloak.  It made Kyungsoo scowl.  

Actually, Kai's very presence made Kyungsoo scowl.  

He really didn't like the guy, with his dark eyes and quirked lips. Also, he was an asshole.  

"Let's go then,"  Kyungsoo muttered in annoyance, stomping toward the door.  Before he had taken more than two steps, Kai grabbed his wrist, the hold a lot stronger than Kyungsoo would have expected.    

"This way's faster," Kai said, pointing out the window. His dark eyes were suddenly not so dark, and Kyungsoo was momentarily mesmerized by the way his irises brightened, becoming gray as the sky on a stormy day.   

Kyungsoo didn't even have time to question what the hell Kai was talking about--  _surely he didn't mean to jump out of the window?-_ \- when suddenly the air shifted-- _ripped--_ and then Kyungsoo was being tugged toward Kai's body, and the world was spinning with color, and he couldn't so much as make a sound.

After a moment everything stilled, and colors settled and Kyungsoo heaved, dragging air into his lungs. It took several seconds of this before he finally realized where he was.

They were standing on the training field, Kai's fingers still tightly clasped around Kyungsoo's wrist, the sun bright, the ground solid, people staring.  

Kyungsoo panted, his heart pounding in his chest.  "Did we just---," he gulped and snatched his arm away, crouching over and planting his hands on his knees so he could  _breathe_. "What just happened?" he finally managed.  

Kai was laughing, and people continued to stare.

Kyungsoo straightened and craned his neck, looking up at the highest window in the dorms, the one he knew to be his room... that he'd been standing in only seconds ago.     

_No way..._

Kyungsoo turned toward Kai warily, catching the gray glint of his eyes. He didn't know much about Dragons, but he knew the basics, had heard stories growing up.  Gray eyes usually indicated Air control, but what Kai had just done....

The guy in question swirled his fingers and a small whirlwind suddenly ruffled Kyungsoo's bangs and billowed his cloak.  

"I can control Air," Kai said nonchalantly.

"So I gathered," Kyungsoo replied dryly.  "But that wasn't normal Air control."    

...Was it? What did Kyungsoo know.

Kai was still swirling his fingers in graceful movements, the air responding lazily.  "You're right. It wasn't normal. Any Air Dragon can manipulate air molecules." His soft gestures suddenly became sharp as he cut his hand the side in a quick slice; a wave of dirt danced wildly to Kyungsoo's left. "But it takes a different level of power to rip air molecules apart." 

Without warning, Kai suddenly vanished into midair.  
   
Kyungsoo's breath stopped short. He turned, eyes flitting across the grounds, into the bleachers, toward the lake. 

_Please don't tell me he can fucking teleport...._

Kai suddenly reappeared, inches from Kyungsoo's face and Kyungsoo let out a choked noise and stumbled backwards.  

Kai watched him in amusement, taking a bite out of a pastry.

Kyungso stared. "You just got that from the kitchen, didn't you?"

Kai shrugged and took another bite. "Yeah."  Kyungsoo's stomach chose that moment to let out a low growl, and Kai's smirk grew.  "Why? You want one?"

He could tell Kai had absolutely no intention of sharing.  "Not hungry," he responded easily as he could.  

And he really wasn't.  This was nothing compared to some nights on the streets.

Kai popped the last of the pastry in his mouth and licked his lips obnoxiously.  "Suit yourself."

So yeah, just great.  

Kai was a bastard.  A teleporting _bastard._

\--~~--

They spent the next two hours roaming the campus, Kai popping out every once in a while and then reappearing with another pastry in hand.  

Kyungsoo eventually got to the point where Kai's sudden disappearances didn't even phase him. And even if he kept moving, Kai always found him.  

He saw classrooms, he saw courtyards, he saw specialized training areas, and he saw more student dorms.  The room where he'd had his hearing was empty, but still just as intimidating. 

He and Kai had just exited the library (a massive structure with three wings and 6 floors) and were headed toward what Kyungsoo hoped were the kitchens when the ground shuddered and a loud explosion split the air. 

Kyungsoo braced a hand on a nearby brick wall, eyes wide.  The sound had come from behind, in the direction of the library.  "What was that?"  

Kai cocked his head and kept walking.  "Probably some idiot who can't control his powers very well."

Kyungsoo pushed off the wall and followed after him.  "Does that sort of thing happen often?  I mean,  _explosions?"_

"Pretty much.  Might be the first time in the library though."

There were loud shouts coming from the doors behind Kyungsoo, and none of them sounded too friendly.  

He made a mental note to never piss the librarian off.

"And here we have the kitchens," Kai said with a lazy swoop of his hand.  "The dining hall is through those double doors at the end of the hall."

He was already pushing through into the kitchen, and Kyungsoo spared one last glance toward the library before following after him.  

The kitchens were huge.  Kyungsoo felt his mouth water from the myriad of smells that assaulted  him.  He'd suddenly never felt so hungry in his life.  Kai wrapped a hand in the crook of his elbow and tugged him along, weaving through the fast moving slaves who were darting around the place carrying ingredients and cooking supplies.

Kyungsoo passed by stews full of colorful vegetables and slabs of meat still fresh enough to be dripping blood.  The smell of freshly baked bread had him almost on his knees, and when Kai finally came to a standstill, Kyungsoo had to fight to stay on his feet.  
   
He felt like he was in a daze.

They had arrived in a small alcove, a space that was much quieter than the main kitchen, and Kyungsoo's nose picked up a familiar smell.  

"Take one."

Kyungsoo eyed the freshly baked pastries warily, watching the tantalizing way the heat wafted off them.  He really wanted one, but--

"Go on," Kai urged.  "I'm tired of hearing your damn stomach growl every five seconds."

Kyungsoo wanted to argue (just for the sake of it, really), but Kai was right.  His stomach was being annoyingly persistent.

"Fine," Kyungsoo finally relented.  He reached forward and grabbed one, raising it to his lips.

And Kyungsoo swore he bit into a little piece of heaven.  He closed his eyes and fought very hard not to moan.  He'd never tasted something so delicious. 

He stayed in heaven for about 5 seconds before he was brought down by a brutal whack to the head.

"I  _knew_  it!" a woman screeched.  "I  _knew_  one of you little demons was sneaking in here and stealing my tarts!"

Another deadly blow was landed to Kyungsoo skull (the weapon being a rolling pin), and he  quickly shoved the rest of the tart into his mouth and twisted out of her grip.

"--made just enough for the Council and EXO, and now the count is short!  I'll have you know those took _4 hours_  to bake!"  She was punctuating each word with a calculated swing in Kyungsoo's direction. "That last batch  _just came out_!"  

He turned, frantically searching for Kai... and found that said person was conveniently missing. 

He'd blinked out. 

Kyungsoo mentally cursed himself for not realizing what Kai was up to.

_Goddamn_ him.  He'd planned it all.

"So help me, I'll have you washing  _every dish in here tonight_!  Don't even think of not showing up after dinner or I'll be going directly to the Council!"

By now, Kyungsoo had been backed into a corner and the lady (a small portly thing) had her rolling pin held up to his face in a threatening manner.  

Kyungsoo swallowed. "But I--"

" _Not_  a word," she growled quietly.  "If I catch you again I'll have you doing something much worse than washing dishes."

Kyungsoo stared.  What the hell was happening?

"You be here directly after dinner, or I'm coming to find you."  She slowly lowered her weapon and backed away.  "Now get out of here, before I decide to pull out my knives."  She huffed and quickly walked away, her small steps echoing loudly against the stone floor.

Kyungsoo let out a breath, his whole body deflating. 

That had been terrifying.  

"I see you met the head cook."

Kyungsoo whipped his head to the side. Kai was lounging against a tall set of cabinets, eyes glowing gray with mirth.  

"You really shouldn't steal her tarts, Kyungsoo.  I know some old habits die hard, but there's zero tolerance for thievery in this place."

Kyungsoo was going to kill him.  He really was.  "Just shut the fuck up, and get me out of here."  

Kai disappeared and reappeared, faster than Kyungsoo's eyes could follow, and then they were suddenly back in Kyungsoo's bedroom.

He pushed Kai away and fell back onto his bed, exhausted.  

"By the way, while you were busy stealing pastries, I went and picked up your class schedule."  

Kyungsoo scowled and lifted his head enough to see Kai pull a folded sheet of paper from his robes.  

"You've got Beginner's Defense first thing in the morning at 7:00 A.M," he continued, being nosy.  Kyungsoo sat up and yanked the paper away from him.  Kai smirked.

"Don't stay up too late scrubbing those dishes.  Wouldn't want to be tardy on your first day of school, now would you?"

"What's your problem?" Kyungsoo snapped, temper at its limit.  "Are you always such an ass, or is it just around me?"

Kai's playful smirk slipped from his face, and his eyes flared gray, inhuman.  The atmosphere in the room grew frigid.  

He slowly approached Kyungsoo until the smaller boy found himself lying flat on the bed again.  Kai braced his hands to either side of him and leaned down until their chests were just shy of touching.  The mattress sank under their combined weight and Kyungsoo could feel Kai's breath on his face.  

Kyungsoo blinked up at him, unsure of what to do.  He wanted to push him away, but some instinct was holding his body perfectly still.

"You are an Earth Dragon, Kyungsoo," Kai said lowly.  "And I am an Air Dragon."  One of his hands lifted to trace down the column of Kyungsoo's neck, fingers drawing small swirls against his skin.  "It's only natural that we are constantly at each other's throat."

Kyungsoo stayed perfectly still, his body so tense it hurt.  He was aware of every single place they touched.  

Or almost touched.  

Kai held his gaze, fingers sliding around the curve of Kyungsoo's jawline and cupping the back of his neck.  Kyungsoo wasn't even breathing at this point.  

He knew Kai was dangerous, could feel the contained strength in his touch, and Kyungsoo hated feeling so helpless.  

But what he hated even more was the fact that he found this thrilling.

His pulse was absolutely racing. 

"Welcome to the School of Magic, Kyungsoo," Kai breathed, lips quirked as though he could read Kyungsoo's thoughts.  "I hope you enjoy your stay."

And then he was gone.  


	4. EXO

Chapter 4: EXO

\--~~--

**Excerpt from Chapter 3 of _Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic, Written in the year 611 A.C._**

_The Dragon Council_

_The Dragon Council was created,_  along with the four Heartstones, to preserve peaceful relations between the Dragon factions.  

Each elemental faction elects 3 representatives to sit on the council; humans are also allowed to vote.  

Every year, the Council Leader position rotates to a different faction.  Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Fire, Water,  etc...

With the recent situation concerning the absence of the Earth Dragons, each faction has added another representative, keeping the total number of Councilmen at 12.

The Council has been the ruling body concerning the ongoing war, organizing groups of fighters and spies.  

Personally, I think it would be a fine decision to focus a portion of their efforts on finding the missing Air Heartstone, rather than attempting to steal the Earth Heartstone back.

_But that's just this humble scholar's opinion....._

\--~~--

* * *

  
The dining hall was always packed at this time of night, and Luhan collapsed into his seat with a groan.

He was starving, and the line was impossibly long.  To make things worse, today was Sunday... aka the day Luhan had to catch up on all the homework he'd been putting off the past weekend. 

To be fair, he'd actually been attempting to do his homework earlier in the day (and had actually been making good progress)...until some dumbass Fire Dragon had caused a miniature explosion in the library.  

Luhan's afternoon had pretty much gone down hill from there.  

He'd been cooped up on the 3rd floor of the West Wing, completely focused on his reports, when the explosion had happened. The librarian, usually a mild-tempered woman, had promptly discovered his hiding place and roped Luhan into helping clean up. He'd been lifting fallen bookcases and stacks of books ever since.  

Luhan loved his powers, had worked very hard to fine tune his ability to move objects through the air, but he was about fed up with being the person who was always on clean up duty.  

He sighed and thunked his head onto the table. 

The only good thing that had come from the whole mess was the fact that Minseok had also been roped into cleaning. Luhan had gotten to spend a whole 2 hours with the guy.  

And they'd probably spoken all of two words the entire time.

That was, statistically speaking, one word per hour. 

An accomplishment.

Luhan was not a shy person; he regarded himself as being quite personable and friendly... but when it came to Minseok, it was like hitting a brick wall.

The quiet 23 year old was as cold as the ice he was so renowned for making, and Luhan always found himself searching for something to talk about.  His goal in life wast to engage Minseok in an actual conversation.

Preferably one that lasted longer than two words.

Which was sad.

Luhan been around the guy (read: stalking) for nearly 4 years now, and still wasn't sure if Minseok had even registered his existence. 

It sucked, because Luhan totally had a  _thing_  for Minseok.  A huge, massive  _thing_  that everybody and their mother seemed to know about, except for Minseok.

"Pouting over your unrequited love?"  

Luhan huffed as a sudden weight settled on his back.  It was a familiar one. "Get off, Sehun," he growled into the table.

He could feel the vibrations of  the younger male's laughter before he pulled back.  Sehun slid onto the bench next to him, but left an arm draped around Luhan's shoulders.  Luhan ran a tired hand through his hair and fixed him with a glare.  

"And no, I was not pouting" he said as convincingly as possible.  "I'm just stressed about the piles of homework I still have left...And I'm hungry."

Sehun winced, probably remembering his own neglected homework.  "You study too much, hyung."

"And you don't study enough," he shot back.  "So do something useful and go stand in line for me."

For once, Sehun seemed a little sympathetic, his eyes softening and his grip on Luhan's shoulders becoming more comforting than condescending. "Meat or...?" Luhan must've looked more exhausted than he thought if Sehun was offering to be nice. 

"Meat," Luhan said firmly before Sehun changed his mind.  "And bubble tea."

The 20 year old stood, another laugh rumbling in his chest.  Luhan had to crane his neck to look up at him and wondered when he'd gotten so tall.  

"Meat and bubble tea. Only you, Luhan."

Luhan made a 'don't-be-a-brat' face and shooed him off. 

Except he didn't get very far.

Just as Sehun turned to leave, he froze, his whole body visibly stiffening. His eyes were fixed on something Luhan couldn't see, so he peeked around him, curious.

It was the new kid, Kyungsoo.  The Earth Dragon.   

Kyungsoo and Sehun were stuck in some sort of silent battle, staring each other down.  Luhan's gaze flicked back and forth between the two, a little nervous.  

It was kind of like watching two unfamiliar cats size each other up; any sudden movement would set them both off.

"You can't sit here," Sehun finally said, voice laced in warning.  

It was at this point that Luhan realized the entire room had gone quiet; everyone had stopped eating to watch the scene play out.  

Kyungsoo continued to stare at Sehun, his jaw working as his teeth clenched.  "Believe it or not, I wasn't planning on it," he finally ground out.  "I was actually heading over there."  He tilted his chin toward the only empty table in the room, one that was settled back in a dark corner, too close to the walls for a group of people to comfortably sit.  "Now if you'll excuse me," Kyungsoo said tiredly, "my fucking food is getting cold."

Sehun looked as though he was about to respond with something snarky, but Luhan reached forward and yanked him to the side.  

"Just let him through, Sehun," he said.  "I'm hungry too."

Sehun snorted, but complied nonetheless, letting the Earth Dragon walk past him.  Luhan could feel the tautness of Sehun's arm under his fingers, and it was only after Kyungsoo had taken a seat that Sehun relaxed. 

"I don't like him, hyung," Sehun muttered, still studying the boy through narrowed eyes.  "Earth Dragons can't be trusted."

The dining hall had gained volume again, everybody turning back to their meals and sending furtive glances back to Kyungsoo's shadowy table.  

"Oh please," Luhan sighed rubbing his forehead.  "You can't distrust him for something that happened 500 years ago.  That's just illogical." He released Sehun's arm and nudged him forward.  "Now go get me some food, before I starve."

Sehun grumbled, but finally turned away, slinking off.

Luhan watched Sehun for a minute to be sure he behaved, and then carefully turned back to study the Earth Dragon, allowing his expression to slip into one of quiet contemplation.   

Illogical it may be, but Luhan understood Sehun's feelings all too well.  

He didn't even know Kyungsoo, but there was something about the boy that put Luhan on edge.  

It was almost as if he was hardwired to dislike him, and there was nothing he could do about it.  

Did Fire Dragons and Water Dragons have this same reaction toward each other?  He'd have to investigate.  He'd never actually noticed.

Kyungsoo glanced up at that moment, as though he could feel the weight of Luhan's stare, and their eyes locked.

Luhan held his gaze for an instant, face impassive, and then slowly turned away.  
\--~~--

Kyungsoo hunched over his food in an attempt to make himself seem as uninteresting as possible.

He knew people in the dining hall were still staring.

He glanced up at that moment, and his eyes locked with the boy who had inadvertently saved him.  

Not that he had needed saving. Kyungsoo could handle himself.

He returned the steady gaze of the guy, and after a short while, the other male turned away.

Kyungsoo stared at the back of his head, feeling as though a weird agreement had just transpired between them. 

 _I don't know you..._  the guy had translated.  _So I'm not going to bother you. But that doesn't mean I like you.  Because I don't._

 _Fine with me._  Kyungsoo had messaged back. _I don't like you either._

Kyungsoo ate as quickly as he could, huddled back in his dark corner, eyes still focused on the turned form of the boy.  

It wasn't long before the Air Dragon with the blonde hair- _-Sehun_ , his mind supplied--came back.   

Kyungsoo's hand surreptitiously traced down his side, where his wound should have been. The last thing he remembered from his Elemental Test was the way Sehun's body had moved-- graceful, fluid-- arms punching through the air, feet tracing the ground.   He could remember being mesmerized, could feel the steady trickle of blood dripping down his face as he clutched his burned hands to his chest.

He'd known something bad was going to happen when Sehun stopped moving, but Kyungsoo hadn't been able get his body to respond to his mind.

And then the air attack had hit him, and he was flat on his face, a ripping pain in his side.

_Too late..._

Kyungsoo shook his head and drew himself back to the present. He watched as Sehun and the other guy stood and quickly walked out of the room.

His body unconsciously relaxed, and he frowned at his plate, not liking that he felt so threatened all of the time.  This place was worse than the streets.

He trusted Hyunsik more than he trusted anyone here.

And that was saying something.

Kyungsoo's body stiffened again as the light in the room suddenly dimmed.  His eyes were automatically drawn to the front, where the last of the remaining light was focused.  He hadn't noticed until now, but the front of the room was terraced, with two long tables on each level.  

He rolled his eyes as the Councilmen solemnly walked in, taking their places along the top row. He was starting to realize that they were always very dramatic about things. The Council was followed by the same group of young men that had participated in Kyungsoo's hearing.   

He glared, recognizing the tall Fire Dragon and shorter Water Dragon who had taken place in his test.  Sehun and the other boy were also in line with them.  The guy he assumed was Kris stood in the middle, tall and the only one in purple robes.  

Kai was there too, looking down on the seated students in bored contempt. 

Another young man amongst the line moved his hands and the light shifted to beam on the Council Leader.  

The Council Leader was an older man, heavy-set and gray headed, but his eyes were still fierce and his voice steady.  If Kyungsoo had to guess, he'd say the guy was probably a Fire Dragon. 

"As you all know, the School of Magic is made up of only the best of the best.  It is why we chose this school out of all others to pull candidates for EXO."

He paused, making eye contact with the students.  People were sitting up straight, food forgotten, hanging on his words.  There was a certain amount of anticipation in the air.  

"I'd like to announce that there will be one final selection; EXO shall be an elite fighting team made up of ten individuals."

The light shifted to trace the nine silhouettes standing at the lower table, finally settling on the empty place at the far end.

"The spot is open to anyone, but the selection will be based on overall academic success and performance in the initiation tests."

The hall came alive with excited whispers, and Kyungsoo could feel the rising tension in the air.

EXO?  What was so great about being on some stupid fighting team? 

"The initiation tests will be administered in 5 months," the Council Leader continued.  "That being said, from this point on, nobody is your friend, and everybody is your enemy.  This is a competition where only the smartest and strongest prevail."

Pfft...Sounded more like a ploy to make students study extra hard if you asked Kyungsoo.

The Council Leader took his seat and the rest of the Council followed.  The boys at the lower table sat down as well.  

EXO.  

So they were the best of the best, huh?

Kyungsoo snorted and stood.  The lights had returned to normal luminance, and everyone was turning back to their meals, quietly discussing the announcement.  

He picked up his tray and moved toward the kitchens, feet dragging with every step.

He had a long night ahead.

\--~~--

 To Kyungsoo's surprise, he wasn't the only one being forced to scrub dishes.

"So what are you in for?"  Kyungsoo's partner asked conversationally.  "I blew up the library."

Kyungsoo paused his manic scrubbing to stare at the guy, surprised enough to respond.  "That was you?"

He shrugged, arms still engulfed in soap suds.  "It was an accident."

The boy was thin, his wiry arms nothing but skin and muscle.  He had a sharp cut jaw and chestnut hair that fell over his brow-line in a way that would have driven Kyungsoo crazy had it been his own.  The boy's beautifully slanted eyes flicked over to Kyungsoo, and when he tilted his head, the light hit his cheekbones in a way that made them cast shadows.  

"So what are you in for?"  he repeated.  

Kyungsoo turned back to his sink, and considered not answering the question. 

"Oh come on, it can't be any worse than what I did."

Kyungsoo scrubbed harder, an angry flush working up his neck at the memory of this afternoon.  "I stole a damn pastry," he finally mumbled.  

There was a beat of silence and then the guy was snorting with laughter, the sound loud in the otherwise silent kitchen.  Kyungsoo glared at him for a moment, and then grinned a little.  

Compared to blowing up a portion of the library, his offense  _was_  pretty lame.

The guy finally calmed down, wiping his eyes with his elbows to avoid getting soap in them.  "I've only been here for a couple of weeks, and even I know you don't mess with the head cook."

Kyungsoo perked up at that. "You're new here too?"

"Yeah.  I transferred from another school.  I grew up on the East Coast in the Fire faction."

Kyungsoo turned back to his task, wondering what it was like to travel like that.  He'd literally spent his whole life in an area that probably didn't extend more than 30 miles.  

"What faction are  _you_  from?"

"I'm um...," Kyungsoo didn't know how to answer that question, or why he was even willing to, but he did anyways.  "The Earth faction, I guess?  I grew up here in Exolin though."  He wasn't sure how much the students knew about his background.  There was no way he could hide his elemental powers, but he would keep his poor origins a secret for as long as possible. 

"Oh yeah?  You're the Earth Dragon everybody's been so worked up about?"

"Probably."

They descended into silence, the only sound the harsh rub of steel wool against metal.  Kyungsoo decided out of all the people he'd met, this guy was the most tolerable.  He seemed...less cocky.  More like a normal person.

"So... are you going to try for that last EXO position?" the guy asked after a while, breaking Kyungsoo from his thoughts.

" _Hell no_ ," he immediately responded.  First off, he didn't know shit about his powers; he would be slaughtered if he had to compete against some of the students who'd been here longer.  Secondly, from what Kyungsoo had so far observed, all of the current members were absolute dicks.  "Why is EXO such a big deal?"

"Prestige," the guy answered, holding a plate under a stream of water.  "You're pretty much considered a hero if you're selected."

"What does EXO do though?  Like what's the point?"

"Rumor has it they're going to be sent on a mission to infiltrate the Dark Dragon's headquarters and steal back the Earth Heartstone."

Kyungsoo carefully stacked a plate on the huge drying rack next him, absorbing that information.  He knew about the war, but he hadn't really been keeping up with the details.  The Dragon War had been going on for as long as he could remember.  

The Sun set to the West, the color of the grass was green, and the Dark Dragons were the enemy.  It was just another fact of life.    

"It's just a rumor though," the guy continued.  "I think most people want the position because of the power it brings.  I don't know if you've noticed, but the members of EXO are practically part of the Dragon Council.... Apparently you get paid a lot too."

"Huh," Kyungsoo grunted halfheartedly.  His mind was forming an idea, one that he didn't think he was too thrilled with.  

 _Being a member of EXO would grant you power,_  his mind pitched.  _So that means if you make the team then..._  

 _Nope,_  he shook his head, stopping that train of thought.  There had to be an easier way to get his freedom back.  

Kyungsoo pulled his hands out of the now lukewarm water, realizing he'd finally reached the end and there were no more dishes left.  His fingers looked like raisins and his back was hurting from being bent over the sink all night.  

He pulled the stopper from the bottom and wiped his hands on a rag before turning to grab his cloak.  His partner was doing the same.  

"What classes do you have tomorrow?"  the guy asked, swinging his crimson cloak over his shoulders.

Kyungsoo sighed. "Beginner's Defense first thing in the morning."

"Same here," the guy responded.  "Guess I'll see you tomorrow~" the sentence trailed off unfinished.

"Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo.  I'll see you then."

The guy strode toward the door, and Kyungsoo tiredly padded after him before realizing that he still hadn't asked the guy for  _his_  name.

"Wait," he called.  "What did you say your name was again?"

He wasn't trying to make a friend.  Really.  He was just curious.

The guy smiled, and Kyungsoo thought his teeth looked extra white in the dim corridor.  

"Call me Chen."

\--~~--

* * *

  
  


 


	5. Monday

  
Chapter 5: Monday

\--~~--

 _ **Excerpt from Chapter 4 of Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic, Written in the** _ year 611 A.C.

_The Change_

_The Change_ is defined as the first moment an Elemental Dragon shifts from his human form to his dragon form.

It usually occurs around the time of human puberty, ages 13-21. There has reportedly been a first Change late as age 25.

It is said that the Change is often facilitated by emotional or hormonal stress. Personal accounts relate the onset of certain cravings. An unusual want for raw meat is a tell-tale sign of an impending first Change.

Apparently an individual's sex drive is also ramped up a notch, both before and just after the first Change.

Women have likened the symptoms to those present during pregnancy. However, increased libido and food cravings are only the beginning. Many individuals may also experience mood swings and a noticeable shift in sleeping patterns.

It has been proven that the Change is transitioned much easier when the new dragon is surrounded by other dragons to help him through.

The first Change cannot be forced. It is preceded by evidence of elemental powers and other obvious symptoms, but like the first menses of a female...the Change happens when the body decides it is ready.

After the initial Change, an individual can shift into dragon form of his own free will at any time; there is also a noticeable increase in one's elemental powers. Strength, speed, and vision also improve vastly in both human and dragon form following the Change.

\--~~--

Kyungsoo could safely say he got about 3 hours of sleep last night.

But he somehow managed to get himself dressed and shuffle down to the dining hall in time to grab an apple before making his way toward the training field where his first class was to be held.

He absently rubbed a hand through his hair as he walked, still-half asleep, allowing himself to be absorbed and pushed along with the rushing current of students spilling outside.

The moment he left the building, the early morning sun hit his eyes, and he squinted painfully.

It was too damn early for this.

A weight suddenly slammed into his back and his half-eaten apple flew from his hand, landing on the dirt and rolling before coming to sad halt. He stopped walking and just stared at it, too tired to figure out how he was supposed to react.

"Get enough sleep?"

"I hate you," Kyungsoo responded vaguely, still staring at his fallen breakfast.

"You know," Kai said jovially as he slung an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders, "that sort of offends me." He towed Kyungsoo forward, following a path to the field. "After all, we barely know each other."

Kyungsoo shrugged him off and sighed, already hating his day. "Aren't you supposed to be in class? What are you doing out here?" There was no way Kai was in Beginner's Defense.

They were standing on the training fields amongst the other students now, and there were maybe 50 people gathered. Kyungsoo noticed a range of cloak color, and tiredly determined that this was a mixed class with Elemental Dragons from all factions.

Kai circled around until he was leaning forward into Kyungsoo's face, and Kyungsoo fought the distinctive urge to _step back._

But he didn't move.

Kai smiled pleasantly, and Kyungsoo's eye twitched.

_Why is he so goddamned awake?_

"I'm the teacher's assistant for this class."

Kyungsoo blinked at him, not even sure what that meant. He could feel morning dew soaking through his pants' legs and it pissed him off. Actually, he was 10001% sure everything was going to piss him off today.

"Basically, I'll be helping him teach and determine grades at the end of the term."

_Terrific._

"I want everyone in a line!" a harsh voice called out. Kai pulled back as the teacher marched onto the field, clipboard in hand.

Kai smirked and snapped his fingers. "Chop, chop, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo took a calming breath (in attempt not to punch his TA on the first day) and then pushed past Kai, falling into the colorful line of students that now spanned across the field. The teacher took up residence next to Kai and began calling out names.

Kyungsoo fought a valient battle against the urge to sleep in the 15 minutes it took the man to get through the list.

Finally, having finished taking attendance, the teacher shoved the clipboard into Kai's hands and began pacing up and down the line, inspecting his students. Kyungsoo's eyes followed his movements, wondering what Dragon faction the guy hailed from.

The man looked fragile. He was slender, short statured, had a delicate bone structure. He looked young to be a teacher.

"Since we have a new student," the man started. "I'll repeat what I told you all last week."

Gravel crunched under his feet as he moved. Somehow, it sounded ominous.

"This is a class for people who have yet to hit their first Change," the man said, staring down at a small girl in a blue cloak. She looked terrified... and no more than 15 years old. In fact, Kyungsoo glanced down the row, most of the people in this class looked years younger than him.

The teacher snorted and kept walking.

"It's for people who have yet to hit their Change, but also for those who just plain suck at fighting." He stopped and pressed a hand to a boy's shoulder, correcting his posture.

"You will begin by learning the basics: how to block, attack, and move in your human form. We will then move on to fighting with your powers in human form."

He paused again, and Kyungsoo found himself unconsciously holding his breath as the man gave him a once over. The teacher lifted a brow, eyes flicking down to Kyungsoo's feet and then back up to his face in quick succession. Kyungsoo held still, waiting for him to find something lacking. They were the same height and Kyungsoo found himself staring straight into the instructor's hard stare.

After a moment, the man simply turned and kept walking, talking as he went.

"Once you can fight with your powers in human form we will progress to using them in dragon form."

He continued striding down the line, hands clasped behind his back now. The instructor had long since shed his robe and Kyungsoo wished he could do the same. A line of sweat was trickling down his spine, heralding the full force of the climbing sun. Kyungsoo was also really frickin' hungry.

"As long as you come to class and give me your undivided attention for two hours, you will pass the course without a problem." This time the teacher was standing in front of a boy whose head had slumped forward in sleep. The man stood there for a moment, considering, and Kyungsoo felt pity for whoever it was.

The man's hand moved, a sudden blur, and smacked the guy on the back of the head. The student cried out and stumbled forward, gripping his skull.

"You," the teacher said in a hard voice. "Front and center."

The guy stared, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now!" the teacher barked. "I have no patience for slackers."

The boy mumbled and moved forward so that the whole class had a good view. Kyungsoo felt a momentary bit of surprise.

The slacker was Chen.

"Alright," the teacher said, standing opposite of Chen, a few feet away. "Come at me."

"Huh?"

"Attack me."

"What, like, just hit you or something?"

"You've been learning defense for a week. We're starting offense today. Show me what you've got." The instructor slid into a defensive crouch. Kyungsoo raised a brow. Chen looked equally confused.

"Okay. Um..here I come then." Chen rushed forward, a little hesitant, fist pulled back, aiming for a blow...

_Thud!_

Kyungsoo blinked.

Everyone was silent.

Except for Chen.

He was sort of whimpering.

The teacher had basically flipped him onto his back. Hard.

The small man walked forward and bent over the fallen boy. " _Don't let me catch you asleep again,_ " he hissed. He backed away, still eyeing Chen with disdain. "That was the most pathetic attack I've ever seen in my life."

He held his hand out, and Kai appeared, handing him the clipboard without a word. The instructor flipped through, searching.

"Chen," he muttered, eyes scanning the page. His eyes stopped midway down the paper and he glanced over at Chen with momentary interest before looking back to the sheet.

"You hit your Change 5 years ago and you're still only at this level?"

Chen was sitting up now, and Kyungsoo watched his expression shut down. Gone was the talkative boy from last night. "We can't all be prodigies," he finally spat, standing to his feet and brushing off his cloak. He returned to his place without another word, and the teacher let him.

"See me after class, Chen." He gave the clipboard back to Kai.

Kyungsoo was still staring, wondering what that had been about, when the teacher turned and made eye contact with him. "My name is Ryeowook, and this is Kai," he said with flick of his head. "Come to either of us if you have questions."

Kyungsoo dipped his chin in agreement.

"Alright!" Ryeowook clapped his hands, and paced back to the front. "Today we will begin with the basics of offense."  
\--~~--

Sehun hurriedly brushed through the clumps of students lining the staircase, moving as fast as he could. He was sorely tempted to use his powers to just cut a path.

"Move it!" he growled at a gaggle of girls blocking the top landing of the stairs. They just stared at him, uncomprehending. He could see them beginning to get worked up as they realized who he was.

Sehun rolled is eyes and sent a blast of air into the ground, propelling himself over them. He tucked his knees and flipped, landing in a neat crouch on the other side. The moment his feet met the ground he was up and running again.

His last class of the day was a course in the Arts. The School of Magic was known for training warriors, but it was still a school; academic knowledge such as basic math, science, history, and economics was required, along with an understanding of the Arts.

Sehun had opted for his Art course to be the Art of Dance and Song. He wasn't much of a singer, but the dance portion of the class was fun enough.

It was also the one class that all of EXO had together.

He slammed through the door, reaching the classroom just shy of the warning chime. He'd been late last week and had been forced to write a 5 page essay explaining why.

Sehun did not plan on doing that again.

Kai grinned and slung an arm around Sehun's waist.

"Living life on the edge, I see," he smirked. Sehun settled an arm on his best friend's shoulder and smirked back, his breathing already returned to normal.

"Gotta get my thrills somehow."

The room was divided into two sections. One wall was covered in long mirrors, the floor taped over with a special mat made for dancing. The other portion of the room held a set of chairs, flanked by a chalkboard and shiny piano.

The teacher was standing there with her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised. Her dangling pearl earrings rocked wildly with the amount of force that she had used to turn her head and glare at them. The two graced her with a matching set of cheeky smiles before tripping toward their regular seats, arms still around each other.

Sehun's eyes immediately sought a certain person, finding him wedged between Minseok and Yixing.

_Of course._

Luhan's gaze met his own, and the older Air Dragon gave a small wave. Sehun raised his hand in response before allowing Kai to pull him down in a seat a couple of rows away.   
  
"Now that we are all here," the teacher said with a stern look in Sehun's direction, "I'd like to point out that our number has grown from 30 to 31. This is Kyungsoo, our newest addition."

Sehun hadn't even noticed the silent Earth Dragon standing beside her. He felt his mood sour just by looking at him.

"Do you sing, Kyungsoo?" Kai suddenly blurted, loud enough to capture the attention of the entire room.

Sehun snorted and played along. "Or maybe you can play the piano?" he added sweetly. "I heard you grew up in Exolin. Don't families usually send their children to music lessons here?"

Sehun knew good and well that Kyungsoo was from the Lower Ring of Exolin. There probably wasn't a piano in the entire section.

"Play a song for us?" Kai suggested.

For Kyungsoo to deny this request he would have to reveal that he was poorly educated, and Sehun was willing to bet that the Earth Dragon would do anything to keep that on the down low. Scholarship students weren't treated very well around here.

So Kyungsoo could either (a) reveal his poor origins by refusing to play or (b) play badly and claim he was out of practice (an excuse to clear suspicion about his true upbringing).

It was a win-win as far as Sehun was concerned. Either way, Kyungsoo was bound to look like a fool.

The teacher was watching the short male expectantly. She seemed on board with the idea.

Kyungsoo's eyes were darting from her to Sehun in barely concealed panic. Kai was trying to muffle his laughter (except not really).

"Um...," Kyungsoo licked his lips. "Okay. I'll just," he motioned toward the piano. "I'll play something short."

Sehun reclined back in his seat with anticipation, exchanging a low clap with Kai.

Kyungsoo shot them one more glare and then smoothed his hands down the sides of his cloak. He walked toward the piano with halting steps and sat at the bench stiffly, resting his fingers on the keys.

_Inexperienced._

Sehun watched as the boy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. _Probably praying,_ Sehun grinned.

After a silent moment that was about to stretch too long, Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes and hit a key; the single note floated through the room with an uncertain waver.

He hit another...and then another...

Sehun straightened, his grin slipping from his face.

Kyungsoo's fingers danced across the keys with precison, coaxing from the piano a combination of notes that Sehun had never heard before.

What he was playing wasn't very complicated: easy chords, slow tempo... But the tune was soft, sad. Haunting. Full of... _longing?_

Sehun couldn't put his finger on it.

Beside him, Kai had gone completley still. His best friend's eyes were zeroed in on the figure on the piano bench, dark with intensity.

Kyungsoo was completely absorbed in his playing, his expression one of a person who was there, but not there at the same time. The song went on for several minutes before he seemed to come back to himself. He pressed out one last chord, and the sound lingered in the silent room like a fading good-bye.

Sehun actually felt his heart clench and he couldn't really say why.

Nobody moved.

The teacher was the first to respond, clapping enthusiastically and breaking the mood. She stood and patted Kyungsoo on his shoulder.

"That was beautiful! I don't think I've ever heard that composition before. Who arranged it?"

Kyungsoo blinked, appearing as though he had just awoken from a daze. "I just..," he hesitated and stared down at his hands. "I just made it up."

" _Really?_ " she trilled. "It was wonderful!"

The teacher pulled him from the bench and ushered him to a seat on the front row, where she kept her favorites. Kyungsoo allowed her to, still seeming a little out of it.

Sehun shook his head and crossed his arms in disbelief.

"It wasn't _that_ good," he muttered.

Kai cursed and pouted, returning to his normal self. "We should have made him dance."

\--~~--

 

 


	6. X Marks the Spot

Chapter 6: X Marks the Spot

\--~~--   

A roll of thunder split the air and somebody several rows over gasped in surprise.  Yixing lifted his head from his medical textbook and stared out of the library window.  

He loved it when it rained.  

And it was going to.  Soon. 

He could feel it. 

Another bolt of lightening zigged across the sky and he was momentarily blinded, the image seared on the back of his retinas.  This time the accompanying thunder was loud enough to rattle the windows.  

Yixing slammed his book closed and glanced at his watch.  

8:30 pm.  

Two and half hours until curfew.  The first raindrop splattered against the glass pane and he stared at it as it slowly dripped down, an enticing invitation to come and play.

_Splat...  
....Splat_

_Splat! Splat!_

And then it was pouring, and his skin was suddenly very itchy and tight with a sensation that only one thing could fix.

He stood, decision made.  

Yixing was in desperate want of a flight anyway... he needed something to get his mind off ...well everything.  Burying himself in his studies helped a little, but it was only a temporary fix.   

He'd find Joonmyun and make him come along.  

"Hey...  Are you okay?"

Yixing's head tilted and he whipped around, wondering if Joonmyun had secret telepathic powers, because that was unmistakably the Water Dragon's voice. But nobody was standing in Yixing's alcove, and it took him a moment to realize that the question was not for him.  

Yixing stood and quickly shelved his book before walking several aisles over, following the sound of Joonmyun's voice.

"--you don't look so good."

Yixing popped his head into another study alcove, curious as to who his friend was talking to.  

"I'm fine," a muffled voice responded.  

Yixing blinked, and then realized that there was a figure slumped over on one of the study tables, head buried in his forearms.  Joonmyun was standing next to whoever it was, a concerned look on his face.  

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "Because you're trembling. A lot. Maybe you should go to the infirmary... "

Yixing frowned and stepped forward, his Healer's intuition kicking in.  "I can check you out, if you want," he offered, feeling concerned. 

Joonmyun glanced up at him and smiled in greeting; the figure on the table didn't respond. The boy flinched as another flash of lightening lit the room. Yixing could see the way his body trembled with renewed vigor seconds before the thunder hit.  

Was he scared of thunder?

The person lifted his head and his weak constitution had Yixing immediately accessing his healing powers.  The guy was coated in a sheen of sweat and his face was a sickly pale; something was definitely wrong.

"I'm a Fire Dragon," the boy said with a forced smirk.  "This is the extent of my hate for the rain. It literally makes me sick."

Joonmyun raised a critical brow.  "That's unfortunate," he replied cooly.  "Seeing as we're about to enter the rainy season."

"Right?" the guy said sarcastically.  

Yixing was still quietly assessing him, blue eyes narrowed in concentration.  Something was... not right with this guy's chi flow.    

"What's your name?" he asked vaguely.  

The guy glanced between Yixing and Joonmyun with suspicion, as though judging whether or not to tell them.  Another strike of lighting hit and the thunder crashed not even a second behind.  The guy winced and lowered his forehead to the table.  

The storm was on top of them.  
     
"Chen," he mumbled into the tabletop.  "My name is Chen."

Joonmyun glanced at Yixing and they shared a moment.  The Water Dragon tilted his head in question, and Yixing made a minute motion with his head.

_We'll talk about it later.  Not here._

"I think you should go to bed, Chen," Yixing offered softly, allowing his powers to sink back under the surface.  He'd seen all he could. And he had no better advice to offer besides telling the guy to go to sleep.  He doubted the infirmary would be much more help.  

"You get sick like this  _everytime_  it storms?" Yixing added out of curiosity.

Chen nodded, his forehead still pressed to the cool wooden surface of the desk.  "I'll be fine as soon as it stops, just," he flicked his hand in dismissal, "go frolic in the rain or something.  I want to be alone."

Joonmyun sighed, and Yixing nodded, letting him know there was nothing more that could be done.

"Alright, well... I hope you feel better soon," Joonmyun  said, patting Chen's shoulder as he walked past. Chen shrunk away from the touch as if it burned.

 _Ironic_ , Yixing thought,  _considering the guy is a Fire Dragon._

Yixing and Joonmyun spared the collapsed boy a last lingering look before walking away and leaving him alone.  As soon as they were descending the stairs to the fourth level, Joonmyun turned on him.

"What did you see?"

They both knew that Fire Dragons became moody whenever it rained, but never to the point of physical sickness.

Yixing was lost in thought, racking his brain for an explanation of what he'd witnessed.  "I don't know what I saw," he said speculatively.  "It's like, most Dragons have levels of chi flowing through their body." Yixing touched his forehead, chest, and abdomen in demonstration.  "But where most people have an steady river of chi between their levels, his was..."

He thought about how to phrase it.  "It was more like a trickle, I guess." 

There had been plenty of chi in Chen's upper reserves, but the bottom areas had been shallow.  It was almost as if something was blocking the flow.

Joonmyun was frowning.  "So you've never seen something like that?"

By now they had made it to the Main Floor and were heading toward the large pair of double doors that stood at the front entrance.  Somehow they'd tacitly agreed to go out in the rain for a bit.

"No.  I've never even heard of it, actually."  Yixing ran a hand through his hair and grinned at the thought of a new project.  "I guess I need to do some resear--" 

He stilled, sentence unfinished.  Joonmyun kept walking but stopped once he realized Yixing had frozen in place.

He gave the healer a quizzical stare and turned, trying to find what had captured his attention.

"Oh,"  Joonmyun said awkwardly when his eyes alighted upon the person poised at the door.  "Are you heading out too?"

Minseok stared at Joonmyun without expression. _Look at me_ , Yixing silently pleaded.   _Even one glance would do.  Just look at me._    

"Yeah," the older male answered, steadfastly ignoring Yixing's presence.  "It's been a while since I've flown in the rain."

Yixing swallowed around the lump in his throat and dropped his gaze, trying to ignore the memories those words invoked.

Because the last time Minseok had flown in the rain, it had been with Yixing.  

And they'd still been dating.

He heard the door open and then Minseok's departing footsteps, and he fought the urge to look up and catch one last glimpse of the man before the door shut.

He looked up anyway.

Joonmyun sighed heavily and walked over, looping a comforting arm around Yixing's shoulders.

"Come on," he said gently.  "Let's go have some fun."

Yixing nodded, blinking rapidly.  He wasn't really in the mood anymore, but he knew he'd feel better if he went out and lost himself in the pelting downpour.  

"Okay."

_Three months._

Joonmyun pulled him outside and Yixing felt something shift in his chest as the spray touched his skin.

It'd been _three months_ since Minseok had broken up with him and started treating him as though he didn't exist.

To Yixing, it felt like it had all happened yesterday.

...Yixing was a healer, and a damned good one too. He fixed people, made sure they were healthy and able to live. Healing was what he was known for.

 _Ironic,_  Yixing thought bitterly, _considering I can't even heal myself._

\--~~-- 

Kyungsoo stabbed a period onto the last sentence of his essay with unnecessary force, and the ink from the quill seeped into the paper a bit, little black tendrils radiating outward.

It made Kyungsoo feel better.

The whole essay was five pages of bullshit.   

He'd been late to his Dance and Song class today, no thanks to the spawn of Satan (more commonly known by the mundane name of Kai), and the teacher hadn't been too pleased.  Nevertheless, she had only given Kyungsoo a half-hearted scolding, and was obviously going to let the whole issue slide, but then Sehun had piped up, complaining about discrimination against certain students, and so the teacher had begrudgingly assigned Kyungsoo a five page explanation essay.  

To say Kyungsoo was ready to get the hell out of the School of Magic was an understatement.

And it'd only been two weeks.

He'd managed to survive so far, but there was really only so much he could take before he snapped.

And he was very, _very_  close.

The little stunt Kai had pulled today had almost tipped Kyungsoo over the edge.     

Kyungsoo had literally been walking through the classroom doorway when a pair of arms had snaked around his waist and pulled him backwards into the hard embrace of somebody's chest.

Before he could even turn his head to see his assailant, the hallway became a blur and his breath caught in his throat.

When they reached their destination, Kyungsoo ripped out of his captor's arms and rounded on him.

"Goddammit Kai!"

"Shhh!" Kai warned with a smirk.  "You're in the library, Kyungsoo.  Inside voice."

"I swear if you disa--"  Kai disappeared.  

Kyungsoo gripped his own hair in frustration and lifted his head in panic when the warning bell chimed.  

_"Fuuuuuck!"_

1 minute to get to class.

He'd had to sprint down six flights of stairs, across two courtyards, and up another five flights before he made it back.

He'd slammed into the classroom a good 15 minutes after the bell had chimed, flushed and out of breath, and everybody had stared in a moment of silence.

Kyungsoo had only seen Kai though.  The way his lips quirked and his eyes blinked innocently.

He wanted to punch him in the face.

Hard.

These kind of tricks had been happening nonstop for the past two weeks.  Kyungsoo couldn't go a full day without Kai showing up and making his life a living hell at some point.  The Air Dragon took particular joy in humiliating Kyungsoo during Defense class, loudly calling out everything that he was doing wrong so that by the end of the period all of the students were muffling their laughter and whispering behind his back.  

Kyungsoo had been one of the best in the class when it came to simple physical attack and defense, but this week they'd started implementing the use of their powers... and Kyungsoo was having a hard time.  

He just didn't  _get it_ , even when Ryeowook tried to explain.  

He could  _hear_ the stones just fine, but actually making them  _move_  was a different story. 

So while everyone else in the class was throwing tentative attacks at each other, Kyungsoo spent most of the time just glaring at the ground... willing it to move... or tremble.... or do fucking  _anything._

It was frustrating, especially with Kai standing nearby, judging him.

The heavy hammer of rain against the library window drew Kyungsoo back to the present, and he blinked, wondering how long he'd been out of it.

He turned in his chair and stared out at the driving sheets of rain, glad that he was inside.  It appeared darker than it normally did at this time of day, and Kyungsoo felt his mood continue to slip into a melancholic state.  

He hated this time of year, when the rainy season came and the warm days of summer were washed away.  The temperature would probably be 10 degrees cooler tomorrow.  

He sighed, resting his chin on his fist.  His other hand was tapping a beat against the tabletop that matched the solid tempo of the rain.  

This kind of day was best spent curled up in a warm, dry bed.... sleeping.  

Or doing  _other_ things. 

Kyungsoo used to see a lot of Hyunsik on rainy days, and he suddenly missed the sensation of having a warm body to wrap around.  

He missed the quick glide of fingertips on skin and the soft sound of breathing in his ears.  The evidence that he wasn't really alone, if only for one night.  

And he missed the moment when that quick glide became a slick caress and that soft breathing became a labored moan and-- _-Fuck._

Kyungsoo stood and snatched his essay from the table, suddenly deciding that being in a cold downpour was actually a good idea.  

He needed to calm his shit.  

Kyungsoo strode towards the staircase, allowing his feet to take him where they would.  Six flights of stairs, two flooded courtyards, and another 5 staircases later he found himself standing outside of the Dance and Song classroom, fingers itching to touch the piano.

He wanted to play again.

But Kyungsoo couldn't. 

Because somebody else was already in there.

He approached the doorway on silent feet, curiosity getting the better of him.  The door itself was cracked open a little ways, and a sliver of yellow light shot through, illuminating a thin streak of the hallway.  The sound of music drew Kyungsoo closer and closer.  

From this angle he could only see the mirrors, and his brow scrunched in confusion when he saw no evidence of anyone inside.

But then his eyes caught movement as a form materialized out of nowhere.  

A familiar form.

_Kai?_

Kyungsoo remained silent as he watched the Air Dragon dance.  The music was sensual, alluring, and Kai's body moved in a way that had Kyungsoo's mouth going dry.  Kai flitted in and out existence: there, not there, curving his body, lolling his head back and gazing into the mirror with a hooded expression.  

It was like watching the world through the spinning blades of a fan.  Kai danced across the room, disappearing at intervals and reappearing a few feet away, all in time to the music.  His hair was matted to his forehead and his chest was heaving with effort.  Kyungsoo's eyes locked on the glisten of sweat that was pooling in the soft dip of the dancer's collar bones.

Why had Kyungsoo come here again?

He found that he couldn't really remember, and furthermore, he didn't  _care._

Kai's dance was sending pleasant jolts through his body and Kyungsoo could feel his breathing start to pick up pace.  The dancer bit his lip and suddenly that pleasant jolt shot straight down somewhere deep in Kyungsoo's gut.     

He couldn't pull his eyes away.

However the sound of somebody ascending the stairs forced him to.  

Kyungsoo reluctantly pulled back and slipped into an adjacent classroom, moving quietly as possible.  

"I knew you'd be here," a voice chided, growing distant as the person entered the room with Kai.

Kyungsoo crept out of his hiding spot and cautiously took his place at the door again, a yellow stripe of light beaming over his body.

"What's wrong?" Sehun asked.  "You usually only dance when something's on your mind."  He was holding a water bottle in Kai's direction.

"I'm just stressed," Kai murmured taking the proffered drink and gulping it down.   

"Yeah," Sehun agreed, plopping down onto the floor.  "Between classes and all this extra EXO shit, I'm about wiped out too." 

Kai's breathing had already returned to normal, but his body was still coated in liquid, making his bronze skin glow with every steady inhalation.  

"Any updates on the Dark Dragons?" the dancer asked, moving to lean against the mirror.  

"You mean any leads on what they want with Kyungsoo?" Sehun responded with a quirked brow.  

Kai sent him a pointed glare before answering his question with one of his own. "What? I can't be curious?"

"You just seem exceptionally interested in him."

"He's the last fucking Earth Dragon in the world.  That's pretty interesting."

"Don't kid yourself, Kai.  That's not the reason, and you know it."

Kai was smirking now and Sehun was rolling his eyes, but Kyungsoo was still stuck on the Dark Dragon issue.

_What the hell could the Dark Dragons want with **me**?_

Sehun laughed, drawing Kyungsoo's attention back to the conversation.  "Anyways, I haven't heard anything more since that night we rescued him from the Shadowmen.  Have you?"

_Shadowmen?_

The word triggered something in Kyungsoo's mind, and suddenly the events of that fateful night two weeks ago made a lot more sense.  

It had obviously been Shadowmen that had attacked him, Kyungsoo realized.

And now that he really thought about it, the whole transaction for that particular theft had been super shady (more so than usual), consisting of only notes and minimal contact between he and the employer.

 _The whole thing was a set up._.. he realized.  _They were waiting for me._

"Haven't heard a thing," Kai responded with an exhalation.  "As far as I know the prisoners we took that night still haven't broken their silence.  Although, one man did try to kill himself yesterday."

"Oh yeah?  How?"

"The usual.  He bit his own tongue."

The two descended into a heavy silence and Kyungsoo lowered himself into a crouch, feeling a little unsettled with all of this information.  He'd never seen Kai and Sehun so serious before, and honestly? It kind of scared him.

"Has the Council decided on our next mission?" Kai asked, pushing off the mirror and rolling his head from side to side.  "I need to let off some steam. I can't stand being cooped up in this place." 

Instead of answering, Sehun pushed forward onto his hands and knees, and Kyungsoo watched with interest as the boy crawled forward.  Kai backed away, allowing himself to be guided back to his previous place against the mirror.  Something in the atmosphere shifted, going from business to pleasure in the span of heartbeat.  Kyungsoo could see the reflection of Sehun's eyes, peering up in an expression of coyness.  

The blonde had Kai's hips pinned firmly against the glass, his face level with Kai's crotch.  "I could help you let off some steam right now," Sehun suggested with a tilt of his lips.  "If you want..."

"Can we consider it your reward for winning the bet on the last mission?"

Sehun paused, his expression shifting to a frown.  "In that case, you should be the one blowing me."

Kyungsoo stiffened.

"Ah, come on, Sehun," Kai protested, threading his fingers through his friend's hair and guiding his head toward the lacing on his pants.  "You know you love it when I let you suck my dick."

By this time, Kyungsoo had gone completely red.  

Weren't they just talking about men committing suicide?  

In what universe did that result in a  _blowjob?_

And since when were these two even _in_  that type of relationship?

He raised a trembling hand to his mouth as Sehun began working at Kai's pants.

Kyungsoo needed to get out of here, he needed to get out of here, he needed to  _get out of here...._

Because this was Kai, the fucking bane of his existence, and he should be feeling awkward and disgusted with what was happening and not completely turned o---

 _"Fuck,_ " Kai said with feeling, his head slamming back against the mirror.

 _Dear Gods of the Four Dragon Nations,_  Kyungsoo was watching Kai get his dick sucked by Sehun and if either of them saw him peering through the door like a fucking creeper, he would never hear the end of it.  

Kai groaned and mustered what looked to be a colossal amount of strength to roll his head forward and glance downward at Sehun; his eyes glowed, a hypnotizing ethereal gray that made Kyungsoo's heart skip a beat.  

Sehun's head was starting to bob up and down at a rapid pace, his fingers digging into Kai's hipbones, just below what looked to be an X shaped scar.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in recognition and he blinked, squinting hard to be sure he was seeing what he thought he was.

Yup.  

There was no mistaking it.

On his left hipbone, pale against the smooth expanse of tanned skin, Kai had the crossed scar of the Fallen.  

Kyungsoo smothered his hormones and stood, his legs trembling as the circulation started back up.  The movement must have drawn Kai's attention, because suddenly that light gray gaze was locked on Kyungsoo.

Kai neither addressed Kyungsoo nor pushed Sehun away, but simply kept eye contact with Kyungsoo all the way to the end.  

Kyungsoo felt his body heat up as Kai released himself into Sehun's mouth with an obscene groan, his face screwing up in pleasure, and eyes slipping closed.

Sehun was coughing below him, reaching for the abandoned water bottle.

Kai stared at Kyungsoo with half-lidded eyes, slumped against the mirror in sated exhaustion.  His full lips slowly drew upward into a smirk.

Kyungsoo allowed his own to do the same, letting his gaze purposely drop down Kai's body.

Kai stiffened as though remembering something and glanced down as well. He yanked at his shirt and hoisted his pants back over his hipbones, eyes lifting to meet Kyungsoo's once more.

Kyungsoo arched a brow, slowly raising his two index fingers and crossing them so that they formed an X.

Kai's facial features hardened, and Kyungsoo smiled in satisfaction before turning and walking away.  

This was great. 

This was wonderful.

This was  _so_  worth watching Kai get blown.

Because now he had a valuable bit of information to use at his leisure.  

Kyungsoo probably should've expected it when Kai suddenly materialized in front of him, but he ended up walking straight into Kai's hard embrace anyway.  The hallway disappeared and Kyungsoo was breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and  _where the hell was Kai taking him this time?_

When the world finally oriented itself once more, Kyungsoo realized that they had relocated to his bedroom.  Kai grabbed hold of Kyungsoo's collar and pushed him until his back thudded against the unyielding wood of the door.

"You recognize it?" The Air Dragon's voice was dangerously low.  

Kyungsoo allowed himself a slow smile, relishing his victory.  "Of course," he responded lightly.  "Because I have one too."

The Fallen was one of the biggest gangs in the Lower Ring.  Initiation rites often took as long as a year, and once you were in, you were marked; an X just over your hipbone.

"So," Kyungsoo smirked, drawing the moment out. "How many years did you live in the Lower Ring?"

Kai snarled and slammed Kyungsoo's head against the wooden door, and Kyungsoo let out a breathless laugh, ignoring the dull throb of pain.

"Nobody knows, do they?" Kyungsoo breathed.  "That you're nothing more than a peasant?"

Outside, the rain was still pounding down, filling the silence of the dark room with a steady rushing sound.  Night had already come, and Kai was just a vague outline in Kyungsoo's vision.  He could feel Kai's hands trembling where they gripped his collar.  

"If you tell anybody, I will end you," Kai threatened darkly, voice thick with promise.  

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pushed him away, straightening his rumpled clothing and inhaling deeply before speaking again.  "Why?  Scared nobody would approve of a street rat being a member of EXO?"

Kai's eyes flashed, bright in the dim room, and Kyungsoo knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

He and Kai quarreled all the time, but something about this felt a little more personal.  Dangerous.

"Don't think you're safe, Kyungsoo," Kai warned, stepping close enough that Kyungsoo could feel his breath fanning across his face.  "Because you're not.  I won't give you room to so much as  _breathe_."   

With that promise still lingering in the air, Kai disappeared, leaving the Earth Dragon to himself.

Kyungsoo exhaled shakily and stumbled toward his bed, not bothering to flick the light on.  He stared out of his window, listening to the rhythm of the rain.  

What had he gotten himself into?

He'd thought he could use this information as blackmail against Kai to get him off his back, but Kai obviously had no intention of doing anything of the sort.  In fact, he had basically promised to do the opposite.   

Kyungsoo's life was probably about to get a lot shittier.  

He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair thinking he should have saved this trump card and waited for a better time to use it.

Kyungsoo groaned and collapsed back onto his mattress, folding his arms over his face and enveloping himself in total darkness.  

Kai was an enigma.  

Kyungsoo was clearly older than him, but at some point they'd been in the same gang.  And if they'd both been living in the Lower Ring at the same time, running in the same circles, then shouldn't they have crossed paths?

Why couldn't Kyungsoo recall anyone named Kai?

Who the hell was this guy?

\--~~--


	7. Let Go

Chapter 7: Let Go  
\--~~--

In the weeks following Kyungsoo's little discovery, Kai had become nothing short of a permanent fixture in his life.  

He was everywhere, popping in when Kyungsoo was about to go to the restroom, appearing when Kyungsoo was running to class, smiling lazily as Kyungsoo ascended a flight of stairs.  Kyungsoo  couldn't even pick out what he wanted to eat without Kai breathing over his shoulder. 

Forget trying to study. 

Throughout Defense, Kai always had his steely gaze focused on Kyungsoo, monitoring his movements and watching to whom he spoke (which Kyungsoo thought was pointless, as he talked to  _no one_ ).

But the worst part of the whole ordeal was the fact that Kai often times popped into Kyungsoo's bedroom ... Usually at some random point in the night.

Like,  _what the fuck?_

Kyungsoo was starting to develop a sleep disorder, flinching awake at even the tiniest sound or sensation of movement.  

Not to mention his growing paranoia about having no privacy. 

Kyungsoo hadn't been able to comfortably masturbate in weeks (even in the shower) and  _that_  was starting to become a problem.  Especially since his body was going haywire.

Lately everything seemed to be setting him off.

And to make matters worse, Kai  _knew._

Sometimes the Air Dragon would quietly appear behind Kyungsoo and breathe softly against the nape of his neck, draw a hand down Kyungsoo's arm and circle around him with a knowing smirk.

Kyungsoo hated it.

He hated the way his heart kick-started when Kai was near.

Hated the way his skin heated.

Hated the way his whole body reacted to every lingering touch, becoming taut with anticipation.  

Kyungsoo usually managed to push Kai away, but sometimes he was hard pressed not just grab the teasing male and force him against a wall, let him feel the effect he was having on Kyungsoo's body and then make him take responsibility for it.

It was starting to become a daily struggle, a weird battle between the two of them to see how long Kyungsoo would put up with Kai's touches before giving in and pushing him away.

The problem was: Kyungsoo really hated to lose, and Kai really loved to win.  

As a result, the skinship was getting progressively daring, each touch remaining just a little bit longer, Kai trying to coax a reaction out of Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo fighting to appear unaffected.   

Kyungsoo was actually suspicious of how easily Kai accepted the word 'no', however.  Despite his gliding touches and sultry eyes, Kai never pressed the subject after Kyungsoo pushed him away. He'd just laugh and wait until the next time when he checked in on Kyungsoo... and then the whole torturous  process would restart.

The only time Kyungsoo had a respite from Kai's presence was when the boy had EXO business to attend to.  It seemed the group often had mandatory gatherings with the Council throughout the week, plus meetings of their own. Kyungsoo was always aware of when one of these meetings was in progress because an entire blissful hour would peacefully pass without Kai appearing to bother him.

Today Kyungsoo was spending his rare alone time walking along the shore of the small lake that bordered the training fields.  

It was a Friday, and classes had been dismissed for the remainder of the day.    

Along the shore, a group of Water and Air Dragons were having a friendly match, playfully attacking each other with their respective elements. 

Kyungsoo paused to watch them, curious despite himself.  He didn't recognize any of the students (probably because they were in a higher level Defense class than he was) but he found himself concentrating on the way they moved.

It was silly, he thought.  Having to wave your arms and turn your body this way and that to summon your powers.  

But still.

He stared at a smooth pebble on the ground and then furtively glanced around.  Seeing no eyes on him, Kyungsoo hesitantly thrust his fist forward.  

The stone didn't move.

He tried again, keeping his gaze on the rock.

Nothing.

He grew frustrated and soon enough he was punching his fists back and forth in quick succession, annoyed frown on his face.

Kyungsoo finally huffed and kicked the unresponsive rock with the toe of his boot, watching as it rolled about a foot away and then slowed to a stop in the murky water of the lake.

_Stupid._

A nearby laugh jerked his attention upward.

The group of sparring students had drawn closer, forming a loose semi-circle around him.

His eyes flicked back and forth.  "Can I help you?" Kyungsoo questioned in what he hoped was a firm tone of voice.  

The guy who appeared to be the ringleader laughed again and took a step forward.  "It looks like you're the one who needs help. Care to have a friendly match?" he asked in mock sincerity.  "I could give you a few pointers."  

The guy was an Air Dragon.  Kyungsoo knew better than to trust him.

Kyungoo's pride was telling him not to back down even though his gut was warning him to do the opposite.

_Why do these things happen to me?_

"Sure," he responded aloud, rolling his neck to loosen his shoulders.  

He could only thank the gods that Kai wasn't going to be here to witness this.

\--~~--

Chen watched with narrowed eyes as the group of boys fully surrounded Kyungsoo.  

This was no good.

Chen had dealt with these guys before, and he knew how they operated, preying on the weak just to showcase their level of power.

No doubt they were all trying out for EXO in a couple of months.

Chen blew out an exasperated breath, already knowing that he was going to regret what he was about to do.

He started across the training grounds, his steps picking up pace as the fighting began.  Kyungsoo was probably expecting a one on one, but that wasn't the way this group of guys worked.

Three of them moved at once, and Kyungsoo was caught unprepared.  

Chen was running now, footsteps pounding the earth.  

He hadn't spoken to Kyungsoo since that night in the Kitchens, but he couldn't stand by and watch this happen.  

He knew what it was like to be in Kyungsoo's position.  He'd hit his Change five years ago, and even at his old school, he'd been picked on for his lack of power.  Chen had only been accepted into the School of Magic because his father was on the Council.  

Not that anybody knew that.  His father refused to associate with him, even making him his name from Jongdae to Chen.

Whatever.

He didn't care what he was called or whether or not his father claimed him as a son (he'd worked through that emotional jam years ago), but he couldn't stand watching others go through the same thing.  

Kyungsoo needed help, and Chen was going to give it.  His power control was weak, but he'd been in enough fights to know how to handle himself physically.

Besides, the skies were clear, and it hadn't stormed in a week. 

Chen was feeling pretty good.

He entered the fray with his fist held back, flames dancing on his fingertips.  He landed a solid punch between somebody's shoulder blades, and they yelped in surprise.  

Chen had lost sight of Kyungsoo, but he was steadily working his way to the center of the mob, knowing the Earth Dragon was probably somewhere in the thick of it. 

There were probably ten guys in the group, all of them high level Water and Air Elementals; Chen knew he could only do so much before his attacks became useless.  

There was a small break in the mass of bodies, and for half a second, Chen could see Kyungsoo.  He was knee deep in the water, legs caught in a block of ice, hands covering his face as a shock of wind hit him.

That was dangerous.  If Kyungsoo got knocked over in the water with his feet trapped-- 

Chen didn't finish the thought, forcing his way toward the captured boy, and heating his hands as he went.  

He fell against the Earth Dragon, shielding him even as he lowered his burning hands to the ice.  It melted quickly, and Kyungsoo stared at him with wide eyes.

Chen grinned.  "'Sup?"

And then a wave of water hit them, and they both went under. 

Chen felt a hand fist in his sodden cloak and pull him upward with a forceful tug.  He spluttered and shook his head as he emerged from the water, not prepared for the hard punch that landed against his nose.

A cry to his left told him Kyungsoo was getting the same treatment.    

Chen tried to summon his powers, but he'd use too much getting that ice off of Kyungsoo; he was already pulling on dregs.  

He could only rely on his body now.  He twisted and squirmed, thrashing in the waist-high water.  He could tell his nose was bleeding.  Chen stilled long enough to draw his knee backward before quickly slamming it into the soft flesh of his opponent's stomach.  

"Hey!"

Chen pushed the stunned guy off of him and then forced the guy's face into the water, holding him tightly.

" _Hey!!_ "

He pressed down hard and glanced around to locate Kyungsoo.  The Earth Dragon had a guy in a headlock, but another guy was on Kyungsoo's back choking him as well.

**_"Yah!!!"_ **

Everything froze.  Literally.

The entire lake was a bed of ice, and Chen was locked in it, unable to move.  A hand fisted in his hair and yanked his neck back to an uncomfortable angle. Somebody else worked under him, quickly freeing the guy Chen had practically been sitting on.

"What do you think you're doing?"  a familiar voice hissed in his ear.

Chen blinked, trying to understand what was going on. He was staring up into the icy blue gaze of the same guy who'd been so concerned for his wellbeing a couple of weeks ago.  

Joonmyun.

_Uh oh._

"They started it," he mumbled petulantly, his voice sounding weird and nasally. His mouth tasted full of copper.

Joonmyun sighed and released Chen's hair, allowing him to sag forward.  The ice encapsulating his body liquified.  

"Get on the shore," Joonmyun instructed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Chen lifted himself out of his ice hole and slid on his knees toward the safety of the beach.  He left little crimson smudges in his wake.  

Kyungsoo was already there, splayed on his back, staring up at the setting sun.  Chen flopped down next to him, obliged to do the same.  

They didn't speak, both just getting their breathing under control.

Chen's legs were cold, but he couldn't find the energy to warm them up.

Judging from the amount of scolding going on, Joonmyun had not come to bust the fight alone.  Chen lifted his head enough to see who'd come with him, hoping that maybe it was the Healer friend.   

But no, it was a different EXO member (Minseok, Chen was pretty sure).  

By now the the ice had been melted and the other boys were standing in a line, heads hung low as Joonmyun and Minseok yelled at them.

Chen sighed and let his head thunk back down to the sandy ground.  He knew that he and Kyungsoo were probably in for it too. 

"Having fun without me?"

Chen nearly jumped out of his skin as a figure materialized right next to Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo merely rolled his eyes and let out an irritable huff.  "Fuck off, Kai.  I'm not in the mood."

Chen watched curiously as Kai crouched down and drew a slow finger across Kyungsoo's bottom lip, collecting a line of blood.  Kyungsoo hissed but didn't push him away.  

The boy's lip was busted and the area around his left eye was shiny and swollen.  It'd probably be a beautiful shade of purple in a couple of hours.

Kai grabbed Kyungsoo's chin and forced him to meet his gaze.

After a moment of silent scrutiny the Air Dragon released the smaller male and stood, his face a mask of cool displeasure.  Chen blinked and Kai was gone, having transported his way over to Joonmyun.  The other band of boys was being led away by Minseok, and Joonmyun and Kai traded a few words before Kai reappeared next to Kyungsoo.  

Before the injured Earth Dragon could even voice a complaint, Kai had his hand wrapped around the boy's forearm and they were both gone.  

Chen sat up slowly, dabbing at his nose.  He could already feel a sore spot somewhere in the proximity of his lower back.  

He lifted his head as the ominous sound of crunching gravel grew closer to his sitting place.  Joonmyun stood in front of him, arms crossed, eyes icy.  

"You'll be coming with me."

\--~~--

"Strip."

"W-what?"

"Take off your clothes."

"No."

Kai lifted an eyebrow.  "You're soaking wet, Kyungsoo."

The Earth Dragon snorted.  "What do you care?"

Kai frowned.  

Usually he enjoyed exchanging insults with Kyungsoo, but at the moment, Kai was pretty pissed off. 

Something about the scene he'd just witnessed was irritating him. 

He knew it wasn't the fact that Kyungsoo had been beaten up...again.  Neither was it the fact that the Earth Dragon been lying relatively close to another student (a threat, Kai reasoned, to his secret). It wasn't the bruised tint of Kyungsoo's alabaster skin or the ripped gash in his full lower lip.

No.

It had been something about the look in the Earth Dragon's eye.  

The tired look of someone who was about to give up on everything.

_That_ was what was pissing Kai off.

Kai inhaled deeply and turned to face the window.  He'd landed them in Kyungsoo's room.  "Just hurry up and change," he ordered.

For a moment he thought Kyungsoo was going to refuse, but then he heard the heavy plop of a wet cloak hitting the ground and then the soft rustling of dry clothes being pulled off a shelf.  

If Kai had been in a better mood he might have teased Kyungsoo about the fact that he could see him in the reflection of the window.  But as it were, he just stood there, eyes traveling over the reflected portion of the smaller male's back.  His skin was smooth, sprinkled here and there with scars; it made Kai too aware of his own.

And thinking about his past only darkened his mood further.

"I'm done," Kyungsoo said tonelessly, falling into a dry heap on his bed.  The boy winced at the movement and fingered a tender spot on his ribcage.  

Kai sat down on the bed too, shoving Kyungsoo's legs to the side to make room.

He'd done it often enough that Kyungsoo didn't even protest anymore.

"What happened out there?" Kai asked tersely.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.  "I think it's pretty obvious.  I got my ass kicked.  Happy?"

"Aren't you tired of that shit?" Kai asked condescendingly.  "Aren't you tired of being made fun of?"

Kyungsoo sat up in a sudden rush, his eyes bright with barely contained emotion.  "You think I  _like_  being this way?" he demanded in a strained voice.  "You think that I'm not  _trying_ to get stronger?"

The Air Dragon kept pushing. "No, I don't," he said simply.  "The way I see it, you're nothing but a pathetic coward."

Kyungsoo just stared at him, chest heaving. Kai could tell he was holding back angry tears. 

"You want to know why you can't access your powers?  You want to know what's wrong?" he asked softly, shifting closer. 

Kyungsoo stilled.  

Kai raised a finger and slowly poked it into the center of Kyungsoo's chest.

"It's you."

There was a moment of silence where the two just stared at each other, and then Kyungsoo turned his head away with a snort of disbelief.  "Yeah, real helpful.  Thanks a lot."

Kai was still staring at him, unmoving.  "You've got to let go," he said quietly.  "Of everything."

Kyungsoo shifted and let out a bitter laugh, but when Kai didn't lean back or smirk, the boy seemed to realize that Kai was having a rare moment.  His laughter trailed off and he grew still again, regarding the Air Dragon with open suspicion. "What do you mean?"

Kai pulled his hand back and settled into his place again.  "Think about it.  The only time you've ever been able to use your powers is when you're in a near death situation, right?"

"Yeah,"  Kyungsoo said slowly, dragging the word out.

Kai tapped his own temple.  "It's because your subconscious takes over.  That's the moment when your base instinct is controlling you."

Kyungsoo's brow was puckered in confusion.

"Your rational mind is suppressing that primitive part of you, Kyungsoo," Kai continued.  "You still haven't truly accepted the fact that you're an Elemental Dragon.  You're unconsciously keeping a lid on it."

"I'm keeping a lid on it?" he repeated with a raised brow.

"And you'll continue to keep a lid on it until you learn to  _let go."_

Kai stood from the bed, and paced toward the window.  The sun had set completely, and the training grounds below were lit with small yellow lights here and there. He suddenly felt very trapped in the small bedroom.  

"How do  _you_  know?" Kyungsoo asked carefully.

Kai turned to face him, debating how much he wanted to reveal to this Earth Dragon.  This small Earth Dragon with the tired eyes, and busted lip.  

He hated to admit it, but he didn't like seeing Kyungsoo so beaten down.  The Kyungsoo he'd come to know over the past few weeks was a fighter.   

He wanted to keep him that way.

Kai sighed.  

"I know because I was in a similar situation a long time ago."

A sudden vision of a small concrete room with no windows flitted through his mind, and he repressed a shudder.

_Just do it, Jongin.  We know you can.  If you want to get out, just get out._

Kyungsoo was on the verge of asking another question, but Kai turned away and transported himself out to the training fields before the boy could speak.  

Kai had revealed enough to get him thinking.

There was only one other thing he could do to help Kyungsoo now.  

And that was to  _force_ him to let go.  
                  
\--~~--

"Match!"

Kyungsoo sat up from his splayed position on the ground and drew a knee to his chest, inspecting a newly acquired scrape.  His breathing was sharp and uneven.

He'd been at this for nearly an hour.  

Over the rapid pounding of his heartbeat, he could hear the sound of his opponent's footsteps retreating, returning to the growing crowd of people that lined the field. 

Kyungsoo blew at the scrape, glad it was shallow, but wishing it would stop bleeding.  Just another sore spot to add to the ever-growing list.  
   
His eyes searched the crowd and found Kai's figure easily, drawn like iron to a magnet.  Kyungsoo was slowly developing a weird ability to sense Kai's presence.

The tanned boy was standing in the back, arms crossed, signature smirk on his face.  He'd more or less returned back to normal after that weird heart-to-heart session that had happened last Friday.  

And Kyungsoo was glad, because Kai wasn't supposed to give him useful advice.

It just wasn't natural.

In any case, Kai was definitely the reason Kyungsoo was suffering  _now._   

Because today in Defense they were sparring.  

There was only one other match still in progress, and whoever lost would be coming over to battle with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo grit his teeth and slowly rose to his feet, telling himself he could make it one more round.  

Usually in tournaments like this, the winner was the one to stay on the field, awaiting his next opponent, while the losers were weeded out and unable to continue on to the next round.  

Not today.

Kai had suggested to Ryeowook that the winner rotate and the loser stay in his place, so that the weaker students got more practice out of it.

It had basically become a tournament to see who deserved the title of 'Weakest Person in the Entire Class'.

Without access to his powers, Kyungsoo was pretty much a shoo-in.  He had yet to make it within 10 feet of anyone, much less make them hit the dirt (which you had to do in order to win).

Kyungsoo flicked his bangs, clearing his sweaty hair from his vision.  The sky had grown darker in the last hour, heavy with storm clouds that were amassing above the city.  A raindrop fell onto Kyungsoo's shoulder and he glanced up, squinting at the threatening weather.  A distant roll of thunder echoed across grounds.  

A sudden loud round of cheers erupted from the other field, and Kyungsoo's attention was drawn back to the earth.  The entire class began to shift and gather around his area.

The other match was finally over.

"It might take forever, seeing as they both suck," someone said aloud not bothering to lower his voice.

"Even all the girls beat them."

"At least Chen can control fire a little. I'm starting to think Kyungsoo's just a fluke."

"You're right," another voice added.  "It's been a month since he's been here and I don't think I've seen him use his powers a single time."

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply, trying to keep his temper in check.  

It was hard. 

He hadn't had a good night sleep in two weeks, his whole body felt like one big sore, and to top things off, he'd managed to skip breakfast this morning.  

Exhaustion was creeping into his limbs, and he could feel his shoulders beginning to sag. But something in the words of his classmates had him straightening his spine and lifting his chin.  

He wanted to win. 

Kyungsoo could feel a trickle of blood snake down his calf, soaking into the top of his sock. 

Another rain drop hit his head.  

He shot one last glance at Kai.

" _Let go_ ," Kai mouthed.   

Kyungsoo really wanted to...but he didn't know _how._  

His newest adversary stepped through the ring of people, tiredly taking position on the opposite side of the field.

Kyungsoo's body stiffened the moment he fully realized who he was pitted against.

Chen was staring at him in the same way, eyes wide with recognition.

Kyungsoo hadn't had the chance to talk to him since Friday, and he honestly wasn't one for 'Thank you's', but... he wanted Chen to at least know he wasn't ungrateful.  

However, he couldn't say Thank You at the same time he was attempting smash Chen's face into the ground. That would be...counterproductive.  

Another roll of thunder split the air and Chen glanced away, lowering his forehead to his hand.

Kyungsoo knew he looked worse for wear, but Chen looked downright ill.  The Fire Dragon sported several cuts and scrapes, but as Kyungsoo watched him lift his head and continue on to his place, he decided there was something very forced and sluggish about his movements. It was as though he couldn't function properly.  

The rain was coming down in a light sprinkle now, growing heavier by the second.  He barely registered the fact that Ryeowook was giving hurried instructions.  Kyungsoo's gaze was still focused on Chen.

Something was wrong.  

Ryeowook gave the signal to start and Kyungsoo didn't move.

Neither did Chen.

A flash of lightening illuminated the field for a split second, and the fine hairs on the back of Kyungsoo's neck lifted in premonition.  

Something was  _very_ wrong. 

Kyungsoo took one step, then two... and then he was sprinting across the field, realization hitting him just in time.  He managed to cushion Chen's skull just before the Fire Dragon fully collapsed to the ground.

Kyungsoo gathered him close, calling his name, shaking his shoulders firmly.  

Chen's head lolled back and forth in an unresponsive manner.  Kyungsoo felt his stomach drop in panic.  

_What happened?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! An update! Thanks for ya'lls patience.


	8. Apple Season

 

Chapter 8: Apple Season 

\--~~--

The rain was pouring down now, splattering against the ground hard enough to kick up little bits of mud. 

Kyungsoo barely noticed.

Kai appeared next to him almost instantly, crouching over Chen's limp form and holding a hand beneath the boy's nose to check his breathing.  By the time Ryeowook had jogged over to the scene, Kai had moved on to timing Chen's pulse.  

"What's going on?"  Ryeowook demanded, waving his arms to control the heavy downpour.  The water sluiced around them, hitting an invisible barrier. 

Kyungsoo had his eyes fixed on Kai, waiting for his diagnosis.  

The Air Dragon shook his head.  "I'm not sure, but I think he's fine."  Kai pulled back and glanced up at the teacher.  "He just fainted."

Ryeowook frowned and bent to study Chen's pale face.  There was a shallow cut on one of his high cheekbones.  "He should have said something," the instructor murmured before pulling away with a sigh.  "Can you take him to the Master Healer?" 

Kai nodded and grabbed Chen's wrist.  

Kyungsoo jerked, hand snatching out to wrap around Kai's forearm before he could disappear.  "Can I go too?" 

Chen wasn't his friend, but... he did sort of owe the guy.  The least he could do was stay with him until he woke up.    

Ryeowook regarded him through narrowed eyes before glancing back at his other students.  Some were leaping through the rain, reveling in its cool touch, pushing and pulling it along with them, while the rest of the class...was looking pretty miserable.  

Ryeowook exhaled in resignation. 

"Go ahead," he mumbled. "We're done here."

   
\--~~--

The Master Healer had a class of his own at his hour, according to the politely scripted note sitting atop his desk, and with Chen still comatose, they decided to simply wait until the older man returned.  
   
Outside, the storm still raged on, the rain hitting the windows with fury.  Lightening lit the dim room every few minutes, the thunder only seconds behind. 

Once they managed to get Chen on a cot in the infirmary,  Kyungsoo went in search of an extra blanket.  Chen's skin was hot to the touch, but his clothes were freezing cold and soaking wet.  Short of stripping him naked, Kyungsoo couldn't think of anything better to do than pile a couple of dry blankets on top of him.

After opening and closing several drawers and exploring a couple of cabinets, he finally found a stack of spare blankets tucked away on a top shelf in a closet.

Kyungsoo reached for them, straining upward.  

His fingers touched soft felt, and then for half a second, his vision swam, and he faltered, feeling dizzy.  He swayed backwards on unstable legs, blankets forgotten.  

"Are you okay?"

Kyungsoo felt his temperature spike as a strong hand gripped his shoulder and settled him upright. 

Kai was close enough that Kyungsoo could feel the warmth of his body radiating through the layers of wet fabric that separated them. Kyungsoo was suddenly hit with the irrational urge to just sink back into him, press his sodden shoulders to Kai's chest and soak up his warmth.  

Maybe they could lay in Kyungsoo's bed and Kai could wrap his arms around him and--

"I'm fine," he responded, shrugging Kai's hand off.

Food.  

He needed food.

...And a nice long nap.  

Kai reached above him and grabbed two of the blankets, drawing close enough that Kyungsoo flinched forward to get away.  The taller male snorted and walked off with the blankets, leaving Kyungsoo standing in the closet.

 _Fucking ridiculous. Pull yourself together, Kyungsoo._  

The infirmary was large, boasting 8 beds, several medic stations, and a section of alcoved desks.  One wall was lined with glass cases, full of multicolored medicine bottles and stacks of supplies.  Kyungsoo could even detect the solid thrum of a healing stone tucked somewhere amongst the containers.  

When he finally emerged from the closet, he found Kai lounging on one of the beds next to Chen, the second blanket tossed over his own body.  

Kyungsoo sighed and retreated back into the closet to grab another.

Kai had his eyes shut, but Kyungsoo knew he wasn't sleeping.  As he spread the second blanket over Chen's inert form he asked a question.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

Kai seemed more medical savvy than Kyungsoo would have given him credit for.  The Air Dragon stayed still, arms pillowed behind his head and elbows sticking out.  A few seconds passed before he answered.  "I have no idea."  

Kyungsoo watched as one of Kai's eyes cracked open, regarding him with mischief.  "But you seem awfully worried.  Have a little crush, Kyungsoo?"  
   
Kyungsoo glared, face heating, and shot back an inquiry of his own.  "Jealous?"

Kai scoffed and closed his eye again.  "Hardly."

Kyungsoo ignored the small pinch of disappointment in his chest and continued straightening the blanket.

"I don't like him like that," he clarified a moment later, sitting on another empty bed.  "I barely even know the guy."  

But as he studied the Fire Dragon's pale face and damp hair, he decided he genuinely felt sorry for him.  

Chen's bad luck almost rivaled Kyungsoo's. 

"He'll be fine," Kai murmured, rolling over.  "Just lay back and go to sleep, Kyungsoo.  You're missing out on a golden opportunity here."

Kyungsoo thought about responding, but another wave of fatigue rushed over him and the next thing he knew he was horizontal on the cot, head pressed into the crinkly fabric of the pillow.

He studied the curve of Kai's shoulder across the line of Chen's body, trying to fight the tempting pull of sleep.  
      
But he was so tired.

Kyungsoo's eyes drifted shut, and he finally gave in, the healing stone buzzing soothingly in his ear. 

\--~~--

When Kai was sure the boy had finally passed out, he slowly sat up, blanket sliding off his shoulder as he turned around to check.  

He knew Kyungsoo wasn't getting much sleep lately.

Every time Kai popped into his room at night Kyungsoo sat bolt upright, fully awake, eyes wide.

It'd been fun at first, and Kai had taken to doing it at random hours, but even he could tell it was starting to take its toll on Kyungsoo.

Kai wouldn't necessarily say he felt bad, but... he supposed he could give the guy a break for a while.

He carefully stood from his bed, dragging his cover with him.

Kyungsoo was curled up in his wet cloak, shivering even as he slept.  Kai sighed, glancing down at the blanket in his hand and then back at the small form on the bed.

Without any more thought, he stepped closer, and quietly covered Kyungsoo with the blanket.  Kai stared at the sleeping boy for a moment and then walked off, disgusted by his own kindness.

\--~~--

Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baekhyun's light brown hair as the shorter boy pulled him down the hallway, keeping his other hand hostage.  

"Stop that!"

"Don't wanna."

They were headed for the kitchens.  

There was a certain closet there that contained bags of flour and baskets of apples, the latter being the reason for this trip.

Baekhyun loved apples. A lot. 

These raiding missions had begun several years ago, and they'd both grown to know the exact timing of when the kitchens were empty and the fruit left unguarded.  

Everyday, the staff and slaves had a short meeting, followed by lunch a lunch break that lasted from precisely 11:00 a.m - 12:00 p.m.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun usually found time to meet up at some point in between.  

Their trips could last anywhere from 15 minutes (long enough to get there, get in, and get out) to 30 minutes (long enough to get there, get in, stay in..., and then rush out at the last second).

Today's trip was probably going to be one of their longer ones. 

Chanyeol loved apples as much as the next guy, but he loved Baekhyun even more; the best thing in the world was kissing Baekhyun right after the smaller boy had bitten into the fresh skin of an apple, the sweet juice still lingering on his tongue and dripping down his chin.     

It was the reason why Chanyeol was grabbing the smaller boy now, backing him into a stack of flour, eyes locked on his mouth.

A small pink tongue darted out to lick at the sticky line of juice that trailed down his bottom lip, and Chanyeol couldn't take it anymore.

He bent forward and Baekhyun met him halfway, their mouths connecting in an open kiss.

Chanyeol lived for these moments, couldn't even remember his life before Baekhyun had come along.  Everything about the smaller male kept him coming back for more. 

Baekhyun was everything good in this world, soft and bright as the light he could manipulate...so bright that Chanyeol often had a hard time looking at him.  

He'd never tell Baekhyun this, but he'd strongly opposed the Fire Dragon as being a part of EXO, had even gone as far as to vote against it.  But now that Chanyeol really thought about it, it had been more for his own sake than Baekhyun's.  

Which was selfish.  

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun could handle himself in a fight, but if anything ever happened to him... if that bright light happened to be permanently extinguished...

Baekyun groaned as Chanyeol pulled him closer, the taller boy's grip becoming fierce.

Chanyeol refused to think about it.  He'd rather focus on the here and now.  The perfect press of Baekhyun's body against his own, the quiet noises he made as Chanyeol nipped his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth.

There was nothing better.

However, now a days, these moments were short lived. 

The creaking sound of the closet door had both Chanyeol and Baekhyun whipping around, pulling apart guiltily. 

"Really?"  Kai said, standing with his hand on the doorframe.  "In the Apple Closet?"

Chanyeol should have known.  He raised his fingers to his temples, physically attempting to reign in his anger.

Baekhyun let out a sigh.  "What are you doing here, Kai?"

The Air Dragon slowly walked in and grabbed an apple from a basket. "I was hungry," he said.  "And everyone knows this is the best time to steal from the Apple Closet."

His gaze suddenly turned speculative as he glanced about.

"Huh.  Maybe Sehun and I should try this place out."

Chanyeol grabbed Kai's shoulders and shoved him through the doorway.  " _Find your own closet!_ "

"But this one has the added thrill of getting caught!"

"Out!"

Kai laughed and started to walk away, taking a large bite of his apple.  "Fine," he said with a petulant pout.  "But just so you know," he glanced at the large clock on the opposite wall, "you've got about 5 minutes left."

Chanyeol flicked him off and immediately shut the door.

\--~~--  
Tao was roaming the hallways, package clasped safely in his hands.

Kris had told him to deliver it immediately, but Tao decided that the best and fastest route happened to also be the one that went by the specialized training rooms.

He loved watching the EXO members train.  Tao had studied them so often that he could probably recite each and every one of the member's strengths and weaknesses.

He paused by an open doorway interest piqued.  Luhan was facing off against Minseok, an unusual match.  Tao settled in the doorway and began his observation.  He could tell by Luhan's weapon choice that the Air Dragon was going to hold back in this fight.  

Luhan had decided on a group of steel spheres, all of them settled around the room in varying locations. His eyes were a bright gray, one of the metal balls floating just above his outstretched hand. 

For his part, Minseok was simply watching the boy opposite himself with a careful intensity, his own hands raised in preparation to draw water from the air.  

It was like watching two circling predators size each other up.  The longer the time strectched, the greater the tension grew.  

At last Luhan moved, the first metal ball shooting across the room.  Tao twisted and dodged along with Minseok, mimicking the Water Dragon's movements as he subtly made his way closer to Luhan. 

Luhan must have sensed Minseok's tactic, however, because the number of objects flying toward the shorter male suddenly increased.  Some of the balls were intercepted by shards of ice, and thrown off target.  Others were surrounded by frozen water, and suddenly Minseok was the one in control. 

Tao's eyes widened as the smaller boy performed a few quick movements with his hands, sending a rapid-fire attack in Luhan's direction.  Luhan stumbled back, struggling to defend himself. Tao blinked and between one blink and the next, Minseok was on the other side of the room.  

He'd gotten faster.

Tao observed with interest as the Water Dragon settled one hand on Luhan's chest and the other his lower back, bending the boy backwards.  They hit the ground with Minseok straddling Luhan's hips.

"Don't," Minseok panted, "underestimate me." 

Tao thought Luhan's blush was probably hot enough to melt every bit of ice in the room. 

The slave snorted and walked off, not caring to see how that particular scene played out.  Everyone knew of Luhan's infatuation with Minseok.  Everyone _also_  knew that Luhan was too chicken to do anything about it.  

As Tao made his way to the student dorms, he couldn't help but subtly practice some of the moves Minseok had displayed earlier. 

The form had been a little different from Minseok's normal routine, which was probably one of the reasons he'd been able to take Luhan by surprise.  He must have been practicing a lot lately.

Tao added the attacks to his repertoire, excited at the prospect of being able to really try them out on his own later tonight.  Maybe Kris would help him practice.  

Even though Tao had no elemental powers of his own, he'd become very good at executing the physical movements involved.  

Kris, however, was the only one aware of this hidden talent.

Slaves weren't supposed to be educated in anything other than the basics of serving their master.  

Tao fingered his collar and frowned at the thought, knowing that he and Kris danced on a very fine line.  Sometimes the line blurred and Tao wasn't sure whether he and Kris were good friends or Master and Slave.  

It was not unheard of for a master-slave relationship to dip into relations of a sexual nature, but things were never supposed to go beyond that.  Having sex was a line that could be crossed; falling in love was not.

And Tao knew this, but with the way Kris treated him... he was finding it hard to resist.

He knew it was dangerous to let Kris pull him into bed, snuggle up against his body, and sleep with his arms wrapped around his waist.  

And Tao knew it was dangerous to lay a hand on his master in public.

It was even more forbidden to address his master by first name.

Yet Tao had learned to disregard these taboos long ago (though he was still careful in public), because Kris never scolded him or ordered him to do otherwise.  In fact, Kris initiated most of it.  

But Kris was top of the line Royalty, and Tao was aware, despite any romantic feelings he might hold for his master, they would never be returned. 

Tao wasn't special.  It didn't matter who Kris' personal slave was, that person would still receive Kris' kindness. He was just that kind of person.

The best thing Tao could do to protect himself was capture his growing feelings and keep them hidden.  Especially from Kris.

Kris had never once tried to kiss him or provoke anything further.  And for that, Tao was grateful.  

Because he didn't think he'd be able to contain himself if that were to happen. 

He breathed deeply as he ascended the stairs to Kyungsoo's room, the package still clamped under his arm.

He eased the door open, and after sensing nobody inside, stepped through.  He placed the parcel on Kyungsoo's bed, a spot where the boy would be sure to see it.

Before turning to leave, Tao took a moment to stare out of the window, spying a couple of Water Dragons playing in the rain. He placed a palm on the chilled glass and watched as it fogged up around his fingers.  

He pretended that it was frost he'd summoned with his powers.

Tao removed his hand and stared at the remaining print for a moment and then heaved a bitter huff.  He swiped his palm across the window and erased the blemish from existence.  

He stared down at Kyungsoo's package one last time and then walked toward the door, shutting it softly behind him as he left the room.

For what seemed like the millionth time, Tao wondered how his life might have been different had he been born a Dragon.

\--~~--

 


	9. Waking Up

 

Chapter 9: Waking Up

\--~~--

Kyungsoo was eased from his slumber by the pleasant rumble of a deep voice. 

"When was the last time you Changed?" it inquired softly.

Kyungsoo stretched languidly, slowly blinking himself awake.  Before he could dredge up a reply, another voice, this one younger, more hesitant, answered.

"Um...I don't know..." The person was dragging the words out slowly, as though trying to buy himself some time to think about his response. "A couple of months maybe?"

Kyungsoo sleepily shifted onto his side, still completely out of it. As he moved a sharp jab of pain lanced up his leg, and he was suddenly much more awake.  He lifted his blanket and glanced at his knee, the source of discomfort.  It was throbbing, the shallow wound reopened from where he'd just dragged it along the rough fabric of the sheet.  

_Oh, right._

He slowly removed his head from beneath the cover. 

He'd fallen asleep in the infirmary.  

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in sudden panic and he fought the urge to jump out of bed and race out of the room.  How long had he been out?  Why hadn't Kai woken him--?

Kyungsoo quickly glanced past Chen and the people surrounding him, searching for Kai's familiar form on the neighboring bed... but it was obviously empty.  

The little prick was gone.  

Kyungsoo relaxed back against his pillow with a silent moan, hands fisted in his blanket, and glared up at the ceiling with murderous intent; he knew (and so did Kai) that he was going to get hell from his teachers for skipping classes. 

"He's lying," a familiar voice intoned, and Kyungsoo stilled, becoming vaguely aware that maybe now wasn't the best time wake up anyway.  Despite the gentle voice from earlier, the atmosphere between Chen and his questioners seemed rather strained. 

This was a conversation Kyungsoo probably shouldn't be listening to.

_Yup, I should just go back to sleep._

He slowly closed his eyes and relaxed against his cot, truly attempting to fall back into unconsciousness.... But he gave up after a grand total of 5 seconds.  He was too curious. 

Kyungsoo slowly cracked is eyelids, surreptitiously examining the figures in the room.

Kris was standing at the end of Chen's bed, arms folded so that his purple cloak was pushed back to rest on his shoulders.  Next to him was another student, a Water Dragon judging from the blue of his outfit.  An elderly man, whom Kyungsoo assumed was the Master Healer (and owner of the soothing voice), completed the small posse.  

Chen's face was currently turning a deep crimson, and Kris's steady purple gaze seemed to be the reason.

Kyungsoo sympathized with the injured Fire Dragon.  He'd been on the receiving end of that unnerving stare one too many times.  Kris was no joke.  

"How long has it really been, Chen?" the old man prodded, his voice friendly and non-judgmental.

Chen exhaled and stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them into the blankets that covered his legs.  Kyungsoo could tell from Chen's body language that he did not want to be having this conversation. 

"Chen?"

"Three years," the boy finally mumbled, so low that Kyungsoo wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.  

"Three years?" the short Water Dragon questioned in mild disbelief.  

"Quiet Yixing," the older man admonished, while looking to Kris for confirmation.  The tall male nodded, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"But how is that even possible?" the boy named Yixing continued.  "Sometimes I get to the point where I can't  _stop_  myself from Changing."

The Master Healer put a strong hand on his pupil's arm and silenced him with a stern look.  Yixing's lips flattened into a thin line at the rebuttal.  

"Why have you not Changed in three years, Chen?"   

Chen's gaze was still focused on his hands, his shoulders slumped forward.  He looked like he was folding in on himself, losing an internal battle.  "It's not that I keep myself from Changing," he admitted in a small voice. "It's that I  _can't_."

Kyungsoo squinted through his lashes, not sure if he'd seen a bit of liquid drip from the boy's downturned face or if it was just a trick of the light.

He wondered just how serious the situation was.  

Apparently it was pretty bad. 

"Why not?" the Healer pressed after a long beat of silence.  "You've Changed before haven't you?"

"I don't know why!" Chen exploded, finally glancing up, his hair flopping over his forehead. His eyes were red-rimmed but his gaze was steady.  "I just can't!  I'm not strong enough anymore. _I can't do it._ "

"I've never heard of this," the elderly man mumbled, pulling away from Chen's outburst with a small frown.  "But Yixing is right."  The Master Healer's gaze fell to Chen's chest in speculation.  "It probably has something to do with the imbalance of your chi levels."

The room descended into another lengthy silence, each man to his own thoughts.

Chen's voice finally broke the quiet, a heavy stone in a placid lake. 

"Can you fix it?"  

The Master Healer lifted his eyes, meeting Chen's guarded stare.  The man stroked his chin in quiet contemplation, considering the question. "I'll have to do some research."  

Chen snorted and glanced away.  "You can't fix it, can you?"

The older man cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back, lengthening his spine.  Chen was a patient, but he was also a student, and his attitude was pushing a boundary better left untouched.  "Is your father aware of your...condition?" the elderly man asked, choosing to let Chen's disrespect slide.

The boy shrugged, focusing his attention on a nearby window.  "He knows I'm weak. That I'm a pathetic excuse for a Fire Dragon and an embarrassment to the family name."

Kyungsoo felt his chest squeeze uncomfortably in response to the the amount of self-loathing and bitterness in Chen's voice.   

"You do realize I'll have to notify him..."

Chen sank into his pillows with a tired sigh, all of the fight leaving his body like wind from a sail.  "Whatever," he mumbled.  "Just tell him.  What's one more reason to be disappointed in me?" 

The small group of men left after that, with quiet frowns and soft shuffling, and when the door clicked shut, it was with a heavy sense of finality.  Kyungsoo eased his eyes closed and laid still, processing what he'd just heard.   

His awareness was brought back to the boy next to him when a sharp inhale rent the quiet of the room.  Kyungsoo carefully squinted through his lashes again, watching as Chen pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself.

His thin shoulders jerked weakly with the burden of his crying. Shaky inhalations and measured exhales drifted through the room and Kyungsoo thought the Fire Dragon looked very small and very alone, huddled amongst the starched sheets of the infirmary cot.

Kyungsoo wondered what kind of father didn't care if his own son was sick.  But then, maybe his own father had been the same way. Maybe that was why Kyungsoo had been left on the streets at such a young age.

A few minutes passed before Kyungsoo realized that the room was completely quiet once more.  He broke free of his thoughts at the rough sound of Chen's voice.

"I know you're awake." 

The words were mumbled into the fabric draped around Chen's knees.

Kyungsoo's eyes immediately snapped shut, and he focused on breathing steadily through his nose, trying to appear totally asleep.  His stomach gave a pathetic mewl into the silence and Chen snorted. 

"There's an apple on the table next to you....if you're hungry."

Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes and then rolled them upward to check the validity of that statement.  He glanced back across at Chen. Chen returned his stare, one brow arching upward.  Kyungsoo sighed and sat up.

He  _was_  hungry.

He was also very busted.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" 

Kyungsoo kept his eyes lowered as he reached for the red fruit, avoiding Chen's gaze.  "I didn't mean to."

"Just....," Chen flopped backwards, stretching out on his cot and covering his swollen eyes with his arms.  "Just don't tell anyone.  The whole school thinks I'm weak enough.  My father would die of shame if news got out that I can't even Change anymore." 

Kyungsoo traced the bright red skin of the apple with a lazy finger, wondering how to broach the subject.  "Your father?"

"Is on the Dragon Council," Chen clarified with a sigh.  "Not that anyone here knows that.  I'm the poor disowned son that can't live up to the family name.  Obviously."

"Oh," Kyungsoo swallowed.  If there was one thing he'd learned (and from Kai no less) it was that bloodlines were very special to Dragonfolk.  To be the son of a Dragon Councilman was a big deal.  

But to be the sickly son of a Dragon Councilman, well, that seemed to be an even bigger deal. 

"Do...Do you want to talk about it?" Kyungsoo asked stiltedly, scratching the back of his neck to distract himself from his own awkwardness.  He didn't  _do_ emotional stuff. He'd learned to lock those kind of feelings away a long time ago.  The streets didn't have time for people who  _cared._  

Chen removed his arms and stared at him for a good 15 seconds before giving a sharp bark of laughter and rolling out of bed.

"I think I'm good."    

Kyungsoo relaxed, a smile tugging at his lips.  "Thought I'd at least try," he said with a defensive chomp into his apple.

Chen was rummaging around, probably searching for his cloak.  Kyungsoo watched him for a moment and then slowly stopped chewing, his brow crinkled in confusion. 

"Wait a minute," he said, feeling something sticky hit his hand.  "Where did you say this apple came from again?"  He spun it around and studied the backside.  A large bite mark had been taken from the middle; the spot had turned brown from sitting in the air.  

"Oh," Chen glanced over his shoulder and Kyungsoo knew the answer before he even said it.  "Kai brought it."

_That little--_

Kyungsoo bit down over Kai's mark, teeth sinking into the oxidized flesh with more force than necessary.  When he pulled back, the apple meat was fresh and white again.  He chewed and swallowed, licking the sweet juice from his lips.

He took another savage bite in an effort to ignore the strange niggling in his chest.  

Kai had brought him an apple.

So what?

Big deal.

It was probably poisoned or something.  Kyungsoo slowly stopped chewing again and examined the apple with suspicion.

"Wanna go get some real food?"

Kyungsoo's head snapped up and he cleared his throat, climbing out of bed in a flurry of sheets and blankets ( _wait... had he fallen asleep with a blanket?)_ in order to distract himself from his own train of thought.

Damned Kai.  The guy was bothering Kyungsoo even when he wasn't around.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo said, tossing the half eaten apple into a nearby waste basket. "Real food sounds good."  
\--~~--

     
Fifteen minutes, two cold compresses, and one unknown cream later, Chen's face was as good as it was going to get.  Though his eyes were still a bit red and his nose was sort of irritated where he'd been blowing it, the general puffiness of his face had gone down a notch.

The cut on his cheek had been healed too, so that was good.

Honestly, he just looked like the victim of a bad head cold.  

Kyungsoo and Chen weren't the first to the dining hall, but they weren't the last either.  Students were still pouring in, a lot coming through the outside entrance; the storm had stopped hours ago.

They both got in line and each grabbed a tray, loading their plates down with food. Kyungsoo was sneaking furtive glances over his shoulder the entire time, half-expecting Kai to show up at any given moment to begin nagging directly into his ear.

But without the Air Dragon following him around, Kyungsoo was able to get through the line relatively quickly.  After he and Chen had grabbed their drinks, Kyungsoo immediately began the trek to his normal seat, Chen moving close behind him.  A couple of snickers followed the two as they walked, the sound keeping pace with them like a trailing shadow. 

Apparently news of Chen's little episode had gotten around already.  Kyungsoo wondered how exaggerated the rumors had gotten.  He glanced toward the front of the room, unconsciously looking for Kai's messy brown hair, but none of the EXO members were at their usual table.  

"So," Chen said as he settled on the bench across from Kyungsoo, clanging his tray down, and being generally noisy.  It helped to block out the voices around them. "Does this, like, make us friends?"

For the first time in the history of...well since he'd been at the School of Magic... Kyungsoo was not eating alone.  He paused, fork loaded and already halfway to his mouth.  He could tell Chen was trying to be nonchalant about the question, act as though Kyungsoo's answer wouldn't bother him either way, but, well...he wasn't doing a good job of it.

Kyungsoo could still see the wary look in his eye, the anticipation of rejection.

The Earth Dragon gave a short laugh through his nose and bit down on his fork. "I know all of your dirty secrets, Chen," he said around a mouthful of food.  "Of course that makes us friends."

The same rules didn't apply to Kai though.  Sure, Kyungsoo knew some of Kai's dirty secrets, but...Kai was just a dickhead.  A distracting dickhead that brought Kyungsoo apples.

Chen snorted at his answer and bit into a roll.  "Sounds more like blackmail fodder to me."  
    
"Yes," Kyungsoo said dryly.  "Since I clearly have a lot of people hanging off my every word.  I could spill the beans at any moment."  He took a sip of water and sent Chen a small smirk.  "Trust me, your secret is safe with me."

A few moments of silence passed wherein both boys stuffed their faces, and Kyungsoo was so focused on his meal that he didn't notice the group of guys that had surrounded their table until too late.

A shadow fell over him and Kyungsoo glanced up, making eye contact with the same snobby Air Dragon who'd picked a fight with him just last week.

"You two look quite cozy," the guy said, slinging an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders and slinking onto the bench next to him. 

"Yeah," another said, squeezing Chen's neck from behind.  "Heard you saved this one's life this morning.  Isn't that cute?  Always coming to each other's rescue."

"Fuck off,"  Chen mumbled, shrugging the guy's hand away and keeping his eyes on his tray.  A couple of people sniggered and Kyungsoo could tell that they were starting to gain attention from the rest of the cafeteria.   

His grip on his fork was tight enough that his fist was shaking and his knuckles were white from the pressure.  "What do you want?" he said lowly.  "We're trying to eat."

"Just wanted to hang out with our favorite couple... Since we have a lot of time on our hands now."  

Kyungsoo ignored the implications of that and instead turned in his seat, dislodging the arm on his shoulders.  The guy stood and circled to the front of the table, leaning forward to plant his hands between Kyungsoo's and Chen's trays.  "Why do we have a lot of time on our hands, you ask?"  

Chen was following the Air Dragon's every move with quiet intensity, eyes locked on his face.

"Well then," the guy smiled, and it was not friendly, "let me tell you."  The group of guys shifted, pulling their ranks into a tighter circle around Kyungsoo and Chen.  Kyungsoo was stiff in his seat, poised to move if any of them showed an inclination toward violence.   "You see, it seems we've been disqualified from the EXO tryouts due to initiating a fight on school grounds."

_Disqualified?_

Kyungsoo wasn't sure how Chen had been punished for fighting, but he'd simply found himself back in the kitchen, scrubbing dishes for the entire weekend, following a stern " _I said no fighting_ " lecture from Kris.

"You should really learn from your past mistakes then," Kyungsoo said acidly.  "Would hate to see you expelled for starting another fight."

The Air Dragon's smile twisted into a smirk as he pulled back and crossed his arms.  "Oh, we won't be throwing the first punch this time."  He reached out and lifted Chen's cup of water, and Kyungsoo could do nothing but watch in frozen horror as the guy slowly raised it and tilted it over the Fire Dragon's head, pouring the contents all over the boy's recently dried clothes.

Chen gasped and jerked forward as the liquid trailed down his neck. The water dripped from the tip of his nose and lashes, landing in puddles on his tray and lap. 

The entire dining hall grew quiet for a split-second, and then Kyungsoo was out of his seat in a burst of movement, hands bunched in the collar of the guy's shirt, pulling him close so that they were face to face.

Chen sat completely still, head bowed, eyes shadowed behind the dripping curtain of his bangs. 

Kyungsoo moved so that he had the guy pinned against the end of table.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar voice advised.

Kyungsoo snarled in annoyance.  How did Kai time these things?

A tan hand slid across the captive Air Dragon's shoulders, pulling him back out of Kyungsoo's tight grip.  Kyungsoo's furious gaze met Kai's easy smirk, and the twist of betrayal in his chest was enough to tell Kyungsoo exactly what was happening.

Kai, he realized, was not on his side, and had _no_  intention of backing him on this.  Kyungsoo wondered when he had begun to let his guard down around the dark-skinned boy.

He should have known better.

Kai looked perfectly smug standing amongst his fellow Air Dragons, and it helped Kyungsoo remember exactly who and what Kai was: an Air Dragon.

A stupid, pompous,  _fucking_  Air Dragon.

The other boys grew cocky once they realized that the EXO member wasn't there to put a stop to their game.

Kyungsoo held Kai's stare for a moment longer and then turned away, resting a hand on Chen's wet shoulder.  "Let's get out of here," he mumbled.  

People had begun to whisper and Chen still hadn't moved from his place.  Kyungsoo wondered if he was in some sort of shock.

They might have been okay if Chen had gotten up then, might have made it without any further issue, but Kai took the moment to keep talking.

"You do know why they weren't disqualified from the EXO tryouts, right?" he questioned in a voice that carried across the room.  Kai was clearly addressing the question to the boys surrounding him.

Kyungsoo stiffened. 

"Why?" someone asked.

"Because," Kai said slowly, mockingly, "Chen's father is on the Dragon Council and wouldn't  _allow_  it.  Which is funny," he added, "because it's not like either one of them could make it through tryouts."

Chen's words from earlier whispered through Kyungsoo's mind.

_"Your father?"_

_"Is on the Dragon Council," Chen clarified with a sigh.  "Not that anyone here knows that."_

The cafeteria broke into a mixture of amused laughter and disbelieving gasps.  Kyungsoo felt Chen flinch under his hand, could see the tips of his ears turning a bright red.

One of his secrets was out.  

Chen stood suddenly, eyes still downcast.  Kyungsoo's hand fell from his shoulder as the boy turned and made a dash toward one of the exits.  

He didn't make a clean escape though.  

Kyungsoo watched as Kai's foot snaked out, catching Chen's ankle mid-stride.  The Fire Dragon crashed to his knees and knelt there as the entire student body broke into laughter.

"No way," someone snorted.  "There's no way."

Kyungsoo felt as though he were seeing deja vu. The image of Chen sitting on the infirmary bed, curled in on himself, fighting back his tears superimposed itself over Kyungsoo's vision of Chen now, and something within him snapped.

He was done.

He was  _so_  done.  With everything.

Looking at Chen-- _his friend-_ \- huddled on the ground in clear distress was enough to trigger a reaction in Kyungsoo.

He could feel it happening, could feel all of his mental constraints loosening and snapping apart, like a string that had been pulled too taut for too long.

Something in his chest began to unfurl and release.  

Kyungsoo took a deep breath  _and let go._

In that moment, Kyungsoo's entire world shifted.  It was almost as if a switch had been flipped in his system.

Everything in his line of vision was a little clearer, colors a little more vivid.  

And the sounds.  

He'd been able to hear stones all his life, but now...

...it was as though somebody had been speaking to him from a great distance away and now they were suddenly face to face.  The stones' voices were loud, and sweet, and there were  _so many_.  So many new ones, voices that he'd never heard before.  And under the melody of the stones, there was a steady baseline, a solid thrum. 

And Kyungsoo knew, without a doubt, that it was the Earth speaking to him.  His element.

He could sense the beat vibrating through his very bones, creeping into his veins, pumping in time with his heart.

He turned toward Kai, feeling bold and reckless.  "You don't think we could make it through the EXO tryouts?"

The noise in the room immediatly died to a low mumble as Kyungsoo spoke.  A couple of people were pointing at him and Kyungsoo caught his reflection in the darkness of a nearby window.  

His eyes were alight with green fire.   

Kai's own eyes widened in surprise for a split second before he managed to hide his shock behind the guise of a smirk.  "You wouldn't last 10 minutes."

"Wanna bet?"

Kai tilted his head in interest.  "Name your terms."

"If either Chen or I make it past the first round of tryouts, you have to do anything we say for one month."

"And if neither of you make it?"

Kyungsoo clenched his teeth.  "Chen and I will do anything you ask for one month."

"Only you, for 2 months," Kai responded immediately, eyes bright with an intensity that sent heat straight to the pit of Kyungsoo's stomach.    

The newly awakened beast inside of him shifted eagerly at the provocation, like an animal pacing the length of his cage.

He swallowed.

"No," Chen protested, speaking up.  "Kyung--"

"Deal."  

Kai disappeared and reappeared inches from Kyungsoo's face so that they were suddenly standing toe to toe.  The Air Dragon reached out, gripping the back of the Earth Dragon's neck, pulling him until their foreheads were pressed together.

Kyungsoo wondered what they looked like to everybody watching, total opposites standing so closely to one another.  He could feel an age old instinct stirring in his chest, identifying the Air Dragon as a natural enemy.

His green gaze clashed with Kai's gray one, and Kyungsoo recognized Kai's intent too late.

Kai leaned forward, putting pressure against Kyungsoo's neck and closing the scant inches between them.  The full lips suddenly pressing so hard against Kyungsoo's own communicated nothing but dark promise.

Kyungsoo felt as though he were on fire, his entire body engulfed in flames. He jerked away, breaking free of Kai's hold, the back of his hand lifting to wipe at his mouth. 

Kai's responding grin was almost feral.

"No take-backs."

  
\--~~--

 

 

 


	10. Hidden Places

Chapter 10: Hidden Places

\--~~--

Kyungsoo stomped up the staircase toward his bedroom, heart hammering in his chest with enough force to have him clutching at it.

He was breathing too hard.  His feet didn't want to work.

He stopped climbing and slumped against the wall, barely holding himself up.

Kai had kissed him.

Kai had  _fucking_  kissed him.

The memory made Kyungsoo's chest twinge with anxiety.

He grew still, eyes focused on his boots as he turned inward to examine that twisting feeling a little closer.

Anxiety?

No.

Kyungsoo massaged at his chest, pressing the heel of his palm over the rapid pulse.

_No._

His heart was twisting in anticipation. Twisting and turning in excitement.

Because this had somehow become a game between he and Kai.

And Kyungsoo was finally ready to play.

He heaved himself off the wall and took those last few steps upward, pushing through the doorway at the top.

Kyungsoo paced the small length of his bedroom with all the impatience of a trapped animal, mind still replaying the events from earlier.  That injection of raw power had left him feeling too energetic... and thinking of Kai's kiss was making him want to break something.

Like Kai's face.

It was bad enough that the Air Dragon toyed around with Kyungsoo, but calling Chen out like that in front of everyone?  Flaunting the boy's insecurities and revealing his secrets?

Kyungsoo could handle being the victim, but targeting someone who couldn't even defend himself?  That's where he drew the line.

After 'The Incident' (in which Kai's lips had connected with Kyungsoo's), Kyungsoo had immediately turned and helped Chen off the ground, dragging him toward the exit and refusing to look at anyone.

By then, the silence had grown thick in the dining hall, Kai's parting words hanging in the air and reverberating in Kyungsoo's ears over and over.

_No take-backs._

Kyungsoo snorted in derision and continued to pace. 

As if he'd back out of a bet that he'd come up with in the first place.  Kyungsoo had no thoughts of backing down; once he was in, he was in.

Besides, the whole student body knew about the bet.   

When the dining hall doors had closed behind he and Chen, there had been a beat of silence and then it was like a dam had broken. Building, building, building, and suddenly releasing all at once. The noise on the other side of the door had been loud and sudden, everyone speaking at once.

No, there would be no bowing out, for either Kyungsoo or Chen.

For his part, Chen hadn't uttered a single word afterward.  He'd simply sighed and unclasped his wet cloak, bundling it under his arm before slipping out of Kyungsoo's grip and walking down the hallway toward the exit.

Kyungsoo had let him go, to wound up to chase after the boy. 

And now here Kyungsoo was, stumbling up staircases and wearing a permanent groove in the hardwood floor of his bedroom.  Kyungsoo suddenly paused his pacing, breathing out heavily and running a frustrated hand through his hair. 

This was ridiculous.  Why did Kai have the power to get to him like this? 

He slowly lowered his hand to touch his lips, tracing them in quiet contemplation, thinking about the bet he'd just made.  And its consequences. 

What would Kai do to him if he lost? 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, unable to stop the traitorous spike of heat that jolted down his body.

He groaned in irritation and marched toward his window, placing his forehead on the cool glass and staring down at the yellow lights that decorated the grounds; the lamps leading toward the training field were spaced enough that they created dark pools of shadows in between.

Kyungsoo tilted his head, staring at the black shadows with interest.  He was suddenly hit with the urge to dart in and out of them, feel the earth beneath his feet, solid even in the darkness.

He needed to get out of here. 

He felt too big for this room right now.

He turned and made for the doorway, excitement lengthening his stride.

Kyungsoo could practically hear the Earth calling his name.

\--~~--   

Minseok jerked a little as Kai reappeared in the conference room, and then quickly tried to cover his reaction by running a hand through his hair. He would never get used to the way the boy just popped in and out of space. 

At least he wasn't the only one that had startled though.  Next to him, Luhan was surreptitiously coughing into his fist, trying to mask the way his hand had flown to his chest in surprise.  A few others around the table were doing much the same thing. 

"Did you take care of it?"

Kai nodded at Kris' query, smirk curling his lips.  The tanned Air Dragon looked very pleased with himself as he stepped into the light and took his seat.

A little while ago their EXO meeting had been disrupted by the breathless entrance of Kris' slave, the one who wore the fancy collar and had an abundance of sterling earrings in each of his ears.

The boy had begun speaking to the room at large, his sentences a mixture of garbled languages that no one could understand.  However, the tirade of words had stopped as suddenly as it had began, the boy glancing at Kris with wide eyes; he'd not received permission to speak, especially in front of so many people.  It was a punishable offense.

All of them had only watched in silence as Kris lowered his chin in slow assent, gaze locked on the slave boy's. 

The boy had taken that as a sign to continue, drawing a deep breath and finally saying something that made sense. Apparently there was a quickly escalating Situation occurring in the dining hall, one that an EXO member was going to have regulate.  ASAP. 

The moment the boy had specified that The Situation involved the Earth Dragon, Kai had vanished, presumably to handle whatever the hell was going on.

And now Kai was back, smug grin and all.

"What happened?" Yixing questioned anxiously.  "Nobody got hurt right?"

Minseok clenched his teeth and forced his eyes to remain on Kai, regardless of his instinctual urge to turn and look at the owner of the worried voice.

Yixing wasn't his to comfort anymore.

"Nobody was hurt," Kai said reassuringly.  "I got there before the fighting started.  Everything worked out perfectly fine."

Minseok's eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion.  Everyone knew about Kai's fixation with the Earth Dragon...and right now Kai looked entirely too pleased with himself. 

No telling what he'd actually done.  Kai was the kind of guy who would pour a gallon of alcohol onto a fire just to watch it explode.

Minseok sighed and rubbed at his temples. 

He was too tired for this shit.

Recently, he'd been training extra hours, waking up early and going to bed late, finding snatches of time to do his homework in between.  His body was exhausted, and his brain felt like it was running on fumes.

Which was good.

It kept him from thinking.

He glanced up then, and his eyes immediately connected with the one person he was so desperately trying to ignore.  Yixing tilted his head, mouth curled into a soft frown as he studied Minseok in concern.

Minseok pulled his eyes away and straightened in his seat, tamping down on the sudden swell of emotions in his chest.

He hated this stupid round table.  No matter where he sat, Yixing was always in his line of sight. And he was always in Yixing's.

Training wore Minseok out, but he found that keeping up an emotionless facade was 10 times more draining.

He sighed and forced his attention back to Kris. 

A soft touch on his shoulder had him glancing away again.

"Are you okay?" Luhan whispered under the low rumble of Kris's voice.

Minseok blinked in mild surprise, simply staring back at Luhan.  The slight boy kept his eyes trained steadfastly on their leader, feigning interest even as he waited for Minseok's answer.  After a moment of no response, Luhan's hand squeezed Minseok's shoulder and then retreated. 

And Minseok almost wished he'd left it there.  He'd forgotten what it felt like to have someone touch him so comfortably.

Maybe it was the fatigue, or maybe he was simply at his limit, but something spurred his hand to reach beneath the table, searching for Luhan's.  Luhan jumped when their fingers made contact, eyes darting sideways to regard Minseok with question.

Minseok kept his expression neutral even as he gave Luhan's slender fingers a quick squeeze.

_I'm fine._

He squeezed again.

_Thank you..._

He removed his hand, and Luhan turned his attention back toward Kris.  Minseok was looking forward as well, but he didn't miss the small smile tugging at the boy's lips.  

Luhan didn't have charming dimples like Yixing, but his smile was nice all the same.

 

\--~~--

Chen navigated the garden paths with ease, having spent plenty of time in the area these past few weeks.

If there was one thing he like about this godforsaken school, it was that there was no lack in places to hide.

He stepped off the neatly manicured pathway and pushed into waist high weeds, angling toward a tall, plant covered wall that ran to his left.  Exactly ten steps later he slid through a concealed stone archway, an entrance long-since forgotten due to the overhang of ivy that disguised it from the casual passerby.

Chen ducked low as he maneuvered through, but the hanging plants still managed to leave little wet kisses on his body.  He liked to think they were greeting him.  Regardless, he ran a quick hand through his hair, scattering the tiny droplets of water.

He was tired of being wet.

Chen paused for a moment and studied the dilapidated courtyard that spread before him.  He could tell it used to be a beautiful place, once upon a time.  It was a small clearing, only having two benches and a couple of purposely placed boulders here and there. The ivy covered stone wall that shielded the front also ran the perimeter of the small area, overgrown now with green fern and moss.

This had obviously been a private garden in its previous life.

But now it was just a forgotten garden, infested with weeds and vines..thrown to the wayside because nobody wanted to bother with it anymore.

Just like Chen. 

He loved the garden for its quiet atmosphere, but his favorite feature was the life-sized statue that guarded the middle. 

Chen had long since pulled the creeping vines off of it. 

The Fire Dragon walked toward the figure, eyesight adjusting well enough for him to move uninhibited. 

The statue had been carved from white marble, in the form of a man who was crouched low, one hand firmly planted on the ground, the other directed toward the sky, two fingers extended. 

The man's head was tilted toward the earth, face forever serene as he stared down at his splayed fingers.

Probably a tribute to some long dead Earth Dragon.  

Chen threw his damp cloak on the ground next to the statue.  He plopped down on the thin fabric and immediately felt the wetness of the earth soak through the cloak as well as the bottom of his pants.

He found that he gave zero fucks.

Chen closed his eyes and leaned back against the cool marble, breathing deeply, attempting to clear his mind of everything that had happened today.

It was no use. 

Kai's voice was still ringing in his ears, mingling with the deep baritone of the Master Healer.

_"I'll have to tell your father..."_

_"Your father..."_

_"His father is on the Dragon Council"_

_"His father..."_

_"Father..."_

Chen hissed and leaned forward, hanging his head between his knees and rubbing his temples. 

His life was one big mistake after another.  Everything he ever did always ended up blowing up in his face.

Sometimes he agreed with his father and wished he'd never been born.

Because what was the point?

Why did he even bother?

Would anybody even notice if he just  _disappeared?_

 _Maybe Kyungsoo..._ a small voice whispered through his mind.

_Ah, Kyungsoo._

One more thing for Chen to fuck up.  This bet Kyungsoo had wagered was going to be a disaster.

Chen really hoped that the Earth Dragon had enough confidence to make it through one round of EXO tryouts, because there was no way in hell  _he_  was going to make it through.  There were approximately 3 months left before the first initiation tests were administered and if Chen didn't find a solution to his ' _sickness'_  before then...well, he was pretty much screwed.

Chen lifted his head, self-deprecating thoughts still pulsing through his mind like the constant, sharp beat of a hammer.

He needed relief.

And if he wanted relief, there were better ways.

Chen's hand snaked behind him, sliding between the statue's legs, fingers groping blindly.

His lips twisted into a bitter grin as his hand closed around the familiar coolness of a glass bottle.

Chen pulled it close to his face, uncapping the flask with a pop.  He raised it to his nose and gave the amber liquid an appreciative sniff.  The first gulp went down like liquid fire and he groaned, lifting it to his lips for a second, third, and fourth swallow.

It was at the halfway mark right now, but after tonight, it would be much, much lower.

He'd have to find another bottle soon enough.

\--~~--

Sehun pushed his best friend through the doorway of their shared bedroom with an impatient shove, and Kai grabbed onto Sehun's cloak at the last minute, pulling him inside as well.

The door slammed closed behind them (curtesy of Sehun's foot) and suddenly it was very dark.  Sehun could feel Kai's hand smoothing up the bare skin of his abdomen before his night vision even had the chance to kick in.

They hadn't done this in a while, Sehun reflected, as Kai steered him backward, the back of Sehun's knees eventually hitting the edge of a bed. 

They hadn't done this in a  _very_  long while.

But Kai was still able to yank Sehun's shirt over his head with practiced ease and Sehun was still able to return the favor with just as much grace.  They collapsed onto the mattress in a heap, Sehun lying on his back with the older boy between his legs, their chests pressed closely together. Kai's skin was burning hot.  Sehun's heart was beating fast.

He arched upward and let out a breathless " _Fuck"_ as Kai bit his way down the column of  Sehun's throat, tongue coming back to lave over the spot only seconds later.

Despite that tender gesture, Sehun could tell Kai was in one of his  _moods_.  Where everything was fast and hurried, because Kai just  _wanted._

They'd been doing this for years now, using each other's body as a means to satisfy the primal urges that came along with being a young dragon.

It was a pattern that had been born from necessity and maintained because of convenience.  They'd had other partners, of course, but somehow Sehun and Kai always ended up back together.

Kai suddenly pulled away with a growl, working Sehun's pants down his legs, forcing Sehun's boots from his feet at the same time.

Kai was impatient, but Sehun was okay that.  He was feeling a little desperate too, heat beginning to pool between his legs at Kai's frantic touches.

To be honest, Sehun always felt like this after sitting through a long EXO meeting.  Always felt the simmering heat under his skin, the  _need_ to touch, be touched, release the tension building in his chest.

And he knew why he felt that way, even if he refused to acknowledge it.

It wasn't Sehun's fault, really.  It wasn't.

He couldn't help the pleasant jerk in his stomach when Luhan's lips curled into a soft smile, couldn't stop the way his throat dried when Luhan ran slender fingers through his tousled hair. 

Sehun always found himself watching Luhan; the way he moved, the way he talked, the way he  _breathed._

Sehun watched, and Sehun  _remembered._

He probably remembered his first Change with far more clarity than most people.

He'd been about 15 when it'd happened, which made Luhan around 18. 

They'd been in Sehun's bedroom, Luhan having been hired on as a tutor for him.  Or well, as a trainer.

Luhan had recently made it into the School of Magic, and suddenly Sehun had decided that was where he'd wanted to go as well. And being the brat he was, Sehun had demanded that Luhan be the one help him prepare for the Elemental Test.

That particular night, however, Sehun had been out of it, his body going through hot and cold phases, his skin shivery one moment and burning the next.  He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything except the pounding in his veins and the overwhelming urge  _to get outside_.

He'd finally given in when Luhan had bent over his shoulder, pointing at a figure in a book and leaning entirely too closely to Sehun's sensitive skin.  Sehun had pushed him away and sprinted out of the house without a word, making a beeline straight for the woods. 

It'd been cold that night, and he could still remember the way his own breath had fogged the air as he'd struggled up the mountainside, sure his lungs were about to collapse.  Sehun hadn't really known where he was going, only that something in his body was guiding his movements, instincts taking control of the situation. 

At that point, Luhan's yells had become nothing more than a dull ringing somewhere far behind him.

That night, when Sehun's body had finally folded in on itself and he'd changed forms for the first time, he'd taken to the skies like a demon. He'd felt invincible.  Like nothing could touch him and no one could tame him. 

He was faster than the wind.  He  _was_  the wind.

The sky was dark and he was bright (his scales a soft yellow) and there was nothing in the world except the pounding of his wings and the racing of his heart.

Nothing... until he'd heard the hunting call of another behind him.  The lone note had been enough to break through his fever, capturing his attention.  His chaser was beautiful, scales so golden they'd shimmered, even in the moonlight.

Sehun had called back, high and tempting, and the chase had begun.   

It had taken about 30 minutes and the brunt force of that dragon to finally force him out of the air, down to a random clearing on the mountainside.  Sehun had made sure to make him work for it, twisting and dodging, avoiding his pursuer as long as possible.  If Sehun was to be brought down, he had to make sure whoever got him could handle him. 

He could only vaguely remember the part where he'd actually been captured, the strong bite around his neck and the show of dominance enough to drive him downward until he was splayed on the hard ground below, human again.

The other dragon had shifted back too, and Sehun had reached for him, half delirious with  _need._

He hadn't cared who it was, hadn't stopped to examine his partner.  He'd just known that the chase was over and his instincts were saying  _now._  

And it was in moments like this, when his body was being devoured by that all too familiar  _need_  and the bedroom was as dark as that cold night that Sehun closed his eyes and let his mind go back.

Instead of Kai's bronze skin, Sehun traced alabaster.  He ran his fingers through light colored hair and he found himself staring into doe-shaped eyes, shining bright with exhilaration from the chase.

Sehun had to bite his lip to keep from gasping out the wrong name.

Kai had never questioned who Sehun's first had been, and Sehun had never found the need to mention it.

Having another dragon help a new dragon through the Change was only natural; Sehun had been there to get Kai through... There were no feelings involved, it was just pure instinct for both parties, all physical need. 

When a new dragon Changed, every other dragon in the area could sense it.

And then the chase began, the result of some deeply ingrained mating instinct.

It wasn't unusual for one dragon to be chased by many.  Sehun could remember having to beat off one particularly insistent female when Kai had first Changed.  But the spoils of the chase went to whoever was the strongest. 

The scent of a newly Changed dragon was a dangerous thing.  It sparked a need in those around and once you were in that state you only knew how to  _chase_. 

...But sometimes.

...Sometimes Sehun let his fantasies get the best of him.

Sometimes he pretended that Luhan had actually  _wanted_  him.  That he had fought off other pursuers and staked his claim, driving Sehun down to the ground in submission for reasons other than that instinctual  _need_. 

But it was all in his head, he knew.

It was all in his head, and it'd been a one time thing that happened years ago.  To this day, he and Luhan still hadn't really spoken about what had happened.

And it wasn't even that Sehun had romantic feelings for the older boy.  They'd grown up together, and Luhan was somebody that Sehun had always looked up to. 

It wasn't his fault that Luhan also happened to be a good fuck.

Sehun just wanted another round with him, really.  That's all.

Sehun just wanted Luhan to crave him as much as he craved Luhan.

\---

It wasn't until much later when Sehun was a quivering, sated mess that he finally came back to himself.

He was in his room, in his bed, not with Luhan, but with Kai, his best friend.

The dark skinned male rolled off of him, stumbling over to the clean bed on the other side of the room before flopping down with a groan.  Sehun stayed where he was, still breathing hard and trying to reorient himself.

He wasn't sure why he said what he did next, or where the words even came from, but it was probably because he knew his best friend better than Sehun even knew himself.

"That Earth Dragon got you riled up again?"

It was silent for a moment, and Sehun thought maybe Kai had gone to sleep already, but the reply came, snarky as always.

"That Luhan got you riled up again?"

Sehun stopped breathing, his eyes widening as he turned to look at Kai. 

But Kai was facing the wall, his back toward Sehun, and Sehun was too tired to do anything about it.

After a moment he snorted and went back to scrutinizing the ceiling. 

So Kai had noticed.  Sehun probably shouldn't be surprised. He'd been sloppy lately in covering his desire for Luhan.

"Why an Earth Dragon?" Sehun questioned.

Kai turned then, and Sehun caught the bright glint of his his eyes, even in the darkness.

"Because I like a challenge."

 _Huh_ , Sehun considered.   _A challenge?_

A slow smile split his face.

Sehun had always liked a good challenge too.

And getting Luhan back into his bed was definitely going to be a challenge.

\--~~--

It was after 11 PM and Joonmyun was perusing the halls of the student dorms, eyes out for any rebels breaking curfew.

Sometimes he hated the duties that came with being an EXO member.  He didn't sign up to be a rule enforcer (read: babysitter).

And plus he was running out of punishments.

Lately, the number of fights had skyrocketed, tensions on edge because of the upcoming EXO tryouts.

There was  _that_ particular reason and then a myriad of the usual: students cutting class, couples sneaking around past curfew, and then those who found amusement in picking on the less powerful.

It'd barely been a couple of days since he and Minseok had broken up that fight involving Kyungsoo, and somehow the Earth Dragon had already found his way into another altercation. 

Joonmyun wondered if Chen had been involved as well.

He'd felt bad about making the Fire Dragon scrub floors all weekend, especially after having seen him so sick in the library that time, but even if Chen had been acting out of a sense of justice, fighting was fighting.

The boy was lucky he hadn't been caught by somebody else. 

Like Kris.

Joonmyun descended a flight of stairs, still lost in thought, when he ran into somebody head on.

He and the person toppled down to the floor in an undignified heap and suddenly Joonmyun found himself face to face with the very troublemaker he'd just been thinking about.

Chen blinked up at him with deliberate slowness.  Joonmyun just stared, a little thrown off about the whole situation.

And then Chen began to laugh and Joonmyun was  _really_ confused. 

"H-heavy," Chen gasped out between wracking bouts of laughter, his body vibrating pleasantly beneath Joonmyun's.

Joonmyun lifted himself up so that his torso wasn't pressing the thin Fire Dragon into the floor.  Chen giggled, eyes half closed as he exhaled in relief.  Joonmyun was about to ask Chen whether or not he had hit the ground a little too hard, when a certain smell invaded his senses.

Joonmyun cocked a brow and leaned in close to the boy's face.

"Are you---," Joonmyun sniffed again and drew back to stare at Chen in disbelief.  "Have you been  _drinking?_ "

Chen's eyes widened and he raised a conspiratorial finger to his lips.  "Shhh!  You'll get me caught."

Joonmyun's brow quirked.  "You've already been caught," he deadpanned.

But Chen wasn't listening, struggling to sit up and glancing around in paranoia.  Joonmyun's lower body was still on him, and with Chen sitting up now, it looked as though Joonmyun was perched in his lap.

The EXO member tried to gain his feet, and get out of the weird position, but Chen whipped around and grabbed Joonmyun's cheeks, pulling him close again.  Joonmyun was too surprised to protest.

"You can't tell my father," Chen whispered lowly, completely serious.  His hands were warm against Joonmyun's face. Too warm.  Fire Dragon warm.

"Your father?"   

The boy nodded emphatically. 

"I don't know your father?"

Chen's brow crinkled and he released Joonmyun's face in favor of falling back onto the floor.  His head hit the pine planks with an alarming thunk.  "Yes you do," Chen groaned.  " _Everybody_  knows my father.  He's on the Dragon Council."

At this point, Joonmyun was pretty sure Chen was too drunk to understand his own words.  Joonmyun's father held a seat on the Council, and over the course of the term Joonmyun had been introduced to all of his father's fellow chair holders, as well as their children.

He was pretty sure he'd never met Chen before the incident in the library. 

Joonmyun sighed and finally heaved himself off the body beneath him.  He put his hands on his hips and considered the inebriated boy lying on the ground at his feet.  How the hell was he supposed to deal with this?

Chen rolled onto his side, assuming the fetal position; he looked about 5 seconds away from passing out right there in the middle of the hallway.

Joonmyun pinched the bridge of his nose and made a decision.

"What's your room number, Chen?"

The boy glanced up at him blearily, and Joonmyun had to repeat the question two more times before he finally got an acceptable answer.

"503. It's 503."

Joonmyun glanced in the direction of the staircase. They were currently on the the third floor, meaning Chen's room was two flights of stairs upward.

He seriously considered backing out of his decision, but reached down and hauled the boy up anyways. 

"Wha--? Where are we going?" Chen slurred, arm slung around Joonmyun's shoulders. Joonmyun tightened his grip around the boy's waist and started hauling him up the staircase. 

Thank God he and Chen were close in size.

"I'm taking you to your room," Joonmyun said through gritted teeth.

But they were only halfway up the staircase and Chen was not cooperating, tilting backwards and clinging onto the banister so that Joonmyun had to slap at his hands to keep him moving.  Joonmyun wondered how the boy had even made it up to the third floor.

"Do you have a roommate?" he questioned, stopping Chen from stepping backward.

Chen laughed, mouth spread wide enough that all of his teeth showed.  Joonmyun thought he looked remarkably like a dragon, even in his human form.  "Nope. Got a fancy single room."  Chen stopped moving to consider that statement, and Joonmyun gently pressed the small of his back, urging him upward.  "It's got a private bathroom," Chen said finally, as though it was very important that Joonmyun know.

Joonmyun thought that it probably _was_  very important, though more for Chen's sake than his own.

The Water Dragon was breathing hard when they finally made it to the fourth floor landing.  He gulped down a couple of breaths and then rounded the corner and continued dragging Chen up the stairs.

Joonmyun really didn't know why he was doing this.  He should be considering Chen's punishment rather than assisting him to his bedroom.

But there had been something about the way Chen had curled on the floor that made the boy seem vulnerable.  And lonely.

Joonmyun decided his reason for helping the younger boy had a little to with sympathy, and a lot to do with the fact that Joonmyun was just too kind for his own good.

He cut his eyes to the side and studied Chen's profile in a judging manner. Chen's head was currently lolled forward, eyes fixed in rapt attention on the way his own feet were moving up the stairs; he was pliant as a ragdoll, leaning heavily on Joonmyun's shoulder and murming nonsensical words under his breath.

Joonmyun had heard about the incident from that morning--that Chen had fainted and been rushed to the infirmary-- and he wondered about the events that had occured between then and now.

How had Chen ended up in such an intoxicated state? Or maybe the better question was why?   

Joonmyun shook his head, glanced forward, and pulled Chen up the final few steps.

Chen slumped against him as they ascended the landing and Joonmyun struggled to keep them both upright.  God forbid they fall back down the stairs and have to climb up again.

Joonmyun glanced both left and right, but the closest door was too far away for him to see the room number.  "Look, Chen.  Which way do we need to--"

"Thank you, Joonmyun."

The quiet words were mumbled against his neck, and Joonmyun had to pause to make sure he'd actually heard them.

He couldn't see Chen's face.

After a moment, he sighed and tugged Chen away, gripping the tipsy boy by his shoulders and forcing him to focus.

"Which way?"

Chen glanced around, obviously disoriented, and then stumbled toward the left wing.  Joonmyun locked his arm around the Fire Dragon's waist and kept him steady, the both of them hobbling through the dormitory with all the stealth of an injured bull.

Joonmyun should get paid for putting up with this shit.

They finally reached room 503 and Chen fumbled a key out of his trouser pocket, attempting to stab the keyhole four times before Joonmyun took over.

Chen was slumped next to the doorway, staring up at the hallway light by the time Joonmyun finally got the door open.  Joonmyun reached for him, ready to get the Fire Dragon out of his hair. 

"No, wait," Chen said, holding his hand up.  "It feels good." 

The older boy spared a glance upward, following Chen's gaze.  The light above them was flickering ever so slightly, an indication that the bulb was likely to go out in the nearby future.  He glanced back down at Chen, a little worried. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you feel it buzzing?"  Chen said, mouth agape in wonderment. 

Joonmyun rolled his eyes.  "I think it's time for you to go to bed."  He reached for Chen again, but Chen pushed him away.

"No, seriously--"

"Come  _on,_ " Joonmyun growled.

"Let me stay here."

" _Now..._ "

"But I'm--"

" _Get in your room, Chen._ "

He jerked the boy forward and Chen's eyes widened in an expression that Joonmyun had seen on more than one occasion where too much alcohol was involved.

_No, no, no, no, no._

"I tried to tell you," Chen defended weakly, hand coming up to wipe at his mouth.

Joonmyun could only stare as half-digested food slowly dripped down his pristine shirt to plop onto his left leg.  It was warm.

He didn't move even as Chen suddenly scrambled away, falling through his doorway in a desperate flight to reach that fancy private bathroom.

Joonmyun's nostrils flared and he glanced upward.  The light flickered, and he wanted to scream.

 _He really should be getting paid for this shit_.

\--~~--

"Are you ready?"

Kris turned to find Tao poised in the doorway, head cocked in question.  One of the slave's earrings caught the light and glinted brightly for half a second.

Kris blinked and sighed in resignation.  "Let's go." 

He hated going into the Catacombs.

The underground prison had been designed as a maze, a tactic to keep any prisoners from truly escaping, even if they managed to get out of their warded cell.  It also kept any potential rescues from taking place.  You couldn't rescue a person you couldn't find.

The part Kris hated the most, however, was the fact that there were no lights.

The Catacombs were old enough that heavy torches still lined the thick stone walls.  The air smelled old, the walls always seemed slightly damp, and the temperature was constantly chilly, even in the dead of summer.

Kris hated the place. 

But Tao seemed quite at home.

The boy had an amazing sense of direction, somehow always fully aware of his position and standing within the cold tunnels of the huge labyrinth.

Because of this peculiar talent, Tao had somehow become the unofficial Catacomb Guide, even for visitors besides Kris.    

As Kris started down the dark stairs he reached forward, grabbing Tao's hand, and threading their fingers together.

So they wouldn't get separated.

Tao looked back and gave him a teasing smile.  He knew exactly how Kris felt about the place.

They walked along in silence; up and down stairs, around countless curves and corners, through several doorways.

Kris stayed quiet because he felt the Catacombs deserved some sort of eerie respect.  Kind of like the respect owed to a graveyard.  Something about the heavy weight of death kept a person silent.

And there was no telling how many prisoners had died down here.

His grip on Tao stayed tight until they finally arrived at their destination.  It had taken about 20 minutes of steady walking to reach the nondescript door.

Kris met Tao's eyes as the slave pulled a heavy key from his pocket.

"He's gotten worse," Tao murmured, passing the key to Kris.  "But maybe you can make sense of what he's saying."

Tao was in charge of delivering food to the prisoners on a daily basis.  He was also in charge of alerting Kris if any prisoner sounded likely to break his silence and spill some useful information.

They'd already lost one from the batch that had attacked Kyungsoo, the man choosing to kill himself rather than reveal any info about the Dark Dragons' most recent intentions.  This newest group of Shadowmen had been down here for nearly two months now, separated from each other and locked in their own cell. 

Two months didn't seem that long in real life, but two months in the cold heart of the Catacombs was more than enough time for the madness set in.

This particular prisoner had begun talking to himself several weeks ago; Kris was here to see if he could coax some real information out of him.

But as the lock turned and the door opened, Kris found himself being assaulted.

The man must have heard them speaking in the hallway.  The prisoner pressed against Kris' knees, arms wrapped around the EXO leader's thighs in a desperate hold. 

Kris could feel him trembling.

The man was thin, his skin pasty and his face gaunt.  He was mumbling under his breath, a stream of words that didn't make sense.

Tao moved to pry the prisoner off, but Kris held his hand up, halting him.

He let the guy carry on for a while, his mumbling growing in volume, becoming a high desperate whine that sent shivers across Kris' skin.

Despite his uneasiness, Kris was able to recognize a word in the man's babble, and he reached down to grab the man's chin and force his gaze upward.

The prisoner's eyes looked too big for his face;  he reminded Kris of a escaped convict, haunted, as though he'd been on the run for years and was finally about to be caught after a very long chase of hide and seek.

Which was very odd, all things considered.  Locked prisoners didn't usually resemble escaped convicts.  

"What did you say?" Kris questioned, his vision pooling with power.  The man's aura was going haywire, mimicking his jittery form of speech.  

At Kris's words, the prisoner's litany suddenly came to a halt. The trembling man swallowed, throat clicking dryly.

"Coming," he repeated.

"What do you mean?" Kris said slowly.

The former Shadowman ran a tongue over his chapped lips.  His grip around Kris' knees tightened, and his aura finally became steady.  

Pure fear.

"They're coming."

\--~~--                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             


	11. Lock Down

Chapter 11: Lock Down

 --~~--  
Kyungsoo jerked and rolled out of bed with a startled yelp.  

His back hit the cold hardwood floor and he stayed there, staring up at the high beams of the ceiling through bleary eyes.

His muscles hurt, a tale-tell soreness that told him he'd stayed out much too late last night.

Kyungsoo grit his teeth and sat up, wishing to possess just a fraction of that infallible energy he'd had yesterday.  He ran a lazy hand through his sleep-mussed hair and blinked around the room, trying to determine the reason he'd jolted awake so suddenly. He half expected to hear Kai's low laughter drifting through the air, but the sun was already  breaking the horizon and everything around him was silent and still.

He'd had no nighttime visitors then.

Kyungsoo fell back to the floor with a  _whump_  and stretched his arms above his head, relishing the pull of his body and the memories of the previous night.

Ah, last night. 

He'd never felt so alive as in the moment his feet had finally met the earth.  Kyungsoo had moved in and out of the shadows with all the grace and agility of an expert thief.  Smooth, silent, his feet scarcely touching the ground as he skirted around buildings and across darkened grounds.  

Kyungsoo had stayed out past curfew just because he knew he could get away with it. 

And now his muscles were sore and it was time to get up and  _had he really slept the whole night through? Really?_

Kyungsoo craned his neck, searching, just to be sure he was actually alone.

He was about to stand and flick on his bedside light for a more thorough inspection, but something caught his attention, momentarily distracting him.  

While he'd been stretching, his fingers had brushed against an unexpectedly solid object.  

An unexpectedly solid object that shouldn't have been on the floor next to his bed.

Kyungsoo sat up and pulled the thing closer, turning the light on to reveal a neatly wrapped package.  

There was no writing on the crinkly brown paper to give away what the package contained. After a suspicious glare, Kyungsoo gave into his curiosity and began ripping into the parcel.  

A bundle of soft fabric fell into his lap, accompanied by a note covered in a familiar scrawling handwriting.

 

_Sorry they took so long to get here.  The seamstress thought the order had come in as a joke.  She didn't even have green cloth in stock._

_You better appreciate all I went through to get these made._

_-Kris_

_P.S. - No fighting.  Mess these up and you're back to purple hand-me-downs._

 

 

Kyungsoo snorted, a small grin on his face.  

He scrambled off the floor and spread both of his gifts across his mattress.  One of the cloaks was made of a thin, airy material; a summer outfit.  The other was thick, and as Kyungsoo swung the heavy fabric over his shoulders, he felt as though he were slipping on a new identity.  

It felt nice. Right.

He paced toward his full-length mirror and studied his reflection. The cut of the cloak accentuated the line of his shoulders better than any of Kris' hand-me-downs ever had.  The green fabric fell just below his knee caps, designed to be long enough to touch the tops of his winter boots and maximize heat retention.  

Kyungsoo's eyes travelled upward until he found himself trapped in the depths of his own gaze.  He concentrated for a moment, allowing his eyes to slip shut as he dipped inward, searching for that pool of new power.

And it was there.  Waiting, eager, just beneath the surface.  In his mind's eye he could see the silver stream of light that was his power; it flowed throughout his entire body, infused in his very blood, trickling into his every pore.             

When his eyes opened they glowed a steady green, matching the shade of his cloak almost exactly.

Kyungsoo smiled, lips stretched into a heart-shaped grin.  It was the first time he'd seen himself like this, and it was almost thrilling to see that inhuman gaze staring back; the same gaze that he had so often seen reflecting out of the eyes of his classmates.    

He was the same as them now.  

Had always been, actually. 

Kyungsoo was an Elemental Dragon.   
The only Earth Dragon in this world.

His eyes brightened and the magic in his blood surged.  

He could detect the echoing beat of the earth, far below, and the contributing melodies from other, smaller stones joining in.

It was a secret language only he could hear.

He knew what he was.  He knew, and he accepted it. 

The beast inside of him thrummed happily, and when Kyungsoo finally broke his stare from that of his reflection, he felt energized.

For the first time in his life, he was looking forward to going to Defense class.

\--~~--

Kai studied the pair through narrowed eyes. 

The Earth Dragon was concentrating fiercely, his brow furrowed, and arms outstretched as he attempted to control his element.  The Fire Dragon across him seemed to be concentrating fiercely as well... though for different reasons.

Chen lurched forward, hand snapping to cover his mouth.

Kai snorted at the sight of them.  

It was pathetic.  

"Go help."

Kai's head whipped to the side at the command.  Ryeowook stood there, arms crossed, expression unreadable as he watched the two boys struggle.  Kai cleared his throat and straightened, a little put off that he hadn't heard the older man approach.

"Why?" he finally replied.  "They look fine to me."  At that point Chen pitched over onto all fours and began to retch.  Kyungsoo dropped his hands, looking conflicted as to whether he should run over and help or stay far,  _far_ away.

Ryeowook arched a brow and Kai could hear the  _'You were saying?'_ implication in his sigh.

 _Dammit,_ Kai fumed internally.  
   
"It's always one thing or another with that kid," the instructor continued, tone laced in exasperation.  "What did the Master Healer say about him yesterday?  Did he figure out what was wrong?"

It took Kai a moment to realize that Ryeowook was inquiring about Chen rather than Kyungsoo, and he shrugged, thinking back on it.  

He hadn't actually been in the room when the Healer and Yixing had shown up to give their diagnosis, but he'd overheard Kris and the Master Healer discussing the situation as they'd left.  

Kai had been rounding the corner, having decided to randomly swing by the infirmary in between classes (to see if Kyungsoo had discovered the apple present yet, duh) when the three men had exited through the doorway. Yixing had quickly bowed and taken his leave, heading off toward his next class, leaving Kris and the Master Healer alone. The two had watched Yixing disappear and then immediately taken a turn down an empty hallway, lowering their voices to conspiratorial tones.  

Kai had remained out of notice, having stopped in his tracks the moment the men had appeared, and as he studied the two figures ducking out of sight he made the executive decision to follow... because eavesdropping on the EXO Leader and Master Healer trumped an Economics lecture any day.  Besides, listening in on forbidden conversations was all too easy when you could disappear at a second's notice.

"I don't think you should tell his father," Kris was saying.

The Master Healer had sighed like the weight of the world was settled on his shoulders.  "You know I'm obligated to..."

"Then hold off until after the EXO tryouts.  Or until we find a solution," Kris reasoned. "You know how Chen's father operates.  He fought to keep Chen in the EXO tryouts even though those other students were disqualified.  If he finds out his son can't even Change he'll be embarrassed."

The two had stopped moving, and Kai paused behind them, just out of sight around the corner.  The Master Healer had seemed deep in thought, his head bowed in consideration. 

"He'll take it out on Jongdae, and you know it," Kris had continued, voice so low as to barely be heard.

The name switch had confused Kai for a moment, but it didn't take him long to figure out Jongdae and Chen were the same person.  

Why the Fire Dragon went by Chen rather than Jongdae, Kai didn't know.  Perhaps the same reason he himself went by Kai rather than Jongin.  To get away from his past, become somebody new.

"I'll keep quiet as long as I can," the Master Healer had finally murmured.  "It's a shame such a man holds a seat on the Council.  Smiles to the public and then turns around and beats his own son."

Their voices had disappeared down the hallway and Kai had stayed where he was for a good few minutes, lost in thought.

Kai shook his head, and suddenly he was back in the present, Ryeowook staring at him expectantly.  Waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what's wrong with him.  I didn't stay to hear."

Chen was sitting on the ground now, head held low between his knees.  Kyungsoo was patting his back stiffly, speaking to the boy in low tones.

"Tell Chen to go back to his room.  There's no point in teaching a person who's sick."  Ryeowook  began to walk away.  "You'll be Kyungsoo's partner the rest of the period."

Kai wanted to tell the older man that  _No, no he would not,_  but Ryeowook's hard stare left no room for argument.  

Kai bowed his head in reluctant acquiescence and then turned and strolled across the field, taking his sweet time.  When he finally reached the two students, Chen was on his his feet again, pale and shaky, but standing nonetheless.  

"What do you want?" he spat.  Kyungsoo just glared, eyes dark and guarded.

Kai crossed his arms, affecting a bored stance.  "Ryeowook is sending you back to your room, Chen."  He didn't miss the relieved slump of the Fire Dragon's shoulders.  "He said don't come back until your healthy.  Which probably means never."

Chen lunged in a sudden burst of movement and Kyungsoo scrambled to grip the other boy and pull him back.  

"Don't," the Earth Dragon growled lowly with a black look in Kai's direction.  "Now is not the time."

Chen jerked out of Kyungsoo's hold and straightened his cloak, eyes still fierce despite the obvious tremble in his hands.  Kai only smirked and fluttered his fingers in the universal gesture of  _Get Lost._

Chen gave a dry laugh and turned toward the dorms, stalking off as best he could.  Kai and Kyungsoo watched him go.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Kyungsoo asked sourly.  "I don't have a partner."

Kai's own voice was just as acidic.  "Yes, you do. Ryeowook ordered me to put up with you for the rest of the period."

Kai expected the boy to immediately protest, so he was surprised when Kyungsoo didn't say a word, simply sliding into the defensive posture Ryeowook had the class practicing.  

The point of today's exercise was speed.  In most cases, accessing one's power took only seconds; it was the decision that came after, the decision of how to manifest that power into an effective attack or defense, that often took time.

And when you were fighting another dragon, that split second decision could make all the difference in the world. 

"Alright then," Kyungsoo said, irises already bleeding green.  "Teach me everything you know."   

Kai blinked, masking his surprise with a quirk of his lips.  He recognized that determination in Kyungsoo's gaze all to well, that blatant hunger to absorb as much knowledge about his newfound abilities as quickly as possible.  

Kai had been the same way.

Maybe that was what drew him to Kyungsoo.  

They could argue and fight all they wanted, but somewhere on a deeper level, beneath all the social pressures and Dragon factions, they were very much alike.

Kai felt a stirring in his chest, a response to the challenge in Kyungsoo's stare.       

"Try to keep up."

\--~~--

Kyungsoo quickly grew frustrated.

He could tell Kai was going easy on him.

But even more frustrating was the fact that he was still having trouble using his powers.  Sure, he could access them now, could feel his connection to the earth beneath his feet, but he didn't know what to  _do_  with that connection.

He tried to mirror Kai's graceful motions, and when that didn't work out, he attempted the fluid form that Ryeowook often exhibited.  

But neither garnered a reaction from the earth.

"Stop focusing on _your_ movement," Kai finally interjected.  "That kind of thing comes later.  Right now you need to focus on the movement of the  _earth_."

Kyungsoo was breathing hard, his new winter cloak suddenly seeming too stuffy.  He unclasped the front and carefully laid the fabric aside, mulling over Kai's words.

"It should come naturally," Kai continued.  "Close your eyes and find that link with your element, and then just hold it for a while."

Kyungsoo gave the Air Dragon a suspicious glare.  "Seriously? I have to close my eyes?"

"Just  _do it_."

Kyungsoo exhaled loudly and allowed his eyes to slip close.  

"Now listen, and feel, and see your power," Kai instructed from in front of him, voice drawing closer.

Kyungsoo drowned out the sounds from his classmates and allowed himself to relax.  He pictured that silver stream of power flowing through his body, traveling down, down, down, through the soles of his feet and into the network of the earth below.  

"And _then,"_  Kai's voice was suddenly a soft caress against Kyungsoo's ear.  "You move."  

Kyungsoo flinched as the heat of Kai's body pressed against the line of his back.  The Air Dragon's lithe fingers skated down the length of Kyungsoo's arms, leaving goose flesh in their wake.  Kai's digits threaded through Kyungsoo's own so that the larger man's hands were overlapping the smaller's.

Kyungsoo kept his eyes closed and forced his body to loosen.  He needed to learn.  He needed to bear this and learn.   

But as he stood there with Kai's body lined up so closely against his own, he could feel himself slipping into a strange sense of security.  There was something intoxicating about being so close to Kai while the power of the Earth was pulsing through his system.

It felt  _good._

Kai slowly guided Kyungsoo's hands upward until they were straight out, shoulder height, palms faced downward.  

The Air Dragon forced the smaller man's hands into closed fists.  

"Don't think," Kai breathed against the shell of his ear.  "Just let your instincts guide you."

Kyungsoo released a shaky breath.

And then Kai was gone.

Kyungsoo's heart beat frantically at the sudden absence; he felt as though he had just been cut loose from a guiding tether, left alone in some weird state of limbo.

His eyes snapped open and his hands shot downward, pulling close to his body in response to his fear.  

He blinked through the brightness of his surroundings, and a wave of relief flooded his system when his eyes settled on Kai.  

The Air Dragon was standing just a few yards away, gaze fixed on the ground, head cocked to the side.  Kai slowly took a couple of deliberate steps backwards and then stopped, still staring downward.

Kyungsoo fought the sudden irrational urge to shorten the distance and drag the Air Dragon closer.  He clenched his fists and followed the aim the younger man's gaze instead.

"Well," Kai mumbled, crossing his arms critically.  "It's a start."

In the space that separated Kyungsoo and Kai, there was a thin crack, zigging like a dark streak of lightening that was permanently etched into the earth.  

The crack wasn't any wider than the width of Kyungsoo's thumb, hardly an attack that would give him an advantage in a fight, but he'd never felt so accomplished in all of his life.

He smiled, and in a moment of insanity, ran toward Kai and slung an arm around his neck.  

The Air Dragon sputtered and slouched under the unexpected weight of Kyungsoo's half-embrace.

" _Fuck_  yeah!" Kyungsoo shouted, fist pumping the air.

He finally stilled and pulled back a bit, eyes bright and skin flushed with excitement.  People had begun to stare.

The tips of Kai's ears were burning red and his gaze was fixed resolutely on the ground.

Kyungsoo blinked and realized that he still had his arm draped across the Air Dragon's shoulders.

Kai glanced over and their eyes met, faces close.  For half a second, the two simply stared at each other.  

_What the hell?_

Kyungsoo leapt away at the same time Kai did.

People were turning back to their activities, whispering amongst themselves.  Kyungsoo covered his face with his hand.

What had possessed him to do that?

He peeked between his fingers, glaring down at the small fissure that ran across the ground.

Kyungsoo breathed determinedly and turned around, trying to appear completely normal and unaffected.

Kai had regained his composure as well, staring at Kyungsoo with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Are you done spazzing?"

"I was not  _'spazzing'_ ,"  Kyungsoo stated indignantly.  

"You were spazzing."

"No, I wasn--"

Kai raised a hand, interrupting him.  Kyungsoo might have kept talking anyway if it weren't for the strange shift in Kai's posture that accompanied the movement of his hand.   
   
The Air Dragon stood completely immobile, his eyes narrowing as he stared up at the sky.  Kyungsoo was vaguely reminded of the way a street dog would still and strain when he heard an unfamiliar sound.

But that's exactly what Kai was doing.  Listening.

And then Kyungsoo heard it too.

It was a lone note, high and lingering, drifting across the school grounds.  It gradually grew in volume, until it was blaring, pounding against Kyungsoo's eardrums. Something about the sound drew a shiver down his spine. 

He could sense that everybody on the training grounds had stopped to listen as well.  Some people had their head lifted upward, searching.  

The note eventually tapered off, leaving behind a deafening silence.

Nobody moved.

_"Kai!"_

Ryeowook's stern voice broke the dead air.  

Kyungsoo watched as Kai snapped into motion.  The Air Dragon and Ryeowook made eye contact and exchanged some sort of silent understanding, and then Kai was running, sprinting across the empty portion of the training field toward the lake. 

Kyungsoo had seen dragons before.  He'd grown up watching their shadows trail along the cobbled streets of the Lower Ring, circling like some huge birds of prey.  He'd watched through the school windows as groups of students flew about in dragon form, eventually disappearing above the cloud line so that he could no longer trace their movements. 

Kyungsoo had seen dragons before.

But never in his life had he witnessed a human transforming  _into_  a dragon. 

It was like Kai was there, and then suddenly, he was not.

Kyungsoo could only stare as Kai leapt, mid-stride, his human form disappearing in the blink of an eye, only to be replaced by the huge serpentine body of a large gray dragon.  

There was no gruesome cracking and rearranging of bones, no lag time between human and dragon.  There was simply Kai the Human running and jumping, and then Kai the Dragon, wings pulsing as he ascended into the air and streaked into the distance.  

Kyungsoo was ripped from his trance by a harsh pull on his shoulder.

"Get to the Dining Hall.   _Now!_ "

Ryeowook gave him a push in that direction and then ran off, herding other students along the way.

Kyungsoo found himself stumbling through a crowd of bodies, having no choice but to follow along.  He kept lifting his eyes to skies, straining to see Kai's form.

Kyungsoo didn't know what the hell was going on, but whatever that sound had been, it had stirred the entire school into action. 

Droves of students were running to the dining hall, pushing to get inside.  

Kyungsoo found a safe alcove out of the way of traffic and continued to stare upward.  

He could barely make out the form of --  _he quickly counted-_ \- four other dragons, circling the skies along with Kai.  

Kai was the darkest, his scales a charcoal gray that contrasted with the striking blue of the cloudless sky.  The other dragons-- two yellows, one light blue, and one deep red-- weaved around Kai as though awaiting orders.

Kyungsoo grew uneasy as he watched the lithe forms wheeling through the air.  His heart dropped as Kai suddenly blinked out, teleporting to who knew where.

The other dragons turned in unison, decision made, and they flew out of Kyungsoo's vision as well, disappearing into the distance, back toward the city.

“Move,” a voice ordered, and Kyungsoo turned to find Kris looming over him.  “You especially, Kyungsoo.”

The taller man gripped his elbow and forced him along toward the entrance of the overflowing dining hall.  Even with all the chaos, people parted like oil on water to let Kris pass.

Kyungsoo found himself settled into a seat close to the main dais at the front of the Dining Hall.

"Stay where I can see you," Kris ordered lowly before ascending the small stage and demanding the attention of the room.

It took longer than usual to quiet the crowd.

"As of right now, the School of Magic is on lock down," Kris stated loudly, his voice steady despite the general panic of the student body.  People were staring wide-eyed, some clutching onto their friends.  

"There has allegedly been a Dark Dragon sighting on the east side of the city," he continued, "and until we confirm whether or not this is true, everyone is to stay in this room."

" _The city?"_   people were murmuring.  _"That close?" "How?"  "Why?"_

Kyungsoo caught more than one pair of eyes straying in his direction.

He straightened in his seat, frowning.  

He had nothing to do with this.

Kris descended the stage amidst all the questions, his hard gaze focused on Kyungsoo.

He grabbed Kyungsoo's arm again and hauled him out of his seat.  People were watching the interaction carefully.

"Follow me," Kris ordered.  

Kyungsoo found he had little choice in the matter.

\--~~--

 


	12. Too Easy

Soooo... I found some picture references that I used when writing about our EXO boys in Dragon form.  These were not drawn for the story, and the colors aren't spot on for some of them, but I loved the style and I wanted all the images to be created by the same artist.  All credit goes to Adalfyre on deviantart.com.  I am in no way trying to steal his/her art or claim it's mine.  Check Adalfyre out if you want to see other cool images of awesome mythical creatures.  Anyway, without further ado... Chapter 12....Go forth, read.

Kai 

Sehun

Chanyeol

Minseok

Luhan

  
Pic. references: Credit goes to Adalfyre on deviantart.com

* * *

Chapter 12: Too Easy

\--~~--

**Excerpt from Chapter 8 of** _**Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic, Written in the year 611 A.C.** _

_Defensive-Offensive Battle Strategies_

_There are several rules_ one must remember when engaging a Dark Dragon in battle.

1\. First and foremost:  _Never get close._

  * The only way to turn a dragon Dark is to infect him with Black (Dark) Magic. Having no particular 'powers' with which to attack, Dark Dragons have resorted to using claws, teeth, horns, spikes, etc. to spread their disease.  
  * The only way to stay safe from infection?  Stay out of reach.  Once that Dark Magic is in a dragon's system, there is no getting it out.



2\. Aim for their eyes    

  * Dark Dragons have extremely heightened senses to make up for their lack of offensive powers.  Taking out their eyes or ears is one of the fastest ways to get them on the ground.



3\. Wings

  * Dark Dragons have wings that are notoriously difficult to pierce, but like with any dragon, if you don't have wings, you can't fly.  



4\. Joints

  * Though heavily armored, Dark Dragons do have soft spots.  The joint where the arm connects to the body is highly unprotected; the same can be said for the leg joints.   



Once you get a Dark Dragon out of the sky, the best method of capture is to knock the beast unconscious.  This will cause it to revert to human form.  Once a Dark Dragon is in human form, its Dark Magic cannot be spread.

_**Another critical point**_ : Dark Dragons are rarely found out on their own.  They work in teams.  

_Where there is one, there is always another._

 

* * *

\--~~--

It was still early morning, and Luhan was thankful for the heat of the sun that offset the chill of the wind.  

His wings pumped slowly as he rode the air currents, headed toward the eastern portion of the city.  Exolin spread below like a great sprawling cake, each division of society baked into its solid layers.

People were stirring about, moving like tiny ants along the ground.   

Minseok's slight form was somewhere to Luhan’s left, the bright blue of the Water Dragon's scales rendering him almost invisible against the morning sky.  

Luhan briefly craned his neck, checking the progress of Sehun and Chanyeol.  

They were close behind, eyes bright with anticipation.  It'd been a while since any of them had been on a mission. Especially one involving an actual Dark Dragon.  

Usually their missions were based on the scattered and random activities of human Shadowmen.  And those encounters rarely called for any sort of Changing.  Mere humans were hardly a challenge, even if they  _were_  well trained in the art of combat.

There was a ripple in the air and Luhan swerved to the side, barely avoiding Kai as he appeared in the sky next to him.  

Their eyes met, and the gray dragon rumbled low in his chest.

**_No sign,_**  Kai's voice whispered through his mind.  

**_You're sure?_**   Sehun questioned, catching up to them.  Chanyeol and Minseok drew in close as well.  

They'd reached the furthermost eastern border at that point, and as Luhan scanned the ground, he could see nothing but the ill-lined streets of the Lower Ring.  There were no scrambling people or panicking livestock, no crushed houses or deep gouge marks in the ground.  

No apparent traces of a Dark Dragon.

Luhan circled lower, dropping quickly.

Everything looked perfectly norma--

**_There!_ **

Luhan backpedalled as a dark shape shot from the ground, bursting from the remains of a  dilapidated shack with a loud screech.  Luhan found himself engaged in a whirlwind of leathery wings, ridged horns, and sharp talons.  

A strong blast of air struck the creature from the side, briefly distracting it, and Luhan knew he'd have to thank Sehun later.

_Later._..when there wasn't a Dark Dragon tearing after him.  
   
Luhan wasted no time in shooting toward the wreckage below, folding his wings and slanting downward in a sharp descent. 

He needed a weapon.

A woman screamed and he pulled up at the last second; his wings stirred small clouds of dust as his eyes quickly scanned the splintered pieces of wood lying about.  He was going to need something _sharp.._..

The Dark Dragon crashed to the ground just behind, claws scrabbling for purchase as it turned, and Luhan knew his time was up. 

By now people were screaming and running, clogging the streets with mass mayhem, and Luhan had to focus hard to wrap his mind around the pointed beam that was lying so close to the approaching dragon's feet. 

Luhan met that red gaze head on, and then he crouched low, muscles bunching as he leapt back into the air.   
   
 _ **Get him away from the city!**_  Chanyeol urged, flashing his brightly colored wings in attempt to draw the enemy dragon's attention.  

The Dark Dragon pounced after Luhan, and Luhan used that moment to position the wooden stake so that the dragon practically impaled himself.  

Its enraged roar was loud enough to have Luhan cringing.  

The stake had plunged through the Dark Dragon's side, but it wasn't enough to keep it down.  

They all knew that.

Luhan was already well on his way toward the uninhabited forest on the other side of the city wall, fully expecting the Dark Dragon's pursuit.  

Sehun and Minseok were there, waiting, and as Luhan led the Dark Dragon closer, he suddenly dipped, streaking between his two allies.

The air turned bitingly cold and Luhan heard a pained roar that probably meant one of Minseok's icy attacks had struck true.   

Luhan turned just in time to see Sehun dart in close -- _too close too close what is he thinking?!-_ \- and scrape his claws through the already mangled webbing of the Dark Dragon's wings.  

The Dragon twisted and fell, his battered appendages too ripped to keep him aloft.  The giant body crashed through the pine trees below, rolling a distance before coming to a skidding halt against a large boulder.

And it was Kai and Chanyeol that were waiting this time.  

The Dark Dragon stirred, and Chanyeol immediately released a breath of fire, creating a blazing hot barrier.  Luhan hovered above, watching as the bright blue flames surrounded the injured creature.

The Dragon was so occupied with the flames that it never registered Kai's sudden presence from above.  The Air Dragon delivered an efficient blow to the back of the other Dragon's neck, causing its head to snap forward and collide with the boulder it was perched against.

They all watched as the Dark Dragon struggled to blink, caught in its own dizziness, before it finally gave one last menacing growl and drooped into unconsciousness.

The large body disappeared quickly, and Chanyeol lowered the barrier of flames to reveal the human body that remained.  Luhan touched down to the ground, immediately followed by Minseok and Sehun.  

He studied the body from a distance, relaxing enough to fold his wings close to his hide.

And that was a mistake.  

He should have known, should have  _known_ , that something was off.

Luhan's heart nearly stopped at the enraged shriek that filtered through the trees close behind.

He turned his head, making eye contact with Minseok.

And then Luhan could only stare in frozen horror as a second dark shape shot into the clearing, pummeling into the Water Dragon and pulling him into a frenzied roll.  

They were a mass of blue and black, both scrabbling to get the other upper hand and Luhan couldn't tell where one dragon ended and the other began.  

It was Sehun, the youngest of them all, that reacted first.

**_Kai!_**  he ordered, wind beginning to pick up around him.  _ **Get Minseok out!**_

Kai caught on in an instant, vanishing and reappearing close enough to Minseok to snatch his tail and transport them both away to safety.

The moment they were gone, Sehun released a sharp torrent of wind directly at the new creature, and Chanyeol stood close, adding his fire to the attack.  

The Dark Dragon screamed in its prison, and Luhan was suddenly released from his petrifying terror.  

And he was  _mad._

He acted without really thinking, letting his powers flow and manifest in whatever form his wrath permitted.

The Dark Dragon made to step through the fiery whirlwind that surrounded it, and Luhan felt all his power release in one go.  

His mind reached out...and found its target. 

The Dark Dragon suddenly stilled, foreleg outstretched, wings spread, and Luhan growled low in his throat, teeth bared in warning.  Luhan stepped closer, eyes ablaze, and the Dark Dragon abruptly slammed into the earth below with enough force for its teeth to clack.  

Luhan drew closer still, step by step, until Sehun and Chanyeol were forced to pull off.  

_**Luhan?**_ Sehun questioned, a strain of uneasiness in his voice.

Luhan had never been so close to a Dark Dragon in his life, and he tilted his head in cool appraisal, staring down at the sublimated beast.  

_**You're too close!** _

Luhan knew the rules.

He knew how dangerously close he was getting.

But for once he didn't feel that deeply ingrained fear, that paranoia that came along with battling an infectious monster.  

He felt nothing.  Nothing but cold, cold rage.

Luhan registered an interesting pull against his mind that he'd never encountered before.  A pull that probably meant something was fighting his control.

He clamped down with a ferocious growl and the Dark Dragon gave a sudden distressed whimper.  

_**Luhan?**_  Chanyeol started.  _ **Did you-- Are you controlling--?**_

Luhan expanded his power, tracing the contours of the dragon's ridged brow and sloping horns, down, down, down to the delicate curve of its head.

_It would be so easy, too easy_...he just needed to exert a little pressure...

Luhan's eyes flared and there was a sudden, sickening crunch as the Dark Dragon's skull collapsed in on itself. 

The great black body slackened in his hold, slumping to the ground in silence, and Luhan simply stared.

_Too easy._

\--~~--

Kris pulled Kyungsoo into an empty classroom and slammed him against the door, eyes already purple.  Kyungsoo started to speak before Kris could even ask the first question.

"No. I have  _no fucking_  clue what's going on.  I'm just as confused as everyone else."

Kris tightened his hold and leaned in ever so slightly. "Why do they want you, Kyungsoo?" he questioned, voice dangerously low.

"I don't know!" Kyungsoo exploded in frustration.  " _I don't know!_  What makes you think they're after  _me?_  I mean, wouldn't they have come to the school if they were trying to kidnap me?  _I seriously don't know what's going on!"_

Kris shook the babbling boy, putting a swift end to his rising tirade.

He was telling the truth. 

Kris pulled back with a sigh, carding a hand through his hair before beginning to pace.

He'd been on edge ever since last night's trip to the Catacombs.  Sleeping had not been an option.  Every time he closed his eyes he saw the sallow face of the Shadowman and felt his thin, shivering body pressed against his knees.

He heard his voice repeating through his mind, a nonstop loop of whispered horror.

_They're coming._

_They're coming._

_How many?_  Kris wondered.   _What the hell were they going up against?_

_And why, why, why?_

Until one of the EXO members returned to report in, he could only prepare himself for the worst.   It had been a very,  _very_  long time since the Dark Dragons' last attempt to breach the city, and without knowing their motives this time around, Kris wasn't sure what to expect. 

He stopped moving, and just stood still for a moment, hands resting on his hips and head tilted back in thought.  

The only thing he could do right now was ensure the safety of the students.  

And keep his eyes on Kyungsoo. 

If this was all part of some grand plan to steal the Earth Dragon away, it meant the Dark Dragons were desperate.

For whatever reason they wanted Kyungsoo, they wanted him badly. 

Kris eyed the slumped Earth Dragon with quiet deliberation, and he had the sudden thought to wonder how much the boy actually  _knew_ about this war.

"Tell me, Kyungsoo," Kris started slowly, sinking into a nearby chair.  He steepled his fingers and crossed his legs, studying the other's reaction.  "Have you ever heard of the Heartstones?"

\--~~--

Baekhyun strode across the training grounds, eyes focused on the sky above.  

It'd been about an hour and there was still no sign of anyone from the group that had been dispatched.  

He had at least expected Kai to flash back with a quick update.  

The fact that he hadn't appeared could mean that the whole situation was no big deal and they were handling it fine...

.... or it could mean that it wasa _huge fucking deal_ and the Air Dragon couldn't afford to leave the others.  

Baekhyun huffed and fiddled with his hand pieces, a little put off that he hadn't been chosen to go on the mission; he knew Chanyeol could hold his own in a fight, but still... he couldn't help but worry.

Baekhyun stumbled to a halt and took a moment to finally spare a glance at the ground rather than the sky.  

Somebody had left their cloak lying on the grass, probably forgotten in all the chaos of the evacuation.  He bent to pick it up, but paused halfway down at the sound of his name.

"Baekhyun!"  Yixing was jogging toward him, coming from the direction of the school.  "Any sign of the others?"

Baekhyun grabbed the cloak and straightened, all the while shaking his head.  "Nothing.  I guess you haven't seen anything either?  

"No.  I just spoke to Joonmyun and he said the same."  Yixing bit his lip, drawing the swell of it into his mouth with a worried frown.  "I just feel like it's been too long since they left."

"It's okay," Baekhyun answered quickly.  "They're probably already on their way back."  But Baekhyun wasn't quite sure who he was trying to convince...Yixing or himself.

The Healer was nodding, eyes fixed on the sky.  "I don't know why, but I just have this bad feel---"

"Yixing!"

Baekhyun and Yixing both whipped around.  Kai stumbled forward, eyes wild.  

" _What?_ " Yixing asked, running toward him in alarm.  "What happened?  What's wrong?"  

Baekhyun quickly followed suit, pulse speeding at the panic in Kai's voice. 

"It's," the Air Dragon gasped, leaning forward to brace his hands on his knees.  He breathed deeply several times before trying to speak again.  But his voice came out so urgent, so fast, that Baekhyun could hardly keep up.

"In the Infirmary, he's in the Infirmary.  The Dark Dragon came out of nowhere, scraped him up, I don't know what to do. I think... I think he may be---  _Oh god,_  I think he may be infec---"  

Yixing gripped the panicking boy by the shoulders and held him immobile until he was staring at the Healer in upset silence.

"Slow down," Yixing ordered, voice steady.  

But Baekhyun had heard only one thing, and he needed to know the answer. 

"Who?" he questioned, drawing closer and fisting Kai's cloak in a desperate hold.  The Air Dragon glanced at him in vague surprise, as though just registering Baekhyun's presence. "Who was attacked by a Dark Dragon?"

Kai blinked rapidly, eyes still wide, chest still heaving with labored breaths.  He opened his mouth to reply and Baekhyun leaned forward, heart in his throat.  

_Please no. Please tell me it's not--_

"It's Minseok."

Kai's eyes darted back to Yixing.

"It's Minseok."

\--~~--


	13. Look What You've Started

Chapter 13: Look What You've Started

\--~~--

Minseok was lying face-down on the stiff infirmary sheets trying very, very hard not to move a muscle.  

He felt fine so long as he held perfectly still.  

Breathing kind of hurt.

Every inhalation caused his blood-soaked shirt to cling wetly and pull at the edges of his wound.

_Where the hell was the Master Healer?_

He groaned into the pillow.

Even though he knew Kai was coming straight back from wherever he'd gone in search of help, Minseok still flinched violently when the boy suddenly appeared in the room.

" _Fuck,_ " Minseok swore, clenching his teeth against the pain.  " _Every time._ " 

Kai didn't bother with an apology, just pushed forward the person he'd brought along with him.

It wasn't the Master Healer.

From the corner of his eye, Minseok could see Yixing step close, hands already raised in preparation to draw water from the air.  Minseok felt his whole body relax as glowing liquid began to coalesce around the Healer's hands.

"What happened?"  Yixing murmured, voice calm, clinical.  

Minseok closed his eyes and turned his head away before replying.  "Got ambushed." 

He knew Yixing was asking for more, but that was all Minseok was willing to say at the moment. He honestly just wanted to be able to inhale without wincing. 

"Kai get his cloak and shirt off.  I need to be able to see the wound."

Kai silently did as told, crossing to the other side of the cot and ripping the already torn fabric even more.  The Water Dragon bit his lip in effort not to hiss as the sodden material was peeled from his skin. 

The cool, wet touch of Yixing's hands flitted along his ribcage, up to his shoulder blades, and the pain immediately eased.  

"Go back to the others, Kai," the Healer ordered, attention never leaving his patient.  "They may still need you."

Minseok opened his eyes just in time to see Kai's body vanish, and suddenly he was alone with Yixing.  Minseok remained quiet, his eyelids growing heavy as he fell into a lethargic daze.    

Healer Magic tended to do that.  

He was about to drift off, content to fall into that heavy daze, but he had one thing he really needed to know.

"Am I?" he questioned groggily. 

Yixing's fingers paused for a fraction of a second, and Minseok feared the worse, but then the nimble fingers began to move again and the Healer answered in a voice that was smooth and steady.

"No. You're not."  

Yixing had always been able to do that, Minseok reflected...Always somehow knew exactly what Minseok was trying to say...He could probably finish Minseok's sentences if he wanted.

The injured Water Dragon relaxed, sleep playing at the edges of his mind.  He was almost gone, so close to giving into the darkness, that he wasn't sure whether he was thinking the words or actually hearing them...

" _Thank God..."_

Minseok swallowed one last time, and then passed out.

\--~~--

Yixing glanced up from his work when Kai reappeared a short while later, this time with Luhan in tow.

"I'm fine!" Luhan was saying, trying to push out of the other Air Dragon's hold.

"You're paler than Kyungsoo, and you  _are not okay_ ," Kai argued.  

Luhan made a scoffing noise (as though being compared in paleness to the Earth Dragon was an insult of the highest caliber) and flailed weakly as Kai pushed him onto an empty cot.

The struggling Air Dragon turned toward Yixing, searching for an ally, but Yixing simply shrugged. From what he could see, the boy's chi pools were severely low.  Dangerously low.  Luhan may not be injured, but he definitely needed a nice long rest.  

Yixing stepped closer, intending to put a reassuring hand on Luhan's shoulder, but the Air Dragon froze when the movement revealed Minseok's prone form spread out on the bed across from him.

If he'd had been pale before, Luhan was absolutely pallid now.  

He fell back onto the pillows with a stricken look.  

"He's fine," Yixing reassured, ignoring the twisting in his gut spurred by Luhan's reaction.  "His wounds are scrape wounds.  I already checked for any cuts caused by claws or teeth, but there are none."  Yixing spared a glance at Minseok's relaxed figure.  The Water Dragon was breathing easily in his sleep.  "He's not infected."

"Can you sense it?"  Luhan questioned, eyes remaining locked on Minseok.

"The Dark Magic?"

Luhan nodded and Kai tilted his head in interest.  

"It's hard to," Yixing sighed. "I think of it as being like a plant seed.  The seed may be there, growing roots, spreading small tendrils of itself, but you can't really be sure until the actual plant emerges from the ground."

"So, what you're saying--"

"Yeah," the Healer interjected.  "We can't be completely sure Minseok is clean until several weeks go by, but like I said, all of his wounds are grazed abrasions, not inflicted lacerations....His skin hasn't been cut by anything.  It just looks like he was literally  _dragged_ across the ground."

Luhan slumped and Kai nodded, explaining exactly what had happened, how Minseok had been bowled over and knocked to the rough forest floor before Kai had gotten close enough to yank him out.

"So what happened to the second Dragon?"  Yixing finally questioned, turning his gaze toward Luhan.  He had a sneaking suspicion that there was some correlation between the Air Dragon's depleted chi levels and the absence of the other Dark Dragon.

By this time, Luhan had completely relaxed back onto the infirmary mattress, and when he returned Yixing's gaze it was through tired, hooded eyes.

"I killed it," he said on a yawn.

Yixing cocked a brow, and Kai prodded Luhan's shoulder.  

"But tell him  _how._ "

"It's not that big of a deal--"

"It  _is_."

"Notreally--"

"Luhan."

"Okay,  _fine_ ," the elder huffed.  "I crushed its skull.  I took control of the Dragon's entire body and then forced its own skull to collapse in on itself, happy?"

"You were able to use your powers to control a  _living creature?_ "  Yixing asked.  He was more fascinated than shocked.  As a Healer, he loved to learn about these things.  "No wonder your levels are so low," he murmured.

But Luhan did not seem inclined to discuss the matter any further.  He was curled on his side, eyes drifting close.

Yixing sighed and took the hint, leading Kai toward the exit and allowing his patients time to rest.

"I'm going to go check on Chanyeol and Sehun," Kai decided as they left the room.  "They might need help transporting the prisoner."

Yixing nodded and then suddenly found himself standing in the corridor alone. 

He stood still for a moment, blinking around the empty hallway, and then slowly started walking in no particular direction.

Which was bad.

It gave him time to think.

To  _feel._

He actually made it all the way to the staircase (a commendable distance) before he folded in on himself.  

The Water Dragon slumped down onto the steps with a gasp, holding a trembling hand to his mouth to stifle a helpless whimper. 

As a Healer, he was obligated to heal any patient that needed him, and he'd quickly learned that there was no room for personal feelings when dealing with medical emergencies, because it only caused problems.

Personal emotions clouded the mind and often led to stupid mistakes on the Healer's part.

Yixing knew this.  He did.

In fact, he had become rather adept at slipping into a one track mindset, where his only goal was to heal one wound and immediately move on to the next.  

But Yixing found that the moment all the wounds were healed and the emergency was over, once he stepped out of that one track Healer persona, those forbidden personal emotions were always waiting, rising to the surface and hitting him like a punch.

And this particular punch was enough to bring him to his knees.

Kai's words reverberated through his mind like a mantra.   _It's Minseok....It's Minseok.....It's Minseok._...And Yixing's heart stuttered from the memory just as much as it had the first time Kai had spoken. 

Yixing had never wanted to break down more in his life than in that initial moment. It had been as though everything in his vision had slowed, life moving at half-speed, nothing making sense. 

_Minseok?  Attacked?  Infected?_

There had been a dull roaring in his ears, blood rushing to his brain as Yixing's mind had raced.

_Let somebody else take care of the problem, find the Master Healer, how badly is Minseok hurt, how much time did Yixing have and **what if he messed up** , what if he couldn't save him, what if Minseok  **died**  because Yixing was so  **useless** and--_

Yixing inhaled deeply, pulling himself back to the present and trying to regain control of his emotions.

 _He's fine_ , he reassured himself.  _Minseok is fine.  You did everything you could._  

And he had.  The moment he'd landed in the Infirmary his mind had snapped into Healer mode, his emotions forced behind an iron-strong barrier.  

He'd healed the scraped skin easily enough, and then used his powers to delve deeper and check on the state of his patient's internal organs and bones.  

Everything had been fine.  No rips, no tears, no bruising. No cracks, no fractures, no swelling.  No cuts, no punctures, no lacerations. A good sign.  

Yixing straightened, grabbing onto the banister and pulling himself upright.

_But what if he'd missed something?  He probably should go back and check again, just to be sure...._

He wouldn't have felt so antsy about any other patient.  Yixing wasn't very good at a lot of things, but he was an exceptional Healer.  He was usually very confident in his skills.

But this wasn't any other patient. 

This was Minseok. 

And Minseok may have decided he was done with Yixing, but Yixing still needed Minseok like he needed air.

Yixing couldn't live without Minseok, and even the thought of it made him want to cry.

The Healer quietly traversed the hallways back toward the double doors of the Infirmary, his steps lengthening with every stride.  He was almost certain he'd forgotten to heal something, had left Minseok in pain and danger. 

He was close to jogging by the time he reached the doorway, slightly breathless, needing just to  _see_  Minse-- he pulled up short as another punch of emotions slammed into him...this time directly into his gut. 

Yixing had left one of the doors propped open, reluctant to walk away with two patients enclosed in room where no one could hear them if either cried out.

And now he held perfectly still, eyes fixed on the scene in front of him.  

He watched in silence as Luhan traced the pale curve of Minseok's cheek, his hands light and reverent over the sleeping dragon's skin.  

Yixing felt another punch  ( _his lungs_ , he couldn't  _breathe_ ) as the Air Dragon slowly leaned forward and carefully nosed Minseok's hair, inhaling deeply.

Yixing bit his lip.  

_Oh..._

He took one step back, and then two...

And then he turned and was running toward the stairs, deciding that maybe the Master Healer could take care of things from here on out.

Minseok would be fine without Yixing.

And Yixing.

Yixing couldn't breathe around the lump in his throat.

He smiled bitterly as he wiped his cheeks.  

Maybe he could learn to live without air after all.  
\--~~--

Night had come, and the students had long been released from the confines of the Dining Hall.  But Tao was far below both the school and the wandering students, winding his way through the familiar labyrinth of the Catacombs.  

Kris and Kyungsoo trailed along just a few feet behind.  

They were on their way to interrogate the latest addition to the giant prison.

None of the Council members had volunteered to come along, choosing to leave the task in Kris' capable hands.  Tao knew, however, that the lack of Councilmen had more to do with the the elder dragons' fear of the Catacombs than some unfailing trust in Kris.  

Few enjoyed the twisting confines of the underground maze the way Tao did.  

Kyungsoo, however, seemed to be one of them.

They hadn't bothered to blindfold him this time, and Kyungsoo walked the dank hallways with little fear for the cold stone walls that surrounded him, and Tao wondered what it was like, being so enclosed by one's element.

Did it feel good?

Did it feel _right_?  

Tao paused and took the time to access his mental map, reorient himself in order to be sure they were on the correct track.

Two more right turns and they'd reach their destination.

He continued forward, and two turns later, he pulled up short, silently pointing at a locked door.  It'd been a while since he'd been to this section of the Catacombs. 

These were the Special Cells.  

On top of being warded against elemental magic, the holding cell was divided by a set of unique iron bars, so that the prisoner was contained on one side and the interrogator could relax on the other.

Kris unlocked the door and gestured Kyungsoo through with a sweep of his hand.  

The Earth Dragon never faltered, stepping into the room without hesitation.  Tao snorted and understood why a certain teleporter was so fixated on Kyungsoo.  The Earth Dragon didn't back down from anything.

 _"Aaaah,_ " a deep voice crooned, drawing out the sound as Tao closed the heavy door behind them.  "Our Earth Dragon."

A large human man sat in the shadows of the cell, elbows resting on his knees, manacle clad hands dangling heavy between his legs.

His hair was long and tangled, black as the patchy beard that the covered the lower half of his face.  He was smeared in smudges of dirt and blood, his clothes ripped and loose.  He looked worn, used.

And yet, despite his state of dishevelment, he could've passed for a normal human.

It was only the glowing red of his eyes that gave him away.

"How nice of you to bring him," the man continued, his bright gaze staying fixed on Kyungsoo.  The Earth Dragon stared back, expression carefully blank.

"What do you with want him?"  Kris questioned, his own eyes flaring with color; the cell was warded, but Kris' power was unique enough that the wards didn't even recognize it as power to be guarded against.  

Tao watched as Kris drew closer to the iron bars, purple gaze steady.  Kris had never been one to draw these interrogations out.  Tao knew how much he loathed spending any amount of time in the Catacombs.

The Dark Dragon growled at the tone of Kris' voice and his eyes finally flicked away from Kyungsoo to rest on the EXO leader instead.  

"We want him because he's  _ours_ ," the man said.

"Yours?"

"He  _belongs to us_.  We had him first," the dragon hissed.

"I don't  _belong_  to anyone," Kyungsoo spat. 

That red stare was back on him in an instant.  "You  _belong_  with your people."

Tao watched the way Kyungsoo's shoulders went rigid, the way his eyes went wide with--  _hope, want, longing_ \-- only to narrow with a scathing hardness. 

"As far as I'm concerned my people died out 500 years ago," Kyungsoo stated with finality.

The Dark Dragon regarded the boy with an unwavering intensity that made Tao nervous.  Tao wondered what would happen if the man weren't presently locked and chained.  

"Tell me, Kyungsoo," the creature finally murmured, low and velvety. "Don't you ever wonder about your parents?"

Tao wasn't very surprised that the Dark Dragon knew Kyungsoo's name, but he could still see the way the question rippled through the boy like a shockwave.

" _What?"_   Kyungsoo whispered, color draining from his face. 

Kris moved then, gripping Kyungsoo's wrist and pulling him away from the bars.  "Don't listen to him," he mumbled.  "We're leaving."

The Dark Dragon stood, straining to the ends of his chains, still trying to keep Kyungsoo's attention.  "Don't you ever wonder what happened to them? Whether or not they're alive?"  

Kyungsoo's head whipped around, just as Kris tugged him through the door and out of sight.  The Dark Dragon settled back into his position on the floor with a low chuckle, and Tao kept his gaze trained on him, observing the way the man favored one hip.

He'd been injured in the fight from earlier, having taken a stab wound to the chest and somehow acquired several scrapes and burns along is arms.  

He wouldn't last long down here.

The man's quiet laughter grew in volume until Tao slammed the door, effectively cutting it off.  Outside the cell, Kris had Kyungsoo pinned against the wall, murmuring lowly into the boy's ear.  Tao knew he was trying to calm him down.

After a moment, Kris finally drew back long enough to toss Tao the key and Tao turned the lock with practiced ease, sealing the prisoner inside.

It took a minute longer before Kris was convinced that Kyungsoo had become focused enough to walk back without wandering away or getting lost.

Tao eyed the Earth Dragon with unease before silently taking the lead and beginning the long trek back to the surface. 

\--~~--

Later that night, Tao watched as Kris paced the length of his bedroom, wearing a bald spot in the thick carpet that spanned the floor.  

The room was big, with a lot of pacing room, but Tao was pretty sure the dark carpet was about as done with Kris as he was.

Tao finally reached out, having had enough.

"Come to bed," he murmured, drawing Kris toward the mattress.  "You need to sleep."

Kris collapsed back onto the dark purple sheets with a burdened sigh, body going limp.  "I just don't get it," he mumbled, ignoring Tao's statement.  "Neither of them is lying."

Tao nudged Kris over until he was sprawled on his stomach rather than his back. Kris allowed himself to be maneuvered like a rag doll, Tao rearranging his limbs so he could pull the man's cloak and shirt off.  Kris continued to talk, seemingly unaware.

"Kyungsoo stated that he had nothing to do with the Dark Dragons, and his aura showed that he spoke the truth," Kris reasoned.  "But then the Dark Dragon says Kyungsoo  _belonged_  to them, and that was  _also a true statement.  I just don't understand._   Am I losing my touch?"  Kris' voice was slightly muffled as he disappeared under the hem of his shirt.  Tao snorted and pulled the fabric over his master's head.  "What do you think?" the dragon finished, turning his face to the side so he could study Tao.

"I think," Tao said, voice low, "that you need to stop worrying about it.   _For now_ ," he quickly amended as Kris made to protest.  "You're wearing yourself out."

Tao moved until he was straddling Kris' back, knees on either side of his master's body.  He settled down so they were butt to butt and Kris grunted under the sudden weight. Tao wiggled playfully and then lowered his hands to Kris' shoulders so he could  _squeeze._

Kris gave a long, low groan and instantly melted into the sheets.

"See?" Tao said, hands skimming down smooth, pale skin.  "You're so tense.  Just relax for a minute."

Kris grew still and quiet as Tao worked, the taller male's muscles loosening under the slave's skilled fingers.

Tao liked giving massages...was really good at it, actually; he enjoyed finding stiff muscles and working them lax under strong presses and gentle rubs.  

But as his eyes traced along the curved expanse of Kris' back, something hot and forbidden curled low in his stomach.  He grit his teeth and tried not to jerk forward with the force of it.

This maybe wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever had.   
    
Since Tao had acknowledged that he probably had  _feelings_  for Kris, his body had begun responding to his master in all of the  ~~right~~  wrong ways.

"Tell me," Tao started, clearing his throat and adjusting his position so that he wasn't _pressing against Kris' ass._  "Where did you get that ring?"

Kris moved under him and Tao's face flamed as he struggled to keep a certain part of his anatomy  _away._   "This?" Kris asked innocently, eying the onyx stone that adorned his finger.

Tao swallowed hard before answering.  "Y-yeah."   _Calm your shit, Tao._  
          
Kris folded his hands under his cheek and Tao bit his lip, enjoying the beautiful flex of his master's shoulders. All supple skin and smooth lines.

"It was a gift." 

"A gift?" Tao answered quickly, hands jerking.

"Mmm.  From a merchant in the Middle Ring."

"A friend?" 

"A savior," Kris said, yawning so widely his jaw popped.

Despite using the topic as a ruse for diverting his own attention, Tao genuinely wanted to know the story behind the ring (because since when did Kris have a savior-merchant-friend in the Middle Ring?), but he could tell Kris was  _very_  close to falling asleep, so he let the conversation drop. 

He continued rubbing small, tight circles into warm skin until Kris was snoring softly, his eyes closed and lips parted lightly in sleep.  

Dead to the world.

Tao carefully lifted himself from the bed and slid to the carpeted floor with the smooth grace of a practiced fighter.  He stared down at his master for a moment, wanting to smooth away Kris' problems as well as he could his taut muscles.

Tao ran a fleeting hand along the dragon's brow, memorizing the bold planes of his face, wishing he could slow time and allow Kris all the rest he wanted. 

He exhaled softly and backed away, carefully sneaking toward the bathroom. 

He needed a cold shower.  
\--~~--

Kyungsoo was wound tight.

Too tight.

He stalked the hallways, refusing to stay pent up the small confines of his bedroom.  He needed release, but Kris had forbade him to step a foot outside of the immediate building.  Not without supervision at least... so there went the option of using his powers for therapeutic purposes.  

What kind of bullshit was that, anyway?

Kris wasn't the  _boss_  of him.

Kyungsoo growled and paused long enough to run two frustrated hands through his hair. 

He was tired of thinking.  He just wanted to feel the rush that he'd felt that morning.  The one that came with standing on the Earth and releasing his power into it.  He sighed and untwisted his hands from his hair, feeling heavy with too much information.

The situation with the Heartstones was news to him.  He'd grown up believing that the Dark Dragons had both the Air Heartstone  _and_  the Earth Heartstone.  Apparently the tale of the Jewel Thief was just that though... a tale.

"The Jewel Thief  _did_  steal the Air Heartstone...," Kris had told him.  "But he stole it  _before_  all hell broke loose with the Earth Dragons."

Kris had pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, and the onyx ring on his finger had glinted brightly in the sunlight, buzzing distractingly in Kyungsoo's inner ear.  "We've been after the Earth Heartstone ever since the Dark Dragons took off with it, but it's been hidden away somewhere in the center of their territory."

"Wait,"  Kyungsoo had interjected.  "But how do you know the Jewel Thief wasn't actually in league with the Earth Dragons?  I mean, even though he stole the Air Heartstone first, maybe he met up with the others later..."

"Because if they had two Heartstones they would have dealt a lot more damage by now."  Kris had turned to stare out of the window at that point, lost in thought.  "They've been awfully quiet for the past couple of years.  Scary quiet.  We think that they're shifting tactics."  Kris faced Kyungsoo, eyes purple with conviction.  "Something else has grabbed their attention."

Kyungsoo had remained still, mind whirring.   _Something else_.... His eyes widened in understanding.  "And what happens if they find it?" he'd asked, knowing exactly what Kris was getting at.

"That's the thing," Kris said, eyes still locked on Kyungsoo, gauging his reaction.  "We can't let them find it before we do.  This has become a race to locate the missing Air Heartstone, and we need every advantage we can get."

But Kyungsoo was still genuinely confused as to what part  _he_  played in all of this.  It's not like he had any secret information regarding the location of the Air Heartstone.  

Why would he? 

Kyungsoo blew out a steady stream of air and stomped his way up a staircase.

He needed relief, a distraction.  

And he knew the perfect someone to help him with that.

Kyungsoo opened the door to the empty Dance and Song classroom and settled himself on the floor.  He tipped backwards so that he was lying flat and staring up at the ceiling.   

He wondered how long he'd have to wait before Kai found him.

\--~~--

When Kai entered the room, he spotted the figure on the floor right away.  

Kyungsoo hadn't bothered to turn the lights on; he was simply reclining on the floor, barely reacting when Kai's form moved toward him.    

The Air Dragon didn't quite understand how he knew, but he was almost certain that Kyungsoo had been there for a whie, waiting for him.  

Kai stalked toward the Earth Dragon, pulling him off the floor and slamming the smaller male against the mirrors.  

Today had been rough on Kai.  If there was one thing he hated, it was feeling helpless.  And he'd never felt so powerless as when Minseok had been knocked to the ground by that Dark Dragon.

Kai liked to orchestrate things.  To have everything work out exactly as he'd planned.  He needed control, craved it.  

And the fact that he'd lost his cool earlier today was not something he wanted to acknowledge.

The small groan Kyungsoo released when he hit the mirror had Kai smirking with anticipation.

"Took you long enough," Kyungsoo snorted.  "Thought you'd never show up."  

"Were you waiting?"  Kai taunted.  His grip on the Earth Dragon's collar tightened and he moved so that he was pressed close enough to feel every curve and jut of Kyungsoo's body.

There was a light in Kyungsoo's eyes that suggested he wasn't about to push Kai away. Not this time.

Kai tilted his head and wondered how far Kyungsoo would allow him to go.

A stealthy ankle suddenly curved around the back of Kai's knee, and a quick jerk had Kai falling backwards, Kyungsoo pushing so that they landed on the matted floor with a thud.

Kai could see well enough with his night vision, but the moonlight filtering through the window hit Kyungsoo's face in the most alluring of ways.  He was half in and half out of the shadows, there and not.  The smaller boy had straddled Kai's waist, his solid heat pressing into Kai's abdomen.

"Let's play a game," Kyungsoo whispered, voice low and sultry.

"A game?"  Kai breathed in interest. 

"It's called 5 Minutes."

Kai knew of it.  Had played it on more than one occasion when in the company of friends and alcohol.  It was basically 5 minutes to fuck around with somebody.  Do anything you wanted.    

"Feeling frustrated?" Kai smirked. 

Kyungsoo's gaze dropped to Kai's lips and stayed there.  "Just in need of a distraction."

Kai felt his gut clench in excitement, remembering last night and the way the Earth Dragon's plush lips had felt against his own.  Soft and warm. Delicious.  It seemed like an eternity had passed since that had happened.

Kyunsoo moved, standing above him now.  "Pick a song."  

Kai disappeared and re-emerged next to the stereo system, already knowing what he wanted.  Whatever song he picked would be their timer, so he made sure to pick the longest one he had.

He pressed play and turned back to face the room.  The song was pulsing through the speakers, provocative and loud; Kai's heart rate leapt to match the tempo as his excitement climbed.  

Kyungsoo was across the floor, eyes challenging. 

Kai took one step forward, and Kyungsoo took one back.    

He let it go on for a second, allowing the Earth Dragon time to think he had the upper hand, and then Kai was suddenly on the other side of the room, sliding his arms around Kyungsoo's waist from behind.

"You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?" he mumbled against the shorter male's ear.

Kyungsoo spun in Kai's grip and suddenly Kai found himself thunking back against the hard frame of the door.  "Naturally,"  the Earth Dragon breathed, thumb pressing into the rapid-fire pulse of Kai's throat.

The Air Dragon let out a strangled exhale, and their eyes met.  

Time slowed...

...and then something  _snapped_  between them, a tension that had been twisting too tight, for too long.  

Kai pushed at the same time Kyungsoo pulled, and the beat of the music spurred them on as they both fought for dominance.  

Kai managed to switch their positions, pinning the smaller boy against the wall next to the doorway.  He locked Kyungsoo's wrists above his head and drew in closer until they were practically breathing the same air.

An infuriatingly small amount of space separated them, and Kai grinned because he knew what it was doing to Kyungsoo.

The Earth Dragon finally groaned and closed the distance, pressing his lips against Kai's mouth as though he couldn't control himself.  Kai relished his victory, fingers digging into the soft joint of Kyungsoo's trapped arms.

But he drew back with a gasp when Kyungsoo's knee suddenly connected dangerously close to his groin.  Kai collapsed to the ground, curled in on himself.  

He hissed as Kyungsoo gripped his hair and pulled him upright, climbing onto his lap, and forcing Kai's shoulders down until he was lying flat on the ground.  The Earth Dragon leaned close, mocking him, and this time it was Kai who gave in and bridged the distance.

He could feel the vibrations of the music pounding through the floor, humming up through his body, heavy and addicting.  He threaded his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair, forcing the boy's head to an angle so the kiss could deepen.

Kyungsoo sank his teeth into Kai's bottom lip, and Kai growled, returning the favor with twice as much force.

The Earth Dragon whimpered into his mouth and something in Kai's chest constricted with possessiveness. He needed Kyungsoo  _under_  him.  He gave a sudden thrust of his pelvis, and Kyungsoo was sent sideways.

They rolled around for a minute, grappling with each other until Kai gained the advantage and came out on top.

They were both breathing hard when Kai finally settled over the smaller boy, the room sizzling with the charged atmosphere and the solid bass of the music.

Kai's hips gave an involuntary jerk forward when Kyungsoo arched against him, eyes hooded and defiant.  The Earth Dragon looked wrecked, chest heaving, hair mussed, lips swollen.

And Kai wanted him.   _Bad._

He swore under his breath and descended on the boy beneath him, a predator with his prey.  

When their lips met it was hurried and hot, their teeth clacking as Kyungsoo continued to struggle against him, fighting him, even in this.      

They stayed in that position for the rest of the song, Kai's knees on either side of Kyungsoo's hips, Kyungsoo's fingers twined in Kai's hair.

The last beat of the music hit, and then the room went silent.  

Kai gave the boy beneath him one last languid kiss and then pulled back with a smirk.  "Time's up."

"Get off, then," Kyungsoo said, eyes hard, voice breathy.

Kai leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Kyungsoo's.  "You sure?"

A pair of hands reached up and grabbed his hair and he yelped as Kyungsoo pulled.  

"Positive," the Earth Dragon answered.  

" _Tch._ " Kai pushed off of him and moved so that he was slumped against the mirrors.  The room was dark and strangely silent now that the music had finished.  The only sounds were the harsh bursts of their breaths and the soft tick of the wall clock.

Had it really been only 5 minutes?

Kai felt as though that little session had lasted forever and barely a nanosecond at the same time.  Kyungsoo was still sprawled on his back, eyes fixed upward, chest rising and falling.  Kai wondered if he felt as unsated as he did.  

Kyungsoo had served as a good distraction for 5 minutes, but Kai wanted to use him all night.  He wanted to exert his dominance over the Earth Dragon, test the boy's limits, make him  _beg._

"It's past curfew," Kai observed aloud.

Kyungsoo sat up, running a cursory hand through his hair. "I'll be fine."

Kai studied him as Kyungsoo lifted off the floor, straightening his shirt, adjusting the seat of his pants.  The Air Dragon's dark gaze didn't miss the pressure there.

But he said nothing as the Earth Dragon walked toward the exit.

When Kyungsoo reached the door he broke his silence, turning his head to meet Kai's eyes over his shoulder. "Thanks," he uttered, mouth tilting upward in the barest of smiles.  "For being useful, for once."  

Kai wanted to drag him back into the room and  _show him useful_ , but then Kyungsoo was gone and the door was swinging closed.

Kai's head thunked back against the mirror, and he simply laid there, blood still pumping through his veins a mile a minute.  

He smirked and slowly licked his lips; his bottom one was throbbing.

He couldn't wait for Kyungsoo to lose that bet.

Because Kyungsoo was going to lose.  

Kai would make sure of that.

\--~~--


	14. Shift

Chapter 14: Shift 

\--~~--

Baekhyun rolled over and stared at the empty bed across the room.  He usually found comfort in the way the streetlight crept through the curtains at night, but right now, with the light falling directly on Minseok's lonely pillow, he only felt desolate and cold.

It had been 2 weeks since the incident with the Dark Dragons, but Baekhyun's roommate was still spending his nights in the infirmary.   

The Master Healer wanted to keep a close eye on Minseok for any obvious signs of infection, even though there had so far been none.

Thinking of Minseok distressed Baekhyun, and he could feel that same crippling fear rising back to the surface of his mind.  That same fear that had been with him since the day Kai had stumbled onto the practice field, breathless with urgency and worry.

Baekhyun exhaled sharply and the thin beam of light shining on Minseok's bed suddenly dimmed, bending under Baekhyun's will and redirecting away from the window.  He shifted onto his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to redirect his thoughts as well.  He wanted to  _sleep._

But sleep eluded him.  

As it had for the past several nights.

Baekhyun groaned and thrashed in bed, throwing a small tantrum.

He was tired, and cranky, and it didn't help that Chanyeol just didn't _understand_  Baekhyun's situation.

They had argued earlier (Baekhyun couldn't even remember why), but Chanyeol had literally dismissed him afterward, walking off without even saying goodnight.

It pissed Baekhyun off, but on a lower level, he knew it was probably his fault that the argument had happened in the first place.  Two weeks of no sleep was starting to catch up to him in the form of a short temper and a limited attention span.  It seemed like everything got on his nerves when he was exhausted, especially  _Chanyeol._

_Why do you always do that?_

_Do what?_

_That!  You fidget so much, Chanyeol.  Would it kill you to just sit still like a normal person?_

_Goddamn, Baek.  I was just trying to get comfortable._

_Yeah, well, you've been trying to 'get comfortable' for the past 15 minutes.  So just.... **stop.** Ican't concentrate._

Little things.

But Baekhyun didn't know how to explain to Chanyeol what it was that was bothering him.  Because if Baekhyun was being truthful, it was more than lack of sleep that was making him irritable and uneasy.

It was the memory of the nightmare that woke him in the dark and the clinging fear that stuck to him all throughout the day afterward.  

The few precious times Baekhyun had managed to fall asleep, he found himself sinking into the same dream, one he'd been having over and over for the past couple of weeks.  It was terrifying, full of pain and emptiness.  He'd wake up, heart pounding, a fine sheen of sweat covering his skin, chest heaving. It would take Baekhyun a few long minutes of flailing around in the dark before he realized that he was safe,  _Chanyeol_ was safe, and everything was _okay._

The emptiness and fear from the dream was starting to sink into him though, it was becoming like a second skin, curling around him, clinging incessantly.

And he didn't know what to do about it.

Talking about the nightmare would somehow make it seem more real, and Baekhyun couldn't handle that. 

He just couldn't.

He sighed into the darkness, eyes itchy and heavy with fatigue.    

Maybe he should talk to Yixing about a sleeping draught.

Because something had to give.

Living like this was dangerous.  Baekhyun wasn't sure if he'd even be able to function should he be required to go on a mission...

...And that was dangerous for not only him, but everyone that would be forced to pick up his slack... Namely Chanyeol.  

Baekhyun sighed again and rubbed his face into his pillow, settling in.  He closed his eyes, and prepared for the nightmare to drag him under.

Might as well get it over with.   

\--~~--

Sehun watched with narrowed eyes as Luhan slid close behind Minseok, the Air Dragon settling a hand between the Water Dragon's shoulder blades and gently pressing forward to correct the smaller boy's posture.  

The music started up again and Sehun looked away, flicking his bangs out of his eyes before halfheartedly running through the sequence of steps they'd just learned.  Most of EXO was currently in their last course of the day: Dance and Song. 

The class had been split into two groups, based on personal preference.  Sehun himself had chosen to be part of the dancers, and he'd been quite pleased when Luhan had joined his group as well.  

There was nothing more seductive than come-hither eyes and full body rolls.  And Sehun knew he was good at it.

But that only worked if your target was aware of the heated glances and provocative hip thrusts. 

And Luhan was currently unaware of anything that was not Kim Minseok.  

Sehun rolled his eyes, still moving to the beat while studying the two in the mirror.

They were turned to the side and Sehun didn't miss the way Luhan's fingers skated down Minseok's spine, lingering longer than necessary, pressing against the soft cotton of Minseok's shirt. Sehun also didn't miss the way Minseok's body straightened from the touch, muscles drawn, posture stiff.

Sehun made fun of Luhan's unrequited love all the time, but it looked like the Air Dragon was finally taking matters into his own hands.  _Literally._

The music stopped and Sehun did too, chest working as he tried to control his breathing.    

He caught Luhan's eye in the reflection of the mirror, and the corner of Luhan's lips curled into a secret smile.   _Make fun of me now, you little brat_ , he seemed to say.  Sehun forced himself to smirk and then he dropped the connection, pretending to focus on the placement of his feet instead.  

He was well accustomed to the way Luhan absolutely fawned over the Water Dragon.  It'd been that way for quite some time, Luhan always choosing to sit near Minseok at EXO meetings,  Luhan alining their class schedules as closely as possible, Luhan silently watching Minseok and Yixing play in the rain,  Luhan crushing a  _Dark Dragon's skull._ So there was nothing unusual about the way Luhan was acting now, staring after the Water Dragon, grinning happily when Minseok nailed the dance movement and turned around to high five him.

But still, there was something about the whole thing that irked Sehun.

A feeling similar to the one time his scales had gotten scraped the wrong way.  He'd brushed them back into place, but the skin beneath had still throbbed uncomfortably for hours.

It was an annoying feeling, something his mind kept going back to again and again, because  _it just wouldn't go away._

This time when the music started back up, Sehun watched Minseok watch Luhan. 

And there it was.

Sehun grew still in realization.

Luhan was acting the same way he always had toward Minseok.  That wasn't new.  What was new was the fact that Minseok was finally  _noticing._

And that.  

That bothered Sehun.  

A lot.

"Sehun."

He jumped, yanking his gaze away from Minseok and staring down at the person standing next to him.  Yixing stood there, towel draped across his shoulders, head cocked, water bottle in his hand.  It took Sehun a moment to register the fact that the Healer was holding the bottle out for him to take.

"Oh," he said intelligently.  "Thanks."

Yixing smiled and crouched down, settling onto the floor and leaning back to stare up at Sehun.  "You picked up the choreography quickly," Yixing said in approval.  "Do you like it?"

Sehun guzzled the water, crouching down so that his arms were wrapped loosely around his knees and he was eye level with the older male.  

"It makes me sweaty," he finally replied, and Yixing snorted, fanning his own shirt in empathy.  "But I like the pacing," Sehun admitted.    

Yixing was an amazing dancer.  And that was a complement coming from an Air Dragon.  Air Dragons were usually attributed as being the most graceful, but Sehun had found himself slack jawed on more than one occasion while watching Yixing move. 

The Air Faction was well known for its alluring dance style, and the Water Faction was just as famous for its quick-paced footwork, movements usually spurred by the pulsing tempo of a drum or the sweet rise and fall of a pan pipe. Yixing seemed to prefer the fast-quick, jerk and pop movements characteristic of his culture, but Sehun had witnessed the Water Dragon's body become as fluid as the element he controlled once the music slowed.

Now Yixing sat, lolling his head to the side as studied Kai's practice. Sehun suddenly grew distracted by the wet glint of sweat on Yixing's neck, and he sat the water bottle down, grinning in a way that could only be described as evil. He reached out and deliberately dragged his index finger up the length of the Water Dragon's exposed throat.  Yixing gave a full body shudder and scooted away with a breathless _Staahhp!_  tugging his shoulders tight against his ears.

Sehun gave a bark of laughter and Yixing suddenly scrambled off the floor, clearly fearing the gleam in the younger's eyes.  Sehun grinned and stood slowly, unable to give chase until the feeling returned to his numb legs.  He'd crouched for too long.

From across the room, Yixing toweled his neck dry, sticking his tongue out at Sehun for half a second before turning to talk to Kai.

Sehun took another sip from his water bottle, lips still upturned in amusement as he turned toward the dance floor.  His smile slowly dropped as he met the flat stare of Minseok.  

Minseok's eyes were dark, piercing, and Sehun wasn't quite sure what he and Minseok were fighting over, but this was clearly a challenge.

He held the Water Dragon's gaze, not wanting to back down from the elder, but then Luhan tapped Minseok's shoulder, and Minseok slowly turned away, eyes lingering on Sehun until the last second.  

Sehun exhaled, not even realizing that he'd been holding his breath the entire time.

He kept his vision locked on Minseok for a minute longer and then glanced over at Yixing, who was now engrossed in demonstrating a step to Kai. 

_Interesting._

Sehun liked to think he was pretty observant, and if he wasn't mistaken, there was something off about Yixing and Minseok's relationship dynamic. 

Just what, he couldn't quite say.  They weren't back together, or even speaking.  But something was different.

Sehun took another swig of water, clearing his throat, and then stepped back onto the practice mat, aware of Minseok's eyes following him the entire time.  

\--~~--    

The sun was just beginning to set by the time Chanyeol had finished his Watch duties.  His stomach grumbled softly and he pressed the heel of his palm into it, wishing he were sitting at the dinner table instead of seeking after Baekhyun.

He quickly climbed the stairs of the dormitories, clearing the fourth floor landing in no time.  His steps slowed, however, as he made his way down the hallway.  

Baekhyun's shared room was nearly at the end of the corridor, and the closer Chanyeol got, the more his feet dragged.  

He and Baekhyun were not on the best of terms at the moment.  For two weeks now, Chanyeol had been putting up with Baekhyun's attitude.  It seemed even the way Chanyeol _breathed_  was annoying to the older male.  

He'd tried to put up with it, he knew Baekhyun could have weird mood swings, but Chanyeol had finally snapped last night, going as far as to leave Baekhyun alone in the library without even bidding goodnight.  He'd been so mad his fists had practically left trails of smoke as he'd walked out, but Chanyeol had had all day today to let his anger fizzle away, and now he was feeling more sorry toward Baekhyun than angry.       

Because there was obviously something bothering the smaller Fire Dragon.  The mischievous twinkle that usually sparked Baekhyun's eyes had been scarily absent for weeks, replaced by dark circles and slumped shoulders instead.  

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun wasn't sleeping well, and he also knew things weren't going to get any better until he could coax an explanation out of Baekhyun.    

By now Chanyeol was standing outside of Baekhyun's door, wondering how he should approach the situation.  He finally wiped his damp palms on his pants and straightened his shoulders, giving himself a small pep talk.  This confrontation had to happen, and if it was 10 minutes before dinner, so be it.  

He banged on the door (several times), and strained his ears for any sign of movement within.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol said aloud, irritation edging his voice.  "I know you're in there."  He banged again.  "Open the door.  We need to talk."

A moment of long silence passed and then the lock turned.  Chanyeol exhaled as the door finally swung inward.

"What?" Baekhyun said hollowly.

He was hanging onto the door, skin pale, hair obviously unwashed, a pinched look on his face, like he hadn't seen the light of day in a while.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol said in concern.  "Did you...did you take a sick day?"  Baekhyun hadn't been in Dance and Song, but it wasn't unusual for an EXO member to be summoned away for some duty or meeting, even during class hours.

Baekhyun glared up at Chanyeol from lowered brows and made to shut the door, but Chanyeol quickly moved forward, bracing his arm above Baekhyun's form and forcing his way into the room.

The smaller male simply sighed and shuffled away, back to his nest of blankets.  Chanyeol flicked a switch and the lights flared just as he shut the door.  Baekhyun moaned at the sudden brightness and dove under his covers.

Chanyeol sighed and went to sit on Minseok's empty bed, debating on what he should say to his disgruntled boyfriend.  

The room grew silent.

Maybe he should wait for Baekhyun to speak first.

But after 5 minutes of nothing, Chanyeol knew it was all on him to get some answers. He opened his mouth, prepared to say something, _anything,_  when Baekhyun's voice interrupted him.

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sounded muffled and quiet under the weight of his cotton mountain, but Chanyeol picked up on the sound right away.  He grew very still, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"What would you do," Baekhyun continued, "if I got in infected?"

_Infected?_

Chanyeol tilted his head, wondering if he'd heard right.  He ran the question through his mind again and then his eyes widened in understanding.

_Infected.  With Dark Magic._

Chanyeol furrowed his brow and considered his answer.  It wasn't like he'd never thought of it before.  Especially after the Yixing-Minseok Breakup.

He slowly stood and crossed the floor to Baekhyun's bed.  He could see the minute rise and fall of Baekhyun's breaths, and the thought of losing him, losing Baekhyun's light, made Chanyeol's blood run cold.  

"You won't get infected, Baek," he said softly, lowering his hand to where he thought the buried Fire Dragon's head rested.  "I won't allow it."

There was silence for a moment and then a sudden rustling as Baekhyun tossed his blankets aside and sat up, eyes blazing, teeth flashing as he spoke.  

"But what if I  _do_  get infected?"  he snarled.  "You can't protect me from everything, Chanyeol.  I'm sure Minseok didn't mean to get within reach of a Dark Dragon, but things happen,  _accidents_  happen, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Chanyeol blinked at the sudden outburst, and Baekhyun moved so that he had his hands braced against his temples, as though his head was too heavy with thoughts, so heavy he could barely hold it up.  

"I can't sleep at night because I just keep thinking  _what if? what if? what if?_ "  He lifted his head and found Chanyeol's gaze.  "What if it had been you instead of Minseok?  What if you had been infected, Chanyeol? What else could I do but just sit and watch you Turn?"

By now Baekhyun's tone was almost hysterical, his eyes wide and crazed.  For a moment, Chanyeol just stared, didn't know how to assuage Baekhyun's fears or how to soothe his brow and extinguish the demented look in his eyes.

But then instinct kicked in.  

He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun so that the smaller male was pinioned against his chest, pressed too tightly to escape.

That didn't stop Baekhyun from trying.

He struggled, wriggling his shoulders, pressing his hips upwards, fighting to free his arms. 

Chanyeol only hugged him harder, not letting go.

The furious sounds in the back of Baekhyun's throat eventually subsided into shoulder-wracking sobs, and soon the hands that had been pushing Chanyeol away were gripping him closer.  The distressed Fire Dragon buried his face in Chanyeol's burgundy cloak and cried.

"Shh," Chanyeol whispered, beginning to rock back and forth, a wide palm splayed against Baekhyun's trembling shoulders.  "I'm here.  You're here.  We're both fine.  Everything's okay."

He continued to whisper into Baekhyun's ear and rubbed the smaller's back in soothing circles, trying to calm him down.  The bell for dinner had rung half an hour ago, but Chanyeol could barely register his hunger anymore.  In fact, he was feeling a bit sick.

After a while, Baekhyun quieted, still clinging onto Chanyeol's cloak; Chanyeol might have believed the older boy asleep if it weren't for the tight grip.

"If you were to be infected with Dark Magic," Chanyeol whispered against the crown of Baekhyun's head, "I would do whatever you wanted."

The body in his arms stiffened for a moment.

"What if," he could tell Baekhyun was trying to still the tremble in his voice. "What if I asked you to kill me?" Baekhyun finally mumbled, tone nasally.  _What if I asked you to kill me before I could turn Dark?_

Chanyeol carefully extricated Baekhyun from his arms so that he could look him in the eye.

"I would kill you," he murmured, eyes soft and dark, "if that's what you truly wanted."

Baekhyun did fall asleep after that, quiet and still in Chanyeol's embrace.  It was probably the first solid amount of sleep he'd had in weeks.  

But Chanyeol stayed awake, spooning Baekhyun's smaller frame from behind, mind still picking apart everything he'd just said.  

He'd always thought of how hard it would be on him should anything ever happen to Baekhyun, but he'd eventually come to the conclusion that he would respect Baekhyun's wishes no matter what the circumstances.  

Yet the thought of what would happen to Baekhyun should _he, Chanyeol,_  be infected had never crossed his mind.

The Fire Dragon sighed softly and closed his eyes, nuzzling into the warmth of Baekhyun's neck.  

 _We'll be fine,_  he thought drowsily.   _There's nothing to worry about.  We'll both be fine._

He finally fell into sleep, dodging dark shadows and sharp talons on his way down.

\--~~--

Kyungsoo was getting good at this.  Really good.

He flicked his wrist and the ground trembled before a small rock lifted into his control.  He pressed his fist forward and the rock shot away, directly towards his opponent.  The Water Dragon spun, avoiding the attack while simultaneously sending off one of her own. 

Kyungsoo ducked and rolled, avoiding the frozen liquid and coming up fast enough to run straight for the girl without stopping.  She was ready, however, hands moving to summon more liquid from the pouch strapped to her back. 

This time her water met with Kyungsoo's rock in a loud and muddy collision. Kyungsoo raised an arm, shielding his face from flying flecks of dirt and liquid.  

This girl was good.  Really good.

Before he could recover, a whip of fast moving water slapped him across the head, sending him sideways.  He hit the ground on his hands and knees and the water was back, solidifying enough to freeze him to the earth.  

"One!" he heard Kai count.

Kyungsoo twisted his torso, attempting to free himself.

"Two!"

 _No,no, no, no._.. he just needed to move the earth enough to crack the ice.  But he couldn't do that without a physical gesture of his hands. 

"Three!"

The ice was creeping up his arms and legs like a fast growing vine.  The girl's eyes were bright blue and triumphant.

"Four!"

 _One more second, one more second, one more second_... He had to get out---

"Five!  Match!"

\---or he would lose.  Dammit.

His icy prison suddenly loosened, and Kyungsoo slumped to the ground, fuming.  He'd been doing so well that round.  

"You've gotten better."

He glanced up at the praise, eyeing the girl in barely concealed surprise.  She was small, but undoubtedly one of the better fighters in the class.  She didn't hand out a compliment unless she meant it.  

It was true that Kyungsoo's skill in manipulating the Earth had expanded greatly in the past few weeks.  He felt as though he was a barren wasteland that was experiencing its first heavy downpour in years, soaking up the water, sprouting new life. Kyungsoo had been staying out late, coercing Chen into practicing basic moves with him.  He could now isolate small rocks and use them as moving weapons, in addition to creating sizable cracks in the ground.

He was getting better, true, but he still had a long way to go.  He'd honestly expected to have his ass handed to him in this match.  

"Thanks," he responded faintly, still blinking up at the girl.  His eyes narrowed when she suddenly stepped closer, offering a hand.  He could feel his distrust rising again.  

She snorted and bent down to grip his wrist and pull him up anyways.

"Not everybody is your enemy, Earth Dragon," she said with a wry quirk of her lips. 

He yanked away and she gave a soft laugh before walking off toward her next opponent.     

Kyungsoo wasn't really sure how to react, but was saved the effort by a sudden weight on his shoulders.

"I think this belongs to you."

He whipped around, already knowing the identity of his assailant.  

Kai stepped away from him, pulling back to stand next to an extraordinarily tall person.

"I found it in Baekhyun's room," Tall Guy explained, mouth spreading into a toothy grin.  "I knew it had to be yours."  Kyungsoo glanced away from the guy long enough to take in the fact that his missing green cloak had been settled on his shoulders.  He pulled it off in surprise, staring at the cut of fabric as though it were a long lost child.

"This is Chanyeol, by the way," Kai said with a lazy gesture toward Really Tall Guy. "Not sure if you two have met or not."

Chanyeol held out a hand and Kyungsoo ignored it, eyes narrowing.  "We've met," Kyungsoo said sourly, backing away with a glare.  

Well, they hadn't met officially, but they shared Dance and Song together and then there was that time before....

Chanyeol looked confused, a little thrown off by Kyungsoo's blatant hostility.

"Oh," Chanyeol said suddenly, lowering his extended hand and shuffling awkwardly.  "The Elemental Test."  Kyungsoo caught the guilt in the Fire Dragon's eyes before the guy looked away.  "Yeah.  I'm sorry about that."

Kyungsoo just continued to glare, feeling like a small cat that had been cornered by a very large, very dumb dog.  That wanted to be friends.

"Don't take it personally," Kai said to Chanyeol, slinging an arm around the taller male's shoulders.  "He glares at everyone like that."

The Fire Dragon looked like he wanted to say more, but Chen suddenly appeared, breaking the moment and dragging Kyungsoo away.  The Earth Dragon gave Chanyeol and Kai one last scathing look and then followed. 

"You found your cloak?" Chen questioned, pointedly ignoring the EXO members behind them.  

"Yeah," Kyungsoo mumbled, turning toward his friend.  Chen had been doing better as of lately, visiting the Infirmary whenever bad weather loomed on the horizon, and joining Kyungsoo in extra elemental practice after hours.  He seemed happier, healthier, but his illness still persisted, sometimes flaring up before the oncoming storm even hit. The EXO Healer, Yixing, had been charged with researching Chen's case, but so far he'd managed to find nothing to cure the Fire Dragon.

"How'd you do against Soojung?" Chen continued, now inspecting a scrape on his elbow.  "I lost my match in less than a minute."

"Impressive," Kyungsoo snorted.  

"I thought so too---"  Chen stopped mid-stride, falling silent.

Kyungsoo paused too, wondering what had captured the Fire Dragon's attention.  "What's wron--" 

And then he smelled it.  A scent he had never experienced before, but one he seemed to recognize regardless.  It was strong and sweet, alluring.  Kyungsoo slowly turned to face the source.  He could feel Chen's body practically vibrating next to his. 

Across the field, Soojung was on the ground, weakly crawling in the direction of the lake.  Her match had been stopped, every single person frozen in place as they watched her move.  Nobody said a word.

Kyungsoo felt as though he was under a spell, in some sort of slow moving dream.  

Soojung's body jerked, and she held still through the spasm, her hands and knees pressing into the ground, head hung low. She jerked again and then she was suddenly up and running, sprinting toward the sparkling body of water that was just beyond her reach. Kyungsoo watched in fascination as she reached the shore and dove forward, her body arcing cleanly through the air.  She hit the surface of the cold water and disappeared beneath without so much as a splash. 

Her scent vanished with her. 

There was a moment of silence that stretched into an eternity, and in that beat of stillness, Kyungsoo's mind finally caught on.

_Her First Change._

The ripples on the lake slowly spread into nonexistence, and then everything seemed to pause.  Like the entire universe was holding its breath in anticipation.

Soojung burst from the water in a spray of sparkling light and gleaming blue scales, and time started forward again.  Kyungsoo could see the way her skin rippled over the muscles of her back as she launched into the air, wings taking her higher and higher.  

And her scent.

Kyungsoo could feel his own body reacting, wanting to move, chase _, claim._ The smell was stronger now, cloying and ripe in Kyungsoo's nose. 

Soojung reached the cloud-line and gave a loud call, one that seemed to reverberate across the entire school.  

It was like a signal that started a race.  

There was a loud growl from behind Kyungsoo and then a shadow fell over him and his bangs were whipping into his eyes as a large gray dragon shot into the air just above him.  A massive red dragon followed soon after, close on the other's tail.

Kyungsoo couldn't decide if he was jealous that Kai was Chasing someone that wasn't him or because Kai was able to shift forms and Chase in the first place.

Most people in the class were in the same predicament as Kyungsoo, wanting to Chase, but unable to shift forms, and so stuck on the ground.  Kyungsoo could only stare in envy as several more students burst into their dragon form, and quickly trailed after the newly Changed dragon.  

There was suddenly a sharp snarl just next to Kyungsoo, and he jerked, abruptly aware of the person that was doubled-over beside him.

"Chen," he said, wondering if the Fire Dragon was having another of his Episodes.  "Are you okay?"

Chen was whimpering now, his shoulders shivering and his eyes clenched shut.  Kyungsoo could see the prominent line of the Fire Dragon's jaw, locked tight as he ground his teeth through the racking spasms of his body. 

He jerked, once, twice, and then he glanced up, eyes glowing golden and searching the skies.  Chen suddenly began to run, just as Soojung had done minutes before, heading toward the lake.  

"Chen!" 

But there was no stopping him. 

Some people pointed, others just watched.  Kyungsoo held his breath.

And then Chen was leaping, pushing high into the air, his feet never coming back down to the earth.

Kyungsoo was vaguely aware that his mouth had dropped open, but he was too surprised to care.

Because Chen had Changed.

His body was long and sleek, his horns sharp and light-colored.  Chen's wings spread from his body and he let out a loud, keening roar, his sharp teeth glinting in his wide mouth.  He was big in dragon form, almost as large as the dark red dragon Kyungsoo knew to be Chanyeol. 

But...

...something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Because Chen was a Fire Dragon.  And from Kyungsoo's understanding, Fire Dragons were supposed to be either copper or red.  

Not blue.  

Definitely not bright, electric blue.

\--~~--

* * *

_A/N: I give you Chen._

This chapter was difficult to get out of my head and into words. 

But anyways! 

Thanks for all the comments and subscriptions.  :) Ya'll are awesome.

 

'Til next update!

<3

-Red_Threads


	15. Mine

Chapter 15: Mine

\--~~--

Joonmyun lifted his head, pausing in his tracks as a loud, keening call rent the air.  

From his position in the courtyard, he could pinpoint the exact location of the disturbance.  

He cursed and immediately dropped the library books in his hands, running full speed for the Training Fields. 

No doubt some poor soul from the Beginner's class had just experienced his or her First Change.  It was a scenario that was bound to happen at some point or another.  Joonmyun was actually surprised that this was the first occurrence of the semester.

He rounded the corner of the dormitory and immediately caught sight of Ryeowook attempting to herd the remaining students toward the school.  Joonmyun could sense that the teacher himself was fighting against the effects of the new dragon's scent; the slight man was stopping every once in a while to shake his head vigorously, like a dog ridding himself of water.

"Ryeowook!" Joonmyun called, trying to gain the instructor's attention.

The older Water Dragon caught sight of him and exhaled in relief, shoulders relaxing slightly.  "Chanyeol and Kai went after her," Ryeowook explained quickly. "But I don't think they can handle it. Soojung was---well..." He shook his head again. "Let's just say her scent was pretty strong." 

An understatement.  Joonmyun could smell Soojung now, and she wasn't even in the vicinity.  

Joonmyun was instantly racing across the field, smoothly transitioning into his dragon form along the way.   

Chanyeol could maybe handle the situation.  But Kai?  _Definitely not._  They would need help.

Only several miles away, the School of Magic had created a sort of safe haven for newly Changed dragons.  A quiet place that was stocked with supplies, bedding, and privacy.  But Joonmyun knew that it could be a challenge to find the place if you were in fight-or-flight mode. Especially since the place happened to be a cave.

Students who had yet to go through their first Change were warned of how it affected not only the body, but the mind as well. Joonmyun could recall from his own experience that there was no logical thinking that took place during a First Change.  It was all instinct.

So the job of actually corralling the new dragon in the direction of the caves was usually left to an older dragon, one who could keep his mind in his head (the one on his shoulders) when the pheromones hit.

But as Joonmyun took to the skies, wings pulsing fast in order to catch up with the others (they were definitely heading the wrong way, _dammit, Chanyeol, focus!_ ), he became slightly distracted by an unfamiliar blue form that glided just ahead of him, obviously trailing after the scent of the newly Changed dragon.

It wasn't unusual for dragons that were not students to join in on the Chase.  The City of Exolin often hosted dragon merchants from different factions, some who came to trade their wares, others who came to visit, and those who came with the thought of staying long-term.

But what threw Joonmyun about this foreign dragon wasn't his color.  It was his size and his shape.  Something was off.  The dragon was missing the characteristic webbing of skin that most Water Dragons sported along their skull and spine; and the dragon's tail was also web free, long and smooth with no ridging.

He was male, Joonmyun could tell, and young.   

And though Water Dragons did grow large, this guy was huge, his wing span reaching much farther than Joonmyun's own.

Joonmyun quickly grew wary, flying higher and faster to overtake the stranger from above and get a closer look.  He'd never seen a dragon form like this before.

He followed the shadow of the dragon below, manipulating the water in the clouds so that his vision was not obscured.  

But Joonmyun was being careless in his curiosity.  

Because this was a Chase, a competition, and this unknown dragon clearly thought Joonmyun was a competitor.  Joonmyun suddenly found himself backpedalling as the dragon below surged upward, snapping its jaws scant inches from Joonmyun's neck.

Joonmyun could feel his own animosity rise in response, and he whipped his head back down to meet the gaze of his opponent.  

Joonmyun's mind went blank.

This dragon did not have the piercing blue gaze of a Water Dragon.  There was absolutely no mistaking the golden fire that burned from the dragon's eyes, meeting Joonmyun's blue stare in blatant challenge. 

Joonmyun blinked, still reeling.

When he made no immediate move toward the other dragon, the male gave one last snarl and took off, heading toward his original target. 

Joonmyun pulled himself from his momentary shock, still hovering in place amongst the clouds.

_What?  How is that possible?  Who is he?_  That fierce golden gaze flashed through Joonmyun's mind once more.  _ **What**  is he?_

The Water Dragon huffed in frustration, the air turning dangerously cold around his serpentine form in response to his ire.

Joonmyun had to know.  

He had to know who this dragon was, what faction he came from.  What his powers were.  

Because a strange dragon was a dangerous dragon.  
   
He could vaguely scent that the fledgling dragon who had sparked this Chase was now headed toward the caves, and Joonmyun relaxed a little, reassured that somebody was taking care of the situation. 

He winged forward and sped after the foreign dragon, shooting through the darkening clouds like a speeding arrow, wings drawing misty tendrils in their wake.

Joonmyun dipped below the cloud line, quickly gaining on the blue dragon ahead of him.  He hadn't exactly decided on how he was going to approach the situation, but he figured cornering the dragon was probably the first step. 

Joonmyun might have had better results with this plan of action had he and his quarry not suddenly reached the clearing in which the newly Changed Dragon was currently residing. 

Her scent hit Joonmyun with enough force to have him lose focus again, pupils dilating and nostrils flaring as he watched her move. 

She was backed against an outcropping of rock, encircled by at least five dragons.  Joonmyun recognized two of them immediately, Chanyeol's bright coloring contrasting vividly against Kai's darker tones.

The two EXO members were eyeing each other, backs arched and wings closed tightly against their sides.  Two other dragons from the group were in much the same position, sizing each other up. 

The remaining Water Dragon did not appear to be a student.  He was older, his scales a little more dull, his wings sporting small rips and tears.  The female had her eyes locked on him, challenging. 

Joonmyun registered all of this through a hot haze that had taken over his mind, and when he finally touched down to the ground, claws digging into the earth, it was the blue dragon with golden eyes that turned to meet him.  The anonymous dragon snarled, the sound sharp and sudden, splintering the tense atmosphere like a rock through a pane of glass...

\---Soojung shot toward the encroaching males, launching an attack---

...and then the clearing was suddenly full of fighting, former allies pouncing on each other with outstretched talons and bared teeth. 

Joonmyun dodged his attacker and began to circle the guy instead, staring him down, falling prey to his own instincts.  The other dragon stared back, eyes narrow and calculating.  Untrusting.

Joonmyun found the gaze somewhat familiar.

He was so drawn into the moment that Joonmyun did not even notice the first plop of rain.  

But he did notice the fourth, fifth, and sixth plop. 

The small clearing had grown dark under the cover of the clouds that had amassed above.  The rate of the rain steadily grew stronger with every passing second, water pouring down in torrents as the clouds released their heavy load; Joonmyun could hear the nearby hiss of Chanyeol's fiery attacks turning to steam.

Joonmyun opened his wings slightly, gathering his own attack. He could feel his blood singing between the beat of the rain and the constant pull of the female's scent.  She was yet to be claimed.

The bright blue dragon across from him tilted his head back and called to the skies, voice high and haunting.

Joonmyun eyed the bared expanse of the dragon's neck, and the water around Joonmyun's wings silently hardened into sharpened pricks of ice.

Joonmyun snarled and shot forward.

\--~~--

Kyungsoo prowled along the halls of the dormitory, his skin itching in all of the wrong ways.  

This was the first rain they'd had in weeks, and it was absolutely pouring outside.  The water beat against the glass windows in a relentless rhythm that had Kyungsoo feeling even more tightly wound.

Class had been dismissed early and now Kyungsoo was trapped inside, pacing about the hallways and cursing his traitorous body for feeling weird and craving the certain touch of a certain Air Dragon.

It was stupid and he wanted it to stop.  Kyungsoo gave an involuntary shiver as a sudden wave of heat racked through his frame; that scent from earlier was still messing with him.  
   
"I swear to  _God_ , Park  _fucking_  Chanyeol---"

Kyungsoo paused, the faint voice enough to draw his attention away from the physical discomfort of his body, if only momentarily.  The sound was coming from one of the nearby bedrooms.

"When you get back I'm going to---- _ugh!_ " The muffled tirade was cut short by the sudden sharp crack of an object hitting the floor.

Kyungsoo raised a brow, vaguely concerned.  

But this was really none of his business.   _Thank God._

He began to walk again, slinking away from the commotion, but suddenly found himself at a dead standstill as all of the lights on the hallway gave a simultaneous pulse of brightness before blinking out.

Kyungsoo was on the fourth floor of the dormitory, and the window at the end of the corridor was far away and barely lighter than the sudden darkness.  He froze, disoriented enough to reach out and brace himself against the wall.

A door opened nearby and the voice from earlier was suddenly much louder, ringing through the hallway.  "How  _dare_  he go after another dragon?  And a  _water dragon_  to top it off??"

The lights beamed back on, bright and intense.  For a moment Kyungsoo was blinded.  

Somebody slammed into him and Kyungsoo stumbled back, hissing from the sudden pressure of a solid grip on his bicep.  

The person cursed and Kyungsoo grew still as his body flushed hot and then cold, goosebumps rising from the stranger's touch. What the hell kind of reaction was that?

The lights surrounding them dulled back down to a comfortable glow and Kyungsoo stared at his assaulter. 

They were about the same height and build, but where Kyungsoo was dark the other was light, his sandy brown hair falling haphazardly over his kohl-lined eyes.  

"Sorry," the guy apologized, not sounding sorry at all.  He held Kyungsoo back at arms length and Kyungsoo bit his lip to keep an embarrassing whimper from escaping his mouth.  

He felt weird.  His body was going haywire.  Maybe he had a fever.

"Oh, wait, I know you." 

Kyungsoo just blinked lethargically, wishing the guy would let go of him.  

"You're the Earth Dragon.  The one who can play the piano."  The sandy-haired male seemed to have forgotten his anger in favor of scrutinizing Kyungsoo.  "I'm Baekhyun," he said, finally releasing Kyungsoo and stepping back.  

Kyungsoo shivered as cool air hit his skin in place of Baekhyun's hands.  

Baekhyun noticed, his eyes narrowing at the reaction.  Kyungsoo could feel a blush crawling up his neck as Baekhyun moved closer, tilting his head with a knowing smirk.

Kyungsoo stepped away, suddenly feeling as though he were in danger.  "I'm just gonna go---"

"Wait." Kyungsoo did whimper this time when Baekhyun reached out and latched onto his forearm.  "I need your help with something." 

The Fire Dragon smiled conspiratorially and Kyungsoo felt his hackles rise. He would've yanked away and left immediately if his body weren't so busy being rebellious and weird. 

"Don't worry," Baekhyun said softly.  The lights along the hallway pulsed in a way that had Kyungsoo seeing spots every time he blinked.  "It won't take long.  I promise."

\--~~-- 

Chen's nostrils flared widely at the scent of the newly claimed female.  

She was pinned to the ground, trapped by the older Water Dragon that had challenged her earlier.  The male tightened his jaws around Soojung's throat and she let out a loud cry before going limp in submissiveness.

The blue Water Dragon across from Chen cocked his head in the direction of the newly formed couple, keeping his glowing eyes trained on Chen all the while.

Chen held the gaze, staring the smaller male down, still feeling antsy despite the fact that this Chase was clearly finished.  

Chen was still in the grip of  _need_ , too far gone to realize that the clearing was practically devoid of other dragons now.  The female and her victor had disappeared into the cave; the other competitors were probably already on their way back to the school, trying to escape the rain.

Chen wasn't ready to go back.  Not quite yet.

He slowly backed toward the edge of the woods, eyes still fixed on the sleek animal that was poised in front of him.  Soojung may have been captured and contained, but Chen somehow sensed that a new Chase was about to begin.

This persistent Water Dragon obviously wanted something from him.

Without warning, Chen spread his wings and sprang into the air.

He could hear the Water Dragon shoot after him.

Chen flew higher and higher, hardly noticing the sharp bite of rain striking his scales.  He was thoroughly drenched, water slipping down his body and beating against the webbing of his wings.

But the unpleasant sensation was hardly enough to faze him.  

Not with the prickling energy that was surrounding him, calling him home.

He swerved teasingly, drawing his pursuer further into the thick of the storm clouds.

It'd been so long since Chen had been in this form, so long since he'd been able to relish every flex of his claws, every beat of his wings, every flick of his tail.  His body was the same as he remembered. 

At least, mostly the same.  

There were a few minor differences.  

Like the fact that his scales appeared to be a different color.  They were not the dull, rusty red that he remembered, but instead a striking blue.  And his spine felt strangely naked, bare. Spikeless.   

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was sort of concerned  _(becuase why was he blue??_ ), but he was flying and everything seemed to be in working order regardless of his scale color, so really, what did it matter?  He had more pressing concerns.

Such as the dragon that was gaining on him.

Chen didn't know what the male was after, but he could tell the guy wasn't playing around.  He wanted Chen down and cornered. 

The thought spurred a sudden wave of heat down Chen's body, the hotness skittering down his spine and leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.  The wetness of the storm cloud sizzled as it came in contact with his heated scales.  

Chen briefly lost himself in the hot-cold sensation, and in that half-second of repose, the dragon behind caught up, knocking against Chen with enough force to send the larger dragon listing sideways through the air.

Chen snarled and recovered, quickly regaining his bearings and flitting upward, buying himself some time.

He didn't need much.  Just enough.

Because something within him was beginning to build, pressing through his bones, his skin, his everywhere, a buzzing pressure that was quickly expanding.

Chen didn't know what was about to happen, just that something was coming, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  The very air around him seemed to be charged in anticipation.  

The other male swooped in close again, this time with the obvious intent of knocking Chen from the sky. Chen turned on him and felt that tight pressure  _building, building, building---_

Chen opened his mouth in a silent roar and finally gave in to his instincts, letting his power use his body as a conduit. 

He took aim, sighting the other dragon circling to his left.

\---and he _released._

There was a sharp crack in the air, a spark that seemed to light Chen from the inside out.  He found his voice and roared.

The dark storm cloud was suddenly alive, pulsing with bright blue streaks of electricity, Chen in the center of it all.  The surrounding atmosphere grew white-hot with heat and the Water Dragon dropped from the air, plummeting toward the ground in a deadfall.

Chen's howl cut off and he could feel that prickling sensation already building under his skin again.

And suddenly, Chen knew. 

He knew exactly why storms had always affected him so.  

Why they had always put him on edge.

It wasn't the  _rain_  that did it.

It was the lightning. 

_Lightning._

Pure energy.

Pure  _fire._

_His element._

Something within his chest loosened, unclogged, and power filled him completely, rushing through his veins like an injection.

Chen had never felt so alive in his life.

He folded his wings and shot after the fallen Water Dragon.  Lightning arced along his spine in a spastic dance even as he crashed through the trees and touched to the ground.

Chen carefully approached the collapsed figure in front of him, still high on power and drunk on dominance.  

But suddenly the figure shifted and there was no longer a dragon lying on the forest floor, but a boy.

A very familiar boy.

Chen drew back in surprise, nostrils flaring as he finally registered the obvious scent.

_Joonmyun._

Chen slid back into his human form, his earlier excitement quickly morphing into something akin to fear.  He fought through the haze in his mind, one forceful thought bringing him to the surface:  _He'd just struck Joonmyun with lightning._

Hit him hard enough to send him plummeting out of the sky.

And now Joonmyun wasn't moving. 

_Is he---?_

Chen shed his sopping wet cloak, letting it plop to the ground without a care; it was heavy with rainwater and slowing him down.  The skies above rumbled with thunder as Chen dropped to his knees beside Joonmyun's unmoving body.

For a moment, Chen's hands fluttered uselessly, unsure of what to do, and then he braced them on the ground and leaned over to plant his ear against Joonmyun's chest, listening for a heartbeat.  

He could hear a pounding sound, but Chen wasn't sure if it was his own heart or the Water Dragon's.

_No, no, no... What do I do?_

Apparently nothing. Chen barely had time to think past the frightened mantra in his head before he was being pushed backwards, forced to the ground in an unceremonious, muddy heap.

Chen stared up in shock, blinking rainwater from his eyes.

It took him longer than it really should have to realize what was going on.

Joonmyun hovered over him, whole and well, his snarl slowly slipping into a confused frown. 

_"Chen?"_

"Joonmyun?"

They stared at each other in stunned silence.

"What?" Joonmyun said faintly.  "You're...."  His brows drew together in disbelief. " _What are you?"_

Chen could feel his initial shock at Joonmyun's rapid recovery wearing off, being replaced by discomfort instead.  "You're pressing me into the mud.  Do you  _mind?"_  

Joonmyun made a face, as though snapping out of a trance, though his eyes were still focused on Chen.  "Oh.  Sorr---"  The Water Dragon was pulling back, about to stand, Chen giving  a frustrated wiggle of his hips (because he was soaked to the core), when Joonmyun suddenly stilled.

He had both knees planted on either side of Chen's hips, hands braced next to Chen's head, fingers pushing into the soft mud.  

The Water Dragon's eyes flared bright blue.

And that was when Chen noticed how blown Joonmyun's pupils were, how slow and even his breaths. 

Chen twitched, his nose suddenly picking up a scent.  There was something in the air.

Something even more potent than the pheromones of a newly Changed dragon.  Something that was originating from a nearby cave. 

A mating scent.

Chen blinked up at the male straddling his hips, feeling his own body react.  The Water Dragon's eyes darkened.

This was not good.  Not good at all. Something that probably shouldn't happen was about to happen.

Like him sprawling back and letting Joomyun have his way with him.

Perfect Joonmyun who was everything Chen was not. A good student, a perfect son, a confident individual, practically the poster child of goddamned  _EXO_....

Joonmyun was handsome.

He was smart.

And he was way too nice for his own good.

But most importantly, Joonmyun was water.

And Chen was fire.

And Chen would be lying if he said he didn't hate the guy a little.

It was a sentiment Chen was quickly losing sight of, however.  Because none of that mattered in the face of the cloying scent that was wafting through the air, creeping into Chen's lungs, across his skin, throughout his body.  He felt his heart rate spike and his brain shut down in the wake of his rising instincts.  

Renewed need pulsed through him like a wave, and his hips snapped upward in response.

Chen didn't care if it was a Water Dragon perched on top of him.  Because he could tell that Joonmyun wanted the same thing he did.  Chen pushed his hips up again, feeling light-headed.  

" _Please~_ ," he said, voice dragging the word into a breathless whine.  

He didn't even care at this point.

In the next instant, Joonmyun was leaning close, his body flush against Chen's own and his lips only a hair's breadth away. 

"Are you sure?" he whispered.  Chen didn't even know how the guy could think straight enough to ask.

"Just---," the Fire Dragon bit his lip and arched upward again, trying to relieve some of the pressure coiling in his abdomen.  "Yes, I'm sure.  We never have to talk about it again. Just _do_ someth---"

Joonmyun's rain-slicked lips found Chen's, and his ramble was suddenly cut short.

Chen never thought in a million years that he'd be begging a Water Dragon to kiss him.... in the rain..... in the middle of nowhere.  

But as Joonmyun sank his hips against Chen's own, Chen found he really didn't care.  

It could probably be worse.

\--~~--

"Wow.  You're pretty messed up, aren't you?"

Kyungsoo glared up at Baekhyun, wishing his words weren't so true.  

It wasn't Kyungsoo's fault.  It was his stupid,  _stupid_  body's fault.  He didn't _ask_  to feel this way. He didn't _ask_  to feel like exploding with every featherlight touch of Baekhyun's hands.  He didn't _ask_  to feel so helpless.

But with Baekhyun hovering over him and the effects of Soojung's scent still wreaking havoc through his system, that's exactly what Kyungsoo was...completely and utterly, helpless.   

Baekhyun hummed as he arranged Kyungsoo's limbs on a rather large and comfortable couch, lifting Kyungsoo's legs and lowering his back so that he was lying face up.  The Earth Dragon slowly blinked at the ceiling, wondering what he'd managed to get himself into this time.

Kyungsoo had never been in this particular room. It was large, and obviously some sort of common room, with a table settled in one corner, a large grandfather clock ticking against the opposite wall, and a plushly carpeted floor. Kyungsoo had noticed that the space behind the couch was nothing but floor to ceiling windows.  

Right now the room was dark, considering the forecast outside.

Baekhyun tilted his head in satisfaction, a small smile playing along the edges of his lips.  Kyungsoo inhaled softly as Baekhyun reached down and gently lifted Kyungsoo's head before slipping beneath the Earth Dragon and settling his head on his lap.

Kyungsoo stared up at him, a furrow in his brow.

"And now we wait," Baekhyun explained. 

_For what?_ Kyungsoo wanted to ask.   _What is going on?_

But the Fire Dragon had threaded his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair and was slowly scraping Kyungsoo's scalp, and the only sound that left Kyungsoo's mouth was a low whine of encouragement.

Embarrassing.

"You still haven't hit your first Change yet, have you?"  Baekhyun asked conversationally.  His fingers traced behind Kyungsoo's ears and Kyungsoo shuddered.  Baekhyun snorted.  "Won't be long now with the way you're reacting."

That was probably a very important piece of information that should have made sense to Kyungsoo, but as it were, he could hardly form a coherent thought.

Baekhyun was teasing him.  Because as good as his fingers felt flicking along the crown of Kyungsoo's head, it really wasn't enough.  It was just making the fire under Kyungsoo's skin grow hotter.

"I'm not sure when Chanyeol and Kai will be back," Baekhyun continued.  "But should I help you in the meantime?"  Kyungsoo kept his face carefully neutral even as Baekhyun leaned closer, close enough that the tips of his bangs brushed against Kyungsoo's cheeks.  "I could, you know.  It wouldn't be any different than Chanyeol helping that female Water Dragon...."

Kyungsoo parted his lips, and he didn't miss the way Baekhyun's eyes flicked downward.

Kyungsoo didn't know what he was about to say, probably something stupid like  _Please,_  but right at that moment the door opened and footsteps entered the room.  

"Baekhyun!  There you are.  I've been looking all over.... for you."

There was a stretch of silence and Kyungsoo watched as a slow smile crept onto Baekhyun's face.  

"What the fuck?" the voice demanded.

Baekhyun slowly lifted his head, eyes glowing gold.  The lighting in the room suddenly increased.

Kyungsoo turned his neck so that he could see the doorway.

Chanyeol stood there, his face dark with anger.  "Were you  _kissing_  him?"

Baekhyun simply tilted his head, looking completely unapologetic.  "So what if I was? I was just helping him out."  Baekhyun's hands suddenly tightened in Kyungsoo's hair, tilting his head back and baring his neck.  The Fire Dragon nosed along the exposed skin.  "Right, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo groaned.

"Byun Baekhyun.  You have 5 seconds to get your  _fucking_  hands off him."  

That voice didn't belong to Chanyeol, but it was one Kyungsoo immediately recognized, low and dangerous and familiar.

"Why should I?" Baekhyun retorted, unfazed by the newcomer's presence.

The light around Kyungsoo suddenly dimmed and he knew it was because a body had materialized in front of the couch.  

Kai leaned close and Kyungsoo could see where he was gripping the collar of Baekhyun's cloak.  

"Because he's  _mine_ ," Kai snarled softly.  

Kyungsoo felt the breath leave his body.  

The tense moment stretched for what seemed forever, both males staring each other down, and then Baekhyun relaxed his grip on Kyungsoo's hair.  

"Maybe you should've thought about that when you were out chasing pretty females," he said easily.  His eyes flicked to the silent form still standing in the doorway.  "Somebody else may decide to snap him up when you're not around."

Kai released Baekhyun with a growl, but the smaller male hardly seemed to notice, his eyes still locked on Chanyeol.  

"Get up, Kyungsoo," Kai ordered. 

Kyungsoo didn't move.  He was fighting to make his lungs work. He was hot.  Burning up.  

"He can't," Baekhyun finally answered.  "Those pheromones really messed him up."

Kai's hands were suddenly scooping beneath Kyungsoo's shoulders and knees, and then he was hauling the smaller male upward, away from his previous captor.  

Everything went blurry.

Kyungsoo felt the familiar tugging that meant Kai was using his powers, transporting them to a different location....

...And then he was falling onto a bed and Kai was on top of him, pressing him into the mattress.  Kyungsoo vaguely registered that the Air Dragon's clothes were soaking wet.

"I should just leave you to suffer," he hissed against Kyungsoo's ear.  "Letting Baekhyun touch you like that."

Kyungsoo wanted to scream in frustration.  "You were otherwise occupied," he managed to rasp.  And it's not like he sought Baekhyun out.  He just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time.  

Kai bit into the skin just below the curve of Kyungsoo's jaw and the Earth Dragon flinched, arching into the bite.  

"No one touches you but me."  Kai's tongue traced over the new mark, slow and hot, and Kyungsoo swallowed heavily.  The Air Dragon drew back and gripped Kyungsoo's chin, forcing him meet his gaze.  "Say it," Kai commanded. "Or I'll leave you here alone to wait this out."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes in agony.  

Despite how much Kai grated on his nerves, he couldn't deny how physically attractive the guy was. Kyungsoo wanted Kai.  He wanted Kai to touch him, feel him,  _kiss_  him, chase this burning fire out of his veins... but he also didn't want Kai to know that, because that would be like handing the Air Dragon power.  

"Say it, Kyungsoo."

One of Kai's hands slid down Kyungsoo's chest, stopping just above the waistband of his pants, tracing back and forth enticingly.  

Kyungsoo remained silent, warring with himself.  He needed... he just  _needed.._. 

The hand stopped moving, and Kai began to pull away.  "Fine---"

"You!" Kyungsoo gasped, eyes snapping open, his body winning over his mind.  Kai eyed him, one brow arching upward. "Only...only you can touch me," Kyungsoo finished, jaw clenched.  

_Goddammit._   What had his life come to?

Kai smiled, teeth white, lips curved upward.  His fingers inched under Kyungsoo's waistband and Kyungsoo jerked into his touch.  

"That's what I thought."

\--~~--  
  


* * *

A/N:  I really should have just titled this chapter Attack of the Pheromones.  Those things are messing everybody up.  

And finally!  Chen getting access to his powers! I'm the author and I'm still happy for him. lol 

Anyways, thanks for all the comments on last chapter.  I'm soo happy that everyone is enjoying the story.  :) 

 

And ...here is a picture of Joonmyun being all dragony and blue-eyed.

Once more, all credit goes to Adalfyre on deviantart for the dragon picture.

Tumblr for those who are interested----> [RedThreads](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redthreadss)  
  


<3

-RedThreads

 


	16. Forks and Spoons

 Chapter 16: Forks and Spoons

\--~~--

Kyungsoo inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring, chest heaving.  

Kai drummed his fingers, working them beneath the waistband of Kyungsoo's pants, across the soft fabric of underwear. The Earth Dragon withheld another whimper and Kai smirked.

Kyungsoo looked so good beneath him.  Splayed out and panting against Kai’s midnight blue sheets, eyes half-lidded and trained on every movement of Kai's hand.  The red mark on Kyungsoo's pulse-point stood out like a brand.  Kai leaned over and pressed his lips to it again, feeling the rapid-fire pump of Kyungsoo's heartbeat.    
"Stop it," the smaller male hissed.

Kai nipped at the skin again before pulling back.  "Should I?"  His hand in Kyungsoo's pants went still. 

The Earth Dragon's face was bright red.  "Not--Not that."  Kyungsoo tilted his hips upward, his only alternative to begging. "Just stop the neck thing.  It'll leave a mark."

Kai snorted.   _Too late._

But he acquiesced anyway, bringing his lips up to hover over Kyungsoo's instead.  Kai's hand started moving again, palming the outline of Kyungsoo's half-hard cock before worming beneath the boy's underwear.

From this position Kai could see every expression that crossed Kyungsoo's face, and the moment Kai's hand finally came in contact with actual skin, Kyungsoo's eyes screwed shut and his mouth fell open on a moan.

 _Goddamn_. The sight went straight to Kai's gut like a well aimed kick.

He leaned over without another thought and kissed the smaller male, licking into his parted lips and swallowing his gasp.  He tasted as good as Kai remembered.

The angle between them was awkward, Kai's wrist bending in a strange way because he was all but lying on top of Kyungsoo; he remedied the situation soon enough, pulling away and leaning back to work the Earth Dragon's pants down his hips to his knees.  

Kyungsoo didn't resist, even as Kai's nimble fingers travelled upward to make quick work of Kyungsoo's shirt.  Kai allowed the warm fabric to fall open to either side of Kyungsoo's chest before standing back and shedding some of his own clothes.  He let his cloak pool on the floor along with his wet shirt.  He peeled his pants off next, catching Kyungsoo's stare and holding it.

Kyungsoo was still breathing hard, his own pants and underwear still bunched at his knees.  Kai reached out and slowly drew them down the shorter man's calves, letting Kyungsoo feel the rough pull of fabric across his sensitive skin.

Kai knew all to well what a pheromone stupor could feel like.  In fact, he was pretty sure he was in the midst of one himself.  Dealing with Soojung's scent and then coming back to witness Baekhyun and Kyungsoo in a compromising position had done crazy things to his mind.

He hadn't felt this riled up in a long time.

And the sight of an aroused Kyungsoo, lying back and simply _waiting for him_  ....well, it wasn't helping matters.  Kai felt a haze of need shutter over his mind, and suddenly he was scrambling with the waistband of his own underwear.

He climbed back onto the bed, gripping Kyungsoo's legs and spreading them so that he was settled in between with their hips pressing close.  His fingers traced over the X-shaped scar that marked Kyungsoo's left hipbone.

" _Fuck_ ," Kyungsoo cursed as soon as they made contact.  

Kai rolled his hips, well on his way to being fully hard. "Want to?" he grinned. 

Kyungsoo reached up and gripped Kai's shoulder, hard enough that Kai could feel the Earth Dragon's nails piercing his skin.  

"Stop asking me questions," Kyungsoo ordered.  "And make a decision."

Kai reached down to wrap his hand around Kyungsoo's cock, giving it a tight squeeze.  " _Hm...,"_ the Air Dragon's eyes glinted wickedly, not matching the innocence of his tone.  "Should I?"

Kyungsoo made a choking sound in response to Kai's touch, his whole body rocking forward as his muscles contracted.  "I hate you," he seethed.

Kai smirked, working his hand up and down Kyungsoo's length, letting his thumb swipe across the tip to gather the leaking wetness there.  

Kai felt himself react to every small hiss and throaty moan that Kyungsoo released, his own cock lying hard and heavy between his legs.  There was something captivating about the way he was literally having to jerk every reaction from the Earth Dragon; he could tell that Kyungsoo hated being at his mercy like this. The smaller male was biting his lip and turning his head into the pillow to avoid Kai's gaze.

Kai angled himself against Kyungsoo's hips so that their erections were pressed together and then he stilled for a moment. Kyungsoo immediately thrusted upward, impatient, now glaring up at Kai.  

Kai's mind shut down at the sight and he bit his lip around a moan, gut coiling with pleasure. 

An unexpected pressure came in the form of Kyungsoo's hand curling around Kai's cock, and the Air Dragon had to shut his eyes and think very hard about how much he  _did not want to come right then._   

Nope. 

He usually lasted longer than this.  

Maybe it was the lingering effects of the pheromones from earlier.  

Or maybe it was the image of Kyungsoo bucking his hips into Kai's grip, chest heaving, skin glowing under a sheen of sweat.  The smaller male was sitting halfway up now, one hand braced behind him on the mattress the other doing magical things on Kai's dick. 

Kai smirked and picked up the pace again.  They rutted against each other, the slide slick now, and it wasn't long before Kyungsoo was gasping, his hips losing their rhythm, hand faltering against Kai.  

The Air Dragon slowed his own hand too, just to be mean.

"Don't you  _dare_." Kyungsoo growled.  "You better finish what you fucking started,  _Kai_."  

Kai gave a quick twist of his wrist, his hand suddenly moving again, and Kyungsoo shuddered violently, releasing Kai's dick in favor of bracing both his hands on the bed behind him and working his hips upward.  

Kai decided that was okay, because just the vision of Kyungsoo was good enough.  

Kyungsoo groaned low in his throat, head lolling back in bliss, and the sound of Kai's hand moving up and down on the Earth Dragon--- _faster, faster, faster_ \--- became loud in the small room.  

Kyungsoo gave one last gasp, his eyes screwing shut, abdomen jerking, and then he was coming all over Kai's hand.

The Air Dragon worked quickly then, pushing his cock against Kyungsoo's and using the other male's cum to ease the slide.  He pumped into the tight ring of his own hand, chasing his end, and Kyungsoo whimpered in sensitivity, still twitching against him.

Kai didn't give a fuck.

His body was burning, crawling with need and  _god, fuck_ he was so  _close._

" _Kai_ ," Kyungsoo pleaded, voice breaking on the single syllable.  

And that was it. 

Kai's whole body stiffened and he felt as though he were being tipped off the edge of a cliff.  " _Shit_ ," he cursed breathlessly, his entire frame pulsing with the force of his orgasm.

Kyungsoo's arms collapsed at that point, and the Earth Dragon fell back onto the mattress, lips parted and eyes closed.  Kai heaved above him, simply staring down at the mess between them and trying to catch his breath.  His heart was still pounding erratically, his muscles slowly growing heavy with fatigue.  

He rolled to the side, rearranging himself so that he and Kyungsoo were lying next to each other, facing the ceiling.

Like a veil being lifted from his thoughts, Kai could feel his mind clearing.  His heartbeat slowed to a gradual pace, and the itch in his veins receded to a dull buzz. He glanced over at Kyungsoo, who was still breathing lightly though his nose with his eyes closed, and wondered if the _Need_  had left his system as well.  

The Earth Dragon had a nice profile, Kai decided. All thick lips and wide eyes and heavy brows.  Kai lifted his hand and plopped it onto the Earth Dragon's forehead.

Kyungsoo immediately batted it away, opening his eyes and turning his head to glare.  "Gross."

Kai smirked.  "What?  You're covered in it anyways."

Kyungsoo groaned at the reminder that he was coated in mixed semen and closed his eyes again, brows furrowed in distaste.  

They laid in silence for a while, Kai turning his gaze to stare up at the ceiling as he came down from his post-orgasmic bliss.  He felt light all over.  Satisfied. Sleepy.

"What happened to Soojung?"

Kai forced himself to think.  That whole Chase seemed ages ago.  "Soojung?" he responded hazily.  "Rain got her."

"Rain?" 

"He's a full-blooded Water Dragon.  Royalty."   Kai yawned at the memory.  "We flew over his land.  He probably scented her then," Kai said as he nuzzled into his pillow.  "It's too bad. She smelled  _sooo_  good."

Kyungsoo sat up, apparently done with the conversation. "I'm going to take a shower."  

Kai only mumbled halfheartedly in response, feeling his eyelids grow heavy with sleep.  His sheets were dirty, but so was he, and he just couldn’t muster up enough energy to care. 

Kyungsoo quietly dressed and left without another word.  Kai passed out before the door even clicked closed.  

\--~~--

Luhan trailed after Minseok, diligently following him up yet another flight of stairs.  

It was common knowledge that every student had a favorite study spot in the Library, a special place where one could sit and actually be productive.  It may or  _may not_  have been common knowledge, however, that the EXO member Minseok favored the quiet, well lit corners of the fifth floor.  Particularly the alcove that contained both a study table and a comfy couch.  

Either way, Luhan was perfectly aware of where Minseok was leading him.  Because Luhan's favorite spot may or may not have also been on the fifth floor, somewhere in the vicinity of the cramped alcove that was just to the left of the alcove that contained the study desk and couch.  

Luhan climbed the last few stairs and felt his chest constrict with warmth when Minseok suddenly reached behind and grabbed his hand, pulling Luhan to the top of the landing.  The Water Dragon continued walking, tugging a dazed Luhan along behind him.

Currently, they were planning on having a study session for their Economics test.  And surprisingly, it had been Minseok who had approached Luhan with the proposition, looking unsure and slightly hopeful.  

Luhan didn't know if the hopefulness was because the Water Dragon really wanted a study partner or because he really wanted Luhan to say yes, but either way, Luhan was stoked.  
   
He had practically jumped at the chance to spend more time with Minseok, time outside of class, even if it  _was_  just studying.  Luhan thanked his lucky stars that they had progressed to a point where they could hold decent, multi-sentence conversations.  

Because, as it turned out, they actually had a lot in common, despite having grown up in different factions.  Both had aspired to attend the School of Magic, even as young children.  They enjoyed the same type of music, the same type of dancing.  Had similar tastes in sports.  Minseok's family was pretty well off, the same as Luhan's.  

And Luhan enjoyed learning more about Minseok, because yeah, he had  _feelings_  for the guy, but that wasn't completely it. He legitimately thought Minseok was an interesting individual.  

"It's right here," the Water Dragon whispered, pulling Luhan around the corner of a familiar bookcase.  "It's definitely the best spot in the entire library---"

Minseok's grip on Luhan's hand suddenly loosened and Luhan blinked at the person that occupied Minseok's favorite study haunt.

Yixing was hunched over the table, brow crinkled, lower lip trapped between his teeth in quiet concentration.  

His eyes lifted from the pages of what appeared to be a very old manuscript, finally settling on Minseok and Luhan.  His gaze dipped down for half a second, and Luhan knew he'd seen their clasped hands.

Minseok didn't pull away, but he certainly wasn't holding tight like Luhan.  

Yixing blinked slowly, showing no reaction, and then turned his attention back to his book.  

Minseok frowned.

And for a moment, Luhan felt guilty.  

Because he knew exactly what had happened between Minseok and Yixing.  He'd heard plenty of rumors, but he knew that their solid relationship had crumbled from one single decision.  A decision that Minseok had forced Yixing to make, even if the Healer hadn't wanted to.  

And Luhan felt guilty because even though the two had split, there was still obviously static between them, words left unspoken.  And call Luhan selfish, but he didn't want to give Yixing and Minseok the chance to work it out.

Luhan had been on the sidelines for a long time, and now that he was finally in the game, he wanted his chance to actually play.  

He wanted Minseok to finally notice him.  

He just wanted a  _chance_. 

So Luhan pushed his guilt  _down, down, down_ , and squeezed Minseok's hand so that he had the Water Dragon's attention once more.  "I know a good place on the third floor," he mumbled, willing Minseok to look at him instead of Yixing.  "We can go there, if you want."

Minseok nodded, his mouth drawn in a thin line.  Luhan started back toward the staircase, their hands still linked, and he almost sagged in relief when Minseok followed.

They were about to round the bookcase when Minseok stopped walking.  He stood still for a moment, as though contemplating his next decision, and then he whipped around and yanked his hand out of Luhan's, striding back towards Yixing.  

"You _know_ I always study here," he hissed, voice low as he approached the table.  Luhan stayed back, biting his lip in frustration.

Yixing finished reading a sentence and then blinked up at Minseok, as though surprised that he was still there.  "Okay," he said reasonably.  "I always used to study here too.  You don't  _own_  this section of the library."

"That's not the point," Minseok spat.  "Why are you here? In this alcove."

For a split second, Yixing looked hurt at the amount of venom in Minseok's voice, but he soon schooled his features and glanced back down at his book.  He pulled a bag out from under the table and started to pack his things.  "I'll leave," he murmured.  "It's not that big of a deal."

"Actually, I think you should stay.  We need to have a talk."

Yixing continued to stare downward, and Luhan didn't miss the way the Healer inhaled deeply, steeling himself.  This was affecting Yixing a lot more than he was letting on.     

Minseok had his hand splayed on top of his ex-boyfriend's book, trapping it to the table.

Luhan sighed and slowly backed away from the scene.

He didn't want to be around for this.

\--~~--  

Minseok stared down at Yixing's folded head with a strange and sudden fury.

Minseok was mad. 

But why exactly, he couldn't say. He had no right to be, really.

Yixing inhaled deeply and squared his shoulders before lifting his gaze and meeting Minseok with a very put-upon expression.  "What do we  _possibly_  have to talk about, Minseok?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Minseok immediately questioned, words leaving his mouth in quick succession.  

Yixing raised his brows, looking genuinely confused.  "Doing what?"

And Minsoek didn't even know how to explain himself.  All he knew was that Yixing no longer _looked_ at him.  He no longer stared after Minseok with open concern, or tried to engage Minseok in half-hearted conversations...or even acknowledged Minseok's presence for that matter.  

Not like he used to.

Minseok had spent nearly 5 months avoiding Yixing, meeting his eyes and turning away, responding in clipped sentences, and now suddenly the tables were turned.

Something had changed, and though it may have hurt Minseok to completely close off his feelings and ignore Yixing, it hurt even more to realize that Yixing was finally moving on from it all.

"You're... you're acting different," Minseok stated.  "But I feel like you're doing it on purpose."

Yixing tilted his head and leaned back in his chair.  "You mean I'm not  _pining_  after you anymore?" The Healer gave a short laugh.  "Isn't that exactly what you  _wanted_ , Minseok?"

Minseok stared down at the boy in front of him, all of the fight suddenly draining from his system as he realized that, _yes_.  This was the entire point of breaking things off with Yixing.  

He didn't  _want_ to have feelings for Yixing.  

But more importantly, he didn't want Yixing to have feelings for  _him._

It was better that way.  Safer, in the long run.  

"I just find in it ironic," Yixing continued, eyes focused on Minseok with a piercing intensity that belied his relaxed appearance, "that you broke it off with me because I joined EXO, and yet, now you're with Luhan.   _Who is also in EXO_."

Minseok stayed quiet, dropping Yixing's gaze to stare at the threadbare carpet.  

He was not  _with_  Luhan.

But Minseok knew how Luhan felt about him (it was hard to miss), and he liked Luhan.  Just.  Not quite in the same way.  He simply liked having someone to talk to, someone to make him feel normal again.  Happy, almost.  Even if it was through platonic friendship.

"But I get it," Yixing continued, tone edging on bleak.  Minseok's gaze snapped up in question.  "Luhan's strong.  He can take care of himself.  You won't have to worry about him in a fight like you would have with me."

"Look Yixing---," Minseok started.  But the Healer was already standing, yanking his book out from under Minseok's hand.  

"I need to go."

 _Don't,_  Minseok wanted to say.   _Please don't go_.  

But Yixing finished shoving his things into his backpack and was already walking away in silence.

Minseok closed his eyes and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

 _This is what you chose, Minseok,_  he reminded himself.   _It's too late to take it back._

\--~~--

Kyungsoo scanned the Dining Hall, relieved to see a familiar figure sitting at the usual table.  He  crossed the rapidly filling cafeteria and sat his tray down opposite of Chen. "Welcome back," he greeted dryly. 

The Fire Dragon glanced up, eyes bright.  Kyungsoo had never seen Chen look so healthy.  "How do you feel?" he found himself asking.  "What happened out there?"

"I figured it out,"  Chen breathed, bursting with excitement.

Kyungsoo raised a brow.  "Figured what out?"

"Everything.  Why I've been sick.  Why my chi pools were blocked.  Why storms always made me feel terrible."

Kyungsoo paused in his eating, slightly overwhelmed by Chen's rambling enthusiasm.

"It's because I've been releasing my energy in the wrong form," Chen continued, splaying his palm in front of Kyungsoo.  "It's not fire---well, I mean, I can control fire,---but that's not what I'm _supposed_ to control."  

"Huh?"

"It's lightning.  I can control _lightning."_

Kyungsoo's blinked.  "Huh?"

"Light-- _t_ _en--ning_ ," Chen repeated slowly, leaning forward to emphasize the word obnoxiously.

"Yeah, I got that," Kyungsoo said irritably, waving his fork to shoo Chen away.  "But what the hell?  Is that even  _possible?"_

"It is now," Chen said, lifting a bite of meat to his mouth.  "Because it definitely happened."

There was a sudden _clunk_  next to them, a tray settling onto the table, and Kyungsoo and Chen jumped in surprise.

"What are you two whispering about?"

Kyungsoo let his gaze travel from the tray up to the the person who had sat it there.  He frowned at the newcomer, not particularly enthused to see him.

"Um.  What are you doing?" Chen questioned, both brows raised as Byun Baekhyun took a seat beside him.  

"Um, sitting down to eat my dinner, obviously,"  the EXO member retorted.  "Am I not allowed to sit here?"

Chen snorted in disbelief and Kyungsoo only glared. 

"Look," Baekhyun said, tone dropping.  "It's not permanent.  I just need somewhere to sit for a couple of days because---," he glanced over his shoulder and Kyungsoo leaned sideways to follow his gaze.  

Chanyeol was glowering across the Dining Hall from the EXO table, eyes golden in anger.  

"Well, just because," Baekhyun finished vaguely. 

Kyungsoo and Chen made eye contact for a moment, and Chen raised a brow in silent skepticism.  But Kyungsoo eyed the now happily eating Baekhyun and let out a resigned sigh.  

"Fine, whatever," he mumbled.  Chen just rolled his eyes.  

It's not like Kyungsoo had anything against Baekhyun (barring the couch incident from earlier, which he refused to think about right now).  But really, Kyungsoo knew nothing about the Fire Dragon besides the fact that he and Chanyeol were obviously in some kind of weird (twisted?) relationship.  

Kyungsoo quickly found that it wasn't difficult to learn about Byun Baekhyun, however.  Because the guy liked to talk.  A lot.  About anything and everything.  

He was drawing Chen into conversation between bites of food, introducing himself and chattering on about classes and the weather and haircuts and  _why is it so dark in this corner? Here let's get some light._

And Kyungsoo saw the way Chen's attitude suddenly changed toward Baekhyun the moment the guy used his powers to alter the luminance of the room.

"You're special...," Chen breathed, eyes widening in realization.

"Uh," Baekhyun seemed momentarily confused and slightly flattered.  "Yes?"

"Your powers, I mean."  Chen suddenly perked up, much more willing to participate in conversation.  "You're a Fire Dragon, but you specialize in light control."

"Yeeeeeaaah?" 

"I'm special too," Chen elaborated, growing excited.  "I can control lightning."

Baekhyun grew silent (finally), and Kyungsoo watched as the EXO member carefully scrutinized the boy beside him, eyes flicking up and down his form.   

The fact that Baekhyun wasn't outright laughing seemed promising. 

"Are you sure?" he finally asked.  "That's a very rare talent."

"I'm positive," Chen exhaled in exasperation.  "Why does no one believe me?"  He suddenly turned in his seat, gesturing toward the EXO table.  "Joonmyun was there.  He saw it happen."

And Kyungsoo arched a brow as Chen's face suddenly grew an alarming shade of red.  Joonmyun had glanced up, almost as if he'd sensed that somebody was talking about him, and made eye contact with Chen.

Chen quickly turned back around, clearing his throat before shoving a large piece of bread into his mouth.

Kyungsoo snorted and a familiar devious glint appeared in Baekhyun's eyes.  "Joonmyun, huh?" The Fire Dragon looked back and forth between the two.  "Should I call him over so he can tell us all about it?"

Chen choked, reaching for his water and shaking his head at the same time.  When he finally got his breathing unblocked and under control he slapped a hand on the table.  "No," he finally wheezed. "I can just show you.  Later."

Baekhyun smiled, tilting his head like a very pleased feline.  "Later?"

"Yes," Chen growled hoarsely.  " _Later_."  
      
Kyungsoo stuck another piece of meat in his mouth and watched with interest as Joonmyun continued to stare at the back of Chen's head.

\--~~--

After dinner, Baekhyun headed toward the Infirmary, steps growing louder the further he traveled from the Dining Hall.  

Tonight would be Minseok's first night back in their shared bedroom, and Baekhyun needed to get these nightmares under control. Talking to Chanyeol had helped more than Baekhyun had initially thought it would, but still, it wasn't enough to keep his fears at bay.

So Baekhyun was meeting with Yixing in order to get a specially made sleeping draught, one that would hopefully knock him out and keep him from dreaming.

But by the time Baekhyun made it to the Infirmary doors, his mood had taken a nosedive into stomach-clenching worry.

He didn't like that he and Chanyeol were fighting so much lately, even though this most recent disagreement was sort of Baekhyun's fault as much as Chanyeol's.  Baekhyun knew it was hard to resist the alluring pull of a new dragon's pheromones...

But still.

It hurt Baekhyun's feelings to think that Chanyeol had lost control so quickly, so easily.  That all it took was a whiff of new dragon to ensnare Chanyeol's undivided interest.

Baekhyun didn't want Chanyeol to forget him, even for a moment. But lately it felt like they were slowly losing sight of each other.

The Fire Dragon sighed heavily as he walked further into the room and Yixing lifted his head from one of the desks.

"Baekhyun?"

"Yiiiiiiii _xing~_ "  Baekhyun draped himself over the Healer's shoulders with a pitiful moan.  "I need your help."

"The medicine's ready.  Just let me---"

"No," Baekhyun interrupted.  "I need your advice."

Yixing turned, dislodging the Fire Dragon from his comfortable propping place.  Baekhyun may have been speaking lightly, as always, but his posture was folded, his shoulders slumped and his head hanging.  Yixing exhaled.

"What's wrong?"

Baekhyun remained silent, drawing his lip between his teeth in contemplation.  "It's Chanyeol," he finally answered.

"What's wrong with Chanyeol?"

"Nothing.  It's me.  Everything's wrong with me."

Yixing stood from his seat and placed his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders, slowly easing him backwards until Baekhyun was sitting on a cot.

"Why aren't you sleeping well, Baekhyun?" the Healer prodded quietly.  "Why do you need this sleeping draught?"    

Yixing studied him intently and Baekhyun could feel the truth welling up within himself, pushing to escape.  It was probably reflecting in his eyes, because he could see the dawning realization in Yixing's own.

They both knew why Baekhyun was here. 

Yixing pulled away and crossed his arms, expression neutral, eyes half-lidded.  Baekhyun wondered if he were being insensitive, thrusting this issue on Yixing.  He knew that it was probably a touchy subject for the Water Dragon.

But Baekhyun needed to know.  He needed to know, so he and Chanyeol didn't end up exactly like----  

"You can't escape the problem forever, Baekhyun."

He already knew that.  Because he'd been trying, and it wasn't working.

"So what do I do?"  he immediately shot back.

"You man up and face it head on.  You talk about it with Chanyeol, and you make a decision  _together_.  Don't try to shut him out, don't try to cut off your feelings, and don't try to handle this on your own, because it won't protect him...and it won't protect you either."  Yixing exhaled and shifted his gaze toward the window.  "Don't be a coward, Baekhyun."  

The Healer turned away and walked toward a nearby cabinet, pulling out a tiny clay pot along with a small square of paper that probably contained directions for consumption.  He placed the objects in a padded satchel and then slowly walked back toward Baekhyun.  

Baekhyun remained quiet, turning Yixing's words over and over in his mind. 

_Don't be a coward._

_Don't be a coward._

_Don't be a coward--_ -

He glanced up when Yixing grabbed his hand.  The Healer placed the parcel in Baekhyun's palm and curled his fingers around it before finally meeting the younger boy's eyes.

Yiixing's gaze was bright with emotions that he'd probably been holding close for the past 5 months, and when he spoke, his voice was hard with accusation.

"Byun Baekhyun, don't you  _dare_  take Minseok's way out.  Don't you  _dare_."

 --~~--

Kyungsoo settled himself into bed, nestling down into his blankets, and slowly deflating with the end of the day.

He laid very still, eyes closed, mind carefully blank.  It was getting colder outside.

It was getting colder in his room too.  Maybe he should ask for a second blanket or something.    

And maybe he should put on some socks.

He curled his toes.  They were numb.

Maybe two pair of socks.

Kyungsoo kept his mind busy with these sort of thoughts in an effort  _not_  to think about what had transpired earlier in the day.  He especially did not want to think about how fucking weird his relationship with Kai was becoming.  

_Only you can touch me?  Seriously?_

Kyungsoo's lip curled at the memory, even as his body reacted in excitement.  He ignored the pleasant jolt that shot down the center of his abdomen and rolled onto his side to face the wall, trying very hard to go to sleep.

_So cold._

Despite the chilly atmosphere, he was about to slip under and succumb to the blank darkness of slumber when something ---  _a noise? a movement?_  ---brought him back to full consciousness.  Kyungsoo's entire body stiffened and he tried to hold very still.  He strained with all of his senses, wondering who- _-or what_ \-- was in his bedroom.  

There was a small creak, and then suddenly someone was curling into bed behind him.

Kyungsoo immediately shot upward, but the person behind him was prepared for it, banding his arms across Kyungsoo's waist and arms, before pulling him back down to the mattress.  

"Stop struggling," a voice whispered hotly against his ear, "it's just me."

Kyungsoo went still in disbelief.  "What the hell are you doing here, Kai?"

The Air Dragon yawned tiredly behind him, tightening his hold and pulling Kyungsoo closer.  "My sheets are dirty," Kai said lowly.  "And it's your fault."

" _My_  fault?" Kyungsoo sputtered.  "I think it was a  _joint effort-_ \--"

"So tired," Kai interrupted, nuzzling into Kyungsoo's neck.  Kyungsoo tried not to tremble; he was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"How are you tired?  You  _went to sleep_ right after we----"

"Shh...just relax, Kyungsoo.  Why are you always freaking out?"

"Why are we fucking spooning?" Kyungsoo deadpanned.  

"It's cold," Kai retaliated, worming closer and entangling their legs.  

Kyungsoo was trapped; he felt as though he were in one of those pits of sand he'd heard existed in the West, the kind where the harder one struggled to get free, the more stuck one became.

But Kai was warm and lax in sleep, and Kyungsoo was suddenly not so freezing anymore, and maybe, just maybe, it felt sort of nice to have someone curled around his body.

"This is so dumb," he muttered, sighing in defeat.  "Get your sheets washed tomorrow."

Kai made a soft, sleepy sound of assent, his breathing already calm and even against Kyungsoo's nape.

The Earth Dragon relaxed and settled back into Kai's embrace, ignoring the way they fit so perfectly together.

It'd been a  _long_  day. 

\--~~--

 

 


	17. For a Reason

 

Chapter 17: For a Reason

\--~~--

Kris settled his elbow onto the table and placed his chin in the cup of his palm, studying his second-in-command with interest.

Joonmyun had been acting weird lately.  

The Water Dragon was usually very composed and organized, always attentive and on top of things.

But ever since yesterday....

Kris watched as Joonmyun slowly stopped writing, his quill stilling on the page and his gaze focusing on one spot with an intensity that meant Joonmyun was probably lost somewhere in his own mind.

They were supposed to be planning for the EXO tryouts that were coming up in just a few short months.  Kris and Joonmyun were deciding the brackets and the challenges that would represent each new level of tryouts; as in the past, the further the candidates managed to progress through the tryouts, the tougher the trials would become. 

The Council, of course, had to finalize it all. Nothing was done without their seal of approval.  Even the EXO leaders weren't given  _that_  much free reign.  

But so far the planning was... a work in progress.  Kris had some ideas, but everybody knew it would be Joonmyun who pulled the whole thing together.  And with Joonmyun being so scattered lately, well, there wasn't much getting done.  

Kris finally sighed and stood, his chair scraping across the stone floor obnoxiously. 

Joonmyun jumped and blinked, staring around in surprise.  

"I think that's enough for today," Kris intoned.

The Water Dragon looked up with a frown.  "But we hardly started..."

"I know," Kris sighed.  He'd gotten up so frickin' early for this too.  What a waste.  "But I can't do this by myself, and you're clearly too preoccupied to concentrate."  The tall male snorted at the color that immediately flooded Joonmyun's cheeks.  "We'll try again tomorrow morning. "  

Joonmyun lowered his head to the table with a defeated thunk and Kris couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.  He'd never seen the Water Dragon act this way before, and while it was slightly concerning, it was mostly entertaining. 

He was sure Joonmyun would work it out, whatever it was.

The tall EXO leader bid an amused goodbye before turning toward the door.  Tao fell into stride behind him like a stealthy shadow.

Speaking of weird behavior.  

Joonmyun wasn't the only one acting strange lately.  

Kris ceased walking and turned to face his slave.  They were alone in the hallway, but Tao kept his eyes downturned, chin tilted toward the floor.  Kris reached out as though to brace a hand on Tao's shoulder, and Tao flinched at the action, drawing away ever so slightly.  

Almost as though he were scared.

Kris withdrew his hand and studied the younger male in confusion. 

Maybe Tao wasn't feeling well and didn't want Kris too near, though Kris highly suspected this was not the case.  Because, despite his skittish actions, the slave looked fine, the circles under his eyes no darker than usual, movements as precise as always.  

Had Kris said anything offensive lately?  He didn't think so.

He watched as Tao's downturned eyes slipped toward a nearby window, the early morning sun lighting the planes of his face.

Maybe that was it.  Maybe Tao was feeling too cooped up.    

Kris frowned.  He didn't like to think that Tao was unhappy.  It reminded him too much of how Tao used to behave, back when they'd first met, a time when the slave had always been withdrawn and fierce, eyes a wary mixture of distrust and bitterness.  

Tao had not been happy when Kris had found him, lurking in the shadows of the Lower Ring. Tao had had lash marks from his previous master still open and oozing across his forearms, his collar nothing more than a dirty strip of leather and metal that was so tough it had dug into the skin of the boy's neck and created sores.  

Kris would never forget the moment when Tao and he had made eye contact, the younger boy shrinking away to avoid attention despite his fierce glare.

It had been those eyes, slanted and dark, that had drawn Kris in.  He could remember being absolutely riveted.  Trapped.   

The Merchant (Kris still didn't know his true name) had sent Kris to the Lower Ring, asking him to find this slave and take him in...as a favor:  repayment for the time the Merchant had saved Kris' life, years ago.

Yet the moment Kris had looked into Tao's eyes, he'd known that Tao was going to be his, favor or not.

There was something about Tao that Kris found alluring.  Pleasing. Familiar.

He'd wanted to keep him.

And so he had.

They'd come a long way in their master-slave relationship since that fateful day, and Kris didn't want any of that progress to be suddenly taken away.  For whatever reason.  

"Tao," he said, willing the boy to meet his gaze.  "Would you mind going to the Middle Ring to purchase a couple of things for me?"

That got a response out of the younger male. 

Tao finally blinked up at Kris, unable to mask the excitement in his eyes.  

"Not at all," the slave responded, standing taller.  "Do you have a list?"

\--~~--

Kyungsoo stirred in bed, eyes slowly shuttering awake, adjusting to familiar surroundings.

It was hot.

And he couldn't breathe.

He shifted, pushing at the weight that was settled on his chest.  

A low groan and breath of warmth against his face brought Kyungsoo to full clarity.  

He turned his head and found himself face-to-face with a sleeping Kai, the younger boy's arm slung across Kyungsoo's chest in unconscious abandon.  

They were close enough that Kyungsoo could count every eyelash that fanned across the tanned boy's cheek.  The Air Dragon's lips were lightly parted, his hair tousled around his face,  his features smooth, innocent, young,....sweet. 

_I must still be half asleep_. Kyungsoo reasoned, slowly turning his head to look back at the ceiling.  _Because Kai should never, ever look innocent._

Said boy stretched slightly and nuzzled closer, his face suddenly settled into the warm crook of Kyungsoo's neck.

And now Kyungsoo _really_ couldn't breathe, goosebumps lacing his skin and chest constricting tightly with some weird....  _feeling._

Kai's arm was heavy, and Kyungsoo needed to sit up  _right this second._

"Get off," he mumbled, twisting so that Kai's arm slid back to the mattress.  The Air Dragon didn't respond, his chest still rising and falling in even breaths, eyes closed as he continued to sleep.

Kyungsoo heaved a shaky exhale and sat up, willing his heartbeat to slow back to normal.

He stared resolutely out of the window, noticing that the morning sun was already lighting the horizon.  He let his gaze wander to the small stone that sat on the window ledge (a smooth pebble he'd collected from the lake), and he felt his pulse recede to a safe and steady beat, matching the content hum of the tiny pebble.  The tight pressure of his chest unfurled and relaxed.  

The room was quiet at this hour, and the only sound (besides the humming of the stone) was that of Kai's gentle inhalations.  

Kyungsoo chanced a peek back down at the sleeping Air Dragon and felt that same tightness in his chest once more.  He frowned and placed his palm against his sternum, trying to soothe the feeling away.  But the longer he stared, the tighter it constricted.  

Kyungsoo studied Kai with furrowed brows, eyes tracing the curve of the younger's lips, the sharp cut of his jaw.  His rounded nose and high forehead were smooth and unblemished, and Kyungsoo was sure the skin would feel supple and warm were he to reach out and touch it.  Kai's dark brown hair had grown longer in the past few months, the fringe falling over his eyebrows in a soft wave.  

Kyungsoo studied Kai, and Kyungsoo _wondered._

He wondered whether or not Kai had a family.  Had parents. Siblings. People he loved and wanted to protect.  

Kyungsoo wanted to know Kai's story.

Wanted to know where the guy had lived as a child. And how he'd ended up with that X-shaped scar on his hip.  What he'd done to get into the School of Magic.  Who Oh Sehun really was to him.

Kyungsoo wanted to  _know_  Kai.

And that ... (Kyungsoo's chest twisted uncomfortably)... was a little scary.  

Kai shifted, shivering where the blankets had fallen from his shoulders.

Kyungsoo snapped back to reality, dashing those thoughts from his mind (because  _why did he care about Kai and Sehun?_ )  and he rolled his eyes before yanking the covers from Kai's body completely.

The Air Dragon immediately recoiled, pulling himself into a tiny ball with an upset whimper.

_Not cute_. Kyungsoo warned himself.  _He's stupid and he's not cute and you don't need this in your life._

"Up," Kyungsoo ordered, shaking Kai's shoulder.  "Get up, get up, get up."

Kai shot the Earth Dragon a withering glare through slitted eyes, before rolling over and proceeding to ignore him.

Kyungsoo raised a dangerous eyebrow.

There was a moment of silence in which Kai reached down blindly, patting pitifully for the removed blankets, and then Kyungsoo was letting out a huff of disbelief and placing his hands against broad shoulders and  _pushing._

The Air Dragon fell to the hard floor with a startled yelp. 

_Not cute. Not cute at all._

\--~~--

Tao emerged into the Middle Ring with bright eyes and a bounce in his step.  It'd been a while since he'd been outside the confines of the School of Magic.  

He inhaled deeply, breathing the scents of the early morning Market.  

Bakers were pulling fresh loaves of bread from the ovens, farmers arranging their produce in tantalizing rows. Weavers moved about, displaying their vibrantly colored winter wares, and local merchants spoke in low tones, darting from stall to stall and visiting before the crowds came.

Right now it was mostly slaves moving about the cobblestone streets, their collars marking their status...and to whom they belonged.  Each slave owner had his own collar design, one that could be easily identified should his slave cause trouble or attempt to escape.  Every collar was reinforced with a special type of metal, one that was nearly impossible to break; there was no cutting  a collar off unless you had the right tools.  Expensive tools. Tools a fugitive slave wouldn't be able to afford.  

Tao fingered his own collar, his mind drifting to Kris for a moment.

Tao knew that his master could sense his sudden aversion to physical contact.  He'd made it quite clear earlier that he did not want Kris to touch him in any form or fashion.  But it probably wasn't for the reasons that Kris thought.

Tao wasn't sick or feeling contained.  He wasn't mad at Kris.

He just...he needed some space, because every time Kris touched him or vice versa, Tao felt like his skin was on fire.  Like he was about fall to the ground and _beg_  for Kris to do something about it.

And if his hormonal body wasn't enough to give away how much he wanted his master, he was afraid his stupid mouth would be.

No. 

He needed to stay as far from Kris as he possibly could.

That was the only solution.    

Tao paused by a fruit stand, eyeing the bright cuts of mango and pineapple that the vendor was displaying.  Kris hadn't given him a list.  Just a bit of money and an order to 'go buy some fruit.  I know you like it best.'

Tao fingered the shillings in his pocket, ignoring the warmth in his chest, and leaning closer.  He did in fact love fruit.  He'd always been more of a vegetarian than a meat eater. 

He was opening his mouth to catch the attention of the vendor when a sudden tight grip wrapped around his elbow, pulling him back and swinging him around.

"You there," a deep voice commanded, "I need your assistance."

Tao's eyes widened in panic, and he attempted to jerk from the man's hold.   Tao was careful to keep his chin tilted downward so his face was obscured.  

The merchant who had latched onto him was from the Water Faction.  Blue fabric covered his hair and face, a traditional style of clothing that left only the eyes visible.  Tao stared down at the man's hand that gripped his arm, could see that it was almost as tan as his own. The rest of the merchant's body was invisible beneath long layers of expensive robes.

Tao squirmed, his heart beating erratically.

A merchant from any other faction wouldn't have caused such a reaction in Tao.  

But Tao had a bad history with the Water Faction. 

Mainly because he was a wanted convict; a slave that had managed to escape.

The grip on his arm lessened, though it was still present, and Tao took a deep breath before forcing himself to speak.  "I am sorry sir," he mumbled, soft yet clear.  "I'm currently on an errand for my master and cannot be held up."

The merchant didn't respond for a moment, and the grip slid from Tao's elbow to his shoulder.  Tao was repositioned so that he was facing the man, both of his shoulders being held between large hands.  

"Tao."

The slave's head whipped up at the mention of his name, fear pulsing through his veins.  

_They'll take me back.  I'll probably be killed for escaping.  Will Kris find me in time?  No, no, Kris needs to stay out of this. It'll only trouble him.  What can I do? Can I run fast enough? Lose him in the crowd?---_

"Hey," the merchant was saying, voice low and conspiratorial.  "It's me.  Calm down, you're fine."

The words did little to soothe Tao's nerves, but he blinked in sudden recognition.  The man's eyes were vaguely familiar, slanted, lined with kohl.  He had familiar dark circles beneath his lower lashes, similar to Tao's own.

Tao exhaled in relief, his whole body deflating.  

The other man snorted beneath his veil, obviously amused. 

This was the man who'd helped Tao and several other slaves escape from the Water Faction.  

The man who'd led Tao to Exolin. To safety. A new life.

Tao didn't know what to say.

The merchant turned, tugging the slave away from the fruit stand, leading him toward a secluded alley.  Tao shivered, the temperature dropping as they moved deeper into the shadows.  

"I see you found a new master," the man started, eyes lingering on Tao's fancy collar.  "Is he treating you well?"

Tao blinked, still a little dumbfounded that he was talking to the man who had saved his life.  He didn't think he'd ever see him again.

"Yeah," Tao finally replied.  "He's the man you told me to wait for.  H-he found me in the alley like you said he would."

The merchant's eyes thinned into pleased crescents and Tao could tell he was smiling.  

"Good," the man rumbled.  "I knew it would work out.  Kris is a fine man."

Tao's gut clenched in agreement.  "But...how do you know Kris?"  he ventured.  It was not a question that a mere slave should be asking a merchant, but Tao knew this man would not punish him.  

For a moment, the man seemed thrown off by the question, as though he was searching for the best answer.

"I saved his life once," he murmured.  "He was probably 10 years old, still small, really skinny.  Dressed too nicely." The man gave a fond chuckle.  "Kris had wandered into the wrong part of the Lower Ring and attracted the wrong kind of attention."

Tao had never heard this story, but the words were pulling at his memory somehow.

"He was lucky I happened to pass by before anything  _too_  bad could happen.  Kris got a few scrapes and bruises, but I think he learned a valuable lesson that day."  The man shifted, reclining back against one of the alley walls.  "Anyway, Kris had insisted he repay the debt and I kept in touch over the years to make sure he remembered what he owed. Figured it was about time I made him pay up."  The man studied his nails with an air of nonchalance.  "A life for a life seemed like a good enough deal: I saved his, so I asked him to save yours, to take you in as his own.  We still talk," the merchant added, a secret glint in his eye.  "From time to time."

Tao stared at the shrouded man in guarded fascination (and a little bit of jealousy).   _Why?_ he wanted to know.   _Why do you keep in touch with Kris?  Why did you help me? Who are you?_

But the man was turning to glance out of the alleyway, staring back into the now densely populated streets.  

"Listen, Tao," he said, eyes swinging back to meet the slave's.  The low tone of the merchant's voice had the younger male leaning closer, listening intently.  "I want you to know that sometimes things happen for a reason.  And sometimes the outcome is good, and sometimes the outcome is bad."

Tao raised a brow.

"I believe that the universe decides a person's fate before he is even born.  And all through his life a person follows his fate like a timeline, until he reaches the end where the line runs out and he disappears from existence because he has done what he was meant to do, and the universe no longer needs him."

_"_ Okay--? _"_

"Just.  It's something I've thought about a lot in the past few years, and I've come to learn that even the bad things in life happen for a reason."  The man's dark eyes pierced Tao's own, gaze heavy and serious.  "I just have a feeling that kind of mindset might help you at some point," he added.

The slave nodded slowly, eyes narrowed in confusion.  The blue-clad merchant suddenly seemed uneasy, his hands fluttering forward as he propelled himself off the wall. Tao paused at the familiar glint that emanated from the man's finger.

"That ring," he breathed aloud before he could stop himself.  Tao pointed to the onyx stone that was fastened to the Water merchant's digit.  "Where did you---" 

It was identical to the ring Kris owned. 

"Ahh," the merchant said, pulling away and walking toward the mouth of the alley.  "It was a gift."

"From  _who?_ "

"A savior."

_A savior?_

Tao's memory pricked again, the words familiar.

The man was waving, the ring flashing in the sunlight.  "Remember what I said Tao," the merchant tilted his head back, eyes slit and appraising.  Tao blinked, sure his own eyes were playing tricks.  He thought he'd seen a flash of---

\---no.  Couldn't be.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason."  And then the Water merchant was gone.  Tao rushed to the end of the alley, questions still on the tip of his tongue.  He hadn't even managed to thank the man for all he'd done.

But the streets were full, vibrant blues mixing in with grays, and reds, and yellows, and there was no way Tao was going to be able to single the man out.

He sighed and walked down the street a bit anyways, turning down unfamiliar roads, still searching half-heartedly.  The money in his pocket jingled heavily with every step, and after a while of futile hunting, he decided to give up.  

Tao gave a silent farewell, somehow knowing he'd probably never see the Water merchant again.  

The smell of smoked meat wafted through the air as the breeze shifted, and Tao paused, nose turning toward the tantalizing scent.

His stomach rumbled in reminder that it was empty.

Tao had never really been on this side of town.  He didn't know which vendors gave the best deals or which gave the largest portions.

Plus he was a self-proclaimed vegetarian, and he shouldn't be lusting after a cut of animal flesh.

_But sometimes things happen for a reason._

And as the wind directed another wave of that delicious scent over Tao's face, Tao decided that maybe he happened to be on this foreign street, wind blowing mouthwatering meaty smells in his nostrils, for a reason.

The universe (aka his stomach) obviously wanted him to dig his teeth into some protein.

Who was he to argue?

"I'd like a pound of pork, please."

He ate his meal while deep in thought, pondering if perhaps that chance meeting with the merchant had also been one of those  _things_  that just happened for a reason.

\--~~--

It was late in the afternoon, when all of EXO was in Song and Dance, that the signal came again, pulling the entire class into silence.  Kai listened intently, counting each blast.  When the final note faded from the air, Kris and Joonmyun stood in unison, already preparing orders. Kai's eyes found Kyungsoo across the room.

The Earth Dragon was holding very still, the color draining from his face.  

"I'm sending Joonmyun, Sehun, and Chanyeol," Kris instructed briefly.  "Yixing, you go along as well.  A Healer on site might be a good thing.  Kai, you go ahead and---"

"Send me too," Baekhyun interrupted, grabbing Kris's arm to gain his attention  "I haven't been the past two times."

Kris spared the Fire Dragon a dubious look.  "Can you handle it?"

"Yes," Baekhyun insisted.  "I made the team for a reason."

Kris gave the short Fire Dragon a doubtful once over, eyes darting up and down Baekhyun's form, before turning back to the others.  "Okay.  Sehun you stay.  Baekhyun you'll go in his place."

He turned to Kai.

"Go scout it out.  Report back and let them know what they're up against."

Kai nodded, his eyes flicking back to Kyungsoo's frozen frame one last time. The Earth Dragon's apprehensive gaze met Kai's just before the Air Dragon vanished.  Kai suddenly found himself standing at the Southern Border of Exolin, and he shook his head, forcing himself to focus. The alarm had sounded three times, indicating that the attack was in the south, probably somewhere along the Lower Ring.  

Kai glanced around, transporting himself up to the high wall that divided the Middle Ring from the Lower Ring so that he could have a better vantage point of the town.  

Kai immediately noticed a large cloud of dust that had formed several streets over, and he leapt from the wall, his dragon form catching him mid-fall.

He kept his distance,  approaching cautiously and arriving just in time to see two huge black figures crawling along the streets, wrecking homes and threatening people. A high call from further above drew his attention upward to where two more midnight forms circled the skies.

So four.

There were four of them.  

Double the amount from last time.  

Kai wheeled around and disappeared from the scene, locating the other EXO members easily.  They were flying over the Upper-Middle border, halfway there.  

_**There's more this time,**_  Kai warned without preamble.  _ **Four of them.**_

_**Do we have enough people?**_  Yixing questioned anxiously.

Kai observed the dragons flying around him: Minseok--Yixing, Baekhyun---Chanyeol.  Joonmyun.  And him. 

_**We have enough,**_  Chanyeol rumbled.

Kai only hoped personal feelings didn't cost them the advantage they had in numbers. He knew there was some drama going on between Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  The air between Yixing and Minseok also seemed especially tense. But there was no room for hesitation when you were fighting a Dark Dragon.  They were all going to have to work together to handle this.

As they drew closer to the location, Kai leading the way, he realized that something was off.  

The screaming had died down and the dust was beginning to settle, not a Dark Dragon in sight.

_**They're flying away**_ , Baekhyun intoned, eyes turned toward the distant horizon.  And Kai realized he was right.  The four dragons had already flown further than it would be smart to chase.  

**_Do we go after them?_**  Minseok questioned anyway.

**_No,_**  Joonmyun growled as they circled over the damage.   _ **They must have known we were coming.**_

Yet instead of wondering why the Dark Dragons had chosen to leave so quickly, Kai wondered why they had even bothered to come in the first place. What was the point of wrecking a couple of streets in the Lower Ring and then flying off?

What game were they playing?

\--~~--

Sehun paced down the hallway of one of the academic buildings with long strides, a frown on his face.  He was a little miffed.  Partly because he'd been cut from the group that'd gone out to handle the Dark Dragons earlier this afternoon.  

But mostly because he was on Watch Duty.

He fucking hated Watch duty.

Hated it with a fiery, burning passion.

It was boring, and it was long, and he hated it.  Especially this time of night when he could be hanging out with Luhan.  Or Kai.  Maybe even Yixing.

But Luhan was wrapped around Minseok's finger, Kai had been missing in action for the past couple of _weeks_ , and Yixing was newly obsessed with some stupid manuscript.  So maybe Sehun wasn't actually missing out on anything at all.

But still.  

Even sitting alone in his room was better than this.  At least then he could rest. 

Sehun crawled to a stop and glanced around the hallway before slipping into a windowed alcove (his favorite spot to pass the time) and slumping to the floor.  Not like anyone would notice if he took a quick break.

Only, when he turned back to take a good look at his hiding spot, he realized that he wasn't alone.

Luhan stared back at him, a  _you're-so-very-busted_  look on his face.

"Uh," Sehun started, not sure how to react.  The alcove wasn't very large.  Just enough room for Luhan to be crammed into the opposite corner, legs folded, hands in his lap.  

"I  _knew_  it," the older Air Dragon hissed in satisfaction, raising up on his knees and shuffling toward Sehun.  "I  _knew_ you were slacking off.  There's no way you haven't caught any misbehavior for 5 nights in a row.  Not with tryouts coming up."

Sehun slowly inched away, preparing to make a break for it.

"Oh,  _no you don'_ t, Oh Sehun.  Don't you even  _think_  about it."

But Sehun was past thinking about it.  He was already lifting onto his feet and halfway standing before Luhan reached out and snagged his cloak, yanking him back down.

He fell on top of Luhan and they struggled for a bit, Sehun wheezing as Luhan wrestled him over.  Sehun was bigger than Luhan, but they'd been doing this for so many years that the older male knew exactly how to subdue the younger.  Thin fingers dug into the soft juncture of Sehun's collarbone and the Air Dragon immediately went limp, whimpering as Luhan pushed him to the floor and swung a leg over his middle to keep him pinned. 

_Well,_  Sehun mused, even as his neck pulsed with discomfort.   _This is far from boring._

Luhan was flushed with victory, his eyes glowing gray as he snarled down at his captive.  And suddenly Sehun was reminded so very much of that night when he'd experienced his First Change.  Of how Luhan had manhandled him even then, forcing Sehun to the ground, grip tight around his neck.

Luhan continued to stare down at him, and then there was a moment where the older dragon tensed, and Sehun knew exactly what memories were flashing through his mind. 

Neither of them moved, the atmosphere suddenly charged.  Luhan's bright gray eyes flicked down to Sehun's lips for half a second.  

Sehun slowly drew the swell of his bottom lip between his teeth...

...and then Luhan was scrambling off of him, pressing against the far wall.  His eyes were wide, his cheeks glowing red. 

"I--that...,"  Luhan glanced down at Sehun and then away, refusing to hold his gaze.  He cleared his throat and spoke with his head facing the hallway. "You should stop slacking, and I should  _go_ \---"

Sehun was off the floor in quick blast of air, darting forward to cage Luhan against the wall and block his escape.  

"I think you should stay," he said lowly.

Luhan opened his mouth to protest and Sehun dipped his head without another thought, pressing his lips to the elder's.

Luhan went rigid, unmoving.

"Stop," he murmured as Sehun pulled back.

Sehun immediately kissed him again.  Once, twice.

"Seriously, Sehun."

Another peck. And another. He traced his lips down Luhan's neck, breathing softly against the skin, inhaling his scent.

"I said," Luhan's voice was fluttery, hitched.  " _Stop_."

"Why?"  Sehun murmured against Luhan's jaw, nosing his way up to the older man's ear.  "Why should I?  We've done this before.  It's no big deal."

"Because," Luhan insisted.  "That was different. It was your First Change. And I like Mins---"

Right at that moment, Sehun bit down on Luhan's earlobe, and the Air Dragon's knees buckled enough for him to collapse against the wall and slide down slightly.  Sehun smirked and wedged a thigh between the older man's legs, keeping him upright.  He could feel Luhan trembling. 

Sehun's mouth glided back along Luhan's cheek and he took a moment to press a firm kiss there before adding one more to the older male's lips. Luhan swallowed a whimper and Sehun pulled back to stare at him.

"You can like Minseok and still kiss me," Sehun reasoned softly, voice a low rumble.  "It's not like you two are in a relationship."

He could tell Luhan's resolve was wavering, growing weak.  

"But you,"  Luhan closed his eyes and  swallowed heavily, his body still thrumming against Sehun's like a well tuned instrument.  "That doesn't bother you?"

Sehun felt a strange niggling in his chest that he suspected might have been a little bit of what Luhan termed 'bothered'.  But it wasn't enough to make Sehun change his mind about this.  

He'd been craving Luhan for too long.  Emotions were trivial at this point.

"I won't get any wrong ideas," Sehun answered.  "I know what type of deal this would be."

Luhan exhaled, and opened his eyes, finally meeting Sehun's own.  

"I don't want your feelings to get hurt, Sehun."

"They won't, hyung," he leaned in again and this time Luhan didn't protest, though his eyes were still reflecting his indecision.  "There's no strings attached," Sehun whispered darkly.  "I promise."

  
\--~~--    

* * *

A/N:  _Because evil Sehun is sexy._

   _Goddamn._

 

 Yixing

 Baekhyun

All credit to Adalfyre on Deviantart for the dragon pictures!

 

<3

\--RedThreads


	18. Dark Deals

 

Chapter 18:  Dark Deals

\--~~--

As the weeks went on, the number of Dark Dragon attacks increased. The signal, a sound that had once chilled Kyungsoo to the bone, was quickly becoming something similar to background noise.  It would sound once, twice, thrice, however many times necessary, and then the EXO members would be bursting from different classrooms (depending on the time of day) and grouping close together to confer before splitting off again, some staying at the school, others shifting forms and swiftly disappearing over the horizon.

From what Kyungsoo could glean from rumors and the little amount of information Kris was allowed to give the students, there was no pattern evident in the Dark Dragons' movements.  Nothing, except for the recurring fact that the number of enemy dragons increased with every attack.  That, and they always targeted the Lower Ring.  

Kyungsoo had been worried the first few attacks, convinced that maybe Kris was right and the Dark Dragons had some sort of grand plan to storm the school in attempt to spirit him away.

But Kyungsoo didn't seem to be what they were after; the Dark Dragons always retreated just as the EXO members arrived, never pushing closer to the school or fighting to gain ground.  They were acting like a bunch of flighty scavengers, backing off at the first sign of challenge, but never departing too far, always circling around, waiting, waiting,  _waiting._...

And that was the part that was really worrying Kyungsoo.  

_Because what were they waiting for?_

It was weird behavior that left Kyungsoo feeling uneasy and tense, a sensation similar to the eerie calm before a violent storm. But there hadn't been any close calls since Minseok's injury that first time, and Kyungsoo had to remind himself that everything was going to be fine.  

Nothing was going to happen.

At least, nothing that the EXO members couldn't handle.

They would be fine.

Kai would be fi----

Kyungsoo jerked to a stop, palm meeting his forehead with a hard thwack.

 _Stop it_ , he chided himself.   _Just stop it.  Don't even go there.  Kai is none of your concern._

After a few more moments of forehead bashing, Kyungsoo resumed his walk along the lakeside, tossing a pebble in his hand distractedly, and wondering exactly how long the EXO members would be gone this go round.  Another sighting had been signaled, the 5th this week, and it had become such a common occurrence that students were no longer even put on lockdown.  

Kyungsoo tossed the pebble into the air and this time it hung there, caught in the force field of his powers.  He pulled another stone up from the ground, so that both pebbles floated above his hand, and he idly twirled the smooth rocks through the air as he walked. 

He wondered how many Dark Dragons would be pummeling the Lower Ring this time?  And what if they randomly decided to attack the EXO members?  Could they handle it if they were outnumbered?  

Kyungsoo came to a stop, pebbles dropping into his outstretched palm with a soft clack.  He clenched his fist around them, feeling their worn smoothness and listening to their soft voices; they were agitated, reflecting his own mood.  

Kyungsoo stared out at the lake, turning in a slow circle to take in the training field and the high silhouette of the dorms.   He could see the faint spires of the library in the distance, the sharp hedges and walls of the gardens.

The sun was setting, light sparking against windowpanes and painting the buildings a soft orange. Kyungsoo blinked against the brightness and shielded his eyes, thinking that he'd never seen a sight so pretty.

And something in that image was what spurred his next thought, unbidden and completely true: Kyungsoo wanted to become a part of EXO.

But not with the ulterior motive of gaining back his freedom. 

Because Kyungsoo wasn't truly even a captive anymore.  He was an Elemental Dragon, and somehow, over the span of the months and the changing of the seasons, the School of Magic had become his home.  A place were he belonged.  More than the Lower Ring ever had been, or ever could be.

And Kyungsoo wanted to protect this place, save this glowing view, this exact moment.  Save it for some future student who had finally found a place in which he belonged.

Kyungsoo didn't want to go back to being a common thief, living in ignorance of his true nature.  The thought of losing touch with his powers physically _hurt._

The Earth Dragon crouched low to the ground, gaze now fixed on the sandy gravel beneath his feet.  He placed his empty palm flat on the surface, fingers digging into the chilled sand so that little bits wedged beneath his nails.  Kyungsoo exhaled as his awareness trickled into the earth, spreading outward in snaking tendrils until he was tapped into the very heart of his element.

The Earth was alive beneath him, rumbling happily with his change in mood.  This plot of land was ancient, infused with magic that went far below the structure of the school building.  And the ground seemed almost thirsty for attention, for the presence of some Earth magic; it had been untouched for 500 long years.

Kyungsoo smiled to himself, pleased with the eager reception from the ground beneath.  

And this, Kyungsoo realized, was power.  This was belonging.  This was  _home._

There was a sudden crunching of gravel behind him, and Kyungsoo could sense exactly who it was.  His heart leapt in confirmation.  "I need your help," Kyungsoo said without preamble, not moving from his place on the ground.

"With what?" Kai asked, voice laced with weariness and a tinge of surprise. Kyungsoo knew that the Air Dragon always returned to check on him after the attacks.  Probably to make sure Kyungsoo was still around, and not doing anything too suspicious (though sometimes the Earth Dragon liked to pretend that Kai was reassuring himself of Kyungsoo's safety).

A couple of months ago that thought would have made Kyungsoo snarl; he didn't need to be protected like some weakling.  But he'd come to expect such behavior from Kai, and Kyungsoo realized he only felt a vague sort of exasperated fondness toward his supposed nemesis.   

"Train me," Kyungsoo finally answered, standing up and turning around to face the Air Dragon.

Kai studied him for a moment, dark eyes appraising.  "You actually think you can make the team?"  His tone wasn't scathing or mocking, but Kyungsoo lifted his chin all the same. 

"I can make it," Kyungsoo said slowly, "if you help me."

"But you see," Kai responded, eyes going sultry as he slunk close to the Earth Dragon.  "It's not in my best interest to have you pass the EXO tryouts."

Kyungsoo's brow furrowed and then his mind caught on.

The Bet.

"Change your terms and I may reconsider it," Kai continued, circling behind Kyungsoo.  He settled his chin on the Earth Dragon's shoulder and breathed against his neck.  "Make it worth my time."

Kyungsoo exhaled heavily and closed his eyes in a brief moment of indecision.  Kai had him cornered and Kyungsoo felt as though he were literally about to sell his soul to the Devil.  The Air Dragon had to know how much it bothered Kyungsoo, to be so trapped.

But what did Kyungsoo want more?  To keep his pride (what little was left) or to have a better shot at making it through the EXO tryouts?  

He swallowed harshly and made a decision.

"Okay, fine," he said through tightly clenched teeth.  "If you agree to train me, you can have me."

"I can  _have_  you?"

"I'll do whatever you ask of me until after tryouts."

"And if you don't make the team?"

Kyungsoo clenched his fists. The pebbles in his hand ground against each other.  "Then I don't make the team," he replied.  "My fault, not yours."

Kai leaned back in consideration of this newest proposal, and his mouth curled into a satisfied smirk as he finally stepped in front of the older male.  Kyungsoo felt his body react with how close they were.  The Air Dragon hadn't touched him in weeks, not since that time in Kai's bedroom, and Kyungsoo suddenly felt like an addict who was craving a fix.  A fix that only Kai could give.

"Deal," the Air Dragon purred, holding his hand out for Kyungsoo to take.

Kyungsoo hesitated for only a second longer, wondering what he'd just done, before reaching out and gripping Kai's hand in return.  He repressed the shiver that traveled up his arm as the Air Dragon pulled him close.  

And this, Kyungsoo realized as the connection between them sizzled, was also power: a strange mixture of magic that was a shade darker than either his Earth magic or Kai's Air magic.  This was a type of magic that existed only between natural born enemies, a magic that had been growing since Kai and Kyungsoo's first encounter. 

 _Black_ magic, Kyungsoo decided.  Not the type the Dark Dragon's dealt, but a different kind entirely.  

The kind that one fell into and could never escape.  The kind that would pull you under and wrap you up, possess you until the end of time.  The kind that you  _wanted_  to fall into.

Kai's eyes were hooded, his gaze knowing.  

"Deal," Kyungsoo muttered.   

Kai bent forward, breath ghosting along Kyungsoo's lips, warm and tantalizing.  His eyes were as dark as this deal.

Kyungsoo gave in.  He'd always been a child of the night anyways.

They sealed it with a kiss.

\--~~--

Luhan sat at the dinner table, studiously ignoring the young Air Dragon that was sending him dark glares from the opposite end.  Chanyeol, Joonmyun, and Kai separated the distance between them, but Luhan found it hard to relax, feeling only marginally safer on the other end of the human buffer. 

This sort of behavior had been going on for a while now, Luhan doing whatever he could to avoid any interaction with Sehun.  

And over the weeks, as Sehun realized that Luhan was dead set on ignoring him, the younger EXO member had gone from rolling his eyes in exasperation to being actively angry.

But Luhan didn't care how many snide remarks Sehun let slip or how many times the younger dragon goaded him; he wasn't going to crack his silence. 

He was so pissed at Sehun for putting him in this fucked up position….for making Luhan feel guilty every time he smiled at Minseok, for making him feel like he'd done something forbidden, something that had to be kept secret.  Sehun was like a younger brother to Luhan, and what had happened in that alcove  _should not have happened._

And maybe Luhan was sort-of-kind-of mad at himself too; he’d given into Sehun's advances too easily.  

But Luhan had been so untouched for so long, so trapped in his hopeless desire for Minseok, that the moment Sehun's lips had touched his own, he'd been lost in the sensation.  He hadn’t had that sort of physical contact since, well, maybe that time he’d helped Sehun through his First Change, several years ago.  

And Luhan hadn’t realized how much he’d craved it, that heady sense of being stroked, skin on skin.  Of being kissed.  Of being wanted.  

It had been more than the frantic need of a First Change; it had been a moment of mutual satisfaction, an understanding that Sehun wanted Luhan because he was Luhan, and not because Luhan was a person that was conveniently available at the right moment. 

It was almost embarrassing how pliant Luhan had become in Sehun’s (much improved) hands.  He'd barely been able to move afterward, his limbs so loose with pleasure.  Sehun had worked him up with deft flicks of his wrist before dropping to his knees and taking him into his mouth.  Luhan had made some awful sounds then, all fluttery gasps and weak moans.  He hadn't lasted long with Sehun working him over like that, staring up at him through dark lashes and making a slick show of it.  The moment Luhan had finished releasing into the younger's mouth, he'd collapsed to the floor, chest heaving, his own teeth marks decorating the side of his hand from where he'd bitten in to stifle his groan.  

Even now, the thought of that moment sent a shuddering wave of intensity through Luhan's body, the sudden pleasure enough to make him jerk forward in his seat.  He exhaled heavily and forced those heated thoughts from his mind.

He shouldn't be thinking of Sehun like this.

It was weird.  

And besides, it was  _Minseok_ that Luhan liked.  It was Minseok that made his heart melt, and his skin shiver in secret anticipation.

Not Sehu---

"Luhan?"

His gaze snapped around, eyes focused on the Water Dragon beside him.  Minseok looked slightly concerned, brow raised and hand extended as though he'd been waving it in front of Luhan’s face for several seconds.

"You okay there?" the older male questioned, lowering his hand and smiling half-heartedly.  

"What?  Yeah," Luhan answered, sneaking a glance around Dining Hall to see if anyone else had witnessed his moment of blankness.  "I'm fine!"

He heard Sehun's snort from across the table, and Luhan had to will away the heat that crept up his neck.   

 _Damn him_ , he thought, the spoon in his grasp bending from the force of his tight-knuckled grip.  _He's such a brat._

"Are you finished eating?" Minseok was asking.  Luhan brought himself back to focus and suddenly realized that his bowl of meat stew was nothing more than dregs of broth.  

When had he eaten it all?

"I guess I am," he answered, tossing his useless silver-ware into the bowl and then leaning back.

"You wanna hang out then?  I actually have something I've been meaning to ask you..."  Minseok was already standing up, and Luhan immediately followed, glad for any reason he could find to get away from Sehun’s vindictive stare.

They quickly deposited their trays in the washing window and then Luhan followed after the shorter EXO member, waiting to see where they were headed.

Minseok led them outside into one of the quieter courtyards, and Luhan exhaled happily as the cool autumn air knocked his temperature back to normal.  He could breathe easier now that Sehun wasn't near, smothering him with vibes of spite. 

Luhan ran a hand through his hair and followed along as Minseok continued to walk ahead in silence; he wondered if the Water Dragon was thinking about Yixing. He had to have noticed that the Healer had skipped dinner.  Again.  

Luhan hadn't seen the outcome of that library meeting between the two ex's those few weeks ago, but he knew that none of the tension between the two Water Dragons had been resolved.  In fact, it seemed to have grown.  Especially with the two interacting on all the missions of late.  Yixing went on ignoring Minseok, and Minseok tried to appear unaffected, but Luhan knew Minseok well enough by now to tell that the Water Dragon was upset.  His laughter seemed a little more reserved and his smiles a little bit shorter.  He appeared to have reverted back to his stoic self of a few months ago, before Luhan had forcefully inserted himself into Minseok's life.

And Luhan didn't know how to fix the Water Dragon’s worry, was too scared to broach the sensitive topic of Minseok's past relationship.  Besides, Minseok's business with Yixing had nothing to do with Luhan.  Nothing.

The Air Dragon sighed and nearly ran into the shorter male when Minseok suddenly stopped moving.  There was a moment of silence and then Minseok whipped around to face Luhan, bringing them nose-to-nose.  Luhan's breath caught at the close proximity and he attempted to backpedal, but Minseok reached out and pulled him back again, dark eyes close.  "I'm going to ask my question now," he mumbled, and Luhan could only blink, his heart caught in his throat, pulse beginning to pound in his ears.  "And I want an honest answer."     

Oh god.  Had he found out about Sehun?  Was he going to ask about what had happened between them?

Luhan already had a denial on his tongue.

"Do you like me, Luhan?"

"We aren't in that type of relationship!" Luhan spewed, eyes wide and panicked.  "It didn't mean  _anyth_ \--- Wait."  Luhan's lagging mind finally caught up to the question.  "What?"  

Minseok's hold on him had slackened in the wake of Luhan's exclamation, and now the Water Dragon had raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.  "Um... I asked if you liked me, but maybe I was wrong---"

"Yes!" Luhan interrupted.  "I mean no!  I mean--," he halted mid-sentence and raised a palm to cover his face in frustration.  God, this was embarrassing.  "You're not wrong,” Luhan uttered weakly, not even daring to remove his hand.  “I like you, Minseok.  I like you  _a lot._ " 

The Air Dragon stood in absolute silence, could feel his face burning under his fingers.  This was mortifying.

Luhan was about to turn and run when gentle fingers gripped his own and pulled them from his face.  He immediately deflected his gaze to the side, not wanting to see Minseok's rejection.  

A firm grip on either side of his cheeks forced his head back around, and Luhan found himself staring straight into Minseok's eyes with no escape.  "I'm going to ask you another question," the older male stated, voice low.  "And I want an honest answer."

"Yeah," Luhan rasped, feeling hopeless.  “Okay.”  His throat was dry.

Minseok inhaled deeply, as though steeling himself for what he was about to say, and Luhan felt his stomach clench in dread.  This was probably going to be the question about Sehun.

"Luhan...," Minseok's hands were still on either side of his face, his touch as cool as his element.  Luhan blinked furiously, trying to prepare himself for the inevitable.  

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

\--~~--

Sehun slowly backed away from the scene, not wanting to hear Luhan's answer.  He shouldn't have followed them out here.  

He shouldn't have cared that Minseok was making a move on Luhan.

He shouldn't have cared that Luhan was being a little bitch about what happened the other night in the alcove.

He shouldn't care at all, because there were no strings attached.

But Sehun did care, and he was tired of being ignored.  There was something else too, something clawing at the back of his mind, telling him that his anger ran deeper than he cared to explore.  But he wasn't in the mood to confront that.  

He honestly just felt like punching something.

Felt like punching Minseok.

Sehun found himself stalking toward the training rooms, moving in a silent rage.  He needed to let off some steam, clear his mind of the past few weeks.

But as he walked into the largest chamber, quiet and unannounced, he found that the room was already occupied, the lone person practicing basic fighting stances with steadfast concentration.   

Sehun paused for a moment, forgetting his anger in place of grudging appreciation. The figure moved across the floor in graceful spins and quick gestures, bared feet barely tracing the wooden planks.  He executed a difficult turn with apparent ease, the muscles of his naked chest flexing in practiced constraint.  

The next defensive form the stranger transitioned into seemed familiar, and it didn’t take long for Sehun to pinpoint the reason why. 

Sehun's lips curled into a menacing smile as the person across the room demonstrated Sehun’s own personal fighting style, even imitating the way Sehun often folded his palms together before beginning a difficult set.  

If this guy wanted to practice defense, Sehun was more than willing to help.

The Air Dragon made his presence known with a sharp gust of wind, and the practicing male startled, avoiding the attack with a duck of sheer instinct.

Sehun blasted another wave of air, and another, and the boy dodged again and again, somehow able to detect exactly where each blow would land.  They circled the room, and as Sehun upped the intensity of his attacks, he came to the realization that his opponent did not actually command an element.  

And was also a slave.  

The silver glint of Kris's personal collar flashed from the boy's neck as he and Sehun fought, both of them still moving around each other like defensive predators.  

Sehun tested the other male, observing slight shifts in the slave's style depending on the attack he was avoiding.  There was the quick duck-and-run of Minseok, the sturdy stance of Chanyeol, Luhan's unparalleled footwork.  And he caught flashes of other EXO members as well (the smooth spin of Joonmyun, the bold flip of Kai, Baekhyun’s reckless sprint, Kris’s swift dive) and Sehun was both flattered and insulted that a mere slave had picked up on so many difficult techniques that they had all taken years to perfect.  

The opposing male switched styles again, and suddenly Sehun felt as though he was fighting against himself.  He sent a fast swirl of air and the tall male across from him clapped his palms together, creating a point and parting the current with ease.  Sehun was sweating hard, could feel his frustration getting the best of him.

He paused long enough to rip his cloak off and pull his shirt over his head with an irritated yank.

This guy knew not only Sehun's best moves, but also the best ways to counter them.  

Sehun threw several more attacks, muscles drawing tight and beginning to protest from the intense stimulation.  Sehun didn’t like to lose.     

Didn’t like to lose anything.

Not a fight.

Not a game.

Not a friend. 

Not Luhan.

By now, the two opponents had moved closer to one another, were nearly head to head, and Sehun abandoned his air control in favor of hand-to-hand combat, throwing his whole weight into it.  The slave's eyes beckoned in challenge, and Sehun obliged.  

But for every punch, every jab that Sehun attempted, the boy blocked and avoided, moving as though he could predict Sehun’s every move.  The Air Dragon yelled, sweat stinging his eyes and anger making him sloppy.  He was starting to slow down, wasn't pacing himself very well. But it felt good to go all out, to flail around without control or precision.  

He fought until his body sagged and sweat matted his bangs.  He fought until he couldn’t think anymore.  Couldn’t feel anymore.

The slave darted in and reached forward to grab Sehun's wrists, pulling him close and spinning him around so that he was trapped against the other’s chest.  Sehun exhaled, and the next second he found himself face down on the ground, head turned to the side, a hard knee pressing into his lower back.

The room grew quiet save for the sound of labored breathing, and after a few tense moments the weight on Sehun’s back disappeared; a body slumped down next to him, limbs outstretched.  

Sehun glanced at the slave from the corner of his eye, watched the guy's chest heave up and down in exertion.  "You could get in trouble if I told anyone," Sehun finally breathed.  

The slave cracked a smile, the collar on his neck lifting slightly as his throat worked around a swallow.  "I could," he eventually responded.  "But you won’t tell."

Sehun lifted his torso off the ground, turning so that he too was on his back facing the high ceiling.  He felt loose and floaty, his emotions winding down.  Thoughts of Luhan were second to his exhaustion and Sehun didn't really want to think past anything but the way he was feeling right this second. 

Kris's slave had turned his head to the side, and Sehun did the same, so that they were staring across at each other. 

Everyone knew that slaves weren't allowed to learn how to fight; what master wanted to deal with a slave that had the knowledge and power to pull off an attack? But as Sehun observed the male sprawled to his right, he felt a moment of pity.  This guy was clearly a natural born warrior.  It was too bad he’d never be recognized for it.

That had honestly been one of the best fights Sehun had had in a while. A nice change.  A good challenge.  

He turned his gaze back to the ceiling, sardonic smile curling his lips upward.  His body was tired, but something in his heart still hurt, fresh and alive.  "What's your name?" he questioned.

The guy huffed softly, his breathing already returning back to normal.  "I'm called Tao."

"Tao," Sehun repeated thoughtfully.  He snuck another glance at the figure lying beside him.  The slave's skin was a pleasing shade of brown, the lines of his face and upper body glistening in perspiration.  He couldn’t be any older than Sehun.  "We should do this again."

Tao caught him staring and Sehun didn’t turn away.  “If you insist,” the slave returned, eyes gleaming in unconcealed excitement.  

\--~~--

Joonmyun had been making his nightly rounds, just after Curfew, when he was accosted.  He'd been so distracted, so caught in his own mind, that he hadn't even sensed the presence of another person until it was too late.  

And now a wiry arm was wrapped around his neck and a heavy hand was firmly sealed over his mouth.  Joonmyun struggled, but the hold on his air passage only tightened and he was suddenly finding it extremely hard to breathe.  

He was about to actually panic and pull on his powers when a familiar voice whispered into his ear, low and threatening: "We need to talk."

His heartbeat sped at the sound (not out of fear, though he almost wished that were the reason), and Joonmyun forced himself to relax and control his frantic attempts at breathing.  Because he wasn't in danger.  

"Follow me.  And don't say a word."

 _Or what?_  Joonmyun wanted to laugh. But the male who was kidnapping him had already grabbed him by the wrist and started tugging him in the direction of the gardens.  

He wondered what the hell Chen thought he was up to, threatening Joonmyun like this.

Joonmyun really should have protested, reprimanded the Fire Dragon for being out past Curfew and sentenced him to some inane punishment…. but something about the warmth of Chen's hand wrapped around Joonmyun's forearm kept him silent.

The slender male pulled Joonmyun along on silent feet, his hand like an iron brand against Joonmyun's skin.

Chen's touch had been just as hot on that rainy day in the forest when they'd---

"Duck," Chen instructed, and Joonmyun did, stumbling after the other male, raising one hand to bat at the hanging husks of vines.  

Joonmyun's cheeks were burning by the time they stepped through the clinging plants, emerging into a silent clearing.  

Joonmyun drew to a halt, briefly forgetting his self caused embarrassment, and instead stared around in open-mouthed awe.  "What is this place?" he whispered hoarsely, assuming he was allowed to speak now.  Chen stood a few feet away, having relinquished his hold on the Water Dragon and retreated toward a large marble statue that was situated in the middle of the open space.

Chen rested his hand against the stone and smiled, almost fondly.  "A secret."

Joonmyun wished he'd been paying more attention to how they'd gotten here.  He'd been at this school for 7 years and never even known that this private garden existed.  Chen turned, eyes hardening as he fixed them on Joonmyun.  Joonmyun straightened wondering what exactly the Fire Dragon wanted with him.

Surely he didn't want to talk about what had happened several weeks ago in the forest?  Even though Joonmyun himself had found it hard to keep thoughts of that particular encounter from his mind.  

"Look,” Chen started, “what happened that day---," 

Joonmyun immediately raised a hand.  "I thought we agreed not to talk about it."

Chen looked genuinely confused for a moment, and then his entire face turned the color of a ripe tomato in the span of 5 seconds.  Joonmyun averted his eyes, trying to keep his own blush at bay.

"No," Chen clarified, waving his hands, "that's… that’s actually not what I wanted to talk about.  And we shouldn't!  We shouldn't, um," he cleared his throat, " _ever_ talk about that. It shouldn't have happened."

"Right!" Joonmyun quickly agreed.  "It shouldn't have.  It was...we were...we were under the influence.  Not our fault."

Even though Joonmyun really couldn't stop thinking about it.  

At the time, he might have been overwhelmed by scents and instinctual urges, but he had no trouble now, recalling the way Chen's body had felt so warm under his wet fingertips, the way the Fire Dragon had arched so prettily beneath him, skin pale and unblemished.

Even just staring at Chen brought back that same stirring in Joonmyun’s veins, that pulsing urge to take, take _, take._

Except there were no mating scents in the air, no lingering pheromones to alter his state of mind.

There was just Chen.  Just Chen standing in an empty garden, regarding Joonmyun with strangely shy eyes.  

And Joonmyun had never really noticed Chen.  Except for maybe when the guy was causing trouble.  But even then, he'd never taken the time to really study the Fire Dragon.  He was actually quite pretty, Joonmyun thought, with his wavy hair and feline eyes.  Chen's lips were a small bow of pink, and Joonmyun knew they were so, so soft and could let out the most beautiful sounds----

Chen opened his mouth and it was at that point that Joonmyun realized he'd been staring.  

"I was actually going to ask that you not tell anyone about my powers," Chen finally stated.

And Joonnmyun pulled himself back to reality at the strange request, trying to keep his mind on track. "Wait…. _what?_  Why?"

"Because I want to show everyone."

Joonmyun cocked his head and Chen sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." The Fire Dragon's voice was laced with steel and the undercurrent of something darker.  The shy persona was gone and the trouble maker was back.  "You don't know what it's like to be considered the weakest link, the hopeless student, the worthless son."

Chen began to move, hands clenched into tight fists by his sides.  "I'm so tired of being overlooked and treated like I don't matter.  I want to show everyone that I'm better than that.  That I'm _stronger."_

He stopped moving and this time when his eyes met Joonmyun's they were glowing bright with flecks of gold and determination.

"I want to win the EXO tryouts, and I want the entire _fucking school_ to watch me do it."  Chen looked like one of those large exotic cats from the Eastern Fire territories; all contained strength and guarded intentions.  One wrong move and he’d eat you alive.

Joonmyun folded his arms, suddenly feeling very small under the weight of Chen's ambition.  "Okay," he responded.  "I'll keep quiet."  It'd been weeks and Joonmyun hadn't revealed anything about Chen's rare talent.  He could keep his mouth shut for a little longer.  Chen had relaxed with Joonmyun's reassurance, and the older male almost felt guilty for what he was about to say next.  "But only under one condition..."  

Chen tensed, eyes instantly narrowing in suspicion.

"You have to let me help you."

The Fire Dragon drew back in surprise.  "Why?"

Joonmyun faltered for a moment, asking himself the same question. "Um...You'll need to practice fighting against different elements, right?  And maybe I can help you find resources that have to do with lightning control."

Chen regarded him with a raised brow.  He still looked unconvinced.

"And I can help you past the Curfew rule...," Joonmyun continued.  "So that you don't get in trouble if you're caught."

"But why?" Chen questioned again.  "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing," Joonmyun shrugged.  "I’m just a nice guy."  A _nd I can't stop thinking perverted thoughts about you and I maybe want you more than I should and this kind of fixation is bad for me.  Bad._

"You're too nice for your own good," Chen replied with a snort.  “Someone might take advantage of you one day.” 

"I know," Joonmyun laughed, a little awkward, eyes darting to the ground, because sometimes he wasn’t as nice as he let on.  And every once in a while he used that misconception to do very un-nice things. 

The atmosphere between the two grew relaxed, and Joonmyun gestured around the garden in question.  "Should we meet here for practice?  If you want to keep your powers secret it might be best to stay away from the school."

"Yeah," Chen said, studying the perimeter of the area with his hands propped on his hips.  He had nice hands, Joonmyun noted, and he tried to look past the Fire Dragon's fingers to focus instead on what was around him.  The huge statue in the middle of the garden crouched like a silent guardian, the only witness to Joonmyun's wandering gaze.  

"That had been my thought too ...," Chen continued, and Joonmyun's attention yanked back to Chen's face as the Fire Dragon turned (because the EXO member's eyes had dipped to the nice hips on which the nice hands had been resting). 

He cleared his throat awkwardly.  "Alright, okay, so um... Should we start practicing right now?"

Joonmyun's face was red.  He could feel it.

Chen tilted his head, and Joonmyun's night vision didn't miss the dusting of color that was slowly infusing the Fire Dragon's cheeks.

 _Aaaaand_  now Joonmyun's face was doubly red. Chen must have noticed his staring. This might be hard.  

"Okay," Chen mumbled, pacing away.  "Right now sounds good."

\--~~--

* * *

 


	19. Nighttime

Chapter 19: Nighttime 

\--~~-

Yixing wasn't really one for revenge.  He liked to think he was a mild sort of guy, not too opinionated, not too quick to blow his temper.  He was a peace-maker, a Healer. More inclined to fix people rather than break them.

But watching the way Minseok slid the palm of his hand across Luhan's lower back was enough to have Yixing feeling a little less than peaceful.  

He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the plastic tray in his hand, purposely stepping past the EXO dining table and angling toward a table in the far corner of the cafeteria instead.  The water in his drinking cup was steadily solidifying into a heavy chunk of ice, tendrils of his power slipping through his control. 

The Water Dragon took a seat beside Baekhyun, setting his tray down with more force than necessary, and the Fire Dragon blinked in surprise as Yixing's cup toppled sideways and hit the table with a weighty thunk.  "Nice to see you actually eating," Baekhyun remarked dryly, picking up Yixing's glass from the tabletop and setting it straight; the water in the container liquified in Baekhyun's grip, but the outside remained frosty, even as Baekhyun released it.  "Food is important, you know," he continued, choosing to avoid the obvious topic of Yixing's agitation.  "You need it to live."

Yixing rolled his eyes and made a show of shoving a huge bite of steak into his mouth, chewing until Baekhyun backed off.  "I eat," Yixing muttered defensively.  "I had fruit for breakfast."  But that had been over 12 hours ago, and lately Yixing tended to forget about lunch and dinner.  He was so wrapped up in his recent research project that he often forgot what day it even was.  Between translating old documents and going to class and responding to the frequent Dark Dragon attacks, Yixing hardly had time to have an appetite. 

And when he'd finally found the energy to come into the Dining Hall, he got a firsthand glimpse of the school's _newest couple_ , and now Yixing's appetite was all but gone. Again. 

His stomach clenched in distress, responding to his twisted emotions.  Yixing's water was frozen solid again, and Baekhyun had turned to speak with the Earth Dragon across the table.

Yixing sighed, left alone with his thoughts, and absently traced patterns in the frost on the outside of his glass.

Yeah.

Yixing's research was interesting, but he knew that wasn't his real motivation for immersing himself in it.  

He was using his work as an excuse to disconnect himself from the people around him. And Yixing could tell he was starting to suffer the effects of such isolation.  He'd lost a bit of weight, could often sense that his mind was foggy with exhaustion; he sometimes went almost a full day without speaking to another human being.  And more often than not, his entire body would creak in protest when he stood from his seat in the Infirmary, stretching out after long hours of being crouched over his manuscripts.  

He no longer used the library as a study location.  Not after his run in with Minseok.

Call it a gut feeling, but Yixing had known the Minseok-Luhan thing was bound to happen sooner or later. That still didn't make it any easier to avert his gaze from them, to swallow around the words in his throat, ignore the silent pain that shot through his body every time he was around the two. 

It was even worse that he couldn't find it in himself to hate Luhan.  Because Luhan really wasn't a bad guy.  He was smart, nice, a strong fighter who could potentially protect both himself _and_ Minseok.    

Yixing, in comparison, was pathetic and weak, a liability on the battlefield; his powers were only useful in the aftermath. 

He swallowed his food out of necessity and then sat his fork back on the table, feeling slightly nauseous.  Everything tasted bland in his mouth, unappetizing and gross.  

He grew still, staring down at his tray with a listless gaze, barely listening to the people speaking around him.  Across from him, Chen was poking fun at Kyungsoo, Baekhyun snorting into his drink at whatever had been said.  

Everyone else in the cafeteria continued to talk and eat as well, oblivious to Yixing's inner turmoil.

He didn't want to be here.  It was too noisy.  Too alive.

He was about to stand and leave when a sudden silence enveloped the table.  Yixing blinked, turned to stare at the figure that was casting a shadow over his shoulder.  

Chanyeol stood there, tall and imposing, mouth hitched in a forced smile as he stared down at the person next to Yixing.

"Mind if I join?" the Fire Dragon questioned, addressing the table, but keeping his gaze fastened on Baekhyun.  Yixing could sense the sudden stiffness in Baekhyun's form, could tell there was a strained undercurrent flowing between the two guys; Baekhyun refused to glance away from his tray, and Chanyeol obviously wasn't going to move until he got a reaction.  Yixing studied them closely, could tell that Chanyeol was trying to fix something, bridge a gap that had been recently forged.

The Healer felt a wave of empathy for the gangly Fire Dragon, knew exactly what it was like to be on the outside of a relationship that had once seemed impenetrable.  

"There isn't any room," Baekhyun finally replied, making sure to keep his head turned away from Chanyeol's searching gaze.  

Yixing felt a terrible sense of deja vu, could see this relationship panning out exactly like his and Minseok's had.  All of the same elements were in place, the perfect recipe for disaster. And if Chanyeol was Yixing, then Baekhyun was playing the part of Minseok, trying to push Chanyeol away out of some misguided sense of protection.

Yixing and Minseok's end had come the moment Yixing had made the decision to be a part of EXO.

_"If you accept the offer to join EXO, I will break up with you," Minseok had warned, eyes flashing in anger._

_"What do you mean?" Yixing had questioned, brows furrowing in confusion at the sudden animosity from his boyfriend.  Yixing's face was still flushed with the excitement of victory, of being the last Dragon standing at the end of the tryout session.  He'd passed fair and square, all on his own, a moment he'd been dreaming about since he'd entered the School of Magic at the age of 12. "What are you talking about?"_

_Minseok's fists were clenched, his gaze bright with aggression, hair plastered to his forehead from the rain.  It had started to down pour in the last half of the final fight, a blessing to Yixing and part of the reason he'd been able to defeat his Fire Dragon opponent and come out on top._

_"You weren't supposed to win," Minseok spat, and Yixing flinched at the venom in his words.  "You can't handle EXO."_

_The Healer could feel his temper finally kicking in, overtaking his initial shock.  "Did you not just see me win?"_

_"Luck," Minseok insisted.  "You wouldn't have won without the rain."_

_"But I did," Yixing retaliated, voice almost desperate.  "I won.  And I thought---  I mean...," he couldn't form coherent sentences.  His entire body was shaking in fury._

_"I can't protect us both in a fight, Yixing.  You'd just be a distraction, and that could get one of us killed."_

_"But you wouldn't have to protect me! I can handle myself." And even Yixing could hear the desperation that was edging into his voice.  "It'll be fine."_

_He couldn't believe this was happening. Minseok wouldn't make him choose, wouldn't dare suggest breaking up.  Maybe this was a dream.  Maybe Yixing had actually been knocked out during the last fight._

_"You have to make a decision, Yixing." Minseok's voice was low now, carefully moderated.  He'd turned to face the doorway, was already walking away.  "It's me or EXO."_

And Yixing still felt the cut from the unfairness of that decision.  

But as much as he'd hated it, been blindsided and bitter, he'd had a long time to think back on that particular conversation, to analyze Minseok's reasoning.  

And he knew now that it had been Minseok's way of trying to protect them both from the pain that came in permanently losing someone you loved.  You couldn't bring someone back from death, and in this line of work the possibility of dying (or worse, going Dark) was very high.  Out of the previous elite team, Super Junior, only one person had survived.  And Ryeowook hadn't been Turned or killed like so many of his comrades, but he wasn't the same person either.   

Yixing could tell that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had hit that point in their relationship.  The point where one of them realized that losing the other was a very likely possibility.  And he could see that Baekhyun was following the same line of logic that Minseok had:  Cut the other person off.  Get rid of the emotional attachment, so if the loss does come, it won't hurt as badly for either party.

But Yixing knew from personal experience that you couldn't just switch emotions on and off like a light switch.  

It didn't work like that.

At least, for Yixing it didn't.  Because Yixing had been so mad at Minseok, hadn't wanted anything to do with him for several weeks after they'd ended things.  But that anger had eventually burned off and then the pining had kicked in.  He'd suddenly realized that he didn't really know how to function without Minseok. 

He'd wanted Minseok back, but Minseok, for all intents and purposes, had erased any apparent emotional connection to Yixing.  

And that's probably what had hurt the most.  How easy it had been for Minseok to throw away their relationship, to let go of everything they'd had.  To completely ignore Yixing and cut off their communication without a second thought.   

Yixing wouldn't sit by and watch the same thing happen to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.     

"You can have my seat," he said, standing up and sending Baekhyun a meaningful glance.  The Fire Dragon just clenched his jaw and let out a resigned sigh.  

Chanyeol gripped Yixing's shoulder as he slipped by.  "Thanks," the taller male muttered, palm warm, voice laced with gratitude. 

"No problem," Yixing sighed, feeling exhausted.

He dumped his food laden tray in the tray window and then started back toward the Infirmary, trying to shake away memories from the past.  

No point in trying to change what had already happened.  Minseok had clearly moved on, and Yixing...well, he would too.    
   
Probably...

...Maybe.

\--~~--

Chanyeol trailed after Baekhyun, determined to have a private word with him.    
        
The smaller male stalked in front of him, shoulders hunched, fists clenched in obvious agitation.  Baekhyun had been tense since dinner when Chanyeol had slid into the seat next to him.

They were halfway across the courtyard closest to the student dorms when Chanyeol finally broke the silence.

"Baekhyun..."

"Chanyeol."

_"Baekhyun."_

_"Chanyeol."_  
   
"At least _look_ at me."

The shorter Fire Dragon huffed and came to a stop, turning to glare up at Chanyeol in annoyance.  "What do you want, Chanyeol?"

"A kiss."  

That seemed to throw Baekhyun off, and Chanyeol took the moment to press forward.  He drew closer until Baekhyun was forced to crane his neck back to meet Chanyeol's eyes.

"I've missed you," Chanyeol breathed, voice sincere.  Baekhyun blinked at him slowly, mouth slightly parted as he registered the words.  "How have you been?"

Between classes, and EXO meetings, and all of the Dark Dragon attacks, Chanyeol had forgotten his anger toward Baekhyun, couldn't remember if he was supposed to be mad at Baekhyun or if Baekhyun was supposed to be mad at him.  

He just knew that it'd been too long since he'd talked to his boyfriend, _touched_ his boyfriend, and that needed to change.  

Baekhyun was still staring up at him with wary eyes, but Chanyeol could tell that the shorter male was being pulled into the moment despite his initial resistance.  Chanyeol reached forward, brought his hands up to cradle Baekhyun's face before closing the space between them so that their noses brushed.  "You've missed me too, right?"  He rubbed his nose back and forth in a gentle caress, lips hovering just above Baekhyun's.  "Tell me you have..."

Baekhyun resisted for a moment longer, eyes still open, fists clenched, and then he let out another frustrated huff and lifted onto his tip-toes to press his mouth firmly against Chanyeol's.  

Chanyeol smiled into the kiss, hands sliding down to grip Baekhyun's hips.  Baekhyun hiked an arm around Chanyeol's shoulders and dragged him closer, kissing him harder.  It was an angry kiss, Baekhyun's mouth slotting against Chanyeol's with forceful intent, but that's just the way he and Baekhyun worked.  They were so similar and yet so opposite, knowing just what buttons to push to get the other riled up or calmed down.  When they drew apart to breathe Chanyeol shifted the angle, turning Baekyun's head so that he could kiss him slower, deeper, an apology for whatever he'd done to deserve such a long silent treatment.

And Baekhyun's body relaxed, melting into Chanyeol's, his urgency slowing down, a silent acceptence of Chanyeol's apology. 

There were footsteps approaching the courtyard, and Baekhyun raised a hand, dimming the outside lights that surrounded them, never once pulling his lips away from Chanyeol's.

Chanyeol felt a spark of power flow through him in response, felt the sudden urge to get away, just he and Baekhyun.

"Let's go fly," he murmured between kisses.  The footsteps had drawn away, seeking a better lit path.

"Right now?" Baekhyun questioned breathlessly.

"Right now," Chanyeol urged, already turning and pulling Baekhyun along with him.  The shorter dragon rolled his eyes, but was soon enough keeping pace with Chanyeol, running along toward the training field; the lights dimmed and lit as they raced past, Baekhyun's enthusiasm getting the best of him.

And then they were in the open space of the field, the both of them releasing their grip to morph into their second form.  

Chanyeol soared upward in a sharp arc, Baekhyun zigging along beside him, wings snapping as they caught the wind.  The two dragons ascended high enough that the school buildings melted into black shapes below, yellow-lit windows interspersed throughout the darkness like floating candles.

The air was cool, but Chanyeol was hot, and Baekhyun looked beautiful in the moonlight, each of his scales seeming to glitter like a newly polished disk of copper.

Chanyeol felt his stress melt away with every pump of his wings, every inhale of frigid air, and he couldn't imagine anything he'd rather be doing right now than flying through the night with Baekhyun keeping a fast pace by his side.

They danced around each other, Baekhyun pulling in close to give a playful nip every once in a while.  Chanyeol growled, his chest growing hot with fire and affection.  

He loved Baekhyun.  Loved every stubborn scale on his serpentine body.  Every dyed hair on his human head.   

And Chanyeol knew, no matter what happened to them in the future, no matter how badly they fought, Baekhyun would always come back to him.  

Because Baekhyun loved Chanyeol too.

  
\--~~--  
Kris exited the Council room with his lips curled back in disgust.  

Old men were intolerable. 

Even his own father.  

 _Especially_ his own father.

Joonmyun trailed somewhere behind Kris, head bent in silence, steps light and unobtrusive. Kris on the other hand, was practically stomping down the hallway, surrounded by a black miasma, his dark mood warning off any attempts at conversation.

He walked until he couldn't contain himself any longer.  

"I'm not doing it," Kris growled, hands clenching into fists by his side.  "How is a wedding going to solve _anything?_ "

Joonmyun kept quiet for a moment longer, and Kris could tell that the Water Dragon was trying to find the right way to word his answer.  
   
"I'm not saying I agree with the Council,"  Joonmyun finally murmured, voice steady so as to not set Kris off.  "But a royal marriage _would_ calm the people.  It'd give them something to focus on."  

Kris snorted in disbelief.    

"And it'd be a show of alliance between factions,"  Joonmyun added.  "That's what the people need to see right now.  These Dark Dragon attacks are starting to make the public uneasy."

"It's making me uneasy,"  Kris countered. "And the last thing I need right now is to be sucked into some grandiose wedding scheme."

The Council hadn't announced _who_ Kris would be marrying, but that detail didn't seem to matter, so long as there was a royal wedding. It also didn't seem to matter that Kris was 150% against the whole idea.

There weren't any pure dragon Royals of marriagable age besides him, so he'd probably be paired off to some dragon girl from a wealthy dragon family with an old dragon name, and Kris would be expected to make a big show of it all and celebrate with the entire city and it was stupid and Kris _did not have time for this shit._

It was all political anyways.  Kris was nothing but a game piece, his marriage to a complete stranger only a necessary sacrifice for the good of the people.  To help keep them _calm_.   _Make them feel safe_.

As Kris continued to stalk down the hallway, he had the sudden revelation that he _did_ want a say in his own marriage.  Particularly the part where he decided _who_ he married.

Granted, Kris had never really thought about the possibility of getting married.  Well....he had, but only in the way all young people did.  He'd always assumed it would come about eventually because it was something that seemed to happen to everyone at some point.

But to him that decision was somewhere in the distant future, nothing but a milestone in his life that he had yet to reach.  And he'd never expected for the decision to be made for him, sprung upon him in the middle of a Council meeting.  His father hadn't even discussed the issue with him beforehand.  And that little exclusion might have been due to the fact that his father knew Kris would automatically disagree ( _which he had_ ).

Kris wasn't ready for marriage.  Hadn't met the right person or fallen in love yet, may never get the chance to experience that moment if he were already legally bound to another person.

And the thought of that bothered him more than he'd expected it to.

Kris halted and Joonmyun drew up short behind him.  "This is stupid," Kris murmured, bending his head and rubbing a hand through his hair in frustration.  "There is no time for a wedding right now."

"No," Joonmyun agreed.  "There's not, but I don't think even you could change the Council's decision.  You know how they get once they decide on something.  And they had your father's backing on it."

Intolerable.  

Kris ground his teeth, his stress level beginning to skyrocket.  He needed sleep before he lost his temper and did something crazy.

Where was Tao?

"I'll see you tomorrow," Joonmyun murmured before striding off in the direction of the gardens.  "Get some sleep, yeah?"

Kris waved him off with an irritable flick of his wrist and watched the Water Dragon go. Joonmyun disappeared around the corner of the hall with one last glance over his shoulder, and then Kris was alone for the first time since his imminent marriage had been announced.  Kris leaned his head back against the wall and inhaled deeply, calming himself.

_Don't think about it. You have ten thousand other issues to deal with._

_One of them being Tao._  Where was the boy??

After a moment of deep breathing, Kris took off in search of his slave.  

Tao was usually present when Kris left the Council room, but Kris had left a bit early (stormed out) and so Tao was probably still busy doing whatever it was he did in his limited amount of free time.  

Kris started down the stairs, angling toward the training rooms, knowing exactly where he'd find the younger boy.

He walked in silence, marriage thoughts still circling through his mind with all the persistence of a hungry mob of flies.  

Kris was tired.  And stressed.  He didn't want to deal with his own life right now.  Maybe he would ask Tao to give him a massage---.

Kris froze, every thought flying from his head.  He stared at the scene in front of him, not quite sure what to make of it.

He'd opened the training room door (the one without windows) and found Tao.

But Tao was not alone. 

Kris withdrew his hand from the doorknob, watching the moment play out.  

Tao was on his back, a lean body on top of him, pinning him to the ground.  Both males were shirtless, their muscles outlined and strained with the amount of force they were exerting against each other.  Tao squirmed and then suddenly went limp, his opponent exhaling loudly at the sudden lack of resistance.

And then Tao was in motion again, surging upward in a burst of energy, moving faster than Kris had ever seen him move before.  Tao grabbed his opponent, both legs clamping around the guy's slender waist, and then twisted, flipping them both over with a hard thud.   

Out of all the times Tao and Kris had practiced together, Tao had never fought like this.  Never used too much force or proven that he could really beat Kris in a show of muscle.

But as Kris stood there and watched Tao fight with such intensity, such raw strength, he realized that his slave had been holding back against him.  

Something stirred deep in EXO Leader's gut as Tao forced the body beneath him to lie still.  It was a peculiar heat in Kris's abdomen, something he couldn't quite place.

Fear maybe.  Fear that Tao had been caught practicing.  Fear that Tao would be punished. Outed.

But Tao was smiling down at the guy below him, teeth gleaming white against the tan skin of his face, and Kris felt that jerk in his stomach again, this time a bit stronger.

Tao rolled off his adversary, and Kris recognized Sehun as the Air Dragon sat up, wiping sweat from his forehead and frowning at Tao.

Neither of the boys had noticed that Kris was standing in the doorway.

"You cheated," Sehun accused, leaning over to swat at Tao.

"Did not," Tao shot back, scooting further away and turning to grab at a bottle of water.  "You just always assume you've won before you actually _have_."

Kris watched as Sehun's eyes traced down the curve of Tao's back, following a trail of sweat that was snaking its way down the slave's body.  "I do not," Sehun muttered half-heartedly, attention still focused elsewhere.

And that feeling in Kris's gut clenched into something he recognized.  Something that had a low growl building in the back of his throat.

Kris swiftly backed out of the room, retreating to the hallway and closing the door silently, confused by his own reaction.  He was acting as though...

No.

He had the right to be possessive.  There was nothing strange about that. Tao was his slave after all.  Tao was not supposed to be risking himself just to _play fight_ with Sehun.  

The image of Tao's body flexing as he forcibly flipped out of Sehun's grip flashed through Kris's mind and a line of heat shot straight down his middle, hard enough to have him gasping.  

That was _not_ a feeling of possessiveness.  

Kris stopped walking, the heel of his hand rising to press into his abdomen.

It was _want._  It was breath-stealing, toe-curling, heart-clenching _want._

He wanted ... _Tao?_

Kris blinked, feeling as though he were in a stupor.  He felt off, hazy, confused.  

How could he want _Tao_?  The boy was like a younger sibling to him.  A companion that was always in the background, a steady presence when Kris needed him.  A soft touch before bed, a warm body to curl around when he was tired.

...Tao was not supposed to be that muscled creature that could pin an Elemental Dragon to the floor with such apparent ease.  He was not supposed to be so _dominant._

And Kris suddenly knew what was bothering him about all of this.

It was not Tao himself, but the dominance he had displayed. That easy graceful movement, the surge of his body, the perspiration sliding down his back.  

Kris shivered at the thought of his slave tackling him to the floor and pinning him down, switching the roles and forcing Kris into submissiveness, taking the control out of his hands.

Kris found himself falling into the vision, wanting to experience the real thing, to feel Tao's toned body overpowering his own, Tao's dark gaze boring into him as he hovered above...

"Kris?"

Kris's sight snapped back into focus at the soft inquiry.  Tao stood there, eyes wide in question.  He'd cleaned himself up a bit, hair slicked back and wet, probably from a quick shower in one of the changing rooms.

Kris had somehow made it back to the Council doors, was standing in front of them, as he always did after a meeting. So Tao had no idea that Kris had seen him with Sehun.  Which was good.  

He could never let Tao know what sort of thoughts were running through his mind.  What sort of activities he wanted to ask of his slave. 

Yet the sight of Tao acting so subservient before him now was enough to have Kris's face heating with that same sense of want.

"Draw me a bath, Tao," Kris ordered gruffly, striding ahead to hide his unusual behavior.  "And make it cold."

_"Cold?"_

"Cold," Kris confirmed.

He was going to douse this flame before it had the chance to grow hotter.

\--~~--    

Chen's eyes followed the figure in front of him with unwavering intensity.  He could tell it made Joonmyun uncomfortable, and for some reason, that pleased the Fire Dragon.

Joonmyun must've finally found the aisle he was searching for because he made an abrupt left turn that had Chen blinking in confusion at his sudden disappearance.  

They were currently in the library, both of them having a bit of mutual free time to spare after lunch.  Joonmyun had offered to help Chen find a book that would help the Fire Dragon better understand the extent of his lightning powers.

But Chen was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the bookshelves rather than the male beside him.  The Water Dragon tilted his head back, glancing upward, exposing the pretty curve of his neck.  His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, and Chen quickly glanced away, not wanting Joonmyun to notice how enraptured he was.  

Lately Chen had been catching himself sneaking glances at the Water Dragon without even meaning to, studying his profile across the cafeteria at dinner, staring at the strong lines of his back during Dance and Song, watching the flex of his arms as he controlled a stream of water in their nightly practices.  

And Chen may or may not have become slightly obsessed with the way Joonmyun carded his fingers through his hair when he was frustrated. Or the way Joonmyun's eyes fluttered whenever Chen dared to draw too close.  Chen liked it most when Joonmyun's irises flared blue, found himself drawn to the color like a moth to a flame.

"Here,"  Joonmyun whispered softly, breaking Chen from his reverie.  "This one may have something."

Chen blinked and studied the spine of the book, noting the weathered state of its pages.  The title was barely discernible, almost rubbed to nonexistence.  " _Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic,_ " he read under his breath, pretending to be deeply ensconced in their effort at research.  He'd never heard of this particular book before.    

Joonmyun hooked his finger on the spine and pulled the tome from the shelf, sneezing in the resulting cloud of dust.  "I'll page through it," the elder sniffled.  "You can keep looking and pulling books that look promising."

"Sure," Chen mumbled, not really wanting to move away from the other male.  It would be harder to see him from the other end of the aisle.

But Chen went anyway, tracing his fingers down the shelves, reading title after title.  He'd nearly made it to the end of the row before Joonmyun called him back with a soft cry of jubilation.

The Water Dragon had settled on the floor between the bookcases, legs crossed and book stacked on his lap.  He had his finger halted on a page and Chen rushed over to see what had excited him.  

"Pictures,"  Joonmyun breathed just as Chen leaned over to see for himself.  And there were pictures. Pictures arranged in what seemed to be a step-by-step illustrated guide of a human man shifting postures.  The man started by standing in a normal stance, feet parted, hands dangling by his sides, and then in the next picture the man had been drawn in a form that was more crouched. 

"Wait a minute," Chen muttered eyes darting to the next form and the next.  The man was demonstrating a pose where he crouched, one hand on the ground, the other pointed to the sky, two fingers extended.  "I've seen this pose from somewhere."

In the last drawing, a bolt of lightening was shooting from the man's extended fingertips, following his aim and arcing upward.

Chen blinked, memory stirring.

"The statue," Joonmyun stated aloud, beating Chen to it.  "The statue from your secret garden."

They stared at each other, and Chen felt his world shift a little. He'd always assumed the giant marble statue had been carved in memory of some long gone Earth Dragon.  Never in a million years would he have suspected that the man was mimicking the posture of a Lightning Elemental.

Chen huffed out a laugh, suddenly feeling a little hysterical.  He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, his laughter building until he couldn't stop. 

All this time.

All this time, his answer had been right in front of him.  The key to releasing his true abilities, even in human form.  He'd probably seen the posture a million times, could mimic it right now if he wanted without even a second's hesitation.  

The sound of his laughter was loud in the quiet of the library, misplaced, and Chen gave a sudden hiccup as he was forcefully backed against the neighboring bookshelf, a hand clamped over his mouth.

" _Shhh_ ," Joonmyun chastised, glancing toward the end of the aisle.  "You're being too loud.  You'll get us in trouble."

Chen's laughter lowered to nothing more than a quiet flutter in his chest, even though the thought of _Joonmyun_ getting trouble made him want to laugh even more.  He was breathing hard, stuck somewhere on the verge of hilarity and tears.  

Joonmyun's gaze shifted back to Chen's face, and suddenly they were very, _very_ close together.  Chen felt himself calm down, felt his breathing even out and his attention zero in on the person that was settled between his legs, pressing him to the bookcase.  Everything grew quiet and still as they stared at each other.

The Water Dragon slowly withdrew his hand from Chen's mouth, their eyes locked together.  

Chen could feel the beat of his heart pick up has Joonmyun's dark gaze slowly dipped and then lifted back upward, inquiring.  

Chen let out a tremulous exhale...

And then he wasn't sure who moved first, whether it was he or Joonmyun, but regardless they found each other, lips crashing together with sudden urgency.  Chen responded eagerly, his body relaxing into the bookshelf, arms circling over the Water Dragon's shoulders to pull him closer.  

Joonmyun breathed against him, his hands skittering down Chen's sides, latching onto the jut of his hip bones.  "I think I like you a little more than I should," the Water Dragon whispered lowly.

"But we don't belong together," Chen finished, leaning forward to suck on the Water Dragon's bottom lip.  "And it'll never work out."

Joonmyun licked down Chen's neck in response, teeth nipping at the hollow of the Fire Dragon's throat. "But can we at least try?" Joonmyun breathed into his skin. "I really want to try."

And Chen couldn't muster any resistance, could barely remember why this was a bad idea when Joonmyun pressed flush against him, stirring that intoxicating warmth in his blood.  "Only if we keep it a secret," Chen forced himself to say.

Because if this relationship was to blow up in his face, like all things inevitably did, he didn't want the entire school to know.  Didn't want one more thing to be teased about. 

Joonmyun pressed his lips against Chen's again, this time the kiss a bit softer, a bit more meaningful, and for half a second Chen didn't give a fuck about what anybody would think.

"I'll do whatever you want,"  Joonmyun answered, not questioning Chen's stipulation.  And Chen smiled, heart swelling with emotion, before pulling him close again.  
\--~~--          

"I'm not wearing that."

"Actually, you have to.  Because I said so."

In the time that Kai had known Kyungsoo, the Earth Dragon had sent some pretty serious death glares in his direction... but the one Kyungsoo was sending him now was on a different level entirely.  Kai twirled his latest purchase around his finger, highly satisfied.

"No," Kyungsoo immediately responded, slowly inching away from the Air Dragon.

"Yes."

_"No."_

Kai rolled his eyes before flitting through space and reappearing just behind the shorter male. Kyungsoo caught onto Kai's antics a second too late, his hands shooting up to his throat just as Kai fastened the metal clasp.

"I'm not wearing a fucking slave collar!" Kyungsoo shouted, fingers scrabbling with the chain that encircled his neck.  "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"I specifically remember the deal stating that I could have you until the day of tryouts, which means you follow my orders," Kai smirked.  "And I am _ordering_ you to wear this collar."

"People will think I'm actually a slave," Kyungsoo growled, eyebrows drawn, expression as dark as the collar fastened around his neck.

"No they won't," Kai said, flicking his hand in a nonchalant fashion.  "They'll just know that you belong to me."

The collar was a pretty one, a quite expensive one too.  It'd taken most of Kai's EXO paycheck to have the thing handmade.  The metal was designed to be unbreakable as well as lightweight; it would never rust or absorb enough heat to blister skin.  It had no fancy designs or extra decoration, such as spikes or diamonds, but even though the metal was plain black, the collar sparkled when the sun hit it. Kai liked the look of it against Kyungsoo's pale skin, the contrast nice as he'd expected.    

"Just take it off," Kyungsoo huffed, fingers still scrabbling with the metal.

"Can't," Kai shrugged.  "Don't have the right tools."

Kyungsoo froze for a moment, eyes glinting with murder, probably considering the truth of that statement.  Kai held his laughter until Kyungsoo made a lunge for him, and then the Air Dragon was jumping away, just out of reach, and Kyungsoo was cursing, eyes turning green as he tapped into his powers. 

They were in the training fields, the setting sun casting dark shadows across the ground, reflecting light off Kyungsoo's collar.  Dinner was in an hour, and classes were over for the day.  

There were only two weeks until tryouts.  

Kai beckoned toward Kyungsoo, egging him on, and Kyungsoo came at him, hands moving to manipulate his element. 

And then they were fighting. 

Kai dodged a flying rock, ducking again immediately afterward in order to avoid the second rock that followed.  He jumped in and out of space, sending blasts of wind as he went.  Kyungsoo dodged, spinning around to release another barrage of rubble. 

Kai knew that his ability to move around so quickly was an amazing defense tactic, could get him out of a sticky situation in a second.  But using it for offensive purposes was a bit more difficult.  Because as much as he confused his enemy with all his movement, he often confused himself even more.  Every time he relocated he was forced to reorient not only his own location, but his opponent's as well. 

Kai paused long enough to get a lock on Kyungsoo's exact position and then prepared himself for a considerable attack, one that was more than a short blast of air.  He spread his feet, set his stance, and pushed his hands forward, releasing an air current that was strong enough to send up waves of dust and debris.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened, and for half a second, Kai was worried that the Earth Dragon wouldn't react in time.  But the moment passed and Kyungsoo retaliated by bracing his hands on the ground and pulling upward.  A wall of stone appeared, following the reach of Kyungsoo's arms, just wide enough for Kyungsoo to crouch behind. 

The wind hit the solid rock with a roar, and for a moment Kai couldn't see Kyungsoo's form through all the rubble and dirt that danced through the air.  But as the stream of air died down and the dirt settled, everything grew quiet, and there was an overwhelming moment of complete stillness.

Kai waited, tense with anticipation.     

He was beginning to think that maybe something had happened to the Earth Dragon, and then he saw a shock of black hair peek around the edge of the stone. Kai waited several more seconds and then decided that if Kyungsoo wasn't going to come to him, he'd go to Kyungsoo.   

In a real battle, the enemy never hesitated.

He smirked as he slipped through the air, reappearing on the other side of Kyungsoo's rock.  The Earth Dragon was still peering around the other side, unaware of Kai's newest location.  

"Boo," Kai whispered.

Kyungsoo jolted and whipped back around, just as Kai had expected him to.  Kai had drawn close enough so that when Kyungsoo turned, their lips met in a brief touch. 

Kyungsoo cursed. 

Kai smiled and vanished.  

They went on like this, Kyungsoo throwing attacks, Kai avoiding and reappearing close enough every once in a while to press a hard kiss to Kyungsoo's mouth.  He could tell that it was driving Kyungsoo nuts, pissing him off enough to make the Earth Dragon's attacks more lethal and direct.  

Kyungsoo had progressed a lot since they'd begun these private lessons, but there was still something missing.  Something Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to gain no matter how hard or long he practiced. 

He lacked the strength of a Changed dragon. 

And that was going to be a huge handicap in the EXO tryouts.

"Faster," Kai demanded, drawing in close to whisper against Kyungsoo's mouth.  "You're too slow."  He danced away again and Kyungsoo growled in frustration, sending a spike of earth up from beneath Kai's feet.  Kai rose with the column and then gracefully jumped down, weaving and dodging as Kyungsoo continued to shift the ground.   "You're never going to catch me," Kai taunted, laughing at Kyungsoo who was breathing hard and glaring daggers at him.  "You're not strong enough."

Kyungsoo jerked back as Kai appeared in front of him again, and Kai reached out to slip a finger beneath Kyungsoo's collar and pull him closer.  The Earth Dragon strained back as far as he could and Kai pressed his nose against the line of Kyungsoo's exposed neck, worked his way up to the shorter male's mouth.  Kai bit into the swell of the Kyungsoo's lower lip, and the Earth Dragon flinched.  Kai was surprised at the hand that suddenly wove through his hair, pulled him closer and kept him pinned to Kyungsoo's form.  He purred in satisfaction as Kyungsoo tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

Kai completely missed the movement of Kyungsoo's other hand, the way his fingers curled and the way the earth responded.  It was only when Kyungsoo broke their lip lock, cocky smile on his face, that Kai figured something was off.

He immediately released his grip on Kyungsoo's collar and attempted to spirit himself off to a different location.  

Only, he couldn't.

Kai lurched sideways, his balance thrown off in a way he'd never experienced before.  "What the fuck?"

Kyungsoo slipped out of reach, smirk on his face.  "I may not be the strongest or fastest," he mocked.  "But I'm not stupid."

Kai stared down at the earth that encased his left foot, his mind completely blank.  He couldn't move.  He couldn't escape.  If this sort of thing ever happened in a real fight he was practically done for.  "Take it off," he said.  "Right now."

Kyungsoo had circled behind him, was breathing into his ear.  "Can't," the Earth Dragon whispered.  "Don't have the right tools."  Kai whipped his head to the side and Kyungsoo caught his jaw, holding him there, grip as strong as the earth that bound Kai's foot.  "In fact, I think you should have a taste of your own medicine," the Earth Dragon said lowly, and Kai momentarily forgot his annoyance as Kyungsoo brought their mouths together.  

The Earth Dragon kissed him hard, working Kai's mouth open, fingers still tight on Kai's jaw.  And Kai felt his eyes slip closed, his blood pressure rise, skin grow hot.  

The kiss went on, slick and wet and heated, and just when Kai thought he might combust, Kyungsoo pulled away.  

"Come back," Kai ordered.  

Kyungsoo smiled, his lips swollen and smeared.  "I won."

Kai faltered for a second, finding it hard to think past the thought of Kyungsoo being pressed against him.  He glanced down at this captured leg and blinked.  

_Fuck._

"Say it," Kyungsoo urged, pacing a circle around Kai.  "Tell me I won, and I'll let you go."

Kai grit his teeth and twisted his ankle, attempting to escape.  "No," he growled, "you'll let me go because I'm _ordering you to."_

Kyungsoo affected a considering pose, eyes rolled to the sky as he thought about it.  "Hmm.... I don't think so."  The Earth Dragon began to back away and Kai snarled and reached out as far as his captured leg would allow.

"Kyungsoo!"

The smaller male kept walking, heading toward the school. "Almost dinner time!" he shouted over his shoulder.  "Don't be late or you'll miss it, Kai."

_God dammit..._

Kai closed his eyes and considered his last resort.  It seemed a bit overdramatic, but he couldn't think of any other way to get out of this situation. 

He opened his eyes and exhaled.

The rock encasing his foot exploded in a mass of flying rubble as he shifted into his dragon form.  The dirt around him stirred with the movement of his wings, and his back legs flexed against the ground as he launched himself into the air. 

Kyungsoo had turned at the explosive sound, and now Kai circled above him, teeth exposed in irritation.  He hit the ground just in front of Kyungsoo and the Earth Dragon fell backwards, landing hard on his backside.

Kai lowered his head, regarding the boy in front of him with arrogance.  Kyungsoo's eyes were wide, his mouth clamped shut.  Kai thought he could detect a bit of fear in the Earth Dragon, but more than that he saw a look of awe.  Which pleased him immensely.  Kai wasn't the biggest dragon by far, but compared to a human, he was big enough.  He flexed the spikes on his neck, whipped his tail to the side, a low growl humming in his throat. His wings were outspread, the sun shining though the delicate skin in a way that made them seem almost transparent.  

Kyungsoo stood slowly, wiping his hands against his cloak, keeping his eyes locked on Kai's.   

Kyungsoo was strong.  He was smart.  But he wasn't fully dragon.  

And until then, Kai would _always_ win.

\--~~--

Kyungsoo fell into bed later that night, his ass still sore from where he'd hit the ground earlier.

He hated to compliment Kai on anything, but the guy made a striking Dragon.

Kyungsoo wondered if his own dragon form would look even half as impressive.  That is, if he _ever fucking Changed_.  He knew the Change was unpredictable, but Kyungsoo wished his body would just go ahead and let it happen.  Preferably in the next two weeks, before the EXO tryouts.

Kyungsoo wasn't sure what to expect from the tryouts.  He'd never attended a tryout session and Kai wasn't revealing much.  He didn't know whether or not there would be some sort of trial that required the participants to shift into their Dragon form, but if that was the case, well...Kyungsoo was pretty much screwed.    

He sighed into the air, resting his hands behind his head on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling.  No point in stressing over it.  He'd just have to work with what he had.    

He exhaled and relaxed, body unwinding from the day.  Kyungsoo noticed that there was a new voice singing in his choir of stones on the windowsill.  Somehow Kai had picked up on the fact that Kyungsoo was collecting stones, and every once in a while, Kyungsoo would find that a new pebble or shard of rock had found it's way into the fray.  

Kyungsoo's lips quirked, and he sank into his mattress, pulling his blankets close and allowing the soft melody of his rock collection to lull him to sleep.  The collar around his neck was a solid presence, sliding softly against his skin as he shifted.  He didn't like what it stood for, but he could probably handle it for two more weeks. 

He was on the very edge of unconsciousness when the alarm went off, signaling a Dark Dragon attack.  

He shivered, the lonely notes seeming even more desolate and threatening in the darkness.  He sat up halfway, staring out of the window and seeing nothing but the constant light from the lamp posts far below.  There'd never been an attack this late at night, and something prickled at the back of Kyungsoo's mind, a sense of uneasiness.   

He stayed awake long enough to wonder where Kai would be popping off to before he let his head thunk back to the pillow and sleep wash over him again.  There was no use in worrying.

\--~~--

Minseok shot out of bed at the sound of the alarm, listening carefully to the number of times it blasted.  Across the room Baekhyun was stirring as well, eyes narrowing as he listened intently.

The minute the tone faded they were both out of the bedroom, pulling on cloaks and heading towards the meeting hall.  

Kris was already there, looking as though he hadn't gone to sleep in the first place.  Minseok could see the red that rimmed his eyes, a sign of sleep deprivation.  Something was keeping their Leader from getting the amount of rest he needed.  

"You guys know the drill," Kris directed, speaking before everyone had even arrived.  

Luhan came stumbling in, hair a mess and eyes still slit with sleep.  Minseok reached out, pinching Luhan's elbow, and Luhan cut his eyes toward him, lips lifting in a slight smile.

A few more people rushed in, Chanyeol and Sehun showing up just seconds before Kai appeared as well.  Joonmyun rushed in last, looking slightly out of breath and more than apologetic.  

"Their numbers have increased with every attack," Kris said, eyeing his second in command with a stern glare. "But something about this attack is going to be different.  I want everyone out there."

And nobody protested.  Kris had never been wrong about this sort of thing.  It was that sixth sense he had, the ability to tell if something was going to be out of the ordinary.  If he said something was going to be different, something was going to be different.

Kris paused, eyes sweeping his team in speculation.  

Minseok was tense as he awaited Kris's direction, and he could sense the same tautness in Luhan's body beside him.  

He felt as though time was ticking, every minute they just stood around slipping away.  Minseok could already feel his adrenaline kicking in, the thrill of an upcoming battle.

He was ready for these attacks to come to a head.  They'd been going on for too long with no difference or action.  Minseok was craving a good fight, some sort of confrontation.

"Yixing you'll stay behind.  Baekhyun you too."  

Minseok hoped Luhan didn't catch the the way his shoulders drooped in slight relief at the order.  He cleared his throat and watched as Yixing nodded in acceptance, eyes droopy with exhaustion.

"I always get left behind," Baekhyun interjected.  "You need me on this mission.  It's dark.  I control light.  Come on Kris, don't be stupid."

Kris sent Minseok's roommate a venomous glare, not taking the insult very lightly.  "You will stay _here,_ Baekhyun.  We've got no time to argue, just do what I fucking tell you."

The Fire Dragon snarled, but Kris was already moving, striding down the hall, purple cloak lifting in his wake. 

Everyone moved in unison, falling in line behind Kris.  Chanyeol stayed behind and whispered something to Baekhyun, trying to calm him down.  But the smaller dragon only pushed him away, frown on his face, eyes trained on the floor.

"Just go, Yeol," Minseok heard Baekhyun whisper harshly.  "I'm used to being left behind."

Minseok kept walking, Chanyeol bringing up the rear, footsteps reluctantly picking up the pace as he left Baekhyun in the meeting room.

It didn't take long for Chanyeol to catch up with the rest of the team, eyebrows drawn and lips turned downward.

Minseok could tell the Fire Dragon didn't like seeing Baekhyun so hurt every time he got cut from a mission.

Minseok reached out and clapped a hand on the taller male's shoulder, shocking Chanyeol out of his thoughts.  "Concentrate," Minseok murmured.  "Baekhyun will get over it.  Somebody has to stay behind.  It would be stupid to leave this place completely unguarded.  Kris is putting a lot of trust in him."   

And Chanyeol's shoulders relaxed a bit, his eyes softening a fraction.  "Yeah," he agreed quietly.  "But Baekhyun doesn't see it that way.  He feels like he's missing out on all of the action."

And they both knew that he really was.    

"Well," Minseok said lowly, eyes focused ahead as he spoke, "at least he's safe."

_And so is Yixing._

They reached the entrance of the School, and Minseok could already see Kris's great white form pushing into the air, his wings like a beacon in the darkness all around. 

Minseok began to run, Chanyeol a few paces behind.  

And all conversation dropped as both males shifted, human bodies vanishing in a single moment, replaced by the liquid smoothness of a serpentine form.

Luhan was flying ahead of him, and Minseok sped up, allowing his mind to clear, his attention to focus on the situation at hand.  

There was no time to worry about anyone but himself.  

\--~~--

It was a shift in the stones' voices that woke him.  

Kyungsoo slowly came to awareness, immediately noticing that it was still pitch black in his room, the air cold enough that he couldn't feel his nose or his toes.  

He held still, used to a certain midnight visitor appearing at random.  It was probably Kai, returning from his mission and doing his obligatory check on Kyungsoo before he himself went to bed.

But the stones were humming unhappily, and the their disjointed tone was enough to have Kyungsoo cringing uneasily.

He went to sit up, fully awake now, and was immediately met with an unexpected sight.  

Kyungsoo froze, mind not latching on to what he was seeing, and his moment of hesitation was too long.

A solid object smacked into the side of his head, a blow hard enough to have his vision go out for a second.  

Not that he could actually see much in the dark anyway.  Just those eyes. Those eerily familiar eyes, glowing with a wicked light of their own.  Kyungsoo's body slumped, eyelids blinking slowly, voice stuck in his throat. 

And all he could think before he passed out was that this was Not Good. 

Not Good At All.

His vision finally failed, and the red eyes staring back at him disappeared into the darkness with everything else.

\--~~--

* * *

 


	20. Change

Chapter 20: Change

\--~~--

Baekhyun paced the floor of the Grand Entrance, too awake and too angry to even consider going back to sleep.

His hands were clenching and unclenching, the metal of his silver bangles clinking softly with each movement.  His footsteps echoed loudly against the marble floor, disappearing upward toward the empty space of the domed ceiling.  

Why was he always the one left behind?  

He'd probably been out on a grand total of 3 missions within the past few weeks.  Which was paltry when compared to Chanyeol's 30. 

But Kris always singled out Baekhyun without fail, ordering him to remain at the school, usually with another member.  Even Yixing had been on more missions, and he was a _Healer_ for fucks sake.  

And it wasn't even that Baekhyun was a terrible fighter, because he wasn't.  Never once had he let the team down or gotten himself backed into a inescapable situation.

He knew all the rules of the game.  Don't get too close to the Dark Dragons. Go for the eyes, wings, and joints.  Watch for pairs.  

Baekhyun _could do it_. _Had_  done it. So why was Kris so adamant on keeping him behind?

The Fire Dragon exhaled heavily, stopping his pacing in favor of glaring out the window.  It was pitch black save for the illumination provided by the full moon. A shiver went up Baekhyun's spine.  He didn't like the cold light of the moon, and maybe he was biased because he was a Fire Dragon, but he much preferred the warm rays of the sun.  A full moon was nothing but a bad omen, in Baekhyun's opinion.  

He didn't like it one bit.

The Fire Dragon's gaze slid to the side.

Kris's slave was standing a few feet away, hands clasped behind his back, staring up at the ancient mural that decorated the curved ceiling above.  It was an impressive painting, even though some of the scenes were beginning to fleck away, peel back in age.

Baekhyun could remember being so awed the first time he'd passed through the grand double doors of the School of Magic, could remember staring upward with his mouth slack, eyes roving over the story depicted above. 

It began with the Jewel Thief, a huge purple dragon, diamond Air Heartstone clasped in his front talons and wings outspread as he made to escape.

Baekhyun's own eyes traced the ceiling, following the painted scene around to the point where the artist had created an image of the very First Dark Dragon.  The animal was huge, its red eyes glowing with malice at the Air Dragon painted across from it. The Earth Heartstone was sheltered below the Dark Dragon's massive black wings, almost blending in with the shadows.  

Baekhyun stared up into those red eyes until his neck began to crick.  He knew the eyes were only painted, but he could feel the gaze of the Dragon drawing him in nonetheless, hypnotizing and mocking at the same time.  Baekhyun could only think about Chanyeol, and how far apart they were at the moment, and suddenly it was all he could do to keep himself from running out of the school and launching into the sky to chase after him.

He should be with EXO right now, not reduced to this pacing, shivering mess.  The waiting was doing things to his sanity.  Bad things.  He needed to get out.  Surely Yixing could handle things on his own for a while?

Baekhyun broke his stare from the image and strode toward the large double doors, determined to at least get out into the fresh air.  

He slammed the doors open, a beam of light escaping the hallway and breaking across the darkness of the yard.  

Baekhyun took one step outside and immediately stilled, all senses on high alert.

That same shiver from before traveled across his body, raising all the little hairs on the back of his neck.  

Something was out here. 

If he had been anyone else, the quick flick of a shadow across the light would have gone unnoticed.  But Baekhyun wasn't anyone else, and he caught the movement, eyes used to picking up the subtle changes of light all around him.  

There was a moment of silence, and Baekhyun inhaled, before slowly tipping his head back to gaze upward.  

And there, perched high upon the tower of the Main Entrance, was a massive figure, only noticeable because the shape itself was a dark spot in the darkness.   Red eyes peered downward in unblinking anticipation, and as Baekhyun made eye contact, two thoughts shot through his mind.

One: _They always work in pairs._

Two: _Whereistheotherone??_

Baekhyun felt his blood run cold as the answer hit him.

_Kyungsoo...._

The moment was broken as the giant black figure launched into the sky, and Baekhyun immediately spun and sprinted inside as fast as he could.

He had to get to Kyungsoo before they did.

Kris's slave had turned to stare and Baekhyun didn't even spare him a glance, racing through the halls as fast as his dragon abilities would allow.  Flying outside would have been faster, but Baekhyun didn't know how many Darks were lurking out there and he didn't want to risk the chance of being outnumbered.

He slid around a corner, feet scrabbling for purchase on a flimsy hall rug.  He caught himself against the wall and kept moving, racing down a hallway that was nothing but windows.  A dark figure appeared next to him on the other side of the glass, rising up like a dark shape from underwater.  The dragon kept pace with Baekhyun as he ran, and Baekhyun could feel those eyes boring into him, following him with deadly intent.

He clenched his teeth, determined to make it to Kyungsoo before anything irreversible happened.

Baekhyun took a sudden turn, leaving the windows and the Dark Dragon behind, if only for a moment.

His heartbeat thundered in his ears as he reached the student dorms and began climbing the flight of stairs that led upward.  

 _Up, up, up_ he urged himself.  He could remember Kyungsoo mentioning how chilly his small room at the top of the dorm was getting.  Could remember trying to find it one day while he was out on the Training Field.  Baekhyun had an idea of where it was, but he couldn't afford to be wrong.  

_Faster, faster, faster!_

His steps were loud, his breathing harsh as he ascended the last flight of stairs.  He didn't stop to catch his breath.  Baekhyun burst through the narrow doorway at the top, not even pausing to think whether or not that was the best tactic for addressing the situation.  

He made it just in time to see a black tail slither out the window.  His eyes darted to Kyungsoo's bed, light from the moon enough to show that the sheets were mussed and the mattress empty. 

Baekhyun immediately shot forward, making it across the room in a single bound and leaping after the Dark Dragon without a second thought.  His body transformed, his wings catching the air as he dropped, and then Baekhyun was rising, eyes scanning for any sign of movement around him.

_There!_

To his right, circling back around the school, there was a dark form, darker than the night, and a lot larger than Baekhyun.  But that didn't matter.  Baekhyun was already prepping himself for what was about to happen, already gathering all of his concentration and judging the parameters of his powers.  

Baekhyun drew closer, sharp gaze searching for Kyungsoo's body in the dragon's talons.  There was no sign of the Earth Dragon, and while that frightened Baekhyun it also gave him full leave to attack.

Baekhyun's nostrils flared, his target sighted, and then he _pulled._

The range of his powers shot out, like an invisible net, reaching a certain diameter in every direction, and while Baekhyun was very skilled at increasing light, he was also very good at _decreasing_ it.

His scales grew warm with the amount of light he was intaking, and the figure in front of him suddenly gave a short cry of panic.  

And this is what made Baekhyun so lethal against other dragons.  He could steal away their sight.  

The Dark Dragon thrashed in the air, no longer able to determine up from down, and then wavered before taking a sharp dive downward. Baekhyun spared the beast a dispassionate glance as it crashed into the ground hard enough for its neck to audibly crack, and then Baekhyun immediately winged back around toward the school.  He'd realized too late that that dragon had probably been a decoy.  

He was soaring back over the student dorms when a high, solid whistle broke the night.  His head immediately turned toward the sound, and he found the source, high up on the roof, above the window of Kyungsoo's room.  A lone figure was climbing, dressed in all black, body moving quickly; Kyungsoo was tossed over the person's shoulder, muscles motionless and head swaying back and forth as the kidnapper moved higher.

Baekhyun growled, drawing closer.

And then a shadow hit him.  A shadow with claws and teeth and Baekhyun should have kept his guard up, should have known that there would be more; that whistle had _not_ been a signal for _him_ , but for every goddamned Dark Dragon in the nearest vicinity.

And who knew how many there were?

Baekhyun squirmed out of the Dark Dragon's grip, temporarily losing sight of Kyungsoo as he fought to keep himself in the air.  Another shadow circled below him, and for a second, Baekhyun was worried that he was about to be completely ambushed.

But then instinct kicked in, and it didn't matter how many dragons he was about to face. Baekhyun released all of the light, all of that pure _energy_ , he'd taken in from the last attack and every Dark Dragon that was within a 30 foot radius dropped from the sky.

The light wave was bright, but it was also hot, a searing heat that could pierce even the strongest of scales.  

Several more dragons appeared in the wake of their fallen comrades, rising out of the darkness as though awaiting their turn. Baekhyun gave a loud roar in a show of aggression and a wild attempt to gain some attention from the school....he could take several dragons down with a single attack, but he couldn't keep this up forever, not without knowing how many he was up against.

So Baekhyun fought (because what else could he do?), never pausing long enough to see if his cries for help were heeded. There was no time for that.  

Everything in Baekhyun's world narrowed down to one thing: survive.  

He took down one Dark after another, enough that he eventually lost count somewhere along the way. 

How long had he been fighting?  How much distance had the kidnapper gained?   _Where was his backup when he needed it?_

Baekhyun snarled as he let out another attack, this one a beam of light focused on a specific target.  The dragon screamed as the light seared its wing, sending the creature spiraling downward.  

And then Baekhyun had time to breathe, even though he was still tense, still unconvinced that he'd gotten them all, sure that more were coming.  

But currently there were no more dark shapes flying into his peripherals, and no demons chasing him from behind so he deemed it safe enough to shift his concentration back to his original source of worry.   

_Kyungsoo._

Baekhyun circled the school buildings tiredly, noticing now that the ground was littered with bodies, fallen dragons that had Changed back into their human forms.  Lights were on in nearly every window, white faces pressed to glass, staring out in quiet shock.  

Yixing must have alerted the Council and been helping to handle the students as best he could. At least nobody had managed to escape outside in a misguided attempt to "help".  The last thing Baekhyun needed was some stray student getting caught in the crossfire of an attack.

He lifted his gaze, peering closely at the last place he'd seen Kyungsoo's slumped body.  
    
The dorm roof sloped high above Kyungsoo's window, the expanse of shingles dotted with dormers here and there. At the very apex, the roof flattened out, formed a straight landing that would've have been quite easy to perch on. 

A small movement caught Baekhyun's eye just before he flew over, and he halted, wings beating harshly as he backpedaled. 

Baekhyun was relieved to see that Kyungsoo and his captor were still on the roof, wedged between two of the dormers that sat nearly atop the highest point of the building.  The Dark had probably not attempted to escape due to the range of Baekhyun's attacks.  The Dark Dragon himself might have found a way to slip through the edges of such intense heat and light waves, but a human captive would not have been so lucky.

As it were, when Baekhyun landed, sliding back into his human form as he hit the shingles, the man had one curved talon purposefully placed against Kyungsoo's throat.  Baekhyun watched as the Earth Dragon stirred, eyes blinking weakly and throat swallowing harshly against the hold on his neck. 

The moment Kyungsoo registered his danger, his body stilled, eyes going wide and gaze swinging around to finally land on Baekhyun.  The kidnapper maneuvered himself so that he and Kyungsoo were on the flatter part of the roof, standing directly across from Baekhyun, close to the roof-edge.

A cloud shifted above, and suddenly the moonlight hit all three of them.  A breeze rose along the landing, blowing Baekhyun's bangs across his vision, sending his cloak flapping gently behind him.

There was a charged moment of utter silence as the Dark Dragon and Baekhyun stared at each other across the distance that separated them.  Baekhyun's fingers twitched with the urge to release a dose of light, but he didn't want to attack and risk hitting Kyungsoo in the process.  

"You can't infect him when you're in human form,"  Baekhyun said aloud, trying to buy some time.  He didn't know how the guy managed to have talons, even in his human guise, but Baekhyun understood the threat the Dark was trying to get across. 

He wasn't aiming to kill the Earth Dragon, but all it would take was one scratch for Kyungsoo to be infected and Turned.

The Dark Dragon's eyes glinted as he jostled Kyungsoo closer.  "Are you sure you want to risk it?"

Baekhyun wasn't sure.  He wasn't sure at all, and Baekhyun fought to keep his outward appearance unaffected even as his mind raced frantically in an effort to remember everything he'd ever been taught.

But he'd been trained to work as part of group, a cog in a well oiled machine, and he needed help.

He needed EXO.  

Even just one extra person would do.

So Baekhyun relaxed, straightening his spine and rolling his shoulders out.  The Dark Dragon across from him narrowed his eyes at the movement, tightening his grip around Kyungsoo's neck.  For his part, the Earth Dragon didn't make a sound even though his facial expression had twisted into one of pain.

Baekhyun made eye contact with the Earth Dragon, trying to communicate what he was about to do.  He wasn't sure how the dragon holding Kyungsoo was going to react.

There was no more time left to wonder.

Baekhyun inhaled and lifted his face toward the moon.

And then he summoned EXO.

\--~~-- 

Kai knew something was off the moment they had arrived in the Lower Ring.  Kris had predicted well, as usual.

Dark Dragons were everywhere, being more rowdy than ever before.  People were screaming, children crying, a couple of fires had begun to spread...

But when the Dark Dragons had turned toward EXO and began to attack, that was when Kai knew that something was _definitely_ Not Right.

He could sense his teammates being drawn off into different directions, separated from one another as soon as they arrived.  But with such a massive amount of Dark Dragons swarming the area, it was going to be almost impossible to stick together as a unit anyway.  

From the corner of his eye, Kai could sense Sehun trailing him closely, and he and the other Air Dragon immediately reached a tacit agreement, no words needed.

They attacked as a team, taking down one foe at a time, Sehun covering Kai's back and vice versa. Off to their left, Joonmyun, Chanyeol, and Kris had formed a sort of deadly trio, following the same tactic. 

On the other side, Minseok and Luhan were fighting with no mercy, falling into a pattern that was more effective than a killing machine.  They were taking no prisoners tonight.

Kai's gut was clenched in dread, twisting tighter with every dragon that went down.  He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were all missing something big here.

_Something is wrong._

_Something is wrong._

_Something is wrong, wrong, wrong._

He could just _feel_ it.

And that's when the light beam lit the sky.  A single, sharp, pillar of light, shooting up from behind them, back toward the Upper Ring... back toward the School.

That feeling in his stomach yanked on him again, and Kai suddenly knew exactly what was going on.

This entire battle was nothing but a ploy.

A fake.

A distraction meant to pull them away from the school.

_Because that's where Kyungsoo was._

Kai froze, head lifted toward the light beam and wings beating unevenly. His heart dropped straight into that clenching ball of fear that was roiling in his gut.

_Kyungsoo._

Kai was brought back to reality as Sehun sliced through a black shape that had been mere feet away from Kai.  The Dark Dragon's neck had been outstretched, jaws opened wide, ready to bite, but Sehun's attack had sheared straight through scale and bone, effectively beheading the dragon before it could reach its target.

 _ **GO**_. Sehun urged, gray eyes gleaming with a hard light.  Kai vaguely noticed that there were streaks of blood splattered across the yellow scales of Sehun's brow ridges.  The younger dragon craned his neck to stare at the beam of light that was still pulsing into the sky. _**You're the only one that can make it back in time.**_

Sehun must have reached the same conclusion as Kai.  Something was definitely going on up at the school.

The light beam wavered and then went out with a sudden blink, leaving the sky black and whole again.

Kai disappeared without a second thought.

\--~~--

Kyungsoo felt the body behind him tense as Baekhyun pointed both of his hands to the sky and released a huge column of light.  

It took Kyungsoo and his captor the same amount of time to figure out what Baekhyun was _actually_ doing.  

_Calling backup._

But Baekhyun seemed to have been prepared for when the Dark Dragon finally retaliated.  Kyungsoo felt the guy behind him start to Change at the exact same moment Baekhyun dropped his light signal and began to run towards them. 

And that's when things got a bit blurry for Kyungsoo.  

Baekhyun was _fast,_ seeming to reach them in less than a second.  But the Dark Dragon had shifted completely, and Kyungsoo was already being lifted into the air, still stuck in his kidnapper's grip.

Baekhyun leapt and Kyungsoo held his breath as the Fire Dragon's fingertips brushed the bottom of his bare feet...

...and then Baekhyun fell out of sight, plummeting off the edge of the roof, and Kyungsoo was suddenly high above _everything_ , high above the _ground,_ and he couldn't breathe.  His body grew stiff with fear, and he couldn't hear anything past the blood rushing through his head and the frigid wind whipping past his ears.  He was facing backward, staring beneath the belly of the dragon, as they flew further and further from the school. 

They were flying terrifyingly fast, the lights from the dorms disappearing at an alarming rate. Soon it was too dark for Kyungsoo to see anything.

Kyungsoo started to yell, finally finding his voice, and then another dragon was swooping in from below, copper scales glinting under the moonlight, wings working to keep up. 

_Baekhyun._

With the direction he was facing and the severe lack of light, Kyungsoo couldn't tell what happened next, could only sense that Baekhyun had cut up directly in front of the Dark Dragon.  There was a loud screech, from which dragon, he couldn't tell, and then suddenly Kyungsoo was free falling.

His body turned in the air as he fell, so that he was facing upward, and the only thing he could see was the silhouette of two dragons, one dark, the other a bit lighter, entwined and snarling, the moon a backdrop behind them. 

He reached his hand up as though he could grab onto one of them, pull himself to safety...

....and then he was falling fast, _too fast, too fast,_ and his body caught the air and began to spin and flip uncontrollably through the darkness.

Kyungsoo was very, very certain that he was about to die, if not from splatting onto the ground, then from his heart exploding out of his chest.  He braced himself as well as he could.

And then, just like every other time he'd ever been in a life threatening situation, his instinct took over. 

Kyungsoo's First Change happened midair, his body molding into his Dragon form as smoothly as a stream of water sluicing from one vessel into another.  

He was liquid, he was gas, and then he was _solid._

His wings snapped out and caught air, jerking him out of his tailspin and into a gentle glide instead.  The tips of his talons brushed the tops of the forest trees, a light, ticklish feeling that didn't match the horror of how close he'd been to actually slamming into the ground. 

Kyungsoo's vision was sharp, vague shapes in the darkness becoming actual objects; his hearing was enough that he could pinpoint exactly where Baekhyun and the Dark Dragon were both located, far above.  He could smell the evergreens below and even further below that, the thick, heady scent of the soil.   

_Of the Earth._

So this is what it was to be a Dragon.  An _Earth Dragon_.  A creature of elemental supremacy, designed for the sky, and powerful enough to rule over others.  To rule over Humans.  He was better than them.

He was an Elemental Dragon. An absolute predator.

Kyungsoo had never felt to glorious in his entire life.    

...and then it hit him.

_The Need._

Somehow he'd forgotten about this part.  

It slammed over his mind like a prison door, locking down all of his senses and forcing his attention to only one thing.  

He'd thought experiencing the secondhand effects of Soojung's First Change had been bad, but that paled in comparison to the fire that was now ravaging his system.  

Kyungsoo's new body was burning, his superior vision going in and out of focus.  

He just _wanted._

_He wanted, he wanted, he needed, oh god, he needed.  His body was so hot, so hot._

Kyungsoo rose higher in the sky, circling over the forest and back toward the School of Magic, heedless of any danger that might interfere with his goal. 

He had to find...

He needed... someone.

Kyungsoo threw his head back and let out a high call, the note drifting across the lonely span of the sky.

There was no answer. No one to Chase him, no one to take him down and help him through this.

Kyungsoo was alone.

\--~~--  
Kai arrived at the School in a nanosecond and immediately teleported closer to Kyungsoo's tiny bedroom, cursing under his breath at what he saw.  He'd slid through the gaping window, changing forms in one smooth movement, bypassing the empty bed, and heading straight for the stairwell.

He called Kyungsoo's name as he yanked the door open, but unsurprisingly, the Earth Dragon wasn't there, and Kai knew in the back of his mind that Kyungsoo was probably long gone.  Whether he'd gone willingly or not, Kai wasn't sure.  But his gut was telling him that Kyungsoo hadn't been in on this. 

Kyungsoo had been forcefully taken. 

And who knew how long the Dark Dragons had been planning this?  Probably since the first attack that had happened months ago.  They had basically been training EXO to respond to every alarm, lulling them into a pattern, the Dark Dragons steadily increasing their own numbers every attack so that the number of EXO members leaving the school increased as well.  

_Fucking fuck._

Kai leapt back out of the window, changing forms and winging higher in hopes of at least spotting Baekhyun.  He needed to know _what the hell was going on._

As Kai circled the grounds, the first thing he noticed were all the bodies littered everywhere.  Enough that he couldn't spare the time to even count.

It looked like a massacre had happened.  

He dropped lower, checking to see if any of the bodies were showing signs of life.  One man was on the ground, skin burned to a degree that made Kai gag and turn away.  Another body, this one belonging to a woman, showed signs of burning as well, but her arm had been cut deeply, probably as she fell from the sky, and the blood that was pooling around her was hot enough to still be steaming in the cool air.  

Which meant this particular battle had happened recently.  Very recently.  Baekhyun was probably still nearby.  

Kai's nostrils flared and he launched himself back upward, starting his search over.

"That way!"

Kai paused at the voice, turning his head in the direction of the source.  Chen was hanging out of an open dorm window, face pale, expression grim.  

"A Dark Dragon flew off with Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun chased after them!"

The Fire Dragon was pointing towards the West, and Kai gave the briefest of nods before clenching his teeth and taking off in the direction Chen had indicated.  

He hoped the guy knew what he was talking about. 

It wasn't long before a loud call had Kai whipping his head to the left, eyes widening, ears straining.  

The call came again, and then the scent followed.  

It was not the smell of a Dark Dragon, nor the sound of of one of his EXO teammates.  

This was something completely different and totally unexpected.  Kai's nostrils flared wide and he shook his head as the smell instantly invaded his mind.

There was a newly Changed dragon close by.  

A newly Changed dragon that was coming closer still.

Kai had half a second to wonder, and then the dragon was in his sight, the scent itself enough to have his mouth watering, pupils dilating, breath quickening.  

Kai had never smelled anything like it in his life.  It was addicting, captivating, and extremely potent.

It was Kyungsoo.  Could _only_ be Kyungsoo.

Kai's heart pounded in anticipation, and his eyes focused enough to follow the movement of the sleek creature that was approaching him through the darkness.  Kyungsoo's scales were green.  Green as the new grass and fresh leaves of Spring.  His wings were wide and graceful, wingspan every bit as wide as Kai's.  The Earth Dragon had brighter spots of green color down his spine and along the ridge of his tail, and the crown of his head was adorned by a pair of dark horns, curved and split enough to almost be called antlers.  

Kyungsoo was _brilliant_ , and Kai found himself in a sort of stupor, fascinated by this creature that he'd never before encountered.

Gone were his worries about the Dark Dragons, and gone were his concerns for his teammates still fighting in the Lower Ring.  

There was only one thing that mattered right now.    

Kyungsoo gave another high call into the night, and Kai snapped himself into action, shooting forward to answer.  

\--~~--

* * *

A/N: Yes....there he is.  KYUNGSOO HAS FINALLY CHANGED. OMG I'M SO EXCITED.    I'm picturing him like this, though maybe without the vegetation... 

And here is Kris, because I don't think I put a picture of him last chapter.  He is big and white, and his eyes are actually purple, not gold.  All credit for both pictures go to Adalfyre on deviantart. 

 

 


	21. Real Life

Chapter 21: Real Life

\--~~--

Tao was still standing in the Grand Entrance when the first member of EXO made it back to the school.  The doors slammed open, and the slave broke his nervous gaze away from the painted mural that sprawled across the ceiling.  He'd been staring up at the images for what felt like an eternity, trying to keep his thoughts well occupied and away from imaginings of why Kris still hadn't come back.

The vicious bang of the wooden doors swinging back into the walls had Tao immediately crouching low into a defensive posture.  He was feeling more jittery than he'd like to admit.

But it was only Chanyeol who came striding through the doorway, the tall Fire Dragon hardly pausing long enough to glance around the room.  He shot a terse question towards Tao as he made his way across the hall.

"Baekhyun?"

The slave shook his head, unsure.  "I don't know.  He's been gone for a while.  He took off after a Dark that had captured Kyungsoo."

Tao watched as the Fire Dragon paced towards the exit that lead outside toward the Training Fields.  "Which direction did they fly?"

Tao simply repeated what he'd heard from Yixing. "West."

The slave kept his eyes fastened on the floor as Chanyeol stepped past, continuing on his way.  The Fire Dragon was bleeding, dripping blood with every step, leaving a macabre trail of scarlet behind.  The older male didn't even seem to notice.

Tao turned his full attention back toward the main doors once Chanyeol had disappeared out of sight.  They were still hanging open, a chill wind riding through the entrance with a foreboding whine.  Tao's body was wired with nervous energy as he waited, his heart beginning to pound as the minutes slipped by.

He should probably shut the doors.

But surely the rest of EXO wasn't that far behind? 

....He hoped Kris was okay... Sehun too.

Finally, after what seemed like hours since the moment Chanyeol had come banging through the doors, another figure appeared on the threshold.  
His posture screamed exhaustion, his jaw was clenched tight, and his face was pale, but Kris walked into the Grand Entrance alive and whole.  Tao felt a wave of relief wash through his body even as his eyes scanned the taller male for any hidden injuries.  He had to resist the urge to run over and forcefully inspect Kris himself.

Because even if he were injured, Kris was the type to ignore his own discomfort until everybody else was safe and accounted for. 

Tao blinked and tamped down his concern, falling into step beside Kris like a silent wingman.

"What happened?" Kris murmured as he continued to walk, most likely heading toward the Council Room.  "Tell me everything you know."  

And Tao launched into the story, or at least as much of it as he could.  He started from the point where Baekhyun had suddenly fled the Grand Entrance Hall and ended with a description of how Yixing had taken control of the situation inside, calming the Council and keeping the students contained.  "Baekhyun faced every Dark Dragon out there.  On his own," Tao finished, unable to conceal the tint amazement creeping into his voice.  "I've never seen anything like it."   

Kris nodded, humorless laugh ghosting past his lips.  "I kept him behind for a reason.  Baekhyun may not seem like the most capable fighter, but he is the only dragon in EXO that can release a single attack powerful enough to take down several Darks at once."

Tao murmured in quiet agreement, eyes discreetly fixed on the tense line of Kris's shoulders.  His master would get no sleep tonight.

"So Baekhyun is still missing then?"  

They were nearly to the Council Room by this point, and Tao whispered a quick affirmative before falling back into his rightful place.  It would not do for the Councilmen to see a slave walking shoulder to shoulder with his master, especially a master of Kris's standing.   

But Kris paused before the doors, and Tao nearly walked straight into him. When Kris turned to face him they were close enough that their noses were nearly brushing. Tao immediately stumbled back, putting space between them.  

The older man's eyes swept down Tao's body in a cursory glance, quick and fleeting, and Tao felt his throat dry.  

"And you?" Kris questioned lowly.  "Are you okay?"

Tao gave a minute nod, eyes locked with his master's.  "I'm fine."

A few seconds passed, Kris's dark gaze searching Tao's with intensity.  The moment was about to stretch too long, but Kris finally broke it, reaching out to place a broad hand on Tao's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.  "Good," the dragon intoned.  "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Tao's breath halted, and he felt as though everything around him slowed to half speed, Kris still standing there, dark eyes fixed on Tao, those words hanging in the air between them like a heavy fog over a placid lake. Tao reached into that fog, grasping for something to hold onto, but everything slid through his fingers and nothing was left but the unmoving waters beneath. 

Tao forced himself to exhale and then everything came back to speed; Kris was turning, opening the Council Room doors, stepping through to face the disorganized chaos that was the Council. The sound of harried voices filtered into the hallway after him.

Tao ran his fingers through his hair and inhaled deeply, still feeling uneasy about what had just happened.

 _Those words mean nothing..._ Tao warned himself. _You're hanging on to something that isn't there._

His fingers slid from his hair down to the collar that encircled his neck.  Tao bowed his head and stepped after Kris, remaining in his master's shadow, eyes fixed on the ground as he entered the Councilroom.  

Nobody noted his presence. 

Tao was nothing but a slave, and that's all he'd ever be.

\--~~--  
Kyungsoo's wings stretched wide as he flew through the darkness toward the distant illumination that he knew to be the school.  

The forest was a lightless haven beneath him, the skies around him wide open and silent.  

He pushed himself to move faster, the stirrings of Need in his body threatening to overwhelm him if he didn't satisfy them soon.  And that was not something he wanted to happen.

But he was so focused on making it to the school that Kyungsoo didn't even register the presence of the other dragon until it was nearly too late. If not for his body reacting own its own, Kyungsoo would have been trapped and at the other's mercy before he'd even realized what had happened.

There was a _whoosh_ and then suddenly the dragon was looming just in front of Kyungsoo,  gray eyes flashing with challenge.  Kyungsoo reared back, drawing away enough to study the dragon  in cool appraisal.   

He looked young, strong, able...Definitely more than willing to pursue Kyungsoo to the end of this Chase.  Kyungsoo's nostrils flared in approval and the two slowly circled one another in the sky, each waiting for the other to make the first move.  

Kyungsoo fought the part of himself that wanted to curl inward, present himself to this Chaser with all the docility of a trained animal.  

He fought the urge even though it was there, because that wasn't how this particular rite-of-passage worked.

If this guy wanted Kyungsoo, he was going to have to work for it.  

The other dragon gave a quick dip forward, wings stirring his scent in Kyungsoo's direction, and suddenly Kyungsoo was quite certain which particular dragon he was dealing with.  The heat in his belly flared with excitement.

_Kai._

Kyungsoo avoided the Air Dragon's advance with a certain amount of satisfaction, responding to the attempt with nothing more than a taunting call.  

Kai snarled.

Kyungsoo shot upward.

The Chase began.

\--~~--

Chanyeol found Baekhyun just as the smaller dragon touched back to the ground and collapsed into his human form.  Baekhyun stumbled toward him, falling into his chest with a groan of exhaustion.  Chanyeol held him close, relishing the feeling of Baekhyun's body being in his grasp, warm, whole, and alive.

The moment lasted for only a brief moment and then Chanyeol was pulling away, eyes roving for any injuries on Baekhyun's person.  

There was blood, there were scratches, and Baekhyun's clothes were practically in tatters, but Baekhyun didn't seem to be moaning in pain or favoring any of his appendages.  Chanyeol exhaled in relief and pulled him close again.  

"You need to see Yixing," he breathed into Baekhyun's hair. 

"M'fine," the shorter mumbled, voice muffled by Chanyeol's shoulder.  "I lost Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol could feel the smaller male sagging even as they stood there, exhaustion settling in.  Chanyeol could sense the same sensation creeping over himself as well.  

"Kai will find him," Chanyeol heard himself say.  He wasn't sure if the words were true, but Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh and relaxed against him anyway.

"Come on," Chanyeol murmured, turning around and crouching low so that Baekhyun could slump onto his back.  Chanyeol hefted him upward and Baekhyun gave a short moan, hands locking around Chanyeol's neck in a weak a grip.  "Let's get inside."

Chanyeol couldn't feel his own body, everything numb beneath the weight of Baekhyun.

He kept walking.  
\--~~--  

The Earth Dragon shot upward, wings pumping as he cleared the cloud line and climbed higher.  

The moon was even brighter up here, the wind a frosty slap against Kyungsoo's scales.  

But not even that was enough to cool the heat in his body.  

The Earth Dragon swooped back and forth, Kai following closely behind, matching him for every turn and dip, every drop and spiral.  Kyungsoo's new body was full of energy, all of his muscles working in tandem as he avoided the dragon behind him. 

Kyungsoo lost track of time, lost any sense of direction.  All he knew was up, down, moon, earth, he and Kai.  

And a burning, _burning_ Need. 

They flew in perfect sync, Kai staying close as a shadow, Kyungsoo leading him higher and higher. But a sudden nip to Kyungsoo's tail told him of Kai's growing impatience.  

The Earth Dragon only snarled in response, putting up a show of resistance, lashing his tail from Kai's bite.  

And then Kai was in front of Kyungsoo, appearing from nowhere, beginning to use his powers to his advantage.  Kyungsoo's wings tilted and he dodged, falling downward.  Kai reappeared again, this time delivering a sharp snap to Kyungsoo's shoulder.  

And Kyungsoo's entire body stiffened at the sensation, his neck bowing back as he thrashed from Kai's grip.

It hurt, but it also felt so, so good.  The Need in Kyugnsoo's veins spiked with enough force to have him shooting straight toward the ground.  

Just the thought of what Kai could do to him, _wanted_ to do to him, had Kyungsoo's body weakening.

This Chase was almost over, and Kyungsoo knew it, but as he shot for the tree-lined forest he felt his body wind up for one last-ditch effort to test his Chaser.  If Kai made it through the next 5 minutes, Kyungsoo would admit defeat.

As the two dragons dipped toward the trees, Kyungsoo fell even lower, crashing beneath the canopy line and weaving through the dark masses of trunks and limbs below.  Down here, Kai's teleportation powers were practically useless.  There were too many obstacles and Kyungsoo was moving too fast for the Air Dragon to be able to calculate his next move.

Kyungsoo felt a surge of pleasure course through his body as Kai struggled to keep up.  For once, Kyungsoo was in total control, right at home, flying low to the ground, darting in and out of the foliage.  Even in the dark he was able to move without a problem, body reacting almost faster than he could think...

But the trees were thinning out, and Kyungsoo's energy was starting to wane.  Kai had fallen behind a bit, but the Air Dragon was still close enough to have Kyungsoo's senses going haywire. 

And then suddenly, without warning, the Earth Dragon was crashing through his last line of defense, the trees giving way to the wide open space of a meadow clearing.  Moonlight lit the small field, and the beat of Kyungsoo's wings stirred the waist high weeds as he shot across the glade. But he wasn't sure which direction to head, and Kyungsoo hesitated for half a second, debating his next move.

And that was all that Kai needed.  

The Air Dragon materialized in front of Kyungsoo, quick as a blink, and immediately launched straight for the Earth Dragon's throat.  Kyungsoo hit the ground with a roar, Kai on top of him, and they rolled, tumbling down a small embankment and back into the cover of the forest.

When they stopped moving, Kyungsoo found himself on his back, pinned to the ground, Kai looming above him in stark victory.  The Air Dragon's talons were latched into Kyungsoo's scaled shoulders, preventing his escape even as Kyungsoo struggled and thrashed. 

Kai growled in warning and lowered his teeth to Kyungsoo's neck, the Earth Dragon's body stiffening in preparation for a bite that never came.

Kai exhaled softly, breath puffing across Kyungsoo's throat, and Kyungsoo let out a huff of his own as continuous tremors ran through his frame.  His wings ached from being pressed into the ground.  

The Air Dragon pulled back and Kyungsoo closed his eyes in acceptance, spine relaxing into the dirt beneath him as he changed forms.   
     
This Chase was over.

\--~~--

The moment Joonmyun slipped through Chen's bedroom door, the Fire Dragon was on him.  

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?  What's going on out there?"

Joonmyun didn't get a chance to respond, Chen pressing a hard kiss to his lips between each question.  The EXO member found his sore body caged against the door, Chen's hands wandering and probing his torso.  
   
The Water Dragon finally grabbed Chen's face and stilled his frantic movements, forcing the younger male to meet his eyes.  

"Hey, hey, look at me, Chen.  I'm okay.  I'm fine."  Joonmyun winced a little.  "Well, I'm a bit bruised, but other than that, I'm all in one piece."

Chen's hands were still wandering though, moving under Joonmyun's shirt and up over the curve of his shoulders, touching bare skin.  The Water Dragon's head fell back with a light thunk against the door.  Chen's hands were super warm, burning, and they felt so good against his tired muscles.  

"Come take a bath,"  Chen offered.  "I'll draw the water."

"I can't," Joonmyun sighed regretfully.  "I've got to go back down and help Kris deal with the Council."

Chen drew back, concern lacing his brow.  "What do you think the Council will decide to do?"  

The Water Dragon shook his head.  "I'm not sure.  I don't think they were prepared for this."  

But he could tell that he and Chen were thinking along the same lines.  The Council was probably going to send EXO out on a mission.   _The_ mission.  The one that EXO had been specially created for.

And they were probably going to send them soon.

Dealings with the Dark Dragons were getting too far out of hand, and the people of the city would no doubt have something to say by the morrow.  

Chen nodded.  "Okay," he said lowly.  "Go talk to the Council.  And then get some sleep."

Joonmyun's lips quirked and he reached forward to enfold the Fire Dragon into a tight hug.  Chen relaxed into the embrace and Joonmyun could have purred at how warm and perfect the other felt in his arms.  

"Even though you're just a stupid Water Dragon,"  Chen murmured into Joonmyun's neck.  "I'm glad you're safe."

Joonmyun snorted.  "And even though you're just a stupid Fire Dragon,"  he responded, "I'm glad you care."

Chen blew out an exasperated huff and pulled him in tighter.  "More than I should," he muttered.  "Way more than I should."

\--~~--    

Kyungsoo's head slammed back onto the soft spring of a mattress as Kai pushed him over.  It was dark in the cave, but Kyungsoo's eyes adjusted soon enough, allowing him the perfect image of a human Kai crawling up the bed toward him.   
   
Kyungsoo wasn't too sure how they ended up in this place (pieces of his memory seemed to be blurry), but he really didn't  care.  He only knew that he was about to get something he'd been craving for quite a while now.

His hands snatched out, gripping onto the Air Dragon's shoulders and pulling him down so that their lips met.  They'd lost their clothes before they'd even made it to the makeshift bed, the fabric discarded with an urgency that left Kyugnsoo breathless and hungry for more.

He could tell that Kai was in the same sort of lust-hazy state as he was, the Air Dragon's eyes fully dilated, his body hot and smooth against Kyungsoo's own.  Kyungsoo pressed his hips upward, and Kai groaned before moving to reach for something on a shelf beyond Kyungsoo's head.  

Kyungsoo heard the clink of lid, followed by a muttered curse from Kai, but most of his attention was on the body that was hovering just above him.  He was tired of waiting...

His fingers traced down the smooth contours of Kai's body, nails scraping against soft skin and hard muscle.  His eyes went down further, settling on the line of Kai's cock, already hard and waiting, leaking a bit at the tip.  Kyungsoo couldn't help the instinctual tilt of his hips, pressing upward in an obvious invitation.      

The Earth Dragon gave a startled hiss as one of Kai's hands settled on his hip bone, stilling his movements.  The sound escaped Kyungsoo again as the smooth glide of several fingertips traced his entrance.  

"Come _on_ ," he urged, eager to slate this burning in his veins. 

He bit his lip and nearly whimpered when Kai dipped only the tip of a finger in.  Kyungsoo angled his hips upward again, staring at Kai through dark, hooded eyes.  Beckoning.   

For once Kai followed Kyungsoo directive, and Kyungsoo's back arched high at the sudden stretch of a finger pressing deep within him.  It'd been a long time since he'd last done this. 

But he was so hot, his mind so blurry with Need, that Kyungsoo dismissed the pain and only spread his legs wider as Kai steadily introduced a second and third finger.  

Kyungsoo was groaning now, his body open and willing and waiting, and even though he was the one lying on his back, there was something about Kai's gaze that had the Earth Dragon feeling as though he were the one in control.  The pure, unadulterated want on Kai's face, the lack of his usual teasing smirk...

This was no game.  Not this time.

Kai's fingers slowly withdrew from Kyungsoo's body, dragging across his rim and slick with whatever kind of substance he'd used to prep with, and Kyungsoo could only groan, relishing the feeling of being so slowly emptied.  

There were a few fevered moments where Kyungsoo could only hear the soft sounds of Kai slathering himself with lube and then Kyungsoo felt the hot press of Kai against his entrance. 

Kyungsoo tilted his head back and closed his eyes, ready, _so ready_ , and he could feel the cool slide of the slave collar as it tightened around his arched neck;  a couple of Kai's fingers slid under the dark metal, and Kyungsoo sensed the heat of Kai's body as the Air Dragon leaned in closer, so that his mouth was hovering just against Kyungsoo's right ear.

" _Mine."_

And Kyungsoo hardly had a chance to register those words before the larger male was pushing into him.

The Earth Dragon's entire body snapped tight, his legs lifting and locking around Kai's thin waist in response to the stretching, filling, _full_ sensation.  

 _Oh god, it hurt, it hurt_.  But it was exactly what he needed and it _felt_ _so good._

The smaller male let out a sharp exhale as Kai began to move against him, everything fast and hard and rushed.  Kyungsoo was only aware of random sensations: the cool press of the slave collar against his skin, the musky scent of Kai's body, the heavy pounding of his own blood through his veins and as the Need in his gut coiled tighter and tighter.

Kai was groaning against him now, hips slamming in abandon as he chased his own end.  Kyungsoo arched his spine in pleasure, and the movement had Kai hitting exactly where Kyungsoo most wanted him.

Kai hit that certain spot, again and again, and Kyungsoo was breathless at the sensation, nails digging into tanned skin, lips parted in anticipation as that Need in his blood came to a raging boil...

And Kyungsoo finally came apart at the seams, his entire frame trembling as he rode through one of the most intense orgasms of his life.  He was barely aware of Kai cursing lowly and speeding his thrusts, still rolling his hips into Kyungsoo's body even as he hit his own release.

Kyungsoo exhaled, coming down from his high, feeling as though he'd just broken through a very intense fever.  He held still, and after a moment of heavy breathing, he carefully peeled his nails from Kai's shoulders, not feeling one bit sorry for the marks remaining.

The Air Dragon groaned and slowly sat back, pulling himself from Kyungsoo in one slick movement.  

"Is it over?" Kyungsoo panted.  "The Need?"

Kai flicked his sweaty bangs from his forehead, lips curling in a smirk even as his chest heaved with exertion.  "Hardly."

\--~~--

Luhan wasn't really listening to what the Council was saying.

He was tired, and dirty, and the old men were literally talking in circles.  He didn't understand the need for all of EXO to be present at this time of night, especially when they were in this sort of state.  

So far the only one to speak had been Kris, and he'd only been arguing, not getting anywhere with anyone or anything. Joonmyun and Yixing were exchanging quiet words between each other, Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked half dead,  Kai was still missing, and Sehun had laid his head on the table and gone to sleep 10 minutes ago.

Luhan wanted to do the same.

But he stayed awake, propping his head on his hand and taking the time to surreptitiously study the sleeping Air Dragon across from him.

Luhan had been keeping an eye on Sehun during the battle, couldn't stop himself since it was something he'd been doing for years now.  Whether Luhan wanted the ability or not, he could sense the younger dragon like an extension of his own body.  It was a talent he'd probably developed during the long hours spent personally training Sehun.

And earlier, when Kai had vanished and left Sehun to fend for himself, Luhan had immediately sensed Sehun's distress.  The Air Dragon had developed into a magnificent fighter, but even the best of fighters couldn't last long against so many Darks.  Especially when they were swarming like fucking flies to a feast.   

Luhan had had just enough of a lag in his own battle to catch a glimpse of Sehun across the clearing.  The younger dragon had been dodging, weaving, striking back with everything he had...but it hadn't been enough.  And watching Sehun face off against so many Dark Dragons had started a fluttery panic in Luhan, scared him to the point of ignoring his own danger to eliminate Sehun's instead.

Luhan had immediately shot towards Sehun, fighting to reach him in time, keep the younger Air Dragon out of the clutches of the enemy.  He'd completely forgotten about his partner.

A light touch to his elbow had Luhan yanking his eyes away from Sehun's sleeping form. Guilty.

"How are you doing?" Minseok questioned.      
    
Luhan gave a weak grimace in answer, that guilty feeling burrowing down into the pit of his stomach.

Minseok looked as though he was about to speak again, but the voices around them suddenly came to a collective silence as the Council Leader's rose in loud authority.

"If Kai has not returned in the next two hours, we will send out a search party for both he and the Earth Dragon," the old man decreed.  Luhan acted like he was paying attention, eager for this meeting to adjourn.  He was sure that wherever the Earth Dragon was, Kai was.  And Kai could get them back from anywhere.  "In the mean time," the Council Leader continued, "we must provide a suitable distraction to the public or there will be riots at our door before the sun even hits the horizon." 

Luhan caught movement from the corner of his eye as the youngest EXO member stirred from his sleep, sitting up tiredly.  His hair was askew.

"In two weeks, following tryouts and the addition of a tenth member, EXO will be briefed and dispatched on a mission.  Until then, we will keep the public occupied with preparations for the royal wedding."

Sehun's brow furrowed and Luhan's attention snapped back into focus. _Royal wedding?_

Kris stood, his hands thudding to the table with a loud bang that made Luhan jerk.  "I did not agree to this," he hissed, voice barely contained, eyes flaring purple.  

"Your wedding partner has been decided," the elder stated, ignoring Kris's deadly glare. "With permission from both families, you will soon be married to Kim Joonmyun of the Water Faction."

There was a moment of stunned silence and then both Kris and Joonmyun were shouting profanities. 

Distraction indeed. 

It wasn't uncommon for male dragons to have romantic relations, but a legal marriage between two males was still quite rare.  It didn't make sense on the reproduction side of things, and if dragons cared about one thing in particular, it was definitely bloodlines.  

And for a male Royal to be marrying an male Elemental?  That was absolutely unheard of.  Royals tended only to marry other Royals.  Dragon bloodlines were so important, and the pure Royal Dragon population was already so low... this marriage was obviously nothing more than an arrangement solely constructed to draw the public eye, stir some gossip, and keep civilians so preoccupied that they overlooked the shoddy job the Council was doing of protecting them.

Luhan was so stunned, so drawn into the commotion that was happening between Joonmyun and Kris, that he nearly missed the figure exiting the room. Honestly, he'd really only noticed because he still had a fraction of his attention on Sehun.  

The young Air Dragon had straightened in his seat, eyes fixed on the door rather than the center of the room where Joonmyun had rounded the table and was now striding towards the Council Leader.  

Luhan's gaze followed Sehun's, shifting just in time to see Kris's slave swing the doors back and vanish through the doorway.  The dark clad slave had left in such a rush that he hadn't even bothered to close the doors behind himself. 

Luhan's brow furrowed as his gaze slid back to Sehun.  The EXO member had shoved his chair back and stood, was now skirting around the table in a quick dash toward the doorway.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore," Minseok murmured from beside Luhan.

Luhan's eyes were still locked on the open doors at the back of the room, ears straining to pinpoint the direction Sehun had headed.  "Me neither," he responded vaguely.

The guilt in his stomach was joined by another unwelcome feeling. A weirdly possessive feeling. A strangely jealous feeling.    

_Me neither._

\--~~--

Tao stumbled down the hallway, mind racing, eyes blurry.

_What?  Married?  Kris?_

He'd known this day was going to come. Knew it was inevitable.  He wasn't stupid.  But he'd also thought that by the time it did roll around, he'd have his feelings tidily squared away and locked up for good.  

Tao wasn't prepared for this. _He wasn't prepared_.  And he didn't know how to handle the wrenching, tearing, _torn_ emotion that was surging through the center of his chest. 

_This wasn't how things were supposed to work.  This wasn't right.  It was too sudden._

Sometimes Tao wished he'd never met Kris, wished he could go back to a time before the EXO Leader had entered his life... because this hurt.  It hurt so much.

Tao clutched his chest, pushing through a concealed doorway, and just managing to shut the door before collapsing onto a darkened stairwell.  It was a passage used only by slaves, and this time of night it was relatively quiet.  

Tao sat there, alone in the dark, face expressionless as tears silently streaked down his cheeks.  All of his senses seemed to blur into one massive haze as he turned inward, seeking an escape, if only temporary.

He got lost in his thoughts.  

_Could he run away? Disappear in the night? Find a way to leave all of this behind?  Leave Kris behind?  Find another owner?  Maybe the Water Merchant?_

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, drifting in and out of his own mind. Hours?  Days?  An eternity? By the time his tear ducts ran dry, his body was stiff and his emotions were numb.  Dulled. 

He inhaled shakily, knowing that he was going to have to go back and face Kris.  Act as though everything was okay.  Normal.  Just a master and his slave.  There was no way he could leave.  He just couldn't.

Tao rose slowly, rubbing swollen eyes, and waiting for the circulation in his legs to get back to normal.  

After a moment, he straightened his clothes and patted his hair,  pulling himself back together as best he could.  He needed to get back. Kris was no doubt wondering where he'd disappeared to.  

When Tao emerged into the hallway, he was immediately blinded by sunlight streaking through the windows.  He sighed unhappily and began a slow tread toward the Council Room, exhausted and pathetic. 

He kept his eyes lowered, studied the floor with fuzzy vision, vaguely wondering if somebody had switched out the hall carpet due to the bloody mess EXO had tracked in last night.

Tao found that the Council Room was dark and empty, and immediately changed his direction, heading toward Kris's personal chamber instead.

He passed other slaves on the way, but kept his head tucked down so nobody would stop and inquire about his state. 

When he finally reached Kris's mahogany door, he'd steeled himself as best he could.  No matter what, he could not betray his true feelings in front of Kris.  Tao somehow knew that would only make things worse.

So he opened the door on silent hinges and slipped in as he always did.

Kris was sitting up in bed, hair mussed, nightshirt rumpled as though he'd been startled from sleep.  

Tao began to approach him without a word.  Kris's voice stopped him.

"What," his master started, "do you think you're doing?"

Tao froze, eyes meeting a hard glare.  The EXO leader's posture had gone rigid, on guard.  There was no recognition in his gaze.

"You do not have permission to be in my personal quarters," Kris continued sternly.  "Even if my father ordered you to assist me."

Tao blinked and didn't move.

"Get out," Kris said coldly.

His body started toward the door automatically, a trained response to an order, even as his mind quelled in disbelief and bewilderment.

Tao closed the door behind himself and leaned back against it, trying to decide whether or not he was dreaming.  He stared down at his shoes, the new carpet.  

It didn't _look_ new.  In fact it looked almost threadbare, completely worn through, as though it'd been walked on for years now. 

Tao's eyes shifted down the hallway, and he began to walk, steps hurried.

Something was wrong.  Very wrong.    

A slave woman bustled past him and Tao's hand snatched out, halting her in place.  He studied her bewildered face, trying to place her.  He didn't recognize her.  

"What time is it?" he questioned, wondering if he'd conjured this stranger as a part of his dream.

The lady snatched her arm away with a scowl.  "There's a clock _right there,_ " she said in annoyance, her head tilting toward the end of the hallway.  Tao stared at the large clock that was perched on the wall, suddenly captivated, and the woman scurried off with a huff.

Tao tilted his head.  

He was positive that he'd never seen such a massive clock on this hall before.

He walked toward it with halting steps, a strange feeling of premonition filling the newly hollowed cavity in his chest. 

Tao didn't know what he was going to find when he reached the clock, but he felt it wasn't going to be good.

He kept walking toward it anyways, unable to fight the irresistible draw.

The clock was very old, ornately decorated with slender dragons and inlaid pieces made of gold.  Beneath the actual clock face was a small calendar, and under _that_ was a tiny hourglass, granules of sand slipping through the delicate ornament to fall to the bottom half.  

The sand was almost entirely gone from the top, and for some inexplicable reason, watching the sand fall was causing Tao's heart to speed in panic.

_Not right not right.  Something is wrong._

His eyes lifted to read the golden plate that exhibited the date.  The day and month were correct.  The year, however, was not.

_**Year 1107 A.C.** _

Tao huffed out a breath of laughter, absolutely sure he was dreaming now...

...1107 A.C. One year before Tao had met Kris.  

 _Be careful what you wish for,_ he thought bitterly.  He had wished to go back to a time before he'd met Kris, but facing the cold unfamiliarity of his Master had nearly been worse than learning of Kris's engagement to another man.

Tao reached out, that inexplicable sense of panic rising in his chest.  He needed to wake up.  He needed to fix this. 

Tao's fingers touched the golden plate and he tried to force the plate to turn, the year to change to the correct number.  

But as soon as his fingers touched the cool metal, the entire clock trembled, tilting forward dangerously.  There was an ominous snap, the sound of a wire breaking, and Tao scrambled to back away as the entire frame began to fall from where it was fastened on the wall.  

His heart was positively pounding now, his mind blank.  

The huge clock hit the ground and glass fractured, wood snapped.  The fall seemed to last forever, the sound deafening.   

Somehow the tiny hourglass managed to escape the destruction, rolling to a final stop at Tao's feet.  

He reached down through all of the glass and picked it up, bringing the tiny timekeeper to his face.  A thin trickle of blood streamed down his finger and he ignored it.

He stared as the last pieces of sand fell through to the bottom half of the hourglass.  Everything went still, and Tao felt a sense of calm settle over him.  He glanced at the broken clock at his feet, and the golden date plate winked back at him.

Tao disappeared.

\--~~--

Sehun skidded to a sudden stop, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He'd seen Tao enter a concealed doorway.  Seen it without a doubt.  

_So then how was it that Tao was now approaching him from the other end of the hallway?_

He looked at the door and then back down the hall, confused.

"Tao?" he questioned.  "How--," Sehun's voice trailed off as Tao drew closer.  Something was off.  

Sehun gave the slave a cautious once over.

Tao's steps were slow and deliberate, head lowered, bangs falling over his eyes. One of his hands was tightly clasped around a small object, index finger dripping droplets of blood to the already soiled carpet.  

Sehun's spine straightened in alarm when Tao finally came to a stop and lifted his head to meet his gaze.  _"Tao,"_ he exhaled.    

The slave's eyes were red-rimmed, swollen.

And purple.

Deep purple. Bright purple.  

_Royal Purple._

\--~~--


	22. Ties That Bind

Chapter 22: Ties That Bind

\--~~--  
 **Excerpt from Chapter 9 of _Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic, Written in the year 611 A.C._**

        _Dark Magic is tricky_.  Or perhaps it is better to say that Light Magic is tricky, as Dark Magic is nothing more than a twisted version of its counterpart.  Dark Magic does not simply come into creation.  It is Light Magic gone bad.   

Dark Magic is amorphous, slippery, and all-consuming.  It is infectious, and can spread like a disease, a silent harbinger of madness and death.  Rumors would have one believe that a live sacrifice is required to incite the change between Light Magic and Dark Magic (and this would make sense, considering the circumstances surrounding the Earth Heartstone). Once the transformation is complete, Dark Magic tends to take on a life of its own.  

It goes without saying that the practice of Dark Magic is expressly forbidden in every Dragon Faction, as well as the city of Exolin.  It is not something to be trifled with.  

Perhaps the most dangerous aspect of Dark Magic is its permanence.  

 _Once you go Dark, there is no coming back...and as of now, year 611 A.C., there is no known way to reverse such a transformation._  
    
\--~~--

It wasn't until after their fourth round that Kai could feel the Need beginning to recede, like a high tide that had dealt its damage and was now slowly pulling back to sea.

He always felt wrecked afterward.  As though he'd been tumulted in a rough surf for hours and now he was lying on a quiet beach, trying to catch his breath.

The Need did that to a dragon.  

Not that Kai was complaining.  Especially in this case.  He had been itching to sink his claws into Kyungsoo for quite a while now.

But things were slowing down, the lust not as sharp or forceful as before, and Kai could feel the events of the night catching up to him.

He had no idea what time it was, or how long it'd been since he disappeared from the battle at the Lower Ring.  He hoped things had turned out well, that Sehun hadn't been caught off guard, that nobody had been injured.  

Kai exhaled and turned to stare at the body slumped next to him.  Kyungsoo was lying facedown, breaths deepening to an even tempo, ribs expanding with each heavy inhale.  Kai watched in silence, could sense the wild new power that ran beneath Kyungsoo's skin.

The Air Dragon blinked slowly, eyes heavy with sleep, even though his mind was still racing. 

Kai reached out and wove his fingers through Kyungsoo's sweat-damp hair, and the Earth Dragon's only protest was a faint moan.  Kai usually never stayed with his partner once the lust burned off.   There was no point.  

But for some inexplicable reason, when it came to Kyungsoo, Kai seemed to lose himself.  His train of thought went haywire, his rationale went out the door, he did things he would never otherwise even _consider._

Kai slowly turned his gaze away from the Earth Dragon, moved so that his hands were no longer in Kyungsoo's hair, and his body was no longer pressed so closely.

There was a strange warning bell going off in his head, a scary thought on the edge of his mind.  

"I have a question," Kyungsoo muttered.

Kai pushed the incomplete thought away, unwilling to to gather all the pieces and force them into sense.  "Yeah?"

"Do you have a family?"

Kai blinked into the darkness, unprepared for the blunt question.  He kept his gaze trained upward in order to hide his surprise.  He could tell that Earth Dragon had turned over to face him.

Kai exhaled heavily. He placed his hands behind his head, stretched out nonchalantly, could sense that same slip of control that always seemed to occur in Kyungsoo's presence.  "I used to," he answered lightly.  "I was born in the Lower Ring.  My mother was an Air Elemental, my father a human.  But they're both gone now.  Killed in a fire."

Kyungsoo remained silent, and Kai sat very still, his mind already being drawn back into a shadow-filled corner that he tended to avoid... a corner where he tended to lock things away.

Gentle fingers traced the X-shaped scar on his hipbone, and Kai continued to talk, feeling as though the words were being summoned from their shadowy prison by some sort of magic.  He'd never told anyone about his parents, not even Sehun.

But Kyungsoo-- he was different.  Different from Sehun, but the same as Kai, and if anyone could fully understand the horror of the Lower Ring, it would be him.

"They were trapped," Kai muttered, voice steady but emotionless.  "Tied down so that they couldn't escape. My mother was powerless, because, well, we all know what happens when you add air to fire. And she'd been drugged so heavily that she couldn't shift forms."

Kai swallowed.  "That's pretty much all I remember from that night."  

"Who---?"

"Jumpers," Kai answered, not missing a beat.  He felt Kyungsoo's body go rigid beside him.  

'Jumper' was one of those words that was spat with highest amount of contempt.  It was a term that circulated the Lower Ring in only the most wretched of places.  There were a lot of vile people in the Lower Ring, but Jumpers were considered some of the worst.  

They were murders.  Liars and cheats of the highest caliber.  Scumbags that would do anything and everything to steal their way into the Upper Rings of society.  Even if that meant stealing somebody else's child.   

Jumpers earned their name from their practice.  They kidnapped children that were suspected to possess elemental powers, killed off any family that they had, and then claimed the child as their own.  After all, the quickest ticket out of the slums and into the Upper Rings of society was to either be an Elemental Dragon, or to be the close family of one. 

"I didn't even know I was an Elemental yet," Kai explained.  "I hadn't shown any signs.  But they knew my mother was, and that was enough."

His mother had always been so careful too, only using her powers in the safety of their home, in small bursts, and never for very long.

But somebody had noticed, or at least suspected.  And that was all it took to gain the wrong kind of attention...

Kai could feel himself pulling away from reality, slipping back into the memories of that fateful night when he'd been ripped away from his parents.  Separated forever.

_Kai was jerked from his sleep, roughly dragged down the stairs, and forced toward the front door before he could even wake up enough to register what was happening.  The air was warm, hot.... **too hot**.  He could smell nothing but the noxious scent of smoke and the overpowering fumes of alcohol.  On the bottom floor, he saw his parents.  His mother's hair was wet, plastered to her head, her body propped up against his father's, who was lying so still in a puddle of flames.     _

_His eyes met his mother's, his mind beginning to wake up to the danger around him.  His mother slowly blinked back at him, as though it were taking an immense amount of willpower to focus her gaze._

_Kai began to panic._

_He yelled for her, scared and confused, and his mother's eyes finally widened in recognition._

_She held his gaze as she twisted in the ropes that bound her.  Her movements were sluggish, uncoordinated, too slow.  Kai began to struggle against his captors, a wild energy in his limbs, his eyes locked on his mother.  Sounds became nothing but a dull roar in his ears, the smoke a painful dryness in his eyes.  He yelled until his voice was hoarse._

_"Find the other!"  someone barked over him._

_His father wasn't moving.  Kai couldn't breathe.  His mother, his mother.  The flames..._ **no, no, no!**  
    
Suddenly his mother went perfectly still, her eyes wide and unblinking, reflecting an awful truth back at him.  

_"NO!" he screamed.  He **would not** let her die._

_Kai felt a yawning void open in front of him, cold and beckoning, but he stepped through anyways, knowing exactly where he wanted to go._

_He was in front of his mother, reaching down, the flames a sudden slap of heat against his face.  It was so much hotter over here._

_He pulled, hauling his mother's deadweight, trying to get her to safety._

_A pair of arms wrapped around him and yanked him away._

_"Nice trick you got there," someone breathed in his ear.  "Let's not try that again."_

_A damp rag was shoved into his mouth as he attempted to twist free of the person pulling him away from his mother.  The smoke was heavy, his eyes blurry.  He couldn't feel his body anymore.  Everything was going numb.  The rag tasted funny._

_His vision went out just as his mother started screaming._

"Is Kai your real name?"

The Air Dragon jerked back to the present, suddenly aware that he'd been speaking out loud the entire time.  His mother's screams were still echoing in his ears, the fire from his memories a blistering phantom against his skin. 

He felt as though somebody had taken a knife and sliced into his very core.  He felt like he was bleeding all of his secrets out, that no amount of gauze was enough to stem the flow.  Like everything he'd tried so hard to lock away was pouring out of him.   
   
"No. It's not," he answered, not even wondering at the peculiarity of the question.  "My real name is Jongin." And that imagined knife only twisted deeper, memories from another lifetime welling to the surface in a fresh wave.   "Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo stirred beside him, sitting up abruptly.  Kai's gaze flickered toward him in interest. 

Kyungsoo was pale, eyes wide, mouth fixed in a bemused frown.  Kai sat up as well, movement unhurried even as he shivered in the cooling air.  "Why?" he asked slowly, feeling as though something important was about to happen.  "What does it matter what my name is?"

But the Earth Dragon didn't respond, his gaze still wide and disbelieving.  He looked as though he were on the verge of asking another question, and Kai felt a prickle of unease.

He waited, an eyebrow raised as the silence drew out.  After a moment, Kyungsoo finally met his gaze and opened his mouth.

"If your real name is Kim Jongin...," Kyungsoo asked carefully.  "Then who is Lee Taemin?"

\--~~--

Kai was on him in an instant, before Kyungsoo had even finished saying the name.  They rolled off the makeshift bed, and Kyungsoo felt his head slam back onto the cold, stone floor with a solid _thwack._

Kai's eyes were wild, his hold pure steel against Kyungsoo's wrists.  

"Say it again,"  the Air Dragon demanded in a deceptively soft voice.  "That name."

About halfway through Kai's story, Kyungsoo had realized that he'd heard it already.  Or at least a different version of it. 

"Lee Taemin," Kyungsoo repeated.

"How do you know him?" Kai asked calmly.  Kyungsoo could feel the grip on his wrists grow tight.  

"I don't.  I just know the name."

Kai eased back on his hold, pulling away and sitting up in order to regard Kyungsoo with cold eyes.  "Explain."

Kyungsoo remained silent, wondering where to start.

One of his earliest missions as sworn member of The Fallen had been to loot the ashes of a house that had burned on the northern edge of the Lower Ring.  He'd been young, only 10 years old, the X mark on his hip still fresh enough ache.  But he could still remember the rumors that had flown around the Lower Ring after the house had suddenly been burnt to the ground during the night.

 _'Jumpers,'_ he'd heard people whisper.   _'Burned the parents alive and took off with the kids. Two boys.'_

After hearing such news, Kyungsoo had almost been too scared to go near the smoking remains of the house, images of scorched bodies and blackened bones running rampant through his mind.   

In the end, he'd forced himself to go anyways.  He was a new member of The Fallen, and he still had higher ranking people to impress.

Other than the torture of his overactive imagination, it was a relatively easy assignment for a small kid like him.  Everything at the site had already been picked over.  He was just being sent as an afterthought, a last pair of eyes to search the grounds and make sure absolutely nothing of value had been left behind.

But it wasn't the acrid scent of smoke that caused that particular mission to stick in his mind, nor was it the thin layer of ash that had settled over the pitiful remains of the house.  It wasn't the still smoldering beams or the myriad of footprint trails left behind from previous looters.  In fact, it wasn't anything particular that Kyungsoo saw, but instead what he _heard._  

_Kyungsoo was standing in the middle of the wreckage, black streaks of charcoal smudged across his clothes and hands, a heavy sort of sorrow and guilt weighing upon his conscience as he squatted down and poked through a pile of debris.  He'd only escaped the orphanage for several months, but he was still unaccustomed to the act of stealing.  It didn't sit well with him, even though he was plenty good at it._

_He knew he'd have to get over that though.  Because he was part of The Fallen now, and his new life was going to be nothing but lying and thieving----_

_Kyungsoo paused, hands growing still as he listened._

_**There!  Again**._

_It was a soft chime, the noise seeming to grow louder now that he was paying attention to it._

_He slowly lifted his head to try and pinpoint where the gentle tune was coming from.  It wasn't a human voice, or any sort of instrument he'd ever heard... but it was speaking to him all the same.  Urging him closer, somehow sad and persistent._

_**Closer...** it begged.  _

**_Closer..._ **

_**Closer**._

_Kyungsoo hadn't realized that he had been moving until his hand was pressed against the heavy stone of the wall that separated the Lower Ring from the Middle Ring._

**_Here._ **

_The house that had burned had been a two story shack, and like so many of the other sorry structures around, it had been constructed right up against the huge wall that formed the barrier between Lower and Middle Ring of the city._

_The stone was still warm from the fire that had been put out only hours ago, but Kyungsoo didn't flinch away._

_**Yes**.  That soft, mysterious voice whispered.   **Please.**_

_Kyungsoo stared as though entranced, his body held in place by a force he couldn't identify. The soft tinkle of the voice sounded sad, but it comforted Kyungsoo all the same...._

_He jerked away, his gut warning him to be careful._

_Not of the strange voice, but of the secret eyes.  Secret eyes that were probably watching his every move, judging his abilities._

_His loyalty._

_He'd been sent on this mission alone, but he was under no delusion that he was actually by himself. The Fallen had eyes everywhere, and those eyes were especially keen on the newest members.  He'd heard more than one story of a new member pocketing something and keeping it for himself only for him to suddenly disappear the next day._

_Kyungsoo backed away, forced himself to relax, appear nonchalant._

_He didn't want anyone to grow suspicious._

_He wasn't able to return until several nights later, when he was sure that nobody from The Fallen had any particular interest in following him._

_By that time, Kyungsoo had almost been able to convince himself that he hadn't heard anything.  That the soft melody, the sad voice....it had all been a figment of his stupid imagination._

_But when he approached that spot in the wall again, stepping around piles of blackened waste, that same melancholy voice greeted him, this time louder, almost wailing in his mind._

_Kyungsoo glanced around, uneasy about being seen, wondering if anyone else could hear the sound as well.  He didn't know what he'd find hidden within the wall, but for some reason he knew it needed to remain secret.  And nobody could know that he was hearing strange voices in his head._

_Freaks weren't treated very well in the Lower Ring._

_He leaned forward, his small fingers digging in between the cracks of the wall, pulling away dirt, and ash, and grime, and a very loose stone._  
    
It was plenty dark back against the wall, but when he pulled his hand back, a small metal box clasped in his grip, he had no problem finding the latch that would open it.

_He crouched low to the ground, heart hammering, his own thoughts being drowned out by the urgency of the strange voice in his head._

_**Please** , it whispered. **Please.**_

_He opened the box._

_The brooches were stacked, one on top of the other, each fixed around the glimmering body of a red stone._

_Kyungsoo simply stared for a moment, unable to process what he was seeing.  The voice was still persistent in his mind, seeming suddenly amplified now that the box was open. He reached into the tiny case warily, fingering the fine jewels with quiet awe.  He'd never seen such beautiful stones in his life.  They were probably worth more than he was._

_He pulled one out and held the weight of it in his palm, warm and heavy._

_Alive._

_And that was when Kyungsoo realized exactly where that melodic tune was coming from._

_He exhaled heavily and reached in to pull out the second jewel.  It wasn't until he had one in each hand that he that recognized another voice.  He could discern two distinct voices, two unique sounds emanating from each jewel, blending into one seamless tune that played through his mind._

_He sat in that spot and studied them for a good half hour, long enough for his legs to lose feeling and his eyes to be well adjusted to the dark.  They hummed in his hands, crooned happily against the edges of his mind.  He somehow knew that they were satisfied to be in his grip._

_It wasn't until he was carefully replacing them back in their little box that Kyungsoo found the engravings on the backs._

_Kyungsoo wasn't very good at reading, but he knew enough to figure the names out.  Kim Jongin was etched gracefully on one brooch and Lee Taemin on the other._

_A shiver traveled up his spine as he traced the characters, knowing without a doubt that these were the names of the the two boys that had been stolen away by the Jumpers._

_The names were skillfully written, but they looked as though they had been added to the metal fixture of the brooch as an after thought.  In the center of the clasp, dominating most of the space, was a small symbol.  A triangle with a dark circle in the middle...._

_Kyungsoo exhaled heavily and quickly shut the lid of the box.  His hands shook as he replaced the treasure in the wall and put the rock back in place._

_He would not claim the stones as his own.  But he would also not allow The Fallen to know of them._

_That was the least he could do for the family that had been torn apart...For the parents that had been so mercilessly killed and the children that had been stolen away._

_Kyungsoo began to walk away and the stones called back to him in distress._

_He paused._

_Closed his eyes._

_"I'll come back," he whispered lowly, and the jewels' voices faltered, placated if only for a moment.  "One day I'll come back and visit.  I promise."_

"Are they still there?"

Kai's voice sounded strange.  As if he were trying his hardest not to reveal how badly he wanted to know the answer.  

"I don't know," the Earth Dragon responded honestly.  "I haven't been back since that day." 

"We're going.  Right now."  The weight of Kai's body was suddenly gone, and Kyungsoo huffed loudly as he was yanked to his feet.  

Kai was still talking, moving toward the mouth of the cave and dragging Kyungsoo along with him.  "Do you remember exactly which part of the Lower Ring---."  Kai suddenly drew up short, and Kyungsoo nearly stumbled into him.  They were both still naked, Kyungsoo's body beginning to protest against the soreness in his limbs.  

" _Shit_ ," Kai swore with feeling.  

Kyungsoo pulled his wrist out of the Air Dragon's grip and sent Kai a dirty look.

"We'll have to go another time," Kai muttered. He turned toward Kyungsoo and the Earth Dragon couldn't help but eye the length of Kai's body as his torso twisted.  "Get dressed," the younger male ordered, already moving around and gathering his clothes.  "We have to get back to the School."

Kyungsoo blinked and-- _oh yeah_.  In the wake of his Need and everything that had followed, he'd almost forgotten about the events that had led up to it all.  

The Dark Dragons.

Kyungsoo didn't like to think he was following Kai's orders, but he got dressed anyway.  The situation at hand was more important than picking a fight over such a petty thing. 

There was no telling what had happened since Kyungsoo had last been at the School.  For all he knew, the entire City of Exolin had been completely seized by the Darks. 

"Are you ready?"  Kai questioned, drawing close to Kyungsoo as the Earth Dragon buttoned his shirt.

"I'm ready," Kyungsoo muttered back, a feeling of urgency creeping over him.  "Let's go."

Kai's hand encircled his wrist again, and this time the grip was much less fierce. Kyungsoo didn't protest when he found himself pulled flush against the Air Dragon.  

Faint rays of sunlight had begun to enter the cave, and Kyungsoo's vision had never seemed so clear as he stared up at Kai.  He still had a thousand questions he wanted to ask.  

_Who was Lee Taemin?_

_Why had Kai's family been living in the Lower Ring if his mother was an Elemental?_

_When had Kai joined The Fallen?_

_What had become of the Jumpers that had kidnapped him?_

But the answers to those questions would have to wait. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Kai peered back down at him, and the Air Dragon's eyes softened a fraction, his expression seeming less severe.  He leaned forward to nuzzle Kyungsoo's temple, and Kyungsoo could only hold very still, heart pounding at the sudden affectionate gesture.

"You still smell good," Kai whispered.  "You smell like me."

Kyungsoo felt his entire body flush with a pleasant heat, and he reached up to smack Kai across the back of the head.  " _Let's go_ ," he urged. 

Because this was dangerous.

The way Kai was holding him close felt too good, and Kyungsoo knew it was nothing but a game. A game he would lose.

Kai snorted, and they _went._  

\--~~--

Yixing felt a sharp twinge in his neck.  

He held very still, that dull pain becoming a slow throb as he reluctantly drew himself into awareness.  

He'd fallen asleep at his desk in the Infirmary.  Again. 

The Water Dragon huffed and slowly peeled himself from the furniture, spine protesting as he uncurled and sat up straight. 

He grimaced at the faint sunlight that was filtering through the windows and gently cocked his head side-to-side in an attempt to work out the kink that was the culprit of the his discomfort.  He'd probably gotten about 3 hours of sleep. 

_"I cannot believe this!"_

Yixing jumped and whirled, surprised by the enraged voice.  Joonmyun was standing in the doorway, eyes glowing blue, cloak rumpled, hair in disarray.  He looked as though he'd hadn't slept in over 24 hours.

"It's the stupidest plan I've ever heard in my entire life!  Un- _fucking_ -believable!" 

Yixing blinked at his friend's language, wondering if perhaps this was a dream.  Joonmyun never cursed.  Like ever.

"And they won't listen!" Joonmyun continued.  He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on Yixing's desktop.  "We have to find a way to stop it, Yixing,  I refuse _to marry Kris_."

Oh.

That's what this was about.

Yixing scrubbed at his face and tried to remember what had happened last night.  He had been so caught up in tending to Baekhyun and Chanyeol after the meeting, that he'd temporarily forgotten about the Council's 'grand plan'.  

"Well what about Kris?" Yixing ventured.  "Isn't he trying to dissuade the Council too?"

"Of course he is,"  Joonmyun scoffed.  "But he doesn't seem as concerned about our impending _marriage_ as he does about getting ready for the tryouts and this top secret mission."

After further consideration, the Council had decided just last night to move the EXO tryouts a week earlier, so Yixing wasn't surprised that Kris was preoccupied with things other than his marital status.

"Well then maybe there's nothing to worry about," Yixing shrugged.  "The Council can announce all the weddings they want, but that doesn't mean any of them will happen.  They're just looking to cause a temporary scandal with the news."

Joonmyun still seemed unsatisfied, and Yixing had the sudden fleeting impression that maybe the Water Dragon had a very personal reason for being so adamantly against this marriage. 

"Anyway, I brought you this book.  And this apple."  Joonmyun said, cutting through Yixing's thoughts.  The Water Dragon pulled the objects from his cloak and sat them on the desk before hopping down.  "I came across it and thought you could use it for the project you've been working on."  

Yixing's chest warmed with pleasant surprise. It might have been the tiniest bit selfish, but Yixing was glad that Joonmyun bothered to think about him with so many other pressing matters on his mind.

"Thanks," Yixing mumbled before taking a loud crunching bite out of the fruit.  

"Figured you could use some energy.  How are Baekhyun and Chanyeol?"

Yixing swallowed heavily, and took another bite, trying to think of the best way to word his answer.  He didn't want to give Joonmyun another thing to worry about.

"They'll recover.  I'll keep my eye on them both."

Joonmyun tilted his head, and fixed Yixing with a meaningful look.  

The Healer glanced away.  "I would tell you if I was really worried, Joonmyun, you know that."

The Water Dragon exhaled and nodded, hair falling over his brow.  "I'll talk to you later, Yixing.  I'm going to go wash up and try to get some sleep before the meeting at noon."

"Good!" Yixing yelled as Joonmyun walked out of the room. "You need it!"

Yixing was tracing the spine of the book, mouthing the title ( _Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic.._.) when another unexpected visitor popped in.  The Healer nearly choked on his apple at the quiet touch on his shoulder.

He swallowed and stared up at Kris's slave, a little unnerved at how the tall male had managed to sneak up on him.

The slave immediately bowed his head under Yixing's attention, his gaze shooting sideways even as he began to talk.  "I'm sorry to ask this of you, I know it's not my place..."

The Healer could only stare in confusion, wondering what had brought the slave to the Infirmary.

"I need... help."

There was a moment of silence and Yixing let it stretch until he wondered if maybe he had missed part of the slave's explanation.  He was about to ask what specifically the slave needed 'help' with, when the boy held his hand out.

Yixing stared down at the wound that stretched across the slave's finger. 

"You want me to heal it?" he asked softly.  Unlike most dragons Yixing had no problem blurring the lines between slaves and those of higher status.  He disapproved of the entire practice anyway.  If someone needed his help as a Healer, it shouldn't matter what their social standing was.

The slave boy nodded his head, still refusing to meet Yixing's gaze.  "Please.  It will not stop oozing blood and I do not want my master to worry about me."

The Healer reached out and gently framed the boy's finger, studying the injury.  It looked like a deep cut.  "How did it happen?"  

"A piece of glass. I was careless."

Yixing nodded and drew one hand away, blue light engulfing his fingers as he concentrated.  "What is your name?" he murmured as his magic began to do its work, sealing the damaged skin back together.

The slave seemed reluctant to answer, but after a moment, his body relaxed under Yixing's touch and he finally spoke.  

"Tao," he said.  "My name is Tao."

Yixing glanced away from his work, eyes finally meeting those of the slave.  "It's nice to meet you, Tao." The other male simply dipped his head, seeming embarrassed by the acknowledgement.  "My name is Yixing," the Healer added with a short grin.  Tao kept his gaze averted and Yixing dropped his attention back to his work, his smile falling.  

Once the wound was more or less healed, Yixing held the slave's hand away to examine his handiwork.  It had mended nicely, not even a scar remaining.  

The slave seemed amazed.  "May I ask you a question?"  he mumbled, bending his finger at the joint to test the movement. 

Yixing blinked at him.  "Sure."

"You know the hallway that my Master's personal chambers are on?"

The Healer nodded, curious as to where Tao was going with this query.  

"Was there, perhaps... a large clock on that hallway at some point in time?"

Yixing cocked his head, wondering at the sudden question.  "There was, actually," he answered.  "It was really huge, and really old.  It used to hang at the end of the hall,"  Yixing paused and thought for a moment.  "In fact you could probably still see the outline of where it hung if you really studied the wallpaper."

The slave stiffened, and as Yixing studied his face, he became aware of how exhausted the slave appeared.  He considered offering a sleeping draught....

"What happened to it?  Why isn't it still there?"

"Oh, well," Yixing scratched the back of his head.  "It seems that it fell one day.  It happened only a couple of years ago actually.  I guess the cables holding it just eventually gave out....It caused a huge ruckus when it fell. Shattered glass and splintered wood everywhere.  It was lucky nobody was there when it happened.  The clock was big enough to really hurt someone if it had fallen on them."

"Ah," Tao mumbled. His gaze was listless, his posture suddenly folded.  "That is lucky."

Yixing nodded, wondering where the slave had even heard about the old clock or why he was asking about it.  

"Thank you," Tao murmured, pausing to bow at the waist. 

"It's no problem," Yixing assured him.  "Come to me anytime you need something, Tao.  I'm always willing to help."

The slave straightened from his bow and turned toward the door without another word. 

Yixing let his gaze slip into Healer mode, and he studied the boy even as he walked through the doorway.  

He couldn't pinpoint any sort of illness within the slave's chi pools, but there was something weird going on.  A strange sort of pulsing within the upper levels.  Though regular humans possessed different levels of chi, like dragons, it was only dragons that had access to them.  These pools of power were what fueled every dragons' elemental abilities.  

So it was strange to see such a weird sort of pulsation within Tao's chi levels.  It seemed almost as though the power was stirring restlessly, unable to find an outlet through which to be released.     

Yixing picked up his apple and took a slow, deliberate bite.

 _Interesting_.  He decided.   _Very interesting._

\--~~--  
    
Chen sat rigid in his seat at his usual lunch table, eyes fixed on the main doors, hoping for a familiar figure to walk through.  He was the only one at the table, Kyungsoo still missing, and the rest of his seatmates off doing important EXO things.

Classes had been cancelled for the day, the entire school in lockdown mode.  Students were only allowed to the bathrooms and the Dining Hall, and only during certain times of the day and with some manner of supervision. 

Chen still had absoutely had no idea what was going on, and his lack of information and state of sleeplessness had him in a pretty irritable state.  He hadn't seen Joonmyun since the wee hours of the night, and there had been positively no word on Kyungsoo's whereabouts.  

All around him, the lunchroom was buzzing with conversation, groups of friends huddled close together.  There was a strange sense of fear in the room.  The entire student body had been summoned to the Dining Hall, and Chen really hoped it was because they were about to get an update on what was going on with the Dark Dragon situation.

An air of attention settled over the crowd as the doors finally opened.

The Council entered first, all straight-backed and sterned-faced.  Chen's eyes counted as they walked in, skipping over his father without a second of hesitation.  

EXO followed after, all nine of them present, Kris leading them to their seats at the front of the room.  

Chen's eyes lingered on Joonmyun. He looked as though he'd at least showered and maybe caught a tiny amount of sleep before being roused for this meeting. 

Chen bit his lip in mild concern before letting his gaze leap to Kai. 

If Kai was back, then that meant...

Kyungsoo strode through the door, and Chen immediately straightened in his seat as did everyone else around him.  Kyungsoo walked into the Dining Hall with the confidence of a recently successful predator.  Chen's head tilted, nose flared as he scented the air.

_New Dragon._

_...And Kai._

Every single eye in the Dining Hall was fixed on Kyungsoo as he walked past the EXO table and headed toward the back of the room. The Earth Dragon looked exhausted, but he walked with his chin notched up and his gaze fixed straight ahead.    
   
Chen remained rigid until Kyungsoo climbed onto the bench and sat beside him; only then did he feel the tension in his body uncoil, the relief set in.  His hand snaked out and latched onto Kyungsoo's forearm.  There was almost a glow to the Earth Dragon's skin, a healthy pulse that gave Chen a very deep feeling of satisfaction. The satisfaction stemmed from a strange sort of instinctive pride, the kind that a mother may feel for her brilliant child.  Because Kyungsoo was Chen's friend and Kyungsoo was _changed_ and he was _strong._

The Council Leader began to speak, but Chen shut him out, shifting closer to the male beside him.

"Are you okay?" he hissed lowly.

Kyungsoo nodded, eyes darting to the side to meet Chen's. 

 _Later._ Kyungsoo silently promised with an arch of his eyebrow. _I promise to tell you everything later._

Chen studied him a second longer, just to reassure himself that Kyungsoo was actually back and okay.  He finally relinquished his gaze and turned his attention back toward the front, but he kept a strong grip on Kyungsoo's arm.  It made him feel better. 

"...And so, with the current situation, it has been decided that the EXO tryouts will be moved forward.  They shall commence as soon as possible.  Those who wish to tryout have one week to prepare."

Chen blinked and everyone around him broke into whispers.  

_One week??_

"First round cuts will be posted tomorrow.  These are based on academic performance.  If your name is not on the list, it is because you scored poorly in your classes, and are thusly unqualified to vie for a position in EXO." 

Chen immediately started doing mental calculations, going through his classes, his grades....

"At this time we would also like to congratulate the engagement between Kris Wu of the Fire Faction and Kim Joonmyun of the Water Faction."

The sudden announcement spread across the room like a ripple on water, the whispers growing in volume as Kris and Joonmyun stood from their seats.

Chen swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.  

Joonmyun straightened his shoulders as if it hurt him to move.  His eyes finally lifted to meet the crowd, and when Chen's gaze eventually met with the Water Dragon's, the reality of what he'd just heard hit him.

_Engagement._

_Joonmyun.  Kris._

_What?_

"Chen."

His eyes stayed locked with Joonmyun's. 

_"Chen."_

_No._ Chen could feel himself shaking his head, and across the room, Joonmyun's stoic expression crumbled.  The Water Dragon blinked quickly and turned away.  

**_"Chen!"_ **

His gaze snapped back to Kyungsoo.  

"You're _burning me_."

Chen looked down at where his hand was wrapped around Kyungsoo's forearm.  He immediately let go, apologizing quickly as a red welt appeared on the Earth Dragon's fair skin.  

Kyungsoo's face was pale, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.  "It's fine," he reassured Chen, even as the Fire Dragon fretted.  "It's fine.  I've experienced worse."

All around them, people had begun to stand, drifting towards the exit.  The Council Leader must've finished his speech.  Chen worried over Kyungsoo even as his gaze flicked toward the front of the room again, searching for Joonmyun's familiar form.  

But all of EXO had already left the room.  

A touch on his shoulder had Chen turning back to Kyungsoo.  

"Go find him," the Earth Dragon said. "I'll be fine.  I'll just stop by the Infirmiry and have them look at this."

Chen stared at Kyungsoo for only a moment before turning and beginning to push his way through the droves of people that clogged the Dining Hall. 

He didn't wonder how Kyungsoo knew about he and Joonmyun.  Their relationship was probably obvious to anyone that cared to notice. 

Chen just needed to find the Water Dragon.

He just needed to find Joonmyun and set this straight. 

Chen had lost a lot of things.  His father, his birthname, his pride.  

But he wasn't quite willing to lose Joonmyun.  

Not yet.

  
\--~~--  
      
Kai sat on the rooftop above Kyungsoo's window, knees drawn to his chest as he watched the chaos below.  

The Council had relaxed a bit of their hold on the lockdown, allowing students time to go onto the Training Field to practice for the upcoming tryouts.  

Currently, the field was packed to capacity.  Females and males, friends and loners, dragons of every elemental faction, all of them out training in the dying light of the sun.  The Council had just made the announcement scant hours before and students were already trying to outcompete each other.  

Kai inhaled deeply, tasting Winter in the air.  The cold oxygen traveled down into his lungs, seeped into his very core.  

He stood suddenly and transported himself into the room beneath his perch.

The Earth Dragon didn't stir, an indication of how truly exhausted he was.  Kyungsoo usually reacted when Kai randomly appeared, even if it was in the dead of night, but this time, the Earth Dragon went on sleeping in ignorance.  He'd had a rough few hours.  The Change took a lot of energy, but dealing with the Council took even more.  

Kai treaded closer to the sleeping male, sharp gaze tracing the Earth Dragon's profile.  A shot of warmth bloomed in his chest, and Kai had the sudden, pressing the urge to go back outside and inhale more frigid air.  

This warmth did not belong in him.

He reached out, hand hovering over Kyungsoo's face, the heat of Kyungsoo's breaths fanning over Kai's skin.  

Kai had revealed entirely too much of himself to Kyungsoo, and it didn't sit well with him.  

It was time he put an end to this game.  He'd let it go on for far too long.  And Kai had a niggling feeling that if he allowed it to go on much longer, he wouldn't be the one in control anymore.

His hand moved down so that it was positioned above Kyungsoo's neck.  He reached out, carefully turned the black-metal collar until he found the right link in the chain.  

The maker had assured Kai that the collar would come off when the Air Dragon sent a short blast of air into a specific link.

Kai inhaled, finger pressed to the place the collar-maker had indicated.  

He bit his lip in a moment of deliberation, and then, before he could change his mind, Kai sent a shot of air into the link.  

The collar clicked apart, fell limp in the Air Dragon's hands.  

Kai slid it off Kyungsoo's neck and backed away.

Outside, the sunlight disappeared over the horizon, and Kai watched as the lines of light slid across Kyungsoo's resting face.  

The Air Dragon backed away from the bed, toward the window, melding with the encroaching shadows.  Where he belonged. 

Kai stood there until the last of the sun dipped below the edge of the Earth and the room grew dark with twilight. 

His lips quirked in one last smirk, and then, just like the vanishing sunlight, he was gone.

\--~~--

 

 

 

 


	23. Forget Me Not

 

Chapter 23: Forget Me Not

\--~~--

Kris sat with his head in his hands.  

He had so much going on in his life right now that he couldn't even think straight.  His mind was in a state of total disarray, strings of thought crossing and tangling and lying alone with no end in sight.  He felt quite sure that he was forgetting something important, but that feeling had been with him for days now, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was that he was forgetting.

For the past week, he and Joonmyun had been trying to meticulously finish preparations for the EXO tryouts, but Kris was often called off to some meeting with the Council, or sent on a mission in the city, or asked to be present at some stupid press conference for the stupid Royal Wedding.  

He barely had time to sit down and attend to one thing before he was being forced off to do another.  

The bulk of the responsibilities for the tryout preparations had pretty much fallen to Joonmyun, and with the Water Dragon being so tense around Kris since the announcement of their engagement, the amount Kris could help was really limited. 

Joonmyun had taken to setting plans in motion without consulting Kris first, which was fine, but it left him confused and unable to answer certain questions when asked by the Council.  

Kris did know, however, that today marked the beginning of Round Two tryouts.  And he had a basic understanding of how each round was formulated after that.  

Luckily, with the way the competition had been designed, the academic aspect of Round One had knocked a lot of people out of the running. The next two rounds, which were created to showcase basic physical strength and elemental control, would likely do the same.  

Round Four was designed to match up any remaining contenders with an EXO member.  Should the student win a battle against the EXO member, they would pass onto the final round.

And the final round, Round Five....well, he and Joonmyun were still working on that.  Unless Joonmyun had taken that matter into his own hands as well.  Honestly, there probably wouldn't even be a need for Round Five.  Yixing's tryout had been the last one that progressed to a Fifth Round.  Every other EXO member (those that hadn't been handpicked by the Council) had passed their tryout as the sole winner of the Fourth Round.

Kris sighed and massaged his temples.

He'd worry about that situation when (if) it happened.  Maybe it wouldn't.

As for right now, he needed to drag himself out to the Training Field to supervise the beginning of Round Two.  

He really just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide from the world.  Kris was tired of being called upon by the Council.  He was tired of making decisions, and having to be a leader.  He was tired of having to think about the future and the protection of hundreds of students and civilians.  

But now was a critical time when EXO needed a leader most, and Kris had never been one to run away. 

He hauled himself out of his chair and started for the door, that feeling of forgetfulness clinging to him like a persistent shadow.

\--~~--

Baekhyun traversed the empty hallways with purpose, urgency lengthening his stride.  Round Two of the EXO tryouts were scheduled to begin in less than 10 minutes, and he wanted to be there to observe.  

But Chanyeol had been missing the entire morning, and Baekhyun was determined to find him before heading to the Training Fields.  Ever since the Dark Dragon attack last week, Baekhyun had been possessed by the constant need to always keep Chanyeol within his sights.  He hadn't liked the vision of the Fire Dragon coming back from battle covered in dark blood and gaping wounds.  It worried Baekhyun, brought his nightmares out in full force again.  

Yet, it had been a week since the attack, and Chanyeol hadn't shown any signs of being infected, at least that Baekhyun had noticed.  Chanyeol seemed a bit more withdrawn, but not hostile or dramatically different in any way that was alarming.  Yixing hadn't seemed overly concerned either, so the only thing Baekhyun could really do was keep Chanyeol in his sights and watch.  

And Baekhyun would never let on that he knew, but he was sure that Chanyeol was keeping a keen eye on him as well.  Even though Baekhyun had no recollection of being directly scratched by a Dark Dragon, he had definitely gotten his fair share of marks from the battle as well. 

Baekhyun stopped his worrying as he reached his destination, and he flung the door open, positive that this is where Chanyeol had gone to squirrel himself away.  

There was some shifting and then a gravelly voice.  "Shut the door, Baek."

Baekhyun gave a huff and stepped inside before shutting the door to the Apple Closet, his vision adjusting to the darkness in seconds.  "What are you doing in here, Chanyeol?  We've got to hurry or we'll miss the beginning of tryouts."

"I know.  I just... needed a quiet place to myself.  I didn't sleep well last night."

Baekhyun paused in the darkness, voice lowering to a sympathetic tone.  "Nightmares?"

Chanyeol didn't respond, but his silence spoke for itself.

"Do you want to stay here then?  You're not required to be present for this round...."

"No, I'll come," the Fire Dragon responded.  "I'm fine."

Baekhyun drew closer and held his hand out for his boyfriend to take.  Chanyeol firmly clasped the proffered hand and hauled himself up from the burlap sacks he'd been resting on. Baekhyun surreptitiously readjusted his silver bracelet when Chanyeol let go, his brow furrowed at how cold the Fire Dragon's hand had seemed.  

Chanyeol was probably still going through a phase of recovery from the battle.  

"Ready?" Baekhyun questioned.

Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun stepped toward the door.  

A flood of light assaulted his vision as he pushed through the doorway, and Baekhyun paused, his eyes reacting painfully.  He didn't realize how long he'd stood in the entranceway until he felt a gentle prod against his shoulder.       

"You okay, Baek?"

Baekhyun shook his head agitatedly and blinked hard, his sight slowly readjusting.  He'd been having this problem on and off for the past few days, and it was beginning to annoy him. He had a feeling that the issue was linked to the extensive use of his powers in last week's battle.  Using one's powers was just like using a muscle; too much strain and you'd be sore in the following days.  

Baekhyun found that his eyes had no problem adjusting to the darkness.  It was only when was exposed to sudden light that his eyesight wavered, pupils taking an obscenely long amount of time to acclimate.

Baekhyun shook the spots out of his vision and began to walk, hoping Chanyeol would let it go.  "I'm fine," he replied.  "It's just... bright out here."

Chanyeol made a noncommittal grunt behind him, and Baekhyun made an attempt to deflect the conversation to Chanyeol instead.  "What about you? Are you still having headaches?"

The large Fire Dragon had mentioned just the other day that he'd been having bad migraines lately, but Baekhyun hadn't heard him complain about the problem in several days.  

"I woke up with one this morning," Chanyeol replied tiredly.  "But sitting in that dark room made it better."

Baekhyun nodded thoughtfully, a sudden worrisome thought occurring.  He made a mental note to corner Yixing and rack the Healer's brain on the common signs of Infection.

He hoped recurring headaches was not among them.   

\--~~--

Kyungsoo launched himself into the obstacle course as soon as the signal went up.  To either side of him, two other contestants raced, locked in their own lanes.  The course was long, taking up the entirety of the Training Fields, but Kyungsoo wasn't worried.  This round of tryouts was designed to test physical strength and agility, and Kyungsoo had plenty of both.

He ducked and sprinted, climbed and rolled, put everything he had into every move he made.  Use of elemental abilities was not allowed in this round, but Kyungsoo found he was fine without.  It was just like old times, running the streets, dodging attention from the authorities, staying ahead of the rest.  Kyungsoo's body moved like liquid, bolstered by his newly acquired dragon strength and the ever present swell of simmering energy that seemed to lie just beneath his skin. 

Kyungsoo jumped several hurdles in quick succession, his breathing quick, his body light as a feather.

Weightless.  Unchained.

He smirked bitterly at the thought, reflecting on the absence of a certain black-metal collar that had once weighed heavy around his neck.  To be honest, he'd hardly had time to adjust to the thing before it had been removed, but he still had a healing bruise from where Kai had gripped it so mean in the cave.

_Kai._

Who was, at this moment, watching from the bleachers as Kyungsoo raced toward the finish line. Kai who had been pointedly ignoring Kyungsoo since the night of Kyungsoo's Change.  

Kyungsoo wasn't sure what had spurred the sudden silent treatment from the Air Dragon, but Kai was acting as though Kyungsoo didn't even exist. 

Kyungsoo had tried to approach the EXO member several times to ask what the fuck was going on, but the Air Dragon had always avoided him, simply transporting himself away in the blink of an eye.  Kyungsoo didn't understand what Kai's deal was, but he did know that it meant no more private lessons.  Which he really needed.

After several attempts to speak with Kai, Kyungsoo had grown irritated and decided to reciprocate the treatment.  He avoided eye contact, avoided mention of the Air Dragon, wouldn't even glance in the younger male's direction.  And he'd been doing considerably well ignoring the prick, until last night, when he'd happened upon a scene he'd rather not have witnessed.

Instead of the Dance and Song classroom, Sehun and Kai had chosen one of the training rooms.  A sense of deja vu had swept through Kyungsoo as he'd stared through the cracked door, watched the two Air Dragon's kiss each other, Kai backed against a wall as Sehun worked him over.

Kyungsoo's heart had stopped, his body frozen in place.  He must have made a soft sound, because Kai's eyes had snapped opened, stare going over Sehun's shoulder to make eye contact with Kyungsoo, even as he continued to kiss the other boy.

Kyungsoo had backed away, hating the stabbing sense of betrayal that had pulsed through him.  And Kai had simply closed his eyes again. 

Kyungsoo couldn't stand how much it bothered him, to see Kai engaging in such an intimate act with Sehun.  And Kyungsoo knew he shouldn't have felt any sort of sense of betrayal, because really, he had no claim on Kai, no exclusive relationship.  

Kyungsoo had known that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.  And that was why he had told himself over and over not to fall into Kai's game.  Not to grow soft towards the Air Dragon.  Because in the end, Kai's attention meant nothing.  Kyungsoo meant nothing.

The Earth Dragon gritted his teeth and pushed himself to move faster, sprinting past the finish line with a time more than 10 seconds ahead of the others who were running the same course.

Kyungsoo was breathing hard, every exhale apparent in the cold air, warm sweat forming under his clothes.  Victorious.

Even though he wanted to know whether or not Kai had watched him race, Kyungsoo didn't look in the direction that he knew the EXO member was sitting. The vision of Kai and Sehun flashed through Kyungsoo's mind, and he grew hot with anger, suddenly found it easier to turn and walk off the field without another glance.   

Kai wanted nothing to do with Kyungsoo?

Well, fine. 

Kyungsoo didn't need him anyways.

\--~~--

Luhan felt a bit guilty for what he was doing.  Mainly because he had lied to Minseok in order to do it.  

He'd told his boyfriend that he was too tired to hang out, that he was going to go back to his room and crawling into bed.  

And Minseok had only nodded tiredly, saying that he was probably going to do the same.  It'd been another long day for them both, and neither were assigned Watch Duty, so it made perfect sense to catch up on some sleep.  Luhan only hoped that that was what Minseok was actually doing.  He didn't want to have to explain why he was making his way towards the training rooms instead of being passed out in his own bed.

He didn't want to have to explain why he was stalking Kris's personal slave either.  

It was after curfew, so there were no students congesting the halls or occupying the training rooms.  Luhan kept his distance as he stole after the slave, careful not to let himself be discovered.  

All week he'd been observing the boy, studying his every interaction with Sehun, wondering what sort of connection they had.  Whenever Sehun and the slave happened to be in the same room, Sehun's gaze would follow the slave with unwavering intensity, like he was expecting a sudden explosion to occur, and the slave would occasionally meet Sehun's gaze, but then his eyes would quickly flit away again. 

Luhan found it suspicious. It bothered him.  And tonight, he planned to get to the bottom of ...whatever it was that was going on between the two. 

If they were in some sort of forbidden relationship, and happened to be discovered by someone much less understanding than Luhan, well...needless to say, it wouldn't end well for either party. 

Luhan was just looking out for Sehun. That's all. Luhan didn't give a flying flip who Sehun chose to be romantically involved with.  In fact, he was well aware that Sehun and Kai had been messing around for years...and that was okay.  Really.  Because Kai wasn't a _slave_......

Luhan shook his head in an attempt to dislodge his own thoughts.  They were beginning to sound like crappy excuses, even to him.  He could try and create a motive for his weird stalking mission all he wanted, but in the end, it was this heavy, possessive sensation in his chest that was spurring him onward.

Luhan didn't like the thought of Sehun jumping around from lover to lover. 

And that was the real crux of the problem.

Luhan didn't like it, and he was too scared to admit why.

The Air Dragon peeked around the corner of the hallway, brushing off his thoughts and listening for the slave's retreating footsteps.

The third training door to the left shut behind the boy and Luhan forced himself to wait several long minutes before darting forward.  He paused just outside of the doorway, making sure that he detected the sounds of two voices before using his powers to stealthily crack the door.    

"...I know what I saw, Tao.  Your eyes--"

"Are growing tired.  Now are we going to practice or not?"

"You've been avoiding me all week," Sehun growled, ignoring the slave's question.  

"I've been busy."

Luhan crouched low, moving so that the both of them were within his sights.  Sehun and _Tao_ were on opposite sides of the room, obviously in the midst of some sort of standoff.  And Luhan could practically _see_ the tension in the air, radiating between the two.  

He hadn't been expecting this sort of atmosphere.

"We need to talk about what happened last week, and you know it," Sehun hissed, taking several steps towards the other male.  For every step Sehun took forward, Tao retreated two back.  

"There's nothing to talk about," the collared slave insisted.  
      
A moment of silence expanded as Sehun and Tao stared at each other in defiance, neither willing to give an inch.  Luhan could see the gears turning in Sehun's head, knew that the Air Dragon was about to change tactics simply by the way he set his jaw.      
    
"Does it hurt?"  Sehun inquired lowly, head tilted at a taunting angle.  "Knowing that Kris is about to get married?"

Luhan had no idea what Sehun was trying to prove, but the younger Air Dragon definitely got a reaction out of Tao.  Luhan noticed how the slave's expression darkened and his fists curled.  

"Does it hurt knowing Luhan doesn't want you?"  the slave spat back, eyes glinting. 

Luhan straightened, his heart pounding inexplicably fast.  He'd never witnessed a slave speak so boldly to a member of such higher rank, but that wasn't the reason for his reaction.

There was a sudden gust of wind, and the Air Dragon's thoughts slid away as Sehun launched himself across the room.  Luhan tensed in alarm, worried that Tao was about to get the shit beat out of him.  Sehun looked murderous, his lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl.  

But Tao was just as threatening, his gaze dark as he defended himself with quick, sharp bursts of energy.

Luhan's mouth dropped open in astonishment as he watched the two males fight.

And it was a _fight_.  There was nothing friendly about it.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sehun heaved between attacks.  He and Tao drew close, slinging fists and blocking punches, and then separated just as quickly.  They were pretty evenly matched. 

"Oh please," Tao scoffed, darting forward, this time on the offense. "You act like the entire school doesn't know."

The Air Dragon amped up his attack levels, eyes glowing gray with anger.  "At least I have a chance!" he hissed. "You'll never be with Kris. And you know why?"  Sehun had the slave pinned against the wall now, both of them breathing heavily, upper bodies trembling with the effort of pushing against each other.  "Because you're nothing but a fucking _slave_."

Sehun's words triggered something in Tao.  Luhan could see it in the way the slave's body went utterly still, and he wondered at what point he should step in and intervene.   

But then Tao surged forward with a yell, tapping into some hidden well of strength, and Sehun was suddenly falling backward, hitting the ground hard.

Tao had his back to the door, so Luhan could only see the way he stood above Sehun's collapsed form, shoulders rising and falling with every labored breath.  Luhan couldn't see Tao's face, didn't know what to expect next.

Nothing happened, neither male moving, and then:

"I _knew it_ ," Sehun exhaled. "Tao---"

The slave suddenly turned and sprinted toward the doorway and Luhan found himself scrambling to get out of the way.  Tao burst through the entrance, turning left and sprinting away like his life depended on it.  

Luhan held very still, not understanding what he'd just witnessed.

Seconds later, Sehun came running through the doorway, head whipping left and right as he glanced down the corridor.  His eyes landed on Luhan, and Sehun paused long enough to blink in confusion before furrowing his brow and simply turning away.

Luhan's hand snatched out, latching onto the younger Air Dragon's wrist and halting him in place.  "What's going on between you two?"

"It's none of your business," Sehun snapped, pulling away and continuing to move down the hallway.

Luhan wasn't about to let him off that easily.

He propelled himself forward and grabbed Sehun's cloak, forcing the boy to stop again.  " _Tell me_ , Sehun."

"No!  Look, there's no time for this.  I have to get to Tao before--"

"Before what?" Luhan interrupted.  "What relationship do you have with him?"

Sehun yanked his cloak from Luhan's grip and turned to face the older Air Dragon, disbelief written on his face.  "What does it fucking matter?   It's got nothing to do with you!"

Luhan sputtered for a moment, trying to think of an appropriate response.  But Sehun was right.  This whole thing really had nothing to do with him.  "He's a _slave!_ "  Luhan finally retaliated.  "You're not allowed---"

"Why are you down here, Luhan?"  Sehun interrupted, drawing closer, looming above Luhan with a condescending scowl.  "Did you follow Tao?"

"I'm on Watch Duty."

"Liar," Sehun accused.  " _I'm_  on Watch Duty.  Now why are you following Tao?"

The older Air Dragon held his his silence, eyes slanting to the side as he avoided Sehun's perceptive gaze. 

Sehun finally snorted.  "I don't believe this.  You're jealous, aren't you?"

" _Wha--?_ "  Luhan's head whipped back towards Sehun even as the younger Air Dragon began to walk away.  "So what if I _am_ jealous?"  And Luhan immediately wanted to sew his own mouth shut.  He didn't know where that question had come from.  But it apparently was enough to stop the other male in his tracks.

Suhun paused, hands curling into fists, and then he was whipping back around, stalking towards Luhan.  

"I don't have time for this right now!"  Sehun ran his hands through his hair in frustration, a self deprecating smile on his lips.  "I mean, _goddamn_ Luhan, everybody knows I'm fucking _in love with you_ , and have been since I was, like, 10 years old!  You're jealous?  Well I think you deserve to be.  Welcome to my world.  Now if you don't mind?"  The Air Dragon gave an exaggerated gesture toward the end of the hallway and then turned without another word and broke into a jog, leaving Luhan behind.

And Luhan's heart was doing that weird, inexplicable thumping again.  

He gave a disbelieving laugh that came out as more of broken huff, and placed a hand over his chest.

 _Stop it_ , he urged his heart.   _Stop.  There's only one person that can make you beat like this, and he's upstairs in his bed..... NOT running after some stupid slave boy._

Luhan turned and kicked the wall, aftershocks zinging up his leg and a dull throb blooming in his big toe.  "Fuuuuuuck."

He needed to go to bed.  

He needed to go to bed right this instant.

Maybe this was all a dream?

\--~~--

Tao felt like he was dreaming.  

Everything around him was hazy, out of focus.  He could barely concentrate on placing one foot in front of the other, but somehow he was still moving.

His body was going haywire, his emotions raw and open.  

He could hardly think about the things Sehun had said to him, only having the capacity to _feel_ right now.   

Tao knew what was about to happen.

Weird things had been going on all week.  Things he couldn't explain.  He'd seen another slave walk into the kitchens holding a pan full of steaming, cooked meat, and then suddenly he'd seen the same slave walk past again, heading toward the door she'd just entered, carrying the same tray, except this time, the meat was uncooked.

One morning, Tao had seen the sun rise.  Twice. _Two time_ s he'd seen the first rays of sunlight break the horizon.  

Another time, he'd been staring at a clock in one of the classrooms, and the minute hand had slowed to a stop and then slowly began to tick backwards.   After going back ten minutes, the clock had stopped again, and then the minute hand had resumed its forward course. 

Tao had immediately turned and left the room, freaked out beyond measure.  And he'd nearly collided with someone coming into the room, only to realize that it was _himself._   _He'd almost run into himself._

Suddenly, the rude person who had bumped shoulders with him as he'd enetered the classroom took on a whole different meaning.

Because it had been him.  He'd bumped into his own self.

Since that particular event, Tao had been spending a lot of time thinking, connecting pieces of a puzzle that had probably been in the making for a while now. Between his conversation with Yixing and the strange things that had been occuring, it didn't take much for Tao to figure out what was happening.

Somehow Tao was traveling back in time. 

Yet even though he could recognize what was going on, he didn't know how to control it.

And that's what worried him.  

He never knew when he was going to go back in time or how far back he was going to go. It was terrifying.  

Tao hadn't slept soundly in nearly a week, and his sleeplessness was beginning to take its toll.  He couldn't think properly, had a hard time remembering what he was supposed to be doing or where he was going. 

His appetite had totally shifted as well.  He'd been craving meat for a while now (he often remembered with mouth-watering clarity the smell of roasting meat in the Middle Ring, the day he'd run into the Water Merchant), but now his hunger had sharpened to a desire for fresh, raw meat.  

He was always so hungry, always sniffing his way towards the kitchen without even realizing where he was headed until he was standing at the doors, swallowing down his hunger.

Tao didn't know what to do.

He wasn't sure he wanted to face the reality of what all of this meant. 

But now, as he stumbled toward the Catacombs, his body wracked with a sudden bout of chills and heat, Tao knew he was going to have to face this head on.  There would be no ignoring what was about to happen.

He gasped as his vision wavered.  

He needed to hurry.

Tao quickly descended into the Catacombs, knowing exactly where he was headed even as a sudden, burning _need_ slammed over his mind.

After five minutes of walking, Tao fell against a nondescript door, the hinges giving away as the door swung inward.  This particular room only locked from the inside. And because the rooms down here were warded, not even Sehun would be able to track him down.

Tao collapsed onto the floor just as he closed the door and twisted the lock.  

He lay there for a while, just trying to breathe, before wrapping his arms around himself and curling into a ball.  His body spasmed and his vision went black as another wave of intense _need_ swept through is body. 

For the first time in his life, Tao felt his sense of direction disappear.  He was alone. Isolated from anyone that could help him through this.

Tao closed his eyes, and lost himself.

\--~~--

Kris was lying in bed, that feeling of forgetfulness keeping him from falling asleep.  

His brow furrowed as he stared up into the darkness, thinking hard.

And then it hit him.

Kris sat up with a sudden urgency, glancing around the darkened vastness of his private chambers.  

"Tao!" he yelled, listening for the usual response and hoping that the sinking feeling in his gut was incorrect.   " _Tao_ , answer me," he ordered brusquely, swinging his legs out of bed and striding toward his personal bathroom.

The slave was nowhere to be seen.

Kris went toward the hallway next, mind trying to trace back to the last time he'd seen the younger boy.

 _You can't remember_ , his conscience whispered.   _You don't know how long he's been missing.  When was the last time you even spoke to him?_

Kris left the room in a rage, not sure who he was more upset with, his absent slave or himself.

" _Tao!_ "

Kris headed straight for the training rooms, his anger feuling his worry and increasing with every step.  

He searched all of the rooms, certain that he would find Tao practicing, probably with Sehun.  But all of them stood empty, nobody in sight.  

The ball of nerves in his stomach twisted and he decided to expand his search.

It wasn't until he was making his way toward the Main Entrance that he ran into another person.  Just outside of the heavy doors that lead down into the Catacombs, Sehun was pacing a hole into the floor.  Kris took one look at the Air Dragon's frazzled aura and was beside the boy in an instant.

"Sehun," he called. "What are you doing?"

The Air Dragon glanced at him in surprise, seemingly caught off guard by Kris's approach.  The younger male was pale, his eyes worried, his hands shaking.  "It's Tao," he immediately responded.

Kris grabbed his arms, stilling him.  "Tell me."

"He's...I mean, I don't know how to explain this, but Tao," Sehun paused, licked his lips.  "I think Tao went into the Catacombs to Change."

Kris blinked in confusion.  "Change?"

"To _Change_ ," Sehun enunciated carefully, a bit of impatience creeping into his tone.  "Into a dragon."

Kris processed this information for a second.  "But he's human...."

"No," Sehun wrestled himself from the EXO Leader's tight hold. "He's not.  And right now, he's somewhere down there going through his Change without anyone to help him through.  You know how dangerous that can be."

The older dragon was still trying to make sense of what Sehun was telling him.  His brain was having a hard time computing the words, but his gut was telling him that there was definitely something going on with Tao.

And besides that, Sehun was undeniably telling the truth, his aura betraying no signs of a lie. 

"We have to find him, Kris.  I have no idea what his powers are, but they might be too much for him after he Changes.  He might hurt himself."

Kris's gaze sharpened as he pinned Sehun with an pointed stare.  "You have no idea what his powers are?"

"His eyes,"  Sehun murmured.  "I saw them change color last week, but I wanted to be sure I was right.  Earlier I said some things to get him angry, betting that his emotions would cause his eyecolor to shift...."

"And?"

"And it worked.  Too well.  I think I triggered his Change."

"Well, what color---?" Kris stopped speaking, knowing the answer already.  A different sense of alarm took root in his gut.  A weird sort of emotion that made him feel uneasy, like he'd been living with a stranger for the past few years.

Another Special Dragon.  With as yet unknown powers.   

"We have to find him," Kris declared, mouth set in a determined line.     

"I know," Sehun groaned, "but how are we going to do that?  There's no telling where he went down there, and he's the only one that can navigate the Catacombs without getting lost.  Plus, all the rooms are warded, so it's not like we'll be able to sense him from the outside..."     

Sehun had clearly had plenty of time to think about this.  Kris exhaled heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, a whole new level of exhaustion washing over his system.

"Then we have to wait," he said, mentally cursing Tao's stupidity.  Going through the Change by oneself wouldn't kill a dragon, but Kris had heard that it was an intensely painful experience that nobody in their right mind would willingly choose to suffer through.  He didn't know what state Tao would be in when he finally emerged.

"We'll have to wait for him to come out."  
     
\---~~--

When Tao finally came back to himself, it took a very long moment for him to comprehend what had happened.

His body hurt.  Like something had imploded within him.

He was backed into a corner, wedged in as closely as he could get, as though he had been attempting to hold himself together. 

Tao slowly picked himself up, his throat clicking dryly as he swallowed against an intense pang of hunger.

He had no idea how long he'd been in this room, but he needed to get out.  He needed food.

Tao stumbled toward the door, his legs refusing to fully support his weight.  After he'd managed to get himself steady, he twisted the lock and released himself from his prison.

Tao began his long trek back to the surface, moving slowly with one hand against the wall, the other wrapped around his dismally empty stomach.

He made his way around a corner, the light of a flickering torch blinding his painfully sensitive eyes.  He shielded his vision and continued on his way.  

The torch disappeared behind him, only to be replaced by another a few lengths ahead.  Tao frowned, angry at whoever had thought to light the freaking _torches..._.

Tao stilled, his hunger forgotten for a moment.  His eyes widened as he lowered his hand and glanced back at the torch behind him and then at the other one in front of him.

_Why are the torches lit?_

In all his years of traversing the Catacombs, never had he seen one of the ancient torches that lined the walls actually _lit._

His breaths quickened, a feeling of foreboding sinking into his stomach alongside the hunger.  He quickened his steps, praying to all the gods he could think of that he hadn't done what he thought he had.

_No, please no._

Tao finally emerged from the Catacombs, his ears picking up on the voices of several people not too far away.  He blinked against the natural light that was filtering into the hallway; he wasn't used to his senses being so sharp.

Tao rounded the corner toward the Main Entrance, heart in his throat as he approached the quiet voices.    

Two men and two women stood in a small cluster, heads bowed close together as they conferred with each other. Tao halted in his place, not recognizing any of them.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," one of the men stated.  His green cloak fell back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You worry too much," a woman in a gray cloak hissed.  "You know this is for the best of all the Factions."

"Stop arguing, you two," the second woman interjected, her eyes flashing a dangerous gold.  "Nothing good will happen if you wind up fighting."

"She's right," the final man whispered.  He was wearing a blue cloak of the Water Faction.  "We must prove that our intentions for the Hearstones are peaceful, not violent.  Our motives may be good, but all of that will go down the drain if you two begin to argue about it."

The woman in the crimson cloak rolled her eyes.  "I just wish you two would get back together.  This plan would be ten times easier if you were being lovey dovey again."

The man in the green cloak and the shorter Air Dragon were both glaring in opposite directions, refusing to acknowledge the other lady's remark.

By now, Tao had grown closer to the small group, a dawning suspicion forming in his mind.  

The man in the green cloak must have sensed his presence, because he turned all of a sudden, eyes flaring green and hand splayed low to the ground.

_Earth Dragon._

"Who are you?" the female Fire Dragon demanded, peering over the Earth Dragon's shoulder, studying the leather and metal that surrounded Tao's neck.  Her gaze slipped down to take in the unusual cut of his outfit, and her head tilted. "Where are you from?"

Tao could feel his vision beginning to spin.

_How far back had he gone?_

A sudden thought struck him, and he ignored the woman's questions in favor of glancing up at the sloped ceiling above him.

No mural. 

_There was no mural._

"What year is it?" Tao asked breathlessly, eyes dropping back down to the young people in front of him.  

The Earth Dragon eased up on his stance, and the man in the blue cloak approached Tao cautiously.  "Are you okay?"

" _Please,_ " Tao asked, desperation creeping into his voice.  "What year is it?"

The Water Dragon held out a placating hand, his gaze turning a light blue as he eyed Tao up and down.  Probably a Healer.  "It's the year 611 A.C."

Tao's heart stopped, his worst fear confirmed.

"Hey, you guys!  I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up with---"  The new voice trailed off as Tao turned to face the source, not wanting his back to any of these people.  The young woman was about Tao's age, her purple cloak flitting behind her as she jogged forward.  Her skin was slightly tan, her stance confident.  Tao felt a weird jolt in his stomach as her gaze met his, her eyes flaring purple with power.   _"You,"_ she said, pointing at Tao in alarm.  And then her expression zoned out and her hand fell limply back to her side.

"She's having a Vision," the female Air Dragon yelled, hurrying over to catch the girl's body as she slumped to the ground.

Tao took the moment to bolt.

He had to get out of here.

He made it to the main doors, pushing his way outside, eyes quickly surveying a courtyard that was both familiar and strange to him.  There were more trees, the stones of the school building looking much less worn.

He ran from the School of Magic, heart pounding, energy low.

He was stuck 500 years in the past, hungry, tired, surrounded by strangers... 

And he had _no fucking idea_ how to get back to his time.

\--~~--

* * *

 

 Pretty Tao.  Found this on google but traced the credit back to[ inktion](http://swagsagwa.deviantart.com/art/EXO-M-Tao-413562499) on deviantart!

 


	24. Lights Out

Chapter 24:  Lights Out

\--~~--

  
Sehun slumped against the wall, feeling absolutely miserable.  

It'd been three days since Tao had vanished into the Catacombs. _Three days._

Sehun was beginning to wonder if the slave was even still alive.

Since taking over his self-proclaimed position as "Catacomb Watchman," Sehun had so far counted seven times that Kris had ventured into the underground labyrinth to search for Tao.  The EXO leader's aversion to the Catacombs was no secret, and besides that minor detail, he also had about a thousand other tasks to attend to right now....but Kris somehow always found the time to come back to the Catacombs. 

He'd lift an inquiring brow at Sehun, no longer surprised to see the Air Dragon standing watch, and Sehun would shake his head, and then Kris would sigh heavily before starting toward the dark entrance.

Tonight was no different.

The Air Dragon stretched, expanding his spine and exhaling heavily as he listened to the approach of Kris's familiar footsteps from down the hall.

"Anything?"

Sehun shook his head.

"And you're sure he went down there?"

"I tracked his smell right up to the doorway.  I'm positive he went in."

Sehun watched Kris's jaw clench and unclench in frustration, the dragon's eyes glowing purple with judgement.  But Sehun had nothing to hide.  Kris hadn't asked many questions concerning the incident, but Sehun had answered with nothing but the truth to those few questions he had asked.

Besides, he knew Kris had smelt Tao too.  

It was abnormal to be able to scent a new dragon just before he Changed for the first time, but Tao seemed to be an abnormal case all together.  His scent, ripe and potent, had led directly to the Catacombs.  In fact, Sehun had ventured in a little ways before giving up.  

Tao had had a pretty good head start, and wherever he'd been going in the Catacombs, it was probably somewhere that he wouldn't be easily found.  No one knew the Catacombs like he did.

The EXO leader heaved another sigh and headed toward the stairs that descended into the darkness of the underground.  "Go to sleep, Sehun.  You're not helping anyone by just standing around here."

Sehun grunted as Kris disappeared, knowing his words were true, but still feeling as though this whole situation was his fault.

He slumped back on the wall, that sense of misery still hanging over him. 

Nothing seemed to be working out for him lately.

First, he'd managed to make Luhan mad at him by crossing a line in the alcove a couple of weeks ago, and then the Air Dragon had started avoiding him.  Not long after that encounter, the whole thing with Tao had happened the night of the Dark Dragon attack, when the Council had mentioned Kris's engagement... and since then the slave had started avoiding him too.  

Sehun was tired of being ignored, of being left alone, brushed aside by everyone.

And even though Kai, who had been ignoring him for weeks in favor of the Earth Dragon, had suddenly popped back into Sehun's life, he wasn't fun to hang out with anymore.  Kai was distracted, angry, always brooding about something or the other...and to be honest, so was Sehun.  They used each other to blow off steam, and then they usually parted ways, both preoccupied with separate problems.

And Sehun had been trying his best to corner Tao, mainly to talk about what he'd seen in the corridor.  But the slave was never to be found, or was too busy to pause.

So when it had come down to it, and Sehun had finally gotten Tao alone, things had not gone as he'd planned. He'd meant to test Tao, see if he could get the slave's eyes to change color again, but he hadn't meant to cause such a drastic reaction.  Sehun was ashamed to admit it now, but in the moment, when he'd been goading Tao, pushing him to the point of no return, Sehun had relished it.  

To let that anger out on someone, to see it get under Tao's skin. He had enjoyed it.

And now Sehun was standing watch outside of the Catacombs, still alone, and only feeling worse about his life.

Sehun groaned and slumped even further onto the wall, his back sliding downward until his butt hit the floor.

He kept reliving the moment he'd stepped into the hallway to chase after Tao and had seen Luhan standing there, wide eyed and confused.  

Sehun had been in such a rush that he'd not really registered who he was staring at, until Luhan had latched onto him.

And then Sehun had still been so angry that he'd let his temper get the best of him.  

_What had he been thinking??_

He let out a tiny groan of secondhand embarrassment from the memory.

The look on Luhan's face after Sehun had _confessed his love_.... God, even Sehun had been taken by surprise at the words that had come from his mouth.  He'd been in denial so long about his true feelings toward Luhan that finally saying the words out loud had seemed like...well, kind of like an explosion.  Something that had been building, building, building, until Sehun couldn't keep it in anymore. 

Sehun exhaled heavily, letting the feeling sink in.

He loved Luhan.

Plain and simple.  

He craved Luhan, he wanted Luhan, and it wasn't out of some sort of super sex drive that Sehun possessed.  It was simply because he loved Luhan and he wanted the older Dragon all to himself.

And now that Luhan knew that, he was probably feeling awkward and would be ignoring Sehun twice as hard.

Sehun let out a snort and shrugged at himself.

Maybe he really was better off alone.  

\--~~--

The Middle Ring did not match Tao's memories.  The setup was slightly different, open spaces where Tao was used to seeing buildings.  The houses were built in a much older, sturdier style, and there were more people crowding the streets, more smells, more noise, more color.  Green cloaks were everywhere, blending in with the reds, and grays, and blues, and if Tao hadn't been so weak and hungry, so lost and confused, he would've taken a moment to ponder the incredible sight.

As it were, it had been three days since he'd hidden himself in the Middle Ring.  He'd managed to snag a blue cloak and use it as a disguise to cover his modernized collar and clothing. 

For food, he'd been taking full advantage of his newly acquired reflexes to snatch tiny morsels from unattended merchant stalls.  A piece of fruit here, a hunk of bread there. It was enough to keep him alive, but he could tell the dragon inside of him was not satisfied in the least.  He needed meat.

Tao had briefly entertained the idea of returning to the school, but the thought of that girl in the purple cloak and the accusatory tone she had used when she shouted at him, kept Tao from going back.  He didn't want to be captured or trapped and questioned. He just wanted to go home.  He didn't belong here.

Tao glanced side-to-side and then slipped into the shadow of a nearby produce booth, crouching low and eyeing the fresh vegetables that had just been laid out.  No matter how many little giblets of food he ate, he was always ravenous.  Even now his mouth was watering and his fingers itching to grab as much as he possibly could.

He was just about to make his move when the sound of a familiar voice stopped him.  Tao immediately froze, not quite sure which direction the voice was approaching from.  He was crouched between two booths, but he pressed back even further as the voice drew nearer to his location.  Three figures paused in an alleyway across from his hiding place, and Tao recognized them instantly.  

The girl in the purple cloak was speaking, her voice high with unease.  "I just--- I have a bad feeling.  I've seen that guy in my visions before, and I don't know who he is, but... I think we should move our plan forward.  We need to separate the Heartstones.  Like tonight."

Tao's heart leapt.   _Separate the Heartstones?_

The girl in the purple cloak was flanked on either side by the Healer boy and the girl from the Fire Faction.  

"Should we tell the other two?" the male questioned heavily.  
   
"No," the girl in purple answered quickly.  "The less people who know about this, the better.  We can explain it to them afterwards.  They'll understand.  I just.... trust me on this.  I know something bad is about to happen."

"You've Seen it?"

The girl went quiet, and the other two only nodded, letting it drop.  

"Okay," the Healer, sighed.  "Okay. But we can't move all of the Heartstones tonight.  Which one goes first?"

Tao's breathing quickened with anticipation, the answer already on the tip of his tongue.

"The Air Heartstone," the girl in purple responded, and Tao's heart sank.  "We start with Air."

Tao remained in his spot long after the trio had disappeared, their words ringing through his mind like a persistent warning.  He sank into the shadows of his hiding spot, lost in thought, his hunger temporarily forgotten.  

_"I know something bad is about to happen...."_

And Tao did too.  He knew exactly what was going to happen, and he knew all about the bad things that would come afterward as well.  He knew the Air Heartstone would disappear, and then soon after, the first Dark Dragon would be created.

And then the rest would be history as he knew it.

Tao stood up suddenly, startling the produce merchant that had returned to his stall.  "What in blue blazes!  How long have you been there, son?"

Tao ignored him and walked off, legs tingling with pins-and-needles, mind pulling him deep into thought. 

He wandered aimlessly, gaze unfocused, thoughts all over the place.  He didn't know what to do about this.  

And what scared him the most was that maybe he was _supposed_ to do something. 

But if he did do something, would it change the course of the future?  Would he eventually return to the present and find that everything was different, all because of a decision he had made in the past?

Tao exhaled heavily, stopping dead in his tracks and staring at his feet.  

What if he did something that caused his present self to never meet Kris?

Was he selfish enough to let the Dark Dragons be born all in order for the present to remain the same? All so he could stay with Kris?

The decision weighed heavily on Tao's heart, and he felt as though the weight of the world was suddenly on his shoulders.  If he stopped the girl from moving the Air Heartstone, he could save countless Dragons' lives, and stop a terrible, centuries-long war from ever happening.  

Tao could alter history.

For the better.

Tao's breath quickened and his vision blurred.  This was too much.  He couldn't make the decision.  Why did it have to be him?  

His breathing ramped up and Tao suddenly felt as though he were about to start hyperventilating.

Someone bumped into his shoulder and Tao glanced up.  The sun was beginning to set.

He was running out of time to make a decision.

They were planning to move the Heartstone tonight.

Tao veered off to the side, stepped out of the main flow of traffic, and pulled up next to a stall that sported all manner of jewelry and trinkets.  He braced his arms against the stall and attempted to calm himself.  He was gasping now, his vision blurry. 

Tao forced himself to focus, made himself train his gaze on the ornaments that were displayed on the smooth velvet cloth before him.  His mind was momentarily distracted by the glimmer of shiny stones, but then he was only able to think of the Heartstones, and he could feel that rising panic again.

_You know what you have to do, Tao._

He did.  He knew.  

That girl in the purple cloak was the Jewel Thief, and he was going to have to stop her from taking the Air Heartstone.

Tao exhaled heavily, letting the decision sink into him.  It was the right thing to do.  It's what Kris would do if he were in this situation.

_Kris._

Tao's vision suddenly sharpened and he blinked at the piece of jewelry that he'd been blankly staring at for the past few minutes.

It was a ring, all smooth silver and sleek lines, a black onyx stone adorning the band at its apex.

It looked exactly like the one Kris wore.

Tao leaned in closer, reaching out to touch.  The merchant who manned the stall was currently entertaining another customer, and Tao picked up the ring without hesitation.  The onyx stone was cooler than the winter air against the heat of Tao's palm, and Tao suddenly couldn't breathe under the wave of intense longing that flooded him.  Tao wanted to see Kris so badly.

Tao wanted to go home.

He closed his eyes under the wave of emotions, and a familiar sensation crept over him.  Tao held perfectly still, very sure about what was about to happen.  

After a moment, his eyes snapped open, and everything around him was frozen in place.  The jewelry merchant was right next to him, mouth open mid-sentence, hand outstretched with a necklace hanging completely still from his fingers.  There were no sounds, no movement, no signs of life. Nothing.

Tao was the sole breathing creature.  He caught a flash of his reflection in the face of the necklace, and his eyes sparked back, bright purple.

He exhaled and then everything around him was moving again, so fast that it all looked like one big blur.

 _Home,_ Tao thought.  He tapped into that spectacular sense of direction he had always possessed and directed it with all of his might towards _home._

Everything around him eventually came to a slow pause, and when Tao was able to register shapes again, he realized that he was still on the same street, just surrounded by different people, different stalls.

There were no green cloaks in sight.

Tao took one step forward and everything fell back into motion. People were talking again, scents of roasting meat permeating the air, the shadow of a bird dancing along the cobblestones.

This was the Middle Ring of Tao's memories. 

Tao unclenched his fist and stared down at the ring that was still in his palm; it remained cool against his skin, black and glinting against the setting sunlight.

Without another thought, Tao slipped the ring onto his finger.  He was shaking, exhaustion crashing over his body in one fell swoop.

Tao took one small step forward, intending to head toward the School of Magic, but his vision swam and his legs collapsed beneath him.  His knees hit the cobblestones with bruising force, and then Tao fell forward toward the ground, and everything went black.

  
\--~~--

Kai watched from the bleachers as Kyungsoo passed his third round of tryouts with ease.  The setting sun painted the training fields blood red, and Kai found it appropriate since this fight was akin to a murder.

Kyungsoo was showing no mercy.  

This level of the competition was meant to test a dragon's elemental abilities, and was pretty much designed like a regular Elemental Test, however in place of the EXO members, there were actual instructors, and though some of them lacked the dexterity and daring of the younger dragons, they were by no means an easy bunch to defeat.  They had extensive knowledge and years of experience to fall back on.

This knowledge was usually a great strength for the older dragons, but in the case of facing against Kyungsoo, it seemed to be a weakness...because  Kyungsoo had had plenty of practice battling against different elements, but the instructors had never before experienced the power of an Earth Dragon, and they were struggling.

Kai scoffed under his breath.

He was itching for a chance to jump in and show them how it was done.

 _Patience_ , he cautioned himself.   _With any luck, you'll get your turn tomorrow._

Tomorrow would be Round Four, the round in which the remaining contenders were pitted against an EXO member.  It would be a one-on-one battle, the EXO member picked at random.  As of now there were six dragons that had passed the third round, four females and two males; the addition of Kyungsoo would up the total to seven.  
     
Back on the field the Earth Dragon advanced on Ryeowook, the last instructor standing.  The older male was in the middle of preparing an attack when his back hit the ground, the earth shifting beneath his feet with sudden quickness.  

Kyungsoo looked almost bored as he stared down at the fallen instructor.  The gong rang, signaling his victory, and Kyungsoo turned to walk from the arena, the ghost of a smile curving his lips upward.

The students in the stands were all whispering, but none of the EXO members made a sound.  They had all been watching, all been preparing for the possibility of being paired off against the Earth Dragon tomorrow.

Kai suppressed a growl as Kyungsoo's little friend, _Chen,_ slung an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders and pulled him down into a headlock.

Kyungsoo squirmed and broke free, a true smile on his face then, and Kai had to look away, force the slithering snake of jealousy in his chest to calm down.  The Earth Dragon had only truly smiled at him like that _one_ time, on that morning Kyungsoo had first tapped into his powers and created that small fissure in the ground.

But more than Kyungsoo's smile, it was the easy touch he shared with the Fire Dragon that bothered Kai.  It made him wonder how Kyungsoo was handling his new urges in the weeks since he had Changed.  Kai knew from experience how hot the Need would burn, even months after one had gone through the Change.  Perhaps the Fire Dragon now warmed his bed.  

The sun finally set, and Kai transported himself to the indoor training rooms, looking to blow off some steam and to rid himself of the unsavory images that now plagued his mind.  

_Kyungsoo arching upward...._

_Kyungsoo gasping hotly..._

_Kyungsoo beneath the Fire Dragon..._

Kai's hands were shaking.

He clenched them tight and the let out a blast of angry air.  He spun and kicked, punched and jabbed, venting all of his frustration.  He usually went in search of Sehun in times like these, but right at this moment, the last thing Kai wanted was to touch someone that was not Kyungsoo.

_Kyungsoo with his secret smile._

_Kyungsoo with his smooth skin and dark eyes._

_Kyungsoo with his cutting tongue and sharp words._

Kai slammed his fist into the wall, a blast of wind ricocheting off and blowing his bangs back.  His knuckles stung, and a thin line of blood trickled down from his hand.

_Kyungsoo with his determination, his power._

_His stupid little rock collection that sat on his stupid windowsill._

_His ability to hear sto---_

Kai's train of thought froze abruptly.  He straightened his stance, slowly drawing his bloody fist back towards himself as he rehashed those last words.

_His ability to hear the stones..._

Kai thought back to the night he'd shared in the cave with Kyungsoo, retraced the words Kyungsoo had spoken as he told his story.  The gravity of what the Earth Dragon had confessed to Kai in that moment hadn't really impacted Kai as it should have. He'd been so wrapped up in thoughts of the brooches that he hadn't even blinked at the fact that Kyungsoo had just laid bare the amazing fact he could hear the voices of precious jewels _in his mind._

But now in hindsight, the information struck a strange chord in Kai, stirred some sort of half-formed thought that still eluded him, but felt very important all the same.

Kai rubbed his ruined knuckles absentmindedly as he backtracked through his memories, looking for any evidence of this secret power Kyungsoo had accidentally revealed.

Kyungsoo had claimed to have found the brooches in the wall by following a voice.  A voice in his head.  That he'd figured out had belonged to the jewels.  

Kai's heart was pounding as he fit more pieces of the puzzle together.  

Kyungsoo's rock collection.

It was more than just a collection of pretty stones.  It was a collection of voices, of songs, that only the Earth Dragon could hear.  No wonder he was so picky.  

Kai went further back in his mind, another memory suddenly standing out.

Kyungsoo's first day in Song and Dance....the Earth Dragon had sat down at the piano and created a song out of thin air, seemingly all on his own.

 _Not on his own_ , Kai realized.

The teacher.  She'd been wearing pearl earrings.  Kai remembered that specific detail because Sehun had almost come in late that day, and the instructor had turned to glare at him with such force that Kai had been sure those pearl earrings were going to swing right out of her earlobes.

Kai had no doubt that Kyungsoo's stroke of musical genius was more than he had let on.  That day in class Kyungsoo had simply transferred the song of the pearls though his fingers and onto the piano, had allowed all of them to hear the same melody that he heard in his mind.

Kai gave a disbelieving laugh.

He couldn't believe he'd never noticed before.

Shit, even the first night they'd saved Kyungsoo from the Shadowmen, the Earth Dragon had been following a voice in his head.  Kai could remember watching as the small male had crept through the targeted house with purpose, as though he knew exactly where he was going.  Of course he had.  He'd been listening to the ruby.  The same ruby Kyungsoo had ended up using to slaughter those men.  He'd been able to find it so easily because he'd known exactly where it was.

Kai laughed again, his heart still beating so fast that he could hardly breathe.  That half-formed thought had finally coalesced into one grand picture, and the implications of it scared him.

No wonder the Darks were after the Earth Dragon.  

_No wonder._

They wanted to use him like a metal-detector.

They wanted Kyungsoo to access this unusual power and lead them straight to the missing Air Heartstone. 

Kai's mind worked furiously, everything falling together. 

The Darks had tried to steal Kyungsoo twice now, that first night with the Shadowmen, and once again, more recently, with a full-scale dragon attack.  

They wanted Kyungsoo badly.

And now that they had failed at claiming him for their purpose, their next step would probably be to make sure that he would be of use to nobody.

Kai had a moment of clarity, a foreboding certainty in his gut that almost made him double over with sickness.

The Dark Dragons would come for Kyungsoo again.

And this time, they would kill him.  

\--~~--

Day six of the EXO tryouts dawned bright and early with a surprise dusting of snow on the ground; the first of the cold season.

Minseok cleared the Training Grounds in seconds, gathering the frozen water with a flick of his wrist and redepositing it over the lake.

The snow melted without a trace as it hit the water, gone in an instant.

The first match of the day had already been decided, and Luhan had been warming up on the field for the better part of an hour now. His name had been drawn last night from the little bowl that every EXO member had placed his own name into.

Luhan was pitched against one of the remaining males.  The last Fire Dragon in the competition.

Minseok walked over to his boyfriend, a slight niggle of worry stirring in his chest.  

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he questioned as he drew closer.  Luhan had been limping slightly the past few days, claiming he'd hurt his foot doing something 'stupid'.  He wouldn't reveal exactly what that 'stupid' thing was (he'd probably kicked a door or something, for an Air Dragon, he was surprisingly clumsy), but Minseok didn't press it.  Luhan seemed rather sheepish about it.

"I'm fine!" Luhan chirped, breath fogging the air between them.  "Totally fine.  Nothing to worry about." 

The Air Dragon wiggled his 'injured' foot and did a few quick jumps, pulling both of his knees to his chest midair, before nimbly landing back on his feet. Minseok cracked a smile, Luhan's enthusiasm pushing his uneasiness aside.

"Alright then.  Go easy on him," Minseok teased, turning away to walk toward his place in the stands.  The bleachers were filling up quickly, everybody coming out to witness the final fights.  It would be a day long event.  No doubt people were taking bets on who would win.

He could see Kris standing tall and severe near the gong, watching all of the proceedings with an eagle eye, his purple cloak standing out amongst the blues, and greys, and reds.  The rest of EXO was filed along the bench beside their leader, Joonmyun flanking the other end.  The Water Dragon was posed much like Kris, his posture stock still.  But Joonmyun's gaze was fixed across the field, narrowed in on the small figure that was Luhan's adversary.

Behind the row that held EXO, was the Dragon Council, twelve old men, all cloaked in bright, pure white.  They watched the contestant on the field with a calculating eye, sizing him up and judging whether or not he would suit their purpose.  

Minseok was about to speed his steps when a sudden hand on his cloak yanked him back.  Before he could even respond, Minseok was being spun around, a pair of lithe arms pulling him close, and flash of light brown hair suddenly before his eyes.

And then Luhan's lips were pressed firmly against his, warm and fierce.  

"For luck," Luhan breathed as he pulled back.

Minseok could feel a blush working up his entire body.  The whole school had probably just witnessed that.  Luhan smiled and began to step away, hands slipping from around Minseok's waist, and Minseok was overwhelmed with the urge to pull him back again.  

So he did.

He reached out and angled Luhan's head back downward before sealing their lips again, kissing him hard.  

"For luck," he returned.

Luhan smiled against his lips and Minseok turned and dashed away, abandoning the field so the match could commence.

He cleared the low banister around the bleachers in one leap, feeling as though he were light as air.

He could feel Kris's eyes watch him go, and as soon as Minseok had settled into his seat, Kris's voice rang out, proclaiming the rules of the round.

"Anything goes!"  Kris yelled.  "You may use your elemental powers and any objects you see fit."

That rule went for every fight, but was especially beneficial to Luhan. The Air manipulator probably had several sharp objects tucked away in his clothes, ready to be pulled out and controlled at a seconds notice.  

"No dragon forms.  You must stay in the arena," Kris continued.  The Fire Dragon was across the field, his back to the lake, but Minseok could tell from his posture that he was listening intently.  "The first to have his opponent's back on the ground for longer than 10 seconds will be the winner."

Despite the warmth of Luhan's kiss still lingering on his lips, Minseok couldn't help but let his gaze flit down to where Yixing was sitting.  The Healer was staring out at the field with unblinking blue eyes, spine straight, gaze focused.  Minseok knew that look.  He was using his powers, seeing inside someone as only a Healer could. 

Minseok tried to ignore the twinge of annoyance he felt at Yixing's lack of reaction to what had just transpired on the field between he and Luhan.   

_He doesn't care, Minseok.  And Yixing's reaction shouldn't be the first thing you check for anyways.  Grow up.  How would you feel if Luhan was always looking at somebody else?_

Bad. He would feel really bad. He didn't like the thought of that at all.

Despite the fact that Minseok had jumped into this relationship on a whim, he was finding that his feelings for Luhan were starting to run deeper than he'd prepared for.

It wasn't fair to want two people at once.  

It wasn't fair to himself and it wasn't fair to Luhan and it _especially_ wasn't fair to Yixing. 

He had to get over this.

Minseok rubbed his eyes, and then forced his attention back to the two dragons on the field.      

Kris wrapped his speech up and there was a moment of tense silence that stretched across bleachers, everybody waiting in suspense, the air thick with tension.

And finally Kris swung forward and the hit the gong.

The deep metallic sound reverberated across the grounds, and then Round Four of the EXO tryouts began.

\--~~--

The entire battle lasted less than 20 minutes.

Luhan and Chen had collided in a fury of attacks, Luhan's so powerful that a wave of dirt and rubble had exploded and blocked them both from view.  Now Joonmyun watched with baited breath as the cloud of dust slowly settled back onto the Training Field.    

There was one figure standing, a dark silhouette amongst the floating debris, and there was one figure on the ground. 

The person on the ground wasn't moving.  

Kris began to count down from 10 aloud, and by the time he made it 1 the dust had cleared, and the victor's face was revealed.  

Chen stood there, wiping dirt from his vision and shaking sand from his hair.  There was a moment of stunned silence, as though no one could believe what they were seeing, and then the crowd broke its silence, people yelling and cheering, someone starting a loud rendition of an old Fire Faction fight song.   Chen coughed a bit and then raised his head.  His eyes swept the crowd and he slowly straightened, taking in the roar of his name, the sound of people rooting for him. 

Joonmyun's heart was racing so fast that he was surprised it hadn't just jumped straight out of his chest.  

Chen had won.

He'd _won._

_And he hadn't even used his true powers._

If no other contestants were able to pass this round, Chen would be the new member of EXO. 

Joonmyun stood now, along with Yixing, and a couple seats down, Minseok.  Luhan still wasn't moving.  

Chen seemed to have realized the exact same thing.  The Fire Dragon had crossed to the fallen EXO member in a hurry, was bending down and lifting Luhan's torso into his lap, pressing his ear against the older male's chest.

Yixing hopped the banister and took off toward the two, Minseok only a step behind, their blue cloaks flying behind them like twin banners. 

"Kai,"  Joonmyun muttered quietly to the male next to him.  The Air Dragon understood instantly, and grabbed Joonmyun's hand.  

"Don't move, Sehun," Kai warned the Air Dragon on his other side.  "There's enough people out there."  The world spun for a moment that lasted no more than a heartbeat, and then Joonmyun and Kai were standing next to Luhan and Chen, watching Yixing and Minseok approach.  Kai flitted back to the stands, hands immediately latching onto Sehun's broad shoulders to keep him in place.  

Minseok had passed Yixing at some point in their mad dash across the field, and now he slid to a stop on his knees, wrenching a limp Luhan from Chen's white-knuckled grip.

"What did you _do_ to him?" Minseok spat, glare hot with malice. 

Chen blinked back at him in silence, and then Yixing arrived, and Minseok's wrath was directed elsewhere.  Joonmyun reached down and pulled Chen to his feet, pulled him away from Luhan's unmoving body.  

The crowd had long since died down, people watching the drama on the field with a stir of unease.  

"Is his heart still beating?"  Joonmyun whispered quickly.  Chen was pale, his eyes still glued to his unmoving opponent, but he was nodding.

"I didn't put too much into him.  It was just a little shock," Chen mumbled.  "Just enough to knock him down for a bit."  

And Joonmyun could smell it now.  The faint scent of ozone lingering in the air.  The smell that often accompanied a lightning strike.  There was also another smell that he couldn't quite identify.    
   
Suddenly Yixing's voice raised in volume, sharp and commanding, cutting through Joonmyun and Chen's whispered conversation.  "Let _go_ of him, Minseok. I can't work with you in the way like this."

The Water Dragon was apparently not listening, and instead of heeding Yixing's words, Minseok started shaking Luhan's shoulders, trying to wake him up by sheer force.  Joonmyun could see Yixing's countenance darken. 

"Minseok, _move!"_

The Water Dragon was still not listening, and Joonmyun was reaching forward to intervene, but Yixing beat him to it, having had enough.  The Healer exhaled heavily, drew back his hand, and then slapped the living daylights out of his ex-boyfriend.  Joonmyun froze, eyes wide, and Minseok himself seemed to be in a state of shock, his head turned to the side, cheek turning an angry red from the force of the hit.

"Get yourself together," Yixing hissed.  "He's not dead, and you're causing more damage than good."

This time, Minseok fell back when Yixing shoved him away, and the Healer was finally able to get into position, fingers working to remove Luhan's cloak and shirt to reveal the bare skin of his torso beneath.

Joonmyun sucked in a startled breath at the sight.

Several deep burns lined the length of Luhan's upper chest, the skin raw and pink as though he'd just been branded with a hot iron.  Yixing was frowning, reaching back for Luhan's discarded robes, and then shaking them.  

A myriad of thin, metal objects fell out of the material, clattering to the ground with tiny clinks.  Small, pointed, spikes that Luhan kept on his person so he could manipulate them with his powers, turn them into metal weapons.  

 _"Shit,_ " Chen cursed weakly.  "I didn't know... I didn't think about metal."

 _Yeah._  Joonmyun thought. _Even the smallest amount of electrical shock would be amplified if there was metal to draw it._

Yixing's eyes and hands were glowing blue as he examined Luhan, but after a few moments his gaze zeroed in on Chen.  "What happened?  Tell me exactly."  he ordered levelly. He reached down Luhan's body then, lifted the Air Dragon's left foot, pulled his shoe off.  There was a hole in the rubber bottom of the sole, and Joonmyun now knew the origins of that other scent.  Burnt rubber.

Much like the shoe, Luhan had a small, burnt hole in the bottom of his foot...An exit pathway for the searing energy that had been injected into his body.

"I just...I really didn't mean to hurt him so badly!" Chen sputtered quickly.  "I thought it would be enough to maybe shock him.  I had no idea it would knock him out."

Joonmyun watched the wound close before his eyes, Yixing's mouth a tight line, hands glowing steadily as he worked.  Chen hadn't really answered the question.

"Electricity," a feeble voice managed.  "Lightning."

_Luhan!_

There was a moment of stirring as Minseok tried to draw closer and Yixing forcefully pushed him back again.  Luhan was blinking lethargically, his fingers curling and his toes twitching as he tested his extremities.  "I saw it for a split second as it arced from your hand to mine.  Pretty neat trick.  Hurt a little bit."

Everyone was staring down at him with matching expressions of incredulity, and Luhan attempted a weak smile.  "Anyway congratulations," he reached for Chen and the Fire Dragon stepped forward quickly, grasping the Air Dragon's hand in return, clearly apologetic.  Luhan pulled himself into a sitting position, and then slowly used Chen's assistance to lift himself onto his feet.

Luhan raised Chen's hand into the air, and the crowds began to cheer again, bolstered by Luhan's apparent recovery.  Minseok raced around to steady Luhan from the opposite side as the weakened dragon stumbled. 

Joonmyun could only exhale in relief as he watched the trio parade around.  "Is he really okay?" he murmured to Yixing.  

The Healer nodded.  "I got to him in time. His insides were a little cooked where the lightning traveled through, but he should be fine now." Yixing eyed Chen speculatively.  "Lightning.  That is a rare power indeed.  A dangerous one. You've known about it for quite a while haven't you?"  

Joonmyun glanced at Yixing in alarm, his friend's eyes alight with a knowing glint and a certain amount of suspicion.  "No wonder you don't want to marry Kris."    

Joonmyun let out a breath of laughter, not expecting that comment, and the Healer's lips curled upward just the slightest bit, his dimple making an appearance as he broke into a full grin.  Yixing was too quick for his own good, but Joonmyun knew his secret would be safe; the Healer wasn't one for gossip.  

Joonmyun sent a fond glance toward Chen, and he could feel Yixing still watching him.  He wondered how long it would be before others began to notice his affection toward the Fire Dragon. Because despite Joonmyun's sudden engagement, Chen had made it quite clear to Joonmyun that he had no intentions of breaking things off.  And Joonmyun wasn't strong enough to do it himself.  Didn't really want to.  

Chen had come into Joonmyun's life and filled a void that he hadn't even known needed to be filled.  And now even the mere thought of Chen vacating that space made Joonmyun feel scarily broken.  Like he would just fold in on himself.

Joonmyun pushed those thoughts away and tuned back into the present moment just in time to see Luhan finally lowering his and Chen's joined hands, Chen's expression one of confused helplessness.  

"Congratulations," Luhan repeated, his voice sounding much stronger now, and Joonmyun could see that everything was going to be okay.  "You've passed Round Four of the EXO tryouts."   

\--~~--

The day seemed to pass both quickly and slowly at the same time.  Chanyeol watched fight after fight, the EXO members coming out victorious in every one. 

Some matches lasted longer than others, but they were all intense, every opponent fighting to the absolute best of their ability.

Chanyeol was rather surprised that the amount of females out-numbered the males this go-round.  He was even more surprised to notice that at least three out of the seven competitors were not students from any of the advanced classes.  

He knew that the Fire Dragon who had battled Luhan was in the beginner level classes, and Kyungsoo was as well.  But there was one more.  A female Water Dragon.  The girl who had experienced her first Change in the middle of class.  

Chanyeol remembered her because he had Chased her.

She'd been strong then, and she was strong now, holding her own against Kai.  

They were fighting neck and neck, and Kai was quick, but so was she.  Kai had been on the offensive for most of the match, but he couldn't find a way to get close to her.  She was taking full advantage of the lake and the chill in the air, having built a small ice fortress around herself.  

And she was beginning to get more bold.  Every time Kai lingered in one place for too long she'd shoot a thin disc of ice toward him, razor sharp and deadly accurate.  

"She's wearing him out," Baekhyun commented from beside Chanyeol.  "Smart move."

The match had been going for a solid 45 minutes now, and Chanyeol _could_ detect the slightest decrease in Kai's reaction time...

But everyone knew that Air Dragons had the best endurance. 

Kai gave a sudden smirk and then he was disappearing and reappearing from all directions, faster than Chanyeol could register.  The Water Dragon did her best to keep up with him, but he was moving so unpredictably fast that she was finally forced to cease her attacks.

Her head snapped back and forth, and she spun in a circle trying to keep up.  

And then Kai came at her from above.  

She wasn't ready.

He came down with a blast of air strong enough to pin her to the floor of her own fortress, and then he was on top of her, forearm against her neck.  

They were both panting with exertion, and Chanyeol could see her struggling hard to get him off of her.  

Her goal had been to tire Kai out, but the match had taken its toll on her as well.

Kris began to count down, and finally, _finally,_ the match was over.

Kai stood and pulled her off of the ground with him.  Chanyeol could see the way her shoulders lifted and sagged in disappointment, but the crowd still cheered and she lifted her head proudly.

Now there was only one match left, one more possible contender for the remaining EXO space, and he stepped onto the field, his green cloak lifting slightly in the cold breeze.

"Are you ready?" Baekhyun questioned, his eyes on the field.  "It's either you, me, or Sehun.  Everyone else has had their name pulled."

Chanyeol hadn't fought against the Earth Dragon since that day he'd been forced into an impromptu Elemental Test.  It'd been so hot that afternoon, Chanyeol could still feel the sweat on his back and the phantom sting of those tiny diamonds that had pierced his skin...

"I'm not ready," Chanyeol murmured, and Baekhyun's gaze shot toward him, a crease of worry between his brows.  "His won't be an easy fight," Chanyeol finished.  Especially now that he'd had some training and was a Changed dragon.  

No.  The person to fight against Kyungsoo would not have a relaxed battle.

Kris selected a name and stood; the stands fell into an anticipatory silence.  Beside Chanyeol, Baekhyun was grasping onto the railing, body tense with restrained energy.

"For the final match of Round Four, Kyungsoo will be challenging Baekhyun, the EXO representative."

Chanyeol felt a wave of unease wash over him.  Somehow he'd automatically assumed that Baekhyun would not be picked.  In his mind, Baekhyun was still unstable, still in a phase of recovery from last week when the Dark Dragons had attacked.  Baekhyun shouldn't be thrust into another high intensity fight.

But Baekhyun was standing now, showing no signs of fatigue or exhaustion.  

Chanyeol reached out and gripped his hand before Baekhyun could leap the banister.  "Be careful," he warned.  "Don't overdo it out there."

His boyfriend gave him a snort and then a reassuring smile, eyes crinkling at the corners.  "I can handle myself, Chanyeol.  Don't worry."

Baekhyun squeezed his hand and then he was leaping over the railing and onto the field, moving to his designated position. 

Chanyeol couldn't help but feel nervous.  There was something tugging in his gut, telling him that this wasn't quite right.  

 _Have some confidence in him,_ an inner voice chastised.   _Stop doubting everything._

Chanyeol straightened his shoulders, shook his head.  

He believed in Baekhyun.  He did.

\--~~--

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol release a high piercing whistle just before Kris rang the gong, and it made him smile.  

However, the smile slipped off his face when Kyungsoo immediately threw an attack, a large chunk of earth moving impossibly fast.

Baekhyun dodged, heart in his throat.  He needed to focus.  Kyungsoo wasn't going to go easy on him.  Even from here, Baekhyun could see the glint of determination in his green gaze; he was here to win.  

Well, then...Baekhyun would make him work for it. 

They exchanged attacks for a few minutes, each of them warming up, feeling out their opponent.  

Baekhyun danced around, the silver of his bracelets flashing as he upped the ante, his fire burning a bit hotter, a bit brighter.  Kyungsoo retaliated by using smaller, sharper pieces of Earth, throwing them and then calling them back toward himself.  

One grazed Baekhyun's cheek and another his shoulder, and he stumbled back, startled.  A thin line of blood seeped through the thick fabric of his cloak and Baekhyun blinked, feeling a little strange.  

_Focus!_

Kyungsoo had moved closer. 

They were both sweating, chests heaving with each breath.  

Baekhyun's vision was a little fuzzy.

Kyungsoo unleashed his rocks again and Baekhyun hissed as they made contact, an irrational flood of anger pulsing through him.

Before he could even think about it, he threw his hands out, his power filtering over Kyungsoo like an invisible net.  He clenched his fists, closed the net, and then pulled.  His bracelets grew hot as he sucked the light from Kyungsoo's vision.

The Earth Dragon faltered, his steps suddenly uneasy, his hands reaching blindly in front of him.  

Baekhyun took the moment of reprieve to catch his breath.  He wiped at the blood on his cheek, his fist coming away with a smear of red.  

Another wave of anger rolled through him.

Baekhyun sent a small ball of fire just close enough to Kyungsoo for the Earth Dragon to feel it and flinch back.  

Baekhyun changed his position and sent another blast, and Kyungsoo fell onto the ground.  This match was practically over now.  

Out of all the opponents Baekhyun had ever faced, none had been able to handle the moment their vision went black.  It caused panic, paranoia.  Dragons could hear well, but with the roar of the crowd now, Kyungsoo would be down to the senses of touch and smell.  And neither of those were helpful in this situation.

Baekhyun felt a rush of sick satisfaction run through him.  He'd done this exact same thing to plenty of dragons, seen them fall and give up, but he'd never felt so empowered as he did right now, watching Kyungsoo shift onto his hands and knees and feel around blindly.

Baekhyun laughed a little manically and sent out another attack, this time aiming for Kyungsoo's hair.  But he stumbled a bit just as he released the fire from his fist, and the attack went wide, missing the Earth Dragon all together.  

Baekhyun frowned at the ground, wondering what he'd stumbled over.  

When he looked back up, Kyungsoo was still where he'd left him, on all fours, hands planted firmly on the ground.  The Earth Dragon was holding unnaturally still, and Baekhyun snorted.

Perhaps he _was_ trying to use his hearing to track Baekhyun.  

Baekhyun took several steps to his right, watching Kyungsoo carefully.  The fallen male didn't move, his unseeing gaze focused on the ground.  

Baekhyun threw another attack, taunting him.  

And once more, Baekhyun stumbled.

The Fire Dragon stared down at his feet in confusion.  He ran five steps back to his left and then planted his feet for an attack.  

And the earth immediately shifted, this time throwing him completely off balance.  Baekhyun's furious gaze shot to Kyungsoo.

 _Impossible..._ The Fire Dragon's lips drew back in a snarl.   _There's no way..._

But there was.  No matter where Baekhyun repositioned himself, as soon as he took a stance to prepare an attack, the earth upset his balance, shifted beneath his feet.

Kyungsoo was completely sightless, on his hands and knees, utterly vulnerable, and somehow he was still tracking Baekhyun.

And he was gaining confidence, the ground moving before Baekhyun could even come to a full stop in a new location. 

Baekhyun needed to finish this.  He was done playing around.  So he moved again, settled, shot off a rapid fire attack.  This time he hit his mark, and Kyungsoo lost his concentration, let out a pained yell.  

Baekhyun attacked again, and again, barely brushing Kyungsoo each time, just enough to keep him from focusing.

But something in Baekhyun wanted more.  He wanted to hit Kyungsoo full on, hear him scream.

For a moment, Baekhyun's vision blinked out completely, and when everything came back into focus, his surroundings were tinted red.

 _Kill him_... a voice whispered in his mind.

Baekhyun shook his head, and he glanced around, suddenly unsure about where he was and what he was doing.  His vision landed on a figure that was crouched a couple of meters away, and a sensation of familiarity rippled through him.  

His vision flickered.

 _Kill.._.that voice whispered again, dark and seductive.  

The figure that was hunched over suddenly moved, looking up and staring directly at him.  The boy was blinking rapidly, as though the light hurt his eyes, but his burning green gaze was fixed fast on Baekhyun.

All around him, people were yelling, the sound deafening, and Baekhyun was trapped in that stare.  

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun said out loud, the words coming from some deep well of memory within himself.  Something wasn't right.  His body was hot, trembling, vision going in and out.  Everything was red.  " _Kyungsoo,_ " he said again.  And the male on the ground heard him this time, his head cocked, eyes wide as he stared at Baekhyun.  He had to force the last words through tightly clenched teeth.  "I'm sorry."

And then something snapped inside of him.  He was no longer in control.  

His vision flickered red again, and Baekhyun could hear himself yelling, high and painful, and then the red settled, and he knew nothing but rage.

_Kill him._

Baekhyun advanced on the fallen boy, breaking into a sprint.  

There were calls of alarm from all around, but on the field it was only Baekhyun and his target.  

The male stood, features hardening, stance widening.  Baekhyun growled as he drew close, arm raised to attack.  

The boy moved, hands flowing through the air and foot slamming into the ground with force, and suddenly Baekhyun couldn't move. 

He scrambled, his target so close, _so close._

But his feet were trapped, embedded within the earth.  

Baekhyun let out a scream of outrage, and the boy cringed, a look of fear and remorse on his face. 

Baekhyun's scream tapered off as the boy drew closer, and Baekhyun lashed out desperately, trying to wound his target.

_So close, so clo--_

Something slammed into the back of his skull, hard, and Baekhyun groaned through the pain, still reaching feebly toward the green-eyed male.

"Oh, god," the boy whimpered.  "I'm so sorry, Baekhyun."  

And this time, when the rock hit Baekhyun's temple, he slumped forward, and his vision went blessedly dark.

\--~~--      
  


* * *

                                                                                       


	25. Going Under

Chapter 25:  Going Under

\--~~--

Tao sat up slowly, soft blankets falling from his shoulders as he shifted around.  His head felt like it was full of cotton, and his stomach felt like it was full of...well nothing.  

His belly chose that moment to give a pitiful gurgle and Tao winced.

It'd been a long time since he'd been this hungry for this long, and his body didn't like it one bit.

Yet despite the insistent pangs in his stomach, he felt rather warm and content, the way he did after sleeping in Kris's opulent bed for hours and hours. 

His jaw popped as he yawned widely, and he groaned at the thought of having to crawl out of bed and begin his chores---

_Wait a minute._

Tao froze, body stiffening as his memory kicked into overdrive and his eyes finally registered his unfamiliar surroundings. 

Blue curtains, a small area rug, worn sheets, an array of soft pillows against the headboard, and an arm chair in the corner.  

This was not Kris's room.  This was not Tao's room.  In fact, this was not a room that Tao recognized at all.  

"I see you're finally awake."

Tao's head snapped toward the doorway, senses on high alert.    

"I brought some food," the man said as he entered the room.  "Fresh meat.  I know you're starving."

Tao held himself in check, swallowed his hunger in lieu of studying this blue-clad stranger. 

"What?" the man teased from behind the blue cloth that covered the lower half of his face.  "Don't recognize me?" 

But Tao did, his body relaxing in wave of relief.  The Water Merchant. 

A short sound of anticipation left Tao's lips as the man settled the tray of food in Tao's lap.  The meat was raw, still fresh enough to be oozing blood, and Tao was too hungry to ask any questions.

The Water Merchant lounged back in the arm chair, studied him with glittering eyes.  "Dig in."  

Tao gave a quick word of thanks and then attacked the food without another thought.  His teeth ripped through the flesh, blood running down his chin and wrists in thin rivulets.  

He'd never tasted something so delicious in his entire life, and he ate, and ate, and ate, until his stomach felt distended and his body heavy.

At some point during Tao's mad feasting, the Water Merchant had gotten up and left the room.  Now he returned with a cup in his hand, and Tao leaned forward like an eager animal as the man offered it to him.  

Water.  

Cool, wet, _blessed_ water.

Tao drained the entire cup and then leaned back on his mountain of pillows, feeling as though he could finally think straight.  

He stared up at the ceiling and just breathed for a couple of minutes, allowing his body to digest and rest.  "Where am I?" he mumbled through his food induced lethargy.  

Tao's stomach was full, but he could still sense another hunger crawling beneath his skin.  A low hum of energy, an itch he knew he wouldn't be able to scratch.  

The Water Merchant tilted his head, his slanted eyes betraying nothing.  "We are currently in a hotel room in the Middle Ring of the City of Exolin."  He glanced at his wrist, and Tao's eyes caught a flash of silver.  "It's about 5:30 p.m on Friday, November 25th in the Year 1111A.C..  And if I'm not mistaken you've just experienced your first Change and are recently returned from the Year 611 A.C.."

The slave blinked at the slew of information, not sure how to react, and the Water Merchant laughed softly.  "Lesson number one, Zitao,"  he said as he reached up and pulled the blue fabric from his face.  "Get yourself a watch."  

Tao's heart stuttered in his chest and a small gasp left his lips as he stared at the bare face of the Water Merchant.  

Stared at the face of... _himself_.

"You're---"

"Yes," the terribly familiar person answered with an exasperated exhale. "I'm you, and you are me, and I've been waiting for this moment for ages.  I can't believe you didn't catch on sooner, to be honest."  The older version of himself paused and his gaze turned speculative.  "I was really quite naive in my younger days, wasn't I?"

Tao was still sitting in stunned silence, his mind rehashing every interaction he'd ever had with the Water Merchant.  And it all suddenly made a lot more sense.  How the Water Merchant was always conveniently saving him, rescuing him from his slavery in Water Faction, making sure he connected with Kris...even now, bringing him to this hotel room after passing out on the street.

It was because he knew.  He knew where Tao would be, what Tao would be doing, when he needed help.  The Water Merchant knew _because he'd lived it already._

"Hey... breathe.  You're going pale.  I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me, you'll get used to it. These things happen for a reason, remember?"

And Tao did.  He remembered the day the Water Merchant had said those exact words to him, remembered that day in the alley when he'd thought he'd seen a flash of _purple_ in the Water Merchant's eyes.  His own eyes. 

Tao exhaled heavily, gasping for breath.  This was all so weird.  This whole situation bizarre.  He was sitting in a hotel room with himself, having a minor panic attack and choking on the realization of how much power he now possessed.  Had always possessed.

_Oh god._

"Take a deep breath, Tao," the older version of himself ordered.  "You have a lot to learn, and I have a very limited time to teach you.  EXO will be on the move soon."

Tao's awareness snapped back into focus.  "What do you mean EXO will be on the move soon?"  And then another thought struck him.  "You know, don't you?  You know what's going to happen because you're from the future!  You have to tell me!  Is it bad?  Is Kris okay?"

His older self suddenly looked uneasy, a bit repentant for what had slipped from his mouth.  "I won't tell you anything, because I don't want to complicate things any further.  Just know that things are going to get a lot harder, before they get any easier, and you're going to have to accept that...because some things happen for a reason.  That's all I can say."

But Tao was already well on his way to working himself into a frenzy, his mind darting from one scenario to another.  Something with the Dark Dragons was a about to go down, that much was obvious.  The tension with them had built to a breaking point.  And then EXO was about to be on the move, probably embarking on a mission to do something about the Darks.... 

The situation was like watching two moving objects hurtle towards one another on a intersecting track, and there was no possible way to prevent the inevitable collision.  

Tao suddenly thought of the girl in the purple cloak and her Visions.  Surely they were visions of the future.  How else would she have recognized Tao?  He would have given anything to be able to see the future right now.  To know exactly how things were about to go down...  
"My powers," Tao mumbled, eyes connecting with the man in front of him. It was like staring into a mirror.  "Can I use them to go forward in time?"

The older man's mouth hitched up, an expression of fleeting sadness crossing his features.  "Lesson number two:  you can only travel to the past."

Tao's shoulders slumped even as the older version of himself continued speaking.

"It's better that way."  
   
\--~~--

Behind the bleachers of the training field, four tents had been erected for the contestants: one blue, one gray, one red, and one green.  Kyungsoo had been the last match scheduled, and so he'd been in his tent all day, only able to listen to the rising volume of the crowd to gauge how well each fight was going.   

But following his match with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo had been ushered away from the field, and sequestered back into the green tent _again._  
   
Now Kyungsoo sat on a bench with his elbows settled on his knees, head hanging low between his forearms. He'd been deposited quickly, Joonmyun sticking around long enough to explain that Kyungsoo and one other contestant had passed Round Four.  

There would be one final matchup to determine the next member of EXO, and it would take place in an hour, Kyungsoo versus the other victor.

But Kyungsoo had been only half listening, his thoughts still elsewhere.    

Now that he was alone a vision of red flashed through his mind, vivid and bright.

_Red._

Baekhyun's eyes had been _so red_ , glowing with malice from across the field.  Kyungsoo could remember blinking frantically, thinking maybe it was a side-effect of suddenly getting his vision back.

Surely he wasn't seeing what he thought.  Not red. Not Baekhyun. Not _now_.  The Fire Dragon had seemed fine the past few weeks, albeit a little more reserved, not quite as boisterous at the dining table. But that had been the general attitude of the entire school.  Following the Dark Dragon attack, it was like a sudden solemnity has descended upon every single student.  The Dragon War had always been a _thing_ , but now it seemed so much more real.  So much more frightening.   

So yes, Baekhyun had not been acting normal the past two weeks, but he hadn't been acting completely abnormal either. 

Kyungsoo shook his head, desperately trying to come up with an explanation, an excuse... anything to negate what he had seen.

An image of a red gaze and fierce snarl passed through his mind again, and suddenly Kyungsoo was reliving the moment all over.

Before the red, there was the black.  Solid, impenetrable _black._

Kyungsoo resisted the sudden urge to slide off his bench and plant both hands on the ground, dig his nails into the soil.   

That terrifying darkness that Baekhyun had created had almost been enough for Kyungsoo to beg for a forfeit, but somehow the Earth Dragon had been lucky enough to be saved by his own instinct again.  Falling to the ground on his hands and knees had given Kyungsoo a chance to reestablish his connection with his element, to anchor himself to something that was solid amidst all the black that had swallowed his sight.  And he'd tapped into that connection like it was a lifeline, drowning out the sounds of the crowd and focusing only on that network that traveled far below the surface of the Earth.  He'd been able to sense Baekhyun's every move, could feel the exact moment when the Fire Dragon so much as shifted from one foot to the other.

And Kyungsoo had held onto that, focused all of his attention to just _feeling_ for Baekhyun.... so when his vision had suddenly flooded with light again, he couldn't grasp _why_.  He didn't understand what had spurred Baekhyun to suddenly give him back his sight.  It just didn't make tactical _sense_...

But Kyungsoo was starting to get the whole picture now.  Couldn't deny it any longer.

Baekhyun's glowing red eyes.  

Baekhyun's sudden loss of control over his elemental powers. 

Baekhyun's voice harsh and low. 

_Kyungsoo...I'm sorry._

He saw now, how hard Baekhyun had been trying to resist and maintain control.  For a split second, Baekhyun had been himself, still there, his eye color wavering back toward gold....and then the red had come back full force and Baekhyun had rushed him, eyes blood red with killer intent.  

Kyungsoo suddenly sensed the unexpected presence of another dragon in the tent from somewhere to his left. He was up in a second, a loud curse spilling from his lips.

Kai didn't even smirk at his reaction.

Kyungsoo settled back onto his seat with a slow exhale, watching the Air Dragon carefully.  It had almost been two weeks since they'd even acknowledged each other's existence.

"I'm supposed to tell you that the final round will begin in 30 minutes," Kai muttered, settling on the bench beside Kyungsoo, keeping a careful amount of space between them.  The Earth Dragon nodded vacantly, hardly registering the words.   

"How's Baekhyun?"  Kyungsoo questioned, a bit of desperation edging his voice. 

Kai's utter lack of antagonistic remarks was telling enough.  The situation was bad.  

"Yixing and the Master Healer got him back to the Infirmary.  He's still out cold," Kai said lowly.  "That's all I know right now."

Kyungsoo sighed, ruffling a frustrated hand through his hair.  He couldn't stop thinking about it, reliving that moment of instinctual terror over and over.  Baekhyun had been coming in for a killing blow.  

"You saw, right?"  Kyungsoo whispered.  "Saw how red his eyes were?"

"Yeah, we all did.  All of EXO at least," Kai answered heavily.  "Nobody blames you for what happened.  Any of us would have handled the situation in the same way."  There was a beat of silence and then, "You surprised us though, I think."

Kyungsoo raised a brow, finally turned his head to make eye contact with the Air Dragon.  

"You reacted pretty quickly, knocked him out with a fucking rock to the skull, even though it was _Baekhyun_."

"Instinct."

"Lower Ring mentality, more like it," Kai laughed, voice devoid of humor.  "Self preservation just becomes a part of everything you do.  Your friends are friends, until suddenly they're not, and then you've got to take them out before they finish you off instead..."

Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed with displeasure; he didn't like what Kai was insinuating.  Baekhyun was someone who had single-handedly chased and defeated a Dark Dragon, just to try and _save_ Kyungsoo.  

After Kyungsoo had returned to the school and things had calmed down a bit, he'd been able to catch a number from Chen on how many dragons Baekhyun had faced that night.  It'd made him realize how incredibly bone-tired Baekhyun must have been, even as he'd stood on the rooftop, facing off with Kyungsoo's captor.  

The Fire Dragon could have given up, could have abandoned Kyungsoo to his fate.  Fuck, it was probably Kyungsoo's fault that Baekhyun had been infected in the first place.  

But Baekhyun had chosen to go after him anyway.      

And Kyungsoo had found Baekhyun and thanked him with complete and utter respect.  

He realized now that he trusted the Fire Dragon as much as he trusted Chen.  Kyungsoo knew, deep in his gut, that Baekhyun was someone who would never deliberately betray him.  That monster on the field had looked like Baekhyun, but it was _not._

And Kai could say that Kyungsoo had reacted pretty quickly during the match, but it had been hard to force himself to use his powers to raise that rock, strike Baekhyun not once, but _twice._    

Kyungsoo exhaled heavily, ripping his gaze away from the Air Dragon's.  "No doubt that same mentality has been bred into you too, right Kai?"  Kyungsoo replied snidely, tone dripping with sarcasm.  "You probably wouldn't hesitate to stab me in the heart if I showed signs of Infection, would you?"

A hand was suddenly on his jaw, forcing his gaze back around.

Kai's dark eyes bored into his, and Kyungsoo found himself immobile as he waited for the Air Dragon to say something.

"Don't be stupid," Kai finally murmured, voice low and measured, stare intently serious.  Kyungsoo found it despicable that his heart was thrumming with pleasure at having Kai's full, undivided attention.  "I would probably hesitate _a little_....."

Kyungsoo scoffed and pushed him away, fighting down his amusement.  It was such a typical Kai move, to say one thing with his mouth, and yet insinuate something totally opposite in the expression of his eyes.  

"Go away," Kyungsoo ordered.  "You're bothering me."

_And I'm still mad at you._

There was a noise by the tent entrance and suddenly another person was in the room. "You've got 5 minutes," Joonmyun warned before disappearing back through the doorway.

Kai stood then, a half-smirk on his face.  "Never thought you'd make it this far, little Jewel Thief, but look at you.  You're just one surprise after another."

Kyungsoo bristled, but suddenly Kai was right up in his face, so close that Kyungsoo found himself looking straight at the taller male's nose.  

The Air Dragon gripped Kyungsoo's chin again and forced his gaze upward, and as much as Kyungsoo wanted to tap into his anger and push Kai away, he found that he couldn't.

"I'm glad you're safe," Kai murmured, and against his wishes, Kyungsoo's insides warmed with affection.  "You're much too valuable to lose."

Kyungsoo blinked, that warm rush becoming ice cold.   _What was **that** supposed to mean?_

He could prabably take that comment two different ways, but something about the way Kai had tacked those words onto the end of his first sentence made them come off as... impersonal.  Calculating almost.  

"Let go of me," Kyungsoo said lowly.  He tried to jerk away, but Kai held him tight, his other hand sliding around Kyungsoo's lower back to trap him close.  Kyungsoo could have freed himself, but he was always _so fucking weak_ when it came to the Air Dragon.

"I have something I want to discuss with you after the match," Kai whispered against Kyungsoo's temple.  

"Alright, fine!"  Kyungsoo exploded, fed up.  "Now let go of me!"

Kai leaned back, stare half-lidded, a familiar glint in his eye; Kyungsoo tensed, not liking that look.  He immediately decided that he was going to knee the idiot Air Dragon in the dick if he attempted to get away with a kiss.

For once, Kai seemed to read the situation correctly, and he pulled away, fingers sliding heavily across Kyungsoo's back.  "Just don't forget," Kai added, as Kyungsoo whipped around and strode toward the exit.

"I'm sure you won't let me," the Earth Dragon threw over his shoulder, pushing through the flaps of the tent with an angry swipe.

He was mad, cursing aloud as he stomped toward the field.  The Air Dragon just did whatever he pleased, smothering Kyungsoo one minute and blowing him off the next.

Kyungsoo hated it. 

By the time he reached the entrance between the bleachers, Kyungsoo was a ball of barely restrained energy. 

He rolled his shoulders, pushed any remaining fatigue from his body.  He attempted to push Kai from his mind as well.

There was only one thing that mattered now, and that was himself and his competitor.  Kyungsoo wondered what element he'd be up against.

He finally stepped out onto the training fields, arriving before his opponent, and he crossed to the opposite side, knowing the mystery person would probably be on the field by the time he reached his place and turned around.  

Kyungsoo came to a stop once he arrived at his designated spot, and he took one more moment to himself before the match began, closing his eyes, breathing deeply, centering his thoughts and emotions. 

He wanted to win.

He wanted to become a part of EXO, and he wanted to prove that an Earth Dragon was good enough to do it despite all the people that had continuously put him down.

He also wanted to protect the School of Magic.

An image of Baekhyun flashed through his mind, quick and fleeting.

And he wanted to protect his friends. 

 _You will win_ , he told himself.   _You must win,_ the Earth echoed.

He inhaled one last time, drawing strength, and then he opened his eyes and turned to meet his opponent. 

Kyungsoo experienced a debilitating moment of déjà vu, sure that he'd already lived this exact scenario once before...

Chen stood across the field from him, eyes wide with recognition.  

 _Oh yeah_ ,  Kyungsoo's mind supplied. _Months ago, that day in Beginner's Defense when Chen fainted..._

They'd been pitted against each other, the weakest of the entire school, and now here they were again, the last dragons standing in the EXO competition.

Chen looked strong, healthy, no lingering shadow of the illness that had brought him down those many months ago.

Kyungsoo couldn't help but laugh, a weird rush of joy pulsing through his system.  If he were to lose to anyone, he'd wouldn't want it to be anyone other than Chen.

But Kyungsoo had no intention of being the loser in this tournament.  

He could read the exact same sentiment in Chen's sharp grin from across the field.

They were going all in.

The din of the crowd lowered to an excited silence as Kris stood from his seat, arms spread wide.  The EXO Leader's gesture encompassed the entire field.  "Anything goes," he shouted, voice carrying around the stadium.  "Including dragon forms."  

A thrill traveled down Kyungsoo's spine.

"Good luck to you both."

\--~~--

Baekhyun awoke with a gasp, clawing at the stiff sheets beneath his body. 

A figure leaned over him, held him down, and Baekhyun couldn't get his vision to focus, but he could hear a familiar voice speaking.

"Baekhyun, calm down! Calm down!  It's okay!"

Baekhyun was breathing too quickly, his chest working frantically with every inhale and exhale.

He blinked, struggled against his captor with renewed vigor.

A second blurry figure joined the first.

"Get back, Chanyeol, he's dangerous right now!"

_Chanyeol..._

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun repeated softly, voice raw, body stilling.  He felt a strange sensation wash over him.  A mixture of warmth and longing.

His vision cleared, and for a split second Baekhyun could see him, could see Chanyeol's panicked expression, the tears building in his eyes, flowing down his cheeks.  " _Baekhyun_ ," he breathed.  "Come back."

But he couldn't.

He could already feel that monster clawing back to the surface, swallowing him whole.

A rising tide of red swept across his vision.

_Chanyeol!_

Baekhyun went back under.

\--~~--

* * *

 

 


	26. Rise and Fall

Chapter 26: Rise and Fall

\--~~--

The sun was beginning to set over the Training Fields, drawing shadows across the bleachers and setting the lake ablaze in a shimmering reflection of red and orange. On the other side of the arena,  Kyungsoo was settled with his back to the West, his form hardly more than a dark silhouette in Chen's line of vision.

But Chen could still see enough of Kyungsoo's expression to know that the Earth Dragon wasn't planning to go easy on him in this fight.  

A threatening smile curled the edges of Chen's lips; friends or not, he had no plans on going easy on Kyungsoo either.

The victor of this final battle would have to demonstrate to the entire Dragon Council that he _deserved_ that title. The old men wanted a good fight... and Chen was prepared to give it to them.

The smile slipped off the his face as Kris raised his arm in preparation to strike the gong.  

The Fire Dragon allowed himself one last deep breath, inhaling all of his insecurities, doubts, and fears.

This was it.

This was the opportunity he had been working toward, all this time.  

The opportunity to remake himself.  

Everything was about to change.

Chen exhaled, imagined that he was releasing every hateful remark, every draining emotion, every little thing that had held him back from recognizing his true potential.  

He was letting go of it all.  Forcing it from his system.  He'd had enough, and he was no longer some weakling to be laughed at. 

Not anymore.

He'd show them all--his mocking classmates, his scornful instructors-- just how much he'd improved.  He'd show them what _real_ power looked like.  

Nobody could doubt him then.  Nobody could call him a _disgrace._

Chen's gaze slid to the side, eyes searching the bleachers for one specific figure.  His father sat with the other Council members, back straight, gaze meeting Chen's head-on.   It was the first time in months that his father had even acknowledged his existence.  

But there was no pride in his father's eyes, no encouragement evident in his harsh features.  The older man's mouth was still pinched into a frown, his judgement very clear.  The Final Round of the EXO tryouts had yet to begin, and Chen's father was already writing him off as a failure.

Chen handled the situation in a mature fashion, dipping his head in deference to his father, and then slowly raising one hand into the air, middle finger extended.

The old man's eyes widened a fraction, and then he was lunging from his seat, face turning an ugly shade of purple.  Heads turned as people made the connection, glancing back and forth between the Councilman and the Fire Dragon on the field.  

His father looked like he wanted to throttle him, no matter the audience, but Chen was already turning away, eyes back on his opponent, an immense sense of satisfaction rolling through his entire system. 

 _You are nothing to me, Father._ Chen wanted to say. _And you can't hurt me anymore..._  
   
The sound of the gong vibrated through the air, drowning out the rising voices from all around, and Chen leapt forward, feeling weightless. 

\--~~--

Yixing placed a gentle hand on Chanyeol's shoulder, trying not to startle him. The Fire Dragon was still draped over Baekhyun's immobile form, pinning the smaller male to the infirmary bed.  

Baekhyun had sunk back into unconsciousness for the moment, his body limp and motionless, and Yixing had taken the respite as a chance to discreetly pump a syringe-load of sedatives into the Fire Dragon's bloodstream, if only to make sure he wouldn't suddenly wake up again anytime soon.  

"Chanyeol," Yixing murmured lowly, "we have to transport him to the Catacombs." 

Chanyeol whirled on the Healer, eyes wide with panic.  "What do you mean?" he questioned desperately.  "He's fine, Yixing.  You heard him call my name. He recognized me!"

The Water Dragon's lips thinned into a hard line as he steeled himself for what was about to happen.  This wasn't going to be easy.  It never was.  "Baekhyun is fighting a battle he cannot win," Yixing said firmly.  "Nobody ever comes back from Infection.  We need to quarantine him."

"He's not Infected!"

"He is!"  Yixing snapped, voice rising to a shout.  

"No...," Chanyeol said faintly, a single tear trailing down his cheek as he shook his head. Yixing could sense that the Fire Dragon was starting to pull back from reality, sealing himself into a self-created haze of denial.  "He can't be."

Yixing sighed, blinking back tears of his own. Everything about this situation hurt his heart, but he had to hold it together.  Right now he was a Healer, and it was his duty to make sure that Baekhyun was not a liability to others.   

"I'm so sorry, Chanyeol," Yixing said softly.  "But we have to relocate him.  The Master Healer has already gone to prepare a space in the Catacombs.  The only thing we can do for Baekhyun now is monitor him."

Yixing bit his lip in grief, wishing there was something more that he could say to give Chanyeol even the slightest bit of hope.  

But there was nothing.  

And he knew that all too well.

For the past few months, Yixing had forsaken his social life in favor of throwing himself into hours and hours of mind numbing research.  He was bound and determined to be useful to EXO in some sense, even if it was just becoming very knowledgable on the subject of Dark Magic.  

But somewhere along the way, his research focus had shifted: he not only wanted to know everything he could about Dark Magic, he wanted to cure it.

But all of his research had so far only lead to dead ends.  There were no success stories of bringing a Dark Dragon back from Infection, barely any information on Dark Magic in general.  

And yet Yixing couldn't help but feel that there was an important bit of perspective that he was missing, an angle to the problem that was being overlooked.  Perhaps all of this struggle and imbalance in the world hinged not on the spread of Dark Magic, as history had led everyone to believe, but on the Heartstones instead?  Would creating a new Earth Heartstone serve to counteract the tainted one?  

But that train of thought had only brought him to another dead end. Because search as he might, Yixing could find no clue on how to create a new Heartstone.   

So many important pieces of knowledge had been lost to time.  Gone forever.  Useless. 

And who was he kidding anyway?  It'd been 500 years since the birth of the first Dark Dragon, and some of history's brightest healers and smartest scholars had not been able to find a solution to the plague of Dark Magic.

Who was Yixing compared to them?  

He was nobody.  In the grand scheme of things, Yixing was absolutely _nobody._

"I want to go with him."

The Water Dragon sighed, brought back to the current situation by Chanyeol's despondent tone.  Yixing studied the Fire Dragon's red rimmed eyes and found a small flame of determination still burning in their depths.  Chanyeol had yet to sink into that pool of hopelessness that Yixing was so close to drowning in.    "He'll be in one of the warded rooms that have the bars in between,"  Yixing warned.  "You can stay with him, but you must remain separated."

Chanyeol didn't respond, turning instead to bend over Baekhyun again, bangs hanging low enough to shield his eyes.  Yixing looked away, suddenly feeling as though he were intruding on a very intimate moment.

He couldn't offer Chanyeol a cure, but he could spare him his last few moments with Baekhyun.

Yixing could at least give him that.

\--~~--   

Since Luhan's ealier injury at the hands of Chen, Sehun had been finding it difficult to concentrate on anything besides his worried thoughts of the older Air Dragon's health.  But Luhan was fine, sitting in one piece only several spots down, and now Sehun's straight-backed posture was less because of distress and more because of an all-consuming interest in what was happening on the Training Field.  Beside him, Kai was in much the same position, his entire torso ram-rod straight as he studied the scene below.  

Sehun leaned forward, found he couldn't take his eyes off the two dragons that were stalking around each other with deliberate slowness.  It was clear that they were both waiting for the other to make the first move, every step measured between them, every muscle strung tight with tension as they circled.  

The dragon to lash out first would be the one to set the pace of the match.  That was an unspoken rule of every battle. 

Sehun had to force himself to relax, could feel that his shoulders were hunched tight, his hands clenched into solid fists.  He could practically taste the anticipation in the air, the entire stadium watching the two dragons' every move. 

"Wanna bet on the winner?"  Kai questioned, eyes never leaving the field.

Sehun liked to pride himself on being pretty good at pin-pointing exactly who would win a head-to-head match between two Elementals.  But for the first time in a very long while, he felt utterly clueless about the outcome of a battle.  The Fire Dragon had already proven to be a wild card, and the Earth Dragon...well his true potential was still completely unknown.  

This match could go to either of them.

"I'll go for the Fire Dragon," he finally murmured.  "Since I know you'll go for the Earth Dragon."

Kai snorted but didn't disagree.  "Loser takes winner's Watch Duty for one whole month."

"Deal."  Sehun exhaled heavily and rocked forward in his seat again as the match below finally got started.

Kyungsoo had stopped circling, launching forward in a full sprint directly toward the Fire Dragon--

There was a sudden whoosh and a wild flurry of dirt, and Sehun had to quickly shield his face from the oncoming wave of debris that enveloped the stands.

When he deemed it safe to look back at the field, he found that he had to blink several times to be sure his vision wasn't off.  Gasps scattered around the stands quick as wildfire as people stared at the creature standing in the center of the Training Fields.  

Sehun had never before seen an Earth Dragon in true dragon form, and he was shocked to find that the sight unnerved him.  He stared at the Earth Dragon in awed fascination, uncaring of what sort of expression his usually stoic face exposed. 

Kyungsoo looked nothing as Sehun had imagined he would.  Instead of a muted forest green or dull earthy brown, the Earth Dragon's scales were a vibrant emrald, all the more bright for the sunlight that was striking the graceful length of his body.  

And he was _huge._ The spikes along his spine stood out in sharp relief as he spread the fine leather of his wings in a wide arch away from his body.  The coloring of his chest and the horns that adorned his skull were dark in comparison to rest of his body, dark like the shadows beneath thick forest trees, black like rich soil after a heavy rain. 

Sehun could only watch in open-mouthed wonder as the Earth Dragon tossed his head, teeth glinting in the dying sunlight as he loosened his jaw and let out a high, lilting call. The sound reverberated across the the school grounds, sharp and piercing, like a stone shattering through a pane of glass.

The ground began to tremble, the vibrations growing with the rising pitch of Kyungsoo's voice.  Sehun's gaze shot downward and happened to land on Chen, who was simply standing in place, staring up at the Earth Dragon as though the male were some sort of god.  

In the wake of it all, Sehun had nearly forgotten that this was supposed to be a battle. 

There was suddenly a great crumbling sound, the sound of the earth as it folds under the weight of a landslide, and then Sehun watched as the ground abruptly split beneath Chen's feet, and the Fire Dragon completely disappeared.

There was a moment of stunned silence, everyone staring at the deep crevice where Chen had vanished. 

Kyungsoo's cry tapered off, and now he was holding still, head cocked, green eyes focused with unwavering intensity as the dust settled.  He was waiting for something, entire body vibrating with energy.  

Sehun's eyes narrowed, catching the almost nonexistent movement of Kyungsoo's nostrils as they flared.  Everything grew still, Sehun holding his breath, and then without any further warning, the Earth Dragon turned and launched straight into the sky.  His hind feet left the earth mere seconds before the ground erupted in yet another spew of dirt and rubble.  

Sehun made a sound of disbelief, eyes widening in shock at the sight of a large blue dragon twisting his way free of Kyungsoo's earthen trap. The crevice had been large enough to swallow a human, but not an entire dragon.  

The great blue creature gained his feet, taking a brief moment to shake himself free of the dirt that had settled onto his scales, and then his eyes were searching the skies, glowing golden with predatory intent.

It took only a instant for the Fire Dragon to lock in on Kyungsoo, and then Chen was streaking after him, wings pulsing, pushing him upward in hot pursuit.  The youngest EXO member stared in rapt attention as the two dragons streaked through the air. 

They were both climbing high, one leading, the other following, and in mere moments they had disappeared above the cloud line.  Sehun immediately stood from his seat, Joonmyun doing the same on the other side of Kai.   

"Quick, Sehun,"  the Water Dragon urged, eyes already glowing blue as he raised his palms upward.  "We can't let them out of sight."

Together he and Joonmyun used their powers to disperse the cloud cover, revealing the winged figures high above, twin streaks of green and blue darting around in purple twilight.

Sehun remained standing as he watched the two dragons come together and then break apart in a flash of talons and wings.  He lost track of how long he stood there, neck craned back as he kept his eyes glued to Kyungsoo and Chen.  The crowd began to grow restless as the match dragged on, neither dragon having the clear advantage, but then something in the dynamic shifted, and suddenly both males were falling downward, locked together in a dangerous spiral.  

It looked like Chen had the slight size advantage, and he was wrapped around Kyungsoo, keeping the Earth Dragon's wings pinioned to his sides even as the smaller struggled to break free.  Sehun held his breath as they both plummeted towards the ground, Chen's wings unable to support the weight of two dragons.

But then Kyungsoo was roaring again, the same as he had at the beginning of the battle, his voice pitched low but growing louder, and Sehun watched the earth respond, sharp spikes of stone blooming upward all around.

Chen snarled and released Kyungsoo at the last second, if only to save himself from being impaled on the sharp spikes beneath, and Kyungsoo continued to fall.  The spikes flattened and shifted the moment the Earth Dragon fell close to them, creating a flat space for him to land in a clumsy skid of pebbles and grass.

Kyungsoo righted himself in his spiked sanctuary and growled upward at the circling Fire Dragon who unable to dip down and engage Kyungsoo without hitting any of the sharpened columns of stone.  

The sky was growing darker by the second, and Chen's blue form was nearly invisible against the blackened-blue of the evening sky.  Sehun's pupils dilated, expanding to let in more light.  His ears picked up on the sound of Kyungsoo's voice again, growling upward, and this time, Chen responded, his high-pitched call loud and taunting.

Kyungsoo didn't take the bait, didn't move in response.  

But the Earth did.

A sudden barrage of sharp-pointed rocks flew upward, straight toward the circling Fire Dragon, and Sehun held his breath, sure that Chen wouldn't respond in time.  

But he did, if ungracefully.  His wings stuttered as he jerked to the side, rolling and turning as several more waves of lethal stone missiles flew in his direction.  

Sehun marveled at the sheer volume of power Kyungsoo was demonstrating.  His attacks were pretty large-scale for a newly Changed dragon, likely requiring an immense amount of concentration on his part.  Sehun knew from experience that these high intensity attacks were usually the most effective kind, but he also knew first-hand that they were the most draining.  If the Earth Dragon wasn't careful he was going to overdo himself.  

And that would leave Chen with the ultimate advantage.    

Sehun wondered if perhaps that was exactly what Chen was betting on.

There was a sudden break in Kyungsoo's attacks, his voice going quiet, and the rocks around him lying still, and that's when Chen made his move.

Sehun's vision was suddenly flooded with brightness, fleeting and painful.  He blinked, sure for a short moment that he had seen Chen's entire body outlined in white, crackling energy...and then that had energy coalesced, shot to the ground so quickly that Sehun was left only with a fading impression of its path emblazoned on the back of his eyelids.

The scent of ozone hit his nose, and Sehun only had half a second to think about what had just happened before the same attack came again.

" _Lightning.._.," Kai whispered beside him, voice tinged in undisguised respect.  "Impressive."

Down on the ground,  Kyungsoo was struggling to keep up with what was happening.  His safe zone had suddenly turned into a trap, Chen's strikes causing him to leap and dodge through his own stone columns.

The tables had turned.

Kyungsoo continued to dance around, avoiding Chen's attacks but never throwing his own.  After a while, Sehun realized that the Earth Dragon was stalling, waiting for something, his green eyes never leaving Chen's position even though he himself was darting all over the place.

The amount of time between Chen's strikes grew longer as the minutes passed and his energy began to wane.  Sehun's gaze bounced between the two dragons wondering which had the upper hand now.  

Chen was still in the sky, circling above, and Kyungsoo was still on the ground, doing his best to stay out of the line of fire.  Both seemed at about the same level of exhaustion, movements growing sluggish and less precise.

The fight had probably been going on for the better half of an hour now.

Chen finally gave in, exhaustion getting the best of him, and he folded his wings and darted to the ground. 

It was a mistake.

Kyungsoo gave a short, clipped roar, and even though he was across the field, the ground beneath Chen's feet still rose up, the earth enclosing around his arms and legs, locking him in place. 

Chen began to struggle and the volume of the crowd grew in excitement, some urging him to break free, others just caught up in the match, sensing that the end was near.   

Sehun held his breath as Kyungsoo paced closer to the trapped Fire Dragon, steps cautious, but victory glowing in his eyes.

Kris began to count down.

Sehun was so tense he thought he'd combust.  His hands were closed into tight fists, nails digging into his palms so hard that he was sure he'd see blood later.  He was no longer the only one standing.  The entire stadium seemed to be up, eager to see who would finish on top.

_"Seven, six, five,----"_

Kyungsoo was nearly upon the Fire Dragon, his tail thrashing in confidence as he approached.  Chen clearly needed use of his arms and legs to summon his lightning, or else he would have done something by now to prove this fight wasn't over.

_"---four, three--"_

Sehun raised his eyebrows as Chen suddenly grew still, the golden glow of his eyes disappearing as he closed his eyelids.  

Chen Changed back into a human.

Now in a smaller body, the earthen clasps around his arms and legs were too big.  He slipped out of his binds quicker than Sehun could blink, and then he was stepping into some sort of practiced position, one palm flat on the ground, the other pointed toward Kyungsoo, two fingers extended.  

It all happened so quickly that the Earth Dragon didn't have time to move.

There was a bright flash, an explosion of rock, and then an almost unnerving silence.   
   
Sehun blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision, wondering what had happened.

"It's over," Kai murmured.

And he was right.   
   
There was a large scorch mark on the ground, black surrounding the earth that had exploded from the force of the Chen's lightning.  Nearby, Kyungsoo was slumped against an earthen column, reverted back into his human form, out cold.  From the way Kyungsoo had landed, Sehun could tell that the lightning had not struck the Earth Dragon directly... but apparently the blast had been close enough to do some other damage. A sharp gash was visible on the Earth Dragon's temple, an indicator of how hard he'd hit his head on the stone.  Sehun winced in sympathy at the amount of blood that was streaming from the wound.

There were calls of alarm as people begin to catch on to what had happened, and then Kris signalled the end of the match, and the stands burst into cheers, chanting Chen's name and shuffling to get the Fire Dragon's attention.

But Chen ignored them all, sprinting across the field toward Kyungsoo, worry etched on his features.

Sehun wasn't surprised to see Kai appear on the field as well, one step ahead of Chen.

"He won," Joonmyun said, voice trembling.  "Chen actually won."  

Sehun slowly pried his fingernails from the flesh of his palm, little crescents of blood dotted across the skin.  Which reminded him...  "Are we having the Induction Ceremony tonight?" 

Joonmyun nodded vaguely, his eyes still suspiciously bright and fixed on the Fire Dragon who was now the only person left on the field, Kai having disappeared after scooping the injured Earth Dragon into his arms.

Sehun watched as Chen collapsed to his hands and knees in exhaustion, tired smile on his face.  

He had reason to be proud.

There was a sudden commotion a few seats down, and Sehun's gaze darted to the side.  Yixing was jogging up the stairs to the stands, pushing to get to Kris, his gaze somber. 

Sehun frowned as the Healer leaned close to whisper into Kris's ear.  The EXO leader's brows drew together, his gaze snapping to Yixing's as they shared a few more words.

There was suddenly a sinking feeling in the pit of Sehun's stomach, the instinctual sense that something, somewhere, had gone terribly wrong.  His eyes immediately searched for Luhan, even though he knew that the Air Dragon was perfectly fine.

Kris turned and started out of the stands, motioning for all of EXO to follow. 

Sehun exhaled heavily and filed down after him, his thoughts suddenly on the noticeable absence of Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

\--~~-- 

Kyungsoo slowly came back into awareness, his vision groggy, but growing clearer as he blinked through his exhaustion. He raised a hand to his head, feeling as though he were recovering from a severe headache that was still lingering on the edges of his mind. He hadn't felt this drained in a very long time.  Every muscle in his body felt as though it had been worked to the max and then some.  Kyungsoo propped himself up in halting movements, body screaming in protest.  He let out a pained sigh that morphed into a startled exhale when a pair of gentle hands helped to ease him upward.

He glanced around, eyes settling on the person next to his bed.  Kris stood there, releasing Kyungsoo's shoulders with a tired smile. 

Kyungsoo quickly took stock of his surroundings, some of his confusion melting away as he realized that he was in the Infirmary.  His memory of his fight against Chen came back, and he deflated a little in disappointment.  

He'd lost, fair and square.

"You woke up just in time,"  Kris said, reaching over to hand Kyungsoo a glass of water.  

"In time for what?"  Kyungsoo croaked, wincing at the obvious bitterness in his own tone.  He took a long gulp of water to chase it down. 

"For the Induction Ceremony," Kris elaborated, unhelpfully. Kyungsoo had never heard of such a thing. 

That tired smile touched the EXO leader's lips again and Kyungsoo frowned in sudden bemusement as the older dragon leaned forward and grabbed his free hand in a firm grip.  "Congratulations, Kyungsoo," Kris said as he shook the Earth Dragon's hand.  "And welcome to EXO."

Kyungsoo blinked.  "I don't understand."

"You're in."

"But Chen--"

"Is also in," Kris stated matter of factly.  There was a stretch of prolonged silence in which Kyungsoo only continued to stare at Kris in utter confusion before the EXO leader cleared his throat and abruptly stood from his chair.  His purple cloak swung behind him as he turned to walk toward the doors, and this time when Kris spoke, his voice was tight with emotion.  "It appears we had another postion suddenly open up."

\--~~-- 

 

 


	27. The Great Divide

Chapter 27: The Great Divide

**\--~~--**

**Scribbled on a piece of paper found within the pages of the book titled _Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic, Written in the year 611 A.C._**

_I let him go.  This is all my fault._

_And I knew what was going to happen.  I’d Seen it._

_And still._

_I let him go._

_This is all my fault._

\--~~--

It was only a short while after Kris had left the Infirmary that another EXO member showed up beside Kyungsoo's bed.  

"How are you feeling?" Yixing questioned, eyes glowing blue as he gave Kyungsoo's body a clinical scan.  "You've lost a good amount of blood."

Kyungsoo gave a bitter laugh, loud and stark in the otherwise empty Infirmary.  His head ached, his skin was beyond pale, and his heart was still throbbing with the painful knowledge of what Kris had just told him.  

_It appears that we suddenly had another position open up._

Or in other words, _Baekhyun is no longer one of us._

Kyungsoo's new place in EXO had come at a steep price. He'd give his new membership up in a second if it would bring Baekhyun back.

"I feel like shit,"  Kyungsoo finally answered, voice cracking pitifully.

Yixing gave a sympathetic hum, his eyes fading back to warm brown as he finished his scan of Kyungsoo.  "Welcome to the reality of EXO." 

The Healer gave Kyungsoo a change of clothes, and as Kyungsoo turned away to shed his bloody rags, Yixing continued to talk.

"The Induction Ceremony is kind of a secretive thing that only EXO members are allowed to witness.  It really doesn't take that long, but with two new members it might take a little longer than usual."  The Healer paused, and when he started speaking again, his voice was almost speculative.  "I'll have to keep my eye on you since you've already lost a good bit of blood today.  It'll really only take a few drops to seal the Binding, so hopefully it won't be enough push you over the edge.  I can tell you're exhausted."

Kyungsoo grunted in response and tiredly swung the last of his outfit over his shoulders, settling the heavy black cloak with a shudder.  His head wound had been healed, but it was still throbbing like a newly acquired bruise, and Yixing's voice wasn't making it any better.

He didn't care what the Induction Ceremony actually entailed.  He was honestly to the point of just wanting to get the whole thing over with so he could go to sleep.

Yixing finally stopped speaking and Kyungsoo followed him out of the Infirmary and down quiet hallways that were usually teeming with students.  As they were walking, Kyungsoo caught sight of a clock, and was surprised to find that it was nearly midnight.

"Here," Yixing murmured, slowing his steps.  

Kyungsoo spared a glance at his surroundings and was hit with the sudden memory of his first time in the School of Magic.  He'd been blindfolded for half of his walk through the building, but he could still recall the moment that black cloth had been removed from his eyes.  

And now that memory was overlapping with the present.  He was back in that same elaborate hallway, the imposing double doors seeming just as severe as the first time he'd seen them.  The carved dragons seemed more alive tonight, the shadows of their bodies more prominent, the edges of their wings more defined. Like they could leap from their frozen positions and fly away at any moment.  

Yixing paused before the doors and pulled the hood of his cloak up and over his head; Kyungsoo did the same, shrouding his features in darkness.  

The Healer gave one last nod and then he was opening the doors and ushering Kyungsoo through.

The space within was nearly pitch black, and the raised dais Kyungsoo had expected was replaced with the soft flicker of candlelight and the dark whisper of people positioned around the room.  Kyungsoo's gaze eventually settled on a small pedestal that was sitting in the middle of the floor, and for the first time since he'd agreed to follow Yixing, he felt a trickle of unease slip down his spine.  Atop the pedestal was a simple white bowl, and beside it, the dangerous glint of a sharp dagger.  Next to the set-up, Chen stood all alone, his hood pulled back enough reveal his pale face.  He was dressed in the same manner as Kyungsoo and Yixing.  All black. 

Yixing prodded Kyungsoo forward, and Chen's anxious gaze softened with relief as the Earth Dragon joined him at the center of the room.  Kyungsoo reached out to touch Chen's hand in a brief gesture of solidity, and the Fire Dragon gave a short squeeze back.

Kyungsoo scanned his surroundings again as he he waited for their next instructions, eyes counting the number of people in the room.  He realized now that the candles were not sitting atop the dais, but being held by human hands.  Kyungsoo counted eight figures around the room with the addition of Yixing, all of them about 10 feet away from the pedestal, carefully positioned in a perfect circle so that Kyungsoo and Chen were surround in all directions.  Every member seemed to be holding a single, shining candle---

Kyungsoo's gaze snapped back around the circle as he did a double-take, noticing a difference in the spacing of the flickering candlelight.

It was because one of the black-clad figures was holding two candles.

Kyungsoo swallowed heavily, only then recognizing that there was actually a large gap in the circle.  

A gap big enough for the addition of two people.

He looked away, his heart sinking in his chest.  Baekhyun was supposed to be here.  Not Kyungsoo.

"It has been a long day,"  Kris's low voice intoned, soothing and mellow.  "A long day filled with both great victory and terrible loss.  It is with a sad heart that we must bid farewell to one of our own."

Kris stepped forward, out of the circle.  He moved in slow steps around the group of people until he was standing before the lone figure holding two candles.  

"Goodbye Baekhyun," Kris continued, voice somber.  "You will always be remembered for your courage and your loyalty to our cause.  May your death be avenged, and your soul rest in peace."  

Kris bent forward to blow out one of the candles, his breath causing the flame hiss and waver.  

But it did not go out.

He tried again.  And again.  But no matter how low the flame burned, the small fire refused to die.

 _"Chanyeol,"_ Kris warned.  

"Baekhyun is not dead," Chanyeol responded.  There was a moment of charged silence, and it was then that Kyungsoo realized Chanyeol was manipulating the flame, keeping it burning.  Kris could probably bury that candle underground, and the flame would continue to burn.  The EXO leader seemed to come to the same conclusion, and eventually Kris backed away in acquiescence, probably deciding that now wasn't the time to wage that particular battle.

He turned and moved toward the center of the room, where Kyungsoo and Chen still stood in silence.

"Tonight," Kris started as he lifted the dagger from the pedestal, "we shall welcome two new members."  

Kyungsoo felt a brief flare of panic at the flash of sharp metal, an old, ingrained reaction, born from his time in the Lower Ring; daggers were usually the weapon of choice in the lowest ring of the city, and Kyungsoo had scars to prove it. 

He forced his breathing to level out and his heart-rate to drop back to normal even as Kris beckoned him closer to the pedestal.  Chen followed close behind.  

"Do you each swear to devote your life and loyalty to the fight against the Dark Dragons?  To the protection of the innocent, and the survival of your brothers?  To the cause of good against evil?"

Kyungsoo didn't even hesitate, his response on the tip of his tongue before Kris could even finished speaking.  

"I swear."   

Chen's voice echoed the same response.

Kyungsoo caught the glint of Kris's eyes beneath his hood.  "Extend your palm over the bowl,” the EXO leader demanded quietly, speaking to Kyungsoo.  There was a glint of challenge in Kris's gaze as he offered the dagger to Kyungsoo, blade first. 

Kyungsoo reached for it, knowing exactly what he was supposed to do.

He tried not to wince as he curled his hand around the dagger, the sharp blade slicing into the tender skin of his palm.  He stared with quiet intensity as several thick drops of his own blood dripped from his hand and into the white bowl below.

After a moment that seemed to last several long eternities,  Kyungsoo released the blade, and next to him, Chen repeated the process.  The Fire Dragon let out a low hiss as the blade sank into the swell of his palm, and then his blood was falling into the bowl as well.

The ceremony went on like this, Kris summoning each member with a quiet gesture, and each member adding his blood, until eventually, the bowl begin to fill.

Kyungsoo curled his hand as he waited off to the side, feeling the warm slickness of his blood pooling in the cup of his palm.  He could sense his exhaustion creeping back over his mind, hovering around the edges of his vision, like curling tendrils of mist over water.  The flickering candlelight begin to lull him into a state of relaxation, and the whole ceremony became a bit more mystical.  

Kyungsoo realized that he must have slipped into some sort of trance, because his thoughts suddenly sharpened back into focus as a figure approached the bowl and simply stood there, unmoving.

_Chanyeol._

The tall Fire Dragon still held two burning candles, one in each hand, and with both hands full, he couldn't perform his part of the ceremony.  

And clearly, Kris was not going to help him out. 

Kyungsoo swallowed, wondered if he was about to cross a line that he really shouldn't, and then stepped forward anyway, feet almost moving of their own volition.  He curled his hand over one of Chanyeol's, silently asking for permission.  He could not force the older male to let him hold the candle, but he wanted Chanyeol to know that he was more than willing. 

Blood dripped down Kyungsoo's palm, smearing over the back of Chanyeol's fist and trickling onto the white wax of the candlestick, and the Fire Dragon still made no move to loosen his grip. The taller male tilted his head back, and Kyungsoo was suddenly able to meet Chanyeol's gaze from beneath his hood.  

The Fire Dragon studied him, those dark eyes seeming to bore into Kyungsoo's very soul, judging his intentions. The moment extended, and then Chanyeol suddenly released his grip and allowed Kyungsoo to hold the burning candle.

The flame flickered wildly as the candle exchanged hands, and then it grew strong again, burning steadily in Kyungsoo's careful hold.  

Chanyeol quickly cut his palm, completed his part of the ceremony, and then immediately took the candle back, not sparing Kyungsoo another glance as he retreated to his place in the circle.

Kyungsoo didn't blame him.

Kris was the last to spill his blood into the bowl, and once he had finished, a shorter figure approached the pedestal, hands glowing blue with his Healing powers.

Kyungsoo stared in rapt fascination as Yixing manipulated the blood in the bowl, the mixture eventually glowing as blue as the water around his hands.

After several moments, and a few whispered words from Yixing, the blood grew dark again and the Healer stepped back, giving a short nod to Kris before taking his place in the circle once more.

Kris procured two candles from within his robes and he handed one to Chen and one to Kyungsoo, using the flame of his own candle to light the two new ones.

Once the wicks were lit, Kris escorted them to the empty space within the circle, and Kyungsoo straightened his spine and notched his chin up, wanting to show respect for the Fire Dragon whose place he had taken.

Kris took up stance in the middle of the room again, and finished off the ceremony with a final few words.  

"Bound by loyalty, bound by blood.  We are EXO, and we are one."

And then it was over. 

Kyungsoo glanced at Chen and despite the sadness in his heart, he felt a swell of pride.

They were officially a part of EXO.

  --~~--

Kai kept careful tabs on Kyungsoo as the shorter male slipped through the wide double doors along with the other members.  Kai could tell from the drag of Kyungsoo's feet and the slump of his shoulders that the Earth Dragon was beyond exhausted.  

And despite the fact that Kyungsoo had been Healed, he was probably still feeling the twinge from the hit he’d taken at the end of his fight with Chen.

Kai drew back from the group, his thoughts drifting back to a few hours ago, when he'd been watching Kyungsoo fight.  

He'd been impressed with the Earth Dragon (not that he'd ever tell Kyungsoo that), but in the end, it was painfully obvious that Kyungsoo still had a lot to learn.  Kyungsoo was good, but he was still a little too rough around the edges, a little too sloppy with his newly acquired strength.  He fought with the cunning of a human boy who’d grown up in the Lower Ring, fending for himself, but he lacked the defined edge of a realized dragon who knew his own strengths and limits.

Kyungsoo had a lot to learn.  

And now he had a very short amount of time to do it.

With EXO now being a complete team of 10, the Council would no doubt brief them on their mission within the next few days and then be sending them on their way.

Kyungsoo would have to gain new skills the hard way… through experience.  

Kai still wanted to talk to the Earth Dragon, confront Kyungsoo about his ability to “hear stones” and how that could potentially change everything about this mission they were about to embark on, but that conversation would have to wait until later.  

Kai watched as Kyungsoo stumbled over a raised board in the floor, the Earth Dragon practically asleep on his feet.  The person closest to the stumbling boy—looked like Yixing— reached out to steady him and Kai had to force down a possessive growl, his hand instinctively curling around the chain-collar that he still carried in his cloak pocket.  

 _Not yours,_  he reminded himself, averting his eyes.   _Never was, never will be._

\--~~--

Baekhyun was still asleep.  Out cold.

Chanyeol stared at him from across the room, unable to draw any closer to the sleeping dragon’s prone body.  There was a line of heavily steeled bars separating them.  Bars that had been warded to keep Dark Magic at bay.   

Chanyeol’s eyes were itchy with fatigue, his stomach hollow with hunger.  He’d returned from the Induction Ceremony, who knows how long ago, and hadn’t moved from his place since.  He didn’t have the energy, didn’t have the capacity, to do anything but sit here and feel numb.   

Maybe this was just another one of his nightmares?  Maybe none of this was real?

He’d probably wake up any minute now, a headache pounding against his skull from lack of sleep.  He’d live the rest of his life with a headache if it meant that all of this was just a dream.

Because how could Baekhyun possibly be Infected?  How could Chanyeol have let this happen?  It wasn’t _supposed_ to happen.  Not to Baekhyun.  Not to Chanyeol.  Not to either them.  

Infection was just an abstract concept.  Something they’d always been warned about, but had never actually seen happen, and therefore couldn’t fathom that it was really _real._  

But Baekhyun had obviously known better than to dismiss the concept of Infection as nothing more than a textbook definition.  Baekhyun had been rightfully terrified.  Had treated it like a real threat.  And Chanyeol had all but brushed him off. 

_"What would you do," Baekhyun asked, "if I got in infected?"_

_"You won't get infected, Baek," Chanyeol responded softly, "I won't allow it."_

Chanyeol hadn’t been able to keep that promise.  He’d let Baekhyun down.  Wasn’t there to help him.  And now he would never get the chance to say “I’m sorry”.  
    
 _“If you were to be infected with Dark Magic," Chanyeol had whispered against the crown of Baekhyun's head, "I would do whatever you wanted."_

_"What if…..What if I asked you to kill me?"_

_"I would kill you, if that's what you truly wanted."_

He’d only said that to satisfy Baekhyun, because he’d known those words were what the smaller Fire Dragon had wanted to hear.  But Chanyeol had never thought he’d actually have to make the decision.  

Did he have to strength to do it?  Kill Baekhyun before he could turn fully Dark?  It would have been what Baekhyun wanted… 

Chanyeol let out a quiet noise of distress, his head dropping to his chest, eyes firmly shut.  This couldn’t be happening.  This wasn’t real.   _This wasn’t real._

A sound from across the room had Chanyeol jerking his chin up, eyes immediately searching for any signs of life.  Baekhyun was beginning to stir on the small cot, fingers twitching against the sheets, forehead crinkling as he slowly blinked open his eyes.

Chanyeol’s heart raced with hope, and he launched out of his seat, found himself pressed against the bars, suddenly desperate to get closer.

“Baekhyun,”  he called, voice catching in his throat.  “Baekhyun…it’s me.”

The dragon was sitting up now, holding his head as though he were suffering from a painful headache, eyes downcast.  Chanyeol held his breath, still unable to see the color of Baekhyun’s irises.  

“Baek,” he tried again weakly.  “Look at me, Baek.”   
    
Baekhyun slowly lifted his head, gaze shifting upward to connect with Chanyeol’s.

There was a  moment of stillness as they stared at each other…

…And then Baekhyun snarled, pushed off the bed in a mad rush for the bars.  Chanyeol managed to stumble away just in time to avoid the dangerous swipe of Baekhyun’s outstretched hands.  His back hit the opposite wall, and he couldn’t breathe, could only stare as Baekhyun worked himself into a frenzy, trying to reach through the bars, face twisted with malice, eyes void of recognition.  

Eyes red.

_Oh god._

Chanyeol turned away, stumbled out of the cell, and slammed the door shut behind him.  

He couldn’t stay in there.  Not with that…that _thing_ that looked like Baekhyun.

The Fire Dragon put one foot in front of the other, and then he was running, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the Catacombs as he drew further away from that cursed cell.  He ran without direction, ran until his body said no more, ran until he felt ready to collapse, and had no idea where he was.

He paused, panting, realized that he couldn’t outrun his thoughts nor the searing pain in his chest.  It was still there, more potent than ever.  

Chanyeol’s hands clenched into tight fists, anger welling up to replace the cold numbness that had filled him to the brim.  This wasn’t fair.  This whole situation just wasn’t _fair._

The Fire Dragon gave a loud roar, fire blazing to life in his palm.  He launched his fist at the wall, could feel the bite of the stone as his knuckles collided against it, again and again.  He kept hitting, alternating hands, pounding the same spot, fear and anger pulsing through him into every strike.  Bits of flame spiraled around him as he created his own inferno.

Baekhyun didn’t deserve this.  Chanyeol didn’t deserve this.  

This. 

Wasn’t.

 _Real_.

Chanyeol gave one more strangled yell, his throat hoarse, the sound of his pain echoing back to him in the desolate hallways of the Catacombs, because nobody was listening, and nobody cared.  Nobody but Chanyeol.  Chanyeol grew still, hands braced on the wall, all of his knuckles bleeding profusely.  His tears were back, falling down his face in silence.  Chanyeol’s breathing was still labored, his chest still aching with the hurt of fresh loss.

And that feeling would never go away.   

Baekhyun was gone. 

He was gone forever. 

And Chanyeol…Chanyeol was still here.  He couldn’t even recall the last thing he’d said to Baekhyun.  When had he last told the smaller Fire Dragon that he loved him?  Why hadn’t he said it more often? 

Chanyeol threw another weak punch against the wall, if only to feel the spike of pain that shot up his arm.

Pain.  

Chanyeol gave a bitter laugh, another weak punch.  Pain, pain, and more pain.  That’s all he deserved—

Chanyeol’s self deprecating thoughts were cut short as the wall suddenly gave way beneath his fist.  His mind blanked for a moment as he fell forward, going down with the crumbling stone in a rush of dust and rubble. The Fire Dragon coughed in the sudden ensuing silence, eyes burning in the wake of the floating dirt from the fallen wall.  

He’d landed on his hands and knees, covered in broken bits of stone, but otherwise unscathed.  He laughed bitterly, wishing it had hurt more.  Chanyeol rolled onto his side and laid there in the darkness for an eternity, eyes wet with tears, hands throbbing with hurt.    

He closed his swollen eyes and then it was just him in the darkness, he and his thoughts.  His memories.  

Maybe no one would find him here.  Maybe he would die alone, curled up in the Catacombs, with nothing but his shattered, broken heart as company. 

Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.

It was long after the pain in his hands had dulled and the feeling in his limbs had all but disappeared, that Chanyeol finally stirred.  He opened his eyes and raised a shaky hand, flame coming to life in his palm, reflecting his surroundings.  

The Fire Dragon blinked, met with an unexpected sight.  Despite his emotional and physical exhaustion, he found the energy to pull himself off the ground, swollen eyes taking in his surroundings.

This wasn’t another hallway.  

He hadn’t fallen through into another corridor as he’d expected.  

He’d fallen into a room.

And not an empty one.

Chanyeol urged the flame in his hand to grow bigger, brighter, lighting up more of the space.

There were bookcases all around, stretching upward into darkness, coated in layers and layers of dust, books sitting on the shelves like silent sentinels.  Chanyeol spun in a slow circle, looking for a doorway.  

But there was none.  The only way into this room was through the gaping hole that Chaneyeol had accidentally created.  

Meaning this place had probably been sealed off on purpose.  

Chanyeol coughed and approached the only piece of furniture in the circular room, a lone desk made of sturdy wood and buried under a thick coat of dust.   There was large candle that was perched on the edge of the wooden structure, a candle that had been used frequently in the past if the mountain of drip-hardened wax was any evidence.  The Fire Dragon extended his hand over the candle, and the wick caught, flaring to life.

Chanyeol drug a careless finger across the layer of dust that had settled on the desk surface, wondering when the last living person had been in this particular room.  It seemed to have been sealed off for a _very_ long time.  

And it was obviously a library of some sort.

Chanyeol approached one of the shelves, forgetting some of his emotional distress in the wake of latching onto this new distraction. He’d do anything, read every single book in this library, if it meant he didn’t have to think about that _creature_ that had taken over Baekhyun’s body.

Some lingering, rational part of his mind knew, however, that he’d made an important discovery.  That there was probably a reason that this particular library had been sealed away.  You only hid something when you didn’t want anybody to find it.

Chanyeol glanced around the room again, eyes tracing the hundreds and hundreds of books, wondering what dangerous secrets were written within.

Which one of those secrets was so dangerous that it had spurred someone to block off an entire library?  

The Fire Dragon gave a dark smile into the flickering shadows of room, suddenly determined to find out.

Chanyeol hooked a finger into the crumbling spine of one of the books, and pulled.

\--~~--

Yixing was walking through the gardens, footsteps crunching through the newly fallen snow, when he saw the injured owl.  

It was early morning, the temperatures cold, and the sky barely bright with muted blues and white of pre-dawn light.  But Yixing had always been an early riser, and he hadn’t slept very well through the night anyways.  His thoughts had been on Baekhyun again, wondering if there was something more that he could do for the Infected dragon.

So Yixing was walking through the gardens, a book he’d been reading tucked under his arm ( _Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic_ ), when he saw the owl.

Yixing had grown up as a Healer, had learned about crazy concoctions and ill omens that meant death was near.  And the sighting of an owl, especially this close to dawn, was what some elders would call a sure death omen.  

But this particular death omen was flapping beneath a skeletal tree, harsh sounds emerging from its tiny beak as it rolled in a pitiful, bloody circle.  Yixing wasn’t very superstitious, a bit more scientific, a little less discriminatory when using his healing powers, and so he ignored every old warning he’d ever heard and hurried over to the injured owl.  He wouldn’t stand by and just watch a living creature die.

But even as he drew near, he could sense that he was too late.

One of the owl’s wings had been partially ripped from its body, and judging from the paw prints in the snow, Yixing was willing to bet the murderer was feline.  

He threw his book down, cradling the small bird in his palms, trying to whisper soothing words even as it grew lax in his grip, life blood slowly draining from its body.  Yixing could feel its fading warmth spreading across his fingers in a sticky drip, could sense the sudden quiet stillness of its frantic heartbeat.  

…And then the owl was dead.  

Gone.  

Just like that.

Yixing knew this, and yet despite the terrible truth of the matter, Yixing still tapped into his powers.  There was a persistent pounding in his skull, spurred by a desperate need _to save, to heal, why can’t you even heal a bird, Yixing?  Are you that useless?_

Yixing’s eyes glowed blue, as did his hands, and he delved into the owl’s body, reversing the damage.  He healed the wing, fixed the smaller scratches, and then allowed his power to snake around the little bird’s heart.  

Yixing’s eyes slipped closed in concentration, hands trembling as he prepared himself.  

_Please._

He channeled every ounce of his power into that tiny, still heart, simulating an explosion of energy, a shocking, forceful pulse.  He did it again, and again, all of his concentration focused on bringing the bird back.

Yixing could sense something he’d never felt before when using his powers, a weird sort of connection, a mental tether stretched between he and the owl.  In his mind’s eye it was a glowing ribbon of blue light, trailing off into some vast darkness…it was still taut, still bright, and he knew if he could just _pull the tether back towards himself, back toward the living, the owl would come with it._

Yixing’s legs were freezing.  The white snow around him reflected blue, winking in the light of his powers as he pushed pulse after pulse of healing energy through the owl’s heart. He gave a mental tug against that glowing tether, clenched his teeth.  The warm drip on his lips probably meant his nose was bleeding.  Too much power at once.  

But several minutes passed with no reaction from the owl, despite Yixing’s efforts, and when the Healer opened his eyes, he found that the sun had broken the horizon already, uncaring and prompt on its path across the sky.  It didn’t matter that a living creature had forever vanished from this world, time was always moving forward, and too much had passed for the owl.  Yixing pulled his powers back from the body, heavy sorrow weighing in his chest at the absence of the tiny bird.  

Yet another failure on his part— 

Yixing’s head dropped to his chest, blood dripping from his nose in a steady stream now, mixing with that of the dead owl.

Why couldn’t he save anyone?  

Yixing sat there, staring sullenly at the blood-stained snow, knowing deep inside that his intense sadness was less about the owl and more about Baekhyun. 

_I’m so sorry._

Yixing could feel a warm tear snake down his cheek in a slow trickle.  He had yet to allow himself to properly cry about everything that had happened in the past few days, but now it felt like he couldn’t hold it back another second. 

Baekhyun was Infected, Chanyeol was unstable, the Council was going to expect EXO to embark on a suicide mission….and Tao, the slave boy, who had disappeared into the Catacombs so many days ago, was still missing, so Kris was practically absent as well.  

And now the owl was dead.

The owl was dead.

 Yixing felt like he was on the verge of breakdown, falling apart at the seams, felt like he should be able to at least do _something…_

There was a twitch in his palm.  The faintest flutter.     
     
Yixing sniffled, shifted his vacant gaze to the tiny, perfectly mended body that was still lying dormant in his palms.

There was another twitch, a soft flick of feathers sliding against Yixing’s numb skin.

He blinked, looked away for a moment, and then looked back again.

And found himself staring into the golden-eyed gaze of a living owl.  In his hands, the owl’s chest was expanding and contracting in soft breaths, its head tilting slightly as it gazed up at the Water Dragon.  Yixing quickly tapped into his powers again, wincing at the renewed gush of blood from his nose, to study the owl’s energy.  It was there, glowing, and alive.  Perfectly fine.  Slightly different, but healthy nonetheless.  

_Alive._

_The owl was alive._

Yixing focused his mental vision and could see that tether again, settled between he and the owl, no longer stretched tight and disappearing into an impenetrable darkness.

The Healer laughed-sobbed and gently released the small predator, watching as it ruffled its feathers and regained its bearings before gingerly stepping through its own puddle of blood.

It stared at him, not with hostility or fear, just…with a certain intensity.  And Yixing felt something settle within himself, maybe his own life tether, wrapping around and around, keeping him from falling apart.

The owl flew off, launching into the sky, and Yixing struggled off the ground, grabbing his soggy book and watching as the owl swooped off into the forest.  

Yixing inhaled, exhaled.  

He’d face the coming days one at a time.  One problem at a time. 

And the first problem he was going to tackle?

Chanyeol.  

\--~~--  
    
 _“Kyungsoo.”_

Kyungsoo exhaled heavily through his nose, kept his eyes closed, and pulled his blanket further up under his chin.

_“Kyungsoo…”_

There was the sudden phantom trace of fingers trailing across the bare skin of his chest, teasingly light, moving up toward his neck, gripping his jaw tight and angling his head back.

Kyungsoo’s brow furrowed.  Where had his blanket gone?  

_“Wake up.”_

Hot breath against his earlobe.

Kyungsoo’s eyes were still closed, but he knew the deep timbre of that voice, could feel the effect it had on his body, vibrations traveling through his system like the slow drip of honey.  He shuddered against the heat of the person that was suddenly pressing down on top of him, torso to torso, pelvis to pelvis.

Bare skin.  Both of them.

A slow sensual roll of hips had the Earth Dragon gasping out a name that always seemed to be on the tip of his tongue.  

_**“Kai.”** _

Kyungsoo sat up with a jerk, heart pounding.

He glanced around his bedroom searching for any hint of his assailant, but found nothing.  Of course.  Kyungsoo ran a frustrated hand through his hair and fell back down onto his pillow with a loud sigh.

The hot touches, the low voice.  A dream.  All of it.  

 He vaguely wondered if he would find himself right back in the dream if he allowed himself to go back to sleep.  Because his body was aching, pulsing with that _need_ that had been plaguing him with varying degrees of intensity since he’d first Changed, and he really wished he could just follow that dream to completion.  

It was pathetic really, how he had been handling this persistent issue with nothing but his own hand for the past few weeks.  It never seemed like enough.  

But still, Kyungsoo slipped a hand beneath his blanket and palmed himself through his briefs, allowing his eyes to slip close.  That phantom heat creeped back over him again, hot and enticing. 

He wanted it so badly.  Wanted someone to take care of him.

“Kyungsoo.”

He whimpered at the sound this time, captured his bottom lip between his teeth as he bucked upward into his palm.

“The Council wants us—“ 

The voice broke off, and Kyungsoo’s eyes shot open, the unfamiliar dialogue throwing him off.  

That was _not_ a part of his dream.

 _“Shit,”_ Kyungsoo hissed as he rolled over, curling toward the wall, entire body going red with mortification.  “What the fuck, Kai?”

The Air Dragon snorted behind him.  “What?  The Council sent me to gather everyone.  How was I supposed to know you’d be…busy?”

Kyungsoo groaned and buried his entire body under the blankets.  “Okay. Just.  Please leave now?”

“Sure you don’t need some help?”

Kyungsoo could feel the bed dip under the weight of Kai’s body, could hear the covers rustle as the Air Dragon crawled closer.  This was bad.  This was not good.  Kyungsoo breathed heavily and tried to think of things that _did not turn him on._

Kai tugged the blankets and Kyungsoo suddenly found himself rolled over and face to face with the Air Dragon.  
    
And then Kai did that thing, where the corner of his mouth hitched into a smirk, and that one eyebrow raised slightly.  Kyungsoo could see that the Air Dragon’s irises were completely dilated,  nostrils flaring slightly as he inhaled Kyungsoo’s scent.     
   
And Kyungsoo was screwed, could feel his body pulse with renewed desire.  

Fuck. 

 _You’re stronger than this, Kyungsoo,_ he told himself.   _Don’t let him touch you._

Kai’s hands were already pulling at Kyungsoo’s shoulders, rearranging him so that he was face up on the mattress, blankets pulled from his body.  And even worse, Kyungsoo was just letting him.

_Anyone.  Anyone but him._

The Air Dragon’s hands wandered lower, slid beneath Kyungsoo’s sleep shirt.  

Fuck. 

“How much time do we have?” he heard himself ask.

Kai maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Kyungsoo’s waist, thick thighs spread wide to either side of Kyungsoo’s slim hips.  

“Enough,” Kai murmured.  

_Fuck._

Kyungsoo shuddered and sank into the mattress, body relaxing in defeat.  Like always.  

But this time, he wasn’t going to allow Kai to use him and then act like Kyungsoo didn’t exist.  If anyone was getting used by anyone, it was Kai getting used by _Kyungsoo._  

The Earth Dragon bucked upward, and sent Kai tumbling sideways, before crawling over him, so that their positions were switched.  “Let’s get this over with then,” he mumbled lowly, already able to feel where Kai was hardening beneath him.  Kyungsoo paused for half a second, eyebrows raised.  

_Does Kai like—?_

Kyungsoo grabbed the younger male’s wrists and forced them upward, pinning them on the pillow above his head.  

Kai twitched beneath him, a breathy sound leaving his lips.

“You like that, don’t you?”  Kyungsoo said, mostly to himself.  “You like being manhandled?”

For a split second, Kai’s eyes were wide with with shock, as though Kyungsoo had just vocalized a guilty secret that even Kai himself hadn’t been aware of, and then Kai let out a puff of air.  “Yeah right.  As if you could call that manhandling….”

But Kyungsoo could see the blush rising high on Kai’s cheeks, his tone pitched and slightly breathless, like he was trying to convince himself  as much as Kyungsoo.  

Feeling Kai react so easily beneath Kyungsoo had Kyungsoo’s temperature amping up a notch.  He’d been so hard for so long already…  and he knew exactly how he wanted this to work. 

The Earth Dragon released Kai’s wrists in favor sliding down his body, settling between long legs.  Kyungsoo didn’t miss the catch in Kai’s breath as he pulled at the younger’s zipper, forcing his pants and underwear below the sharp edge of his hipbones and the swell of his ass, all the way off his legs and onto the floor.  Kyungsoo resettled himself, hitching Kai’s legs up and over his shoulders with more force than necessary.

Kyungsoo had never been this forward with Kai, but it felt rather nice to be the one in control.

Now Kai was fully exposed, cock lying swollen and red against his abdomen, eyes hooded as he stared down at Kyungsoo between his legs.

And suddenly an image of Sehun, on his knees in front of Kai, flitted across Kyungsoo’s mind, and he couldn’t help the flare of jealousy in his gut.  Because yes.  He could admit that to himself.  He’d been totally and completely jealous at the sight of the two Air Dragons together.

He didn’t like it.  One bit.  

He could probably do better than Sehun, anyway. 

So Kyungsoo leaned forward, grabbed the base of Kai’s dick, thumbed the slit just to be cruel, and then engulfed him in one go.

“What the _fuck—_ “ The Air Dragon’s entire body clenched at the sudden stimulation, his torso lifting as he curled forward, his pelvis tilting upward, and Kyungsoo’s free hand banded across the younger’s hips to keep him pinned down.  “A little warning, _Kyungsoo, oh my god...”_  

Kyungsoo felt his own dick pulse in his briefs, the sound of Kai’s voice groaning his name enough to have him searching for friction against the mattress. 

“ _Shit_ , what the fuck?  Where did- _ah-_ where did you learn to suck dick like this?”

Kyungsoo forced himself to swallow, the muscles of his throat contracting around the throbbing heat in his mouth, and then he slowly pulled back to curl his tongue around the head.  Kai’s dick kicked in his hand, a ridiculous amount of pre-cum oozing from the slit, and Kyungsoo lapped it up, feeling his own underwear beginning to soak too.  

“God, look at you.  You love it, don’t you?  Is that why—ah _fuck_ — you’re so good?” Kai’s fingers threaded into Kyungsoo’s hair, and Kyungsoo growled a bit in warning, not willing to relinquish any control.  “Did you get lots of practice in the Lower Ring? Huh?”

Kyungsoo curled his lips back from his teeth so that they scraped as he went down on Kai again, and the Air Dragon’s voice cut off as he arched from the mattress, body strung tight.  

Kyungsoo _had_ gotten a lot of practice in the Lower Ring, but that was besides the point.  What mattered now is that Kai was the one beneath him, heavy and hot in his mouth, and Kai was the one that was losing control because it was _Kyungsoo_ that was making this so good.

What mattered now is that Kyungsoo was _so close, so close,_ hips canting against the sheets and Kai making small upward thrusts even though Kyungsoo was still pinning him down.  Quiet moans of _please, please, please_ leaving the Air Dragon’s swollen lips in a continuous litany of want, and Kyungsoo giving another growl, low enough to have Kai thrashing.  What mattered now, is that the Air Dragon’s thighs were suddenly squeezing tight around Kyungsoo’s head, entire body tensing in blissful relief as he unloaded himself into Kyungsoo’s  mouth.  

_“Kyungsoo…”_

The Earth Dragon swallowed, throat working multiple times as he drank it down, and god, just the way Kai was squirming from over stimulation, his hips still pressing upward in weak pulses, that was enough to have Kyungsoo tipping toward the edge.  He pulled off of Kai and reached down, fisted himself, once, twice, and then he was coming as well, spilling hot into his own palm with a muffled groan.  

Kyungsoo lifted his cum covered hand to Kai’s mouth, the last dredges of _need_ still sifting through his system as he forced his fingers against the Air Dragon’s lips. Kai stared him down as he opened his mouth and sucked Kyungsoo’s fingers in.  Kyungsoo fed him his digits a couple at a time, made sure Kai cleaned off every single trace of semen, and only then did he pull away and collapse onto the dirtied mattress next to the Air Dragon.  

The two laid in silence for a couple of minutes, just breathing, just catching up with _what had just happened._

Kyungsoo could feel the embarrassment overtaking the satisfaction.  He’d never been so blatantly…aggressive about these sort of things.  And holy shit, he’d just forced Kai to _eat his cum._

Kyungsoo exhaled heavily, and rolled over so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with the Air Dragon.  “Didn’t you say yesterday you had something you needed to discuss with me?” he said instead.

Kai sat up and Kyungsoo tensed, couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder at him, notice the way Kai’s hair was adorably mussed, eyes still glazed with the after-effects of a really satisfying orgasm.  “Yeah,” he said, rolling is shoulders and popping his neck.  He disappeared from his place on the bed and reappeared half a second later, a smooth stone in his hand, plucked from Kyungsoo’s windowsill collection.  “I basically wanted to know why you never told anyone about your powers….”

Kyungsoo blinked and sat up as well, taken off guard by the question.  “What do you mean?”

“You can hear the stones, can’t you?…,” Kai said slowly.  “Don’t you think that’s extremely _useful?_ ”

“Well yeah,” Kyungsoo said scrunching his brow. “Useful to _me_.  Why would anyone else care—“  

His sentence trailed off.  Kyungsoo’s entire world suddenly shifted. Kai snorted.  

“Oh,”  the Earth Dragon said, beginning to tremble with the force of his realization.  “I can find the missing Heartstone.”  

Silence settled between them for a moment, and when Kai spoke again his voice was unusually serious.  “You have to tell the Council about this, Kyungsoo.  This changes everything for us.  And you.”

Kyungsoo’s head jerked up.  

“You’re in more danger than ever.  The Darks wanted to use you, but they failed to get you.  So now they’ll probably just try to —“

“Kill me,”  Kyungsoo finished softly.  “Because they don’t want me to help the Council find the missing Heartstone.”  He paused and sat up, mind working.  “But how did the Darks find out that I could hear the stones in the first place?”

Beside him, Kai shrugged.  “Probably the same way I did.  I mean, you kind of told me that you could hear the stones when you said you found those brooches in the Lower Ring.  But there were a lot of other things that gave it away as well.”  Kai tossed the pebble in his hand, catching it neatly.  “There are a lot of eyes in the Lower Ring, Kyungsoo.  Who knows how long they’ve been watching you.”

And that made the hair stand up on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck.  “I think,” he said, wetting his lips.  “I think they were testing me.  That first night that you guys found me in that house?  I’d been told to steal a ruby.  And I think they planted it there, just to see if I’d sense it.”

“Do you think you can do it?”

“Huh?  Do what?”

Kai stared at him, gaze intense, unblinking.  “Do you think you can lead us to the missing Heartstone?”

Kyungsoo inhaled slowly, felt the enormity of the question weigh upon him like a physical burden.  He could very well be the key to ending a 500 year war.  Establishing a new sort of peace and balance in the universe.  “Do _you_ think I can?”

Kai continued to stare at him with a quiet solemnity, and Kyungsoo suddenly felt a burning need to have the Air Dragon’s approval.  His support.

“You won’t have to do it alone,”  Kai finally murmured.  “Besides,  you’ll need somebody to watch your back so you don’t get murdered.”

Kyungsoo snorted.  “Are you volunteering yourself?  I’ll probably need to be protected 24/7, you know.”

The Air Dragon smirked.  “As unpleasant as it sounds, yes.  Knight in shining armor, at your service.”

“Then does that make me the Princess?  As in you have to do everything I say?”

“Pfft. Just try it and see what happens.”

“I don’t know, you didn’t have any complaints a few minutes ago—“

There was a sudden banging on the door, and both dragons jumped.  “Kyungsoo!”  Joonmyun’s voice.  “Meeting in the Councilroom.  Now!”

Kai hissed through his teeth, and rolled out of bed, fixing his robes and pulling on his pants.  “Shit.  We’re late.”      

Kyungsoo was out of bed too, grabbing clothing from the shelves, shivering at the punch of cool air against his still warm skin.  He finished dressing, doing his best to clean himself up, and when he turned around he found Kai standing at the window, watching him.

“What?”  Kyungsoo questioned warily.  

“Nothing,” Kai murmured.  “You’ve just changed a lot since I’ve known you.  In a good way.  Like, for an Earth Dragon, I guess.”

“Are you blushing right now?”  Kyungsoo questioned, feeling his own face heat up as well, unused to hearing such…nice words from Kai.  It seemed that for as long as they’d known each other, they’d always been competing, at each others neck, constantly riling each other up.  But now, they had a common goal, a realistic desire to find the missing Heartstone, and it almost seemed like… something had settled between them?  A truce maybe?

“Shut up, and come on,”  Kai said with a roll of his eyes.  “We’re already late.”  

And as Kai held out his hand, a grumpy furrow between his brows, cheeks still tinted pink, and lips still swollen from Kyungsoo’s kisses, Kyungsoo realized something Very Important.

Kai was stupid, and bossy, and petty, and controlling, and had been bothering Kyungsoo non-stop from the moment the Earth Dragon had started attending the School of Magic.  Yet somewhere along the way, all of that had truly stopped bothering Kyungsoo.  Even now, he could tell that his anger at being ignored by the Air Dragon for the past few weeks was practically gone.  And it had only taken a little bit of Kai’s undivided attention to push all of those emotions away.

_Oh no…_

Kai gripped Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled him closer with a yank.  And Kyungsoo fell into him.  Just like he always did.  

Kai’s hand was warm against his own, the Air Dragon’s scent enough to have Kyungsoo closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.  Swaying closer…

His eyes snapped open, a sudden epiphany rocking through his system with all the force of a tsunami.    

_Oh no…_

_No, no, no._

He was in love with Kai.  

He was _in love_ with his arch nemesis.  The bane of his existence.  His least favorite ally…. His…his most favorite person. 

Kyungsoo was in love with Kai.

And he could absolutely never, ever allow the Air Dragon know.

Everything blurred as the Air Dragon transported them to the Councilroom, and as soon as their surroundings settled, Kai pushed Kyungsoo away.  And Kyungsoo knew, with a bitter sinking in his chest, that it would always this way between them.  A game of push and pull. 

In the end, Kyungsoo would be the only one pulling, while Kai always pushed.

And it would never work out.

So Kyungsoo would take theses newly discovered, one-sided feelings, and he would bury them beneath a facade of snarky comments and forced annoyance… like he always had.

He would harbor them in his heart, and keep them under tight control.  

And never, ever let Kai know.

—~~--


	28. It Is Time

Chapter 28: It Is Time

\--~~--

When Yixing finally found Chanyeol, it was not _at all_ where he thought the Fire Dragon would be.   

Yixing had initially gone to Baekhyun’s cell, but he’d found it deserted of visitors.  The red-eyed creature that now wore Baekhyun’s face had been alone, pacing back and forth in front of the warded bars, long talons extending from his human fingertips and clinking against the metal as he moved.

Yixing had only allowed himself a moment to stare before he’d immediately turned and left, a bit of panic fluttering in his chest as the infected Fire Dragon lunged and hissed through the bars.  It hurt to see Baekhyun like that, nothing but hostility in his gaze, eyes red and glowing with malice.  Yixing couldn’t even imagine what Chanyeol had felt, seeing the person he loved wearing the face of the enemy.  Yixing could only hope that Chanyeol hadn’t gone off and done something drastic…

Even though Yixing could feel a terrible urgency quickening his pace, the Water Dragon wasn’t very confident about traversing the labyrinthine hallways of Catacombs, so all he could do was walk the path he knew, shouting Chanyeol’s name and listening intently for a reply.  Maybe someone else had already escorted Chanyeol to the surface?  Maybe Chanyeol had left before Baekhyun had even awoken?

Yixing walked for about 10 minutes, bleak thoughts bouncing through his mind, eyes well-adjusted to the dark, voice beginning to go hoarse, when he suddenly saw the barest flicker of candle-light along the curve of a shadowed wall.

He stopped, made sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him…

But he saw it again, the barest shift of brightness in the shadows.

He slowly made his way toward the curve, suddenly wary of what he might encounter in the bowels of the Catacombs.  He crept around the corner, eyes squinted as his vision adjusted….and then he followed the light.

He walked until the faint flicker grew to a solid shine, and then suddenly, his feet were crunching on gravel.

There was a hole in the wall.  

There was a hole in the wall, and a candle sputtering on a desk, and—“Chanyeol!”

The Fire Dragon was slumped sideways on the floor, face lax and eyes closed under the light of a giant candle.  Yixing’s Healer instincts kicked in, and he quickly side-stepped the broken chunks of stone to reach Chanyeol, wondering how long the younger male had been lying on the floor, passed out.  There was a steady drip of wax from the candle, oozing off the table and plopping onto the ground near Chanyeol’s head, and judging from the amount building up on the floor, the candle had been lit for quite a while.  

“ _Chanyeol,_ ” Yixing said again, voice a bit more urgent.  He couldn’t detect any serious damage on the Fire Dragon’s person, but the younger male’s knuckles were swollen to twice their normal size, smeared dark red with dried blood.  Even though Yixing was incredibly drained from saving the owl earlier, he still lifted a hand, summoned water from the air with a flick of his wrist, and immediately begin to mend the scraped skin of Chaneyol’s knuckles.  

The Fire Dragon’s eyes twitched beneath his eyelids, and Yixing called his name again, this time shaking Chanyeol’s shoulder as well.  “Wake up, Chanyeol.  I need you to wake up, there you go, that’s it, come on, sit up and talk to me.”

“Yixing?”  The Healer was able to shift the dazed man into a sitting position,Chanyeol’s back braced against one of the legs of the solid desk behind him.  

“Yes.  How many fingers am I holding up?”

The Fire Dragon frowned, eyes squinted as he tried to focus. “Three?”

“Okay.  How about now?”

“Seven?”

“What’s your name?”

“I’m fine, Yixing.”

“ _Tell me your name._ ”

The Fire Dragon huffed.  “My name is Chanyeol, my birthday is November 27th, I’m 6’2”, and my boyfriend is a Dark Dragon.” 

Yixing drew back, frown on his face.  Something still seemed off.  The two stared at each other for a moment, and then Yixing was leaning forward, Chanyeol flinching as the Healer began threading ungentle fingers through the Fire Dragon’s disheveled hair.  

“What are you _doing_?” Chanyeol gasped, fighting to squirm away.

“Feeling for lumps.”

“I didn’t hit my head, Yixing, seriously,” the Fire Dragon rasped, finally batting him off.  “I just got tired of reading, so I laid down for a minute.”

Yixing blinked, processing those words.  _Reading?_

“Be careful,”  Chanyeol warned.  “These books are really old, so don’t step on anything.”

Yixing’s eyes darted downward, surprised to see that the ground was littered with bits of frayed parchment, wayward sheets of paper, and lots and lots of books. Some were stacked close to Chanyeol, others were splayed open on the floor, their pages yellowed and fragile with age.  Yixing’s stare traveled from one stack to another, finally landing on the cases that lined the walls.  “What is this place?” he breathed.

“A library,”  Chanyeol answered.  “Found it on accident.  It was sealed off.”

Yixing eyes were still traveling up and up.  The ceiling was so high that it disappeared into darkness.  “Sealed off?”  Yixing glanced at the mess of rubble and busted stone that he had crawled through to reach Chanyeol.  “Why, I wonder?”

“Oh, I think I know,” Chanyeol answered, and Yixing raised an eyebrow, curious at the ominous dip in Chanyeol’s tone.  “This library has a theme.”

Instead of responding, Yixing squatted down again, gaze skimming across open pages on the floor.  _A theme?_ His breathing grew shallow, eyes widening as he read.  He grabbed one book and then another, flipping through the pages with an increasing sense of urgency.  “This is…this is all about—“  

“Dark Magic,” Chanyeol finished.  “Every book.”

Yixing’s mind was racing, his fingers trembling on the pages, suddenly vibrating with energy.  _An entire library full of books about Dark Magic?_

But then, why was Chanyeol so interested in them? Yixing studied the Fire Dragon with a bit of unease, wondering if Baekhyun’s infection had been some sort of breaking point for Chanyeol.  Surely Chanyeol wasn’t seeking to _create_ Dark Magic?  

Yixing decided not to stew on it.  He licked his lips and then asked,  “Why exactly are you reading all of these books about Dark Magic, Chanyeol?”

The Fire Dragon blinked at the Healer with wide eyes, looking for all the world as though Yixing had just asked the most outlandish question he’d ever heard.  “I’m looking for a cure, of course.”

Yixing exhaled in relief, noticing now that Chanyeol’s eyes were bright, but not with the hotfire flame of revenge. His eyes were lit with the feverish shine of _hope._ A wild, desperate hope that somewhere in this hidden library, there would be an answer to saving Baekhyun.  

Yixing nodded, reached out to grip Chanyeol’s shoulder.  “I’m going to help you.”  

Chanyeol lurched forward and the Healer was suddenly short of breath, his lungs wheezing from the force of the arms around him.  The younger dragon was hugging him tight enough to suffocate.  “Thank you, Yixing,” he mumbled, voice low and hoarse.  “I needed to hear that.”

The Healer reached around and returned the hug, holding him just as tightly.  “Baekhyun loved you, you know,” he whispered quietly, feeling the Fire Dragon tremble against him.  “He really loved you so much.”

The Fire Dragon pulled back, and Yixing had expected tears, but Chanyeol was blinking hard, keeping them at bay. “I know.  And deep down, he still does.  I’m going to bring him back, if it’s the last thing I do.”

Yixing inhaled and nodded, feeling a bubble of inspiration rise within him.  They could do this.  He and Chanyeol together, with this whole entire library.  Surely there was something useful in here?  If Yixing just had a little bit of time—

“ _Oh_ ,”  Yixing suddenly remembered, head snapping toward the hole in the wall.  “Chanyeol, we have to go.”  

The Fire Dragon blinked.  “Go where?”

Yixing sighed and made a vague upward gesture with his hand, pointing toward the surface.  “The Council Room.  It’s time for the grand unveiling of EXO’s _mission_.  It looks like the Council is finally ready to put us to use.”

Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair, expression a bit put off, no doubt thinking about the fact that he’d much rather stay in the library and search through hundreds of books than sit before the Council and listen to them argue. Yixing sympathized.  

“Fine,” the Fire Dragon finally sighed just as his stomach gave an audible grumble.  “I wanted to go up and get some food anyways.”

\--~~--

The Council Room  was beginning to fill as the meeting time drew nearer, but Kris was unaware of it all.  He felt as though he were trapped in a heavy fog, his reality muted and fuzzy in every direction.  The EXO leader sat very still, elbows braced on the solid wood of the round table, forehead cradled against his upraised palms. The Council would finally reveal EXO’s mission in just a few short moments, but Kris felt nothing towards the prospect.  No curiosity, no anxiety, no excitement.  He only had space in his head for one thought:  _Tao is still missing._

 _Tao is still missing._ And Kris couldn’t even recall how long it had been now since the slave had disappeared.  Several days? A couple of weeks?  A thousand years?

Too long. 

It’d been too long for somebody to survive in the Catacombs without food or water.  Especially a newly Changed dragon.  

And Kris couldn’t help but imagine it, Tao curled up in a corner, wasting away, his sense of direction having failed to lead him back to safety… back to Kris.

_Oh god._

Kris had to find him.  He had to keep trying—

“I believe we are missing two people?” the Council Leader questioned.  Kris lifted his head.  

“Yes.  They should be here shortly,”  Joonmyun replied.  “Yixing went to fetch Chanyeol from the Catacombs.”

At that moment there was a  commotion at the doors as the two members in question came stumbling through, cheeks flushed and eyes alight with energy.  Kris snapped back to reality with a jolt, realizing with a bit of self-loathing dismay that he’d managed to space out again.  Joonmyun must have been the one to instruct everyone to meet in the Council Room

The Council Leader was on his feet, clearing his throat in admonishment at the two late-comers.  They ducked their heads in apology and settled into the last open seats.  The Council Leader cleared his throat one more time, and then the older man began to speak.

“As you all may know, previous attempts have been made to recover the tainted Earth Heartstone from the clutches of the Dark Dragons.”  Kris raised an eyebrow, eyes beginning to glow purple as he listened.  It seemed the elder was cutting straight to the chase.  “Elite teams have been formed, teams made of good men and strong dragons, and yet every attempt in the past 500 years has ended in failure.  The Heartstone is too well hidden and too well guarded within their territory. And so, in light of this rather _disheartening_ pattern, we have decided that it is perhaps time to shift our focus to a more lucrative search.”  Kris’s brow furrowed, his thoughts racing ahead. _He couldn’t possibly mean searching for—_  

“EXO’s mission will be to find the missing Air Heartstone.”

His words rang through the room with a sense of finality, and for a long moment, there was only silence in the chamber.  The older man stared at each of the EXO members in turn, holding their gazes, letting his words sink in.  Kris simply blinked, not quite sure if he’d even heard correctly.  

His ears might deceive him, but his vision did not.  The Council Leader was speaking the truth. 

Kris exhaled heavily, his jaw clenching as he mentally chewed the idea over.  It wasn’t as though this idea was revolutionary.  Just like with the tainted Earth Heartstone, plenty of elite teams had been formed throughout the years with the specific goal of finding the Air Heartstone…and yet all of them had come back empty-handed.  There was just no clue as to where it had been hidden.  Kris wouldn’t be surprised if the stone had been destroyed in the past 500 years since it had been originally stolen.  It had just been missing for so long with absolutely no trace of its whereabouts...

“So how exactly are we supposed to find a Heartstone that has been missing for 500 years?”  someone—Sehun— finally asked.  It was the question they’d undoubtedly all been thinking.  “Where do we even start?” 

On the wall, behind the Council Leader, there was a world map, and he turned toward it now, finger outstretched in gesture.  “You will start in the North—“

“And what?  Just bumble around blindly while the Dark Dragons continue to terrorize Exolin?  We don’t have time for this!”

Kris’s gaze flicked in the direction of the interruption.  Chanyeol had stood from his seat, was leaning forward with his hands braced on the great round table.  The Fire Dragon looked like death warmed over.  His skin was a sickly pale, locks of hair hung tangled and matted around his face in disarray.  There were dark shadows beneath his eyes that spoke of how long it had been since the Fire Dragon had gotten any significant sleep.  

The Council Leader’s outstretched finger slowly curled back inward. Kris observed the older dragon’s aura pulse with irritation before he drew a breath and swung around to fix Chanyeol with a steely glare.  “I understand that you are out for _blood_ , Park Chanyeol,” he said lowly.  “But you will hold your tongue and _wait_ until I am finished speaking or EXO will be a nine dragon team when they embark on this mission.”

Yixing reached out and grabbed crook of Chanyeol’s elbow, forcing him down into his seat.  The Council Leader held the Fire Dragon’s gaze until the younger dragon glanced away, a mumbled apology on his lips.

“Now,” the elder dragon continued.  “As Chanyeol has so delicately pointed out, we are indeed pressed for time. Especially as I suspect that news of EXO’s disappearance won’t take long to reach the ears of the Dark Dragons.  And then it is only a matter of time until they come straight after you.  That is why it is absolutely _imperative_ that all of you work together as a team so that you can efficiently search for the missing Air Heartstone.  We do not have a second to waste.”

“Sorry, Council Leader,”  Joonmyun spoke up, tentatively raising a hand,“but doesn’t that put us back at square one?  Where do we even start?  What can we do differently from all the other groups that searched before us?”

“Ah…,” Kris watched as the Council Leader’s eyes flicked around the room.  “Now you’re asking the right questions.”

His gaze finally came to rest on a certain dragon, and Kris cocked his head in confusion.

_Kyungsoo?_

“EXO will do something that hasn’t been done in 500 years,” the Council Leader explained slowly, still staring at Kyungsoo. The boy looked stricken, his eyes wide, and jaw clenched.  Kris could see his aura jumping in mild panic.  “EXO will have the assistance of an Earth Dragon.”

—~~—

Kyungsoo stared straight into the eyes of the Council Leader and realized that the man already new everything Kyungsoo could have possibly had to tell him about his powers.  In fact, it was quite apparent that the entire Council knew about his ability to hear the stones, and they had known long enough to create a whole mission around it.  

Kyungsoo felt himself break into a cold sweat, suddenly too aware of the responsibility the Council Leader was forcing upon him.  He could feel the gazes of the other EXO members and the Councilmen boring into him.  They were all staring, judging his response.  

Beneath the table, a hand settled on his thigh, squeezing with encouragement.  Kai offering his support.  

Kyungsoo swallowed thickly, wondering if it was too late to back out of this whole EXO business…

But then he thought of Baekhyun, he thought of the other students, the innocent people taking the brunt of the attacks in the Lower Ring.  This war needed to end.  And if EXO found the missing Heartstone before the Darks, that would tip the scales in their favor. 

The Earth Dragon sighed in resignation, accepting his fate.  “I’ll need to listen to the other two Heartstones,” he relented, “so I know what sort of tone I’m listening for.”

“Of course,”  the Council Leader acquiesced.  “Whatever you need.  We’re counting on you, Kyungsoo, counting on all of you,” the Council Leader affirmed, staring around the room at the young dragons the Council had so carefully assembled.  After a heavy moment, he gave a curt nod, and then he turned sharply to gesture at the map again.  “Provisions will be readied by sunset.  You will depart tonight under the cover of darkness, and head straight North.  If you have no luck in that direction, you will need to begin making your way East, and then South.”  His finger slid down the continent, reaching the southernmost tip of the Water Faction.  “Remember that the Darks will know exactly what you are searching for, and they may attempt to thwart your plans.  Be wary of attacks and keep an eye on each other…”

He turned toward EXO once more, his voice low with unwavering finality.   “This mission _can not_ fail.”  

—~~—

For the second time since he’d come to the School of Magic, Kyungsoo found himself being blindfolded.

“You understand, right?” the Council Leader questioned as he tightened the fabric around Kyungsoo’s head.  “It’s for your own protection. If the Darks manage to capture you—“

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo interrupted.  “I understand.”  The less he knew about the whereabouts of the Heartstones, the less information he could possibly spill if he fell into the clutches of the Dark Dragons.  “I’m ready.”    

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply and then he was being prodded forward by a hand against his shoulder.  The  Council Leader’s footsteps echoed behind Kyungsoo’s as they journeyed downward into the Catacombs.  For several long minutes, they walked along in silence, and as they descended further into the earth, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but access his powers, taking comfort in the gentle cadence of his element all around him.  The elder dragon’s hand never left Kyungsoo’s shoulder as they continued through the tunnels, always guiding him forward with gentle persistence.  They were in a hurry.  

Kyungsoo tried to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen.  

He was was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that, in a few short moments, he was going to be in the presence of two of the legendary Heartstones.

He’d always known about the Heartstones.  Even the smallest street urchin in the Lower Ring knew about the Heartstones.  They were ancient, powerful, and so full of magic that the entire universe seemed to bend to their will.  They were the reason the Dragon War had started, and they were the reason the Dragon War still persisted.  

And Kyungsoo couldn’t help but worry about how they would directly effect him.  He was honestly half afraid that being in the presence of both the Water and the Fire Heartstones would be too much for him to bear.  These two relics would be nothing like the stones he’d ever heard before.  Of that, he was sure.

The grasp on his shoulder tightened, and Kyungsoo was suddenly pulled to a stop.  “We’re here,” the Council Leader mumbled.  The warmth of the hand on his shoulder was suddenly absent, and then there was the quiet click of a key being turned in a lock.

“Wait!”  Kyungsoo blurted, slipping the blindfold from his vision.  His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in seconds, and he could see the form of the Council Leader a couple of feet away, poised before a thick metal door.  The elder stared at him in question.  “I just need one more moment to…to prepare myself.”

Kyungsoo inhaled and exhaled, one last time.  He might not be the same after this experience.  He held the elder dragon’s gaze, swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat. 

 _Alright.  This is it._   

The Earth Dragon gave a shaky nod toward the Council Leader, and the older man gave a heavy pull, the door swinging open with great reluctance.  

Kyungsoo clenched his fists, and moved forward.

To be completely honest, he’d been expecting something along the lines of an overwhelmingly loud blast of emotional sound. But… there was nothing.  No quiet tinkle, no desperate crescendo.  The room was as still and quiet as a tomb.

Kyungsoo blinked around the tiny room, able to make out four separate pedestals, each one reaching as high as his waist.  They were all arranged in a neat square, draped in soft velvet to cradle the precious Heartstones.  Two of the pedestals were lit by a faint glow that grew stronger in brightness with every step that Kyungsoo took closer.

He cocked his head in wonder.

The Water Heartstone and the Fire Heartstone were a lot smaller than he had imagined they would be.  Each jewel was roughly cut, about as big as Kyungsoo’s fist, sizable enough to be weighty, but small enough to slip into his cloak pocket if he so desired.  The color of the Water Heartstone reminded Kyungsoo of Yixing’s healing powers, a soft, gentle, blue.  The Fire Heartstone, on the other hand, was a bright pulsing mixture of orange and red.  Kyungsoo imagined that if he touched the surface, the raw stone would be hot as a live coal.

He crouched down, and continued to stare, almost entranced by the sight of them.

It wasn’t until he probed a bit with his powers that the Heartstones finally allowed their voices to be heard, creeping around him like a slow-growing ivy, a hypnotic lullaby entwining through his conscience.  

 _Hello, Earth Dragon,_ they purred. _We’ve been waiting a long time for you._

The stones were small, but their voices were heavy in Kyungsoo’s mind.  Powerful.  Separate in tone, but somehow still the same, somehow communicating as one.  And that’s when the truth of the matter hit him. 

He was listening to a fractured voice. 

This was the sound of a single stone that had, at some point in distant history, been split into multiple pieces. 

“H-hello,” he responded tentatively, not exactly sure how to address such an ancient magical force.  Where other small jewels had their own special language that Kyungsoo had learned to feel and interpret, the Heartstones were…well, they seemed to be completely sentient… they were forming full sentences of their own accord.  

And Kyungsoo was probably the only dragon in the world that could actually hear and understand them.  He swallowed against the dryness of his throat.  “You’ve been waiting for me?”

_Yes, Kyungsoo.  And it is time to go.  We must hurry._

He flinched at the sound of his name pounding through him.  It sounded the same and yet completely different in their primal tones.  “What do you mean?” 

_It is time for us to go and find our sisters.  We’ve been apart for far too long.  The balance of the universe is strained, and we cannot hold it together for much longer.  It is time for us to reunite._

Kyungsoo blinked, absorbing this information.  His next question practically spilled from his lips in his eagerness for the answer.  “Do you know where to find your—your sisters?”

_We will know when we are close to them, yes.  It is up to you and your band of brothers get us there though._

Kyungsoo swayed forward, eyes locked on the jewels.  He felt _off_ … as though he’d consumed too much ale and he didn’t quite have control of his body anymore.  The Heartstones were all around him, _inside_ him, those slow growing tendrils wrapping tight around his thoughts and squeezing.  And somewhere in the far recesses of his mind, Kyungsoo realized that he was being coerced, that his thoughts were not his own.  

It seemed that he would be taking these stones with him, whether he wanted to or not. 

“Council Leader,” he murmured through gritted teeth.  “I will not be able to find the Air Heartstone unless I take these Heartstones with me on the mission.”

The older dragon stirred with an immediate response.  “Absolutely not.  The stones stay here.  It is too dangerous to travel with them in the open.  Especially both of them together.  If they fell into the hands of the Darks—“

 _One Heartstone cannot defeat two,_ the stones whispered through Kyungsoo’s mind, blocking out the Council Leader’s tirade. _Our Dark Sister will not win if she chooses to fight.  Take us with you.  Let us help._

Kyungsoo exhaled slowly, forcibly pulling his focus out of his own mind and onto the older dragon.  “I will not be able to find the Air Heartstone alone,” he repeated.  His green eyes met the Council Leader’s hard stare.  “The four stones are bound, meaning they can sense each other,” he explained.  “These remaining Heartstones will act as a guide to me.  I can’t do it without both of them."   

“And how do I know you won’t immediately take them to the Dark Dragons?”

And there it was.  The same damned prejudice that Kyungsoo had been facing since he’d first entered the School of Magic.  

In the end, he was nothing but a distrustful Earth Dragon.

Kyungsoo’s anger flared. He was tired of always having his motives questioned.  Had he not proved his loyalties to EXO?  To the Council?  To the School of Magic?  “I can find the Air Heartstone,” he started out slowly, words picking up with force as he continued to speak, “but you, and the Council, and _all of EXO_ are going to have to _trust me.”_

Kyungsoo’s breathing was uneven, his nostrils flaring in and out, a testament of his barely contained rage.  The Council Leader continued to stare at him,  gaze heavy with judgement, and Kyungsoo felt as though he were facing another test, this one designed just for him. 

After a moment, something in the Council Leader’s gaze shifted, and instead of piercing judgement, Kyungsoo caught the quick glint of satisfaction.  The older male straightened his shoulders and tilted his head back, the corners of his lips twitching upward in the barest hint of a smile.  “Very well.  You may take the stones and do as you see fit.  God knows nothing else has worked.”  Kyungsoo exhaled, his heart still pounding wildly.  He’d somehow won the Council Leader over.  He’d passed the last test.   “My only request is that no one person carries both of them,” the older Dragon cautioned.   “It would be very stupid to put all of our eggs in one basket.”

The two Heartstones gave a content hum within Kyungsoo’s mind, and he felt those creeping vines loosen their grip, if only slightly.

 _Come, Kyungsoo,_ they urged.  He turned away from the Council Leader and reached out to grip the legendary Heartstones, one in each hand.  The roughhewn jewels were smooth and cool to the touch, glowing faintly through the Earth Dragon’s tight grip.  _It is time for us to go._

—~~--

* * *

                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we are finally starting the last arc of this story. I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED. I can't wait to finish writing it all out so I can share it with you guys!!!!
> 
> COMMENT. Ya'lls thoughts and theories are seriously like, the best part of my day. I read all of them and literally smile like an idiot. So thank you if you've ever left a comment on previous chapters.
> 
> <3
> 
> -RedThreads


	29. Tangled Webs

Chapter 29: Oh, What Tangled Webs We Weave

\--~~--

Excerpt from **_Dragons: A History of Mixed Blood and Magic, Written in the year 611 A.C._**

_Chapter 13:  Blood Bonds_

_Blood bonds are created when the Life blood of two or more Elementals is mixed and then sealed with Light Magic.  These bonds can create a line of telepathic communication between dragons, and though it is always present, the bond is only noticeable when individuals are in dragon form._

_Blood bonds do not permit one dragon to intrude into another dragon’s mind.  To actively communicate through the bond, one dragon must consciously address another dragon that is part of the connection…_

_Though this type of blood bond has been used quite frequently in the past, there is still much to be learned about the bonds themselves. As a scholar, I am particularly interested in learning whether or not these bonds can be formed between dragons and creatures that are not dragons.  A bond between humans and dragons?  Yes, that is certainly possible, but what of animals?  Can they be a part of blood bonds as well?  How would the bond be affected by the addition of Dark Magic, rather than Light Magic?  Is it possible that the Darks have managed to obtain the same form of telepathic communication?_

_\--~~--_

The provisions were packed, the sun had long set, and there were only nine figures standing in the deep shadows of the courtyard.  

Joonmyun quickly took stock of who was present and who was not.  In one corner, Chanyeol and Yixing were crowded close together, bent over their bulging packs, whispering to each other in hushed tones.  A few feet away, Kris, Sehun, Kai, Minseok, and Luhan were crouched in a tight ring, eyes fixed on a paper map that was spread tight beneath Kris’s palms.  Luhan and Sehun were quietly pointing out landmarks, as the two Air Dragons would be leading the first part of the expedition, having the best knowledge of the Northern mountains.  

And to Joonmyun’s left stood Chen, his lips curving downward in a barely-there frown.  Kyungsoo was the only one missing, and he could sense Chen’s growing unease at the Earth Dragon’s absence.  So Joonmyun reached out and quietly slipped his hand into Chen’s, giving a gentle squeeze.  The younger male glanced at him, fingers immediately squeezing back.    

“Joonmyun—“  

The Water Dragon jumped and spun at the sound of his name, instinctively jerking his hand from Chen’s and putting distance between them.  Kyungsoo was standing just behind them, and Joonmyun had to force himself to calm down.

“Where—,”  Joonmyun started, his voice breathy and high-pitched.  He sounded as though he’d just sprinted across the entire length of the training fields.  He cleared his throat.  “Where have you bee—“

“I have a favor to ask of you,” Kyungsoo interrupted, eyes dark and serious.  “And I can’t give you all of the details right at the moment, but I really need for you to carry this until we reach our first destination.”   The Water Dragon tilted his head quizzically, studying the object being held toward him. Whatever it was, it was oddly shaped, wrapped tightly in a dark fabric so that it was impossible to tell what was inside.  Kyungsoo extended his other hand as well.  “Chen, this one is for you.” 

The Fire Dragon stepped closer without question, immediately accepting the proffered object.  Joonmyun shook away his curiosity and reluctantly did the same, even as he started speaking.  “Now that you’re here, we can leave and head..toward…,” Joonmyun’s voice trailed off, his words suddenly caught in his throat. 

He was standing there, fingers closed over the small object, but it felt as though he’d been transported to another dimension entirely.  For an instant, everything around him faded.  And it felt like he was floating.  Detached.  Empty.  And then, like a rapid-fire bolt of Chen’s lightning, a burst of power flooded his system, and his vision slammed back into place. 

Joonmyun stood completely still, object in his hand, eyes wide and unfocused as the foreign sensation washed through him.  He felt as though his every emotion, his very perception of reality had somehow been amplified tenfold.   

He felt invincible. 

Kyungsoo hummed low in his throat, head cocked to the side as he glanced between Joonmyun and Chen.  “They like you.”

Joonmyun blinked across at Chen, only to find the Fire Dragon’s eyes wide and glowing with power.  He imagined he wore much of the same expression.     

Kyungsoo broke the moment with a quick nod and clap of his hands.  “Good. Now that that’s settled, let’s go.”

\--~~--

It took them a full night of hard flying to make it to the outskirts of the great mountain range that spanned the bottom of the Northern territories.  Being an Air Dragon, Luhan had great stamina, but even he was beginning to feel the strain of flying for so long.

As soon as he spotted the jutting peak of Lover’s Leap, he darted downward, Sehun hot on his tail.  The story of the outcropping originated from hundreds of years ago, spawning from a legend of star-crossed lovers, one human and one dragon.  According to legend, word of the illicit affair had gotten spread to the wrong ears, and the human was thrown from the outcropping by his own kind.  The dragon, after learning the tragic fate of her lover, threw herself from the cliff as well.  

Luhan didn’t know if there was any truth behind the tale, but he could imagine Lover’s Leap being a popular place for star-crossed lovers to meet.  The outcropping was situated in a way that made it difficult for approaching parties to get close without it being noticeable…which made it a perfect place for EXO to rest for a couple of hours without worry of a sneak attack from the enemy.  With any luck, the Dark Dragons still had no idea that EXO had even left the School of Magic.

Luhan shifted back into human form just as his feet touched down to the earth, and the rest of EXO soon followed after him.  All around, sharp thunks sounded as everyone dropped their heavy packs and settled into the small enclosure.  Lover’s Leap was comprised of a series of shallow overhangs that had been carved into the mountainside from years of constant wind and rain.  The overhangs weren’t deep enough to be considered actual caves, but they would serve fine as temporary shelter.  

The sun was just barely cresting the horizon, fighting to shed its light through the thick snow clouds that had settled across the mountaintops and Luhan shivered a bit, his breath hanging in the air as he huffed.  The North wasn’t known for its mild winters, and the pre-dawn was cold enough to leave frosty designs on his skin and a terrible burn in his lungs.  

The sudden weight of a thick blanket fell across his shoulders, and Luhan sank into it gratefully, pulling it tight around his frame.  He muttered a thanks, but was only met with the sight of Sehun slinking away, the younger dragon’s face carefully blank. He settled down against the wall and pressed in close to Kai, the other boy shifting to accommodate him without a word.

Luhan glanced away and couldn’t help but frown, a sick ball of guilt sliding hot and hollow into his stomach.  He hadn’t spoken a word to Sehun since that night he’d confronted the younger dragon about Tao, and Sehun had practically confessed to having been in love with Luhan for _years._  

A good bit of time had passed since that encounter, but Luhan found that he was still trying to figure out how to process it all.  His heart still sped in remembrance of Sehun’s words and the expression of almost manic disbelief that had crossed his face as he’d admitted his feelings.  

And Luhan couldn’t help but feel terrible, because he just didn’t know how to interact with the younger Air Dragon after such an awkward encounter, even though it was something that was going to have to be addressed eventually.  Who knew how long this mission would last? He and Sehun were going to be in pretty close quarters for a good while, and this tension was bound to come to a head at some point.  

Luhan sneaked a glance back at Sehun and Kai, watching as they whispered to each other in low tones, and a weird sense of possessiveness crawled through Luhan’s mind.  He really needed to sort his feelings out, because he didn’t enjoy feeling like this.   

“They share a strange bond, don’t they?”

The Air Dragon’s eyes cut to the side to find Kyungsoo standing there, studying the cozy pair with a detached expression.  Luhan wasn’t surprised by the Earth Dragon’s presence, as much by the fact that Kyungsoo was actually speaking directly to him.  The younger boy had been at the School of Magic for several months now, but somehow Luhan had never really held a conversation with him.  To be honest, he still felt a weird, deeply ingrained aversion to the Earth Dragon.  But right now, as they both surreptitiously studied Kai and Sehun, it seemed like Kyungsoo was the only one in the entire world that understood exactly what Luhan was feeling.

“They’ve always been that way,”  he murmured back.  “Practically inseparable since the first day they met.”

Kyungsoo hummed lowly, dark gaze shifting back to focus on Luhan.  “They met at the School of Magic?”

Luhan snorted and moved to a clear spot against the wall before sliding down into a sitting position and motioning Kyungsoo to do the same.  The Earth Dragon accepted the invitation, crouching down, and pulling his blanket from his supplies.  Luhan ran a hand through his hair, and glanced around for Minseok.  He couldn’t spot the shorter dragon, which meant he’d probably already slipped away for his round of Watch duty.  Luhan swallowed the weird lump in his throat and turned his attention back to Kyungsoo.

“Kai and Sehun met at the annual School of Magic tryouts several years ago,” he finally continued, body relaxing back into the curve of the wall as he sank into his memories.  Anything to get his mind off the weird guilt sitting in his belly.  “I was trying to go over some last minute basics with Sehun because his Elemental Test was scheduled for the next day,” Luhan recalled.  “But he was having a hard time with one particular move, and while I was trying to demonstrate it to him, this skinny brat walked up out of nowhere and pointed his finger straight in Sehun’s face and said ‘I bet I can do it better than you.’”  

Luhan paused and snorted, remembering Sehun’s disgusted expression.  The younger Air Dragon had grown up totally sheltered, had never really been exposed to kids his own age…and just as Kai had intended, such a blatant challenge had been a direct strike to Sehun’s ego… one that the young Air Dragon wouldn’t stand for.  Kai’s methods might have been a bit unorthodox, but in the end he had managed to weasel his way into some free training.  Luhan could remember how weak Kai’s air control had been, his knowledge of his own powers sorely lacking, but even in the few moments that he’d watched Luhan repeat the movement, he’d soaked up the instructions like a sponge absorbing water.  “And the rest is history,” Luhan finished.  “They both passed their Elemental Test and were eventually hand-picked for EXO.… They’ve basically been connected at the hip, making stupid bets with each other ever since.”

But the lean warriors sitting across the enclosure did not match the scrawny Air Dragons of Luhan’s memories.  Both Kai and Sehun had grown _so much._    

“How long have you known Sehun?”

Luhan held very still, wondering why that question struck such a weird chord in him.  He blinked and glanced away, suddenly ashamed of the reaction coursing through him.  “I’ve known him since before he was even born,” Luhan answered, despite himself.  “I’ve known him since forever.”

And it was true, Luhan realized.  Despite the age gap, they’d practically grown up together, Sehun always following Luhan around like a persistent shadow. Always asking him questions, always insisting on practicing with him, constantly defying Luhan, wrestling until one of them came out on top. 

Sehun had just always _been there._

And suddenly the strange distance in his and Sehun’s relationship was too much.  When had they ever not spoken to each other like this before?  It wasn’t natural, it didn’t feel right.  Above everything, they were _friends,_ and having Sehun practically ignore him was like having an entire piece of his life suddenly become inaccessible.

Luhan stood up, pushing away from the wall.  “I’ll be back,” he muttered.  He needed to clear his head.  

_\--~~--_

As soon as they’d reached the small rocky overhangs of their first destination, Minseok had slung his bags off his shoulders and slipped back into the forest.  He didn’t go far from the entrance of the shallow caves where his team members were bedding down before he stopped at the base of a tall evergreen.  The tree itself was perched at the edge of a high cliff, standing guard over the deep valley that spanned between the mountains.  Minseok looked upward, craning his neck back, judging the height of the giant tree.

It would do.

He flexed his fingers and then leapt, grabbing onto the lowest branch and swinging upward again and again, until he was settling against the wide trunk and staring out at the surrounding mountains with a bird’s-eye view. 

Being the eldest member of EXO meant he’d gotten stuck with the first round of Watch Duty.  But sitting high in the tree, watching the sun rise, breathing in the frigid air, Minseok found that he wasn’t as pissed off about it as he wanted to be.

It felt nice to be alone for a minute.  To decompress and allow himself to sink into his own thoughts.  Having all of EXO in dragon form for such an extended amount of time was about to drive him crazy. The Binding ceremony had added both Chen and Kyungsoo to the mix as well, so now there were ten of them all together.  _Ten_ different minds, all pressing and pulling and constantly _present_.

Minseok supposed it was a small mercy that the bond only worked when they were in dragon form.    

Needless to say, he was glad for the static silence that came with being human.  He sighed in contentment and settled into his perch, enjoying the quiet sounds of the awakening forest.  Somewhere nearby, a hawk gave a shrill call and a small rodent scurried for cover in the underbrush.  

The warm rays broke through the clouds to dapple his skin, and Minseok let the time pass.

An hour or two went by with no action, and Minseok could feel his exhaustion finally catching up to him, sinking into his bones with lethargic persistence.  His eyelids began to grow heavier with every blink, and his mind grew quiet as he slipped into that state of being partly awake and partly asleep.

It was the sharp sound of crunching snow that jerked him back into awareness.  Minseok immediately straightened in his seat, eyes darting to the forest floor.  Somebody, far below, was approaching his hiding place.

He held his breath, senses on high alert, straining to determine if it was friend or foe…

The soft, crooning hoots of an owl filled the air, and Minseok clenched his teeth, trying to pinpoint the direction of the approaching footsteps over the sounds of the bird.  But then there was a voice speaking, rising above the incessant calls of the owl, soft and familiar.  A voice Minseok knew almost better than his own.  

“You followed me all the way out here?”

Minseok jolted at the question, a denial on his tongue, but before he could respond, the familiar voice was already speaking again.  “How did you make it this far in such little time?  You must be exhausted…”  

The owner of the familiar voice had drawn to a halt, eyes fixed on a tree that was anchored to the cliff-face, just next Minseok’s own.  Minseok’s head quirked in confusion as he scanned the tree, not seeing another person anywhere near.  Was Yixing speaking to himself?  Was he sleep walking?  And sleep talking?

He hadn’t used to do that…  

Minseok’s heart thudded heavily in his chest at the thought.  It was weird to _not know_ something about Yixing, to think that Yixing had continued on with his life and had continued to do things _without_ Minseok.  Had maybe developed new habits and new opinions, new likes and dislikes, new ideas and theories.  Ideas that he didn’t bother to share with Minseok anymore, ideas that he maybe shared with someone else instead…  

Minseok slumped a little as he studied the blue-clad Healer, and for the first time since he’d broken things off with Yixing, he found himself truly sinking into his feelings on the matter.  He’d been in denial for so long, trying to justify his reasons for ending his relationship with Yixing, trying to cut off his own emotions, trying to act like he didn’t care, that he hadn’t even noticed how numb he’d become.  He’d gotten so good at pushing all of those thoughts to the back of his mind.  Avoiding the problem. Distracting himself.  

But in this moment, with no witnesses around to judge his reactions, Minseok allowed all of those displaced feelings to well to the surface.  And suddenly it was hard to breathe around the heavy lump in his throat.  It felt like that one time, during training, when Minseok’s concentration had slipped, and he’d been sliced by his own piece of ice.  It’d been a cut so clean and fast that he hadn’t even noticed that it had happened… but once he knew the wound was there, saw just how deep it went, how much blood was pouring free, the pain of the wound had been absolutely throbbing.  

It had hurt.  A lot.  And sitting here, so close to Yixing and yet so far away, realizing that he might never be able to close that distance between them, that distance the _he_ had created _on purpose_ …

…It _hurt._

“Come down, come down,”  Yixing coaxed, and the Healer wasn’t even facing Minseok, wasn’t even talking to him, but Minseok still found himself twitching forward in response.  Yixing stepped closer to the other tree, head cocked, eyes glowing blue as he stared upward, and Minseok grew still, following the younger dragon’s gaze.  “Come on, let me check your wings.”

And that’s when Minseok finally spotted it.  The tiny, wide-eyed owl, perched just high enough to be out of the Healer’s reach.  It was a weird time of day for an owl to be out.  It was still early morning, close to dawn, and Minseok suddenly recalled all the tales of his childhood, the ones the Healers would would whisper to small children at night.  _Spotting an owl near dawn was never a good omen.  A sure sign of approaching death._ Minseok suppressed a shiver and observed Yixing as he stepped closer, extending an arm out, clicking his tongue at the owl as though he were summoning a common house cat.

The bird stared at Yixing unblinkingly, and made no move to come down from its perch.  Minseok’s brow furrowed in confusion, wondering why Yixing would forgo sleep to come into the woods and _talk to an owl._   The Healer continued to click his tongue, eyes fastened on the little bird as he stepped closer and closer to the base of the tree.

Closer and closer to the edge of the cliff face.

Minseok’s eyes flicked back and forth, judging the closing distance between Yixing and the edge of the rock.  The Healer was absolutely zeroed-in on the owl, oblivious to the placement of his feet…

And Minseok realized exactly what was about to happen only a split second before it actually did, so he was already moving, dropping from his branch, reaching for Yixing just as the Water Dragon lost his balance and teetered a little too far over the edge.

Minseok snagged the arm of Yixing’s cloak and jerked him back, slamming the younger dragon against his chest and wrapping both arms around his torso. They hit the ground with a hard thud and Minseok held very still, heart beating wildly between his ribs as the shattering of icy rubble echoed back up to them from far below.  A small disgruntled hoot rang over their heads and then there was the rhythmic flapping of wings as the owl soared away….and finally silence.     

For a moment, neither of them moved.  It was just Minseok and Yixing,  pressed close together, lying side-by-side, the younger’s back pressed against Minseok’s chest, Minseok’s arms still locked around Yixing’s thin waist… 

Minseok frowned.  The Water Dragon had always been thin, but never to the point of Minseok being able to feel every one of his ribs with each inhalation.  At some point in the past few months, Yixing had dropped a lot of muscle.  

“Let go.”

Minseok blinked, startled.

“I said _let go.”_

And then Yixing was squirming out of his hold, pushing away and turning to scrabble backwards.  

Minseok sat up slowly, eyes roving the Healer’s figure as Yixing stood and brushed himself off.  The cloak disguised Yixing’s slim frame very well, but still, his cheek bones stood out in sharp relief and his eyes looked a bit sunken and shadowed.  Minseok felt a stab of guilt, feeling as though Yixing’s drastic weight loss were somehow his fault.  How had he not even noticed how drained the younger looked?  

“Yixing,” he said haltingly, wondering if the Healer would even bother to listen.  Minseok could still feel the ghost of the sting from their last interaction, when Luhan had been unconscious on the training field.  “Are you okay?”

The question was simple, but it lingered between them, layered with deeper insinuations.  His ex-boyfriend just stared back at him, expression blank, and Minseok took the moment to stand, suddenly unable to hold Yixing’s stare.  

“I’m not okay.”

Minseok’s head snapped up.

“I’m not okay, but I’m getting better.”

Minseok opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, Yixing was moving forward and grasping his left hand.  There was a flare of blue, a sudden warmth pulsing through Minseok’s fingers, and then Yixing was pulling away again.  

“Thank you for saving me,” the Healer murmured, avoiding Minseok’s eyes.  “I fixed the scrape on your hand, so consider us even.”

And then he was walking away, blue cloak shifting behind him in the breeze.  Minseok stared after him, a frown on his face, his heart uneasy.  The warmth in his fingers faded along with each step that Yixing took further from him, and suddenly he couldn’t help but wonder how differently the present would have played out if he’d never left Yixing.  If he’d pulled him close instead of pushing him away, if he’d given him praise instead of disparaging insults.  If he’d been brave instead of a pathetic coward.

Minseok felt a traitorous slide of warmth trail down his cheek, and he swiped at it angrily, exhaling harshly in the frigid air.

_Stupid.  So stupid._

To think he could protect Yixing by pushing him away?  

_Hah._

In the end it hadn’t even really been Yixing he had been trying to protect..

…it had been (and still was) all about protecting _himself_.

He was a selfish, demanding, prick who hadn’t even allowed Yixing a chance to talk about his own feelings on the matter of their relationship.  His true intention all along had been to shield himself from the debilitating fear of losing Yixing to the Dark Dragons.  

Minseok closed his eyes and clenched his fists, inhaling slowly against the ball of self-loathing that was thawing within him.  

His feelings were all tangled, wrapped around disjointed thoughts of Yixing…and Luhan.  Why had he dragged the Air Dragon into this?  He shouldn’t have approached Luhan with the intention of dating.  Not when his emotional involvement with Yixing hadn’t been entirely resolved.

Minseok was a mess. 

But he forced that warm-hot sense of emotional sickness back behind the icy walls within himself and released a fews sharp breaths before bending his mind to other matters.  He was on a mission for EXO.  Now was not the time to drown in his feelings, and to cause unnecessary drama.

He bent his knees and leapt back into his tree, too focused on climbing upward to notice the dejected, gray-cloaked figure turn and tread back toward the overhang.

—~~--  

Luhan had made a terrible, terrible mistake when he’d decided to follow Yixing.  He hadn’t actually _intended_ to follow the Healer, but he’d been out walking around for several hours, trying to clear his head, when he’d caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye… and he’d been curious.  

The Healer had been walking with purpose, heading into the evergreen trees and making for the nearby cliff face.  Luhan had wondered if he was going to meet someone.

And so then he’d made the terrible, terrible mistake of following him.  

And now here he was, trudging back to the overhang after witnessing the whole encounter between Minseok and Yixing.  

It was hard not to notice the unresolved tension that still lingered in the air between the two.  Hard not to notice the way Yixing gently gripped Minseok’s palm to heal that scrape, or the way Minseok wiped at the wetness on his cheek as the Healer had walked away.

Luhan gave a bitter laugh, eyes burning with unshed tears, uncaring of who heard him.  He was far enough from the overhang anyway.  His heart was so uneasy, and his stomach so sour, he knew he would be better off continuing to walk around the quiet woods than trying to lay down and go to sleep.

Even though sleep would offer a great escape.  He didn’t want these feelings anymore.

He liked Minseok.  He really did.  Had for a very long time.  

But it was slowly beginning to dawn on Luhan that maybe he’d never actually acted on those feelings for a reason.  

He’d always thought it was because of Yixing.  It was clear that something was still stretched tight and tenuous between the Healer and Minseok, even though they’d broken up several months ago.  And that tie between them had always been Luhan’s reason for keeping his distance.  So no matter how many times Sehun had teased Luhan about his obvious crush on the Water Dragon, Luhan had always managed to come up with some reason or another as to why he couldn’t get any closer to Minseok.

_He’s still not over Yixing…_

_I’m too awkward around him…_

_I don’t know how to capture his attention…_

_He probably wouldn’t be interested in me anyways…_

So many excuses.  But maybe the reason he’d never truly approached Minseok was because there was already somebody else occupying his mind, his heart…. _always there._  

Luhan laughed again and put a hand over his mouth to muffle the sad sound.  

He could see it now.  Could see the weird web of feelings that spread so delicately between he and Minseok and Sehun and Yixing. 

He could see all the threads binding them together, and he wondered, who would be the first to cut them?

\--~~--

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!! 
> 
> This chapter was insanely hard to write. The worse kind of writer's block is when you know exactly which direction you want to go, but you can't figure out how you want to get there. I think out of all the characters, Minseok is the hardest for me to connect with. I just have such a hard time getting into his mind. His character is such a mystery, even to me. 
> 
> Anyways, can't express enough graditude for all the love last chapter! You guys are awesome! (Duh). Also, please expect more Kaisoo in the next chapterrrrrr. >:)
> 
> Leave a comment! I seriously love them so much. 
> 
> <3 RedThreads


	30. Fly West

Chapter 30: Fly West

\--~~--

EXO had been traveling for almost two weeks now, and Kai couldn’t help but notice that everything had fallen into a sort of routine.

Fly all night, land at dawn, allow for a short time to rest and recharge, occasionally send one member to stock up on supplies at some small village, and then head out again.  The sheer monotony of it exhausted Kai, but it was a steady routine, strategic, one that kept them on track with the goal of the mission. 

But being together for so long, especially in dragon form, was beginning to wear on all of them.  Privacy was nonexistent, sleep was hard to come by, the food was bland and unsatisfying…  It had only been two weeks, and everyone in EXO seemed to be pissed off about something or someone.  

And with the tension building and building, it didn’t take much to spark a disagreement.

Kai was unsurprised when the first signs of dissent came courtesy of Luhan and Sehun.  The problem between the two started when it became apparent that the route was going to have to detour from their original plan, and the two Air Dragons could not seem to come to an agreement about which direction was the best to take.  It was when the wind had begun to lash around Sehun’s  body and Luhan’s lips had begun to pull back from his teeth that Kai had taken it upon himself step in and do something.  That particular skirmish had eventually ended with Kyungsoo taking the lead, Luhan following behind the Earth Dragon, and Sehun bringing up the rear.

Disagreement number two had started off between Minseok and Yixing, and somehow ended with Chanyeol thrown into the mix.  Honestly, Kai had been on Watch Duty and had missed the entire thing, but Kyungsoo had later told him that _apparently_ Minseok had been _very insistent_ in offering Yixing the last of his food rations, even after the Healer had firmly declined.  It’d gotten to the point where Chanyeol had eventually snarled and inserted himself into the heated exchange, which Minseok hadn’t taken to kindly, at all.  

“What about Luhan?”  Kai had asked.

“Huh?  What _about_ Luhan?”

“He didn’t do anything?”

“…No.  Why?”

“Because Luhan and Minseok are like, a _thing._ And Yixing is Minseok’s ex?”

“Wait, _what_?  I thought Luhan was into Sehun…Minseok and Yixing used to be in a relationship?”

By the start of the second week, half of the members wouldn’t even look at each other, and poor Joonmyun, like always, was the one stuck trying to keep the peace.  But Kai could tell that even the mild-tempered Water Dragon was at his wit’s end.  One night, as they were settling in for a rest stop, hungry, tired, and discouraged, it became apparent that nobody was going to leave for Watch Duty, and Joonmyun _snapped._  

“So who’s turn _is it_?”  the Water Dragon had asked crossly, addressing the entire group.  It had taken a moment of backtracking and posturing between members before it was finally determined that it was, in fact, Kris’s turn.  Joonmyun’s lips had thinned into a straight line, his cheeks more red than Kai had ever seen them.  Chen had had to walk the Water Dragon away from the camp at that point, and they hadn’t returned until well after Kris had left the vicinity.  

Usually, Kai found himself the instigator in most cases of disagreement, but he had been surprisingly withdrawn from all of the internal drama.  Yet even he could sense that the discord within the group was starting to become dangerous.  They would be fucked if the Darks decided to attack, because right now, it was every dragon for himself.

None of that ‘ _Bound by loyalty, bound by blood.  We are EXO, and we are one’_ bullshit. 

No.  The only thing binding any of them together was the pressing need to complete the mission. 

And in addition to the pressure of staying under the radar and locating the missing Air Heartstone, EXO was now responsible for the safety of two _other_ Heartstones, and that certainly didn’t help anyones stress levels.

Kyungsoo had explained to them the reason the Heartstones had been brought along, and it hadn’t taken much convincing for a unanimous  decision to be made in favor of passing the stones to new keepers every time the group took flight.  Just in case the Dark Dragons were observing and sought to target one specific member, it would hopefully cause a bit of confusion if they weren’t certain who possessed one of the stones at any given moment.  

Kai couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like to have access to such strength.  He’d held the Water Heartstone, but it had done absolutely nothing for him in the way of power.  No spark of energy, no shift in perception.  It seemed that the Heartstones had to be handled by the appropriate Elemental Dragon in order for them to serve as a conduit of power.  

He’d once asked Chanyeol what it felt like, only to be met with a wave of crackling fire, energy arcing down the larger dragon’s spine.  Like he could hardly contain the raw power in his system.

**_It feels like nothing you’ve ever known…_ **

But Kai wanted to know.

Maybe once they found the Air Heartstone.  Maybe then Kai could finally get a taste of such unbridled strength, could experience the addicting stir of adrenaline in his veins, have it flow through his very being like the winds of a raging storm, manifest from his fingertips in a sweep of all consuming power.  He’d be a force to be feared.  Revered.    

Kai shook the feverish thoughts away, and pulled himself back to the present.  They were flying high, the moon full and bright above them, the clouds nothing but thin wisps along the mountaintops.  Other than their small battalion of dragons, there was no other movement in the night sky, and beside Kai, Kyungsoo was staring downward, his green eyes zeroed in on the rocky crags below.

 ** _Sense anything?_** Kai questioned.

But Kyungsoo only flew on in silence, and Kai figured that that was answer enough.  After a moment the Air Dragon whipped around, slowing his pace and gliding to the back of the group.  He nipped at Sehun’s flank to see how he was doing, but the younger dragon only snarled, clearly not in the mood.  

Kai reeled away, watching as the younger Air Dragon’s eyes flickered in a nervous cycle between the ground and Luhan’s golden form.  Sehun was obviously bothered about something, but just as Kai was about to prod, Luhan’s voice cut through the Bond.  

 ** _This is too far West,_** the older Air Dragon projected, and that must have been what Sehun was so worried about.  **_I don’t think we should go any farther in this direction._**

At that, Kai’s eyes darted downward.  He stared closely, noticing now that there was a slight change in the terrain.  The plentiful evergreens of the Northern mountains were becoming more sparse the further they continued to fly, giving way to lower shrubs and a yellower soil.

Up ahead, Kyungsoo had slowed his pace, hesitating at Luhan’s warning, but when the Earth Dragon spoke through the Bond, his voice was firm.  **_The Heartstones are insisting that we go this way._**

Kai gave a great huff and transported himself back to the front of the group.  **_Sure they’re not leading us into a trap?_**

Kyungsoo lunged at him, patience worn thin, and Kai reacted by snapping back.

Kris intercepted them with a clipped roar, his purple eyes threatening.  **_Everyone down_** , he commanded, his great white body shooting toward the ground.  **_We’re having a meeting._**

Kai clenched his jaw and darted after Kris.  The rest of EXO followed.

“This has got to _stop_ ,” Kris snarled, once all of the members had landed and shifted back into their human forms.  They were all tired, dirty, short-tempered.  Kai avoided his gaze.  “Enough of this!” 

The silence that hung over them was thick with tension.  A few people shuffled their feet.  Somebody broke a twig from a nearby tree.  Kai exhaled heavily, feeling a bit petulant, like he was being scolded for something that wasn’t his fault. 

Kris sighed tiredly, ran a hand through his windswept hair.  “Look, we’ve all been slacking.  Me, most of all, seeing as we’ve gotten to such a dysfunctional point,”  he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring, “but this is not the time for us to be divided and distracted.  We need to focus.”  The older dragon’s eyelids snapped open, and this time his gaze was clear, burning with a new resolve, and in that moment, Kris looked like the EXO leader Kai remembered, and Kai felt a small stirring of hope in his chest.  “So we need to make a decision,” Kris finished.  “Should we continue Westward?  Or should we cut back and head East like the Council has ordered us to do?”

Kai blinked, unaware that it was even up for debate.  _Continue Westward?_

“But Westward is straight into Dark Dragon territory,” Sehun finally said.  “It’s too dangerous.  It’d be like practically handing them the Heartstones that we have.”

And doing anything other than what the Council ordered them to do was preposterous.  _Right?_    

“That’s only if they manage to take them,”  Chen piped up.  “We can use stones to fight—“

“ _No!”_

Kai jerked at the vehement objection, surprised to find that it was Chanyeol pushing to the center of the group, capturing everyones attention as he continued to speak.  “The Heartstones can’t be used as weapons… Not unless we want two more tainted stones on our hands.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been reading on Dark Magic,”  Chanyeol confessed, sharing a look with Yixing.  The Healer nodded his head, urging the Fire Dragon to continue.  “If you kill a living creature while in possession of a Heartstone, it will basically cause the Light Magic in the stone to turn Dark.  And then the person in possession of the stone is infected as well.”  Chanyeol paused, rubbing at the back of his head as he glanced around the circle.   “At least, that’s what _I’ve_ gathered.  It may be true, it may not…I don’t think we should risk it though.”

Everyone shifted in unease at the information, and Kai wondered if a Dark Dragon counted as a ‘living creature’.  His gaze shifted to Kyungsoo, curious as to what the Earth Dragon thought of the situation.    

Kyungsoo was gazing downward, vision glowing green, but the focus of his gaze was turned inward.  The air grew unnaturally silent, and when Kai glanced around again, he found that every member was staring at the Earth Dragon, watching, waiting.  He was their link to the Heartstones, and the the Heartstones were their guide on this journey.  Kai reached out to grip Kyungsoo’s shoulder, shook it gently, and Kyungsoo’s gaze snapped back into place, green fading back to dark brown as he looked around at everyone.  

“What do you think, Kyungsoo,”  Kris asked seriously.  

The Earth Dragon blinked several times, as though he were trying to reorient himself, and then he furrowed his brows.  “I think the Heartstone they are leading us toward,” he finally croaked, “is not the Air Heartstone.”

_Not the Air Heartstone?  Then it must be—_

Kai tilted his head.

_Hm._

A wild idea flitted through his mind.  

It wasn’t until everyone was staring at him with similar looks of concern that he realized he’d spoken it out loud.  

“What do you mean, ‘So let’s go get the the Earth Heartstone?’”  Joonmyun sputtered incredulously.  “Do you _want_ to die?”

“We wouldn’t die,”  Kai said, feeding into his idea, the whole thing playing out before him.  “The reason every other group before us has failed is because they’ve never had enough time to infiltrate and then locate the stone without being discovered, but with Kyungsoo guiding us, it’d be so _simple—“_

Everyone was still staring, some people glancing to Kris and back, but it was clear that most of them weren’t taking Kai seriously.  

“I just don’t think it’d be a smart idea to carry the Heartstones that deep into enemy territory with only a few of us to pull this whole thing off,” Joonmyun said.  “We don’t know the layout of their headquarters, we don’t know how many Darks they have, or what sort of weapons the human Shadowmen may be carrying, how the Heartstone is protected…We’d be going in blind.”

Kai faltered, seeing the wisdom in Joonmyun’s words.  But his mind was still feverish with plans.  

Because if they could take back the tainted Heartstone the war would be over.  They could destroy it, or hide it away, or do whatever…The point being that the Dark Dragons would have no more power to hurt others, to separate families, or systematically spread Infection and destroy the world.

_If they could just get that Heartstone first, it would all be over.  Finding the Air Heartstone could come later._

Kai swallowed against his words, calmed his racing heart, pulled back from the bigger conversation that was still happening around him.  It wouldn’t do any good to keep arguing with them.  It was clear that he wouldn’t be able to convince everyone. 

He glanced around again, studied his group members.

He couldn’t convince everyone, but maybe it wouldn’t take everyone to pull it off. 

—~~—

In the end, they’d decided to go East.  Less risk of them all dying, more probability of them finding the Air Heartstone.  Besides, it’s what the Council had instructed them to do.  It made sense.  

But Chen could tell that something wasn’t quite _right._ Like a weird tickle at the top of his spine, he could sense that there was something strangely amiss.  Something foreboding.  

And he suspected that it had something to do with a certain Air Dragon.

Ever since Kai’s outburst during EXO’s little ‘heart-to-heart’ on the Western border, Chen had become surprisingly attuned to the younger male’s behavior.  So far Kai had been very withdrawn.  Sulking around more than usual.  Keeping to himself as though he were absorbed in his own thoughts.  But Chen had seen the fire in Kai’s eyes when he’d been talking about re-capturing the Earth Heartstone, and it had been nothing short of _consuming._  

Consuming in a way that would probably cause trouble for himself and whoever else he pulled into it.  And it didn’t take a genius to know exactly who Kai was going to coerce into going with him…

They’d been traveling East for about three days when Kyungsoo found Chen on Watch Duty and confirmed his fears.

“Come with us,” the Earth Dragon said, sitting down next to Chen on the large boulder the Fire Dragon was currently using as his stake out.  “Go West with me and Kai.”

Chen’s heart sank as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could possibly say to change his mind.  He heaved a great sigh and closed his eyes.  “Tell me exactly how you’re planning to pull this off, Kyungsoo.”

“Go West with the Heartstones, get inside the Dark Dragons’ headquarters, track down the Earth Heartstone, steal it back, destroy it…” he shrugged.  “That’s basically the plan.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Yeah.  It is.”

“Kai’s not…forcing you to do this, right?”

Kyungsoo tensed next to him, breathing out a huffy laugh.  “No.  It’s not Kai that’s forcing me.  There’s something else.  It almost feels like I’m being pulled in that direction.”  He shrugged again, shoulder bumping against Chen’s.  “Call it a gut feeling, but I know this is something I’m supposed to do.  Something I’m _meant_ to do.”  

Chen sat in silence for a while, and Kyungsoo sat with him, both of them just staring out at the dusting of snow that had settled over the mountaintops.  It was peaceful, the sun warm on his face, the rock cold beneath his hands.  The sunlight struck the landscape and brightened it so that Chen’s eyes had to adjust.  It was beautiful in a way that almost hurt.  

“I won’t go with you, Kyungsoo,” Chen finally murmured.  “I think it’s too dangerous.”

The Earth Dragon only nodded, his expression unchanging as he continued to stare outward.  “I had a feeling you would say that.  I just….,” he paused, inhaled, turned to stare directly at Chen.  “Just wanted to see.”

_Just wanted to say goodbye._

Because call it a ‘gut feeling’, but Chen knew there was nothing he could say that would change Kyungsoo’s mind.

“Have you asked anyone else?” he questioned.

Kyungsoo stood up, brushed his cloak off.  “Only you.”

Chen stared up at him, wanted to reach out and hug him, scream at him not to do this.  Not to do something so stupid.  So sacrificial.  

Kyungsoo reached a hand out, and Chen took it, clasping it hard.

“We’re going to break into the Dark Dragon’s headquarters on the night go the New Moon,”  Kyungsoo said, words carefully spoken.  He stared at Chen intently, as though he were trying to communicate a secret message.  “In case you decide to join,” he finished.  The Earth Dragon tilted his head, a small smile curling the corner of his lips.  “Have a good Watch.”

And Chen only nodded, felt Kyungsoo’s hand slip from his own as the Earth Dragon jumped down from the boulder. 

When Chen glanced back again, Kyungsoo was out of sight.

He tucked a hand into his pocket and sighed at the emptiness, not even surprised that Kyungsoo had managed to lift it from him undetected.  He turned Kyungsoo’s parting words over in his mind, wondering at their significance.    

But Kyungsoo was already gone, and the Fire Heartstone was too.

—~~—

Chanyeol settled against his pack, propping the book against his upraised knees as he bit into an apple.  It was early, and he was never usually the first one up, but he wanted to use the last of the sunlight to read a bit before they had to pack and start traveling again.  

He wiped a line of apple juice from his lips, trying not to think of the Apple Closet or the person he’d left behind back at the school, and kept reading. 

 _This is all for him._ He reminded himself.  _Keep trying.  Keep looking._

So he did.  He was about to tire of the book he was currently searching through however.  He’d had high hopes for it, as it seemed to have been written around the time the Air Heartstone had been stolen and the Earth Heartstone tainted…but so far it had only given vague descriptions of dragon relations and magic.  Nothing too specific on Dark Magic—  

Just as Chanyeol went to close the book, a small note fluttered out of the pages.  He pulled it softly from the folds of his cloak, eyes flashing over it quickly.      

_I let him go.  This is all my fault._

_And I knew what was going to happen.  I’d Seen it._

_And still._

_I let him go._

_This is all my fault._

His brows furrowed at the handwritten note, wondering exactly what the gibberish meant.  The handwriting seemed to match that of the author however, so Chanyeol shrugged and flipped to the back of the book, carefully inserting the loose leaf between the back cover and last page.

Chanyeol closed the book and then sat up.  He paused, wiped his lips of juice and then tilted his head before slowly opening the back of the book again.  His eyes flitted down the worn cover of the book, catching sight of a familiar word…

_Heartstones…._

On the very back cover of the book, there was another handwritten note, the writing loose and sloppy, as though the author were trying to write as quickly as she could, but had been unable to keep up with her own thoughts.  Chanyeol leaned closer and took another bite of his apple, trying to decipher it anyways. 

_11/27/612 A.C_

_This is the second time I've Seen it...  And this time, I’m writing all of it down.  As many details as I can remember._

_I Saw that collared servant boy again.  Other people were with him.  …he was the only one I recognized… There were ten figures, including the servant boy, all dressed in black, all of them standing in a circle around a small pool of water at the base of a large waterfall._

_I wasn’t sure why they were just standing around the pool, but I could tell from their expressions that something was wrong.  So I walked closer to see exactly what all of the others were staring so intently at…_

_There was a body. Just floating in the water.  A young man.  His hair was dark in the water, his eyes closed in unconsciousness, his face pale as death.  I could tell he was injured somewhere within the dark folds of his cloak because the water was slowly turning crimson with blood._

_The figures spaced around the pool only stared as he sank further down into the water._

_Perhaps he was a sacrifice?_

_But he seemed to be wearing the same black uniform as the others._

_I think he was a part of their group._

_I think he was dying.  Or maybe he was already dead._

_I couldn't tell._

_Like usual, everything started moving too quickly after that.  I wish I was able to hear or smell or even_ **_touch_ ** _...but that's not how Visions work.  Visions only allow me to SEE._

_There were other objects in the water with the body, glittering at the bottom of the pool with a life of their own._

_I’m sure it was all of the Heartstones: Air, Earth, Fire, and Water... Together again, glowing dimly in the red water ... I'm absolutely sure._

_And then one of the black cloaked figures waded into the water with the body and everything flashed, bright, bright blue..._

_And that was it._

_That was all that I Saw._

_I have absolutely no clue as to WHEN all of this is going to occur… I only know that it hasn’t yet._

_But it will._

_My Visions are never wrong._

Chanyeol reached out and shook Yixing’s shoulder, already beginning to re-read the passage.  “Yixing,” he murmured, eyes flying across the page again.  “Yixing, wake up.”

The Healer stirred, sitting up sleepily, hair mussed to the side.  “Wh-what’s happening? What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol shoved the book into the Water Dragon’s chest.  “I think you should read this.”

Yixing rubbed his eyes, blinked up at Chanyeol and then down at the passage.  “What is it?”

“Just read it!”

He sighed, rubbing his eyes once more, but then he began to read without complaint, sensing the urgency in Chanyeol’s tone.  Chanyeol watched as the Healer’s posture straightened, could tell exactly when he reached the end of the passage.

“I’m sure it was all of the Heartstones: Air, Earth, Fire, and Water…Together again…,” Yixing read aloud, finger tracing the page.  He glanced up, eyes connecting with Chanyeol’s.  “Do you think— could this be…about… us?”

Chanyeol frowned, his thoughts racing.  “It could be.  It mentions ten figures standing around the pool of water, which fits our numbers.  But then who is the collared slave boy?  And wouldn’t the body in the water mean there were eleven people?”

Yixing jerked upright, eyes wide.  Chanyeol could practically see the wheels turning in his mind.  He leaned closer, eager to be in on the Healer’s revelation.. 

But a sudden clash of voices distracted them both.  

“What do you mean you don’t have the Heartstone?”  Minseok was questioning loudly.  “It was your turn to carry it.” 

People had begun the routine of washing up, packing bags, switching the Heartstones around.  It was getting close to time to leave, the sun setting quickly.  

“I gave it to Kai,” Luhan responded back, equally testy.  “Last night before we went to bed.  He said it was his turn.”

“But he just had it the day before.  He needs to switch it off with someone else.”

“Well why don’t you ask him for it then, Minseok, he’s right there—“

Luhan and Minseok both paused.  Chanyeol stood up in interest, Yixing untangling himself from his blanket to stand as well.  Neither Kai nor his pack of supplies were to be seen.  A strange sense of foreboding seemed to stretch across the group, spreading from one member to the other as they all glanced around.

Kai was gone, and so was one of the Heartstones.

“ _Shit…_ ”  Kris was at the edge of the camp, purple gaze turned Westward.  “If Kai has one Heartstone, then who has the other?”  He turned his gaze back, glancing around the group, only to be met with silence. 

There was a sudden crashing through the trees and a figure dashed into the center of the encampment, shattering the tension.  For a brief moment, Chanyeol thought they were under attack, but then then he recognized the slim form as Chen’s.  The Fire Dragon was bent over, breathing deeply, clearly distressed, the whites of his eyes showing around the golden glow of his irises.  He was panting hard enough that Chanyeol almost missed his words.  

“…—Go after them,”  Chen wheezed.  “We have to go after them.  Kyungsoo, Kai…they’re headed West.”

 Kris swore again and snapped into action, barking out orders. 

“Those goddamn _idiots,_ I _swear_ when I get my hands on them—“  Chanyeol felt all of the small hairs on his arms stand to attention, Kris’s anger almost palpable in the air. “We’re leaving within the next ten minutes.  I want everyone dressed in black.”  Kris whirled around, yanked his purple cloak off and prowled toward his pack.  “We’re heading into enemy territory.” 

\--~~--

For the first leg of the journey, Kai simply transported them back to the shared North-Western border.  It gave them an automatic three day head-start on any possible EXO followers, just like that.   From there onwards though, they moved on foot, deciding it was probably better to remain low-profile and to use their powers as sparingly as possible.

Kai and Kyungsoo traveled mostly in silence, Kyungsoo taking the lead, and Kai covering their backs.  They were both too tense with nerves and paranoia to partake in their usual amount of bickering.  Every noise, every shift in the shadows, every sudden movement had them turning with their hands up, powers flaring.  It was exhausting.

When they stopped to rest, Kyungsoo found himself practically falling into his bed roll, physically worn from the constant walking and climbing and mentally drained from the everlasting presence of the Heartstones in his mind.  The first few nights of traveling, Kyungsoo would pass out and wake up several hours later in the exact same position, but one night, maybe about the third or fourth rest stop, he woke to find his nose pressed into the warm fabric of Kai’s chest.  

He’d pulled away slowly, feeling more well-rested than he had since they’d left the School of Magic, and Kai hadn’t said anything. The Air Dragon had simply burrowed downward and made himself comfortable against Kyungsoo before taking his turn to rest. 

And somehow after that, it became natural.  Travel all day, eat a meager meal, stop for the night, and then spread out the bedrolls.  Kai would simply open one of his arms, and Kyungsoo would fall into him, feeling the hard press of the Heartstones between them as he dozed off.

The trip went on, and as the sun of another day creeped over the horizon, and the food in their packs decreased, Kyungsoo would wake in Kai’s arms and then take his turn watching Kai’s sleeping face, wondering if it would be the last time he’d get to do it.  

Maybe the food would run out and they would just starve to death.  Maybe today would be the day that the Darks finally spotted them, or maybe a random avalanche would come crashing down and bury them both in the snow.    

How much longer did they have together?  

Because Kyungsoo felt like they were marching toward their doom.

But then Kai would wake up and Kyungsoo would push those thoughts away and say something stupid like: “You smell disgusting…,” and Kai would smirk and sling a response back, and everything would fall back into place, at least for several more hours.

They’d guessed that it would take about two weeks to make it, and their estimate had been pretty spot on.  Kyungsoo’s muscles were sore from traversing the rocky terrain, his nerves frayed from being on constant alert, but eventually, the Heartstones gave a sharp ping of warning in his mind, and the landscape began to open into a long, low valley.  

Kai and Kyungsoo heaved themselves over one last ridge, and then they were looking down at what could only be the outskirts of the Dark Dragons’ headquarters.

And the heart of the Western Territories, home to the Dark Dragons, did not look anything like Kyungsoo had expected.  Honestly, he’d been imagining a large, dark castle, crumbling from ages of neglect, perched on a threatening mountainside, Dark Dragons circling above— something a lot more…villainous.  

He might have believed they’d gone in the wrong direction if it weren’t for the two Heartstones whispering in his mind.

_So close… Our Dark Sister is calling.  Can you hear her?_

And Kyungsoo could.  It was a low and alluring melody that had been insistently pulling in his gut for the past few weeks, reeling him in like a fish on a hook, growing stronger the closer he got to the source.

_She cannot sense us, but she knows that you are near, Kyungsoo.  You will have to move quickly or she will find you first._

“So how do we get in?” Kai murmured.  And Kyungsoo flinched back into reality, studying their surroundings. 

Before them spread a long, flat valley covered in an unbroken swath of snow.  Completely open.  At the other end of the valley was a high stone wall, obviously constructed by an Earth Dragon of exceptional power and control.  Atop the wall, Kyungsoo could make out sentry towers, flickering torches, and small figures walking between the two.  He could see nothing of what was on the other side. 

He felt another pull in his gut, beckoning him closer, almost hypnotizing in its power.   

“I don’t know.  I don’t think I’m ready for this,”  Kyungsoo said weakly, backing away from the sight of the heavily guarded fortress.  

“Huh?  What do you mean?”  Kai turned toward him, suddenly so close.

“It’s just.  I don’t think I can—,” Kyungsoo took a deep breath, trying to still the tremor in his voice.  He felt as though he were on the verge of a panic attack, all of his fears and misgivings suddenly flooding to the surface, because everything was suddenly so much more real now that they were here.  “What if I fail?”

“Well then you’ll probably doom us all, because then the Darks will have not _one_ Heartstone, but _three_.” 

And now Kyungsoo was having a full scale panic attack.  He braced a hand on a tree and exhaled heavily, stomach clenching in knots.  This was the stupidest idea ever.  Why had he done this?  Why was he here?  “ _Fuck,_ ” he cursed aloud.  _“Fuck.”_

A warm hand smoothed down the curve of his back, and Kyungsoo jerked away, not expecting the touch.  But Kai moved with him, one hand still pressing up and down his back, the other pushing Kyungsoo’s bangs from his forehead.  

“You won’t fail, Kyungsoo,”  the Air Dragon murmured, his voice low and serious.  He was standing in front of Kyungsoo now, pulling him forward so that Kyungsoo was braced against his chest. “Just stick to the plan.  We’ll get in, you’ll find the stone, and then I’ll get us out.”  

Kyungsoo was nodding his head mindlessly, just listening to the rumble of Kai’s voice.  His heart was still thudding in his chest, a sinking feeling of premonition in his gut.  Because this was going to be difficult.  This was not going to be as simple as ‘get in and get out’. 

“I can get us up to the top of the wall, but then it’ll be up to you to guide us to the Heartstone.  It’s going to be difficult without a distraction to keep them occupied…,” Kai went on. 

The sun was sinking fast, the temperature dropping with it, and Kyungsoo could see his own breath in the air.  He focused on that, just breathing in and out, emptying his mind of the fear that was threatening to shut him down.  

Tonight was the night of the new moon.  The night when complete darkness would be on their side.  Kai was still holding him. Warm, alive, a solid buffer between him and whatever was waiting on the other side of that wall across the valley.  

“We’ll go once the sun is completely set,”  the Air Dragon mumbled against his temple.  “We’ve still got time to rest.”  Kai made to pull away, but Kyungsoo’s arms shot out, gripping tight.

“Just for a little while,” he whispered, hugging Kai closer.  “Can we stay like this?”

The sun followed its Western path downward, casting long shadows behind the stone wall as it sank.  And Kai and Kyungsoo held very still. They were wrapped together, two lone dragons huddled in the trees on the edge of a wide, wide landscape.  Kyungsoo couldn’t tell if it was his heart beating so quickly or Kai’s, but he could feel the rapid-fire thrum between them, a steady tattoo against his ribs.  

He wished they could stay this way forever, close and warm, alive and young.  Coiled energy of opposite factions with racing hearts that seemed to sync perfectly.  An Air Dragon and an Earth Dragon.  Kai and Kyungsoo.  

But the minutes ticked by, and the sun dipped below the horizon, and they could wait no more.  

Kai was the first to pull away.  “We should eat the last of the food before we go.  We’ll need as much energy as we can get.”

Kyungsoo nodded, sat down and forced himself to eat, even though the food tasted like ash in his mouth.  They settled into silence, and Kyungsoo glanced across at Kai, studying the younger dragon’s intense frown and glazed eyes, wondering what he was thinking about.  Kyungsoo eventually sank into his own thoughts, his mind slipping into a hazy fog of dread and exhaustion.

“Are you ready?”  

Kyungsoo jerked.  Kai had stood, already buried their packs under a swath of snow and branches.  

 _Are you ready?_ The Heartstones echoed, deep in his mind.  

And Kyungsoo wanted to respond with “No—“ 

But his words were cut off suddenly, a bright flash of lightning jerking his and Kai’s attention away.  The bolt split the night sky behind them, coming from the direction they had traveled yesterday.  Almost as soon as the first strike disappeared, a second, third, and a fourth followed, splitting the sky in brilliant patterns.  There was no thunder. 

_Chen…he remembered._

Kyungsoo’s gaze shifted back toward the high wall at the other end of the valley just in time to see several black shadows launch outward.  The night sky was suddenly filled Dark Dragons, their eyes like glowing red streaks as they raced toward the source of the unnatural lightning.  

“This is it,” Kai said, voice urgent, eyes on the sky as it filled with enemy dragons.  “We have to go now, while they’re distracted.”  He turned back to glance at the wall, body tensing next to Kyungsoo’s as he searched for an opening. 

Kyungsoo felt a shiver of fear slip down his spine.  There were so many Dark Dragons.  Did Chen even realize what he had just summoned?  

“Come on,” Kai suddenly urged, snapping Kyungsoo’s attention back toward the ground.  “We have to go _now_.”

Kai yanked him in, and the fear closed over his head.  This was really about to happen.  For better or worse.  

_He wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready. There was still so much he wanted to do.  So much he wanted to see, so much he wanted say—_

“Wait,”  Kyungsoo said, yanking Kai’s face downward.  The Air Dragon stared at him with wide eyes, and Kyungsoo was suddenly aware that Kai was just as terrified about how quickly things were moving as he was.  “I have something to say to you before we go,” he whispered quickly.  “Just in case I die, I want you to know that I—“

Kai swooped in, lips pressed hot and forceful against Kyungsoo’s own.  And Kyungsoo froze for moment, eyes still wide open, but then he melted into it, pushed back with just as much intensity, words dying in his throat.  Kai pulled away, panting, stared into Kyungsoo’s eyes before pressing one more soft, lingering kiss to his lips.  “Tell me after all this is over.”

Kyungsoo gave a small scoff of disbelief, a smile curling his lips upwards.  “Deal.”

And then the world was spinning, and they were suddenly on top of the wall.

\--~~--

“It’s time.”

Tao opened his eyes. 

He was standing in the now very familiar inn room that had become his home for the last few weeks.  His mentor stood across from him, gaze flicking up and down Tao’s body in quick appraisal.  Tao was dressed all in black, the cut of the cloth nondescript, his servant’s collar hidden beneath the fabric.  It was clothing that could fit into any time period and not draw unwanted attention.

“Remember, don’t think too much about it.  Don’t stutter, don’t hesitate.  It has already happened, Tao, and regardless of what you may believe, it’s for the greater good.”

Tao knew better than to ask for a clear explanation.  His future self preferred to be cryptic with his words,  acting almost as if he might let slip the wrong information and set off some chain reaction that would ripple all the way to the far present.

So Tao listened patiently, simply taking the words to heart, and knowing it would be best to heed Future Tao’s advice.  After all, Future Tao had already lived through this.  He knew exactly what was about to happen.

“Once you’ve completed this mission, you must head straight into the Western Territories. It will take you seven days of hard flying to catch up with them.”

 _Them_ being EXO, Tao supposed.  Since he’d begun training with his older self, Future Tao had always been keeping tabs on EXO’s movements.  The group had finally departed from Exolin about a two and half weeks ago, and ever since, Future Tao had been jumpy, tense.  Like he was waiting for something, trying to get his timing right.

“I’ve packed a bag,” his future self continued, motioning toward the bed, “and it will be waiting for you here when you come back.  But listen Tao, keep flying no matter what, and once the sun has risen seven times in the sky, you’ll be close.  Listen for the sound of running water and keep your sight out for a large waterfall.  That is your destination.”

Future Tao pulled his blue wrap upwards to cover his face, only his eyes peering back, slanted and familiar.  Tao watched as he reached into the pocket of his robes, pulling out an envelope that probably contained Tao’s ‘ _mission_ ’.  The one that his future self had been feverishly training him for during the past few weeks.

The older male held the envelope toward him, almost as if he were daring Tao to accept it.  Tao inhaled and stared into the eyes of his older counterpart as he reached out and gripped the thick paper.

Future Tao’s eyes crinkled with relieved resignation, and the dark of his irises suddenly flared purple.  “Good luck,” he murmured.  “And remember what I told you!  Fly West!”

The air rippled, and suddenly Tao was alone.

The sun was beginning to set, winter rays filtering through the window weakly, highlighting the white envelope that Tao held in his hand, reflecting off the obsidian ring fastened to his finger. 

He was shaking, heart pounding double-time in his chest.  

Whatever this _‘mission’_ entailed, Tao knew it was of the upmost importance.  All the training he’d been through, all the cryptic warnings, and forceful advice, like Future Tao had been trying to prepare his past self for some event that would forever change the course of time.

 _“I believe that the universe decides a person's fate before he is even born,”_ his future self had once told his past self in the dark shadows of a Middle Ring alleyway.  _“Sometimes things happen for a reason.  And sometimes the outcome is good, and sometimes the outcome is bad.”_

Tao inhaled deeply, slipped a finger beneath the seal, and flipped the envelope open to pull the letter out.

There was a single line of words written across the page, and it took Tao only two seconds to read it and understand exactly what he was supposed to do.  As to _why_ he was supposed to do it?  That part he didn’t know, but he could feel his blood run cold with a sudden, bone-deep certainty, that this was a part of his destiny.  He had no choice in the matter.  It would happen, _had already happened_ , and Tao was nothing more than a pawn of fate, wrapped up in plan that had been set in motion for a very, _very_ long time.    

He’d have to trust the judgment of his future self, the person he would become, the one that had learned that _even the bad things in life happen for a reason._

Because the outcome of this mission would be bad.  Very bad.  

If Tao went through with this, he would essentially be acting as the catalyst of a 500-year long war. 

But Tao took a deep breath and re-read the words on the paper one last time, a plan already forming in his mind.  He knew exactly what time he needed to travel to, exactly which person he needed to find in order to complete this mission.

Now he only had to convince himself to do it. 

 _Some things happen for a reason…._ He reminded himself, one last time.

Tao exhaled in acceptance.  He took stock of his body, his clothing, glanced around the room, memorized his surroundings, and then his eyes flared purple.  His powers pulsed to life and he turned inward to touch that source of strength, latch onto that sense of direction that would guide him where ( _when)_ he needed to go…  

The letter fluttered from his hand just before everything around him began to change.  

And in the year 1111 A.C., present day, a lone piece of paper fell to floor of an empty inn bedroom, gentle and unassuming, light as a feather, the words dark against the otherwise pristine page…

**_Your mission, Jewel Thief, is to pull off the grandest theft in dragon history._ **

\--~~--

* * *

 

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SCREAM AT ME IN THE COMMENTS!!!
> 
> <3 RedThreads


	31. Trust Me

Chapter 31:  Trust Me

\--~~--

When Tao arrived in the year 611 A.C., it was easy enough for him to find the girl in the purple.  He stepped into the School of Magic just as the sun was sinking toward the horizon, and he caught the flick of the girl’s brightly colored cloak from the corner of his eye as she darted down the hallways toward the entrance of the Catacombs.  He hung back in the shadows and followed after her.

When she reached the entrance, Tao let her disappear downwards, knowing it was only a matter of time before she came back to the surface in possession of the thing he was after.  He exhaled slowly, rolled his shoulders out, and then leaned against the opposite wall to wait.

It took maybe around 20 minutes before he could detect the sound of her light footsteps approaching the doorway again.  Tao glanced around the empty hallway, released a heavy breath as he prepared himself for what he had to do.  He was honestly quite surprised that the girl didn’t have her friends with her.  He’d expected to have to deal with more than one person, but maybe they were waiting to meet with her somewhere else.  Regardless, there would be no witnesses, which would work in his favor.  

When she reached the doorway, Tao was ready for her.

She stepped through, and Tao slid behind the girl, bracketing a strong forearm across her throat, the other grabbing her hands and pulling them tight behind her back.  Tao had expected her to buck against him, writhe and struggle, but she did none of those things.  Instead she just exhaled heavily, throat working to swallow against Tao’s firm grip. 

“I know what you’re after,” she managed to croak.  Tao jerked in surprise and loosened his grip enough to let her speak comfortably.  “You’re that collared slave boy,” she continued, “and you’re going to try and steal the Air Heartstone from me.”

Tao considered what he knew of this girl in the purple cloak and took a wild guess.  “Can you see the future?”

“Just bits and pieces.”

“Then you must also know that I’m going to be successful, right?”

“That, I’m not so sure about.”

She stiffened in his arms as he shuffled them closer to the wall, braced her against it so that he could free his arm from around her neck and pat at her pockets instead.  The left side of her robe was heavy against her thigh, and Tao wasted no time in slipping his hand into her pocket to grab the object that was weighing it down. 

The Air Heartstone was small enough to fit into the cup of his palm, clear as glass, emitting a gentle white glow from within.  It was beautiful, and for a second, the only thing Tao could do was stare. 

“Allow me to ask just one question though,” the girl huffed, her face pressed against the wall.  “Why do you want the Heartstone?”

And Tao could only exhale a quick breath of laughter behind her.  “I _don’t_ want it.  But this is how it is supposed to happen, so…”  Tao paused.  “Why do _you_ want the Air Heartstone?  You’re planning to secretly move it, aren’t you?”

“I only want to the stones to be with the factions with which they belong.  Peace and stability should be spread across the land like a net, not sequestered away in one city like a useless harpoon.  The Heartstones belong to the dragon factions, _not_ the School of Magic.”

It was a nice thought, an idealistic dream…one that wouldn’t happen anytime soon.  Not with what Tao was about to do.  

_Remember, don’t think too much about it.  Don’t stutter, don’t hesitate.  It has already happened, Tao, and regardless of what you may believe, it’s for the greater good._

He was doing exactly what his future self had warned against.  He was hesitating.

Tao rid himself of the unrealistic images that the girl had painted and focused back on his mission.  “It’s a nice thought,” he mumbled.  “Maybe it’ll happen in the future.”  

He delivered a swift hit to her temple and she slumped against the wall, silent and completely limp.  Tao winced and gently lowered her to the floor.  He took a moment to secure the Heartstone in his waist-pocket before pulling the fabric of his scarf around the lower half of his face, and then he was darting down the hallway, aiming for the Main Entrance.  He could simply tap into his powers and travel back to the present, but he found his mind too scattered to do so.  Something about this felt too easy, and he was on edge about it.  

 _How does the story go?_  

He’d heard the tale of the Jewel Thief before, but it’d been so long ago… w _as there something about tricking all of the guards?  What guards?_ There had never been any guards at the School of Magic as far as Tao knew.

He rounded the corner into the entryway, could see the grand doors of the Main Entrance.  He was twenty feet from freedom when he suddenly found himself face-to-face with the female Fire Dragon.    

 _Ah.  The guards._ The girl in purple had known this would happen, probably knew exactly which route he would take to escape, and had her friends stationed and waiting for him.  _Of course._

The Fire Dragon wasted no time in launching an attack at him, but Tao dodged it easily, body on auto-pilot thanks to his rounds and rounds of sparring with Sehun.  He and the Fire Dragon danced around each other, the Fire Dragon throwing attack after attack, and Tao kept leaping and dodging, always moving closer toward the doors. 

_If he could just reach the doorway…_

And then the Water Dragon stepped into the fray, and with two on one, Tao’s progress was slowed considerably.   

 _Think, Tao, think._ It wouldn’t be long before the whole school was gathered with as much racket as they were making, and then he’d really be screwed.  But the only thought Tao could seem to process was _making it to the doorway_.  He was so close, if he could just get out, get up into the _air…_

There was a break in the attacks, and Tao was tired, out of breath, but he ran for all he was worth, sprinting straight for the double doors.

He was almost to them, only a few feet away, when the girl in the purple cloak stepped in front of him, blocking his path.  Their eyes met, and for a moment, something tangible stretched between them, a connection, a timeline.  

The girl flinched, and Tao saw it in her eyes, the moment she made the decision. 

She stepped back, just as Tao reached her, and he slammed through the heavy doors with enough force that they swung back on their hinges and splintered against the stone walls.

She’d let him go.

Tao breathed a choked sigh of relief, tucked his head, and ran.

The dying rays of the sun slanted into his vision, fell across the entrance of the great hallway, but Tao didn’t stop to admire them. He reached the edge of the front steps and _leapt_ —

— His body shifted, stretching purple and magnificent into the sunset as his wings unfurled and caught the air.  Tao pushed higher, and higher, the Heartstone clutched tightly in his front left talon.  He could hear the shouts of alarm from behind, could see students pointing and staring out of the windows of the dorms as he climbed toward the cloud-line.  

"Thief!"  someone yelled from below.  "He stole a Heartstone!  Jewel Thief!"  The whoosh of wings behind him told him that he was being pursued.  

His heart was beating fast, but his thoughts were settling into place as he shot into the misty obscurity of the clouds.  He focused on _when_ he wanted to go and felt the now familiar sensation of his powers wrapping around him, keeping him safe as he moved through the current of Time.  The Heartstone was cold in his grip, and it stayed cold, even as  descended from the clouds, 500 years in the present, 1111 A.C.

The sun was long set and the moon a half crescent in the night sky by the time Tao finally set off toward the Western territories.  But he flew like a demon possessed, a sense of urgency quickening every beat of his wings.  He did not know why he hurried, only that his Future self seemed very insistent that he did.

_“Listen for the sound of running water and keep your sight out for a large waterfall.  That is your destination.”_

Tao flew until the morning sun was cresting the skyline, hot on the scales of his back as he flew in the opposite direction.

One sunrise down, six more to go. 

—~~--  

There were some memories, some sights, and sounds, and sensations, that would be forever ingrained in Sehun’s mind.  And right now, crouched in the cold darkness, listening to the sound of wings beat the air like the pulse of a thousand heavy drums, Sehun was sure that he was about to experience a moment he would never forget.

In the end, they hadn’t been able to catch up to Kai and Kyungsoo, only barely able to track them through the landscape, no thanks to the snow that fell afresh every night.  But when two weeks had passed, and Kai and Kyungsoo had managed to elude them still, there was nothing that they could do, except maybe _buy them some time…_

 _We’ve got to help them somehow,_ Chen had begged Kris. _They’re planning to break in on the night of the New Moon… if we can’t catch up to them and stop them, we could at least draw some of the attention away from them when they break in._

And so now here they were, all that was left of EXO, eight, cold, pitiful dragons, crouched and waiting for what was more than likely a death summons.  The sky was dark, dark, dark, but Sehun could see everything around him as clear as day, even with Chen’s lightning still sending phantom flashes across his vision.  

They’d chosen their place of ambush as well as they could in such a foreign landscape.  The eight of them were split on either side of a rocky ravine, four and four perched on sheer faces of rock that climbed upward.  They’d all found platforms on which to anchor themselves, a place to rest for a moment if they needed to draw away from the fight.  The gap between the two rocky cliffs was about the length of two fully grown dragons, which didn’t leave much room for maneuvering.  Far below, only the faint sound of rushing water indicated the shallow river that flowed between the mountains.  

The craggy mountainsides would offer EXO little protection, might actually limit them in a full on fight, but it would also serve to aid them in bottlenecking the amount of Darks they were facing at any given moment.  

Which would be good, if the thunder of sound drawing closer was any indication of what they were going up against.  Sehun inhaled, tilted his head.  There were dragons too many to possibly count.  He glanced across the ravine, and Chanyeol’s eyes flashed back at him, golden with fire.  

Golden with revenge.

This was the fight they’d all been _aching_ for.  

Sehun’s blood was running hot in his veins, his vision beginning to tunnel in that familiar way it did when he was on the precipice of sinking into fight-or-flight mode.  There was a moment of calm before the storm, his entire body tensed in preparation as the first wave of Dark Dragons flew into view.  

He waited for the signal.  

Another streak of lightning split the night sky, a beacon, a warning.  An invitation.

Red eyes snapped toward the ravine.

Sehun snarled, and leapt into the night air.

\--~~--  

Their landing on the wall was slightly off.  Kai had meant to get them a little closer to the side of one of the watchtowers, but he could only transport himself to a place that he had physically _seen…_ and well…he had only been able to see so much from the distance they’d been camped at.

So they didn’t quite land where he’d wanted, but it was close enough.  He released Kyungsoo and they both dropped low to the ground, dashing quickly toward the shadows of the closest watchtower.  They flattened themselves against the cold hard stone before taking a few quick breaths to survey their new position.

Below them spread the expansive, crawling streets of a massive city.  It was nowhere the size of Exolin, but it was much larger than Kai had expected.  He knew a bit about the city from what he’d read in past reports, but still, there was something just so _mundane_ about this place that Kai wondered if maybe he and Kyungsoo had gotten the location wrong?  Surely this was not the headquarters of the Dark Dragons?  Not this…this organized, peaceful city?  A city quietly going to bed, lights flickering out in the carefully planned streets, a hungry animal braying somewhere in the distance, smoke rising from chimneys and the scent of cooking meat wafting along the chilly night breeze. 

Kyungsoo squeezed his hand and Kai’s attention jerked back around.  The Earth Dragon’s posture was alert, eyes focused on the maze of buildings below.  He reminded Kai of a dog with a scent, gaze sweeping back and forth before settling firmly in one location. He tilted his head ever so slightly and hummed under his breath.  “That building,”  Kyungsoo murmured lowly, pointing to a small, square structure nestled against the side of a broad mountain.  “Can you get us to the roof?”

Kai’s heart was reaming in his chest, eyes darting back and forth for any sign of oncoming guards, but it seemed that the faded streaks of lightning in the distance were still serving as a suitable distraction.  The wall was as still and quiet as the streets below, the posts left unmanned.

Kai squinted, tightened his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand, and then they were moving through the air.  The moment they hit the roof, Kyungsoo darted to the edge of the building and slipped down, out of sight.  Kai was on the ground beside him with a simple thought.  The two guards standing at the doorway didn’t stand a chance, Kyungsoo moving so quickly, Kai could barely track of the flash of his hand as he struck the men’s temples.  Kai got the unconscious men out of the way by rolling them around the edge of the building, out of sight.   

“It’s inside,”  Kyungsoo said to him, words breathy.  Kai suspected it was more from the adrenaline of what they were about to face than the effort it had taken to defeat the gaurds.  The Earth Dragon gripped Kai’s forearm before he could push through the entranceway, his green eyes serious as he stared up at him.  “I’m not sure how the Earth Heartstone will affect me when we get in there.  But… I might act a little differently.”

Kai frowned.  “You’re the strongest Earth Dragon I’ve ever met, Kyungsoo.”

“I’m the _only_ Earth Dragon you’ve ever met—“

“And I believe in you,” Kai interjected.  “Otherwise, I wouldn’t be in the middle of this godforsaken city with only you as my back up.”  He gripped Kyungsoo’s forearm back, squeezing reassuringly despite his words.  “You’re not alone in this.  Whatever happens in there, we’re in this together.”

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply, his grip tightening on Kai’s arm so much that it hurt. Kai watched that now familiar glint of resolve settle in the Earth Dragon’s eyes, and he could feel his own determination flaring within his chest, a natural response.  “Are you ready?” he questioned to Kyungsoo one last time.

Kyungsoo tossed Kai’s arm away and turned toward the door.  “Once a Jewel Thief, always a Jewel Thief,”  he murmured.

Kai smirked.  “Let’s go steal a Heartstone.”

\--~~--       

The multitude of people standing guard inside the building had been expected.  The quick movements of their hands and then the resultant barrage of flying stone…that—well, that had been completely _unexpected._

Kyungsoo was more sloppy about avoiding the attack than Kai, the Air Dragon immediately weaving in and out of the rubble, avoiding the worst of it.  Kyungsoo gasped as one of the stones slammed into his rib cage, knocking him backwards.  Kyungsoo remembered himself just in time to redirect the remaining stones before they could smash into him as well, turning them back on their original summoners with a flick of his wrist.  

Kai popped into existence behind him.  “Keep going.  I’ll hold them off.”

Kyungsoo immediately recoiled at the idea.  “No.  There’s too many for you to handle alone.”  And there were.  From what he could see, there were about five people — _five Earth Dragons—_ spanning the length of the room, clearly guarding the door that was on the other side.  

“We don’t have time stay and take care of them all.  More will come and you have to keep moving.  I’ll follow after you, Kyungsoo, just trust me.”

Kai fisted the back of Kyungsoo’s black cloak and then they were on the other side of the room, behind the line of attackers.  Kai pushed Kyungsoo toward the door, at the same time sending a sharp cut of air at the unprepared Earth Dragons and knocking them all to their knees.  “ _Go!_   I’ll find you.”

Kyungsoo hated leaving Kai, and he held the Air Dragon’s eyes as long as he could before turning and dashing toward the door, following the hook that was twisting in his gut, reeling him closer and closer.  The Heartstones in his swung in his pocket as he forced his way through the locked door and then slammed it shut behind him, blocking Kai from view.  

Kyungsoo found himself in a long, dimly lit hallway.  

He began to run, the Heartstones whispering warnings as he went.

_You cannot touch her directly or you will be lost to us, Kyungsoo.  Do not trust her.  Don’t let her manipulate your will._

He found a staircase, and descended it as fast as he could, the sounds of Kai’s battle still echoing down after him.  He had to get the stone quickly, so he could get back up to Kai.  His feet moved faster, a new urgency in his step.  He could sense that he was traveling farther and farther into the belly of the mountain, the air growing colder and more stale as he went.  

There was no light, the deeper he went, but his vision adjusted enough that he could see the smooth veins of marble in the walls of the tunnels he traversed, he could tell when a sudden flight of stairs appeared out of nowhere or a sharp turn popped up. 

Kyungsoo ran as fast as he could, but it seemed as though the single tunnel went on _forever_.

He knew he’d finally reached the correct place when the tunnel opened into a wide chamber, the ceiling high and the walls far enough apart to create a space that echoed.  Across the cave chamber stood a door carved of stone, and as Kyungsoo slowly approached, he was able to see that there were engravings all around edges,  wispy curls of a language long-lost.  There were gemstones too, embedded here and there in the wall, tinkling back toward him in muted greeting, filling his head with an ancient hum.  Glowing with a faint light.  Kyungsoo worked to block all the noise out, shaking his head and simply holding still for a moment.

But he needed to hurry.  He didn’t have time to waste.

Kyungsoo reached a hand out, placed his palm flat against the cold stone, could feel the tug of that overriding power just on the other side of the barrier, calling him closer.

Kyungsoo exhaled and accessed his powers, easing the door open with a sharp mental push.  A long moment passed where the door simply resisted his efforts, and Kyungsoo could feel a drop of sweat bead across his hairline.  He grit his teeth and pushed harder with a surge of energy, and the stone door finally gave way, turning inward with a loud, grating protest.

The moment the door was open wide enough for him to slip into the room, Kyungsoo removed his hand and darted inward.  Sweat trickled freely down his brow now, and his breathing was like a loud siren in the dead quiet of the air, but he calmed himself, and kept moving before he lost his momentum.

The second Kyungsoo entered the newly unsealed chamber, there was sharp _pop!_ He flinched as a line of fire sparked to life along the wall, circling around to illuminate the room in a flickering glow.  He spun in a tight circle, looking for any possible threats, but a moment passed, and the only thing that moved in the room was he and the dancing line of his shadow.

_Come to take me away, little Earth Dragon?_

The haunting voice in his head pitched upwards in volume, sweetly hypnotizing, forming actual words now.  Kyungsoo stiffened and slowly turned toward the source, gaze focused, pulse thrumming in his throat.  All at once, the urgency in Kyungsoo’s body melted away, his desire to grab the stone and run back to the surface…gone.  His body relaxed, his senses dampening into a blurry existence.  It was like nothing existed outside of this moment.  It was just he and the heavy voice in his mind.  

The voice of a 500 year-old, corrupted Heartstone.  

The stone looked roughly the same size as the others, small enough to fit in Kyungsoo’s palm, rough-hewn, and angular.  It was sitting in a carved ledge on the farthest wall, but it did not emit a healthy glow as the other jewels did.  There was no soft green sheen, no dark brown glint, nothing like one would expect of a powerful Earth Heartstone.  Instead, the stone seemed to draw light _inward_.   It was dark, dark, dark like the echoing recesses of a massive cave, or a very deep lake.  A place where no light could penetrate.  Somehow it gave Kyungsoo a very distinct feeling of cold loneliness.

 ** _Aren’t you ready to go home?_** Kyungsoo questioned, fighting to keep his thoughts his own.  He wanted nothing more than to sink into that darkness, let it spread into the crevices of his mind, let it just _take over._

It would be so easy to just _let go._

_But this_ **_is_ ** _my home.  It’s your home too, Earth Dragon.  These are the mountains that belong to your faction, to your kin, your blood._

Kyungsoo felt a sudden intense longing well up within him, sharp and desperate.  All of his life, he’d wanted so badly to belong somewhere.  Or to at least know where he was _from._

 _Stay here,_ the stone crooned, voice gentle and luring, _stay here and fight for your land.  They will try and take it from you, you know. But together, you and I?  We can protect it all.  We can gain_ ** _more…_**

 ** _More?_**   Kyungsoo cocked his head, somehow liking the sound of that.  Because more land was good, right? But he’d come here for a specific reason, and it wasn’t to gain more land…it was for something… else. 

 ** _They?_** he thought sluggishly. **_Who is ‘they’?  Who will try and take the land?_**

 _The enemy,_ the Heartstone intoned lowly, twining through his mind, inflecting those words with a hatred so sharp and pointed that Kyungsoo actually flinched.  _The Air Dragons._

Kyungsoo shook his head vehemently, blinked his eyes hard.  That…did not sound right.

_Behind you…._

Kyungsoo turned quickly, shrinking away from the figure that was blocking the doorway.  His vision was blurry, distorted, but he could sense that this other person was a dragon.  An Air Dragon.  Kyungsoo squinted, and his vision slotted back into focus.

The Air Dragon across the room was tall and broad, his grey eyes widening in alarm as he took in Kyungsoo’s defensive posture.  Kyungsoo tilted his head, mind working as he studied the male.  Something about him was so…familiar.  

 ** _Kai,_** his brain supplied.  **_That is Kai._**

_You think he loves you?  You think he wants you?  Think he would choose you over one of his own kind?_

A memory flitted through Kyungsoo’s head, a vision of Kai and Sehun pressed tightly together, Kai’s eyes hooded with lust as he nosed up the length of Sehun’s pale throat.  A hint of doubt begin to creep inward, a sharp bloom of pain in Kyungsoo’ chest. 

_I can sense it, your fear of rejection from him…you want him so badly.  But he’s only using you, Kyungsoo.  He’s only going to break you in the end.  He just wants to get his hands on the Air Heartstone._

Kyungsoo’s vision was flickering again, Kai’s form going in and out of focus, there and then not.  He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t separate his own thoughts from the tainted words that the Heartstone was planting in his mind.  He couldn’t separate _Kai_ from _Enemy._  

 _Once he has the Air Heartstone…he won’t need you anymore._  

Kyungsoo’s vision blacked out at that, his heart stuttering painfully. 

 _Join me, Kyungsoo.  Help me get the Air Heartstone first.  I’ll keep you forever._        

**_Forever?_ **

Kyungsoo turned back toward the tainted Heartstone, could feel himself being drawn in as surely as a moth was drawn to a burning flame, lured into his own destruction.  He shuffled forward, head cocked, hand outstretched— 

“Kyungsoo!”

The Air Dragon was calling for him, but his voice sounded far away and fuzzy, as though he were on the other side of very long tunnel.  

_That’s it, Earth Dragon.  Come closer._

Kyungsoo reached, his fingers a hairsbreadth away— 

“No!”  A heavy hand clapped onto his shoulder and wrenched him backwards so violently that Kyungsoo fell to the floor with a heavy thump. He felt an immediate wave of loss well up within him, only to be replaced with such an intense fury that he was launching off the ground with a snarl and turning to lash out. 

“ _Kyungsoo!_ Kyungsoo!”  

The Air Dragon danced away, avoiding Kyungsoo’s clumsy attacks, but he was always coming back just close enough to keep Kyungsoo distracted enough from making a grab for the Heartstone.  

“Snap out of it!  This isn’t you, Kyungsoo.  This isn’t _you!_ ”

Kyungsoo could feel himself smirk, the side of his mouth hitching cruelly as he scoffed.  Because who was this Air Dragon to tell him who he was or wasn’t?  What did he know?  

 _That’s right,_ the Heartstone encouraged.  _He thinks he knows you.  Thinks he owns you._

A wave of rage pulsed through Kyungsoo and the floor of the cave rippled around them, threatening to split.  

“Remember why you’re here, Kyungsoo.  Think of Chen, your friend. Think of EXO.  They are all outside right now, fighting to give you this chance.  Think of the School of Magic.  Think of Exolin.  Think of the _world!_ ”  The Air Dragon’s voice was tinged with desperation as he continued to avoid Kyungsoo’s blows, never returning with one of his own.  “Think of all the people you could save.  Come on, Kyungsoo, _come on._ ”

The Air Dragon suddenly vanished into thin air, and when he reappeared he was right behind Kyungsoo, wrapping his arms around him, crushing him into a tight hold against his chest.  Kyungsoo struggled, teeth bared, his head thrashing back in an attempt to knock the dragon in the face.

“You’ve done enough, Kyungsoo,” the Air Dragon murmured into Kyungsoo’s ear. “You’ve done so well.  You found the Heartstone.  Now let me be the one to carry it out of here.”

Kyungsoo stilled at that, the words like a shock to his system.  He suddenly felt as as though he’d been underwater, clawing at the surface, and had finally managed to get his head above the surface.  He was drawing in sweet, long breaths of oxygen, and for a moment, his mind was his own again.  Only one thought was clear:  he _could not_ let Kai touch that tainted Heartstone.

Because he was almost certain it would Infect him, and Kyungsoo would _die_ before he allowed that to happen to the person he loved. 

“Kai,” he said, voice steady and strong, “you can’t touch her or you will get Infected.”  Kai’s grip slackened, his breath hot against Kyungsoo neck.  The Air Dragon held very still for a minute and then let out a tremulous sigh of relief. 

“Are you back?”

Kyungsoo nodded.  “Let me finish this.”

Kai’s arms held tight for a long moment, and then he slid away.  Such trust he was putting in Kyungsoo.  “Do it.”

Kyungsoo exhaled, and turned to face the Heartstone, expanding his arms to either side of himself as he accessed his powers.  He expected her voice when it came, but this time, he refused to let it captivate him.  She was just another stone, just another voice.  One he didn’t have to listen to.

 _You are weak,_ she hissed.  _Your love for him will cost you, you foolish hatchling.  If you were mine I would make you strong._

The gemstones that decorated the engravings on the outside of the chamber were now in Kyungsoo’s palms, chittering in excitement, glowing with a certain light.  Kyungsoo studied them for a second, and hoped he was correct in suspecting that they contained some sort of Light Magic…

He crushed the gemstones, fused them together into two halves of a small container.  

“My love for him is what makes me strong,” he said aloud, walking closer to the tainted Heartstone.  He could feel her fury in his mind, burning like a live coal.  “And for the record,” he said lowly as he took the two halves of his newly made crystalline box and lowered them around her, one half on either side.  “I belong to no one.”

Her responding snarl was cut off as he snapped the box closed and sealed it tight.    

\--~~--

Tao felt as though he were going to collapse.  

The sun had risen seven times, and set six, and still he was flying, had stopped only to eat and rest.

He was deep into the Western territories now, and up to this point in his journey, he’d been using the sun and stars as his compass.  

But a distant flash of lightning on the horizon and the far off cries of screaming dragons told him there was a battle in motion.  He grasped the Heartstone a little tighter and picked up his pace, redirecting his route ever so slightly.

He was close.  So close.

Tao felt like he was going to collapse, but he kept flying.

—~~—

Kris saw the whole thing, the moment it happened.  Like a tickle in the back of his mind, or his six sense flaring, _something_ had him turning his head just in time to see it all play out. 

On one side of the steep ravine, Yixing was cornered by three Darks, perched on one of the small outcroppings, fighting to keep his back protected by the cliff.  He was favoring one of his back legs, blood dripping down his flank from a deep wound.

On the opposite side of the ravine, Luhan was in much of the same situation, dangerously close to the edge of a drop off, locked in a rolling scuffle with one Dark while another approached from the sky.

Kris was too far away from them both, wouldn’t reach either in time, but suddenly the bright blue form of Minseok emerged into view, high above the chasm, a stream of water winding around him as he dodged an attacker.  Kris hardly paused in his own battle as he fought to get closer to Yixing and Luhan, still trying to keep an eye on the situation as Minseok finally felled his assailant.  The Water Dragon had a second of peace to look up and take stock of the desperate situation playing out on either side of the ravine. 

Kris was still too far away.  But Minseok was not.  Minseok could help.  

But he would have to make a decision.

And fast.

Kris was still moving toward them, flying as fast as he could go, raking his talons through the soft leather of a Dark’s wings as he went, just trying to get there in time.

But he could already tell that he wasn’t going to make it.  

He watched as Luhan was pinned to the ground, so close to the edge of the cliff that his head was dangling helplessly off the side.  The Air Dragon thrashed, glancing outward, and Kris saw the exact moment he made eye-contact with Minseok, his whole body going still for just a second.

And Kris also saw the moment Minseok turned his head, and darted towards Yixing instead.

Luhan’s momentary distraction was enough for his attacker deal his damage.  Kris was close enough by then to hear the sickening squelch, the crush of bone and snap of tendon, as one of Luhan’s wings was completely wrenched out of its socket.  

The Air Dragon’s roar of pain was loud enough to drown out every other sound of battle, echoing harshly through the night, raw and unending— and then the second Dark Dragon was dropping from the sky, crashing into them so hard that all three were falling off the ledge and into the darkness of the ravine below.  

For a moment Kris was sure that he’d blacked out, felt Luhan’s pain as his own. But then he realized that his vision had only been momentarily blinded because another Dark had slammed into him from the side. He only came back to himself because he could feel the sharp jolt of the dragon’s claws sinking in deep, raking along his ribs, and then Kris was slipping around his attacker, dropping down, down, down, just desperate to get to Luhan.

_Because Luhan’s wing is broken and he’s falling._

A flash of yellow shot past him, descending so quickly he could only have been aided by the wind.  

Kris hoped Sehun was fast enough to make it before Luhan hit the ground.

—~~—

They’d been fighting for what felt like an eternity.  Chanyeol couldn’t even feel his own limbs anymore, wasn’t even aware of whether or not he was injured or whole.  

He just knew that he needed to keep moving, keep attacking, keep dodging, slinging fire, because the Dark Dragons just _kept coming._ Like a never ending stream of shadows, popping up one after another.  He wasn’t even sure how the other EXO members were faring, so focused was he on just staying _alive._  

Chanyeol had begun to notice a pattern in the way the Darks attacked, and so he immediately noticed the difference when something in that pattern shifted.  He was facing two Dark Dragons, and where they would usually dart in one at a time to pick at him, the two simply slowed their movements and came to a stop.  They both just _backed off,_ turning away from Chanyeol to hover Westward.

It was like watching a guard dog that had been yanking and pulling on his leash, suddenly realize he was no longer attached, and then not know what to do with himself.  

All around, the Darks were simply _not attacking._   Just sort of hovering in place as though they were awaiting orders.

 ** _What’s going on?_** Chanyeol questioned.

The Darks began to turn away, one by one, and then they were all flying back toward the city that stood to the West.  They were abandoning the fight.  Just like that.

**_Should we go after them?_ **

Joonmyun winged toward him, his blue eyes following the retreating forms of the Darks.  **_I think Kai and Kyungsoo have done something on the inside._**

**_Then we need to stop them from going back—_ **

**_No,_** Chen said, his form dropping into view from somewhere above.  **_Kai will get them out if things get really bad.  We’ve done what we can.  We have to trust them now._**

There was a long, high wail from far below, deep in the ravine, and Chanyeol felt a shiver trace up his spine.  He, Chen, and Joonmyun immediately folded their wings and dropped downward, recognizing the cry as one of their own.  One of EXO.

The sight below looked like nothing Chanyeol had ever seen before.  Luhan was on the ground, surrounded by the remains of what may have once been Dark Dragons.  It looked as though they had exploded from the inside out, bits and pieces littered here and there, blood everywhere.  Luhan’s bright yellow scales were flecked with scarlet, and Chanyeol suddenly knew exactly what had happened to those dragons.  He’d seen Luhan do it once before, on a much smaller scale, crush a dragon’s skull with just his _mind_. 

The Dark Dragons were clearly dead, but Luhan was also lying still.  Too still.  Chanyeol touched down and shifted back to his human form, immediately rushing toward the small group that had gathered around the Air Dragon’s body.

As he drew closer he could see exactly what they were staring at, the mangled remnant of Luhan’s left wing, dangling from his back like a crumpled leaf.  Chanyeol gagged and turned away, his shoulders flexing in sympathy.

“He’s dying,”  Sehun whispered aloud, his voice emotionless.  “I didn’t make it before he hit the ground.”

The injured Air Dragon moved then, responding to Sehun’s voice, his body shifting, becoming smaller and smaller, until they were all staring at the form of broken human instead.  The Air Dragon gave a wet cough, a splatter of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.  Chanyeol could see now how Luhan’s eyes were beginning to gloss over, his grip on reality becoming weak as he struggled to breathe.

“Save him, Yixing,” Minseok begged, dragging the Healer closer.  “ _Please,_ you have to save him.  _Please_.  I’ll do anything.  Just don’t let him die.  Not like this.”

Chanyeol glanced over at the Healer, could see that the Water Dragon himself was barely able to stand, worn out and favoring one leg.  But still, the Healer glanced to the side, studied the shallow river.  “I’ll need more water…,” he murmured.  “A deeper pool.”  But still, he would try. 

Chanyeol’s brow creased in worry as he glanced upriver.  He held still and tilted his head, could hear the faint sound of heavy water nearby.  

Could hear the dull roar of a waterfall.

_A waterfall.  A pool.  A body._

Chanyeol was moving before his mind could even finish connecting the dots, picking up Luhan’s crumpled form and following the riverbank. One of his arms protested under the sudden weight, but he clenched his teeth and forced himself to keep moving.  Luhan didn’t make a sound.

“Where are you going?”  Yixing questioned.

“Don’t you hear it?” Chanyeol tossed over his shoulder, still walking.

And despite his injuries, Yixing was next to him in a flash, and Chanyeol knew that he understood. The others followed without a word, too tired, too worried to protest.  

“Hurry,” the Healer urged, holding his hand over Luhan’s mouth to check his breathing.  It came away flecked with blood.  “We need to hurry.”

\--~~--

* * *

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments from last chapter were AMAZING. Thank you guys so much for the awesome feedback! Scream at me again!!!!
> 
> -Red_Threads


	32. Reunion

Chapter 32: Reunion

\--~~--

Luhan was still conscious, but barely so.  

Just enough to register that he was being picked up and moved from where he had landed at the bottom of the ravine.  His broken body sent flashes of white-hot pain to his brain with every jolting step that the person took.  

Luhan tried to inhale, to cry out, to tell the person to _put him down and let him_ ** _be_** …but he couldn’t.  His lungs felt as though they were full of liquid, and his mouth tasted like sticky copper.  His eyelids refused to stay open.

And he hurt.  Oh _gods_ , he hurt. 

Luhan wasn’t sure how much time passed before they reached their destination, but after a while he began to descend into a sort of peaceful awareness.  Everything was muffled and dark, the pain suddenly less, his mind calming to a staticky silence. 

Luhan’s eyes flew open and he gasped, lungs crying for air. 

He held very still, simply trying to get his heart rate under control.  After several moments his breathing slowed, and he glanced downward.  He was standing, his body whole and unblemished in its human form.    

…Which shouldn’t have been possible with the state he’d been in.   

Luhan’s gaze snapped up, and he looked around, confused, but he couldn’t see anything or anyone familiar.  He was in a black landscape, nothing seeming to hold any sort of shape or form.  A shadowland. “Hello?” he called tentatively, just to make sure his own voice worked.  The words echoed back at him with no reply, and then faded from existence.  Luhan brought his hand up to his face, flexed his fingers, took a step, and then another.  His body was working. 

He continued to walk.

Luhan had walked maybe thirty steps or so, and then seemingly out of nowhere, a great, looming waterfall was stretching above him.  The water fell in a quick stream, pitch as night, and looking soft as velvet.  It fell and fell, splashing softly into an inky dark pool.  

Though the pool was dark, it looked peaceful, inviting, and he didn’t feel any fearm towards it.  He felt like maybe he could walk into the water and relax for a long, long time. 

Luhan took another step closer, and another. His left foot was in the shadowy water when he heard voices, snatches of words floating around him.  

_“I can’t tell if he’s breathing or not…”_

“ — _need Kyungsoo and Kai to find us.  Get Chen to send a signal.”_

_“—What about the Air Heartstone?  This isn’t like the Vision without it.”_

Luhan paused, trying to locate the source of the voices.  But he was very tired, and the water in the pool was so warm against his ankles.  He took another step, moving a little deeper, letting the chatter drift away beneath the melodic crash of the waterfall.  

He could figure it out later.  Right now he needed to rest.

“ _Luhan.”_

He paused again, head tilting toward the sound of his name.  He was up to his waist, the water flicking against his skin in gentle waves.

 _“Luhan, stay with me.  Please…,”_ the voice choked off, as though the person were fighting tears, and then came back with a softness that had Luhan turning back to look at the shore in worry.  _“Don’t leave me here alone.”_

The voice was familiar, but he couldn’t see anybody behind him, couldn’t figure out exactly who was calling so desperately for him to stay—

**_Sehun._ **

The name came to Luhan as sudden and jolting as a bolt of lightning, and with it came memories.  But it was as though his realization triggered something in the landscape as well.  The water around Luhan’s body turned frigidly cold and the gentle ripples from the waterfall were suddenly much less kind, touching against his body with icy fingers that clung.  Luhan felt pain bloom up his system.

He needed to get out of the water.

But even as he turned back toward the shore, a sudden current began to swirl around him, attempting to pull him deeper, closer to the roar of the waterfall.  Luhan lost his footing in surprise and slipped a bit, and then the water was abruptly up to his armpits.  

 _“Please come back, Luhan.  Come back.”_  

Luhan clenched his teeth and dug his heels in, bracing himself, even as his whole body began to tremble with the force of staying upright against the current.

 ** _I’m coming, I’m coming,_** he wanted to say, _**H**_ ** _old on._**

But he could already tell that he was fighting a losing battle.  

“ _I love you.”_

—~~—

They’d made it to a clearing that held a large waterfall, the ravine opening up into a wider valley with more tree coverage and more space for them to fan out if needed.  The river itself grew wide at the base of the waterfall, creating a deep, blue pool that seemed to almost glow against the stark white of the snow that piled on the ground to either side.  Despite the urgency of Luhan’s condition, Chanyeol had gently laid Air Dragon at the edge of the pool and then stepped back to whisper quietly with Yixing.      

And Sehun had only enough prescence of mind to fall to his knees next to Luhun, cradling the older’s head in his lap and gently wiping away the trickle of blood that had dripped down the Air Dragon’s chin.  Sehun  leaned closer Luhan, whispering quiet words to the injured dragon.  Words he only wanted Luhan to hear; his voice cracked with misery and he had to try several times to get the words out.  But he needed Luhan to know.  By the time he finished speaking he could feel hot tracks of tears dripping down his face.  He didn’t move to wipe them away, but he couldn’t bear to look at the other EXO members either. 

They’d all gathered around the pool now, standing in solemn silence, save for Yixing and Chanyeol who were still whispering fervently back and forth.  

Sehun felt absolutely numb.

The only thing that he could process was that he’d failed.  He’d failed to reach Luhan in time, and now Luhan was dying, and no matter how much he begged and pleaded, Luhan was going to leave him.  Forever.  Unless, by some miracle, Yixing was able to pull the Air Dragon back from the brink of death.  And even Sehun knew that that would be harder to accomplish the longer Luhan laid here, slipping away with every labored breath.

Sehun was just about to round on Yixing, pull him closer, tell him to stop _chatting_ and do his actual _job_ , when a sudden disturbance drew his attention.  There was a loud rustle as the tree tops moved, bending in the wake of a strong wind as two dragons popped into existence and circled the clearing.  Even in his numbed state, Sehun was able to recognize Kai’s graceful silhouette.  The Air Dragon landed first of the two, his form shifting almost as soon as his feet struck the frozen earth.  

“You did it?”  Chen asked breathlessly, dashing closer.  “You got the Earth Heartstone?”  

Kai huffed slightly, steadying himself, before giving a small, exhausted nod of his head.  “Kyungsoo has it.”  A faint round of excited cheers went up at the news, but it was very short lived.  Kyungsoo landed in the clearing only seconds later, wavering on his own feet, breaths leaving his body in visible puffs.  He looked as worn as everyone else, but his eyes were bright with a strange light. 

“I think we’re about to have company.”

No sooner had the words left his lips then the trees began to rustle again, bending heavily as the form of another dragon darted overhead.  

Nobody moved as the enemy dragon wheeled about, passing over the clearing once more.  Sehun could feel a bit of that numbness within himself crack under the weight of a sudden blood-thirsty anger as he studied the figure above.  Because Sehun would be _damned_ if he let another Dark Dragon anywhere near Luhan again.  A low growl rumbled in Sehun’s chest, and then he was launching into the air, shifting forms in the span of a heartbeat, rising to meet the enemy.

They collided mid-air, just above the tree-line, and fell back to the ground in a tangle of wings and talons.  

—~~—

Tao twisted and squirmed in the dragon’s grip, releasing an alarmed roar as they hurtled toward the ground.  It was all he could do to keep his grip on the Air Heartstone as he and the other dragon fought against each other.  They were locked together, crashing through tree branches and heavy clumps of snow before coming to a jarring halt against the ground.

Tao hadn’t expected to be greeted with open arms, but still, to be slammed out of the air mid-flight and have sharp teeth pressed against his neck...it seemed a bit much.  In hindsight though, he really should have known better.  He was in enemy territory, and none of the EXO members recognized his dragon form or even knew that he was coming in the first place.  Of course they would attack an unknown dragon.

Tao continued to struggle against the other dragon’s hold, but he was too tired to put up much of fight.  His sore wings ached where they were pressed into the cold snow, awkwardly crushed beneath him.  The other dragon was firmly on top of Tao, and he pulled back from Tao’s neck only to rearrange himself so that Tao was well and truly pinned beneath him.  Tao let out a hiss of agony as the dragon’s back talons dug deeply into the soft flesh of his stomach.  

“Sehun!”  someone called, voice sharp.  “ _Sehun,_ get off of him!”

Tao blinked up at his assailant, now recognizing the yellow tint of his scales.  But Sehun didn’t budge from his position.  Instead he bared his teeth and fixed his grey gaze on Tao’s open neck again, this time clearly planning on going for a killing bite.  Tao ordered his body to move, to push Sehun off, to _do something…_ but all he could manage was a weak growl.  Tao fell limp in resignation.  He’d reached his physical limit.  He just couldn’t do anymore.

He was bracing himself for pain, but a sudden blast of light and heat passed over them and then Sehun was hissing and sliding off of him.  The Air Dragon glared back in the direction of the fire attack, but it wasn't Chanyeol that spoke.  

“Sehun.  Back over here. _Now_.”

Tao  was on his back, head tilted away from the other EXO members so that he couldn't see them, but it didn’t matter.  Tao would have recognized that voice anywhere.

The Air Dragon gave one last bitter snort through his nose, and then he was Shifting, retreating back to his group in human form.  Tao rolled onto his side and summoned the energy to push himself up, entire body trembling with the effort.

And Kris was standing there, eyes narrowed in suspicion, irises glowing purple and cold.  “Who are you?”  he questioned, every bit the protective leader. 

“And why do you have the Air Heartstone?”  another voice questioned.

Tao blinked at the question, a little taken aback.  But Kris snapped his head toward the person who had spoken, and Tao understood then.  No doubt the Earth Dragon could sense the jewel.  Once Kris was satisfied with the validity of Kyungsoo’s inquiry, he slowly turned his gaze back to Tao. “Explain,” he demanded.

Tao inhaled deeply and Shifted, body downsizing until he was huddled on the ground, identity still obscured by the darkness of his cloak.  He opened his tightly clenched fist one last time, just to check on the stone, and found it gleaming happily back at him.  He’d made it.  Tao swallowed and reached up to touch the familiar slave collar at his throat, a new resolve settling within him.  

He stood up, slowly pulling back the hood of his cloak to reveal his face.  

The collared slave lifted his chin and met Kris’s gaze head on.

“My name is Tao,” he said, unfolding his palm to reveal the jewel within, “and I have the Air Heartstone because I stole it from the School of Magic.”

\--~~--

“ _Tao?”_   It was Sehun’s voice that rang through the clearing, high with disbelief.  Yixing was just as stunned, but there was a buzzing in Yixing’s brain, a strange feeling of déjà vu. Yixing was only vaguely aware of everyone around him reacting to the situation.  Beside him, Chanyeol was standing stock-still, as though afraid to even breathe.  And like a final puzzle piece being slotted into place, the buzzing in Yixing’s mind cleared and everything suddenly made sense.  This was it.  This was the Vision.

The waterfall.

The pool.

The body.

All four Heartstones.

…And a certain collared slave boy.

Yixing turned and held Chanyeol’s wide-eyed gaze for a moment, and then they both were moving.  “I’ll get him in the water,”  Chanyeol said, already stooping to gather Luhan in his arms.  “You get the Heartstones.”  

And Yixing was moving as quickly as he could, limping to Tao and grabbing the Air Heartstone straight from his outstretched palm.  “They need to go into the water,”  Yixing instructed as he passed Kyungsoo on his way back toward the pool.

 _“What?”_  

The Air Heartstone fell with a muted splash as he dropped it into the water.  He turned back to Kyungsoo, making sure he understood.  “All of them.”

“Wait,”  Sehun demanded, “why is Chanyeol leaving Luhan out there? What’s going on? Yixing, he’s _sinking!_ He can’t _breathe_ underwater—“

“And I don’t think the Earth Heartstone should be let out of this box—“ Kyungsoo interrupted.

Chanyeol was stepping out of the water,  Sehun was still yelling, Kris was growling low in his chest as Tao joined the circle, and Kyungsoo _had yet do as Yixing had asked._  

There was no time for this.

“ _Just trust me!_ ”  Yixing exploded.  And something in his voice must have taken on that Healer Tone, the one that was lined with steel and got even the most stubborn of patients to behave… The atmosphere in the clearing was suddenly much heavier as everyone grew silent and moved out of the way to allow Kyungsoo closer to the water.  “Quickly,”  Yixing urged him.

There were two splashes, and then a slight hesitation as the Earth Dragon took a moment to free the tainted stone from its case.  The third splash came seconds later, and then all of the Heartstones were in the pool.  Nine EXO members and one collared slave stood around the base of the waterfall, staring in silence as Luhan’s body sank deeper into the clear water. 

And Yixing thought the Air Dragon had never looked more alone, surrounded by nothing but the eerie glow of the Heartstones and the seeping redness of his own blood.  Luhan’s tattered cloaks fanned around him, fluttering hypnotically.  

Yixing gave a tremulous exhale, and closed his eyes, focusing on his inner source of strength, unsurprised to find that it was almost drained to nothing.  He wasn't sure where the Heartstones played into this, but Yixing knew it was his turn now.  Attempting to save Luhan would likely come at a price, and he was prepared to accept that if it meant he could save the Air Dragon’s life.  

Somewhere, far, far above, there was a lingering hoot that drifted down into the clearing.  His owl was nearby.  Yixing’s nostrils flared in surprise at the sudden surge of power that spilled into him through the bond he shared with the bird.  A gift.  He whispered a quiet word of thanks into the frozen air and then opened his eyes, and walked toward Luhan.

—~~—

As soon as Yixing’s foot hit the water, there was a flash of blue, so bright that Minseok had to turn and shade his eyes.

He blinked hard, desperately trying to clear his vision so that he could see what was going on.  It took several long seconds to gain his sight back, and when he finally looked out over the water, he only saw Yixing.  The Healer was in up to his waist now, Luhan still beneath the surface. It was only when Yixing’s glowing hands found the fabric of Luhan’s cloak and pulled him closer that the Healer stopped moving.  He situated the Air Dragon in his arms, so that the older male was cradled to his chest like a delicate child. Yixing reached out and carefully laid his palm against Luhan’s forehead.  Glowing power coalesced around Yixing’s fingers like a second skin, and the second he touched Luhan, another bright pulse of blue radiated across the pool.

And Minseok watched then as Yixing went into that familiar Healer’s trance, the one where his vision seemed to slip from this realm of existence and into another.  He wondered how bad it was, what exactly Yixing was up against.  Minseok could only observe with bated breath as one minute slipped by, and then two.  Neither Yixing nor Luhan moved a muscle.

The sick feeling in Minseok’s heart grew deeper, curled in tight as though taking up permanent residence.  It would probably never go away.  This was all his fault.

“Can Yixing save him?”  A soft voice questioned from somewhere to Minseok’s right.  Probably Tao.  

Nobody answered, but Minseok could tell everyone was thinking the same thing.  _It’s impossible to save a dead man._

Another minute ticked by.  Yixing's nose had begun to bleed.

“He can do it,”  Minseok found himself saying, eyes still fixed on the two figures in the pool, like if he stared hard enough, _believed_ hard enough, his words would make a difference..  “Yixing can do it.”

—~~— 

Yixing started with Luhan’s ribs, pulling them back into order, curving them back into shape, so that they protected the Air Dragon’s severely punctured lungs.  The spine, the arms, the sternum and pelvis… the right leg and then the left, all the way down to the tip of each toe.  The skull.  Yixing worked on all of those next, weaving through trabecular bone to promote new growth and speed along the healing process.  Only after that did he turn to the soft tissue, the severed tendons and damaged nerves.  Those took much less power to mend, but Luhan was in bad shape.

Yixing exhaled slowly, knowing he needed to pace himself.  The owl was still sending him bursts of strength, but that wouldn’t last forever.  He worked at a steady rate, trying to stay focused even as his own body began to warn him that he was pushing himself too far.  His nose was probably bleeding like a faucet.  

Yixing saved Luhan’s lungs for last, making sure to strengthen the torn walls and to draw all the liquid up and out of them, so that the Air Dragon would be able to breathe again.

And when Yixing was satisfied with his work, he drew his powers back into his own system and allowed his Healing vision to fade, so that he was no longer looking _inside_ the Air Dragon.  In his arms, Luhan looked as though he were sleeping, eyes shut, skin smooth and perfectly whole.  The blood had even washed off of his face.

But he wasn’t breathing.

Yixing jammed a finger beneath the older dragon’s jugular and held still for a moment, trying to get a reading, a hum, a flutter, _something….._

But Luhan was gone.  

Had been for at least a minute now.

Yixing exhaled heavily and dropped his hand from the Air Dragon’s neck.  He was so tired.  _God_ , he was exhausted.  But still, Yixing clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, refusing to give up.  He slid his powers up and around the Air Dragon’s heart, gave it a forceful pump.  One, two…One, two…One, two….

He’d been in this situation before.  He’d watched an owl die in his hands, and he’d watched again as it had come back to life.   

And well, Yixing had done it once, he would do it again.

He was growing tired at an alarming rate, pouring all of his power into giving Luhan’s heart a pulse, but Yixing continued at it.  Because now he could feel a tether forming, a connection to Luhan that he hadn’t been able to sense before.

A life force. 

He could see it now, in his mind’s eye, glowing brightly, but disappearing into an enveloping darkness, just as the owl’s had.  Yixing gave a tentative pull, testing the strength of the line.  But tug as he might, nothing happened.  Precious moments passed, and still, Luhan did not appear.

A wave of fear passed through Yixing, and he nearly let the glowing line slip from his grip.

_Think, Yixing.  Calm down, and think._

He couldn’t lose Luhan.  Not when he was so close to saving him.  Yixing stared down at the line, and then looked back up at the curtain of obscure darkness that it disappeared into.  _Death,_ his brain supplied helpfully.  _That is the Land of Death._

But Luhan was not dead yet.  At least not completely. His life line was still glowing and taut, and if Luhan wasn’t going to come to Yixing, well then, Yixing was going to have to go to him.

Using the line as his guide, the Healer began to walk deeper into the darkness, trusting in Luhan to lead him to where he was supposed to go.  It didn’t take long, maybe thirty steps or so, before Yixing found him.

Like a weird mirror of reality, there was a huge waterfall, a pool of water, and a body.  But in this dimension, Luhan was moving, fighting to stay above the surface.  His nose was barely above the water.  

And Yixing somehow knew that if Luhan went under, then he was gone.  For good.   

“Luhan!”  he cried out, running towards him. The older boy’s eyes widened in shocked alarm.  “I’m coming!  Hold on, I’m coming!”

“ _No!”_ Luhan immediately shouted, tilting his head back to get his mouth above the waves.  “Don’t touch the water! There’s something in here— something evil…it’s trying to suck me under.”

Yixing couldn’t see into the water, it was too dark, but if this situation was mirroring reality, than he knew exactly what evil lurked beneath the dark surface.  “It’s the Earth Heartstone,” he said with absolute certainty.  Even in the Land of Death the jewel seemed to have power.

 _But the others,_ Yixing thought, mind racing, _the other Heartstones may work here too._

He was already using so much strength just to hold onto Luhan’s lifeline, he didn’t think he had it in him to manipulate the water as well.  But if Yixing could tap into the Water Heartstone, and if Luhan could connect with the Air Heartstone, they may stand a chance.

“Luhan, the Air Heartstone is in the water somewhere.  You’ve got to find it and use it.”

“ _What?”_ For a moment, Yixing thought Luhan didn’t believe him, or didn’t understand the importance of what he was trying to say, but the Air Dragon was already attempting to shift around the pool, searching for the jewel with his feet.  “What does it look like?”

“It’s clear, glows white.  Same size as the others, so it’s kind of small.”  A flicker of light caught Yixing’s eye from his vantage point on the shore and he squinted, leaned closer.  “ _There, Luhan!_   To your left, just a bit more—“

The Air Dragon’s foot connected with the stone, and Yixing heard him gasp.  Luhan stood in one place for a moment as he maneuvered the stone up his leg, all while trying to keep his head above water.  It seemed that as long as Luhan maintained some kind of skin contact with the Heartstone, the current didn’t affect him as much.  Yixing didn’t breathe easier until the jewel was in Luhan’s hand.  The Air Dragon moved then, wading closer to shore, the water peeling around him easily.  

The water was only up to Luhan's waist when the current seemed to gain strength again, more insistent than before.  Luhan froze in place, eyes wide as he stared across at Yixing.  The Healer resisted the urge to wade in and drag the Air Dragon the rest of the way to shore.  He was _so close._

“What’s wrong, Luhan? What’s going on?”

“I can’t move, it’s— it’s like the current is fighting back.  It won’t let me go.”

 _The Dark Magic doesn’t want to die._ Yixing realized.  _The Dark Magic in the Earth Heartstone is literally holding on to anything it can to keep itself attached to the world of the living._

Luhan’s face was set in a grimace, his entire body slanted forward to resist the force of the current.  

 _The power of one Heartstone isn’t enough._ Yixing’s gaze darted across the water, looking for a familiar blue glow within its depths.  _Maybe two will work._

Luhan must have seen Yixing’s expression change or noticed the determination in his stride as he paced around the side of the pool, his eyes roving the water.“No!  _Yixing, no!_ ”  the struggling Air Dragon shouted.  “Don’t come in here.  It’ll trap you too. _”_

Yixing could see it.  The Water Heartstone was on the opposite side of the pool from Luhan, closer to the waterfall.  Deeper.  He'd have to hope he could withstand the current until he reached it.

“ _Yixing, don’t!”_ Luhan’s voice was climbing, growing frantic.  “Just let me go!  You don’t need to do this.  _You will die.”_

But Luhan might live.  And for Yixing, a born Healer, who wanted nothing more in this moment than to save his teammate, his rival, his _friend…_ that was reason enough.

He wrapped Luhan’s lifeline around his wrist several times and pulled it tight, made sure he wouldn’t lose it in the fast moving current. 

“ _No!”_

And then he stepped into the water.

\--~~--

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if it had to do with Yixing’s Healing powers or the fact that all the Heartstones were gathered in one place, but he could feel something stirring within the Earth Heartstone.  Changing.  It was a sensation akin to watching the beginnings of a sunrise, a small sliver of light working to slowly push away the dark shadows of the night. 

There was a brightness within the Earth Heartstone, and it was growing.  Beautiful, shimmering, and _green._

Another heavy pulse of Healing magic— _pure Light Magic_ — burst from Yixing’s body, and Kyungsoo’s eyes teared up, but he refused to look away.  The voices of the Heartstones were reaching a wild crescendo within his mind, and the odd disjointed tone of the Earth Heartstone was becoming more and more melodic the greener it grew within the water.  

It was half green, half black now, two opposing Magics fighting to gain dominance within one crystalline body.  For a split second, Kyungsoo thought he sensed the Dark Magic attempting to rally, pulling one last ditch effort to overthrow the Light Magic.  But the voices of the Air Heartstone and then the Water Heartstone swelled in retaliation, creating a sudden influx of Light Magic.   

And like the snuffing of a small flame, the last of the Dark Magic within the Earth Heartstone blinked from existence.

Kyungsoo gasped for breath, not even realizing he’d been holding it in for the past few minutes.  The absence of the Dark Magic snapped like a chord within him, felt like a shockwave of electricity down his spine.  He experienced a strange lifting of pressure that he hadn’t even been aware was on him, and for the first time since he could remember, his mind was strangely…peaceful.  

A cough and a splutter brought Kyungsoo’s attention back to the two dragons in the water.  Yixing and Luhan were splashing around frantically, Luhan fighting Yixing’s grip while Yixing tried to keep him close.  

The Healer grabbed Luhan’s face and forced him to be still, his hands roving along the Air Dragon’s neck and shoulders, down to his waist.  “You’re alive?”

Luhan laughed, high and borderline hysterical, as though he couldn’t believe what was happening. His hands reached out to trace Yixing’s features as well.  “And so are you?”

Yixing smiled, tired and exhausted.  “And so am I.”

Several moments passed with Luhan and Yixing locked in a fierce embrace, and then the two were being pulled from the pool and Sehun was hugging Luhan, and Minseok was hugging Yixing and Joonmyun was hugging them both, everyone else gathering in too.  Kai grabbed Kyungsoo and pulled him close until the Earth Dragon found himself in the middle of an eleven-person hug.

And Kyungoo was exhausted, worn, and ready to sleep for the next half-century, but as his teammates laughed, and cried, and _breathed_ around him, he knew that everything he had just gone through was worth it. 

All four Heartstones were in one place, their voices humming tranquilly within his mind, healthy and glowing.  The Earth Heartstone was healed and no longer in the possesion of the Dark Dragons.

Kyungsoo inhaled and exhaled, could feel a giddy sense of excitement settling over the entire group.  When he pulled away from the hug, it was to see the barest hint of the sun peaking over the mountaintops in the East.  Kyungsoo stared at it without blinking, vowing to remember this moment forever.  

Because the war against the Dark Dragons was finally over, and for the first time in 500 years, there would be peace in the Four Dragon Factions.

\--~~--

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reaaalllly considered cutting this chapter off at the part where Luhan was begging Yixing not to step into the water... but. I did not. I'm sure you guys have had enough of my cliff hangers. Hahaha!
> 
> That being said, I'm super sad/ excited to say there is probably only one chapter left in this story. It's hard to believe it's coming to an end. I literally have a tear in my eye right now. Boooooooo. 
> 
> Anyways, you guys leave the best comments! I was staggered by the response to the previous chapter and I hope this one lived up to ya'lls expectations. I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update. You would not believe how many times I completely rewrote this chapter or how many different POVs I tried it in. I just feel like its a very important moment in the story and I wasn't satisfied with it for the longest time. I feel like this is the best version. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!! 
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
> See ya'll at the ending!
> 
> -Red_Threads


End file.
